United We Stand
by Chunk127
Summary: Believing the chaos caused by Dark Thursday to be supernatural. The Scooby gang come to Smallville.
1. The Ride to Kansas

Author's Note: This is not an answer to elegant fairie's challenge just a creepy match of timelines and some ideas.

Smallville: Season 6 AU

BTVS: Post-Chosen

I own nothing and this is all in fun

* * *

><p>"Next time you guys go to Vegas just leave me out of it." Faith said.<p>

Looking out the window of the car and back at her traveling companions, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Giles each one covered in black and blues from the events that will forever just simply be known as the Vegas Riot after today. They all decided they needed the trip for one reason or another. Buffy wanted time away from the slayers, and after what her decoy in Rome had done she wanted a break from the supernatural all together. Dawn recently broke up with her thricewise boyfriend Kenny when he just kept becoming more and more possessive of her. Willow came after dumping Kennedy because she was sick of how Kennedy was always complaining about how Willow will always be in love with Tara. Their constant arguments were starting to turn Willow's hair black which is never a good thing. Xander and Faith came because well Vegas. Giles showed up at the very end on ground zero gathering the scoobies up for work in Kansas.

"It wasn't all that bad." Xander said trying to lighten the mood.

"I have third degree burns because of your newest demon ex." Faith replied.

"Hey Claire passed Will's demon test with flying colors the whole tossing fireballs thing was just well I don't know but I made a $150 from Buffy, Willow, and Dawn for not being a demon magnet for once." Xander said.

Giles is cleaning his glasses trying to hard to bury the memories of some of the things he had seen that day. "Alright let's just focus on what we have to do now and put that whole thing behind us shall we."

"Sounds good to me." Buffy said. "So what are we going to be doing in Littleville anyway?"

"Smallville Buffy and we'll be doing quite a lot actually. As far as we can tell, Willow's spell activated three slayers in the area so we'll be looking for them. According to the coven the worldwide blackout and earthquakes originated here so we'll look into that in case the earthquakes return. Also the coven has asked us to look into why demons in Metropolis are mysteriously dieing. And Buffy will be working as the new chief of staff for a state senator"

"What" Buffy asked almost terrified. "That's a you job or a Willow job. Buffy jobs are slaying and dieing."

"Buffy I know you can do this but the job is just temporary to make it look like another decoy to throw off the underworld as to where you really are. You can do much more than kill things or flip burgers at the town's fast food restaurant and I want you to see that." Giles said.

"Can't we just put up a mystical bulletin and say I'm in Rome."

"Buffy?" Giles just looked at her confused how the oldest living slayer can be afraid of a regular 9-5 job.

"Alright Alright."

"OK now that that's settled go back to the part about why we care demons are dieing in Metropolis." Dawn said

Everyone in the group look at her in frustration.

"What?" Dawn asked "If demons are dropping off like flies it's a good thing right?"

"We don't know yet Dawnie." Willow replied. Whatever is killing demons might switch to humans at any point. So how are the demons dieing?'

"It's different depending on the type of demon it is." Giles explains. "Vampires are spontaneously combusting other demons heads blow off, and sometimes a hole just appears in their chest and their heart is destroyed."

* * *

><p>After the exposition they all went their own way. Faith and Xander were in charge of rounding up the slayers, Giles and Willow were put on Dark Thursday, While Buffy and Dawn was put on the dieing demons. Now came the scary part for Dawn. Everyone went their own separate way which meant Buffy was driving. How could they do this to her? Everyone knows when you get in a car with Buffy you lose at least one year off your life expectancy. Dawn loves her sister but she will be the first one to admit that "Buffy drives like a spaz."<p>

"I do not" Buffy says Dawn not realizing she said her thoughts out loud.

Before Dawn could come up with a defense for what she said. Buffy had already validated her original statement as the car was in one of the many fields in this small town.

"Yeah ideal driver" Dawn commented with sarcasm.

"That wasn't my fault" her sister said getting out of the car and going back onto the road with Dawn following in pursuit.

"Then what happened act of divinity?" Dawn asked.

"No act of b-barn door." Buffy replied.

Both sisters looked at the sight in utter confusion. They know of demons falling from the sky meteors and maybe aliens but a barn door. Did someone try to kill them with a barn door? With this Buffy gives a glare to her sister.

"Hey don't look at me like that it's only Monday."


	2. Sneeze part 1

"Clark, was that the first time you ever sneezed?" Martha asked

"Mm-hmm, and the first time I've had a scratchy throat with my ears all plugged up." Clark answered "Whatever it is, I'm not really that sick."

"Clark. I don't remember you ever even having the sniffles." Martha said.

"I never pushed myself so hard before. Clearing out Metropolis, Dealing with... rioters I pushed myself to exhaustion. I just need a day's rest mom." Clark replies.

Before their conversation can continue there was a knock on the door. After being invited in two women entered a short brunette and an even shorter blond.

"Hello" Buffy asked looking around the house. It was quiet and peaceful and she missed it since the last real house shed had fell into a ditch with the rest of Sunnydale. Seeing a tall sick man and red haired woman she knew to be Martha Kent she made the introductions.

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers and this is my sister Dawn." Buffy said.

"I'm Martha Kent and this is my son Clark" Martha responded. "Why are you here Ms. Summers?"

"Don't you have a job for me?" Buffy asked surprised. In all the confusion of the sneeze Martha forgot that today was the day she was meeting her temporary chief of staff. It was Lois but whatever has been bothering her has taken a number on her and was affecting her to the point of showing up to work drunk. Martha had no choice but to give her a leave of absence so she can get her head on straight.

"Oh I forgot that was today it's nice to meet you Buffy but can we push this back to"

"Mom it was a sneeze I'm fine go to work." Clark replies knowing what she is trying to do.

"Fine but no chores." Martha said. The last thing she needs is Clark sending the tractor flying through Smallville again.

"Buffy needs to call AAA before you two go." Dawn said. "She crashed our car into a field and I was planning to use that to drive back to the motel."

Buffy sighed rubbing her head fighting off a migraine walking into the kitchen to fill a glass of water for aspirin. "Ok Dawn I did not crash the car I slid into a field trying to avoid smashing the car into a barn door." Buffy looks out the window and sees the Kent Barn sans door. "Your door apparently" As she takes the aspirin and calls AAA.

"Look at that our door is gone." Clark said

"Ok I've never been a farm girl but how does a barn door get blown off its hinges and knocked across miles." Dawn asks.

"A microburst" Clark replies.

"A micro what?" Dawn asks.

"It's like a mini tornado not uncommon for Smallville." Clark answers.

"Oh, and there goes my last $10." Dawn mutters under her breath.

"Well we have to go. Remember Clark no chores." His mother said as she heads for the door.

"Lie down, watch movies, don't do anything, act like an invalid got it." Clark says with Dawn holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Great another pain in the" Buffy sees Martha looking at her "butt, so AAA is supposedly on the way and I'll see you when I get home bye Dawn." Buffy leaves in a hurry following Martha out the door.

"So Clark any brothers or sisters?" Dawn asks.

"No"

"Lucky you" Dawn said.

"Yeah lucky me." Clark said in a somber voice leaving Dawn where she is.

'What did I say wrong I was only kidding? Oh this is going to be a fun couple hours.' Dawn thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>"In this morning's broadcast we have a bit of sad news for all the all you gambler's out there. The Roulette Royal Hotel &amp; Casino in Vegas has been added to the list of destroyed buildings from Dark Thursday. The police are still looking for the four women believed to have burned down this treasured site. One is described as petite with blond hair, another brunette, while the other two are described as having red hair one with orange eyes and a green swirl. Police are vigilant but with sketchy witness reports and no surveillance because of Dark Thursday it seems doubtful that these women will not be brought to justice. This is Toby Raines for MNN."<p>

"Can we please find something on the TV that doesn't have to do with death, violence, or Dark Thursday?" Lois asks.

"Sorry Ms. Lane but have you watched the TV lately" Bibbo asks.

Of course Lois can't get an escape from violence. Dark Thursday is still fresh on everyone's mind that she speaks to. TV won't let it die down because of the great ratings it brings in. And now to kick her while she's down she can't even get away from death and destruction in her dreams. Last night she dreamed of an ebony woman getting her head nearly twisted off after fighting someone who looked a lot like Billy Idol, and that one was nothing compared to the one she had right before Dark Thursday where Lex repeatedly smashed Clark's head into a rock . Lois has resorted to practically living at the Ace of Clubs and drinking so much that she blacks out to avoid the nightmares. Sadly the drinking messed up her career so she's back to being a college dropout muffin peddler.

"Coffee for me and the lady." A man in an eye patch ordered.

"Make mine Irish Bibbo." Lois said.

"Sorry Ms. Lane but you can stand to sober up." Bibbo tells her.

"What happened to the customer is always right?" Lois asks confused. She looks over the man with the eye patch he is cute and not much older than she is and anything that might keep her mind off the nightmares will be a blessing at this point.

"So what happened to you run with a stick as a child?" Lois jests.

"No I was in Vegas when the lights went out, too much fun and games." The one eyed man can mention the homicidal preacher but its best not to scare the girl. She has enough on her plate as is.

After the exchange Lois gets a smile on her face the first one she has in weeks at least one she remembers.

"Lois Lane" She introduces herself.

"Xander Harris" He introduces himself.

"So is there a reason your in a bar at 10 in the morning Mr. Harris."

"Yes I was looking for you." Xander replied more honestly than he probably should have.

"That was kind of blunt wasn't it? A girl might take that the wrong way and mace you in the…eye."

"Well I suck at undercover, also considering everything you can do now honesty is probably the best way." Xander said.

"And what exactly is it that you think I can do." Lois asks.

"Well wild guess, you're having regular nightmares about girls fighting monsters to the death, your running faster than you ever have before, your losing serious money buying all these booze because of how hard it is to get drunk now, you haven't had any trouble opening anything for a while, and if your really lucky your seeing stuff before it even happens." Xander whispers into her ear to avoid attention from Bibbo.

"H-how did you know all that?" Lois asks.

"It would be better if you talk to my friend about this. If you come back tonight the 3 of us will discuss everything."

With that Xander gave Bibbo a $20 and left.

"So will you be here tonight Ms. Lane?" Bibbo asks.

"Might as well I have no where else to be." Lois replies. "But I need to talk to someone first."

* * *

><p>'How do people do this?' Clark thinks to himself how do they just sit back and watch TV. He' been on the couch for an hour and is already losing his mind. 'Alright I'm using superspeed and fixing the irrigation ditch and come back before Dawn moves from her laptop and realizes I'm gone. And maybe I'll make myself a sandwich.' Clark looks at the peanut butter sandwich that is suddenly in front of him. 'Well at least I got a sandwich.'<p>

"Peace offering" Dawn says before returning to work on her laptop.

"Thanks" Clark says taking a bite out of the sandwich and getting a unique taste from the sandwich it was good though. "Salami?"

"If I told you what was in it. Would you have tried it?" Dawn said.

"Probably not." Clark responded. "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what can burn something to death without gasoline or flammable liquid." Dawn notices Clark's what face? "Hey you asked."

"A dragon" Clark answers.

'Well there is a dragon out there from when Doc bled me and he could be biting demon heads off but that wouldn't explain the punched out hearts.'

"Dragons aren't real Clark" Dawn says. At least as far as he knows.

"Most things are true, very little are accurate" Clark replies.

"Where did you learn something like that?" Dawn asks.

"My history professor from last year taught me it." And after spending the last two years fighting witches, ghosts, wraiths, aliens, and a kryptonian android that was the professor Clark is a firm believer.

'He sounds like an interesting man or he is just nuts'. "Can I meet him?" Dawn said.

"No your too late he died on Dark Thursday." Clark tells her which is technically true.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dawn said "So where were you when the lights went out."

"I was in Metropolis at the Daily Planet. I have a friend that works there wanted to make sure she was ok. Where were you?" Clark can't say anymore without revealing his secret.

"I was in Vegas and that's all I want to say." Dawn can't say anymore then that without revealing her secret.

"Fair enough" Clark gets up going for a drink to go with his very 'unique' sandwich.

"What happened to taking it easy?" Dawn asks.

"I'm getting juice not lifting the trac- Oh no" Clark accidentally says the last part out loud which brings Dawn over just in time to see him sneeze. He gets one hand over his mouth but that still doesn't save the front door from being blown off its hinges.

Before Dawn can even act Clark is a 100 feet away broken door in hand and talking to an older man in a suit that looks like it might very well cost more than the farm. Looking on Dawn can only think whoever the old man is must be Clark's Giles due to no surprise at what just happened.

"Lionel are you alright."

"Its still shocking seeing what you can do Clark." Lionel said.

"Getting more by the day I have a new power." Clark starts moving the door up and down. "Still trying to work out the kinks. So why are you here?"

Lionel's smile disappears with what he has to say. "Lex he's gone I think he was abducted."

Clark's smile disappears. "Who do you think is behind it?"

"Considering what he stole from the Pentagon, my initial reaction was the, uh...government, but after I spoke to my contacts in Washington, I don't think so. You have to find him, Clark." Lionel said.

"Why" Clark asked. "The one good thing about Dark Thursday was I saw who Lex really was. Lex and I have nothing to do with each other anymore."

"But you and Zod do." Lionel replies. "Lex insists he can't remember anything that happened when he was possessed by Zod, but he might not be honest about it. He might remember it all. Whoever his captors are, if they put enough pressure on him, he could tell the truth... about you."

With that Lionel takes his leave and Clark is alone in his thoughts. 'Save the world and your reward is save your former friend current enemy while fighting a head cold. Dammit.' Clark looks at where his front door used to be and sees Dawn. Someone he's known for less then an hour already knows part of his secret. 'Double dammit.'


	3. Sneeze part 2

The farm was so quiet you could hear the crickets chirp. Clark was sitting and waiting for Dawn to say something. Dawn was sitting and waiting for Clark to say something. Finally Dawn decided to ask the first question.

"Are you a hell god?"

"Not a hell god or any kind of god." Clark answered.

"So your part demon?"

"No." Clark said answering and doing anything to avoid the truth.

Dawn can see the frustration setting in on Clark she knows he had no plan to show her his powers and she knew the door was an accident, but she needs to know whose side he is on. If not she'll have to tell either Willow, Giles, or Buffy and she knows where that will lead. Clark's a nice guy but so were Ben, and vampire Justin. Dawn decides on one last attempt before putting Clark on the possible slay list.

"Clark I know what its like to keep secrets. As a matter of fact I bet mine tops yours in a big way farmboy" Dawn bluffed.

"I doubt that." Clark smirked.

"Let's hear it then. $10 for the better secret"

"You first" Clark said this way he can check to see if Dawn's big secret is a lie she's a nice enough girl but he's taking a big risk with what he has to tell her thanks to that sneeze.

"Clark how old do you think I am."

'Why do girls always ask that?' "18 or 19." Clark guesses.

"I'll be 5 in two weeks."

"What! How! What?"

"I used to be this mystical ball of green energy known as the key I was guarded by a bunch of monks for thousands of years. Then a hellgod named Glory looked to use me to end the world just so she could go home. So the monks put me in a nice fleshy wrapper, hid the energy in my blood, and sent me to Buffy and our mother."

Clark activates his X-ray vision and sure enough right there in her blood there are little traces of green energy in every drop. It couldn't be kryptonite he'd be on the floor and he was sick before he even knew her. He realized Dawn told him the truth she trusted him.

Dawn got up and nudged him on the shoulder "Your up."

"I'm adopted" Clark says

"The family portraits kind of make that clear Clark."

"I wasn't born in Smallville" Clark took a breath. "In fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy."

"So that would make an alien…cool." Dawn said.

Clark looked dumbfounded "You took that a lot better then I thought you would."

"Clark with everything I've seen it's what you do not what you are that matters." Dawn told him. "So what guns do you have in your arsenal besides power sneezes, and teleportation?"

"I can't actually teleport Dawn I just run really fast, I shoot beams of heat out of my eyes, X-ray vision, see through solid objects, superhuman strength, I'm invulnerable and if I focus I can hear anyything in Smallville."

"Wait!" Dawn covers her chest. "Go back to that see through solid objects part."

"I have to focus to use it like that and I don't." Clark said. "Can I please get a little credit here I'm an intergalactic traveler not a pervert."

At this point Dawn just starts laughing at how easy it was to get a rise out of her new friend.

"So are we ok no secrets revealed to the world." Clark asks.

"Yeah we're fine." Dawn answers.

"Good because I have to go save someone before he runs his mouth and my secret is out."

Clark takes off down the steps and stops. He runs a little further before he stops again.

"There a problem Superboy?" Dawn asks.

"My speed's gone." Clark answers.

"How about a car?"

"My mom and your sister took it." Clark said stumped as to what to do now.

"Come on." Dawn ran up and ahead of him. "My car is a couple miles up hopefully you still have the strength to push it out."

'I wonder how she learned to run so fast.' Clark thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Work was hectic at the Daily Planet ever since Dark Thursday. Dozens of journalists were rampaging through the office trying to make their name off the catastrophe. Chloe Sullivan of course had he best resources and stories. However she chose a long time ago that she wouldn't make a name for herself at her friend's expense. So today she is just helping Lois Lane with her problem.<p>

"What do you mean you can't find anything on him?" Lois blurted out.

"I mean I can't find him Lo there is nothing on Alexander or Xander Harris." Chloe said.

"So what do I do now?" Lois asks.

"Get a sample of his blood and bring it to me." Chloe deadpans. "Or you go out and ask him about whatever it is that's bugging you."

Before they can finish their conversation two more people came down to see Chloe. One she could easily identify as Clark because of the plaid and the other a brunette whom neither Chloe nor Lois had any idea who she was. Lois just laughs as she hears Clark's runny nose.

"Uh oh does Clarky have the sniffles? " Lois jests.

"It's just a cold Lois" Clark says while glaring at her.

"Well, lucky for you, I have the perfect remedy…honey and a little bit of cayenne pepper. Works every time. First it makes you sneeze a bunch of times, but then I swear you're pretty much cured." Lois says.

"No!" Clark and Dawn scream at the same time.

Clark looks down at his feet. "I'm allergic to cayenne."

"Could have just said it without the dramatics Smallville. Chloe let me know if you find anything on what I asked about."

"Sure Lois." Chloe said as Lois leaves Chloe looks at Clark and his new friend. "What was that about and who's your friend."

"Chloe Sullivan, Dawn Summers, Dawn Summers, Chloe Sullivan" Clark makes the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said "and the first thing."

"Big news" Clark said. "I sneezed."

"And?" Chloe asked.

"That's not normal for me." Clark said.

"Clark, nothing with you is exactly normal, but I wouldn't call sneezing today's headline."

"It is when" Clark can't finish the sentence as he is about to sneeze.

"Both hands both hands." Dawn shouts. Clark gets both hands up but even with the defense a strong gust still blew through the basement.

"Gesundheit" Chloe said. "How much do you know" She asks looking at Dawn.

"All of it except for his race, it was kind of a hand in the cookie jar moment when I saw him sneeze down his front door then run up and catch it." Dawn said.

"Oh" Chloe said "Any word on Lex."

"We went to Lana before we came here." Clark said. "After we left she called a Robert Pontius."

"The highest paid PI in Metropolis." Chloe asked.

"Maybe Lex knew he was in trouble" Clark guessed "is there an address?"

"515 Grant Street."

Clark once again tries superspeed but the result is the same.

"Come on you guys we'll drive there." Chloe says.

"Chloe, this could be dangerous to you and Dawn." Clark said.

"And especially for you the suns down and your already on fumes." Chloe replies

"What does the sun have to do with this?" Dawn asks.

"I'll explain it all tomorrow Dawn when I'm not in a rush." Clark promises.

* * *

><p>15 Minutes later the trio arrived at Pontius' office. It was huge and pretty much the exact opposite of what you'd expect of Private Investigator's office.<p>

"Wow I have seriously underestimated the PI business." Dawn said "I was expecting cigarette buds and ceiling fans."

"I think this guy could afford central air." Clark responded before giving the wall a very determined glare.

Chloe has made her way to the computer and went to work.

"All right, I'm a decent hacker, but I'm not a miracle worker. You really don't give me enough credit for this stuff. It's not easy." Chloe said.

"Chloe" Clark called out.

With these encryptions, it's gonna take me hours to get into Lex's account.

"Chloe" Dawn called out.

"Also I might be off my game after being out hacked." Chloe added.

"Chloe" Clark and Dawn shouted out.

"What?"

"There's a hidden door in the wall." Clark said. He went to rip the wall off he got a little piece of it before his strength ran out.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked

"Still not a hundred percent." Clark answered.

"Hey Clark what about a sneeze." Dawn asked

"I can't force a sneeze Dawn." Clark said.

"Then blow?" Chloe wondered "That might work."

Clark glared at her. "That's not funny."

"I'm not kidding. Clark, with a sneeze like yours, that says a lot about your lung capacity. Now just take a really deep breath and blow it as hard as you can." Chloe said.

"It's a steel door not a birthday cake." Clark said

"I don't see anything else working Clark" Dawn said. "Come on. Let's see what you got. Huff, puff, and blow this door down."

With that Clark inhaled as much as he could and exhaled twice that. The door blew away like tissue paper.

"Oh god Clark" he turned around to see Chloe coughing trying to catch her breath with Dawn. "What did you eat today?"

"Peanut butter and Salami sandwich." Clark said. Dawn hid her head and weaseled to the other side of the room.

The three look into the now wide open safe and see pictures of a used furniture factory warehouse.

Chloe starts thinking "Okay, so either Pontius is interested in purchasing a used-furniture warehouse or –"

"This is where he thinks Lex is." Clark said.

"Taxi's leaving let's go." Chloe said.

"No" Clark said.

"Why?" Both girls asked.

"I think that blow took whatever it was that was making me sick out of me. I'm feeling a lot better." And with that Clark was gone in a blur.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Dawn asked.

"Going on two years and I still haven't." Chloe answered.


	4. Sneeze part 3

That night Lois went to the Ace of Clubs and sure enough there was Xander at the bar with a brunette she recognized form her nightmares. This woman scared Lois for two reasons. One from what she saw in the nightmares she has no objection to killing people seeing her stab someone with a wooden spike, and holding a knife to a red head. Second she should be dead the last dream Lois had of her she was stabbed by a blonde and then jumped off a building. Lois walked over deciding she would be the first to ask questions.

"Could you lift up your shirt for a minute?"

Xander almost spits his drink out and Faith just gets a smirk.

"Relax Xan she means me. They always wanta see the scar B left on me." Faith Said. She lifts up her shirt and there it is a scar from the mean looking knife she got stabbed with by Buffy.

"So all the nightmares I've seen are real?" Lois asked.

"Mostly" Faith answered. "Some are just too much sugar Ms."

"Lane, Lois Lane" she offers her hand.

"Faith" She takes the hand and they shake.

"So what am I?" Lois asked.

"A Slayer" Xander answered.

"No I like White Snake." Lois answered.

Xander and Faith both let out a small laugh.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Not slayer the band, you're a vampire slayer like me." Faith says.

Lois flashes back to a story she remembered an unprinted article Chloe wrote last year about vampires and how one girl fought them. Lois remembered the quote and realized these people were full of crap.

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone must stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Lois said in a sarcastic lull.

"That's us or you and Faith." Xander answered.

"Chosen one" Lois focuses in on.

"Oh yeah that." Faith replies realizing what Lois was on to. "Last year things really went to hell. We had to activate every slayer on the planet, and even then we still lost Sunnydale."

"Ok say I believe you. How did you guys just say screw one girl everyone's a slayer now." Lois asked.

"Magic" Xander said. "I know you won't believe this but magic is real and…"

"You know a powerful witch. She said some Latin and all us girls are now superpowered." Lois finishes.

"Um actually she touched a scythe and just the potentials became slayers." Xander answers. "How do you know about magic anyway?"

"I spent my cousin's 18th birthday being possessed by a 17th century slut that knew witchcraft." Lois answers. "Fun times."

Lois and Xander spend another half hour talking. Xander told some interesting stories but they seem far fetched even for Smaville standards. Though she'd love to see a vampire fight a meteor freak if they were real. Faith was tuning the two out her eyes moving through the dance floor. There was a reason Faith had make the meeting for here. She was looking for a vampire as it would be much easier to show Lois her new powers than just sit there and tell her about it and hope she doesn't call the white hats on them. And sure enough almost as an answer to Faith's prayers she sees a red head without a pulse following a blond girl out the door. After seeing that Faith grabs tells the two and leads them for the door. At the door Faith throws Lois a stake, and the trio is set to make their move.

"So do we even have a plan here?" Lois asks.

"Yeah a good plan Lo." Faith responds. She grabs Lois and throws her out the door. The red headed vampire now growling at this new slayer.

Lois turns around to take Faith's head off but only finds a locked door, then she turns back around and sees the red head vamp angry as ever. Before Lois can even panic she puts her fist to the vampire's face and kicks her in the gut, and throws her on the ground.

"She's not that bad" Xander said.

"I think she was in the army." Faith added. The red head lets out an ungodly scream. "Not the heart."

Lois fixes her mistake and plunges the stake into the red head's heart watching her dissolve. She walks up to the blond making sure she's ok with the exception of the marks on her neck. The girl thanks her and hugs her nearly squeezing the life out of Lois before she goes away. Now Lois has her own pressing "business" to get back to.

"Faith get out here so I can kick your ass." Lois demanded.

"Emmy, Emmy"

Lois was distracted by a man near AC's height with dark hair.

"Blond girl ye high." Lois asks putting a hand at her neck.

"No red head bit of a trouble maker."

'And that would be my first slain vampire.' Lois thought to herself.

"Haven't seen her" Lois said.

Before Lois could go back into the Ace of Clubs the man grabbed her by the arm. "Considering the stake in your pocket I'd say you did slayer." He then flips her onto the floor.

Lois gets up thanking her new pain threshold because that didn't hurt nearly as much as it should. "I staked your girlfriend I'll stake you too."

The dark haired AC screams out "You're welcome to try little girl." The man transforms into his game face which startles Lois as it's different than it should be. According to Xander a vampire's game face has yellow eyes, a bumpy face, and two fangs at the top of their mouth which was what the redhead had. The dark haired AC however while retaining the bumpy face had green eyes, 2 fangs at the top of his mouth and an additional 2 fangs at the bottom.

With this revelation the door is kicked open by Faith whom quickly threw a small vial of holy water at the green eyed vamp. She has no problem giving new slayers a little trial by fire as long as it's a newborn vampire and she's watching but she hasn't seen any vamp like this either and she won't leave a new slayer to fight it alone. And to her disappointment the holy water while left steam barely went through his skin.

"How deep in it are we?" Lois asked.

"Pretty deep" Faith answered.

With that both slayers launched an assault on the green eyed vamp. Faith started with a spin kick which the vamp easily deflected giving Lois the opening to give the vamp a mean right hook straight to the jaw. Lois repeated but this time the vamp caught her hand and countered with a head butt temporarily knocking her to the floor. Faith responded with two quick kicks to the kidney followed by a round house to the skull. Faith pulled out a stake and ready to dust him but the vamp caught her arm and put her in a hammerlock. Not one to be trapped Faith threw quick barrage of elbows. Green eyes responded by punching Faith repeatedly in her exposed ribcage for each elbow. Faith hasn't felt a punch from a vampire so powerful since the uber vamps. Eventually Faith tired out and threw a pathetic desperate elbow. The vampire caught her other arm put it behind her as well and sunk his teeth into her neck.

A loud crash is heard as Faith and green eyes topple to the floor. Green eyes hastily returns to his feet only to hear the loud crash again this time on his head. He turns around and quickly sees the source Lois Lane with a stop sign in hand. Before Lois can strike again Green eyes grabs the stop sign and delivers a kick straight into Lois' gut that would knock the wind out of her a couple weeks ago. Seeing green eyes lifted the stop sign over his head to bring down on her skull Lois jumps into the air and buries both of her feet as hard as she can into green eyes. Green eyes is sent reeling from the dropkick right into Xander with stake in hand.

"You dirty mother f-"Green eyes last words as he combusts into green dust.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lois asked.

Xander just shakes around the stake in his hand "I needed a weapon. I'm not a slayer remember."

With that both ran over to Faith in deep concern even though the vampire only had her for a couple seconds and only got some blood she hadn't moved since then.

"Faith are you alright?" Xander asked.

"Can't move paralyzed." Faith mumbles through her teeth.

"Ok we have to get her to Willow or Giles." Xander said. "Give me a hand please."

Lois grabs Faith around the waist in a bear hug and Xander grabs her by the legs. Both run to his car with Faith in tow hoping no one calls the police thinking their kidnapping her.

"Where did you get a stop sign from anyway?"

* * *

><p>It was night the end of a very interesting day in the life of Clark Kent. On the ride home he found Dawn wouldn't even let him wait till tomorrow. He had to explain everything. The meteor shower, Krypton, the meteor mutants, how he gathered power like a solar battery, Clark doesn't think he could have had his secret blown anymore wide open. And when they get home he finally looks at Dawn and sees a look he's all too familiar with she's scared of him now. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.<p>

"Is there anything that can hurt you?" Dawn asked.

"Why? Are you planning to kill me?" Clark teased.

"No, but if something like that flower or the parasite you told me about happens to you we won't have a chance against hurricane Clark." Dawn said.

"Magic" Clark mutters. "I'm vulnerable to magic." Clark hates doing this but the girl has a point. "Also if you want you can use the green me-".

"I'm good with just magic." Dawn cuts him off. He trusted her with everything and taught her how to stop him. She has no reason to be afraid now all she needs to do is hit 2 on her speed dial if he ever gets out of line.

With that they exchanged war stories until Buffy and Mrs. Kent returned.

* * *

><p>After the long day all the scoobies returned to the motel trying to get a grasp on where they're at in each of the situations.<p>

"Honey we're home." Buffy said as opening the door with Dawn in tow and seeing Faith on the couch giving a salute.

"Little help B?" Faith mumbled still paralyzed by being bitten.

Buffy pulls down the salute but keeps Faith upright.

"So Will you and Giles find anything on Dark Thursday?" Buffy asked?

"I never got a chance to. I haven't seen Giles all day. I was yelling at Xander all morning for blabbing in a bar."

"Sorry" Xander added.

"And I was out hacking someone looking for information on Xander all afternoon."

"Sorry again" Xander said.

"And tonight I had to patch up Faith who had come home bitten and had 2 badly injured ribs. I'm exhausted and I didn't even get to research."

"Sorry Will well there is always tomorrow." Buffy said. She looks at Faith "Will she walk again."

"She should be fine by sunrise." Willow answered.

Buffy looks to Xander and the paralyzed Faith.

"How about you two did you find any of the slayers before Faith became a living dead girl?"

"Screw you B" Faith muttered.

"We found one." Xander said. "Her name is Lois Lane she signed on for everything she said it's good to have a purpose again with helping people."

"Good, how about you Dawn any idea on the demon killer."

Dawn has a pretty good idea that the demon killer was Clark. She'll know for sure if there are no dead demons tonight since he's taking the night off. She's sure Clark used heat vision on the vampires and demon heads and used his strength on the others. With Willow and the coven powered by the earth Clark might not show up on their radar because of being an alien.

"I have a couple of ideas but nothing to go on." Dawn said. "How was your first day of work?" She asked changing the subject as she promised not to tell Clark's secret even to Buffy.

"It's better than Doublemeat Palace not as enjoyable as Sunnydale high." Buffy answered. "So what happened to Faith?"

"Me, Faith, and the new girl got into a fight with a vampire with green eyes. Holy water didn't hurt it, and it apparently had some sort of paralyzing bite considering what it did to Faith. I spent the rest of the night in research mode but no luck." Xander explained.

"Should we call HQ?" Willow asked.

"Nah, it's slain we're good." Buffy said. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Giles had sneaked away and made his way to a necessary meeting in Metropolis. The army of Slayers is growing larger but with the council gone they needed financial backing. For that reason Giles arranged a late night meeting with Oliver Queen. Giles sees the blond billionaire and decides to just speak his piece.<p>

"Mr. Queen, I'm Rupert Giles I called earlier about a" Was all Giles got out before he was cut off by Oliver.

"Let me save you some time Mr. Guiles." Oliver said.

"Giles" He corrected him.

"Right" Oliver said. "Anyway whatever company you come up with I know is a front for the Watcher's Council and they will not get a dime from me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Mr. Queen if you know of the council then you know what we fight why would you not help. I mean your own mother was a watcher." Giles said

"That is why I won't help." Oliver said. "You showed yourself in Mr. Giles you can show yourself out."

Taking in a moment of peace after Giles left Oliver calmed himself took his bow and spent the night shooting countries on the Daily Planet Globe.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wanted someone in the scoobies to know of Clark's powers right away and Sneeze was just the perfect oppurtunity with messed up powers. Buffy will be featured more in the next part since I couldn't think of a thing to do with her here.<p> 


	5. Wither

'OK Chloe better have a good reason for getting him out of the house this early.' Clark thought to himself. Sure he wakes up when the sun rises but he has hundreds of crushed alarm clocks that show that just because he can wake up with the sun it does not mean that he is a morning person. If it was anyone else he wouldn't bother but with Chloe there is a 50/50 chance of her getting killed. He's just happy Chloe said Lois wasn't back from her new night job yet.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Chloe says<p>

"Hey, how goes life living with Lois?" Clark asks

"Closer to coffee, further from sanity, but, you know, until Metropolis University reopens" Chloe answers. "I guess - what is it they say about a gift horse?"

"Stay away from the mouth, which is difficult because Lois uses hers so much." Clark jokes.

Chloe laughs "Right."

"So, what's going on?" Clark asks as fun as the conservation was Chloe would not call this early without a good reason.

Chloe goes in to exposition mode. "Okay, so, I found a body in the woods out at Lone Pine last night. Girl and guy decide to make like the birds and the bees, girl gets her wings cut, and guy buzzes off."

"You think he killed her?" Clark asked.

"I seriously doubt some freshly minted pimple popper is physically capable of doing that. I mean, the M.O. wasn't exactly... normal, if you know what I mean." Chloe explained

"What do you mean?" Clark wondered.

Chloe lets out a sigh seriously how can Clark not know what that means after all these years. "Impaling people in trees in under five minutes isn't humanly possible."

Clark finally catches on. "Unless the guy was infected with Kryptonite."

"And that's our only lead, and he's still missing." Chloe said.

"What were you doing at make-out point?" Clark asked knowing what Lone Pine was famous for.

Before Chloe can get out an answer the door opens and someone Clark recognizes form the aftermath of Dark Thursday enters. It was Jimmy Olsen sporting a nice black eye.

"What's up, C.K.?" Jimmy asked.

"Um nothing." Clark responded. "What happened to your eye?"

"I ran into an old girlfriend." Jimmy answered. "I didn't take the hint that she just wanted to stay friends and she hit me when I tried to kiss her."

"Served you right." Chloe teased.

It didn't take long for Clark to put two and two together sadly he couldn't stop himself from blurting out. "You hit him."

Chloe just smirks at Clark's revelation.

"We were close once." Chloe started to explain. "Like you and Lana when she was running out the back door close. Can we have a minute?"

With that the memories of what he and Lana had done as a mortal Clark's face turned red. Chloe just had to have seen him and Lana like that didn't she.

"I'm going to go while you two sort this out." Clark said desperate for an out. "Let me know when your ready to look into that other thing."

Clark left as fast as he could he'd superspeed if Jimmy wasn't there. Chloe just smiles at the fact that she can scare off the invincible Clark Kent so easily.

"So did you tell him about your new guy yet?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Chloe answered. "I'm not up for the whole big brother bit Clark thinks he is yet."

"Your secrets safe with me." Jimmy said.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"Anytime" Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it's not you?" Dawn blurted out.<p>

Clark and Dawn have been spending a good amount of time with each other on the farm since the original plan was for Dawn to attend Met U. during the day but that fell through with its closure. They had quickly become friends and today was the day Dawn decided to drop the bomb on him that the all American boyscout was the source of the demonic purge of Metropolis. Clark looked at Dawn as if she had grown another head. Sure it made perfect sense. He even agreed that the vampires and demons with blown up heads could have been done with heat vision and the ripped out hearts could be done with his strength. However Clark Kent had never killed anyone in his life. If he had the world would not have Lex Luthor in it, and he never even thought demons were real until last week when he met her.

"It's not me." Clark said again.

"Great, it's back to full out research mode." Dawn mutters.

"Though it wasn't me it sounds like it might have been another kryptonian." Clark said. "Not sure how that's possible though."

"Do you have anyway of finding out?" Dawn asks.

"Not with the fortress down." Clark answers.

"Figures" Dawn pouts. Then she notices the bandages on Clark's hands. "Care to explain that one Superboy." Dawn asks pointing at his hands.

"Cover story." Clark removes the bandages showing there is really nothing wrong with his hands. "I was checking out a crime scene and I cut myself on nearby twigs when I saved someone."

"You know I'm starting to think your not invulnerable, first the cold now this." Dawn teased

"We were in the barn and you hit me with blunt heavy objects for two hours yesterday." Clark responded.

"Relax Clark I was joking around." Dawn added. "Your 99.9% of the time invulnerable."

Both had to stop this conversation and went back to work looking for this demon destroyer as Clark heard Buffy coming to the door. She and Martha were under house arrest today waiting for the courier from Queen Industries. Buffy had been going stir crazy in the house so she took a walk around the farm. When she got back she couldn't help but feel like a teacher at the silence between the two teenagers doing research. Well Dawn was doing research and as far as she knew Clark was helping his friend Chloe out with something.

"Hey Clark you know your way around here right." Buffy said.

"Sure" Clark answered.

"So can you tell me what this rock is?" Buffy asks. Buffy puts a green rock she found on the farm on the table she likes unique rocks and hadn't seen one like this before. Clark sweats and falls over in pain. Of all the things she could have brought to him to see it had to have been kryptonite.

Buffy and Dawn are over to Clark making sure he's ok, and not understanding how he got so sick so fast. Clark just points over to the rock. "Get rid of that." He asks.

Buffy grabs the rock and throws it right it through the window. "I hope that doesn't come out of my paycheck." She quips.

Clark is quick to recover once the kryptonite is gone. "It's ok just blame me your boss will understand." Clark jokes. He looks to see Buffy and Dawn staring at him in confusion. "What?"

"Don't what us." Dawn says.

"How did the 6 foot farmboy get brought to his knees by a tiny little rock?" Buffy asks.

Clark is now cursing every single bit of meteor out there how does he explain this without the alien bit. He's got it he's a meteor freak with a power more lame then heart.

"Those rocks came down to Smallville in 2 different meteor showers. They emit a radiation that causes mutation in normal people." Clark explains.

"Oh god." Buffy mutters. "Should I go wash my hands?"

"No it usually takes prolonged exposure or a traumatic incident for the radiation to effect you." Clark explains. "And you usually get some form of super power."

"And your power is an allergic reaction. That's lame." Buffy said.

"Could be worse" Clark says.

"How?" Buffy asks.

"I could be the courier you apparently hit in the head with it." Clark jokes looking at the blond man rubbing his head on the ground.

"Oh no." Buffy is in a state of shock. All day waiting around and she stones the messenger. Buffy is out the door so fast she amazes Clark with her speed. 'What is it about Sunnydale that made the girls run so fast?' Clark thought.

"So what was that really about?" Dawn asked.

"They're radioactive pieces of Krypton." Clark answers. "If I'm around one long enough it can kill me. It's the only thing besides magic that can hurt me."

Before Dawn can say anything else Clark gets a call on his cell phone from Chloe.

"Interesting phone call?" Dawn asked.

"The thing I'm working on with Chloe."

"The make Clark bleed plant?" Dawn asked for clarification.

"That would be the one." Clark said. "The guy I saved is in the hospital we're going to take a look at his medical records."

"Can I come?" Dawn asked. "I'm going stir crazy here and can use a good mystery."

"Fine." Clark said as he picked her up bridal style. "If your sister asked Chloe picked us up." Both were gone in a blur."

* * *

><p>Buffy is outside picking up the blond courier off the floor she can't believe her luck is this bad. She has been waiting all day for him to show up and when he does she hits him with a rock.<p>

"Hey. Are you alright?" Buffy asks.

"Hi. And yes I'm fine." The courier answered.

Buffy looks at the letter. "Queen Industries. Must have caught a strong headwind. Mrs. Kent's been waiting for this for weeks. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The courier replied.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry." Buffy said. "Just so you know, with a face like that, you can do a whole lot better than playing errand boy to the rich and arrogant. Here." She gave him a generous tip as an apology for the possible concussion.

"Thank you very much. What is, uh –" The courier wondered.

"It's a tip." Buffy said. 'Maybe he can't do better.' She thought to herself.

"A tip? Oh- Okay." The courier said

"Seriously – aim a little higher." Buffy said.

"Listen, um" Before the courier AKA Oliver Queen could say anything the blond girl was gone. Buffy was back in the house with Martha Kent coming down the steps.

"Did I hear a window break? Martha asks.

"Yeah Clark did it." Buffy said. "Also your pledge finally sailed in from Queen Industries."

Martha's face now gets startled. "Where's the man who came with it?"

"The courier?" Buffy asked. "Oh, I gave him his tip and sent him on his merry little way.

Martha frantically goes to the door as she sees the car pull out.

Martha sighs "Handsome, chiseled features, with a smile that could light up a barn?"

"Mrs. Kent, you have a crush on the courier?" Buffy asks.

Martha puts her hand s up in frustration. "You mean the billionaire CEO who stopped by to talk about his financial support of my platform? No, Buffy, I don't. I've never even met him, and now I probably never will." Martha just leaves Buffy where she is and goes back upstairs.

"That was Oliver Queen." Buffy figures out. "Well at least she doesn't know I hit him with a rock."

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn arrive at the hospital and find Chloe and Jimmy waiting for their arrival. Clark can't figure out why Jimmy's there he figures Chloe felt sorry for hitting him and brought him along to get photos for her byline. The four wait until his mother leaves then make their way into the boy's room.<p>

"Okay, we don't have much time." Chloe said. "His mom's in the cafeteria. Wow, this guy's pretty messed up."

"Not as bad as his girlfriend in the tree." Jimmy adds.

Dawn looking at the X-ray and sees a bunch of circles. "Are those eggs?" she wonders.

"What are these things on his lungs?" For all his visions Clark can't figure it out either.

A simple whoa is all Jimmy can get out.

"Beats me." Chloe adds.

Clark, Dawn, and Chloe are startled by a click from a camera

"Jimmy!" Chloe says between shout and whisper.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Dawn adds.

"What?" Jimmy asks. "Look, we have to get this in the paper. We have to warn people."

"We don't even know what it is yet." Chloe said.

"She's right." Clark said. "A picture of a weird x-ray isn't exactly page-one material."

"Yeah, well, maybe we'd have a better picture if I was with you guys when you found him." Jimmy said bitterly.

"I didn't even get an invitation." Dawn said glaring at Clark.

"I've known you for a week Dawn next time there's a mystery I will drive up in the mystery machine to get you myself ok." Clark said.

"Jimmy that was my call." Chloe said. "You're just so much more at home on the streets of Metropolis. I know the woods freak you out."

"No, no, you know what freaks me out?" Jimmy asked. "Is my friend traipsing through a forest on purpose when she knows something like that can happen."

"Guys, this really isn't the time for this." Clark said.

"Yeah, you're right, C.K" Jimmy said. "I got to go take care of something."

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Is he always that fired up?" Dawn asks.

"You should see him when he's on his 10th cup of house-drip." Chloe jests.

All three share a laugh.

"How are your hands?" Chloe asked?

"Healed." Clark answered

"Which begs the obvious question, since not even Obi-Wan's lightsaber can ginsu your super dermis - how did a little vine cut through it?" Chloe said.

"I don't know, but I didn't get weak, so it's not Kryptonite." Clark said stumped as to what's hurting him now.

"Well, I sent a cutting of the vine to my botany professor at Met. U." Chloe said "If it's not meteor rock, what else could it be?"

"Could be a mystical plant but I need a computer and an internet connection to do research." Dawn offered.

"My laptop is your laptop." Chloe replied.

The three decided to stay in the hospital until the guy woke up, Dawn found something, or Chloe got a call from her professor. They couldn't do anything till then anyway.

* * *

><p>Buffy taking the initiative had Willow help her locate Oliver Queen. She might be fired but Mrs. Kent was too nice of a person to hang her like that because of her mistake. Especially since Mrs. Kent was rallying such a noble cause. According to Giles, Oliver already shot down the slayers but hopefully he is not a completely useless spoiled idiot. She's also kicking herself in the butt for not going valley girl on Giles and asking what Oliver was like, Could have saved her this whole mess while she approaches him with a fruit basket in hand.<p>

"Miss, you cannot go in there." An assistant commanded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. This woman does not have an appointment."

"It's okay. She's expected." Oliver said.

The assistant grunts as she goes down the elevator.

Buffy is startled as she sees Oliver using one of her training exercises.

"Why does a billionaire need the mental powers of yoga?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I find the focus benefits my work." Oliver said.

"And, apparently, your premonitions." Buffy quipped.

"After your lamentable blunder, it was either this or a good firing from your boss, right?" Oliver jests. "Although, I must say, I didn't picture the fruit basket."

Now Buffy's annoyed. "Mr. Queen, I surmise that you're very busy with all your bendy stuff, so I'll be really short –"

"Peanuts." Oliver offered. "I'm allergic."

'I'll try and remember that." Buffy said. "Look, Martha Kent is a sterling Senator, and, um, I would be devastated if" At the sight of an apple in her face Buffy gets confused. "Childhood bobbing trauma?"

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked "No? Okay."

Buffy is now plotting ways to kill the billionaire and make it look like a painful accident. She's up to 12. "Look, I realize that I was very rude the other day, and I'm just trying to apologize. And if you hold this against Martha Kent, it will be you who is missing out on the opportunity of doing good work with a great woman" Buffy stops to catch her breath and sees Oliver isn't flinching. "Right. Well, I guess I was prematurely accurate in my opinion of you."

"Miss Summers?" Oliver said to get her attention. "If you want my full and undivided attention, why don't you come with me to Lex Luthor's ball?"

Buffy glares at him. "While I'm sure downsizing me for an entire evening would make great sport, I think I'll pass."

Oliver smirks. "If Martha Kent's as amazing as you say she is, it's gonna take a lot more than a few minutes of groveling to convince me that she's worthy of my support."

Buffy sighs and realizes she's caught. "I don't have a costume." This should get her free.

"You don't have a costume. Hmm." Oliver says his voice full of sarcasm.

Buffy curses under her breath. "The telepathy."

"Here you go." Oliver said.

"Um...okay. Even in my size." Buffy says about the Marian costume but after that eventful Halloween she'll never wear something like this again.

"I'm good at sizing people up" Oliver said.

Buffy can spot 2 areas where he's wrong or at least hopes he is. "Keep it I have a thing against women from the past." How is she supposed to say she was possessed by an 18th century girl and left for demon chow? "I'll come in my own costume and meet you there Mr. Queen."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Dawn hasn't found anything but the doctor's have figured out what's in the boy's stomach.<p>

"The pods inside his stomach are seeds not eggs." Chloe said. "He's going into surgery in an hour."

"Anything from your professor friend?" Clark asked.

Chloe explained. "He was unable to identify the species, but he could break down the DNA, and it's foreign... to the planet Earth, which explains why it could cut you."

"It's alien?" Dawn said. "I've been looking for 3 hours and this whole time it was alien."

"How did it get here?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, but while it can't gestate in our soil, the chemistry of the human body creates a perfect potting mix." Chloe said.

All 3 were startled by a blood curdling scream coming from the boy's room.

"Find his mother!" A nurse shouted. "I'm issuing a code red."

The three look into the room to see the boy dead. The seeds in his stomach grew and vines pushed through his skin like the aliens from the movie do.

Dawn says nothing showing how sadly familiar she is with death.

"Oh, my god." Chloe said.

"We need to stop it." Clark said.

"Not it, Clark - her." Chloe said "The plant's have a sex - female.

"It needed a male to reproduce, which is why the girlfriend was killed so quickly." Clark said.

The three split the hall as a coroner came in.

"Coming through." A woman said. "Park ranger up at Lone Pine. Hunter found her this morning."

"Excuse me; I think I can identify her." Clark said having met the ranger Gloria earlier when finding the boy. The body however is a blond girl. "I'm sorry, there's been a mistake. That's not the park ranger."

"Selena Adams, 28, went missing last week. Only female ranger in the county." The woman tells him.

"It's Gloria" Clark tells Dawn and Chloe before he blurs off.

'I'm making a collar that zaps him every time he does that.' Dawn thinks to herself. She looks over and realizes Chloe is back in the boy's room. They both look and realize that the monster plant has a weakness. One of the branches went into the electrical outlet and was electrocuted.

"Electricity can kill this thing." Dawn said. "How fast can we get to Lone Pine?"

"I'm driving." Chloe said.

* * *

><p>Clark comes to a stop in Lone Pine "Gloria!"<p>

"I was hoping we'd meet again." The faux park ranger said

"What are you?" Clark asked

"I'm just a girl that loves nature." Gloria answered

"You're not human." Clark said. "You're not even from this planet."

"No. But I think I'm gonna like it here." Gloria tells him.

"Wherever you're from, go back - now!" Clark demands.

Gloria looks like she might cry. "I can't. My world is gone. It was paradise. It was lush and green and full of life. But towers of steel replaced the forests, upsetting the balance of nature. So I tried to correct it."

"At the cost of how many lives?' Clark asked.

"They didn't understand me, either. They branded me a criminal. They imprisoned me in a desolate wasteland where the suns never set and nothing ever grows."

A dawning revelation hits Clark "The Phantom Zone."

Gloria realized who she's talking to. "I knew I'd seen you before. You're the Kryptonian that opened the gateway."

"How do you know that?" Clark asks?

"Because I was there. The savages were attacking a girl." Gloria answers

Clark just lets out in a somber tone "Raya."

"And you touched the gateway, and it all went white. Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't belong." Gloria quips.

"You could learn to adapt like I did." Clark offers.

Gloria just lets out a smile. "What do you think I'm doing? There will be a party nearby soon full of eligible suitors waiting for me to spread my beauty."

"You have to stop!" Clark commands her.

Gloria's smile turns into the face of a killer. "Says who?" as the whips tangle and impale Clark. Jimmy being the last thing he sees before he blacks out. "I can't change my nature, and no one else will ever make me again."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later the girls arrive at Lone pine.<p>

"Clark! Clark, we can't find you on our own! You have to help us! Where are you? Clark!" Chloe shouted.

Clark strained through the pain and gave a weak. "Chloe, Dawn."

"Oh, my God. Clark." Dawn found him and looks at the sight in horror.

Dawn lifts her hand and used the very little magic Tara had taught her before things got bad.

"Tauo freim" Dawn says as lighting shoots from her hands that fries the vines and frees Clark. She nearly falls down from the power.

Chloe looks at the sight and runs over. "Come on, Clark. Come back. This world can't lose you twice in one month." She looks over to Dawn "How did you do that?"

"I was trained a little in witchcraft but don't tell anyone." Dawn answered. "I can control fire and lightning. And I can make a pencil float."

"Why didn't you learn more?" Chloe asked.

Dawn's face darkens "My teacher died and I saw what magic can do to a person."

Clark lets out a groan as he starts to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked

"I will be in a second." Clark says getting to his feet. "How'd you kill it?"

Chloe pulls out her stun gun. "Biology 101 - electricity denatures enzymes."

"We have to help Jimmy." Clark realizes.

"Jimmy?" Chloe asks.

Clark points him out. "He's over there, go find him. Gloria is headed to the mansion."

Chloe takes command. "I'll get help for Jimmy, but Gloria probably won't show until the party's started Clark."

"I Know." Clark says. "I have a costume ball to get ready for."

Dawn can almost see his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"At least we have 3 hours to get costumes." Dawn said

"You're not going." Clark said.

"If you don't take me I'll sneak in." Dawn counters back. "Besides you need back up in case jungle girl shish kabobs you again."

Clark gives up "Fine but I'm not dressing up as Zorro, Spider Man or anyone else in a mask."

"Fair enough" Dawn says. "But I will not be dressing up as a fluffy princess girly girl."

"Any ideas?" Clark asks.

"We'll ask my frie- Well we'll ask Andrew." Dawn said.

* * *

><p>Back at the motel most of the scoobies are getting ready for the ball. In addition to blackmailed Buffy, Xander, and Willow are going to meet Lex Luthor since Queen fell through. They are all getting ready for the party except for Faith and Lois whom are patrolling, and Giles whom is starting to wonder if Smallville is on a hellmouth with all the weird occurrences in this small town he has been researching. Buffy's news today of rocks that cause mutation wasn't exactly helping.<p>

"Rocks that cause genetic mutation are you sure about this Buffy." Giles asked.

"That's what the farmboy said." Buffy comes out in her Red Riding Hood costume from years past. She had kept it in the bus when Sunnydale fell each person had a bag on the bus for either moving on or things to lie on their grave. On Andrew's advice she took the old costume and filled the basket with toy guns and toy knives and the new costume was someone called Baby Bonnie Hood.

"Giles do you think that one of these mutations can cause an allergic reaction to these rocks?" Buffy asked. Giles rubbed his glasses truth be told he had no idea. There is so much about these rocks that no one knows.

"It's possible but according to Mr. Kent the radiation in these rocks cause mutation which means they would likely strengthen the infected." Giles explained. "It could be a mutation since we don't know how exactly these rocks work but it's more likely that if someone was weakened from these rocks it would be because they share a common origin."

"So that person would either be telling the truth or be an alien?" Buffy asked.

"Precisely" Giles said not exactly sure what Buffy was getting to.

'So Clark's a mutant with a lame power.' Buffy thought to herself. 'He's too normal human to be an alien he'll probably grow up to be that old farmer in the painting.'

"Willow, Xander move it we gotta go." Buffy ordered. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"We're coming Buff calm down." Xander got out of his room in something similar to Spike's attire with white stripe sideburns.

"What did you do?" Buffy asks. "Mix comics with movies."

"Actually yes if I already had the eye patch I think I should try to make it work."

Before Buffy can even try to make an argument Dawn bursts through the door and went straight to the weapons cabinet.

"Buffy where's the katana?" Dawn asks.

"In any other family that might sound strange." Buffy quipped. "Right hand door."

Dawn grabs the sword and goes back for the door. "Freeze" Buffy stops her "What are you wearing and why?"

Dawn's currently wearing the top of Chloe's schoolgirl costume from last year along with a green dress that goes down to her knees also borrowed from Chloe along with black knee length socks, a blue wig and a pair of slide on shoes.

"A costume for the ball." Dawn said.

"As what?" Buffy asks. "A samurai schoolgirl."

"Actually yes take it up with Andrew. We only had 3 hours to even get costumes." Dawn tells her.

"How did you get an invitation or desire to go?" Buffy said. "I'm being blackmailed and the only reason Xander, and Willow are going is because that rich snob Queen shot us down."

"Clark got an invitation." Dawn said. "He wants to go about as much as the rest of us but he has something he has to do there and I refused to let him show up alone. With any luck we'll be in and out in 15 minutes."

"What does he have to do?" Xander asked.

Dawn realizes she has said too much "I don't know." Dawn lied. "Probably wants to hit Lex." With that Dawn leaves.

'Maybe Clark is hiding something.' Buffy thought to herself.

'_Be careful Buff or you'll push her away like with Kenny.'_

'Willow can't I think in peace?'

'_Sorry Buff you just sounded nervous'_

'I know I just worry about her and Kenny was a thricewise like we thought. Are you ready yet?'

'_Another 5 minutes.'_

"Are you kidding me Will?" Buffy screams aloud making Xander and Giles jump.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to go." Dawn asked looking at Clark's costume. "Clark wore clothes that were surprisingly not that different than what he usually wears except for the colors." Black pants, and white shoes. A traditional red shirt that he had on under a black shirt from his Kal days with the collar up and a baseball bat in his right hand.<p>

"Yeah I'm ready. Here wear this under your shirt." Clark gives Dawn Raya's crystal.

"Pretty" Dawn said. "What does it do?"

"Me and Gloria were trapped in a place called the Phantom Zone. This crystal repelled the others it might protect you from her." Clark explains.

"Cool" Dawn says. 'My first alien cross' she thinks to herself.'

With everything set they go to the party.

* * *

><p>At the party everyone is entertained by the All American Rejects. Lex is dressed as Alexander the Great and Lana is Cleopatra. And Buffy is greeted at the door by Oliver dressed as Robin Hood.<p>

"You say you didn't want to dress as a woman from the past yet you came as Little Red Riding Hood?" Oliver asked.

Buffy opens the basket revealing the knives and guns. "Summers women always go as warrior women" Buffy said.

Oliver just laughs at the arsenal. "I would have gone as Morrigan myself. Or the Marian costume"

"Didn't like the way it measured parts of me up." Buffy said.

"Miss Summers, honestly, that was a miscalculation." Oliver replied.

"Well, that would be my polite comment on your choice of legwear for this evening." Buffy quipped.

"You have a quick tongue. I find that very attractive." Oliver said.

"Well, keep it in your quiver, jolly green bandit." Buffy said. "So, is your fortune the do-it-yourself, steal-from-the-rich kind, or is it silver-plattered like our host's?"

"It belonged to my parents," Oliver said. "And I, uh - I inherited it when they died."

'Smooth move Buffy dig up emotional scars on the guy your sucking up to.' She chastised herself. "Well, I wasn't going to give it to you, but the tights - you're totally pulling it off."

They both move aside and see Clark and Dawn. Clark laughing at whatever Dawn's telling him.

"So wait you actually became the pink ranger?" Clark asked between laughs

"Yes or at least that's what the monks made me think" Dawn said continuing the story "Spike said he was going to have a little niblet before moving on to Lady Buffy. But since the bow Buffy grabbed at the last minute was from Ethan's I actually changed into the pink ranger right before he bit me and whooped him from pillar to post till he ran away." Dawn gets her own laugh from the story even if it's fake its still funny. "That's why the Summers women are always warrior women on Halloween or costume parties."

"Haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Clark."

Clark would recognize Lana's voice anywhere on this planet.

"Lana, Lex" Clark said.

"It was good of you came Clark it's nice to see a familiar face" Lana looks to Dawn. "And some new ones"

Clark makes the introductions "Dawn Summers, meet Lana Lang, and Lex Luthor" Clark can't help but put a bit of venom on that last name.

"Look Clark I know things haven't been rig-. " Lex is cut off

"Save it you've said everything you have to say on Dark Thursday." Clark says.

Lex glares at Clark and Clark glares right back, any more and Lex might fit in an astray

"Lex Luthor... with a girl that he doesn't have to inflate." Buffy saw a fight might break out with what Dawn said. So she went to break it up and Oliver quickly caught on.

Lex laughs "Lana Lang, Oliver Queen. We went to boarding school together."

"Talked to any of the old gang lately?" Oliver asks.

"Enjoy the party." Lex says trying not to sound upset as he leaves.

"I always do." Oliver quips.

"If that's a friend, I'd hate to see an enemy." Lana observes.

"Thanks for the help Robin Hood." Clark said.

"It's Queen, Oliver Queen." Oliver puts his hand.

"Clark Kent" Clark shakes his hand. Then lowers his head as his super hearing has finally picked up Gloria in low and behold the greenhouse.

"I'd like to stay and talk but I promised Dawn I'd show her something in the greenhouse." Clark said.

"Oh right that thing." Dawn added. "Come on I've had enough of people in stupid costumes anyway." Both teens are gone at impressive speed. Buffy would have probably followed to yell at the two if Mrs. Kent didn't just arrive.

"Senator Kent! Hi, I've been looking all over for you." Buffy said. "I would like you to meet Oliver Queen."

"Mr. Queen, it's nice to finally meet you." Martha said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Oliver said. "So, Buffy has been telling me about your policy points. We should get together and talk about how I can help you."

"I'm looking forward to that. Thank you." Martha said.

"Thank Buffy." Oliver said "She can be very persuasive."

* * *

><p>Xander and Willow arrived waiting for Lex. Willow had dressed up as Glenda from the Wizard of Oz in pink dress and wand. She had waited till after Dawn left to avoid the usual fight that comes whenever this comes up. Willow saw Glenda as the good witch she hopes to be. Dawn saw Glenda as a mind rapist who enjoyed torturing Dorothy and probably pillaged Oz with the ruby slippers after Dorothy left. Lex comes up and Willow's face is instantly pale from the aura he put out. Sure it was no first but it was awfully chalky.<p>

"Mr. Harris, Ms. Rosenberg I'm glad we could meet." Lex said

"Mr. Luthor" Xander said.

"I'm interested in this school for gifted girls. I'd like to help if I can" Lex said.

"That's Ok." Willow said. "I got a call earlier today. Our original benefactor got everything we needed."

"Well these girls' futures are important. It's no problem to help." Lex said.

"You're a kind person Mr. Luthor." Willow lied. "Sorry we wasted your time."

"Don't be if you got what you needed you just accidentally wasted it." Lex said.

Xander and Willow take their leave and on the way out she knows what is coming from Xander and is not in the mood for it.

"Ok Will after Queen lost interest this was the guy to go to pretty sure Buff is going to slay us for blowing him off." Xander said.

Willow shoots him the resolve face.

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve that?" Xander asked.

"Nothing" Willow replied. "It's just I read his aura and he's bad, very bad, Mayor Bad, maybe even-"

"Will your babbling." Xander told her.

"Well I'm nervous." Willow defended herself.

"Look we'll go home have you do the research thing, get Lois and Faith to pick up Dawn, and you'll have the whole night to learn the inner truths of Lex Luthor." Xander offered.

"Aw you always know what to say to make me feel better." Willow replied.

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn arrive at the greenhouse to see Gloria with her next victim.<p>

"Game's over!" Dawn quips.

Both laugh and Clark just looks at her confused.

'Not as good as Buffy's' Dawn thinks to herself.

"Who the hell are you people?" Gloria's next victim asked.

"The gardeners. Get out!" Clark ordered and the man took off.

"Kryptonians - always so hard and cold." Gloria quipped.

"You can't go home, and we can't let you stay. What are we gonna do?" Clark asked.

"We'll have to let nature decide." Gloria said. "You saved me from the Phantom Zone, Clark. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Gloria lets the vines fly again but Clark having learned better rolls out of the way with Dawn rolling over to the other side. The vines wind themselves around Clark's neck and hoist him up but before they can impale him again he's quickly cut down by Dawn with katana in hand. Gloria makes a rush for Dawn but Clark knocks her back into the wall with his new super breath. Gloria looks at the lead door she was just literally blown through she sees a way to win this fight.

"You know I hid in the radioactive mines of Kandor when your people came for me." Gloria said. "I lasted 6 hours before they had to send in a Martian after me," Gloria is holding liquid kryptonite in a bottle. Clark backs up knowing full well what will happen if she gets close. He doesn't want to do it but he doesn't have a choice he can't protect Dawn or fight off kryptonite and Gloria at the same time. In a blur he picks up Dawn and takes her outside. He returns uses heat vision to bring down the lights. With the floor already covered in water Gloria was electrocuted and disappeared like she never existed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an ambulance Chloe has just used a defibrillator on Jimmy to kill Gloria's seeds that were in his stomach.<p>

"Did you just paddle me?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." Chloe chuckles. "You had those things in you and electricity is the only way to kill them."

"Thanks for saving my life." Jimmy said.

"Get some rest." Chloe tells him as she moves to the front of the ambulance.

"Thanks for letting me do that." Chloe said.

"Yeah, well you owe me since I could lose my job for that little stunt." The driver said.

"I'll just say I paddled you first." Chloe replied before kissing the driver. Chloe stops coming up for air.

"You're an interesting woman Chloe Sullivan." The driver said.

"And you're a good man Davis Bloom." Chloe replied.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Oliver have left the party and he's walking her back to the hotel.<p>

"I have enjoyed courting you against your will this evening." Oliver said.

"Hmm, only because I let you." Buffy replied.

"I'd like to kiss you now." Oliver said.

"Um, you know, the lady requires a show of skill before awarding you with her favor." Buffy replied.

"Which is actually where I was going with the kiss." Oliver said.

Buffy lets out a laugh. "Let's make it interesting." She points at a can on top of the motel railing. "Hit that can with your arrow... and I'm yours."

Oliver just smirks. "You're that easy, huh?"

"It's that hard." Buffy replies

"I'm gonna go for it." Oliver said.

"Take your shot hood" Buffy quipped.

Oliver takes a shot but as far as the eye can see he misses.

"Gimme" Buffy ordered.

Buffy aims the bow and being the Slayer the arrow goes straight through the can and into the wall.

"Better luck next time, hood."

Buffy goes into the motel. Leaving Ollie staring at the can in the wall. And where his arrow had hit shooting the stay-tab off the can.

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn are back on the farm enjoying cookies and milk on the couch in the barn. They're watching the show Andrew used for their costumes on Clark's laptop. Clark is watching interested and confused, Dawn is thinking of ways to kill Andrew to make it look like a long lasting, painful, accident.<p>

"You know this is actually better than the last couple Romero movies." Clark said.

"I know some scenes not withstanding." Dawn replies.

Clark hears two sets of heartbeats coming to the barn.

Faith and Lois enter the barn. Faith is here to take Dawn home and Lois is here to resign from her job. Faith makes it to the top of the steps and sees Dawn with a 6 foot man with black hair that Faith wouldn't mind having a couple hours alone with. How do the Summers women get these incredible guys and she gets the good for nothing principal?

"Smallville what the hell are you watching?" Lois asks.

"Zombie cartoon." Clark answers. "It's surprisingly good."

Clark looks over and sees a brunette he doesn't know.

"Clark Kent." He put his hand out.

"Faith" She shakes his hand.

"No last name?" Clark asks.

"It's a mystery." Faith said.

"It's Lehane." Dawn adds

"What I say about using the surname." Faith puts on a fake smile to Dawn. "Ready to go D"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Clark if I'm still alive." Dawn gets up and leaves with Faith not noticing Clark watching them go.

Lois fakes a cough to get his attention.

"I approve Smallville." Lois said

"Approve of what?" Clark asked going for a drink of milk.

"You and Dawn" Lois smirked.

If Clark didn't have the ability to hold his breath for at least 20 minutes he's pretty sure he'd be choking right now.

"We're just friends Lois." Clark said.

"Sure" Lois responds.

"How do you know her anyway?" Clark asked.

"She's friends with they guy that recruited me for the new job." Lois said. "Back to what we were talking about before Smallville."

"Dawn's nice" Clark says. "But she's also arrogant, stubborn, and headstrong. If I wanted that I could ask you out."

Lois punches him on the arm and Clark plays it up for dramatic effect but can't help to notice she's been working out.

"Well I'm not going to stick around here all night. Is your mom inside?"

Clark nods and Lois goes to the house.

'Where did she get me and Dawn from?' Clark thinks to himself' 'I mean sure she's smart, funny, She knows what it's like to keep a secret, and she accepted me in about 5 seconds. Also cute, her long brunette hair, and beautiful blue…Damn you Lois Lane.'

* * *

><p>Lex enters his study after the party and the after party he had with Lana. Lex was "friends" with Clark too long to be lied to as easily as Ms. Rosenberg tried. Lex opened his computer to see what the men he sent on her had to report to see that his entire computer was hacked into. Doing his best to contain his rage he grabbed the phone.<p>

"Please ask Lutessa to meet me in my office. Thank you." Lex said. Lex had known about his half sister for a couple of years now. But he kept her at length until she started showing powers not too long ago. He told her the truth about her family hoping to study a meteor freak in it's personal habitat She was faster and stronger than most people and healed quicker although Lex and his scientists still can't figure out why. With her natural talents she quickly became head of the capture team for 33.1.

"You better have a good reason for bringing me here so late at night Lex." Tess said barging into the room.

"Lutessa"

"It's just Tess." She corrected him. No way is she using the name Lionel gave her.

"Someone hacked into my computer and made a copy of all the information on it. Including 33.1 Tess. All the good work we've done saving the world from the meteor freaks it can all be undone in one moment."

"How do we stop this person?" Tess asked.

Lex puts a picture up of Willow on the screen. "By finding the misguided girl and bringing her in."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

1. I liked Jimmy as a friend to the characters but I just didn't like Jimmy in relationships because he was either untrusting (Chloe) or just an ******* (Dumping an amnesiac Kara)

2. Next up I finally get a break from Season 6 cannon with Lex's security team vs the Scoobies


	6. Smackdown Motel

Author's Note: I can't believe it took me this long to say but thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>It was night on the Kent farm and Clark was in the loft with present in hand for Dawn's birthday. What confused Clark at first was the conversation he had with Buffy. She said she said Dawn's birthday wasn't till March. It didn't take for long Clark to figure out what this really was about. He just hopes Dawn's lighter side wins out with what he has on his mind. Other wards Clark might get smacked across the face with a piece of meteor rock.<p>

"Hey Superboy." Dawn announced making her presence known.

"Hey Dawn." Clark said as she came up the barn.

"Is that for me?" She asked spotting the present in his hand.

"Well it's been two weeks." Clark replied.

Dawn takes the present from Clark, and all she can do is laugh when she opens it and sees what it is.

"You know I don't know if I should hurt you or hug you because of this." She said lifting out a Chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting on it and a candle shaped with a big 5 as on little kid's birthday cakes."

Dawn also sees a piece of paper that says "Good for one anything I can do."

"So, how did you know this wasn't my real birthday?" Dawn asked.

"Buffy told me it was in March." Clark replied. "I'm guessing today is the day the monks-"

"Pushed me into a human, yeah." Dawn answered. "I know its twisted but-"

"You're thankful for your family but you want to celebrate your actual birthday." Clark finished.

"You're speaking from experience aren't you Clark?" Dawn asked face full of frosting.

"Yeah, I have no idea when my actual birthday is. My parents just picked a date for the adoption papers." Clark explained. "Anyway what do you say we get off this depressing subject and figure out something good to use that piece of paper for?"

"I already know what I'm going to use it for but not today." Dawn had seen Buffy coming and knew she'd have to take her back home. She ran up and hugged Clark. "Thanks for the birthday Superboy." Dawn cut Buffy off at the door and both Summers women left.

* * *

><p>Willow had spent the past week looking for Information on Lex but kept coming up short. "Dam this is flat out ridiculous, not even Tara was this clean." Willow griped another night going on nothing. And to add to the misery all the information she stole from Lex's computer was encrypted by Molly Griggs who made the initiative encryptions look like child's play. Willow easily stole the data but reading it was another story.<p>

"Hey Red didn't Lo say to focus on the encrypted files because cue ball sleeps with the key to his skeleton filled closet around his neck." Faith asked

"Yes and with a double barrel in each arm." Willow added. "I was just hoping to find something on him before I have to brainwash the next batch of goons he sends our way. Because even with magic these encryptions aren't getting any easier to crack."

"We could always ask Angel. With how evil this guy is there's a good chance he might be a client." Faith quipped.

Willow's face darkens. "Between Dana and…Fred, I think we should just leave him be."

Faith had walked right into it and didn't know what to say.

"You did everything you could Will."

Buffy entered catching the last part of the conversation. She knew Fred was Willow's friend and her death was bothering her. When Willow sensed Fred was infected by Illyria she did everything she could to stop it. She even went to the astral plane to even learn how to teleport to take Fred to the deeper well. Willow had done everything she could to help even mastering the ability to teleport it was just two hours too late.

"B's right Red. At least you tried to save her and didn't act like a ponce with a horn up your ass like Giles." Faith said. She can't help but think Angel will rip Giles' head off if he ever sees him again.

"Ponce?" Buffy asked.

"I gotta get away from Giles. I'm starting to sound like him." Faith whined.

All 3 girls shared a much needed laugh at Faith's expense.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kent Farm Clark was waiting for Dawn to show up since he knew she was cashing in her present. Clark saw Dawn enter the barn with a package in her arms that she gave to Clark.<p>

"California must have very different customs than Kansas." Clark said.

"Just open it." Dawn replied.

Clark opened the box and in it there was a black T-Shirt with the crest from Raya's crystal in the very middle of it in red. Clark only stood there confused half about what his new friend had gotten him, or gotten him into.

"You took my crystal to a shop?" Clark asked.

"No I took a drawing of an s in a nice shape to a shop." Dawn replied.

"And what am I doing with this shirt." Clark asked not sure what she's getting to or getting him into.

Dawn just smiled. "Your missions if you choose to accept it as my birthday present Agent Superboy. Go to Metropolis incinerate any vampire you see, while you use that super hearing of yours to help people that need it all night long."

"So you want me to do that patrol thong Buffy did in Sunnydale while wearing this." Clark asked for clarification.

"Pretty much." Dawn admitted. "You need a night out I'm starting to think your going to turn into one of those old farmers children start monster stories about."

"I will not." Clark objected.

"Yes you will" Dawn started "And since you only go out to help people I figured why fight it."

Clark disappeared in a blur. He agreed to go out to get away from Dawn for the night. Not that he hated her just needed to try to clear his head after the bomb Lois dropped on him last week. Sure he likes Dawn and might have a crush on her like Lois said but he still has feelings for Lana.

"So how do I look?" Clark asked.

Dawn turned around and looked over Clark. He still had jeans and black shoes on with the black t. Clark had brushed his hair to the side and soaked down making him look more like Jor-El from 1961 than himself.

"Not bad but I'd wear some sunglasses or something for your face just in case your seen." Dawn answered.

"With how fast I run Dawn no one's going to see me. Night Dawn" And with another blur Clark is gone. Dawn was set to leave the barn but she got a message from Buffy on her cell phone. "3-12" Dawn's eyes lit up in horror.

"If you and your billionaire boyfriend do it on my bed I will curse you until Judgment Day." Dawn texts back.

2 minutes later Dawn gets another reply form Buffy. "Need new code, Motel under attack, Stay put B."

* * *

><p>10 minutes earlier.<p>

"Really" Xander asked ear to ear smile. All this time Giles spent looking into the cause of Dark Thursday and Xander had discovered it playing off a hunch from soldier guy's pseudo memory. He can not wait until he finds G-man to rub it in his face, and see how many times he can get him to clean his glasses by calling him G-man repeatedly. "Alright not a word thanks Riley. " Xander hangs up the phone and turns off the encrypting machine. "I just found out what caused Dark Thursday."

Giles looked at him dumbfounded. He had been looking for weeks while he and Faith took one night off from looking for slayers and Xander of all people had already figured it out.

"Of course you have and what caused worldwide earthquakes might I ask?" Giles said.

"A weapon stole from the Pentagon. Sorry G-man" Xander responded.

"Right, bloody priceless" Giles with glasses in hand scrubbing them. "A month of research and it was all man made."

"The weapon was man made." Xander said. "But according to Riley whoever stole it fought and moved like Glory."

At this point Giles is now stressed out getting more questions than answers. He goes to the bookshelf for more research hoping this hell god won't cost Buffy her life. And to top it off he can't see a thing.

"Xander can you do something about the light in here 2 of the bulbs are blown out." Giles said.

"I can give you a light luv."

Xander would recognize that voice anywhere after the Vegas Riot.

"Giles down" Xander yelled pushing down the watcher as the book shelf is set ablaze.

"Hello luv long time no see"

Xander looked over the redhead with neck length red hair and orange eyes. He responded with two words. "Hello Claire."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lois and Faith have taken to fighting Lex's security team on the main floor.<p>

"You know it's a good thing no one actually stays here besides us." Lois says before shooting another guard in the neck with a tranquilizer gun she took from an unconscious guard.

"I know this night might seem pretty strange." Faith added. Spinning around and punching a rushing grunt's lights out.

Both looked over to the room they had set up so Giles could research and they saw it on fire.

"Go I can handle the rent a cops." Faith ordered as Lois was going to the other room Faith jumped onto an incoming guard's knees and delivered three punches to his face before using his gut as a launch pad as she jump kicked the next.

* * *

><p>Tess used the bulk of the guards and Claire as a distraction. She had one mission only and that was to bring Willow to Lex. She had known first hand how dangerous the meteor infected are when one blew up the boat she was on in the South pacific if Lex didn't find her and foot the bill when he did she'd be dead.<p>

Tess made it up to where Willow had stayed according to a week's worth of sketchy security reports. When Tess entered the room to her shock there was Willow picking up members of her team floating them ten feet in the air and dropping them to the floor leaving them unconscious in a heap. Right next to her was a blond beating the guards senseless using some of the same moves Tess herself had learned over the last few weeks. She pulled out a stun gun but Buffy spun around kicked it out of her hands.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me for asking Claire but didn't we fight on the same side to destroy Roulette's little fight club?" Xander asked.<p>

Claire smirked "We did and I'm glad to see it go but after you stopped me from killing her I got taken to somewhere even worse by the 'medics'." Claire's eyes develop a green swirl and Xander knowing what is about to happen and dives out of the way before he becomes a human torch from the incoming fireball. "Nothing personal luv, but in 33.1 if you're not a hunter you're a guinea pig." Claire's eyes develop the green swirl again but before she lets out a flame she feels a pinch on the back of her neck.

"Nice try girl." Claire said taking the dart out of her neck. "But my body is a living fireplace" Claire tells Lois as her hands light up. "Drugs are burned up before they do any damage. Tess went through 10 guards before we figured that one out."

"Oh sh" Lois said before jumping out of the way of a fireball.

* * *

><p>Buffy was the world's oldest slayer but this new redhead had the skill to match. 'She must have been a great fighter even before Willow activated her. Guess I just found slayer number 2.' Buffy thought to herself while dodging Tess' assault.<p>

"You're good." Buffy said.

"You're incredible. Who are you" Tess said

"I'm Buffy th" Before she can get the rest out she's met with a fist from Tess.

* * *

><p>Faith was still holding the guards down but at 30 to 1 it was only a matter of time before it got pointless. The guards surrounded her each one set to fire until she was down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold still so I can fry you!" Claire screamed tossing fireballs at Lois.<p>

Claire went to create another wave of fireballs but before she could gather the fire she was covered in a white spray and couldn't create any more.

"What did you do?" Claire asked around before seeing a middle aged British man with a fire extinguisher in hand. Giles shoved the bottom of the extinguisher right in her face knocking her out.

"What did you do?" Lois asked.

"She called herself a walking fireplace." Giles said. "Cool her down"

"And the fire goes out. You can also use a fire hose." Xander added.

"Way to go English" Lois said.

"Yeah good job G-man." Xander said.

"Yes well Pyrrhic victory Xander." Giles said looking around the room they stopped Claire but every way out had been destroyed or is up in flames. However if any of them believed in any deities they'd be praying their thanks as a strong wind blew through the room that was so powerful it had knocked the three down and wiped out every trace of fire.

* * *

><p>Faith stood ready to make her last stand. She always knew that she would likely go down swinging but she figured it would be against some sort of demon on the road to redemption not against a rich guy's personal hit squad. Before the guards could fire a wind blew by her and every single guard was sent flying out windows and into walls. All Faith could do was wonder what the hell just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Upstairs Buffy had laid out Tess. No one interrupts the puns. Buffy swears she felt a breeze of wind but blows it off until she looks over to Willow and sees that she's green around the gills.<p>

"Will are you alright?" Buffy asked. "No way could a bunch of grunts and a slayer could put so much fear in her."

"I don't know." Willow answered honestly. "Something was in here Buff something powerful, Maybe even stronger than Glory."

Terror instantly filled Buffy's face. She had to die last time to clean up the mess. And now there might be something stronger out there, in here, in the motel. Buffy quickly bolted down stairs and saw Faith looking like a deer in the headlights looking at the piles of laid out bodies.

"Faith, are you alright" Seeing that wasn't working Buffy shouted. "Faith"

"Five by five B" Faith got out finally coming to.

"What happened?" Buffy asked

"I have no clue." Faith answered honestly. "I was done B, about to be shot and then there was this breeze of wind, and then everyone just went flying into walls, and out the windows."

Before Buffy can ask any more questions a woman's fist comes through a wall next to a pile of burned debris. "Little help?" Lois asked through the hole she made.

Within a minute Buffy and Faith knocked down the wall and Giles, Lois, and Xander were free.

"What's she doing here?" Faith asked looking at Claire.

"Oh she tried to kill us. Nearly did if it wasn't for that freak wind." Xander said.

"Freak wind?" Buffy asked.

"There was a little hole in the back wall a gust of wind blew in that was so powerful it blew out the fire." Giles said.

"And knocked us all on our butts." Lois added.

"We figured Willow did it." Xander said.

"No not me." Willow said.

At the time Dawn came in through the front door and acts shocked at the destruction. She knew exactly what happened. She called Clark for help and got the details from him, as to what's happening now. If they were paying attention they would have noticed a ticked off redhead slayer had recovered and made a break for the mansion.

"So did I miss anything interesting?" Dawn asked.

Xander, and Giles told the gang of what really happened on Dark Thursday. Willow added on what she sensed in her room. Dawn made a note to ask Clark about this as she has a hunch that he knows and maybe even fought what caused Dark Thursday. After catching the gang up they call Riley about their visitors since according to a tied up Claire they were sent by Luthor, and Luthor owns Smallville. In 45 minutes Graham showed up with 60 men to take everyone into custody. With everything wrapped up Willow says a spell that sends Claire to an island with food and water where she can do wherever she chooses. Between being forced to fight to near death by Roulette, and being used as Luthor's lapdog in 33.1 the last thing she needed was another cage.

* * *

><p>"Wagner what am I looking at?" Oliver asked.<p>

When Wagner said he had news about whom saved Lex from the warehouse Oliver was expecting a video, or a person, not a blurry picture.

"The picture." Wagner responded.

"It's a blurry picture, I can't wait to show my friends, I bet they don't have a picture this blurry." Oliver deadpans.

"Look at the whole picture Mr. Queen." Wagner said.

Oliver looked and the blur was the only thing out of focus in the traffic cam picture.

"He's moving like Lex." Oliver realizes.

"Are you sure it's not Lex?" Wagner asks.

"This one has black hair." Oliver points at the top of the blur. "In satellite footage Lex was pure flesh because of well no hair."

"Should we set a trap?" Wagner asked.

"Good night Mr. Wagner." Oliver ordered more than said.

"Good night Mr. Queen." Still in trouble for having a hand in torturing Lex Wagner just left.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark was out in the barn once again trying to fix the tractor. If he didn't have so many good memories with his dad fixing it this would have been the first thing to go. He can't even use heat vision welding on it as it will probably explode. He calmed down seeing Dawn coming to the barn. And his stress went right back up as she was sporting a face he'd often seen Chloe wear 'Journalistic bloodhound'.<p>

"Hey." Dawn said

"Yeah hi." Clark said back.

"Clark I need to ask you something." Dawn told him.

"Ok I think I got the big questions out of the way." Clark joked.

"I need to know what happened to you on Dark Thursday. I know…"

Whatever Dawn was going to say was interrupted as Clark as inadvertently crushed whatever it was he was using on the tractor.

Clark saw the look on Dawn's face and he knew it was important. "We should go up to the loft this will take a while."

Clark went on to explain how his great history professor was a kryptonian super computer. How Lex was just using him ever since freshman year trying to get everything he had. How Clark refused to kill him which let the brain interactive construct free Zod. How Zod had locked him in the Phantom Zone, and nearly destroyed the planet. How Clark had to lose Raya and go save the world. Dawn just sits there and lets the story sink in. At the end she just lets out a smile.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I knew you were a hero." Dawn said.

Clark's face darkens. "Heroes don't get people killed Dawn."

"You're right." Dawn said. "Big Bads like Zod and Brainiac do.

"Brainiac" Clark repeated her.

"Brain Interactive Construct is a mouthful." Dawn said.

Dawn panics as a revelation hits her. "Clark you said you and Gloria were in the Phantom Zone wouldn't that mean there is a good chance"

"Others followed me out besides her." Clark finished for Dawn. "Yes but between lack of satellite codes and lack of technology from Dark Thursday I have no way of knowing them until they show up on my doorstep like Gloria."

Dawn gives a somber look not knowing what to do she decides to draw Clark's attention somewhere else. "So how was last night?" She asked.

"Incredible and painful at the same time." Clark answered.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I can hear everything with my hearing Dawn. Every cry for help, every accident as it happens, every person begging for just one more second. And it felt incredible when I was able to help them, give them hope, save them." Clark said.

Dawn just smiled. "You're going out again tonight aren't you?"

"Probably." Clark said. "So what are you going to tell your friends about Dark Thursday?"

"The truth Lex Luthor was possessed by a wraith and it was exercised." Dawn said. "See you later Superboy." She left the loft to dutifully report to Buffy.

* * *

><p>At the Luthor mansion Lex is watching the events that transpired the previous night through the camera he has had implanted in Tess' eyes and on the phone with someone.<p>

"As for our latest subjects…keep an eye on them." Lex ordered watching Willow float and Buffy going one on one with Tess unharmed.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes<p>

1. Claire is Claire Sheldon/Volcana. She was an interesting character on Superman the animated series before being demoted to fire villain #3 on Justice League. I wanted another villain here with 3 slayers and sadly I fell into Justice League Volcana and mixed her with an X-men evolution character.

2. The bit about Fred's death was all me because I hated how uncaring they made the scoobies seem in Shells. Especially Willow and Giles.

3. I wrote that part before I read last gleaming.

4. Arrow is up next


	7. Arrow

I own nothing and this is all in fun.

* * *

><p>"So that's all of them how many phantoms." Dawn asked.<p>

When Buffy had told Dawn that Queen Industries had functioning satellites on Dark Thursday, Dawn had asked Willow to get the access codes to their satellite grid under the impression she would use it to look for the demon destroyer. Once she had the access codes she met with Clark and Chloe to see if it could help find escapees from the Phantom Zone. Clark had said to look for craters in the ground and described the one he made on Dark Thursday and that cracked it wide open.

"Well there were 7 craters." Chloe said.

"This means 7 people escaped from the Phantom Zone. Take away me and Raya" Clark was happy she escaped the zone and decided to just leave her be. "That leaves 5."

"4 we fried Gloria." Dawn added.

Before the conversation can continue Clark got a call on his cell from his mother in a panicked state.

"I'll figure it out mom last thing we need is you in debt to a Luthor. Bye"

"New problem?" Chloe asked.

"New mystery." Clark said.

"Because we don't have enough on our plate now." Dawn added.

"Some guy in green tights stole a necklace from my mom."

"That's bad." Dawn said.

"Gets better the necklace belonged to Lionel Luthor."

"That's really bad." Chloe added.

"I have to go to Metropolis, Find your sister maybe she got a better look."

"So are you going to wear the Blur costume your mom made you?" Dawn asked in a teasing fashion.

Yeah that costume. Ever since a picture showed up from his first night out in the Daily Planet Clark had been given the nickname the Blur by the people of Metropolis. When his mom found out she was proud of him as always. She even made him a new suit blue and red, skintight so it wouldn't be destroyed like the black T shirts Clark's going through, and a cape of all things. Lucky for Clark he was able to make the argument that since he works at night the red and blue would be too bright and might even lead back to Clark with his obsession with blue T shirts and his red denim jacket. But he did compromise that if he did go public he'd start wearing that suit and his mom would add the symbol to his black shirts when she could.

"That suit is still in the fortress and will be there for a long time." Clark answered before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

><p>Late at night in Oliver's penthouse Buffy wasn't in the best mood. Her boss got robbed and she missed it. Sure she doesn't regret saving the girl from 3 vampires but while she was doing that her boss was robbed by a man in green leather for god sake. Buffy vowed to go out at night starting tomorrow to catch him.<p>

"My mom told me you were here." Clark said entering the room.

"Clark, it's almost midnight what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Can't I just be out?" Clark replied.

"You don't exactly jump the velvet ropes at nightclubs." Buffy said meaner than she meant to.

Clark not being in a much of a better mood turns to Oliver. "It's really nice to see that Buffy has found someone who can overlook her personality."

Oliver decided the best way to play peace keeper was to freak them out "Oh, don't worry about it, Clark. If I had to see such a beautiful woman everyday, I would probably mask my feelings in sarcasm, too."

"Feelings?" Both said.

'You are so going to pay for that tonight' Buffy thought to herself.

'Right family, wrong girl.' Clark thought to himself.

"Stick with your day job Freud jr." Buffy said.

"The only reason I'm here is to get that necklace back. Last thing I want is for my mom to be indebted to Lionel Luthor." Clark said.

"Edward Westcott was the person closest to her when leather fetish man showed up. Might be a good idea to talk to him." Buffy said.

"That will be plan Z" Clark said. "You got any ideas Oliver"

"You mean besides she should've thought of that before she accepted his help with her fundraising. Oh, and if you're really championing the cause of pick-pocketed billionaires, you might want to add a few more to the list."

"What, are you saying that Lionel Luthor's not the only victim?" Clark asked.

"Over a dozen of Metropolis' elite have been hit recently." Oliver said.

"Good, then there's leads." Clark said.

"Not if all the victims were as uncooperative as Lionel Luthor. You find it interesting that he never called the police?" Oliver asked.

"Then I'll have to see Lionel myself." Clark said leaving the penthouse.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy had returned to the tattered remains of the motel, cursing under her breath, and smiling at the same time. She went to the kitchen and seen Lois and Faith stuffing their faces feeding their slayer metabolisms.<p>

"Lois you know Clark Kent, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I've known Smallville for 2 years now." Lois answered between waffles.

"Has he always been so teutonic?" Buffy said.

Lois nearly choked on the waffle in her mouth but a good smack from Faith stopped it.

Lois Looked to Faith "Thanks" Before turning to Buffy "What did he do?"

Buffy explained everything about the necklace, and how Clark instantly put her idea down to plan Z and listened to every word Oliver said.

"That doesn't sound like Smallivlle." Lois said. "Unless the witness was Lex Luthor."

"No it was Edward Westcott." Buffy said

"Oh" Lois muttered. Buffy didn't notice the sadness on Lois' face but Faith did.

"What happened Lo?" Faith asked. Buffy turned around and caught the look on Lois' face.

Lois will never forget that night it was one of the worst of her life. Clark was in so much pain from losing Alicia he almost killed Alicia's killer Tim Westcott in a grief stricken rage. If Lois was a minute later she thinks he might have.

"Is Clark in trouble?" Lois asked.

"No, just a jerk." Buffy answered.

"He's not a jerk it's just a Westcott thing." Lois said.

"Does he hate all rich people?" Buffy asked.

"No." Lois answered.

"So how are things with your billionaire?" Faith asked to change the subject for Lois. Whatever happened was upsetting her and she can tell Lois wasn't up to sharing.

"They're great." Buffy answered.

Faith saw the look in Buffy's eyes and knew what great meant. "Why do I always get the hungry part?"

"Faith" Buffy shouted.

"Hungry part?" Lois asked.

"Being a slayer makes you hungry and horny." Faith said bluntly as Lois' face turned red.

"So did you tell him who you are yet?" Faith asked.

"No, considering the temper tantrum he threw at Giles I want him to know girl Buffy before he meets slayer Buffy." Buffy got up to make herself a snack.

"It does not make me horny?" Lois said.

"Then explain the looks you give Xander." Faith said.

* * *

><p>Clark had found Lionel in Metropolis and started his investigation to find his mom's necklace.<p>

"And why is that?" Lionel laughs over the phone. "Oh, I understand. Thank you." As he hangs up Lionel spots Clark. "Clark. What a good surprise. What brings you up here?"

"My mom was pretty shaken up after the party." Clark said.

"Oh, yeah, I know. But in spite of the impromptu entertainment, your mother made a terrific impression on some very influential people." Lionel said.

"She wasn't the only one." Clark said referring to their green friend.

"Walk me to my car, will you? Don't worry, Clark. My security team is making a very thorough investigation." Lionel said

"Unlike the police?" Clark said wryly "Tell me, why wouldn't you report something that valuable if it was stolen?"

"Well, I'd rather not let the entire city know that I'm a sitting duck for some acrobatic archer. It's not wise to advertise our vulnerabilities, is it, Clark?"

Clark pulls out a list and gives it Lionel "You're talking about some very expensive vulnerabilities."

Lionel reads off the list. "Ooh, Fabergé Egg. Bishop's Miter, 14th century. This is big stuff."

"Not the kind of stuff you find in your local pawn-shop window." Clark quipped.

"Here's something that might interest you." Lionel said. "Unless you've noticed this already. There's only one name on the Safetex client list that hasn't been hit already. I don't want to be late. You find it, huh?"

* * *

><p>On a rooftop above Metropolis, the Green ArrowOliver Queen fires an arrow across to a second building, then uses the cable between the buildings to repel across. Once inside the secure building, he uses an arrow to release an EMP to dispense with the laser security and calmly retrieves the necklace he is after. "Who are you" The Green Arrow turns around and sees a man in a black T-shirt and jeans with a Red S in the middle.

"Haven't you heard I'm the Green Arrow."

Clark looked at the man in Black and Green Leather, sunglasses on his face and a G on his belt.

"Well... I hope you enjoyed your cult status while it lasted." Clark said.

"I think you're taking the whole neighborhood-watch thing a bit too seriously." Oliver answered.

Oliver throws a quick punch that Clark blocks and Clark throws him through an antique setting off the security system.

'Crap' is all Oliver can think to himself realizing he just picked a fight with the Blur.

"That was fun." Oliver says as he picks himself up. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. I hate to break it to you, tough guy, but you're on the wrong side." Oliver said.

"I'm not sure the police would agree." Clark replied.

Oliver looks at his opponent frustrated. "Look around you, Beav. The days of the good guy running the show are over."

The Green Arrow fires an arrow meant to disable the Blur, but the Blur easily catches it. When a security guard enters, the Green Arrows fires a second stun arrow, dropping the man. While the Blur attends to the security guard, the Green Arrow escapes.

* * *

><p>Clark goes back to Chloe and Dawn to figure out what to do next.<p>

"So, how'd you let this guy slip through your fingers?" Chloe asked.

"This Green Arrow's got a lot of gadgets." Clark answered

"Gadgets? Against the Man of Steel?" Chloe asked.

"He got away from you. You who stopped a hundred mile an hour runaway train. Because he had gadgets." Dawn added.

Clark put his arms up in frustration. "He's good, all right?"

"Fine - backing off." Chloe said.

"Did you get the report on the arrows?" Dawn asked

"I got the Safetex report on the arrows." Chloe answered. "They're made from an advanced titanium alloy that is untraceable."

"So we have nothing." Dawn said.

At this Clark started spinning around a ring on a chain he had in his pocket.

"Unless Superboy managed to rob Robin Hood." Dawn said taking the ring from Clark.

"Guys there is something here." Dawn said looking inside the ring.

Chloe takes a couple pictures; Clark looks at the ring and recognizes the symbol. He quickly identifies the Green Arrow.

* * *

><p>The Green Arrow had spent the night hopping on rooftops looking for the Blur which is pretty much like looking for a needle in Kansas instead of a hay stack. If he only knew a couple rooftops over a certain blond laid waiting for him. Oliver knows this is a lost cause but the ring is a memento from his parents that they gave to him right before the plane crash that killed them. Oliver was so lost in thought he didn't see the blond with a crossbow on him. It was even worse when said blond turned out to be Buffy.<p>

"Give me the necklace you took from Martha Kent." Buffy ordered.

"Take a number princess." Oliver said trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Oh so I'm not the only one with a "v" for vendetta on your little leather ass." Buffy quipped.

"Little? I've been really working the glutes lately, too." Oliver quipped.

"Did the humor come with the costume?" Buffy asked.

"Did the 'tomb raider' routine come from wanting daddy's attention?" Oliver asked.

Alright that's it between Clark, princess, and bringing up her deadbeat dad. Buffy took a shot to spook the archer and quickly snatched one of his crossbows.

"Oops." Buffy quipped. "Guess my aim's a little rusty. Now... let's take off those glasses and unveil our prince of thieves, shall we?"

As Buffy reaches for his hood, Clark arrives and uses his heat vision to cause a distraction for the Green Arrow to escape, Clark is amazed when Buffy takes a shot and hits him in the heart at such a far distance. The distraction having been a success he races down to confront Oliver Queen who is riding away on his motorcycle.

"Oliver Queen, you owe me one." The Blur said.

Oliver grabbed his crossbow and took a shot at the Blur but the arrow shattered to pieces on impact. Oliver just shrugs.

"That was you on the roof? Why'd you let me get away?" Oliver asked.

In a second Clark throws Oliver the ring and disappears in a blur.

* * *

><p>Back at the barn Clark had gotten changed into a white shirt and new set of jeans. He and Dawn are taking chunks of Oliver's arrow out of the black t shirt.<p>

"I can't believe you let him shoot you." Dawn said.

"I didn't let him. He surprised me." Clark said.

"Yeah yeah." Dawn said picking another piece out of the shirt. "I doubt anyone will be able to save this."

Frustrated Clark just grabs the shirt and throws it in the trash. He has 3 more ready at any given notice anyway.

Dawn looks over at the chunks of the arrow. They're all blinking red. Now what did Xander teach her about bullets with blinking red lights. Uh Oh.

"Clark." Dawn whimpered out.

"Dawn are you alright?" Clark asked at his now panicked friend.

"I don't think the arrow shattered from hitting you." Dawn said. "I think Green Arrow shot you with a tracer."

Clark grabbed the shirt and the chunks of arrow to make a power throw to China. But at the top of the steps he saw the last thing he wanted to see coming into the barn Buffy Summers and Oliver Queen with an ear to ear grin on his face that's just telling him I know. He quickly puts the shirt back in the trash and greets his guests.

"Buffy, Oliver." Clark said. "Dawn your sister's here."

"Any leads on your mom's necklace?" Buffy asked just to be civil.

"No you think a guy who walks around in little green tights would be easier to find." Clark joked.

Buffy laughs at the joke Oliver just shoots him a dude not funny look behind her that disappears as Dawn comes down the steps.

"Oliver's driving us home?" Dawn asked.

"No I am." Buffy said. "Oliver has information about the necklace Green Arrow stole from Mrs. Kent."

Dawn jumps up and hugs Clark. "Keep an ear out for my screams." Dawn whispered and the Slayer and her sister leave the barn to the revealed superheroes.

Once the girls are out of sight the boys are having their own conversation.

"They are not tights." Oliver said. "They're specialty made clothes so no one goes hey look at the rich boy with the compound bow."

"Fair enough." Clark said.

"For the record boyscout, you might want to wear sunglasses when you go out. Once the signal stopped at the farm it became real clear who you were." Oliver said.

"Dawn said the same thing." Clark said. "I actually tried it but I keep breaking them when I use heat vision, or losing them because of how quick i was running."

"Dawn knows?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah she actually got me started as the Blur, but with everything I hear when I go to Metropolis I probably would have started at some point anyway." Clark answered.

"Hearing?" Oliver questioned.

"Whisper anything, anywhere on the farm I'll hear it." Clark said.

Oliver goes to the other side of the barn and whispers under his breath.

Clark's face darkened. "Say anything like that about my mother again and I will throw you back to Star City."

"Noted." Oliver said coming back.

"So you gonna tell Buffy?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, Clark. You know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job skating by with this farm-boy charade." Oliver said.

"You can't be with someone unless they know who you really are. Trust me, I've tried." Clark said.

"You lost her to Lex." Oliver realized what the staredown at the party was about. "Is that why you hate me, Clark? Cause I'm just another silver-spoon-fed rich boy, is that it? Or is it because I'm not willing to play the martyr like you?"

"You can play this game as long as you want. But sooner or later, you're gonna hurt her. You know that." Clark warned.

"Well, you seem to have all the answers. So I guess it's a good thing I've decided to put this into safer hands." Oliver gave Clark his mother's necklace. "For the record, Lionel bought that off a notorious Bosnian warlord, used it to launder Luthorcorp money."

"So why give it to me?" Clark asked.

"Well, you seem to have a crystal-clear idea of what's right and what's wrong. You decide who it belongs to." Oliver said.

"It's not as clear as it used to be. You really think it's right to steal, as long as it goes to a good cause?" Clark asked.

"That the end justifies the means? Absolutely, yes." Oliver said.

"I'll never think like that." Clark asked. "So why are you really here?"

"Clark, you have abilities I couldn't even dream of." Oliver said. "I admire that you use them to save the people you're close to, and I respect what you've started as the Blur."

"But?" Clark interrupted.

"But there's a whole world of people out there, Clark." Oliver started. "And even with you're your powers you can't carry the entire weight of the world on you shoulders. I'm starting a team that will do the things we do."

"What like a joint superhero alliance?" Clark asked.

"I think we'll come up with something better than the JSA but something like that." Oliver said. "You ever want to join, you let me know."

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

1. I am done rewriting cannon episodes for a nice long while.

2. I didn't do the Green Arrow steals the necklace introduction because I think any fight between Buffy and Green Arrow will end with Ollie in a bloody heap nailed to the wall by his own arrow.

3. I heard the name Westcott while watching the episode, and couldn't help but put in a nod to the sandman since Alicia's death will play a part in the next chapter.

4. The number of craters caused by escapees. Is accurate for my story.

5. Up next an old enemy comes to Smallville, and everything will change.


	8. Fangs in the Light part 1

I own nothing and this is all in fun

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Clark shot down Oliver's offer about joining a team. Buffy and Oliver have gotten closer. Buffy has spent the little time away from her job and Oliver teaching Lois how to be a slayer and patrolling. Oliver occasionally works with Clark and two weeks ago they had to deal with an astral projection from Oliver's past. Clark and Dawn are still friends and working together. Last week they defeated a meteor freak that could be considered a mixture of a graboid from Tremors and Old McDonald. Clark still has a crush on the girl and isn't really thinking of Lana all that much lately thanks to spending his days with Dawn and nights in Metropolis. Chloe and Dawn worked together to figure out that Oliver was the Green Arrow. Clark could have deleted the pictures of the ring but after finding out it was Oliver that got the Planet the Blur picture Clark left him to hang. Giles is still researching spells for worldwide blackouts but hasn't been able to find a thing. Willow is looking for a mystical route to the blackout which resulted in a power outage that left Smallville in the dark for six hours. Faith has joined a female fight club, trying to find the last slayer. Xander not wanting to be pummeled by Faith for interrupting is looking into information on Lex Luthor but still finding nothing. Lois has spent the time training, talking superhero shop with Xander, and setting aside at least one day a week for a movie day to catch up with Clark and Chloe.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow all 3 X-men movies." Chloe said.<p>

"People with mutant powers. Can't we just look out the door for that?" Clark added.

"Mock me now Smallville but you will enjoy these movies by the end of the day. Well at least 1 and 2." Lois said.

With that Clark and Chloe went out to the kitchen. Since Lois brought the movies it was on them for food and drink. Which Chloe really doesn't enjoy because lately Lois eats nearly as much as Clark does. Clark has also noticed that Lois has taken a page out of his book and is controlling her strength as to not crush the glasses holding her drinks. But that's her secret to tell when she's ready.

"Lois has a secret doesn't she?" Chloe asked looking at Clark staring at her cousin.

"Can't I just be x-raying her?" Clark joked.

"Not unless she's a brunette tourist." Chloe said.

Clark's face turned red at the comment. "How long have you known?"

"Investigative reporter Clark it's my job to know." Chloe said. "But to answer your question, a couple days after she came in to town, ever since you two have been joined at the hip."

"We're not joined at the hip." Clark said.

"CLARK"

"I call them as I see them." Chloe said at Clark who doesn't even look like he's there. "Also me, Lois, Buffy, Dawn and Lana are getting together for a game of strip poker if you're interested."

"Clark, please help m-."

"Dawn." Clark said and blurred right out the door.

"Where'd Smallville go?" Lois asked entering the kitchen.

"He forgot to get ice." Chloe said the first thing in her head.

* * *

><p>Clark raced as fast as he could to downtown Metropolis and saw why Dawn was so scared and in a panic with two vampires sinking their teeth into her neck. In a Blur he knocked them into the far wall.<p>

"You don't want to be here Jethro." A leather clad green eyed vampire said facing down Clark in his plaid clothes.

"Don't be a hero darlin or you'll be desert." A female green eyed vampire said.

Clark is now thinking back to everything Dawn has told him about vampires. Soulless demons, already dead, stake, holy water, Fire.

The vampires stand hypnotized as Clark's eyes glow orange. It was the last thing they would ever see. In a blur Clark was over to Dawn, she was unconscious but still on her feet like her entire body had been paralyzed. Clark picked her up and ran to Smallville general as fast as he could. He wondered many things will Dawn be a vampire, how long vampires had been in Smallville, why their eyes were green when Dawn said they would be yellow, how vampires were able to attack at 1 in the afternoon. If he hadn't been so caught up in his thoughts he might have seen the person in the shadows.

"Well now wasn't that interesting."

* * *

><p>At Smallville General Chloe had surprised Davis with a visit. After an hour it became apparent Clark wasn't coming back, and Lois had also gotten called off to do something for her new job.<p>

"Davis that was a great lunch but you didn't have to do all that." Chloe said.

"You can't have 3 cups of coffee and call it 3 meals Chloe." Davis replied.

"I don't do that. Sometimes I have pizza." Chloe defended herself.

Davis just threw his arms up in defeat and acceptance getting a laugh out of Chloe.

"Look how about after your shift you come over tonight and I'll make a nice home cooked dinner for-Clark." Chloe said confused.

"Did you just call me Clark?" Davis asked in confusion.

Chloe pointed to Clark at the side of the room. "No, Davis that is Clark." Chloe points him out and goes over to him. "What happened?"

"Dawn got bit by something and she lost a lot of blood." Clark said.

"Is that all you know." Chloe asked assuming this is why Clark left when he did.

"I'm not family Chloe so they won't tell me anything." Clark said he was so frustrated that he accidentally pulled the steel bar he was leaning on clean off.

Davis watched Clark rip off the steel bar which should not be an easy task and can't help but ask. "Did she really get bit Clark? Because if it was something else the doctors need to know what happened to save her."

"She's clean." Clark looked up at the complete stranger. "Who are you?"

Chloe decides to make the introductions at least it might distract Clark. "Clark Kent meet Davis Bloom my boyfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you Clark, Chloe says good things." Davis says remembering how Chloe went on about him and how he is always there to help people.

"It's nice to know Chloe's dating a paramedic she has an act for getting into trouble." Clark jokes which gets him hit it in the arm by Chloe. "So how did you two meet?"

"Jimmy called an ambulance for my ankle on Dark Thursday and Davis was the driver. We just sort of hit it off from there." Chloe explained.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened as Buffy, Xander, Lois, Giles and Faith poured out.<p>

"Hey Smallville any word?" Lois asked.

"No because I'm not family so they won't tell me anything." Clark answered and Buffy went up to the nurse's station.

"Did you see what did this?" Faith asked.

Clark figured this would be a conversation for another day so he lied. "No, I just found Dawn on the sidewalk."

"Dam well I'm Faith if you don't remember me."

"I remember you Ms. Lehane"

"You do not say the surname Clark." Faith protested. "And this is Alexander Harris, and Rupert Giles."

"You'd be Xander right." Clark asks remembering the tales from Dawn.

"That would be me." Xander said.

"Mr. Giles it's nice to meet you. Not under these circumstances but you know."

"Yes quite." Giles said.

While everyone was talking Buffy had returned from the nurse's station with news about Dawn.

Buffy forwarded the message to everyone. "Good news is she's not going to die."

Xander catches on with what she said. "And the bad news Buff?"

"She's in a coma. It's like when Will was in a coma. She can wake up at any time, but the longer she's under the less likely she's going to."

Clark gets up to leave seeing he's not family but he's stopped by Lois. "Nuh Uh no disappearing act today Smallville your needed here."

"How… How does someone go into a coma from blood loss?" Xander asks.

"It's rare but it happens if you lose a lot of blood." Giles said.

Clark gets up earning him an angry glare from Lois. "I'm just taking a walk to clear my head. I won't leave the hospital."

When Clark is out of sight Willow exits the elevator she was in the astral plane when they got Clark's call. Since they couldn't wake Willow with her spirit in the astral realm Xander wrote everything down on post its and put them on her forehead. Funny delivery sad letter, Willow ran up and hugged Buffy.

"Hey if I came through this she will too Buffy don't worry." Willow says trying to comfort her friend.

"You're getting good at the mind games." Buffy whispered.

"Astral lessons my floating will be flying in a week." Willow whispered back.

* * *

><p>Clark had gone away and tried to sneak in a visit to Dawn. It was a big mistake looking at her. Sure she wasn't going to be a vampire as the squiggly lines proved, but she looked so frail hooked up to those machines. Clark can't help but wonder where the strong girl was that saw his secret and shared her own. The girl who stood right by his side as he fought one of the most dangerous women in the universe. The girl who helped lure Old McDonald right into a steel wall leaving him comatose. Oh why did he think of that word? Clark lets out a sigh as he enters the room and takes Dawn by the hand.<p>

"First time since we've met you don't have a thing to say." Clark tried to joke to hang on. "You know your not alone, your family is here, and they need you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I already miss you Dawn and I'm terrified that I won't get to see you do things again. Your smile, your laugh, your jokes, that stupid little dance you do when you figure it out before anyone else does, despite how much I don't like the nickname I even miss you calling me Superboy. Just wake up Dawn if not for me then for your family, just wake up Dawn."

He gave Dawn a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Well now tender moments like that just touch the heart don't they?"

Clark turns around and is hit hard and sent into the wall. He sees of all things it was a priest that did it.

"You know I sent two of my best after that whore's runt sister. You ruined two perfectly good daybreakers." Caleb said.

"You did this." Clark says getting back to his feet. "You're not even a priest are you?"

"Oh I am very much his loyal servant." Caleb pulls out a knife and holds it over Dawn. "I'm also his messenger." As Caleb brings the knife down but it shatters on Clark's hands.

"You'll never hurt her again." Clark says pushing Caleb through the observation window.

Caleb recovers as Clark comes through the door after him. Caleb punches Clark in the face but this time Clark's ready for it and doesn't even flinch before delivering his own knocking Caleb back and delivering another punch this time to his solar plexus, and following up with another punch to the face knocking the preacher to the ground.

"So the girl has a savior that's ok keeps things interesting."

Trying to recover Caleb stands up and stretches his arms out. As Clark walks to Caleb a monstrous creature surges forward and towers over Caleb, wreathed in flame. The beast hovers for a moment, and then collapses into a brilliant sphere of energy which slams into Caleb, filling him. Caleb staggers and falls to the ground. When Caleb stands back up his eyes are demonic black and thinking back on the fights with Isobel Clark knows this isn't good.

"What are you?" Clark asked.

"I already told you I am thy humble servant." Caleb punches Clark in the solar plexus and pulls his head down and slams it into his knee. Caleb then grabbed Clark by the throat, slammed him into the wall, and unloaded on the teenage kryptonian with his other hand turning him into a bloody mess. Caleb looked at his bloodied opponent with a slasher smile. "Don't worry this is mercy compared to what I'll do to her." Caleb took out a knife that had a mystical glow to it and bought it down but Clark caught it with one hand and elbowed Caleb's outstretched arm with the other freeing himself. Thanks to the mystical beating he has no problem holding nothing back now. He punches Caleb in combinations, lefts and rights along with the occasional head butt making Caleb just as much of a mess as he is.

"You fail to understand boy no matter how badly you hurt me I can just keep going back." Caleb rushes at Clark which is just idiotic as Clark sees a wide open point of attack. Clark grabs both of Caleb's arms and delivers a stiff head butt to his face. With Caleb holding his head Clark grabbed him by the shirt and buried his knee as hard as he could into Caleb's gut sending him down the hall and to his shock Buffy came out of him.

"What the hell are you?" 'Buffy' asked before disappearing in a light.

Clark looked around and noticed some things. The priest was gone, Dawn was Ok but still out of it, the priest had dropped a tiny green medicine vial, and no one ever pays attention to what happens at Smallville general. What Clark doesn't know is that someone was paying attention. Someone got the people out while Clark and Caleb fought, someone was about to bust in with a fire ax until Clark recovered. Someone else had the idea to sneak in to see Dawn. Xander Harris had seen everything.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Smallville?" Lois asked.<p>

"He went out for a walk he'll be back." Chloe answered. "When did you become so worried about him anyway?"

"I'm not worried about him." Lois insisted. "I'm worried about what he'll do. That's why I'm trying to keep him here."

"What do you mean?" Both girls jumped from their seats unaware that Faith had been listening in.

Lois looked up and realized that it wasn't just Faith everyone was listening except Davis who went back to work. Guess there's not much else to do in Smallville General's waiting room. The inquisition was on hold as Chloe received a text message on the phone. "Crap" is all Chloe can get out as she shows the message to Lois.

: Dawn was attacked have to find the guy before he tries again Clark. :

"He's gone isn't he?" Lois asks trying not to blow a fuse.

"Looks like." Chloe said.

Lois just starts pacing the floor. "Dammit Clark."

"Can he really do that much damage?" Buffy protested. "I mean he's just a farmboy."

"Yes he can do that much damage especially with Dawn hurt." Lois answered.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Giles quickly realizes.

"No, it isn't in his senior year Clark was with a girl Alicia he might have denied it to suck up to Lana but I know he loved her. But she was murdered and he was in so much pain he"

"He killed Alicia's killer." Willow finishes thinking back on her own experience with Warren.

"No, but If I got there 30 seconds later he might have."

"He never told me that." Chloe said. "He just said he knocked Tim out."

"Tim?" Giles asked.

"Tim Westcott the guy who did it." Chloe answered.

"Oh" Buffy hits a revelation that last month was nothing to do with Clark being teutonic or sexist he was just avoiding old wounds. And then a bigger one hits Lois is scared because if Clark finds the people that did this he's going in blind against vampires. Buffy looks over to Willow and the two start their own mental conversation.

'_You want a locater spell don't you?' Willow asked._

'If it's not too much trouble.' Buffy quipped. 'Dawn won't be too happy if she wakes up and finds out her boyfriend got eaten.'

'_She does get cranky with things like that.' Willow quipped. 'I'll get right on it.'_

"Buffy did you hear me?" Lois asked. The downside to telepathic conversation normal conversation is easy to tune out.

"No, Can you say it again?" Buffy asked.

"I said me and Chloe are going to Metropolis. We're going to find Clark before he does something stupid." Lois said.

* * *

><p>And with that both girls are gone and in came an energetic Xander trying to say everything he saw but it doesn't do any good when you ran a couple floors down because the elevator is broke.<p>

"Ok Xan you either need to catch your breath or relearn English." Faith said at the gibberish coming out of her friend's mouth.

A minute later Xander had caught his breath. "We need a meeting right now. Where's Will?" He sees his friend's body but no one's home.

Willow comes out frustrated that she blew a simple locater spell. The spell that was supposed to locate Clark had said he was at the hospital, then his barn, then back to the hospital, and then Oliver's penthouse in 30 seconds. She swears that whatever she conjured was just screwing with her.

"No joy. So what did I miss?" Willow asked.

"Lois and the blond girl are looking for the farmboy and Xander ran down and started to speak in tongues." Faith fills her in.

"Ok" Xander said. "I got bad, worse and interesting news. What do you want to hear first? Any requests G-Man."

"Xander just get on with it." Giles says as he is cleaning his glasses stressed out form another threat he's convinced Smallville is on a hellmouth it has to be.

"Ok so first bad news." Xander says as his childish smile from annoying Giles disappears. "Caleb is still alive."

All 4 stare at him with equal shock.

"Xander are you certain?" Giles asked

"Not going to forget the man that took my eye G-man."

"Guy has to be some sort of cat demon." Buffy said. "He just keeps coming back. Worse news"

"It was Caleb that had the vampires attack Dawn." Xander said.

"Good lord if he tries to get her again." Giles said in terror according to Buffy Caleb was a force of nature rather a demon.

"He's already tried part of the interesting news." Xander said as he immediately had to try to stop Buffy. "Buffy, Dawn is fine they're just moving her to a different floor. So can anyone tell me about Dawn's friend she's always hanging out with?"

"He's a sexist farmboy." 3 heads turn to look at Faith, "Don't look at me like that B said it first."

Xander, Willow and Giles turn to look at Buffy who lowers her head. "I might have said something like that when I was having bad day and as it ends up he was having a worse one."

"Did she mention anything about him being a demon?" Xander asked.

"N-wait Clark beat Caleb." Buffy asked almost in shock at the revelation.

"Well Lois did say he could do some damage." Willow added.

"Yeah, but I figured against normal people. How the hell did he smack around Caleb." Buffy wondered.

"He didn't just smack around Caleb. He also smacked the first around while it was in Caleb's body; also I think the first is afraid of him." Xander said.

"You wanta run that one by us again Xan?" Faith asked shocked.

"I snuck up to see Dawn and when I got to her room Clark threw Caleb through the window. Then he came out the door and knocked Caleb senseless in 3 punches. Then the first showed up." Xander started to explain.

"Wait why weren't you getting us during this." Willow asked.

"I was getting innocent people away from the kill happy preacher." Xander said. "Now where was I?"

"The first just showed up." Buffy filled in.

"Right well when everyone was gone the first showed up and did his scary mojo thing and possessed Caleb or whatever it does. You could pretty much read Clark's thoughts as Oh Crap as it looked like Caleb was about to cave in his skull with how hard he was hitting him."

"And again why weren't you getting us during this?" Willow said.

"No time I was looking for a weapon." Xander defended himself. "Also by the time I got back Clark had regained control and was caving in Caleb's skull until he hit him with a head butt and a knee that sent Caleb flying back and the first stumbling out wondering what the hell Clark was as it disappeared and then Clark disappeared."

"Wow and I thought you knew how to pick em B." Faith quipped.

"We'll figure out what Clark is after I stop Caleb." Buffy said. "Can you guys stay here and watch Dawn. Teleport her back to HQ if Caleb comes back."

"Of course" Xander said.

"Willow did your locater spell do anything?" Buffy asked.

"If it's accurate he's at your boyfriend's place." Willow said realizing the spell might have worked after all if Clark can teleport.

Buffy makes a call but finds out she just missed the two. Clark was hunting down Caleb and now had her boyfriend involved in it too. Frustrated she grabs Willow's keys and sets off for Metropolis to find the two and maybe bash their heads together. Willow just shoots Giles a glare.

"You could have given her your car you know." Willow said.

"As Buffy's watcher I support her in everything she does in the supernatural. As Buffy's friend and mentor I support her in everything she does besides driving."

* * *

><p>10 minutes earlier<p>

Oliver is in his apartment, firing arrows at a target across the large room. He aims an arrow, closes his eyes and lets it fly, but does not hear the impact. Opening his eyes, he sees that Clark has entered, and caught the arrow mid-flight.

"Clark. I was wondering if my security system would keep someone like you out." Oliver said.

"Looks like you need an upgrade." Clark said sarcastically.

"Or you need to learn how to knock." Oliver quipped. "It's okay. You know what? You can keep that arrow. I've got a new one. I was thinking about developing a boxing-glove arrow, and then I thought, come up with something a little fancier."

Oliver shoots his radio and all the noise and power comes to complete stop.

"Contained Electromagnetic Pulse - knocks out everything electrical within an 8-foot radius - cameras, laser systems, pacemakers. That last one was a joke, Clark."

"I'm laughing on the inside." Clark said wryly.

"Maybe we'll get lucky one day, and it'll bubble to the surface." Oliver quipped. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about Queen Industries scientists." Clark said.

"What about them?" Oliver asked.

Clark pulls out a lead box and hands it to Oliver. "I need to know what's in this besides meteor rock."

Oliver opens the box and sees a glowing green vial and sees Clark backing away.

"So Clark what do you think is in this?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know probably stuff used to toughen skin against sunburn." Clark said.

Oliver flashes back to how freaked Buffy was earlier in the day when she found out her sister was bitten by something. He still can't believe all she asked him to do was wait by the phone fearing a paparazzi attack at the hospital. Wait a minute Dawn was bit by an animal and lost a lot of blood, now Clark is here asking to have something analyzed he believes to be some sort of sunlight resistant.

"Clark I need to ask you something and this is the shocking part I need you to be honest here." Oliver said.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Was Dawn attacked by vampires?"

Clark's eyes bug out and Oliver can almost see the gears in Clark's head spinning to make a cover story.

"I'll take that as a yes." Oliver said.

"How do you know about vampires?" Clark asked.

"My mother she was a watcher." Oliver said. "You're going after the person that went after Dawn aren't you." Oliver changed the subject.

"Yes" Clark said with a resolve face to put Oliver's or even Willow's to shame.

"Alright I'll have it analyzed under two conditions." Oliver said.

"And those would be?" Clark wondered.

Oliver took out a PDA and gave it to Clark. "You read everything on that it's like a supernatural encyclopedia."

"The other" Clark asked irritated.

Oliver smirked. "I'm coming with you; demons took a chunk out of my friend too, although I might not like her as much as you."

"Is there anyone who does not know?" Clark raised both hands in frustration.

"Dawn." Oliver quipped. "Ok how about we kill demons now and sort out your love life later."

Oliver pushed a button and his green arrow gear revealed itself. Oliver took the costume and pushed another button as a more basic wooden bow with sharpened ends and wooden arrows came out.

Clark spun around at superseed as his plaid shirt turned into the familiar black T and his hair changed.

"I'll have a courier come for the sample. So where are we going?" Oliver asked.

Clark had just finished reading a couple things off the the PDA.

"You just read thousands of years of history in minutes." Oliver said.

Clark ignores him. "According to all watchers vampires prefer underground, so maintenance tunnels and sewers till sundown."

Clark smirks as Oliver lets out a groan.

* * *

><p>"Alright you know what next time we look for vampires I'm flying us to Vegas. Plenty of vampires live in Vegas; we can do some gambling, catch a show, and not part the great sea of rats." Oliver sees that Clark hasn't broken and is still moving forward through the sewer. "You know what I'm getting you a sense of humor for your next birthday."<p>

Clark comes to a sudden stop and punches through the wall. He pulls out a vampire and once he sees it has yellow eyes he incinerates it with heat vision. Clark looked over and seen Oliver look at him in frustration. "What?"

"Do we even have a plan here Clark, or are you just going to torch every vampire you see like the last 5."

"The plan is to find a green eyed vampire all these have been yellow." Clark said. "Feel free to leave anytime."

"No, I'm good as long as there is a method to the madness." Oliver said.

Back at Smallville General Dawn is starting to come around from her paralysis. Not coma paralysis she heard everything Clark said and now needs to talk to him. But not before talking to Buffy about the first's new plan. But before that she needs to get Xander, Willow, and Giles off before they suffocate her in their group hug.

"Guys can't breathe little help Faith."


	9. Fangs in the Light part 2

Dawn sat up thanking Faith for getting the others off of her so she can catch her breath. She stretched out getting movement back in her muscles.

Xander went right back to hugging her "You can't do this to us Dawn, I mean sure we're used to it but only when it happens to Buffy."

Willow just smiled. "Welcome back Dawnie. I can patch you up if you want now that you're awake."

"Thanks Will but I'm already up and I'll still have the scars. I'll rough it." Dawn says as she sits up from the bed.

"Dawn you should rest." Giles says trying to put her back down.

"I can't I have to warn Buffy about what Caleb and The First are up to." Dawn said.

"She already knows Caleb is back." Xander says with a grin. "It's a race between Buff and your boyfriend to see who gets to him first."

"He's not my boyfriend well maybe not." Dawn said thinking back to what Clark said about her. "I take it he won that fight outside?"

"Sent Caleb and The First crying." Xander said with a smile in his mind it will always be funny thinking of Caleb running away.

Faith realizes there is no way she can know some of these things. "Hang on D. How did you know Clark fought Caleb, and how did you know he would win."

"I was never in a coma just paralyzed." Dawn said. "Now where is my sister we have a big problem."

Giles notices Dawn trying to change the focus but whatever Clark is it's obvious to him that Dawn knows. "She's hunting down Caleb can't this wait?"

Dawn's face turns into a resolve one that makes Willow proud. "No, unless you want vampires walking around during the day."

Willow's face has a look of horror that matches the others "Dawnie are you sure?"

Dawn takes the bandages off each side of her neck. "One o' clock in the afternoon downtown Metropolis."

Xander, and Faith stare at the 4 puncture wounds on each side of her neck, they both know what did this. "Green eyes." The two say in unison.

Dawn looks at the two. "Caleb called them daybreakers, how did you know they had green eyes?"

Xander and Faith went on about the night at the ace of clubs when they met Lois. How a green eyed vampire showed up with 4 fangs that paralyzed Faith just from biting her for a second.

Giles is rubbing his temples. "Can these daybreakers be killed?"

"They go poof when staked just like any other vampire." Xander said.

Willow is still trying to get over the fact they might lose the sun. "So Dawnie how did you find out?"

Dawn starts to explain "I saw a dork in leather with a blanket over his head. I followed him because it looked like he was following a monk, I should have realized it was a bringer and a trap. They led me into an abandoned factory and Caleb started preaching you know righteous fire blah blah blah. Caleb sent 6 vampires to attack. I ran right back outside and gave them a nice salute."

"Salute" Giles asked.

"Salute is what I came up with when I drove D to school and got cut off in traffic." Faith explains.

"Wait you drove Dawn to school?" Xander asked that didn't sound like Sunnydale Faith at all.

"I was in it for Joyce's car." She replied.

Willow rolls her eyes. "Children focus, Dawn please continue."

"Well anyway I was running away when I saw 6 of them running after me in the daylight. Eventually they cornered me and I had to fight. I got four of them." Dawn says with a cocky smile.

All Faith can ask since she struggled with one "How?"

Dawn realizes she's said too much and now has to out one of her secrets. "Magic."

"Say that again." Giles asked.

"Magic, fireballs to be precise." Dawn answered in a shrinking voice.

"No way ever since the scythe spell I'd be able to sense you." Willow said wondering how this got by her.

"She said my keyness hides it."

"She who Dawn?" Giles asked frustrated considering how dangerous magic was.

"Tara"

"Tara trained you?" Willow asked in shock after how far she slipped she's amazed Tara would teach anyone about magic.

"Every Friday after you two split it was Milkshakes and magic." Dawn answered.

"How much did she teach you?" Willow asked now curious as to what she knows.

"Not much she taught me fireballs, the pencil trick, and a weak lightning spell against grabby boyfriends. I think she wanted to make sure I could take care of myself against vampires and boys after Justin."

"Why did you stop?" Xander asked.

"Buffy started training me in hand to hand which is what I wanted." Dawn said. She wasn't going to tell Will that Dark Willow scared her off. Willow was like a mother to her.

"And the last two?" Willow asked.

Dawn improvises and tells a half truth. "I saw Clark out of the corner of my eye. I called out to him right before they bit me. You'll have to ask him about the rest."

"Xander could you call Buffy and tell her all this." Giles asked.

"Oh yeah use me as the slayer's punching bag." Xander replied as he was leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"So she's gonna be ok?" Buffy asked to make certain.<p>

"She'll be fine Buff she just needs rest. Where are you anyway?" Xander asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you. Take care of Dawn Xander bye." Buffy ended the phone call.

Buffy stood outside a desolate bar in Smallville known as the Wild Coyote. She has to wonder how a dump like this can even stay in shape let alone open. She's also wondering why Angel told her to come here if she ever needed to look for anything in Kansas. Buffy looked inside and saw why. They had a very familiar bartender.

"Oh man you can't be here I left beautiful California for Hicksville just to be rid of you." Willy said.

"I need to know about daybreakers." Buffy said.

"Kid do I look like that guy anymore, look at my clientele." Buffy looks around and sees that every person there is human. "See shirts, shoes, pulse."

"I have to hit you don't I." Buffy said.

"Just once and make sure you leave a mark." Willy answered.

Buffy takes a quick swing and hits Willy in the face making sure it will leave a shiner. "Now daybreakers."

"Started showing up about a month ago. Vampires came storming at the rumor that the sun won't be a problem here. Funny thing is they avoided this place for nearly 20 years. Until daybreak came out anyway."

Buffy looked at him confused. "Daybreak?"

"It's a drug or a shot anyway. Monks show up where vamps nest or feeding ground. Give them a shot vamp gets 2 new teeth and nightlight green eyes."

Buffy now has a new plan and she figures she should ask one more thing since Willy's been here for a while. "What can you tell me about Clark Kent."

"A mutant's former worse nightmare."

Buffy looked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I used to get runaways from the cuckoo's nest around here. They'd all blame Clark Kent for sending them there. Now they're all afraid of being experimented on by Men in Black."

Buffy turns and leaves deciding she'll recruit Lois and look for these monks who she's certain are bringers.

* * *

><p>"This is the last time I listen to you." Clark says spinning one vampire around using him as a weapon against 5 others.<p>

Sunset had come and gone Clark and Oliver went to a bar in Metropolis on Oliver's recommendation because he heard they had a unique clientele and they did. Every single person in this bar was a vampire.

"Well how was I supposed to know everyone would be a vampire?" Oliver replied while shoving a wooden arrow through a vampire's heart pulling it out then putting it on his bow and shooting another.

10 minutes later after the dust literally cleared the heroes stood victorious. Clark had his foot on a daybreaker that was caught up in the brawl and waiting for it to recover. Oliver was looking him over with infra red sight in his sunglasses. He looked like a corpse except for some green glows in him. Oliver also sees a single person standing outside of the bar. He approaches and sees a man in a black coat that takes off when Oliver sees him. Oliver follows him and leaves Clark in the bar alone.

* * *

><p>The daybreaker starts to come to but isn't going any where with the foot on him.<p>

"So how did you get your eyes?" Clark asked.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you kill me you need me." The daybreaker answered.

In a blur Clark and the daybreaker were on top of Luthorcorp main building the daybreaker dangled over the side. "This won't kill you but I don't think it will be a fun way down."

"A monk gives us a green glowing shot." The daybreaker got out now terrified.

Clark knew it was much more than that. "And?"

"Then we're taken to a preacher we're told we work for him or die."

Clark knew this would lead him right to Caleb. "Where's the preacher?"

"He's usually at an abandoned ware-" is all the daybreaker gets out before he combusts into flames. Clark looks around using X-ray vision and finally finds the attacker 20 ft up floating in the air wearing black shirt pants and a ski mask. Clark goes after the man in a single bound but is caught in the man's hand like an iron vice around his throat. The man slams him into the Daily Planet globe and flies off.

'I think I just met Dawn's demon destroyer.' Clark thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Buffy had found Lois at the Daily Planet with no luck finding Clark. She agreed to take her to Oliver's penthouse in case the boys came back before looking for the bringers.<p>

"They're not here Lois." Buffy said.

"Look around we find nothing then we can go." Lois answered.

Lois doesn't find anything but Buffy finds an envelope with a letter on it.

"Analysis was mostly regular we're assuming the unknown is the meteor rock Kent told you about. Emil" Buffy reads the letter.

Buffy opens the envelope and sees medical terms she doesn't understand besides steroids and rubbing alcohol. She decides to call Willow for help.

"Yeah Buffy what can I do for you?" Willow asked.

Buffy goes on to describe the paper and everything on it.

"Ok, Buffy you just described a bunch of steroids, skin hardeners, tranquilizers, and human blood."

"Could this be what made the daybreakers?" Buffy asked.

"Likely odds are the meteor rocks mutated the vampire's still don't see why there's blood in it though." Willow explained.

"Buffy!" Lois shouted.

"Gotta go Will bye"

They both look down to see Green Arrow was lured into an ambush. They run down the steps and join the fight. The archer and the slayers hold their own fighting through the bringers. Oliver is less than happy seeing how Buffy fights he knows she can handle a bow but he was hoping it was because she took up archery as a child, not because she was a vampire slayer. If he was paying attention he'd see the fist that knocked him down and the back of his head wouldn't have bounced off a car knocking him out.

Buffy looks over at unconscious archer and sees his face without the glasses. "Oliver?"

"Did you miss me bitch."

"Caleb is there a quota to how much I have to kill you." Buffy asks staring down the preacher. "You already lost the battle."

"Battle not the war." Caleb said trying to punch but Buffy rolled out of the way. As Buffy recovered she was grabbed by four bringers and held down. Allowing Caleb to stomp on her face and knock her out.

Lois held her ground and went through the bringers that attacked her thanks to everything she learned form Buffy her moves had a lot more finesse to it and control. But eventually she'd be overrun without any help.

Caleb picked up the unconscious Buffy and noticed her concern during the fight when Oliver was knocked out. "Grab that too." Caleb pointed at Oliver.

Before they could get completely away they're cut off by a blur.

"Well now the savior returns." Caleb looks at Clark.

Clark sees the two hostages "Let them go."

"No" Caleb replied. "She's what we needed all along so we'll keep her alive. He's leverage so we'll keep him alive, and the one over there is a dead little girl." Caleb points at Lois as she's fighting a wave of bringers.

Clark blurs over to Lois the one in the most danger.

"Good Luck." Caleb says before leaving.

Clark is knocking away the monks with ease but they won't stay down as Clark helps Lois. As they look at the incoming army now approaching them Clark is stumped what to do he can't go any further without killing people. Before he can react however the final 2 bringers in the back go up in flames as the destroyer flies down.

"I understand your feelings about taking a life and I agree with them but these are soulless demons that deal in death and destruction no different then the vampires you already destroyed today. They can't be reasoned with that they're wrong they have to be destroyed by necessity not choice." The destroyer said.

"He's right." Lois said grabbing a knife for each hand and stabbing 2 bringers.

Clark lets out a sigh of acceptance at what he has to do as his heat vision comes out between him and the destroyer the bringers are gone in seconds. With the bringers dead the destroyer once again tries to take off but Clark catches his foot and gets a nice kick in the face with the other one for his effort before the destroyer flies away again.

Lois runs over to see if there's anything left of one of her heroes, and sees him already on his feet.

"Are you alright Clark?" Lois asked.

"Who's Clark?" Clark asked trying to keep up his disguise.

Lois just lets out a laugh. "Please Smallville you could have a bag over your head, and I'd still know it's you. Guess I shouldn't call you that anymore though huh."

"Costume needs work. And if you stop calling me Smallville I'm going to start calling you sailor." Clark said.

"That's protected under mutual assured destruction Smallville."

"Lois do you have any idea where they might take Buffy." Clark asked.

Lois took out the lab results and gave them to Clark. "Somewhere that gets these things in bulk. You got anything."

"An abandoned warehouse, but no idea where we need Chloe's help." Clark decided doing a whirlwind and putting his hair back to normal and changing back to plaid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse Buffy and Oliver have been chained up back to back. Buffy was the first one to wake up and can't help but notice the boxes of green vials along with the dozens of bringers and dozens of day breakers. She hears grunting form behind her and knows Oliver is awake.<p>

"Buffy." Oliver asked?

"Oh don't even think of looking at me right now." The slayer said in a fury. "So, in all those nights together, somewhere between brushing teeth and spooning in the sheets, you didn't think that it might be a good time to mention that you prowled the streets with green leather and a compound bow?"

"Well, I don't usually bring the compound bow." Oliver replied sarcastically

"Oh, so, now he's a funny hero. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were Green Arrow!" Buffy said in a voice still full of anger.

"Hard to imagine why when you're taking it so well." Oliver replied "and your not exactly innocent here somewhere between brushing teeth and spooning in the sheets, you didn't exactly think it was a good time to mention that you attack dead people with wood and have a 2 year life expectancy."

"I'm a slayer it's my job." Buffy replied.

"Yeah England's tool." Oliver said. "So what I blew off Giles so he sent you."

Buffy's mouth formed a perfect O at what Oliver just said. "Let me go preacher man I want to kill him myself."

"Oh don't mind Ollie now he just hates the old council." A teenage Irish girl with blond hair and red streaks at the end said.

"You're not her." Oliver replies.

"I'm not so how would I know about your birthmark?" The girl asked.

Buffy realizes who's talking to Oliver. "Get out of his face."

The Irish girl transforms into Fred and starts talking to Oliver. "They killed me you know."

"Liar!" Buffy screamed.

"They could have saved me instead they did nothing. I didn't even get to keep my soul because they took the moral high ground does that sound fair to you."

"Hey how about you save some time and tell us why we're here." Buffy demanded.

"Two reasons" Fred said. "Number one I wanted to thank you for letting me die. I mean who knew I was working on something so big for Spike and Angel."

"And number two?" Oliver asked.

"Why don't you let me answer that one?" Caleb said coming out with daybreakers pushing 8 girls on stretchers one of whom Buffy sees is Rona so she assumes they're all slayers. "While we nicked crosses, holy water, and sunlight we found our boys could still be burned, staked, and decapitated. We realized we were using synthetic slayers for the blood that holds this miracle mix together. So we went to find the 100% genuine chosen slayer give it that extra kick. It was supposed to be that runt sister that got you here to stay till we found out she had a bodyguard." Caleb looks at Oliver with a smirk on his face "but he works"

* * *

><p>At the Daily Planet Clark, Lois, and Chloe are trying to find the abandoned warehouse.<p>

"Is this all we got this one piece of paper?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry my other lead went up in flames." Clark responded.

"Well I went through manifests orders all I had found was one for a house in the middle of Metropolis. It's too small to store what they ordered." Chloe said.

Lois got an idea. "Chloe can you bring up a map of the city."

Chloe does it and all 3 look at the map.

"There" Clark & Chloe say in unison as they point to the map a place 2 blocks away from the house.

"What's there?" Lois asked.

"Lex had a project there I wrecked it." Clark said. "We might need help though I don't do any good against meteor rock in bulk.

Chloe stood there dumbfounded at what her friend just said out loud. "Clark!"

"Lois knows Chloe I had to save her from a bunch of cultists." Clark went on to explain.

"Oh how are you dealing with that?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"So Smallville's meteor infected still the same guy to me. I'm not afraid of blind followers so I'm going, and as for Smallville's last statement I'll call and get everyone."

"Sounds good to me I'll free the hostages and deal with the preacher."

"Caleb." Lois filled in finally giving the guy a name. "Don't forget what the guy in the ski mask said Smallville because he was telling the truth."

"I know." Clark said. "You ready to go Lois"

"Yeah I'll make the call from there."

"Can I come?" Chloe asked.

"NO!" They both shouted.

* * *

><p>"What you found them your night for action Lo." Faith answered writing down an address and hanging up the phone.<p>

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"Caleb got B but Lo is right outside waiting for us." Faith explained.

"Should I patch Dawnie up?" Willow asked.

"I'm standing right here and my sister is in trouble so yes patch me up." Dawn said. "Also me and Willow have to stop at the motel first."

"What for?" Giles asked.

"There's something I have to get." Dawn answered

* * *

><p>Lois was sitting and waiting so was Clark back in his blur gear. As a light appeared and the four people he met today came with Dawn in tow.<p>

"Lo, who's your friend?" Faith asked.

Um hi is all Xander can say.

Willow doesn't know who he is but is terrified by his power.

"Lois perhaps a little secrecy should be in order." Giles said.

Lois just tuts and gives a wad of cash to the guy. "How could no one tell this is Clark? The only difference is his hair's down."

"I did." A voice chimes in behind Xander.

"Dawn" Clark realizes he runs up and hugs the girl.

"Thank god you woke up." Clark said not letting go.

"Never fell asleep." Dawn replied. "And that dance is fun not stupid Superboy."

"Guess we have a lot to talk about huh?" Clark asked.

"We do but not tonight. Put me down." Clark lets go and Dawn drops back down to the floor.

"So um do we have a plan or are we going in guns a blazing?" Xander asked.

"We have a pla-" Lois said.

"No we don't." Clark answered.

Lois bit her tongue to not yell at Clark for cutting her off. "But the you running in thing." Lois objected.

"Would work if they had 2 hostages they have 10." Clark said.

"How many demons?" Dawn asked.

"52 Bringers, 30 Vampires, and Caleb." Clark answered.

"Crap" is all Dawn can say.

"How did you know that?" Faith asked.

"I can see through solid objects." Clark answered.

"That's just not possible." Giles says with sword in hand.

"Its possible guys if you don't believe him believe me." Dawn said.

"Smallville are all the new hostages girls?" Lois asked.

"Yes."

"If the girls are all Slayers that will take the odds down." Lois said.

"Most of them look too weak to move." Clark informs the group.

"Will can you heal them from here like you did me?" Dawn asked.

"I could but it will take me out of the fight." She warned.

"Do it, Xan stay with her." Faith took charge. "We go in guns a blazing when the girls are moving and Superboy here takes Caleb out of the fight."

* * *

><p>Buffy and Oliver are still chained together she can't believe she's stuck as the First's guinea pig and might make unkillable vampires. She looks over at the girls and sees them starting to glow gold. Now she has to get Caleb's attention.<p>

"Still have a problem, with strong women?" Buffy asked mocking him.

"I can't wait to silence that tongue of yours for good you little-" Whatever Caleb was going to say Buffy wasn't going to hear as a wind blew by Caleb was gone and there was a huge hole in the back of the Warehouse. Buffy looked down and seen that the chains were shattered.

Clark and Caleb land a good 50 ft. from the warehouse. Clark is shaking off the cobwebs from the kryptonite in the warehouse. Caleb sees he's weakened and hits him in the face knocking him down. He kicks Clark in the gut to keep him down. Caleb tries to kick him again but Clark catches his foot, and twists it putting Caleb into the air he grabs both legs and slams him down to the floor.

Inside the 8 slayers have taken knifes from fallen bringers, and arrows form Oliver's quiver to use as stakes. Buffy is holding her ground with an arrow, while Oliver is standing his ground with his bow and martial arts. Faith is fighting vampires with a battle axe with a whittled bottom for staking. Giles is dispensing bringers with a broadsword. Dawn is bringing down bringers with another broadsword. Until she gets cornered by a daybreaker.

"Exuro" She shouts as fire comes from her hand and incinerates the daybreaker.

Faith is surrounded until she swings her axe taking three daybreaker's heads off and uses the bottom as a spear to dust the one behind her.

Lois is mixing the military training with Buffy's using her agility to get her arms around any bringers she can and break their necks.

"Well you know how to show a guy a good time Ms. Summers." Oliver said stabbing a daybreaker with a sharpened end of his bow.

"Is that all you've got?" Buffy asked. "We seriously have to work on your punning." While she stakes a daybreaker and does an axe kick which obliterates a bringer's skull.

Buffy sees 2 bringers coming at them from front and back and grabs Oliver's bow when he puts it up.

"Up and over." She commands.

Oliver bends over launching Buffy off her feet kicking her bringer straight up his jaw, breaking his neck as she's spun over and comes down on the bringer after Oliver right on his spine.

* * *

><p>Clark still has Caleb on the ground and has beaten him to a pulp. He's about to finish him when his father appears.<p>

"Go on, if I can raise a son that can kill then kill." Jonathon says.

Clark freezes and Caleb uses the distraction to get Clark off him and sucker punches him knocking him down. Caleb's eyes are the same demonic black as before at the hospital so Clark knows he's mystically charged and covers up. Caleb throws the strongest punches he can and Clark is a bloody mess again. He's about to finish him off when Jonathon is engulfed in a white light. Jonathon turns into the beast from earlier and is sucked into Raya's crystal held by Dawn. Caleb's eyes return to their original color. Clark's eyes turn fiery red and incinerate Caleb there is now nothing left but the scorched earth he was standing on. Dawn helps Clark up but he's struggling and really hates magic right now.

"You think he'll stay dead this time?" Dawn asked.

"I'll keep him dead this time."

Both turn around and see Buffy but Dawn knows it's not her.

"Did you think a kryptonian made prison can hold me, stupid little key." Buffy said.

"Leave her alone." Clark said.

"You're a dead ringer for your father dressed like that Kal El." Buffy said.

"It took me a while to realize your kryptonian you look so similar to human. Guess that yellow sun myth was true."

"You don't know the first thing about me." Clark said.

Buffy transformed into Jonathon.

"I think I know you pretty well son."

Jonathon transforms into Alicia.

"Your dreams and desires."

Alicia transforms into a little boy.

"And your worse regrets."

"I've never seen him before in my life." Clark said.

"Of course not silly, you murdered me big brother."

Clark is sapped of the last of his strength and just falls to his knees. Dawn just holds him trying to comfort him. She knows the story of the spaceship and she spent a couple days apologizing for the lucky you comment when they first met.

"It's not really him Clark. It's just a demon playing head games." Dawn said trying to comfort him.

"Get the hell away from him." Lois shouted at the child she knew how much Clark kept his emotions in check and seeing him like that meant the kid really struck a nerve. The first looks past her and sees everyone coming and looks back to Lois.

The little boy changes into Buffy.

"Help I'm being threatened by a muffin peddling college dropout my legs are weak." 'Buffy' deadpans.

"Get the hell out of here." The genuine Buffy said.

Oliver flashed a grin and pushed a button on a remote in his hands and the warehouse exploded in flames taking out every last vial of daybreak.

Buffy changes into the Irish girl.

"No fair little Ollie."

Oliver's grin disappears and he sulks.

"I said get out." Buffy repeated.

The Irish Girl changes into Spike.

"Gladly love I'm off this rock first chance I get. Just taking some potshots at our great band of 'heroes'. The daybreakers were plan Z to clean up your mess pet. Now your little mess is going to kill you all. Or She is I'm not really sure on that."

"I'm sorry I must have missed the newsletter where the first evil became a good guy." Buffy quipped.

"I'm never good luv I just prefer an evil and good planet to an empty one."

"So what did we do wrong?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I only wanted some drinks from the hellmouth you and the wanna slay brigade emptied the whole sodding keg with that blood passage and solar nuke. You let something out I never wanted to see again."

Clark gets back to his feet. "What's coming?"

"Weep for your planet Kal-El, weep for yourself, and weep for the entire sodding human race. Doomsday has been awakened and once his full power returns he'll be an immortal killing machine that won't stop until everyone good and evil is dead."

"And she?" Dawn asked.

The first smiles, activates Raya's crystal and sends itself back to the phantom zone.

"Did the first just say screw this I'm out of here?" Faith asked.

"I wouldn't say it so vulgarly but yes." Giles answered.

"Giles please tell me you have an idea as to who this Doomsday is or maybe even she?" Buffy begged.

"Sorry Buffy I have nothing." Giles replied.

"Let's just wait till tomorrow." Oliver offered.

"What for Peter Pan?" Faith asked?

"Look at us everyone is exhausted from today, Me and Clark are dealing with personal things, and we just found out we're all dying young. Also considering both sides have big things to tell the other I think we can all use a good 8 hours." Oliver explained.

"He's right." Buffy added. "We'll meet at our motel at 10 tomorrow. You know where that is Clark?"

"I do. Mind if I bring Chloe? Lois I don't keep anything from her and she's worried about you."

"Sure Smallville it's about time I told her anyway."

"Excuse me I mind." Oliver objected.

"Chloe already knows who you are Oliver." Clark said.

"You told her?" Oliver asked feeling betrayed.

"No she figured it out with photos from the ring." Clark said avoiding getting Dawn in trouble with Buffy since she knew too.

"Alright enough" Buffy ordered. We're all wiped today was hell and tomorrow's not looking much better. Everyone go home get some sleep and we'll meet up tomorrow. Everyone sort of scattered in the wind waiting for tomorrow.

Author's Notes.

1. Thanks for the reviews they are always appreciated.

2. Up next Revelations from Oliver, Clark, and the scoobies.


	10. Revelations

Standard Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was early morning at the Talon as Clark was in his blue t shirt red jacket combo waiting for Chloe. He knows it is going to be one long day he's just hoping that he can get through his share of it as fast as possible. It wasn't long before Chloe came down with Davis but he went right out to work. They go outside and see a limousine waiting for them with Oliver in the back.<p>

Clark looked at Oliver with an are you kidding me look. "Not exactly something you bring a driver for."

Oliver just smirked. "Relax he's not staying." Oliver looked to Chloe. "So Clark ratted me out to you huh."

Chloe smiled "We trust each other. Clark tells me everything - well, almost everything. I did have to figure out about your green-leather fetish on my lonesome."

Clark and Chloe got in the back and they were off.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it how did the first make the drugs or activate that crystal?" Lois asked. When she asked Buffy she said the first was basically a ghost.<p>

"It used Fred's memories to get the drug formula it probably got the bringers and the vampires to make the drug." Buffy said.

"And the crystal thing?" Xander asked.

"Clark said he used it to banish a wraith to a place called the phantom zone I figured since the first was pretty much a chatty wraith it would work on him." Dawn explained.

"And the second time?" Willow asked.

"Maybe it's like a proximity bomb something gets close enough it goes off on its own. The first was just walking towards me." Dawn said. "I still don't get why it didn't just let itself out again?"

"It's afraid." Buffy explained. "It once told me when evil overtakes good it will become corporeal."

"And when this Doomsday kills all the forces of good it can kill the First." Giles finishes.

The meeting was interrupted by a limousine pulling up. First out was a blond whom Xander remarked reminded him of Veronica Mars. The other 2 were Clark and Oliver as the driver took the car away to avoid attention. Buffy looked at the clock and yep it was 10 already.

* * *

><p>"Glad you guys can make it." Dawn said looking at the group she can't wait to see the scoobies reactions to Clark.<p>

"Hey Chlo" Lois walks up and hugs her cousin.

"So what's this about?" Chloe asked.

"Inside, We, all of us have a lot to talk about." Lois answered.

The group is gathered into something of a war room. The scoobies decided to be the first to share to give an olive branch to the 3 strangers.

"This world is older than any of you realize." Giles began only to have Oliver put his hand up.

"Do all watchers use this speech? My mother gave it to me when I was 5." Oliver asked.

"Your mother was a watcher?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Oliver answered.

Giles went on about the demon's world and how they lost their grip on reality clearing the way for man. How they mixed they mixed their blood with man to make vampires. How the watchers chose to make one girl the weapon to stop them the slayer.

"You said one girl." Clark asked.

"Yes that's right Mr. Kent."

Clark just looked confused "Didn't we fight with 8 kidnapped slayers last night?"

"You're jumping to the end of the story sit back and listen Superboy." Dawn ordered.

"Yes well Buffy was the original slayer. And when she died."

"Wait you died?" Oliver asked.

"I drowned CPR." Buffy answered.

"Oh." Oliver got out.

"As I was saying when Buffy died a girl called Kendra was called. When Kendra died Faith was called pointing to the other slayer."

"What did you guys do just start holding girls under till the bubbles stopped?" Oliver asked appalled.

"Stop interrupting Ollie you're not going to like this next part much better." Buffy said.

"We got into a bad situation a few years back." Giles explained. "In order to save Dawn and the world, Buffy sacrificed herself."

Oliver looked over to Buffy "CPR again."

Buffy's face darkened. "No I was dead for three months. Pretty spry for a corpse huh?"

"That means you were in haven for three months." Clark interrupted.

"Pretty much." Buffy replied.

Clark's face had a look of shock. "How do you manage? I was dead for a couple minutes and I still miss the calm and being with my dad." Clark asked.

"It's not easy but I manage." Buffy replied she was relieved to find out she wasn't the only person earth pulled from heaven.

Chloe was astonished that Clark just opened up like that without a kryptonite chainsaw.

Lois just blurts out "Wait you died Smallville?"

"Twice" Clark mutters out.

"Copycat" Buffy quipped.

"How did she come back this time?" Oliver asked.

"I brought her back to life." Willow replied

"You brought her back to life, you didn't just pull her spirit down, you gave her new life?" Clark asked for clarification.

"Yes." Willow replied.

Clark is now terrified of losing Dawn again. "Did fate balance it out yet?"

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

Clark had shot himself in the foot with an Uzi stupid headstrong emotions. He'd beg not to have to say anything but everyone was staring.

Clark lowers his head and starts. "There is always a balance to life and death. In order to revive someone, a person that the resurrected loved would die not long after."

"Who died for you then?" Willow asked.

Clark just looked under the table and saw Dawn holding his hand trying to give him any strength she could but she looked upset. "My dad the first time. The second time my body just kind of performed CPR on itself."

"Oh god Willow" Buffy looked over at her best friend.

"It wasn't your fault I knew about the balance when I cast the spell Buffy it warned me I just acted cocky and chalked it up as the deer."

"What are you two talking about?" Xander asked.

"The balance Tara's life was exchanged for Buffy's." Giles explained before moving on.

"That spell let the evil that we fought last night try to eliminate slayers as a whole by cutting them down before they were activated. We got as many potentials to us as we could and Willow cast a new spell one that activated the potentials and turned them into slayers. Not just in Sunnydale but all over the world Slayers awoken like your friend Ms. Lane."

"So that's what you've been keeping from us." Chloe asked.

Lois nodded. "You knew?"

"I had a hunch you had a secret. Clark definitely knew you had a secret." Chloe replied.

Lois looked to Clark.

"People keep secrets for a reason Lois." Clark said.

Lois lets out a small laugh. "A couple months ago I would have said that was completely retarded."

Dawn gets up and runs out the door. Leaving everyone wondering what they said.

"Well we could use a break anyway." Xander said.

"Oh yeah definitely information overload, and that was just on our side." Buffy added.

"Right there with you B." Faith said.

Clark went out after Dawn and Lois just looked at Chloe.

"You still with us Chlo?" Lois asked.

"Please compared to Clark this was a piece of cake." Chloe replied.

* * *

><p>Clark was in the woods behind the motel and found Dawn. She was upset and in tears crying her eyes out.<p>

"Dawn what's the matter?" Clark asked running up hugging her trying to comfort her.

"I-I'm evil, I killed her." Dawn got out between sobs.

"You're not evil Dawn." Clark replied.

"Yes I am. Y-you said it yourself a life for a life." Dawn said still breaking down.

"Who are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"M-my mom. The monks gave me life and took her's away."

"It wasn't your fault." Clark said. "You said it yourself it was a brain tumor, and the key's energy was already alive there was nothing to balance out, and even if that was what happened it was the monks not you."

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked

"Because I know you Dawn there isn't an evil bone in your body. Trouble making definitely but no evil."

Dawn let out a little laugh. "So did your father blame you when you went to heaven?"

Clark smiles. "No he said he had a full life and was proud to protect me. I'm sure your mom would say the same."

"Thanks Clark I'm Ok now." Dawn said having calmed down.

Clark looked stunned. "Wow you didn't even call me su-."

Clark's thoughts are at a loss when he realizes Dawn grabbed him by his jacket and is now kissing him. Clark is shocked at first but then responds until they break apart coming up for breath.

"You still in there Superboy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you're OK and." Clark asked

"I'm fine Clark really." Dawn decided it was just a horrible consequence from brain surgery.

"Ok, this might sound weird but you don't just kiss the first guy you see when the world's coming to an end do you?"

"Just the ones I have crushes on." Dawn answered.

"When did that happen?" Clark asked.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked looking like she could slap the big dumb alien. "6 feet tall and gorgeous." Dawn raised a finger. "Hero" Dawn raised another finger "Shares his secrets with me." Another finger goes up. "Saved my life twice in one day." And another one goes up. "Willing to fight a super charged preacher to save my sister. Seriously Superboy all you're missing is the white horse."

"So what happens now?" Clark asked.

"Coffee and dates assuming I don't scare you off. Or your not interested." Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Clark would swear he's a journalist with all the questions he was asking today.

"Clark I know some magic. I've been wanting to tell you but when you told me about Isobel I was scared I'd send you packing. I didn't want to start whatever this is with lying." Dawn held her breath and waited for Clark's answer.

"One probem." Clark said.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"These aren't going to be the greatest dates. Farm money sucks." Clark joked.

"You're not upset." Dawn asked.

"I already said in the motel that secrets are kept for a reason." Clark said. "Besides look at people Chloe and Lex, Willow and Isobel, Buffy and Lex's red haired girl, even me and Zod. There's good and evil in everything no matter what you are. Also as I said before there's not an evil bone in your body. You wouldn't use magic on me unless you didn't have a choice. And now that we're together you told me. So I have no reason to be upset."

"I could get use to cheap dates." Dawn said grabbing Clark's jacket and kissing him again this time Clark wraps his arms around her and lifts her up.

"Aw look they're smooching."

Clark and Dawn stop and break apart Dawn lets out a groan at who caught them. Her sister and the billionaire.

"Don't stop on our accounts." Oliver said getting him a glare from Clark.

"Excuse me that is my sister so yes please stop." Buffy ordered.

"Didn't you say you'd be happy if this happened?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but not right in front of me." Buffy said. "Also I didn't know Clark could kill someone as powerful as Caleb by looking at him."

"Why are you two here?" Dawn asked.

"We came to get you more story time." Buffy answered.

Dawn grunts. "Because the last time was so much fun."

* * *

><p>Everyone is back in the war room and now it is Oliver's turn to face the jury.<p>

"Ok so Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow what do you have against slayers." Buffy asked.

"I don't hate slayers just watchers and the council." Oliver clarified.

"Then some explainy would be nice." Buffy said.

"My mother was a watcher. Oliver said. "And before I was born my parents were given I think you called it a potential Shevaughn or Shiobahn I could never say her name right so I just called her Ruby because of the red streaks."

"That was the First last night wasn't it?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah" Oliver said.

"So what did your parents tell you about the girl living with them?" Lois asked.

"The truth that she was my sister." Oliver replied. "When she was 15 she was activated I think you called it."

"Strain the relationship?" Dawn asked from experience with Buffy.

"No if anything it strengthened once Ruby learned how to use a crossbow. She convinced mom to teach me. They taped Boxing gloves to my arrows to be on the safe side."

"Sounds like a happy family what happened?" Buffy asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"My mother started looking for some sort of mystical super weapon m-exclamation mark or something."

"M question mark." Giles corrected.

"It's real." Oliver asked.

"We have it." Buffy said. "So what happened?"

"The council found out what she was up to and realized it wasn't a watcher better preparing her slayer it was a mother trying to protect her daughter. They relieved her of duty because she saw Ruby as a girl not a weapon. My parents refused to go down without a fight they went to Lionel Luthor and traded my dad's necklace for adoption papers. Only to have their plane crash and burn on the way to get her. Couple months later got a letter Ruby died on her 18th birthday."

"So did you do the vengeful son thing?" Faith asked.

A frown comes to Oliver's face thinking back to his youth. "No I bullied and drank my way through my young life."

"What Changed?" Buffy asked, Oliver never brought up his past and now she knows why.

"Crashed my plane into an island, spent two years becoming the best archer out there learning to hunt food with a longbow." Oliver replied in a smug smile.

"Second best." Clark said.

"Ok farmboy who do you know that's a better shot then me." Oliver asked.

"Buffy" Clark answered.

"And you have proof?" Oliver asked.

"You shot me point blank and I caught it." Clark explained. "Buffy shot me right in the heart from across rooftops."

"That was you?" Buffy asked.

"That was me." Clark said.

"That doesn't count." Oliver objected. "You were distracted blowing up the roof."

"Can we please get back to the story?" Giles asked.

"Right well after I dealt with some pirates. I came back mastered archery and then started looking into the plane crash." Oliver said. "I first suspected it was Lionel Luthor but he showed me everything and said that if it was about what he wanted he'd only go after my father. Then he showed me picture's of Quentin Travers I realized he arranged to sabotage the plane so the council can keep its weapon."

"Quentin's a prick." Faith said remembering how the head watcher had planned to have her killed in LA.

"He was a ponce." Giles said venom rolling off his tongue.

"We should have had Buffy hit him at least once." Xander pouted.

"I have." Giles replied.

"Wait you hit who and where was I with a video camera?" Buffy asked.

"After you died I found out Quentin sat on the part where the council knew Glory had a human side. When I confronted him about it he said the whole thing was a tragedy. It was a tragedy that a new slayer would not be called to take your place. I don't think I need to say what happened after that." Giles explained.

"Did you kill him?" Willow asked Oliver.

"5 seconds too late." Oliver replied. "I had his old British head in the crosshairs but the building kind of exploded."

"Is that everything?" Buffy asked.

"Do you know the part where I prowl the streets with green leather and a compound bow?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

Xander lets out a laughing smile catching everyone's attention. "What I know the Green Arrow. How is that not cool."

"Well I'm sitting on the story of my life but can't report about it." Chloe said.

"Downside to knowing a superhero." Xander replied. "If only I knew this blur guy."

Clark, Dawn, Chloe and Oliver all flinch which doesn't get past Xander.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?" Xander asked with the smile of an 8 year old.

"Guess I'm up." Clark said.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked on at Clark. Dawn couldn't but notice it was like watching a deer in the headlights.<p>

"You can trust us Clark." Dawn said. "Not sure about Oliver though."

"Hey I can keep a secret." Oliver replied.

"I don't think there is any nice way to say this so I'm apologizing in advance for sticking my foot in my mouth. But what are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a man." Clark answered.

"That's kind of obvious CK but no human male can go 12 rounds with Caleb. Then turn him into ash." Xander explained.

"You didn't mind what he was when I showed you what was left of Caleb." Dawn said.

"Just because I enjoyed stepping on what was left of Caleb didn't mean I wasn't curious." Xander said.

Dawn quickly realizes what this is. "You have a bet on this don't you."

"Yes with Faith and Willow you weren't included because Giles thinks you already know. Please continue CK."

Clark just looked at this weird group of people what he is in for. "Well as I was saying I am a man. I just wasn't born here. In fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy. I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Dawn quickly realizes this is almost the conversation he had with her verbatim. "This is your go to isn't it Superboy?"

"Yes"

"Go to for what?" Buffy asked.

"Another galaxy he's an alien Buffy this is how he tells people." Willow explained.

As the a word sunk in everyone was in shock Giles nearly fell off his chair.

"I prefer intergalactic traveler." Clark said.

The word Traveler struck a cord in Oliver from his youth when he'd ask Ruby what their parents were always doing with Virgil Swann, Lionel Luthor and the Teagues since he was too nervous to ask them. Ruby had told him that they were going to take care of a child from the stars a traveler.

"Clark does Lionel Luthor know what you are?" Oliver asked.

"Unfortunately" Clark answered.

"You might want to talk to him after this. Ask him about the meetings with Virgil Swann, my parents, and the Teagues." Oliver said.

"I know a superhero and an alien. That is so cool." Xander said.

Faith just looks him over. "So Clark, you doing anything tonight."

Buffy just puts her arms up in frustration. "Faith now not really the time for that."

Faith just laughs "Well he looks human enough sue me for being curious B."

Buffy roles her eyes. "I think Dawn has you beat."

Lois just tuts. "Like he'd ever get over Lana."

"The way they were kissing outside I'd say he's over her." Oliver said earning him glares from Clark and Dawn.

"Alleluia" Lois said.

"Lois why are you more concerned about my dating life then the alien thing?" Clark asked.

"Because I care about you Smallville and I'm happy to see you finally moving on it was getting stalkerish." Lois said. "As for the alien thing it doesn't matter it just explains your fashion sense. No earthling would ever own so much plaid."

"Anyone have a problem with this?" Clark asked he was expecting people to freak but they are all just accepting it.

"Clark we grew up on a hellmouth." Buffy said. "We're just glad for once the big powerful guy is on our side."

"Shes's not." Clark said pointing to Willow.

"I'm glad you're on our side it's just what in goddess' name do you run off of?" Willow asked. "You're aura is big white and seemingly never ending. It's like the sun."

"I'm supercharged by earth's yellow sun." Clark answers. "Gives me a good collection of abilities."

"Such as?" Faith asked

Clark ran down the list. "Superspeed, Superstrength, invulnerability, heat vision, super breath, x-ray vision and I can see through solid objects." Buffy, Willow, and Lois cover up with their hands, Faith just leans back and puts her arms behind her head, and Chloe and Dawn just share a laugh at Clark's expense.

"That's quite a list." Giles says.

"Faith why aren't you?" Buffy asked.

"Because he's too much of a boyscout to go through with it." Faith said. "So who wins the bet?"

"Since he's not a demon, hellgod, or Dragon humanoid it's a scratch." Willow said.

"Clark are you the last of your kind?" Giles asked.

"If you had asked me two days ago I would have said yes." Clark answered.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"I think I ran into Dawn's demon destroyer yesterday. I think he has all my powers and the ability to fly."

"Clark you really need to get on top of that one." Chloe said. First Zod and now this new guy.

"I know Chloe still can't figure it out." Clark answered.

"Clark could he have come from the phantom zone?" Dawn asked.

"No, the phantom zone was built for the worse of the worse. He's just interested in killing demons."

"Can you fight him?" Buffy asked if you have the boy equivalent of Glory on your side you might as well use him.

"No last time we fought I hit his hand with my throat." Clark joked. "Then he bodyslammed me into the Daily Planet Globe."

"So that's what did that." Chloe said.

"You also hit his foot with your face." Lois not so helpfully added.

"That sounds like the attacks I use on Buff when we spar." Xander said. "Though it's not surprising, no offense CK but you fight like Glass Joe."

"I hold my own." Clark defended himself.

"Your powers hold their own." Dawn said. "Without them I can kick your butt."

"Thanks for being supportive." Clark said wryly.

"Being supportive is keeping you alive." Dawn answered. "Next time the destroyer might say screw it and twist your head off."

"Alright that's enough." Buffy said regaining control of the conversation. "We all know who we are now and we'll take an hour before we get back to this and discuss our current situation."

* * *

><p>An hour later and everyone started coming back. Giles was the first being the ever diligent watcher. Xander and Willow came second. Xander held his head in shame being the second person here. Lois, Faith, and Chloe returned from the Talon with coffee for the group and muffins. Dawn and Clark came back from the woods and went back into the house. Once everyone gathered Buffy and Oliver came in and the meeting continued.<p>

"Ok so where are we on Dark Thursday?" Buffy asked.

"The earthquakes were caused by a military weapon used by someone who fought and moved like Glory." Xander explained.

"Actually the person was Lex Luthor." Oliver said.

"Actually you're both wrong." Clark said. "Dawn I thought I told you this."

"You did." Dawn answered. "I just couldn't figure out the words to tell them without betraying you."

Giles is cleaning his glasses. "Of course you know." Giles is fuming two months of researching for nothing.

"I have pictures of Lex from satellite Clark. They don't lie." Oliver protested.

"It was Lex's body but he wasn't exactly driving it." Clark replied.

"Explainy please." Buffy asked.

"A wraith got out of the Phantom Zone possessed Lex and put me in it." Clark explained. "You know what the phantom zone is right?"

"Yes Dawn explained it last night." Giles said.

"How did you get out?" Willow asked.

"My family built the place so we have a backdoor." Clark said as his face saddens "But I didn't know how strong the eject push was and things followed me out."

"Clark you had to get out of there or Zod would have killed us all." Chloe said seeing another Clark Kent guilt trip coming.

"How many super powered criminals followed you out?" Giles asked facing another threat.

"We figured it out a month ago." Dawn said. "There are 4 of them out there. There were 5."

"What happened to prisoner number 5?" Xander asked.

"We killed it." Dawn answered.

"When?" Buffy asked in shock. "I'm pretty sure someone would remember you taking a weapon."

"The costume ball." Dawn answered.

Buffy turned to Clark "Your idea."

"No, she said she would sneak in if I didn't take her. Figured she'd be safer with me then wondering around."

The tense scene is cut off by Oliver laughing. Buffy turns to him. "What is so funny?"

"Just thinking back to that night." Oliver said. "Something to show you in the greenhouse."

Buffy realizes that is what was in the greenhouse. "Oh how did I miss such an obvious sign?"

"Maybe you're getting old." Dawn quipped.

"Not getting old. And as for you two next time you go after a super powered criminal talk to me or Giles going in alone gets you killed."

"Ma'am yes ma'am" The teenagers responded giving a mock salute.

"Smartasses. Willow, Giles the blackout?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing new." Willow answered.

"Actually I know what caused those." Clark said.

Giles is making a clucking sound with his tongue two months and all they had to do was talk to a bloody farmboy.

"Your just full of surprises today aren't you Clark." Oliver quipped.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"A kryptonian supervirus." Clark answered. "I have the computer that started it but I'm not turning it on."

"I want to have a look at it if that's ok?" Willow asked.

"Sure" Clark answered.

"So whose computer nearly ended the world?" Xander asked.

"Lex Luthor's" Clark answered.

"Is everything encrypted on it?" Willow asked.

"Not turning it on." Clark repeated. "Just thinking about it last week turned the power off in Smallville for 6 hours."

"I can help with the computer." Chloe offered.

"So are you apart of this now Chlo?" Lois asked.

"You're all good people like Clark and any friend of yours." Chloe answered. "Besides when else will we be able to get the jump on Lex?"

"So Clark since this is your day to know things. Any idea on what Doomsday or this she is?" Buffy asked.

"Not a clue and my version of a watcher is down right now so he can't tell me anything." Clark said referring to the fortress.

"If it ever gets up will you-" Buffy said.

"Of course." Clark answered cutting her off.

"The third slayer?" Buffy asked.

Faith just shrugged. "Not a clue B."

"OK lets just start over and put new twists on our jobs." Buffy said turning into a general with an army. "Dawn, Giles you two research Doomsday and get everything you can on it. Date of birth, casualty list, there has to be something on it before the First and Caleb buried it in the hellmouth. Xander, Lois you two try your hand in finding the third slayer."

Xander gets a smile on his face but hides it from everyone "Ah sure Buff no problem."

"Willow, Chloe you two look at that computer see what you can find on Lex."

Buffy turns to Clark. "Are you with us?"

"Yes." Clark answered

"Good" Buffy turned to Faith. "Can you train him?"

"Hot and sweaty with the farmboy sounds like fun B."

Clark blushes but gets out. "She can't train me."

"Why the hell not?" Faith asked.

"You can't hurt me, and I'll crush you with one punch." Clark answered "invulnerable."

Feeling insulted Faith asked Clark to get up and when he did she ran right at him and jump kicked him in the stomach. Clark was able to move with it in time to save her foot but Faith bounced off and went through the table. Clark being the guy that he is helped her up and back to her seat.

"And did we learn anything?" Xander asked mockingly.

"You're not invulnerable Xan I can still smack you around." Faith got out holding her ribs.

"I've hit you a hundred times Smallville how come I never even bruised my hand?" Lois asked.

"Same reason Faith didn't break her foot I went with the attack so you wouldn't get hurt." Clark said.

"Clark can you fight while holding a meteor rock." Buffy asked.

"No there's a good chance that I won't learn anything from the pain and then I'll die. Pretty sure one of the first rules of fighting is don't die."

"It is the first rule of fighting." Buffy, Lois, and Faith said.

"Since I have to see him anyway I'll ask Lionel if he has any ideas." Clark said.

"This is secret stuff we're trusting you with." Buffy said offended that he would talk about them so quick.

"I won't tell him any of this I'll just tell him I want to take MMA in case I have to fight someone like Zod again." Clark replied as everyone breathed in a sigh of relief. "Magic."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You were going to ring up the destroyer next. If me and the destroyer have the same powers it means we have the same vulnerabilities. Green meteor rock and magic."

"You realize you just taught me how to kill you." Willow said.

"Dawn already knows how to too." Clark replied. "Also I didn't want to tell you but if this destroyer turns his attention to slayers you have to be able to protect yourselves."

"Thank you" Buffy said. "Can everyone here who doesn't have blond hair or a fetish for leather leave."

Everyone gets up to leave.

"Come on Chloe I don't think you like leather." Clark joked.

"How do you know?" Chloe asks leaving the door. "For all you know me and Davis play 'Mistress of Pain' every night." Chloe revels in how red Clark's face is getting.

Giles goes to cleaning his glasses as a defense mechanism trying to wash the visual away.

"Thanks Chloe now I will never be able to unsee that." Dawn replied.

"Can you pretend you didn't hear that." Lois asked Xander.

"Sure, I'll just repress it right next to Will and Oz." Xander replied.

"Speaking of Red I think we know what she's dreaming of tonight." Faith said.

"I most certainly will not." Willow objected.

* * *

><p>Buffy looked over to Oliver and waited for him to start talking.<p>

"You still with us." Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said honestly. "In one day two months were wiped out."

"I never lied to you." Buffy defended herself. "I just didn't bring up the slayer thing."

"Which is definitely part of who you are." Oliver replied.

"Just like Green Arrow is part of who you are." Buffy said. "No wonder we started going out."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"We both hide in the world." Buffy explained. "The peppy chief of staff and the immature billionaire that become completely different people at night, we exist in the world but barely live in it."

Oliver laughs. "Yeah I can see that."

Both laugh at how similar their lives are. Oliver shares about how he's trying to put a team together for the heroics. Buffy laughs at how similar it sounds to the slayers she is helping organize.

"So" Oliver says breaking the laughter. "Tell me how different this council is from the old one."

"Well for starters barely any of Quentin's ideas are followed." Buffy begins.

Oliver lets out a smile. "Oh I like this new council better already."

"The girls aren't kidnapped it's their choice to join up or not. Other wards Lex's redhead would be chained up in the attic."

Oliver looks stunned. "T-Tess Mercer is a slayer. Hope she doesn't find me again."

"Bad blood?" Buffy asked

"Couple oceans worth." Oliver answered.

"Where was I?" Buffy asked losing her place.

"Girls are here by choice." Oliver fills her in.

"Ok and they will never be tools or experiments ever again. And starting today any watcher who tries to invoke the 18th birthday surprise will be locked in the phantom zone for 18 years."

"Think Clark might have a problem with that." Oliver said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Buffy quipped.

Oliver laughs at Buffy's attempt to cheer him up. "I'm with you. I'll give you the money you need for the new council."

Buffy stands there confused things are never that easy. "Just like that?"

"It will be hypocritical not to considering I'm trying to do the same thing." Oliver explained. "Maybe we should talk about a partnership."

"Easy there speedy" Buffy replied. "One thing at a time."

Buffy walks around and realizes she emptied the motel. 'They all must have left for dinner.' She turns to Oliver and kisses him. "So we have the place to ourselves just you and me. Any ideas?"

Oliver smiles. "I can name a few" as he carries her to her room never stopping kissing her.

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews/feedback.

Up next Clark, Buffy and Faith have a big problem.


	11. Big

It's been two weeks since everyone revealed their secrets. Clark has to admit it feels good having so many people know his secret and accept him for who he is. The past two weeks have definitely been interesting. He went to see Lionel after the meeting and asked him about a way to temporarily turn him into a human to learn how to fight. Lionel was impressed with the initiative and gave him a blue meteor rock in a lead case. He then asked him about the Queen's murders and the meetings. Lionel revealed he was in a group called Veritas and bartered adoption papers in exchange for Robert Queen's key that was in his necklace. He said if he was going to kill for the key he would have paid off Queen's driver to do it. When Clark found out the key could somehow be used to control him he and Lionel argued for hours about destroying it. Clark won out saying it could very easily fall into Lex's hands and people already know how to kill him if he ever crosses the line. His relationship with Dawn is going great even if dates usually consisted of just dinner and movies. Also in a bit of good news bad news Raya found him but so did the phantom Baern. The group is currently at the motel awaiting their return. Clark returns after being gone 2 whole days without a scratch on him and sees Dawn waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Dawn looks up and immediately asks "Where's Raya she's not."<p>

Clark threw her the crystal back "She died fighting Baern. I buried her right outside the fortress, seemed right since it's the last piece of Krypton."

"So she's dead." Buffy muttered out. She wanted to come but they said reactivating the fortress would make it too cold for any of them. "I'm sorry Clark."

"At least we didn't lose both of you." Dawn said wrapping her arms around Clark grateful to still have him in her life.

Clark looked over at Faith "I had a good teacher." Clark turned back to Buffy "Also I used Baern's power to reactivate the fortress."

"Did Jor El tell you anything?" Buffy asked knowing Clark promised her he'd ask about Doomsday if he could reactivate the fortress.

"All Jor El said was that he was an unstoppable force of power. But someone else left me a message."

"Clark who else can access the fortress?' Chloe asked.

Clark pulls out a little black crystal and when he touches it the crystal turns pink and plays a message.

"You are destined to fail Kal El. Soon, a new age will dawn on Earth - an age of power and strength... the fall of the House of El and mankind. Doomsday is coming."

"Well that sounds promising." Xander joked.

"When did you meet Spike?" Willow asked.

"He didn't that was the brain interactive construct." Chloe answered. "How did he do that?"

Clark just givers her the I don't know look.

Dawn looked confuse "Clark you said he was dead."

"He is dead." Clark replied. "I think that's a message for stabbing him."

"Well at least the new age of power is something new. Are you ready to start CK if you're up to it?" Faith asked.

"Sure" Clark answered and followed her out to the woods. To his surprise several people followed today Buffy, Lois, Dawn, Xander, Giles.

"Why is everyone following us today?" Clark asked.

Faith smiled "I asked B, D, and Lo to help me with your training today."

Clark looked over at Xander and Giles. "And them."

"I am here in an observational position Mr. Kent to observe Faith's teaching style." Giles responded.

"I just have nothing better to do." Xander responded.

When far enough Dawn pulls out a bracelet with little blue rocks and straps it to his wrist. "Good Luck."

Dawn gets behind him and Lois and Buffy go into a fighting stance.

Faith went on to explain "Ok, CK, today's exercise is easy protecting D from the big bad vampires played B and Lo."

"Big?" Clark joked.

"Hey" Buffy objected. Just because she wasn't born from the land of giants like Clark and Lois doesn't mean she was short. She was going to hold back to see what Clark had learned but not anymore.

"It's good that she's short CK it's why your fighting those two instead of me and B you'll learn how to adjust to fight different opponents in the heat of a fight." Faith went on to explain earning a glare from Buffy.

Clark looked over to Lois. "So how did she get you here?"

Lois just smiled. "Smallville I'm hurt how you could think I would blow off the chance to knock you on your butt a couple hundred times."

"Alright guys attack me when you're ready." Dawn said.

And with that encouragement the fight started Buffy started with a fake out to the face but went for Clark's stomach to her surprise Clark adjusted quick enough to catch her arm and flip her over knocking her down. Lois tried a kick to the stomach but Clark got his arm up and caught her leg. Lois tried to kick him in the back of the head with her other foot but Clark ducked under it and Lois fell to the dirt.

"Come on CK you have to use some offense here." Faith ordered growing up on a farm has made him too soft.

Lois used the distraction to push her feet into Clark launching him off her. Lois was the first to recover and rushed him while he was still down. However Clark sweeped her leg out, knocked her down, and put his fist an inch from her heart mimicking a stake it was down to Clark and Buffy.

"Good lord" is all Giles can get out.

Xander is still watching the fight but can't help but add. "He fights like deadboy." He can't help but picture Caleb would be utterly crushed if he fought this Clark.

"Yeah even with those blue rocks cutting him off from his powers he is still as fast and strong as a vampire." Faith said.

"You mean he has powers even when he doesn't have powers." Xander said. "Man that is so not fair."

"Can he heal and take a beating like a vampire." Giles asked.

Faith's face cringes. "He's a normal guy in the pain department." It took a couple days but when Clark got through her defenses he got Faith right in the face with a well placed punch. Faith went full out and knocked him out. She tried waking him up for 5 minutes until Dawn came over to take the bracelet off and Clark recovered instantly.

Clark and Buffy are about to rush each other when their yelled at by Faith.

"CK throw some punches and kicks. B hold nothing back and force him to fight back.''" Faith ordered.

Clark's face went pale at what Faith just told Buffy to do. Faith knocked him out and according to Giles Buffy was the best slayer they had. With that Buffy rushed in and threw a flurry of punches Clark blocking each one with his arms. Buffy replied with a kick to the ribs. When she went to knee him in the face Clark grabbed her leg and pushed her down. Growing frustrated at his refusal to fight back Buffy does a handstand and wraps her legs around Clark's neck. She pulls him down behind her and grabs her sister in a vice.

"You just got your girlfriend killed CK." Faith said in a cruel tone.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Clark replied it was only training.

Faith spun around and caught him on the jaw with a mean fist that sent him to the floor. As Clark recovers he watches Faith do the same thing to Buffy who just stumbles before returning the favor to Faith for the cheap shot.

"See won't hurt us." Faith said.

"Won't always be fighting slayers." Clark objects.

"Clark we're teaching you to handle yourself in a fight not join a fight club." Buffy replies. "Besides if you do hurt us Lex Luthor has a kryptonite stake according to Willow."

Everyone shares a laugh as the next round of training starts. The next round Clark takes the initiative and catches Buffy right in the gut with a well placed fist and sweeps Lois right off her feet. However this time Buffy is able to save her from play death. 90 minutes later training is done with Buffy and Lois winning at 3-2. All three are exhausted and on the floor.

"Well that's us for today." Faith said announcing the end of training.

"Hooray" Buffy quipped from the floor. "Why didn't you tell us that even weakened Clark can still move like a vampire?"

"And ruin my fun B." Along the woods there are cameras full of countless pictures of Clark knocking Buffy to the ground.

"Fun I'm going to have bruises for a week." Lois said. "Even if you can't see any of them."

"Sorry Lo-" Clark said.

"Don't try it Smallville." Lois stopped the guilt trip. "We gave more than we got." Clark looked like he had just called Mike Tyson a scared little wuss.

"Yeah but you can't do this." Clark took the bracelet off and threw it aside the bruises the black eyes everything was healed in mere seconds.

"True." Lois replied. "But our bruises will be gone by tomorrow. And unlike you I am now too tired to go on slayer duty today. So thanks for the sick day Smallville."

* * *

><p>Soon everyone goes back to the motel leaving Clark still on the floor and Dawn. Dawn walked over and laid down next to him and he put his arm around her.<p>

"So what did Jor El say about training?" Dawn had been curious since he got back.

"He said I'm living it as the blur." Clark answered "but he still says he'd like to see me more so I can better control my abilities."

"So are you? Going to see him more I mean." Dawn asked.

"Maybe a couple times a month." Clark answered "World will have too many problems without me for how long he'd want."

"Sounds like a plan." Dawn replied. "Now as for today" Dawn sat up and got back to her feet. "Come on Superboy time for round 6." Clark got up and looked for the bracelet.

"Don't bother I can kick your butt without it." Dawn said with a cocky smile across her face.

Clark blurred from lying down to right behind her arms around her waist.

"You were saying."

Dawn just let out a smile before she turned around and started kissing him. Eventually Dawn's tongue got through Clark's lips and they enjoyed each other's taste, until Dawn used her legs to flip him over to the ground. Dawn was now straddled on top of him.

"Told you I'd kick your butt." She said with a smug smile.

Clark just cupped her face in his hand. "Do you really want to fight now?"

"No"

The two continued kissing as Dawn felt under Clark's shirt. 'Definite perks to dating an alien.' She thought to herself. Clark was just enjoying the moment hands on Dawn's sides enjoying her touch and taste as electricity started to flow through her. And if Clark ever hated magic more than anything it was definitely right now.

"Buffy" They both screamed.

The slayer is through the woods in a panic and in record time it takes a lot for Dawn to call for help but Clark too. Buffy catches up to the teens and stands there in shock.

"Giles" She screamed.

The watcher was through the woods in pardon the pun but a blur with the others. All stopped in shock.

"What how what?" Xander asked.

"Three very good questions" Giles answered. "Faith could you-"

"Go get Red." Faith finished Giles sentence never looking away.

"Yes quite."

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor was sitting in the mansion fuming on the last couple days. He had lost the alien technology from Dark Thursday, He and Lana were at a crossroads from it, and any resolution they could have had was lost with its destruction but he knows that will take care of itself in a few weeks. Now he has one bright side if this phone call is true he'll get to screw over Clark Kent again.<p>

"What can I help you with dear brother of mine?" Tess asked walking into the room in a voice full of sarcasm. If he had asked her to meet him somewhere it would have been a family thing she knows this is rounding up another soul for 33.1.

"We have an interesting new meteor freak and in record time." Lex showed her the phone picture.

"I'm not entirely interested in going there again." Tess answered. She recognized the place in the background she saw it running from the motel. It took a week for the bruises that blond bimbo gave her to heal up.

"Then don't do it for you do it for her." Lex pointed to the girl in the picture. "With that new power it will only be a matter of time before she hurts herself or someone else."

* * *

><p>"It's not that bad." Dawn said.<p>

Buffy put her arms up about to shout to the heavens but instead chose regular frustration. "Dawn you are at least 20ft tall what happened." Buffy asked as an idea entered her head. "Oh god you didn't not on a Tuesday."

"Well since my clothes are still on no we didn't so mind out of the gutter. We were kissing and a bunch of electricity and next thing I knew this." Dawn puts her arms up in confusion.

"Guys why is Faith dragging me...Dawnie" Willow looked up in surprise.

"Dawn have you been messing with the meteor rocks?" Lois asked.

"No once I found out they can kill Clark I kept them away."

"Willow please tell me you have an idea, feeling, or inkling. I can work with inkling." Buffy said.

"Sorry Buff I got nothing." Willow answers. "Unless Dawn wanted to make a certain things grow but not even Harmony is that shallow."

The giantess' face turns red from either embarrassment or rage. "I did not use the black arts for plastic surgery."

"No of course not bad joke bad Willow." She admonishes herself. "But I need to know everything Dawnie to find the on switch."

Dawn tells Willow everything.

"It was Kenny." Williow says just knowing.

"Who's Kenny?" Clark asked.

"Ex-Boyfriend and Mr. Bill if I see him with my new feet." Dawn answered.

"Bad break up?" Lois asked though it should be obvious.

"He was a possessive jackass and when I dumped him he tried a love spell. Thankfully it was the same one Xander used so not only was I immune we broke it before hell broke loose." Dawn answered.

Lois looked at Xander. "Love spell huh."

Xander looked back at her "Yeah because that pales in comparison to stealing a tank junior year. We all did dumb things during high school."

"I still don't understand how an inadequate sorcerer could pull this off." Giles said.

"He wasn't just a sorcerer." Dawn said trying to hide her head in shame they all warned her but of course she didn't listen. "He was thricewise."

"And when she and Clark got hot and heavy with the smooches instant curse." Buffy filled in the rest. "Willow can you teleport Xander and Lois to Dawn's old school he knows what he looks like."

"Sure Buff." Willow answered not even hesitating.

"Is Chloe still here?" Clark asked deep in thought.

"She went to work right before we started training." Lois answered.

"What's on your mind Superboy?" Dawn could see he was deep in thought.

"A beautiful giantess stands out even in Smallville. It's only a matter of time until Lex finds out."

"Even while having a panic attack you still say nice things." Dawn joked.

"Oh crap 33.1." Willow says quickly catching on to Clark's train of thoughts.

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"It's the initiative of Smallville." Willow answered according to the computer Clark gave them.

Buffy is now on red alert no chance in hell is her sister being a guinea pig.

"Where does Miss Sullivan come in the picture?" Giles asked.

"I know of someone that might be able to temporarily help Dawn, but I need Chloe to help me track him down." Clark explained.

"Always good to have more then one plan Mr. Kent you should go." Giles said.

Clark looked up at the giantess he really wishes he could fly right now. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Dawn said

And with that Clark was gone in a blur.

"That will never stop being cool." Xander says as he and Lois disappear in a show of light.

* * *

><p>Chloe was at the Daily Planet doing continuous work on the dwindling pigeon population. Dear god does she need better leads, while working on it she catches a paper as it blows off the desk and never takes her eyes off work.<p>

"Should I be amazed or worried that you can do that?" Clark wonders if his superspeed is going to get him caught one day.

"Probably a little bit of both." Chloe admitted closing the research "Now I know you're not here for the dwindling pigeon population or useless talent 17 so what's the hubbub bud?

Clark explains the situation and Chloe can't believe something like this could have happened in a 1000 years. "An actual giant." Chloe has to ask even for Smallville this is weird.

Clark nodded.

Chloe just looks in wonder. "You know how to pick'em a skinwalker, a teleporter, an 18th century witch, and now a giant."

Clark responds "Yeah I come in second to the girl who dated a heat sucking horndog, psycho telekinetic, and I'm sure I can find something on Davis."

Chloe just laughs. "Our lives are different than most people." Chloe puts on a serious face "So what do you need."

"I need to find my physics teacher from KSU. He had some interesting ideas on how to fight famine. I think he might be able to help Dawn, but he transferred out before I fought Brainiac." Clark explained.

Chloe looked at him in frustration. "You know you could have gone to Willow with all this she's actually a better hacker than me."

Clark realizes she's right he could have gone to Willow. He just smiles. "You're my go to sidekick."

Chloe smiles back stupid Kent charm. "You got a name?"

"Dr. Ray Palmer."

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Buffy asked trying to figure out anything to keep Dawn occupied they don't exactly make an idiot's guide to a 20 ft sister.<p>

"Not really shouldn't you call Oliver?" Dawn asked.

"He's in a board meeting in Star city. He said he was tempted to bring me along so I could slay the board. So even if it's done I don't think he'll be in the mood to talk." Buffy explained.

"What do you see in him?" Dawn asked.

"He's a lot like me trying to put an army together to do good in the world. But at the same time barely living in it with board meetings and being Green Arrow." Buffy explained.

"Did Clark join this army of his?" Dawn asked.

"No he shot him down but between me and you I hope he reconsiders." Buffy said.

"This way your boyfriend's always safe." Dawn quipped.

"No it's more than that." Buffy said.

"I'd appreciate an explanation." Dawn said.

"In spite of everything I did all the whatever the plural of apocalypse is I stopped all me and Oliver can do is keep the world going. Clark has the power to change the world for the better with his potential. But he won't do that if he's sitting on the sidelines and working in shadow."

"So what do you see in Clark?" Buffy asked.

"Well Clark is Clark." Dawn said.

"You want to make that less vague?" Buffy asked.

Dawn laughed not believing what she just said. "What I mean is he's one of a kind."

"I think the destroyer and that Zod guy would disagree with you." Buffy quipped.

"I don't mean the bit about being a kryptonian which admittedly is unique but it's so much more than that. He's powerful enough to destroy mountains on a bad day but at the same time he would never hurt a fly. I mean you were there today at training even with his powers gone he still couldn't bring himself to hurt you or Lois until Faith showed him that he really couldn't do that much damage. Also he told me everything about himself and I just feel comfortable talking to him about anything because I know he listens. You saw him today he wasn't concerned with hurting Kenny despite how easily he could he was more concerned with protecting and helping me."

"Does he know about the key?" Buffy asked.

"He does. Gave me a nice little birthday and everything." Dawn answered.

"What he get you?" Buffy asked curiously since there really was no limit to what he could do.

"Whatever I wanted, I got him to start going out as the blur. Use some of that potential." Dawn replied.

"Not bad" Buffy said. "Of course I would have been shallow girl. I probably would have had him turn a piece of coal into a diamond."

Dawn's eyes bug out. "Do you think he could do that?"

Whatever Buffy thought was a moot point as one of Lex's security officer appeared in a puff of smoke. "Run or die." He tells the girls as he is sent to the floor unconscious. Buffy checks the man and Dawn looks from the distance with her huge new eyes. The red headed slayer and 50 men are fighting one guy that looks like a generic thug. Until the thug takes to the sky and blows such a powerful wind that everyone is knocked down.

"Buffy it's the destroyer." Dawn tells her trying not to panic in terror recognizing super breath from when Clark was learning it. She knows the only thing that can possibly be demonic around here is her.

"Get back to the motel now." Buffy ordered. Dawn is off and Buffy wraps Clark's blue kryptonite bracelet around her hand going in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"Ok Wendy ready when you are. You sure it's here."<p>

"Yes professor are you ok."

He looks around in knee deep water. "I'm fine it should be a little runt by now."

"Professor there's a Clark here to see you."

"Clark is a tool he can wait."

Vibrations cover the knee deep water as a big metal snake emerges from the water. The professor just looks frustrated.

"It's as big as a football stadium Wendy. Personally I blame you."

"How is it possibly my fault?" Wendy asked

"Because if it's not your fault its mine and that can't be right I'm the professor."

Before he can react the snake is incinerated.

The Professor just looked at the ash. "Well there's a couple grand we'll never see again. How did you do that Wendy?"

"My eyes and ears are as good as ever Dr. Palmer."

"Oh Clark Kent I'll be right up."

Emerging from nothing more than a Petri dish Dr. Ray Palmer kept growing until he was a couple inches shorter then Clark.

"Wendy can you give us a minute." Dr Palmer asks his assistant

Wendy leaves and the two are alone.

"It's good to see you Clark but New England's a long way from Smallville or a morning jog for you. So what can I do for you?"

"Well why did you call me a tool?" Clark asked.

"Dr. Nathaniel Clark all around money grubber all around tool." Palmer replied. "So why are you here not that It's not nice to see you again but you wouldn't track me down when you were busy with what's her name Lois."

Clark's face could only be described as terror him and Lois well that's tonight's nightmare. "Lana actually and we split up."

"Well young love never lasts not even for the ultimate meteor mutant." Palmer quipped.

"I actually need a favor." Clark said.

"Anything after all if it weren't for you I'd be flat as a pancake on KSU's street and my research would be in the hands of Lex Luthor."

Palmer listens to Clark's story but he doesn't really believe that the meteor rocks have the ability to mutate a girl 20 ft tall.

"Well that sounds easy enough how tall was she before."

"5'7" Clark replies without even having to think about it.

"Way to get back on the horse let's get to work shall we."

Clark just glares at Palmer and they get to work.

* * *

><p>Buffy has joined the line to see that it's just Tess and a mess of bodies. She runs up and hits the destroyer with the blue rock bracelet but it does little as he instantly recovers when far enough she has to get it on him or this is over before it starts.<p>

"You harbor a demon and fight someone who protects humanity." The destroyer asks wiping a drop off his mouth.

"She is human." Buffy shouts.

"Her blood says differently. So much green-"

"Its meteor rock she is human." Tess says she's not about to pick a fight with either the guy who went through her whole team like wet tissue paper or the girl that beat her senseless for giving her a cheap shot.

"Energy." The destroyer finished.

Buffy runs up and grabs his shirt repeatedly kneeing him in the stomach. She knows this fight is over as soon as he breaks free so she unloads on him with everything she has. Tess sees that this god is weakening and joins in the assault trying to attack his liver. Sadly as Buffy feared the destroyer rolled away when she tried to get the rock on him and the entire beating was for nothing as he quickly recovers and with superbreath he blows each slayer into a tree knocking them out.

The destroyer continues his walk in stride until he's halfway to Dawn and he keels over in pain. He looks up to see an older Englishman and a brunette each with brass knuckles with a green glow on them. He still has the strength to push the Englishman into the tree knocking him out but the brunette is too quick to catch. And each punch she hits makes him feel like his blood is literally boiling as he falls to the floor. Not to mention she's as good a fighter as the last two were. She's about to put him down when he uses the last of his strength to throw her with his legs. She goes a good distance and he uses the time to recharge under the sun. When she recovers Faith rushes him but sadly so does the destroyer who appears right behind her and knocks her out with a tap to the head.

Not taking anymore chances and wanting to get away from the brunette's weapon he makes a blur straight to Dawn but is smacked back by a wall of blue light.

"Leave" The destroyer looked around until he saw the source a 5'2 redhead and just looking into his eyes he knew she wasn't a warrior like the others.

"When it's dead I'll leave." The destroyer replied in a feral tone

"It's not going to happen. My friends aren't hurt bad and I really don't want to do what it takes to beat you so just leave." Willow demanded.

"You don't even have a stone you can't hurt me." The destroyer said with a smug smile.

"Bored Now." Willow's eyes go black and she hits the destroyer with enough lightning to power Metropolis.

He is slow to get to his feet never feeling pain like that let alone how much it still hurts. He rushes Willow and throws a punch only to feel every bone in his hand break when a similar blue field surrounds the witch. He tries with his other hand and gets the same result. Willow can't help but notice this guy is a horrible fighter and wonders if Clark was this bad before Faith started training him. Willow sees that his eyes are glowing red and lets loose with a lot more lightning then she meant to since she flashed back to actually being burned as a witch in Sunnydale. Willow checked to see if the guy was still alive and sure enough he was.

"Now I know how Luke Skywalker felt." He jokes to himself struggling to even move let alone stand as he makes his way to his feet. Willow's eyes return to their original color but her hands have a green glow to them she grabs each side of the destroyer's head she speaks some Latin and Dawn's life flashes before his eyes.

Instantly the destroyer's face pales if they could see it. He nearly killed a human. A very big human but a human none the less. The Destroyer was so lost he didn't even see the blur run up and deck him. He was caught so off guard he was dropped to the floor.

"Get out of here." Clark said in fury he saw the damage he left in his wake.

The destroyer spit up some blood and glared at Clark happy that he wasn't human. "Two times you tried to fight me and both times I've laid you out on your ass. You want to throw down with me, good luck."

"Clark stop." Dawn pleaded. "It's already over."

If the words weren't enough the destroyer took to the sky and back for Metropolis.

"Thanks for breaking up the Clash of the Titan's" A voice in Clark's hand said.

Both Willow and Dawn stood in shock as a man appeared In Clark's hand and grew to their size.

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"Dr. Ray Palmer" He introduced himself. "Clark the bracelet."

Clark was gone in a blur and came back with something that looked like a belt the size of a hula hoop with a white crystal in the middle. "Catch" he threw it up to Dawn who easily caught it with her hands and strapped it on her wrist.

"What do I do now?" Dawn asked.

"Just touch the crystal." Palmer explained.

Dawn touches the crystal and to the shock of herself and Willow she starts to shrink down to her original size.

"Hey you fixed me." Dawn said in joy.

"No, we only gave you control." Palmer said. "Touch the crystal again and you'll be a giant."

"So you gave me a superpower thank you thank you thank you." Dawn let out in a squeal that actually hurt Clark's ears he'd swear it was supersonic.

"Need a lift back to New England?" Clark asked.

"Yes with Luthor here the sooner I leave this town the better." Palmer shrunk back down and Clark picked him up. "And this time don't squeeze your hand my life flashed before my eyes." In a blur they were gone.

Dawn and Willow watched them leave and saw Xander carrying an unconscious Buffy while Lois had Faith and Giles over each shoulder. Xander looks at Willow with a resolve face. "Alright Will what did we miss."

* * *

><p>Clark and Palmer were back at Ivy University in New England Clark was about to superspeed off until Palmer spoke.<p>

"It was an interesting coincidence you know." Palmer spoke opening his door. "I said the only thing that would make that device work would be a meteor rock but it would also be unstable, explode and kill her. You disappear for 20 minutes and come back with a crystal which has the same properties as the meteor rock but none of the imbalances."

"Just lucky I guess." Clark said.

"Learn to lie son. Call me if you need my help again." Palmer goes in and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Clark arrives back at the motel. And sees everyone but Oliver has returned and Buffy, Faith and Giles each have various frozen foods on the top of their heads.<p>

"Did you guys get anything form Kenny?" Clark asked.

"He's with a demon that legs bend both ways." Lois said.

"I meant breaking the curse." Clark said.

"He didn't cast it someone stole his blood and altered the curse. There will be 3 transofrmations and the last one is-" Xander replied.

"Permanent, oh that's real fair." Dawn said upset. "He gets the girl he wants and I get giant and god knows what."

Clark takes her hand under the table. "We figured out giant we'll figure out the other two."

"So I'm something to fix." Dawn glared at Clark.

"What? No of course not. I just meant. Well" Clark got out in a nervous ramble until he sees Dawn trying to keep her resolve from turning into a laugh. "Stop doing that."

"Stop making it so easy." Dawn defended herself.

Xander looked over the battered group he's just thankful Lex's guards were hurt worse and just left.

"So what happened?" Xander asked looking to the group.

"We had a run in with the destroyer." Buffy said rubbing her head.

"The guy that was ripping through demons and making Clark his butt monkey how did you scare him off?" Xander asked.

"He met me." Willow said with a cocky smile.

"Will he be coming back?" Clark asked.

"I don't know." Willow said. "I took a piece of his mind when I gave him Dawn's memories and he lived in Sunnydale mix that with your hearing and it's pretty obvious why he tends to kill anything that's not human."

"Let's just let him make the next move. He won't come after me again. I saw the guilt in his eyes." Dawn said. "I don't think he's coming back."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

1. Thanks for the reviews.

2. When he's human Clark still knocks people out in one punch so in my story without his powers he is as strong as Conner(Angel Obviously)

3. Ray Palmer the Atom I might do a one shot prequel one day to show how Clark knows him but not anytime soon.

4. Clark revealing to Oliver his kryptonian origins early leads to season 7 being shattered.

5. Up next I get to do something I waited all season 7 for but never happened.


	12. Combat

Author's note: Remember Smallville is AU

* * *

><p>Clark was running through the woods at speeds that are impressive even for him with the bracelet he's wearing. It's only a matter of time before they find him again. He can barely feel his arms and he's pretty sure he's already lost a good share of brain cells. Clark stopped to catch his breath and standard as clockwork as soon as he did a foot came out and he dodged it by an inch before slugging the girl who did it. Not his proudest moment but he can keep moving. He sees the motel and has made the journey home.<p>

"Tauo freim"

Inches from the door Clark got hit by the last person he expected. He is going to make her pay. Later though when there's only one and not three of her. For now he just leg sweeps the one in the middle. Then makes a break for the motel it's finally over.

"Not bad CK you only got hit by me three times." Faith said coming out of the woods rubbing her jaw.

Clark looks up at his teacher. "Yeah but I got hit by Willow seven times."

The witch comes down she was flying and Dawn certainly had no problem rubbing Clark's face in it. "That's pretty good considering how far we had you run."

Clark pointed at his blue rock bracelet. "But if I'm already vulnerable to magic why was I wearing this." Faith said the training today was avoiding her which he did until it started raining lightning. Clark can't say he was surprised though. Faith had a tendency to throw him in the deep end and never look back.

Dawn answers this one. "Because Superboy if you can dodge it without your powers you can make it look like a joke when you have your powers."

Clark points at Dawn. "And what was she here for?"

Faith just smiled. "You can always use one final twist CK."

* * *

><p>The group walks into the motel and pick up the mail. Bills, expenses, status reports from the cells mandated since Rona's cell became a science project, and an envelope for Willow.<p>

"Hey Red who's Lareta?" Faith asked.

"I don't know?" Willow answered.

Faith hands her the envelopes. "Well she sent you something so a potential?"

Willow opens it. "Maybe I'll have to check the network, oh a DVD." She says as the content of the envelope falls into her hand. The group walks over to their TV and the DVD starts to play.

The movie starts circling around what looks like a UFC arena until some idiot in a silver jacket shows up.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to tonight's entertainment." The idiot said.

"Tonight's main event is a special matchup introducing our nosy new combatant. In this corner, the voluptuous... the vicious... Vixen!"

"Kennedy" Willow said.

"Maybe she found a new Slayer" Dawn said.

Clark heard footsteps with his hearing. "Somehow I don't think so."

"And in this corner our champion, the unstoppable… the unkillable… Titan!"

Dawn stood on in shock. "Dear god look at the size of him."

"Probably a former pro wrestler." Clark said.

"Yeah can't wait to see K beat him senseless." Faith added.

With the fight was on the way Titan took a swing but Kennedy ducked under and caught him with a couple fists straight to the chin. Titan swung again but Kennedy ducked again and delivered a couple elbows to the monster's spine. Titan grabs her by one shoulder and leaves himself open when she repeatedly kicked him in the head. Titan takes a swing with his left and when he sees the girl can fight him quickly throws a right knocking the slayer from the middle of the ring into the cage.

"Well now he did it now he really pissed her off." Dawn said.

Kennedy got up sore but still raring to go. She rushed Titan and leaped in the air and caught him with a combo of kicks similar to Liu Kang's bicycle kick. Wobbling the giant she caught him with a couple of rolling fists and elbows. Until the monster caught her arm and hit her with a vicious headbutt. Her nose shattered and dripping blood. Titan delivered a combination of punches to her face and body causing her to cough up blood.

"Red you shouldn't be-" Whatever Faith was going to say next was irrelevant as Willow spoke some Latin and the group was paralyzed.

Kennedy refused to stay down she attempted to hit this monster with a spin kick, but to her horror Titan caught her leg and drove his elbow into the back of her knee breaking it likely in several places. Trying to limp up she spat blood in Titan's face which only served to piss him off more. He grabbed the slayer by the throat and easily lifted her off the floor and over his head before slamming her back down nearly breaking the floor.

The annoying announcer got on the mic again. "The choice is yours fight fans Live or Die."

A small "no" is all Willow could get out.

"Die"

With that Titan grabs Kennedy by the hair and a bone spike comes out of his other hand. He stabs her and Kennedy lets out small cries until everything turns white around her.

At this Willow completely breaks down and the spell dissipates freeing the others. Dawn instantly runs up and hugs the tear stricken Willow. "You guys have to find Buffy and Xander they're at a nightclub called Atlantis."

Clark disappears in a blur and returns in a black shirt before grabbing Faith and disappearing in a blur.

* * *

><p>Not a minute later they were outside Atlantis and as Clark feared it was tightly locked as it always was he can't get in without blowing his secret so he uses his alter ego. Clark and Faith kept walking right to the front door and blew past the line. They're stopped by the bouncer.<p>

The bouncer looked up "Haven't seen you in years Kal."

Clark just smiles "Been keeping busy Ron can we go in."

Ron looks at him. "You sober I don't want another brawl destroying the place."

Clark looked at him frustrated. "Off it for 3 and a half years haven't used in almost 2. Now can we please go in?"

Ron lets them right in. "Enjoy your night."

With everything Clark can do it takes seconds to find Buffy, Oliver, Xander, and Lois. "Buffy, Xander you two have to come with me right now."

Lois had seen that look before something horrible happened. "What's wrong Smallville?"

Faith catches up to the others. "It's Kennedy B."

"She followed Will to Smallville?" Buffy asked.

Faith put on a serious face. "She's dead and some creep sent Red the snuff film."

"Oh my god." Xander whimpered out.

"Oliver can you take Lois and Faith home?" Buffy asked.

"Of course." Oliver replied.

Buffy looked at Clark. "Could you me and Xander?" Buffy just makes a blurring sound.

"Of course." Clark replied.

With that they all got up and left. Once a safe distance Clark blurred out with Buffy in his arms and Xander on his shoulders, while Oliver drove back with Lois and Faith.

* * *

><p>Naturally Clark, Buffy, and Xander were the first group home. Dawn sent Buffy and Xander upstairs. Willow had cried herself to sleep. Away from Willow Dawn's strength crumbles.<p>

Clark looks at her and knows she is upset. "How are you holding up?"

"It's just not fair." Dawn says. "Buffy lost Angel, Xander lost Anya, Willow lost Tara, and now Kennedy even though they weren't together it just keeps coming. They're good people, they don't deserve this. I don't deserve this seeing so many friends die this whole world is just stupid and messed up." She says before breaking down in Clark's arms. All he can do is hold her and he hates to see her in so much pain but there's nothing else he can do.

The next morning Willow wakes up with Buffy holding her and Xander's arms wrapped around her waist. They were her best friends for years so the witch wasn't surprised. She just wishes they weren't hanging on so tight. She gently shakes them awake. Buffy being the first awake as a slayer she was already a light sleeper.

"When did you guys get here?"

Buffy looks up to the witch. "As fast as Clark could carry us without killing us." She looks with serious concern. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty crappy but I'm not going veiny and scary with the black hair."

"That's good you know we are all here if you need anything right?"

"Right now I just want to stop the big bald machine."

"Ollie took the DVD him and Clark are looking into it." Buffy stopped for a second "So are Lois, Faith, Dawn and Giles. They're all at Chloe's"

"Buff that's everyone."

The slayer looked at her in mock surprise. "Is it?"

"Rat Poisoning" Xander got up screaming giving the girls a little laugh.

* * *

><p>The group looked into Live or Die and found it was a sick stream show. People would pay top dollar for it so thankfully getting a stream for it was easy with Oliver around. They can't believe they have to watch this again.<p>

Chloe is watching the fight. "I can't believe people are sick enough to watch this."

"Almost makes Lex seem humane." Lois added.

"Well sadly things like the gladiator games have existed and will likely always will." Giles said.

"Chlo can you track this?" Faith asked.

Chloe looked up in frustration. "I 'm trying, but they're bouncing it off about a billion different proxy servers. I mean, whoever's running this operation made sure that no one would be able to find him."

Dawn perked up as she got an idea. "How about a download we can trace that back to the source."

Chloe turns to her. "No go, the security on this stream is off the charts. I mean, I can't record it, I can't download it. I can't..." Whatever Chloe was going to say was cut off as Davis exited the bedroom.

Davis looked at the group feeling the odd man out. "Did I miss something?"

"New story they're trying to help me figure it out" Chloe lied.

"Well good luck." Davis said walking out the door.

'Good luck, good luck, Two times you tried to fight me and both times I've laid you out on your ass. You want to throw down with me, good luck.' Clark thought to himself. 'Of all the time he had to find him now.' In a blur Clark grabs Davis and throws him through the wall outside before following him.

Chloe looked on in utter shock. "Clark what the hell are you doing." Before she can get an answer Clark was sent flying back to the room landing on his feet. With Davis jumping back in and throwing a fist which Clark catches and counters with his own punch to the face.

"Well at least he's not holding back." Faith quipped.

Chloe is over to her pocket book with impressive speed and pulls out a lead box. She opens the box to protect Davis from Clark but to her surprise and everyone else in the room both men start keeling over in pain. Chloe quickly closes the box. "Ok I see one more sign of kryptonian macho again and I am putting you both in the hospital."

Both men look up at her.

"Does anyone think that I'm kidding?" Chloe asked.

They both know the face Chloe is making they're not risking it.

Chloe asked Clark one question. "Why?"

Clark looked at the group in a serious face. "He's the destroyer."

With that one sentence everyone created a mini barrier around Dawn for all the good it would do them.

Davis' face darkens "That was an accident."

Lois looked with an angry glare. "Buffy might have been an accident Tess well that was just funny. But going through Buffy, Faith, and Giles that was a plan."

"I thought she was a demon." Davis defended himself.

"And that makes it OK to hurt anything in your way." Clark said.

Davis looked at Clark with such a face that if it wasn't for Chloe, Clark might be in Metropolis right now. "Of course not but you have no concept of this world Clark. I was stuck in the worse of it while you hid yourself on your little farm."

Dawn looks at the kryptonian that tried to kill her. "Then let's hear about this horrible life of yours."

"I had blackouts until I was 10 years old and each time I blacked out something horrible happened. Another trip back to the orphanage and they put me in the custody of a preacher Caleb."

Davis can't help but notice everyone's eyes lit up, but they don't do anything else so he continues. "He took me to a place called Sunnydale in California; He took me to a bunch of druids and said they'd help stop the blackouts. And then he hit me and as screwed up as it sounds that fixed it. When I came to they were gone I never had another blackout again."

Lois rolls her eyes. "So how does that turn you into a demonic killing machine?"

Davis turns to Clark. "You want to explain super hearing Mr. Blur."

Clark looks back. "How did you know that was me?"

"You can hide a lot of things Clark, but your internal organs aren't one of them." Davis answers having X-rayed Clark when he thought he was on drugs. And the Blur on the Daily Planet.

Clark goes on explaining how he can hear every cry of pain in Metropolis. How it was that horrifying din of sound and working to silent it that made him keep being the blur after that night.

Giles looks at Davis in shock. "Good lord that ability sounds horrific in a normal city. To have it on a hellmouth it's amazing you have your sanity."

"I take on the forces of evil in a ski mask who says I'm sane." Davis replied.

Faith hits him in the chest "You're just a screwed up person that fights the forces of darkness that just makes you one of us."

Davis lets out a laugh. "Even if I tried to kill Dawn."

Dawn lets out a laugh. "Everyone in this room has tried to kill someone else in this room at some point."

Davis' jaw hit the floor. "Clark who did you try to kill?" He had to twist his arm just to kill demons

"I might have tried to run down Chloe with my truck in junior year."

Davis is still recovering. "Chloe".

"Me and Lois nearly tortured Clark to death on my 18th birthday."

"Wow you guys are just as screwed up as we are." Faith said.

Clark, Lois, and Chloe smile and say in unison. "Life in Smallville."

Davis again apologizes to Dawn. Dawn's thankful and tells him to stop and she's over it hoping Davis doesn't apologize for a week like Clark does.

"Just one more thing?" Davis asked. "What's a kryptonian?"

"You and Clark." Dawn answered.

"I'll take you to a place I know as soon as we figure this out." Clark says looking at the screen.

"Then I'll help." Davis replied Clark is sitting on answers he's wanted since he was a kid and him being there will definitely speed it up. "So what's this really about?"

"Something killed aan innocnet girl we're trying to figure out what and where this Titan is." Giles explained.

Once again they have to watch another Titan match Oliver paid for a different stream they couldn't just sit there and keep watching Kennedy die.

"Wait pause it!" Lois exclaimed.

Chloe paused and it looked like something on a barcode.

"A bunch of numbers Lo?" Faith asked confused.

"FR-44 Fort Ryan hanger 44 thanks dad." Lois said.

"Ok that's where now what?" Oliver asked.

The fight continues and Titan makes quicker work of this guy than he did Kennedy. It ends and Titan's arm is raised by the idiot announcer. Clark sees something and immediately gets Chloe to pause it.

"Ok CK what did you see?" Faith asked.

Clark looks at a tattoo in Titan's arm. "That's the kryptonian symbol for power it must be a prison tattoo. Titan's not a demon or meteor infected he's from the Phantom Zone. I have to make sure he fights me tonight."

Dawn looks over. "No you can't fight him alone. Gloria nearly killed you this time you might not be so lucky."

Davis stood up. "He's not going in alone. Also silver shirt is a doctor at belle reeve I can take you right to him."

Oliver just smirks. "So you're one of the team now huh."

"I owe Dawn." Davis replied.

* * *

><p>"He's a what? That was him. He's where. That's great. Not for you and Chloe obviously bye Dawnie." Buffy hangs up the phone elated with the good news.<p>

Xander looked at Buffy he thinks to himself she might do a happy dance soon. "So Buff good news I take it?"

"Good and good." Buffy said.

"Great let's hear some good." Xander said.

Buffy went into exposition mode. "Clark's friend Chloe, her boyfriend was the destroyer. He's getting the whole watcher speech as we speak."

"Another invulnerable alien on our side yay." Xander said.

"Also they found Titan." Buffy said.

"Where?" Buffy had run her mouth without checking Willow was out of the shower and heard everything.

Buffy tried to keep her friend calm. "Will Titan is from the phantom zone let Clark and the new guy handle him."

Willow glared at her friend. "They can have what's left. Fort Ryan Hanger 44." As she teleports away.

"Dammit." Buffy mutters realizing Willow read her mind. "I thought they broke up."

Xander looks at his best friend. "Part of her still loved her like you wouldn't send the entire slayer network after a demon if he killed one of the deadboys."

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Davis and Clark are on the roof of Belle Reeve waiting for a Richter Maddox the idiot announcer according to Davis. Maddox leaves a side door of the Belle Reeve building and walks to his car. Before he can get in, Clark is at his side.<p>

"You scared me. Where did you come from?" Maddox asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Clark answered.

Maddox looks at they mystery man in frustration. "I've had a long day, so if you're looking to check in, the admitting desk is in the front lobby."

Clark says with a creepy smile. "I'm looking for you, Mr. Maddox. I want to fight.

"Oh. What did I do to you?" Maddox asked.

"I meant your fight club." Clark answered.

Maddox's jaw drops at the mention of his fight club, and then he chuckles nervously and pulls it together.

Maddox laughs. "Uh, you must have me confused with someone else. It happens. I have that kind of face."

Clark gives him a glare. "I know about the fight club. I know you're not only using patients from Belle Reeve. I want in."

Maddox keeps trying to lie. "Oh. Okay, look. The only place I can get you into is this psychiatric facility."

Clark slams him up against the car door_._

Maddox is now breathing heavily. "You're clearly a very sick person, and you need help. If treatment's not what you're looking for... then I suggest you back off."

Clark throws Maddox off of a nearby car, and when he picks himself up off the ground, he reaches for a pistol and points it at Clark.

Maddox is standing there with a smug smile. "You're barking at the wrong dog, Jethro. Now put your tail between your legs and get lost."

Clark stands there defiant. "Not until you let me in that cage."

Clark advances again, and this time Maddox fires the gun. Clark catches it, holding the intact bullet. He holds the bullet out to Maddox and gives it to him.

Maddox is giggling like an idiot. "Now, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Clark said.

Maddox is still laughing. "No, I bet not. Now, I thought with your pretty face, you've never gone a round in your life. But now I can see it in your eyes. Yeah, there it is. You got some fight in you, don't you? Welcome to the show."

Clark whispers. "Stay close and when I give the signal crash through the roof."

"You got it." Davis replies "What's the signal?"

"That would be me destroying the equipment."

Davis laughs as something gets spoken through his Bluetooth.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked.

"Chloe says it's nice to see you finally using your head and not being a 200 pound bulldozer."

* * *

><p>Maddox and Clark walk into the fight club arena together.<p>

"Hey, what do you think of the name the Man of Steel?" Maddox asked.

Clark looked confused. "Man of steel"?

"Yeah, I give all the fighters their monikers. Trust me kid, it's a name that no one's ever going to forget. I got a feeling about these things. Some people say I'm psychic. Now, remember. Play it up for the cameras. People are forking over top dollar to see these fights online, all right?"

"Where's the crowd?" Clark asked.

Maddox looked at Clark in confusion. "Crowd? What crowd? We don't have a crowd. Can't have a crowd if you want to keep this secret. Besides, who needs an audience when you got 50,000 watts of sound?" Maddox points to a speaker. "Check that out. I just bought that. Now, here's how it works. We sell the spectacle to the 'high rollers' online. And the noise pumps up the fighters for the fight."

"Where's Titan?" Clark asked.

Maddox looked confused. "Titan? Unh-unh. That's the main event. I want to warm you up with something easy. It won't be much of a fight, but then again, it doesn't matter because all the fans want to see is somebody die."

Now Clark was confused "Then who am I fighting?"

Maddox smirked. "A bound witch" as he said that Willow was dragged into the other cage.

* * *

><p>Maddox proceeded with the introductions. "Hey, fight fans! Are you ready? Tonight's undercard is a special twin matchup introducing two new combatants. In this corner, the mystical... the beautiful... Scarlet Witch!" Cheers and applause as Willow enters the arena, "Yummy. And now... entering our arena for the very first time... ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... the all-powerful, the all-American... Man of Steel!"<p>

The cage clears out as Clark and Willow circle each other.

"Willow you have to teleport out now." Clark said.

Willow looks at him with a duh face. "I can't whoever sent me that tape made this place a mystical void none of my magic works."

Clark lifts Willow in a fake bear hug and uses his heat vision to destroy the recording equipment. He then puts Willow beneath him and uses his body to shield her as Davis crashes through the ceiling. Both kryptonians rise to a fighting stance when they see Titan's arrival lifting up the fence.

"Kal El." Before Titan can throw a punch Davis hits him right in the chin knocking him back.

Maddox comes in to break up the ensuing Battle Royal.

"Whoa! Wait, wait. The feed went down." Were Maddox's last words as Titan throws him and the pair hear nearly every bone he has break when he lands.

"The sons of Zod and Jor El. How your fathers would be laughing at this." Titan said.

Clark looks to Willow. "Run" As Clark turns around he sees Titan punch Davis knocking him out against the cage. Titan walks over to Clark and throws a punch but Clark easily dodges and counters with one of his own knocking Titan down. "Willow go." Clark knocks down the Cage wall and Willow goes for the exit. Titan gets to his feet and watches Willow leave.

"Leave her alone." Clark orders.

Titan smiles with blood on his teeth. "The human means nothing to me. You're the fight I've been looking for."

Clark looks at the phantom. "You don't belong here."

"You're the one who doesn't belong." Titan responds.

The two aliens lock up again Clark easily dodging Titan's fist with a punch of his own to his face following with a kick to the phantom's ribs and a headbutt to his face shattering the phantom's nose just like Kennedy's. Faith's training pays off in dividends as he methodically picks apart the Phantom who is nothing but a brute. However unlike Clark Titan has no quarrel fighting dirty as he kicks Clark right in the balls forcing him to drop his guard before the phantom punches him as hard as he can sending Clark into a cement column knocking him down and scaring away anyone left.

Titan looks over at Clark as the bone weapon comes out. "Time to die kryptonian."

"Which one?" Davis grabs Titan in a vice and takes off. Davis lifts him into the sky and comes back to the arena body slamming Titan into the concrete. Titan stumbles to his feet and is hit with a haymaker by Davis that sends him right into a revived Clark who hits him with a haymaker of his own sending him back to Davis whom punches him back to Clark turning Titan into a yoyo until Clark hits him with an uppercut that sends him to the sky and crashing to the ground. As Titan recovers and the two noticed he somehow impaled himself on the bone weapon. Titan looks at the wound. "Good Fight." His last words as he falls down and dies.

* * *

><p>Clark is back to the hotel in a blur with Willow in his arms. Davis follows from the skies and lands.<p>

"They're back." Chloe said as she and Dawn run up and hug the men relieved no one got killed this time.

"Titan?" Buffy asked.

"Dead." Willow answered.

"Any ideas where that tape came from." Clark asked.

"Still no idea about a Loretta?" Lois said giving Clark the envelope.

Clark looks at the envelope and the smudged e. "Davis do you see."

"Yes"

Dawn looks frustrated she's right next to him and she can't see it. "No one but you two have kryptonian super eyes share with the class."

"It's not an e Dawn its an a." Clark explained.

"So Larata?" Dawn said. "Who names their kid Larata?"

"They don't." Giles explains. "La rata is Spanish for the rat, and la means female the."

"Amy." Willow said venom rolling off her tongue. At the sound of her name the TV turns on and there is the witch.

"Hey guys long time no see. Dawnie how are you doing locked up in a lab yet you freaky giant you. Thanks for keeping Willow distracted she might have kept me from grabbing Kennedy."

Dawn clinches her fist in Clark's hand quickly realizing who stole Kenny's blood and hexed her. Clark is just thankful she wasn't holding on to Giles, Xander, or Chloe their hands would likely be crushed.

"This brings us to my favorite witch Willow. I heard you and Kennedy were through I hope you don't mind but a new friend showed me an interesting way to shift the balance from someone you love to someone you hate. Only works once though."

As Amy was talking someone walked into the picture forcing Clark and Davis to repeatedly squint their eyes wondering what was wrong with their vision.

Chloe looked up at the two. "Nothing is wrong with your eyes we all see it."

The guy was inside out it was disgusting. Oliver and Lois's face were green. As the inside out man started talking.

"Thanks for the slayer ladies it seems fair Willow pays the price of my ressurection and now so many of your little slayers will pay the price for what that bi-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the television exploded Willow had finally snapped.

"Buffy" Willow said in an angry voice.

"I know." Buffy answered.

"What, what's going on?" Oliver asked

Buffy looked at Ollie "A fight is coming we won't be able to stay in Smallville much longer."

Faith looks at the group "We really need to find that third slayer."

Clark and Dawn sneak away from the group.

"So what will you do Superboy?"

Clark never lied to her and he wasn't starting now. "I don't know. Right now I promised to take Davis to the fortress."

"Can I come?" Dawn asked.

"No." Clark answered.

"Why not?" This was a bad day and he isn't making it any better.

Clark leans into her ear and hopes Davis respect people's privacy like he does. "Davis is Zod's son I don't know what Jor El will do."

Dawn accepts it. "We're having a funeral for Kennedy tomorrow before we send her body back to her parents can you be there for me?"

Clark hugs her it's not even a question. "Of course."

Dawn goes in and gets Davis and the kryptonians disappear in a blur.

* * *

><p>"Kal El my son you have returned." The voice in fortress speaks.<p>

Clark speaks to Jor El. "Father who is this I brought with me."

The fortress scans Davis in white light.

"The being accompanying you is a replicate of Lor the son of Zod."

Davis looked confused. "What do you mean replicate?"

"Lor died years before our planet died. I believe it was his death that made Zod the tyrant he became."

Clark looks at Davis "Are you ok."

Davis just laughs. "I'm a clone not human or Kryptonian my life is a joke other than that I'm fine."

Clark just looks at him. "I doubt Chloe thinks that, along with all the other people you saved with the demons you killed, and Titan might have killed me if you weren't there. Your life is a lot of things Davis I don't think a joke is one of them."

"I've had my fill of Ice can we get out of here. Clark points him to the key and Davis uses it to return to Smallville leaving the key in the alter."

"Can I train until the sun rises in Smallville?" Clark asks after finding out Dawn might be leaving he's in no mood or right attitude even to patrol.

"As you wish Kal El."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnydale California 10 years ago.<strong>

Caleb looks down at the unconscious Davis. He puts Black kryptonite on the boy as he splits into to one looking the same and one without hair. "Shouldn't we send the stronger one?"

One of his many victims shows up behind him. "No, I had powerful sorcerers work on that rock to make sure most of the natural power went to the boy. This way the ultimate destroyer won't be powerful enough to get out. Now say the spell and the ultimate destroyer will remain under the hellmouth for eternity."

Caleb wouldn't dare question his god as he starts chanting in Latin and the earth swallows the bald one. "Now what about the other one." Caleb takes out a knife.

"Leave him. I'm feeling puckish and want to see how he copes with his hearing on a hellmouth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the fight club Titan's hand flinches. Titan recovers as air fills his lungs again. He touches his face and body and realizes the bone weapons have become protrusions that can be used as weapons eventually his full power will return. He smiles set to go out and chase down Kal El and his other half. As he gets up he's knocked down with a blast of green electricity. He tries to recover as he's hit with another blast. Soon 20 men in uniform show up with initiative like weaponry powered by meteor rock. Each firing eventually causing him to pass out. Tess Mercer comes in. "Get that to the lab." She orders.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

1. How did I brutally kill Kennedy yet feel bad for Willow?

2. Up next a flipped view of cannon.


	13. Static Clark's POV

It's been two weeks since Kennedy's funeral. Thanksgiving past in that time which was an adventure all of itself. The gang found out Oliver was using a regenerative drug that caused episodes of psychotic anger. When Buffy confronted him on it he attacked her. Buffy replied by nailing him to the wall upside down by his arrows earning him a laugh from Clark who came in to investigate. Davis was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he was a clone but Chloe got him through it and Dawn told him how she came to be. Everyone came over for dinner which was quite a sight to see for Martha, Lionel, Oliver, Xander, Chloe, Willow and Giles. Between 3 slayers, 2 kryptonians, and a compressed giantess a whole lot of food disappeared over the course of the meal. Oliver and Xander swear they had starved a third world country.

The search for the third slayer is still having no luck. This girl has to be the master of disguise as there is no luck in finding her. Even Willow's locator spells go haywire. If it wasn't for 5 dots showing up in Smallville they'd be convinced she moved on already. Which they are trying to do now that Warren and Amy are back and working for a mysterious benefactor apparently dedicated to killing slayers. Dawn has decided to let Willow teach her more magic to try to keep her mind off everything that happened. She is currently in the loft with Clark enjoying a couple pies of pizza with their metabolisms.

"So how are you holding up?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine Superboy." Dawn replied. "I just can't believe how much food a giant eats."

Clark looked at her "I meant training with Willow. You told me you were scared to learn anymore."

Dawn lowers her head in shame. "I was scared of what she could become but if it didn't happen after Kennedy I doubt it ever will again. Also check this out." Dawn said as she puts her hand over Clark's drink. "Congelo" A blue wave of energy comes from her hand and the soda in Clark's cup freezes solid.

Clark just smiles "Not bad, now check this out." Clark blows onto Dawn's soda and it freezes solid.

Dawn shakes the cup. "Another power you got to be kidding me."

"It's not a new power just an enhancement on my super breath." Clark explained.

"Who taught you how to do it?" Dawn asked.

"Jor El taught me last night."

Dawn quickly catches on. "Your training I thought he was showing you kryptonian history."

"He still is. I begged him to take a night to teach me about my powers. I'm interested in my people's history but I needed a break." Clark said.

"Well at least he doesn't treat you like dirt anymore." Dawn said.

Clark somewhat agrees "He's gotten better but he says I'm still ruled by emotion which is why I can't fly."

Dawn gets to what she really wants to know with them leaving soon. "So are you staying or going?"

Clark's face saddens. "I still haven't decided."

"Tick tock superboy."

"I know. Just give me a couple days ok." Clark said.

Dawn looked at him frustrated. "Fine."

Clark's cell phone went off he got a message from Chloe that just said urgent.

"It's Chloe do you want to come with me." Clark asked.

"Sure I really want to hit something today anyway." Dawn answered.

* * *

><p>In a blur Clark was at the Planet with Dawn in his arms. Chloe was just looking at him.<p>

Clark wondered what the look was for. "You said it was urgent."

Chloe goes into exposition. "It is. A Taiwanese cargo ship was found off the coast of Alaska with its entire crew dead of unknown causes. The details are a bit murky, but the manifest says that its last stop was Bellona Island."

Clark has an idea what this is about. "Bellona Island? They got hit by a meteor the same day I escaped from the Phantom Zone. Where's the ship now?"

"It's being towed to Seattle." Chloe answered.

Dawn has a look of panic. "We have to go there Clark. The slayer cell there will check the boat because of the deaths by unknown causes."

"You guys, these guys aren't just meteor freaks. They're from galaxies far, far away. And, more importantly, they can hurt anyone even Clark. You can't go alone." Chloe reminded them.

"We won't." Dawn answered. "Call Buffy and she'll have Willow teleport her over to help, and don't forget the crystal."

Chloe's cell phone rings

Chloe puts the phone to her ear and gets blind panic. "Hey, Lana. Whoa, slow down. Are you all right? Oh, my God. Yeah, of course."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Lex just mysteriously disappeared." Chloe answered.

Clark looks at Chloe with resolve. "I have to go to Seattle."

Chloe looks shocked at what Clark said. "Clark, I know that Lex isn't exactly your pick for 'man of the year,' but you can't just turn your back on him."

"Thousands of innocent people, one guy that probably brought it on himself. I know where my heart is." Dawn quipped.

Clark looks confused as to why she's shocked. "Chloe, there's innocent people in danger. I'll be back as soon as I can."

In a blur they were both gone. Chloe stood there watching unsure of Clark's decision she phones Buffy before going to help Lana.

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn arrive in Seattle with Buffy and an unknown redhead waiting for them behind a shipping container. Buffy makes the introductions. "Clark, Vi, Vi, Clark. Vi is in charge of the slayers around here."<p>

"Nice to meet you." Clark said.

"Pleasure's all mine." Vi replied looking at the man.

"So what are we doing?" Dawn asked.

"Willow's with the coroner we're waiting to see what she says." Buffy explained.

Willow came out a little worse for wear. Going to the shipping container and greeting Clark, and Dawn.

"So what are we dealing with?" Vi asked.

Willow was calming down. "A demon that eats people's bones. There was an entire graveyard of fleshy coolers in there. They were like the world's worst happy meals."

"This wasn't a demon Buffy it was a phantom." Clark said.

"Then why didn't you bring Davis?" Buffy complained.

"He wasn't with Chloe and I didn't have the time to find him." Clark replied.

"Vi you're the only one from your group here right?" Dawn asked.

Vi looked up. "Yeah I drew the short straw."

Clark disappeared and reappeared.

Vi looked on in shock. "How did he do that?"

Buffy just tuts. "He's Clark he does that the better question is why."

Clark pulls out a badge for the corner's office. "We have a bigger problem. Two of those bodies were dock workers. The phantom is on land."

"Alright split up." Buffy ordered. Vi, Buffy, and Willow would look for the phantom and Dawn and Clark would play coroners.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this area's off limits." An officer said.<p>

Clark holds up the badge he took from the coroner's tent_._

"We're with the coroner's office."

The officer looked sorry for them. "Better you than me. I heard the bodies are pretty messed up. Anyway, our theory is the perp was hiding out in this container. He somehow busted out of this thing and started his killing spree. It's wild. We thought it was blood, but the guys are saying its human bone marrow. It's fricking disgusting. Actually, there are a few more remains that need removal. The forensic team is over there waiting for you.

"Thanks." Dawn said. She looked over and seen Clark listening in on something. "What is it?"

"Buffy's in trouble."

* * *

><p>The trio was looking for the phantom when they heard a gunshot they followed the noise and found a savage man holding a cop over his head. Buffy and Vi both jump kicked him in his exposed chest forcing him to drop the cop whom they handed off to Willow.<p>

"You stole my food." The phantom shrieked.

The phantom lunged at them and walked into a combination of punches from Vi and Buffy. Compared to everything on this planet those punches actually stung a little. The phantom smirked. "Your blood must make you powerful, I shall taste it." Vi makes a move but the phantom knocks her into a shipping container. Buffy brought Raya's crystal at Dawn's insistence since she left it at the motel.

The phantom lets out a smile. "Nice try tiny human." He grabs and wrenches Buffy's arm.

"But you're from the phantom zone."

"But I'm no phantom." It replies as it lifts Buffy over his head. He tries to break her back over his knee but in a blur she was gone.

The phantom turned around to see Clark with Buffy in his arms and Dawn dropping off his back. The phantom decided to rush the new guy.

"Sorry about this." Clark said tossing Buffy into the sky and delivering a fierce kick to the phantom's head sending him flying into a cargo container that is hanging from a crane. Clark puts his arms up and catches Buffy as she comes down.

"Buffy are you ok." Dawn asked.

"I swallowed a bug." Buffy quipped.

Buffy pouts as both laugh but Clark quickly notices a cargo container shaking about he throws Buffy lightly out of the way as it comes down on him.

"Filthy stinkin kryptonian I had him. It took me 20 years to find that stinkin bone muncher again."

Buffy and Dawn stand there in shock at the appearance of a second phantom. He looked like an alien biker. Pale grey skin, a leather jacket with the Sleeves ripped off. Spiky black hair that looked like he was electrocuted, odd looking mustache denim jeans, fingerless gloves and to top off the biker thug look a skull belt.

Dawn turned off the crystal reverting back into a giant and kicked the new phantom as hard as she could. While the new phantom went flying Buffy was amused as Dawn was hopping around holding her foot. "Oh god I think I broke my foot on his ugly face." Dawn wined. The new phantom returned and jumped on her arm reactivating the crystal. As Dawn shrunk down to normal size. The new phantom laughed. "Nice kick lady now how about a reward for my trouble." The phantom bent down to kiss Dawn as Buffy wrapped a chain around his neck. He broke it and pulled her to him. "One free shot go ahead lady." At this Clark broke through the container and decked the new phantom sending him flying with a marathon of cursing and swearing left in his wake.

The phantom returned this time on a floating motorcycle. Shooting at Clark and Buffy from up high until the bike is electrocuted by lightning short circuiting and making it move like crazy. Buffy and Clark turn around and sees the source Buffy is upset when Dawn's eyes are now black similar to Willow. Dawn eyes return to their original color when she sees them looking at her. "What?"

"What happened to two free?" Clark asked.

"Your not the only one training Superboy." Dawn answered.

"Dawn your eyes went black." Buffy said.

"Oh" Dawn realizes what the look was for. "I'll stick with the words for now."

"Good idea." Clark added knowing how much Dawn was scared of something like this happening.

They woke up Vi and sent her to find Willow with the other phantom out there no one goes anywhere alone. The 3 waited for the new guy because according to Buffy he'd want to get Dawn for embarrassing him like that.

* * *

><p>Sure enough the second phantom returned with a working bike and jumped down.<p>

"Hit a Czarnian to you heart's content, but you do not mess with his ride."

"Who are you?" Clark asked. "And how did you get a bike through the phantom zone."

"No pencil neck kryptonian nerd could ever catch me. And the name is Lobo." Lobo ran to punch Clark but Clark caught his arm and countered with a punch to the face.

"If you're not a phantom how did you get to earth?" Dawn asked.

"I drove when I found out that bone muncher was still alive 20 years later it's sill a good bounty." Lobo answered before punching Clark when he dropped his guard.

"We have a common enemy then." Buffy said. "Help us take this guy down and the bounty is all yours."

"What do you get out of it?" Lobo asked suspiciously.

"We just want him off our planet." Dawn explained.

Lobo smiles. "Alright, the main man can't say no to two beautiful women like you anyway."

Buffy and Dawn roll their eyes as Clark gets to his feet from the cheap shot. "Are all the people on your planet as full of themselves as you?"

"I'm the last Czarnian pipsqueak so yes." Lobo answered.

"What happened to your people?" Clark asked knowing the pain he's going through.

"I blew up my planet as a high school science project." Lobo had the smile of a kid looking back on it. "Gave myself an A."

The three collectively face palmed at Lobo's declaration. What has Buffy signed them up for? They spent the better part of the day hunting the phantom keeping out of sight. Clark and Lobo were put on their own. While Clark was looking for the phantom he got a voicemail from Chloe. Looking around to make sure the phantom wasn't there he listened to it.

"Hey Clark it's your old ex warning you about your new father figure. Except we never dated save for the odd kiss and I'm just ranting because I'm nervous and now this whole message sounds creepy, so just ignore this part and listen to the next. Anyway Lionel knows about 33.1. He stonewalled me and took everything I had on it but apparently it deals with experiments on people with abilities. I know you already know about that but if Lionel knows and was keeping it from us you might end up the main attraction. Watch your back and good luck in Seattle. Jimmy's here I have to go save Lex, Kind of threw up in my mouth a bit there bye." Clark closed his phone he can deal with this later.

* * *

><p>The hunt lasted all afternoon and early night even with everyone they could not keep a tab on the phantom for long except for saving its victims. Clark was by himself when heard he heard a blur. He was so distracted by the blur. He did not hear the phantom sneak up on him and the phantom puts him over his shoulders.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked Titan, Baern, and Gloria at least had motive.

"Everyone's got to eat." The phantom replied.

The phantom screams in pain and falls to the ground dead, releasing Clark. Clark notices a strange mark left on the creatures back, still smoking hot. He follows the sound outside, but stops when he steps on a cookie - an Oreo. Clark runs out to dock outside and sees a man standing there.

"That was you wasn't it?" Clark asked.

The man's eyes glow red but he makes no sound. He crouches, then flies into the sky, pauses, then zooms off into the night sky in a streak of red light as Clark looks on in amazement. Everyone comes running hearing the inhuman scream the phantom let out.

"Well he's dead." Buffy said seeing the smoking wound on the creature's back.

Lobo puts his arms around the four girls and whispers in Buffy and Dawn's ears "How about a victory party."

Dawn just smiles. "Clark."

Clark returns in a blur and hits Lobo knocking him down.

"Oh so that's how it is." Lobo said getting back to his feet. "Ya just use the main man to get what you need and then blow him off." Lobo says dumping the phantom's corpse on his bike. "I'm done with this rock any of you need help don't look to the main man." Lobo screamed taking the bike up and off the planet.

"Well you guys have been keeping busy." Vi joked about the day.

"Oh you know us." Buffy quipped. "So how many of these guys are left Clark?"

"Just one." Clark answered.

"Can we just go home for now." Dawn said. "I want to ice down my foot after breaking it on that thing's face."

"I like that idea." Buffy added. "I want my big comfy bed."

They all said goodbye to Vi while Willow prepared the spell to take them home.

* * *

><p>The next day Jimmy and Chloe were at the supposed site of 33.1 rummaging through the floor. Lex probably had the place cleaned no less than 5 times to get rid of anything incriminating but they could always hope. Clark was even coming to give the place a super look through.<p>

Jimmy sighs from how long they've been at this. "Whatever was on this floor wasn't your typical cubicle farm. There's enough power pumping in here to light up Metropolis."

"Something tells me it wasn't just for the fluorescent lights."

Jimmy laughs. "Well, it's just a matter of time till I get to the bottom of it."

Chloe stood impressed. "You really manned up and got right into this fight."

"Still wish Clark or Davis was here to help?" Jimmy asked.

Chloe groaned under breath this was why she chose Davis. "Oh, come on. Clark Kent can't hold a candle to The Infuriator."

"Should I be insulted by that?"

"Maybe it depends if Jimmy egged her on."

Jimmy and Chloe turn around and see Clark and Dawn enter the room.

"Hey CK. Where did you two go yesterday?" Jimmy asked.

"We had our own thing." Dawn said. Clark was too distracted using the X-Ray vision he thinks this place might be able to power China for a couple minutes.

"We spent the day by the ocean." Clark replied finishing his look around and getting a quiet laugh from Dawn.

"You two are together?" Jimmy asked.

"For a little over a month." Clark answered.

The conversation was cut off by Lana coming in.

"Find anything interesting?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I've got to say, this all just feels a little strange. Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe Bronson was telling the truth?" Chloe responded.

"And this was some secret laboratory? Chloe, I don't think Lex would have given us clearance if he had something to hide." Lana said.

"Not unless he already moved everything incriminating." Clark said.

Chloe looked at Clark with a glare before turning back to Lana she's trying to play peace keeper here. "It seems like a lot of hoops for someone bent on revenge to jump through if 33.1 never even existed."

"Chloe, that guy was delusional. The meteor exposure made him sick. He spent over a year in Belle Reeve." Lana said.

"The meteor rock might have made people different but they know everything they did." Clark said remembering the conversation with Alicia.

"There's a lot more to this story than meets the eye. You don't know the Luthors like we do." Chloe said.

"You don't know Lex like I do. I'm not going to take the word of a homicidal maniac over Lex. I'm sorry." Lana replied.

Dawn was waiting for Clark to say something but was almost stunned when he didn't.

"Lana, you can't prove that 33.1 didn't exist." Chloe said.

"And you can't prove that it did." Lana said with a bit of venom before leaving.

* * *

><p>That afternoon training had gone by as usual but Faith could tell that while Clark showed up he was so deep in thought he could be at Council HQ. Faith delivers a telegraphed combination that leaves her wide open which he barely dodges except for the last punch that tags him in the face.<p>

"Alright CK since you really don't care today I'm training you topless." Faith goes to take off her shirt and Clark instantly comes back and grabs her hands to stop her. Faith laughs. "I thought that might get your attention. Though I have to admit most guys would help take the shirt off."

Clark's face turned red. "Guess I'm not like most guys."

"Or you have a serious thing for a certain slayer's sister." Faith replied. "Where are you today anyway?"

"In the woods." Clark quipped.

"I meant up here." Faith taps the top of her head.

"I know it's just I talked to Lana today." Clark said.

"Who's Lana?" Faith asked.

"My ex girlfriend, she's dating Lex now since we broke up because I never trusted her. I talked to her today and it was like talking to another Luthor." Clark said.

"And you think it's your fault she's becoming like this." Faith finishes.

"Isn't it?" Clark asked.

"Hell no." Faith said bluntly "All things considered I'd say it's a good thing you didn't tell her."

Clark held his tongue from bringing up the day that never was and let Faith continue.

"It sucks that the girl you knew is becoming that but it's not your fault. Think of it like this CK doors opened when you guys split but Lana chose to go through them. It's her choice at the end of the day. Just like it was your choice when you closed the door on Lana and opened a new one with D."

"You sound like you know a lot about this." Clark said.

"I went through a bad door or two." Faith said. "Clark you don't still love her do you."

"She'll always be my first love but beyond that no. When did that happen?" Clark asked surprised at his answer.

"You'll figure it out but for now duck." Clark didn't understand what she meant until he got a roundhouse kick to the head.

* * *

><p>Later that night Clark fell asleep in his bed but woke up on the couch in the loft. He came down stairs and saw the last thing he wanted to see the tractor. He goes to the door and finds it locked. Even with this strength he can't get the door open. Oh god he's dead. This is hell and he has to fix the tractor for eternity for falling out of love with Lana. Before he has a complete panic attack the doors open and emerging from a bright white light is his father. Jonathon is a little confused when his son starts poking him but quickly catches on.<p>

"I'm not The First son." Jonathon says embracing his son in a hug.

"I'm your father." Jonathon answers. "Anything you need."

"I could use an ear." Clark joked.

"I know." Jonathon said. "Why do you think the tractor is here?"

Clark laughs and both of the male Kents get to work fixing the rust bucket.

"So tell me about the new girl in your life." Jonathon said.

"Dawn?"

"No Willow, of course Dawn." Jonathon laughed.

"Dawn's great she's kind, funny, beautiful, I can talk to her about anything, she even know what it's like to keep a secret and she just accepted me for who I am and not what I am. She even fought to save the world a couple times, and I am not going into the rest of it with my dad. " Clark said.

"Sounds like you two have a lot in common." Jonathon smiled. "So why are you thinking about letting her go?"

"Someone has to keep the farm going."

"Son we both know that your life is going to go far beyond baling hay, and milking cows. Why are you fighting so hard for the farm?" Jonathon asked.

"This farm has been in our families for years someone has to keep it running." Clark said.

"Don't ever let your mother find out you think so little of her." Jonathon joked. "Besides we both know you don't want to be a farmer. You're barely a farmer now you're usually him." Jonathon points at his son.

Clark looks down and sees that he's in his black t shirt with the red S and jeans. "You mad at me you always said."

Jonathon puts his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I already said that you were going to change the lives of so many people I'm just glad to see you start Clark."

"What makes you think I don't want to be a farmer?" Clark asked.

"What's the first thing Kal does?" Jonathon asked.

"Don't see how my drunken alter ego is going to help here." Clark replied.

"Just answer the question son."

"Trade in the plaid for black." Clark joked.

"After that" Jonathon said.

"Pick up girls."

"Clark" Jonathon was getting frustrated.

"Blows off the farm." Clark conceded.

"And since red kryptonite just lowers your inhibitions it's still you. So why are you holding on to the farm son?" Jonathon asked.

"Too scared to let go." Clark admitted. "I've written your eulogy. I've seen people walk away from me... ...but I've never really said goodbye. I've been holding onto a life on this farm that hasn't even existed for a while now."

Jonathon smiles at this revelation. "So what are you going to do?"

"Let it go. It's the only chance I have of finding a new one." Clark said now he could finally ask Jonathon a question. "When did I stop loving Lana?"

"Tractor's fixed now. It's time for me to go." Jonathon said walking for the door. Clark knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Hey dad."

Jonathon turned around. "Yes son."

"What if I don't want to let it all go?"

"Let go of your old life son, but never forget Smallville." Jonathon said as the doors opened and he disappeared in the white light. Soon the white light consumed the loft the barn even Clark.

Clark sat up from his dream, apparently he even thought about it in his sleep. He's not sure about Lana but he can stay up all night to think about that one. But there is one thing he knows he's going to leave Smallville. Although he's not looking forward to Chloe and his mom's reactions when he tells them tomorrow. Clark decides to stay up all night and gather his thoughts on Lana and plan for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

I appreciate all the reviews/feedback

Sorry about using the line from your review knightmare1986 it was just too good to pass up with what I had in mind for the Clark/Jonathon dream.

If Batista's phantom had a name I didn't hear it.

I always wondered what Clark's part in Static was since they skip hours between scenes so I was just having fun. This is not the end for Lobo but it will be a long time before we see him again.

Up Next: Tomorrow and A tag team brawl.


	14. Things Change

Author's note

Warning: This chapter contains character bashing.

* * *

><p>Clark was in a panic as his alarm clock rang. It can't be tomorrow already. Not ready for this especially seeing Lana. He slams his hand on the clock destroying it and the little table it stood on. 'Ok come on Kent go downstairs tell mom you want to leave and figure it out from there. Maybe mention the dream with your dad if you have to just convince her it's a good idea.' Clark decides to listen in on the news and see if her bill passed. Nothing on the bill but there is something else that requires his immediate attention as he superspeeds into the usual get up and superspeeds out the door.<p>

Martha is sitting down on the couch watching the morning news with coffee in hand.

"In continuing coverage today a former bank employee has taken his boss and co-workers hostage. His demands for their lives an astonishing $20 billion dollars. With no where near the mon-. This just in the hostage situation has been taken care of by the mysterious Blur. The blur has been a Good Samaritan to our city for the past couple months and continues to prove that today. For MNN this is Toby Raines."

Clark comes in with a depressed face. Martha knows it's more than another ruined black shirt.

"Clark what is the matter?" Martha asked.

"Doesn't matter now." Clark replied.

Martha looks at her son he had something on his mind but just as quick dropped it. "If it's got you this upset Clark I'm sure it matters. I know I've been away with work but I'm your mother you can talk to me anytime you know that so that so what is it?"

Clark just remembers last night let it go. "I was thinking of leaving Smallville. But with my new hobby it might not be possible."

"Because of this morning with the bank you're afraid how bad things will get if you're gone."

Clark nods his head.

"Honey I am so proud of what you've been doing in Metropolis but the truth is that the cops can do what you've been doing too. And you can just as easily be the blur anywhere else. There will always be power hungry people in the world Clark."

Clark raised his head a bit. "You sound like you want me to go."

Martha forced a smile "I want you to go because you want to go Clark. You've walked around here for years bottling everything up, basing every decision on what's best for other people. You never stop to think what's best for you."

"What about the farm?" Clark asked. "It's been in our family for the last 100 years. Someone has to take care of it."

"Your father sold the back 40 right before he died, and Lionel refused the check. We have more than enough to hire hands and we'll always have the house no matter what we saw to that your junior year in high school." Martha explained.

"You think dad would be ok with me going?" Clark asked. It was only a dream after all.

Martha smiled. "Your father would be right by my side watching as you go. We both knew your life would take you far beyond this farm Clark. I'm just sad to see it start."

"Thanks mom." Clark got up and hugged her.

"So when are you leaving." Martha asked.

"Soon, but not today as far as I know." Clark answered.

Martha gets a knowing look in her eyes. "You're leaving with Buffy aren't you?"

Clark stood there with bugged out eyes. How did she know? How does she always know? "How do you know Buffy is leaving?"

Martha smiled at the memory of that day a few weeks back. "She told me a few weeks ago. She said her other job can go into code red at any given time and she'll have to leave. She said I should probably hire someone else right away. I have someone on back up but when Buffy comes to work it's like she's at peace. I couldn't take it from her until she is ready to go."

"She said she was surprised you didn't fire her and you're her favorite boss." Clark added.

Martha smiled at the compliment. "Clark I'm glad to see you moving on but before you do I have to ask. Is this so you can still be with Dawn?" She was his mother she was never blind to the emotions running through his head.

Clark stood there deep in thought until the words finally came. "I would be lying if I stood here and told you no because she is important to me but it's more than that. I told you about my odd days training with Jor-El right."

Martha nodded.

"Well I can tell you all about Krypton The kryptonian god is named Rao, It's fifty light years from earth. Its protector was Tomar-Re, I was born in Argo city, and the city of Kandor is still believed to exist somewhere in space."

Clark's face saddens. "But all of that is from crystals in the arctic I have a chance to learn all about earth and not from crystals but by living in the world and talking to its people, seeing what I am protecting. I can't do that here on the farm."

That was the answer Martha wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>"Lapita ci noco descade." Dawn spoke as the sands she placed disappeared around the alter in the Kawatche caves.<p>

"What did you do?" Clark asked.

Dawn handed Clark the octagon key. "Now run to the roof of the Daily Planet grab the key and think of here."

Clark grabbed the key and was off in a blur. 30 seconds later he just appeared in the cave key in hand. "How did I do that?"

"You didn't." Dawn answered. "I did. Teleportation spell hold that key and think of the fortress and you're here. "So why did you ask me and Will about setting that up anyway?"

"I needed easy access to the caves." Clark started to explain. "This way wherever we go after we leave Smallville. I can go to the caves no matter where we are."

"D-did you just say what I think you did?" Dawn asked.

"Yup I can get to the caves from anywhere on earth thanks to you." Clark joked.

"Damn it you know what I mean." Dawn's face turning into a glare.

"I'm going with you." Clark answered in a smile before he was tackled by Dawn and holding her in the air.

"So how did your mom and Chloe take it?" Dawn asked.

"My mom took it great after I told her it wasn't just about you. Although don't get me wrong I do adore you. I want to see more of the world too. I can't do that if-"

"Say it." Dawn ordered finally letting go of the hug.

"I'm the creepy farmer that lives in his loft." Clark muttered.

Clark glares at the laughing face Dawn gives him. "It's not that funny."

"Its not the creepy farmer bit Superboy I'm just thinking back on memory lane if it wasn't for that one sneeze none of this probably would have happened."

"Yeah I wi-" Whatever Clark was going to say was cut off as Dawn got her hand up over his mouth. If Clark is going to stay with them he's going to need a copy of the Summer's family rules. Especially since today was Tuesday.

"Clark if you are going to stay with us you do not use the W-I-S-H word understood." Dawn said in a commanding tone.

Clark nodded in response as he was sealing the alter back up.

Dawn smirked. "Good, now we can go through the rules all day or" She puts her arms around his neck. "I can make you the list to read later."

"The list" Clark says as his lips collide with Dawn's. Both of them enjoying the kiss until they're interrupted.

"Last position I expected to find you in Clark."

Clark can almost hear a group of minstrels in his head sing 'Here he comes to wreck the day.' "What are you doing here Lex?"

"You do remember Luthorcorp owns these caves Clark." Lex answers.

"Yes but I don't see anyone here who's different then you that you can exploit." Clark answered.

"No, but a knife I found on Dark Thursday had Kawatche symbols all over it. What better place to start an investigation for the truth about it." Lex answered as he looks over to Dawn distracted by the bright light the crystal on her bracelet gave off. "I wouldn't think Clark would have the money to burn on something like that."

"Family heirloom" Dawn lied. "You know all the money, all the power, and all the skeletons you are able to keep locked up" She turned to Clark. "You'd think he could afford a realistic toupee."

Dawn grabbed Clark by the arm and the couple left the cave cursing Lex under breath for ruining what had been a wonderful day. Lex smirked up knowing he had played his part and kept Clark occupied. He got a message on his cell. "We have her X."

Clark and Dawn were leaving the caves and as soon as they got out Clark's cell phone rang. He wasn't sure if it was just because the cave was buried so deep or if Jor El's will stops it but the place was a dead zone. No Calls No Bars No Service. Clark looked at the phone and seen the call was from Lois. Clark exhaled and answered the phone. "Hey Lois."

"Where the hell have you been Smallville?" Lois asked in a voice full of anger.

"I was in the caves with Dawn." Clark answered.

Clark had to move the phone away from his ears with how loudly Lois raised her voice. "Well that's just fantastic while you two were spooning and spelunking in the caves I was fighting a trio of female Wolverine demons. To make matters worse I had Chloe with me."

"Is she alright?" Clark asked.

Lois froze up. "I don't know then again. I shouldn't even be alive right now so."

Clark just stood there his mouth forming an O in confusion. "What?"

"Just get to Smallville general right now." Lois said.

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at Smallville general with Dawn in his arms. And found Xander and Lois in the waiting room. After being rushed at by an orderly they had to tell them Dawn wasn't sick just lazy. Clark had forgot to put her down outside.<p>

"Where's Chloe?" Clark asked.

"She's in the ER they're still working on her." Lois answered.

Clark was getting frustrated even with Jor El's training there was too much of a din in the hospital to pull out the sounds of Chloe's doctors. "Ok what happened Lois?"

Lois went on to explain her night. "I was patrolling. Nothing much was that different from other nights I dusted a couple vampires that missed the announcement that daybreak is gone. Well I went to the Planet and got Chloe but on our way out Jimmy was talking to a trio of blond floozies. I don't know what it is about them but I didn't like them so I went over and got Jimmy away from them. And as soon as I did metal claws came out of their hands."

Clark didn't know how to react to this. "You're telling me we're looking for girls that can have 3 claws in their hands?"

"Actually it was more like X-23 with two claws." Lois replied.

Dawn looks over to Xander. "You have been spending way too much time with her. You're a bad influence."

"Hey" Xander objected.

Lois clears her throat to get everyone's attention back to her. "I'm not done yet. The violence started and now we were in a fight. Thankfully I was smart enough to take a knife this time and got the first one right off the bat. Clean up was convenient they turn into pink dust when they die. The other two put up a fight and I stabbed another one and she turned into dust. The badness happened and the third one stabbed me. She went to put her other set of claws in my skull but I caught her hand and shoved it into her throat."

Lois stopped for a moment as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"It was supposed to be me. I was laying there and going away, Chloe had me wrapped in her arms she was crying that she couldn't lose me. I even saw the white light but the light went away and when I came to Chloe was barely alive."

"It wasn't your fault Lois." Clark said. "You got her here you did everything you could."

"Thanks Smallville it just doesn't mean anything right now."

Clark notices a doctor coming out from past experiences he know this isn't good.

"Ms. Lane we did everything we could but we couldn't revive her. I'm sorry."

Dawn and Xander keep their strength up for the people that need it Xander holds Lois and keeps her from falling to the floor. Dawn holds Clark as the emotional control he usually has over his super hearing goes on the fritz. Every beep on the machine every siren from the outgoing ambulance every code blue code red floods his ears. Clark is sitting with a pained face a little blood actually showing up in his ears. "Just make it stop." He begs.

Thinking fast Dawn does the only thing she can think of and puts Clark's head to her chest. "Listen to my heart and tune out everything else." She tells him. At her order Clark listens to her heartbeat and starts trying to put the walls back up to block out the overpowering din of noise. The sirens disappear as do the beeps code reds are muffled, shortly after the PA static. Clark is almost himself again when he hears a voice he is thrilled to hear even if she is panicked.

"Lois, Somebody help me, Hel-." Chloe says as it sounds like something is happening.

"Dawn let go." Clark said.

She does and Clark is in the stairway down into the morgue. Clark is quickly into the morgue and sees Chloe alive but naked and unconscious in the arms of someone that he'd swear was a swat officer with the exception of the guns him and his six friends have.

"Put her down now." Clark commanded in a voice full of anger.

"We have a witness contain him and take him to Blackout." The officer commanded.

One of the men tried to grab Clark. However Clark took his lessons from Faith and with as little strength as he could muster he grabbed the man's arm flipped him over to the floor. He once again walked toward the man who had Chloe in his arms. But the tiniest one of the officers lined up a shot and took it. Clark was expecting bullets not a bolt of green electricity that knocked him into the wall unconscious.

"Vasquez why did you do that? Now Quinn has to carry him." The man said taking Chloe out of the room.

Quinn made his way over to Clark but couldn't quite pick him up. "Dear god this guy weighs a ton. Someone give me a hand here." With that another person made his way over and they were carrying Clark out of the hospital. Outside they made a call. "Target acquired in transit now we'll be along shortly with a witness." To their shock Clark started to come to as soon as they got him outside so they shot him again.

* * *

><p>They were almost at the escape vehicle until it went up in flames. The team fanned out and two were quickly taken down with arrows. Another guard turned around but all he could see was the leather pants on the leg that kicked him in the face and knocked him unconscious. A guard went to take a shot at a guy in green leather put was quickly put in a sleeper hold and choked out by a tiny blond. The last two guards went to make a break but as they were running a man suddenly appeared in front of them and stuck his fist out knocking one unconscious on impact and throwing him into the other one.<p>

Buffy and Faith held the doors open as Davis came in with Clark over his shoulders to the shock of the rest of the group followed shortly by Oliver who had changed into civilian clothes.

"How the hell did Smallville pick a fight so fast this has to be some kind of record?" Lois tried to quip to keep her mind off of what happened.

Faith looked at Lois. "He didn't pick a fight Lo someone was trying to capture him. They would have too if we didn't show up."

Lois wishes one of those blond slut demons were still alive. She needs something to hit. "Of course why stop piling on after everything that has already happened today."

Davis' eyes widen at what Lois said. "Chloe."

Lois doesn't need to say anything Davis can see the look in her eyes.

"She's still alive." Clark muttered as he pushed off Davis.

Lois' eyes shot up it was like a kid that had spotted Santa's sleigh coming on Christmas Eve. "She's still alive." She asked in a hopeful voice.

"She was screaming from the morgue. That's why I left and went down there but I was attacked by six people. I knocked down one but they had kryptonite weapons." Clark grabbed the front of his head holding it where he got shot. "What I wouldn't give for aspirin to work on me."

Dawn moves his hand and tenderly kisses the top of his head.

"That works too."

"Clark any idea who would want Chloe?" Davis asked.

"Oh I have an idea but I'm going to see him alone." Clark answered.

Dawn couldn't believe this Clark usually had no problem with the group work Oliver and Davis were the wild cards in the group. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I should have done something about him a long time ago." Clark answered.

* * *

><p>Lionel is riding the elevator to his office at Luthorcorp Headquarters, talking on the phone. "Martha, I am calling to congratulate you the bill passed. I have no doubt that in a couple years I will be talking to the US Senator."<p>

The elevator door opens and Lionel can see Clark standing there, with murderous intent on his face, and ends his call. Lionel tries to keep his voice calm as he speaks_. _

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lionel asked.

As Clark starts to speak he grabs Lionel and throws him across the room where he lands heavily on the ground.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Clark shouts. "You come into my life pretending to be some kind of guardian angel. You're exactly the opposite."

"No, Clark, you got it wrong, I swear." Lionel defends himself.

Clark drags him off the ground and pins him against the wall.

Clark pulls out his phone. "Your words mean nothing to me!" He hits a couple buttons and Chloe's voicemail from Seattle plays.

Lionel was startled at this. "Clark, I know what you must be thinking, but you've got to listen to me."

"I've listened to you for too long!" Clark holds his hand around Lionel's throat, constricting Lionel's speech.

"Lex has found the key to making a meteor powered super army. I had to show interest in 33.1 it was the only way I could get close to him to get the information I needed to help you." Lionel said.

"And when Chloe found out you made her disappear and gave your men kryptonite weapons so I couldn't interfere. I never asked for your help, and I never will." Clark replied.

The bright red blur from Seattle enters the room. Quickly separating the two the blur turns into a dark skinned man.

"Stop, This man is on our side. He is an emissary of Jor-El." The man commanded.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Clark asked.

"I am Jonn Jones the last Martian. I worked for Jor-El, bringing criminals to justice. When Krypton was on the verge of annihilation, he asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"Where have you been all these years?" Clark asked.

"Watching from a distance, your father wanted you to pass the test without any help. I wasn't to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary. When you unleashed those phantoms, your life was at stake. I didn't have a choice." Jonn explained.

"That explains you." Clark turned to Lionel. "What about the people that attacked me and Chloe?" Clark asked as Jonn flew away again.

"Can you give me any names?" Lionel asked.

"Vasquez, one of their names was Vasquez that's all I got before passing out." Clark answered.

"That is 33.1's Beta squad." Lionel answered.

Clark looked confused. "Beta Squad"

Lionel smiled thankful for being useful. "You already know about the Alpha squad led by my daughter Lutessa. What you don't know about is beta squad led by the much more ruthless Jaxon Xavier. Xavier was violent in life and he has the ability to make explosive balls as big or little as he wishes. You must be careful when you confront him and don't go alone Clark."

"I won't but where did they get kryptonite tazers?" Clark asked.

"One of my old projects with the government in a town called Sunnydale we made a unique weapon for knocking out the opposition. Lex must have dug up the blueprints and reworked it against the meteor infected." Lionel explained.

"Which makes it the ideal weapon for catching me?" Clark mutters under breath. "Where would they take her?"

"Alpha and Beta squad have specific drop off points for experimentation." Lionel hands him a PDA with a blinking red dot. "Be careful son."

* * *

><p>In a laboratory, Chloe has been strapped down to a large examination table, unable to move. Her eyes dart back and forth at the doctors hovering over and around her, and her mouth is held open as if in a perpetual scream by metal instruments. Terrified, there is nowhere for her to go. All she can do is overhear a group of doctors.<p>

"Blood iron levels?" A first voice says.

"225." Another replies.

"Copper, cadmium, and chloride all high." A third voice says

"The clock is ticking. Let's not waste time." Another voice says.

"Erythrocyte and leukocyte counts confirmed. Initializing full-body spectral scan." The first voice says.

A green beam scans up and down her body, centering finally on her abdomen. Chloe cries out.

"Scanning in progress. Vertical asymptote at X. Preparing for DNA extraction." The third voice says.

"Proceed." The first voice orders.

One of the doctors inserts a huge needle into her abdomen as she screams in pain_. _When the needle is removed the doctor is sent flying in a heap. Another second two of the security guards are sent flying soon the lab is ravaged by 2 black blurs moving like miniature wrecking balls knocking out anyone and destroying anything in their way.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone is at the Kent barn after something like this everyone feels useless. Clark and Dawn are in the loft. Buffy and Faith are fixing the fences. Oliver and Martha are in the kitchen. Willow is meditating. Davis is in on the couch in case Chloe wakes up she's asleep in bed after she finally fell asleep after everyone made a barrier guaranteeing nothing would get through. Lois is walking around the property with Xander when they walk in to Giles.<p>

"G-Man where have you been?" Xander asked.

"Demonatrix" Giles answered with a yawn.

Xander and Lois' face squint. Too much information. "English we could have gone forever without knowing that." Lois said.

"The offspring of a succubus and Freon demon these triplet beauties lure a mate kill it with 4 claws in their hands and consume them." Giles explained.

"The demons" Xander catches on. "Triplet beauties so Lois got them all no vengeance yay us."

Giles looks at the two. "What the bloody hell do you think I meant?"

Xander was hoping for a tornado it would be an improvement over this conversation. Thankfully Giles left the two be and went to Buffy.

Xander looks over to Lois. "So how are you holding up?"

Lois just laughs "Well let's see now. I nearly got myself killed which I'd be fine with. But no I got my cousin killed, turned her into a guinea pig, and put her smack up dead center on Lex Luthor's radar. All because stubborn Lois Lane refused to walk away."

"Lois you're a slayer it's not in you to leave innocent people to die. You fought them because its who you are." Xander said.

"Well sometimes it sucks to be me." Lois replied.

"You're a slayer your life sucks in general didn't Buffy teach you that." Xander joked.

Lois can't help but crack a smile Xander just has a way of pulling them out of her.

"So you messed up you're young you'll learn." Xander said. "Just be there next time someone needs help."

* * *

><p>Up in the loft Clark and Dawn are just lying down on the couch Dawn taking comfort in his arms. Clark comforted just by holding her and knowing he's not alone. Clark can't get the image out of his head she was so terrified when He and Davis found her. He knew Chloe her whole adult life she didn't even hesitate going in to help him at the fortress the first time he fought the Brain Interactive Construct. To see her in so much pain and so much fear. He's just glad its over.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." Dawn said.

"Cheapskate" Clark replied.

Dawn looks into his eyes its not hard to tell what he's thinking its what they all are. "She'll be Ok right now Lex is probably in fear that the Super Kryptonian Brothers will find him."

Almost as a jinx for having a happy thought Clark heard the loud screams coming from his room. Chloe was awake. In a blur he was to his room with Davis but Chloe wasn't even awake she was having one hell of a nightmare and hasn't waked up yet. It took a couple seconds but they were finally able to wake her up and she went into tears and cradled herself in Davis' arms. Clark was a fool she'll never be ok with this. Everything that happened last night will haunt her for years to come. He touched her shoulder as if trying to giver her some of his strength. Before he went back into the loft and immediately grabbed a lead box and a hammer. Dawn was shocked at this because all these lead boxes have only one thing in them kryptonite. Clark opened the box and pulled out the blue kryptonite Lionel had given him. He took one swing with the hammer and the blue stone shattered to bits its nice having some strength. He put a small piece in his pocket as he heard Dawn coming down the steps.

"Are you going try to stop me?" Clark asked.

"If it was Willow or Xander I'd be doing the same thing." Dawn said. "Take one of the girls though I don't think Mercer the merciless will appreciate you smacking her brother around."

With that Clark left the barn and was walking towards his truck being watched by Lois and Xander.

"Uh oh" Xander says he recognizes Clark's mood when he wiped the floor with Caleb.

Lois recognizes the look too. "Stay here." She commands Xander before running after Clark and getting into his truck.

* * *

><p>Lex was watching the lab videos of Chloe he was intrigued by the wrecking blurs and can't help but think they'd make an interesting addition to 33.1. He also had a laugh finding out they tazed Clark Kent making it worth blowing the distraction. He was watching the monitor when Tess came in.<p>

"Lutessa why are you here?" Lex asked he said no distractions.

"We need to talk about 3-13." Tess mentioned the latest subject she brought in. "I want you to let it live."

Lex looked at his little sister in shock. "What in god's name are you thinking little sister?"

Tess got right in his face not backing down. "We already have more than enough alien DNA for project Ares because of that creature. And nothing we do kills that creature he just keeps coming back tougher to kill and control than he was before."

"We'll find a way." Lex replies.

"Lex we have tried everything. Electrocution, various forms of gas, firing squad, Hell we even hung him once nothing works." Tess said.

Lex had actually lost his temper. "As long as that creature exists it is a danger to freedom, democracy, and mankind. So no we keep at it till its dead. I will ease your safety concern though by sending it to the California lab."

Whatever they were going to say next were interrupted as Lois and Clark stormed through the front door. Lex rolled his eyes at the unwelcome guests.

"I don't know if you missed the memo Clark but the days of you coming unannounced into my house are long gone." Lex said with a smile.

"I'm done with this Lex. You crossed a line and went after my family." Clark replied while punching Lex square across the jaw.

Lex got up rubbing his jaw. "Go home Clark and I won't have you arrested for assault."

Clark just stood there unflinching. "You break every law known to man experimenting on people just because they're different from you now you hide behind it. Why not get your hands dirty for once Lex? It can't be the friend thing we both know I wouldn't be the first friend you beaten to a pulp."

Maybe it was their past friendship or maybe he thinks Lana still loves him. Either way Clark always had been able to break Lex's suave demeanor with relative ease as Lex tackled him to the ground and threw punches right to his face until he's distracted by the blood pouring from his mouth. "You're human." Lex said.

"You're the only person on this planet who thinks I'm not." Clark replies punching Lex in the face getting him off him. Clark waited for Lex to get up and Lex threw a punch that Clark easily dodged and delivered his own to Lex's face then kicked him in the knee and slammed his head into his desk.

Tess saw that Clark was the far stronger fighter and delivered a punch to his face knocking him away. Tess went to hit him again when she got jump kicked by Lois in the back and the two slayers started their own fight.

Lex got up and seen Clark wobbly from Tess' blow. He took his moment and tackled him into the back of the room near his liquor. He grabbed a bottle and broke it over the farmboy's head enjoying the pain he caused him as he sees the blood start to flow and his eye swells up. But he can't help but remember when he gave Clark his first drink on his 16th birthday he'll never forget how his face scrunched up.

Tess threw a punch at Lois who caught her arm and wrapped it around extending it and delivered two kicks to her exposed ribs. Tess rolls out of the way and sees the same fire that was in the blond girl she's going to have to be more careful.

Clark got both feet up and launched Lex onto his desk knocking him over it and to the floor. Lex gets up and tries a punch that Clark easily catches. Clark knees him in the gut and flips him onto the pool table dropping elbows on his chest. But he can't help but remember how they used to play pool and talk about their relationships with Helen and Lana.

Tess throws a spin kick that Lois easily dodges. She tries again for the same result. She fakes it this time and when Lois ducks she tags her in the face with a left hook.

Lex grabs the cue ball and hits Clark in the face with it giving him the time to get off the table he grabs the pool cue and breaks it over Clark's back. Lex tries to knee him in the face but Clark gets his hand up and moves it away. He quickly punches Lex in the left eye and it quickly swells up. Lex throws a punch that Clark catches and he hits the billionaire in the face again knocking him to the floor.

Tess has decimated Lois picking her spots Lois was on the floor with a cut lip and various bruises over her body. "You didn't think you can win did you." Tess said with a smugness in her voice. Lois quickly kicked both of the redhead shins bringing her to her knees. Before Tess can even shout from the pain Lois had her arms around the back of Tess' neck and her legs positioned one in front of her neck one in back supporting her arms, and Trapping Tess' arms. Tess fell for her trap and Lois had her wrapped up in a chokehold. She can't beat Tess in a straight up fight. Not yet anyway.

Lex recovered and went for the foil on his wall he took a swing at Clark who easily dodged and punched him the solar plexus bringing him to a halt. Clark followed with a combination of punches to Lex' liver that makes him drop the foil and fall to the floor. Clark wasn't playing anymore. Clark looked down on Lex who was gasping for breath and delivered a fair warning. "Come near Chloe again I won't be so nice next time." Clark raises his foot and drops it right on one of Lex's kidneys leaving him a mess on the floor. He goes over to Lois who just released the unconscious Tess to the floor. They balance each other as they limp out. Sore but definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kent Farm Dawn is nervously pacing the floor. Xander can't help but notice and laugh. "You got it bad don't you Dawnster."<p>

"Your just as nervous as I am you keep fixing your eye patch." Dawn countered.

Faith can't help but laugh at the scene she thinks they both have it bad. "Guys they're a slayer and a guy that on tranquilizers that still has the strength and speed of a vampire. You worry too much. Besides CK is too much of a boyscout to go through with it."

They watch as the truck comes up and the pair come out sore bruised and bloody.

Faith, Dawn, Xander stand there in shock.

"Wouldn't go through with it huh" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Well with the way they tease each other maybe it was just one joke to far." Faith defended herself.

Lois and Clark were working their way back to the farm when they came across Buffy, and Giles.

"Good Lord." Giles said looking at the pair.

"What did you guys do?" Buffy asked.

"We fell down some stairs." The pair said in union.

After Lois and Clark got patched up by Davis and declared his new best friends from looking at the offensive wounds on their hands. Willow, Lois, Clark, Faith, Xander, and Dawn all decided to go to the Talon for a nice snack and coffee break. They were waiting for Chloe and Davis and they finally arrived.

Chloe looked to Willow. "Thank you. Now why do I have thank Willow written on my hand?" She waves her hand to the group.

"What's the last thing you remember Chlo?" Lois asked.

"You were in bad shape and I was crying. I healed you." Chloe answered.

"Wait you knew you could do that." Davis said.

"For about a week admittedly I never did anything that big before and don't want to try again. At least until I have a better grip on this." Chloe said.

"Son of a" Dawn got out holding her finger. She was trying to cut open a bagel.

"Wimp." Clark joked. Earning him a smack on the stitches which still hurt as he has to keep the blue K on him till he heals up naturally.

"Here" Chloe takes Dawn's hand as a light emanates from her hand and Dawn's finger is healed and the wound is now on Chloe.

"That was nifty." Willow said. "I think I can help."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I watched that trick you used some of your essence to heal Dawn. That's why you nearly died healing Lois much bigger wound. We can do two things between me and Dawn we might be able to make a spell that binds your essence to your body."

"This will take it away." Chloe realizes.

"Or you can learn about some magic from me and we might be able to teach your body to draw from other essences instead of itself. Its how I heal up quick when I get hurt." Willow explains.

"Let me think on it. Now what don't I remember? " Chloe asked.

Davis filled her in on everything she looked pale and wishes she could forget again.

"Who got me out?" Chloe asked.

Clark and Davis just give her a knowing look.

"Thanks guys."

They all went back to their meals and talked about the day until they went to civilian mode with the appearance of a very upset Lana.

"Clark we need to talk." Lana said.

"I'm busy." Clark replied.

Lana eyes shot up. "It won't take long."

"Fine" Clark replied and followed her out.

The group watched the two leave until Lois broke the silence in a groan.

"What's up Lo?" Faith asked.

"Clark Kent is about to take Lana Lang's head off and I don't have a video camera."

* * *

><p>Once they are out behind the Talon Lana lets loose and slaps Clark in the face right in the stitches too. "I think you owe me and Lex an apology."<p>

Clarks rubbing the stitches why did he ever want to be human again? "I don't owe you anything and Lex owes me a thank you for going easy on him." With everything Faith taught him he could have broken Lex's bones in seconds even with the blue K. "Now go away Lana you do not want to push me today."

"Or what you'll lie to me. Tell me you don't love me anymore when you still clearly do."

"I don't" Clark says not even hesitating. "The day I told you I didn't I lied. Today I'm not lying I don't love you. And I don't even like you right now."

Lana looked at him in a glare. "Well come on lets hear these so called reasons as to why you don't like me."

Clark just shrugs. "Keep in mind Lana I warned you. You are manipulative, greedy, hypocritical, selfish, refuse to admit you're at fault."

Lana looks like she could kill him. "Let's hear these reasons I'm these things because even when we weren't together I was your friend thick and through Clark."

Clark lets out a laugh. He didn't want to hurt her but last night he realized Lana wasn't a nice person anymore and hadn't been for some time. "All right lets start with a good one Alicia."

Lana just tuts. "Alicia was crazy. It's not my fault you were stupid enough to give her a second chance."

"She took a bullet for me." Clark shouted. "Are you really that blind? She put her life on the line for me and all you did was throw her under the fire which was funny considering if you had taken a minute you would have seen that Alicia from then and there was as different as you and Isobel. But god forbid Lana Lang meet someone she can't control or manipulate."

Lana smiles. "You told me yourself you didn't love Alicia. And your good friends Chloe and Lois were right there on my side."

"That was the third worse thing I ever did in my life. And your right Chloe and Lois were in the mob against Alicia, but they apologized for it and were there for me when I needed them. Alicia's death nearly destroyed me. I would have killed Tim if Lois didn't find me in time. Chloe stayed with me when I first visited her grave in the pouring rain. So where was my other friend? She was cuddled in the arms of her cradle robber oblivious to the world because Alicia's death wasn't about her."

"While we were you together you were always angry at me for keeping things from you when you did the same thing and kept things from me." Clark said.

Clark stopped to catch his breath. "Now I have to give you credit for this one. You want to get back at me no better way than start dating Lex Luthor. The man that willingly fed us to 3 meteor freaks."

Lana shouted at him mouth full of venom. "The only reason I went to Lex is because you dumped me in the first place."

Clark smiles. "I barely even said anything and yet you're trying to make it my fault. You're proving my point for me. For the record everything I brought up is just me don't even get me started on the things you did to Chloe."

Lana was trying to stand strong but quickly failing. "Chloe is my best friend."

Clark just tuts. "Yeah and when your best friend got possessed you chose Lex's recommendation of lock her away in Belle Reeve so she's not your problem anymore. Completely ignoring the fact that half the inmates there would want her dead but hey as long as she's off your hands. Some friend."

"We're like sisters." Lana whimpered out.

Clark brow furrowed. "No you're not. Chloe considered you her sister and you spat in her face. You looked her right in the eye and told her you didn't and this was after her and her father put a roof over your head and gave you 3 meals a day when fine cuisine to them was hamburger helper because of Lionel. How do you repay them you spit in their face you take off to Paris you don't even come back for their funerals because god forbid Lana spends a couple days away from what she wants." Clark looked at her point made.

"I hope we can be friends again one day Lana I really do but it won't be anytime soon."

Lana got up and left, leaving Clark to his thoughts as Xander opens the door.

"Lois does know I can hear her running back to the table right?" Clark asked.

Xander smirks. "Honestly CK I think she just wanted to hear you lay the smackdown on the pretty pink princess as she called her. So are you alright."

"I don't know." Clark answers honestly he already feels guilty for the things he said. "Half of me is thinking I went too hard on her the other half of me is wondering why I was so stupid to let it last as long as I did."

"We're not stupid." Xander says "We're just blinded by the first one because of how incredible they make us feel. Will gave up anywhere from 3-6 nights a month for her first love. Buffy well that story will take a week with all the crap she looked over."

"How about you Xander what did you give up or look over?"

Xander pats Clark on the back. "CK let me tell you about a girl named Cordelia Chase."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

If you're fan of Lana I apologize but I hated her since late season 3 it felt great typing that last part.

Up Next: The third slayer revealed.


	15. Bloodlines

Clark was waiting at the airport to say these past two weeks would be boring to him you'd be half right. It took a week for Clark's body to heal from the brawl at the Luthor mansion. At the end of that week the blue rock could finally come off. That was when things gotten interesting. That Sunday Chloe had set up an accidental meeting between him and Lana after all the fun they had last time. Clark being the boyscout that he was apologized for the way he acted but not the things he said. Lana told him she had no right to slap him and apologized blaming her behavior on hormones because she was pregnant with Lex's baby. Clark's eyes bugged out for a minute before they changed into a look of confusion. He had used his super hearing and only picked up 3 heartbeats His, Chloe's and Lana's. After Lana left he told Chloe who grew a face of concern.

Monday consisted of a very unique double date when Davis, Chloe, Clark and Dawn worked together to steal an ultrasound machine from Smallville general but if you ask Clark they're borrowing it. On Tuesday trouble started for the group as journalist Linda Lake found out Oliver was Green Arrow. Buffy had forgiven him for the drug incident with a warning she'll leave if it happens again bringing up her past with Riley. She and Dawn quickly came up with a plan that Clark and Giles weren't exactly fond of to stop Lake.

On Wednesday Chloe had finally talked Lana into getting the ultrasound and as they feared they found nothing. So Oliver called a Dr. Emil who examined her and found she was given synthetic hormones. Refusing to believe it Chloe drove her to 4 other doctors one as far as Granville and they all said the same thing. One congratulated her on the scheme to marry a billionaire. She stayed with Chloe and Lois that night and on Thursday the boys showed up at Luthor mansion and moved all her things out. Lex just looked at them with a glare as he was also healing from the brawl. Lana had decided to leave Smallville.

Friday came and it was time to make good on Buffy and Dawn's plan as the 'Green Arrow' saved Oliver and Buffy from a British robber in public. Clark will never wear green leather again but he got a nice surprise when he picked up Dawn for a trip to Atlantis that night and she was wearing leather pants and a short shirt. Chloe says he had to have liked it since he accidentally lit the wall on fire. On Saturday Lake had been furious and attacked Buffy and Oliver that night. It ends up she was a meteor freak with the ability to liquefy her body. Luckily one tazer shot from Oliver's crossbow made her human again and kept her like that. Clark, Chloe, and Lana spent Saturday night together as a farewell party for Lana whom they found out was going back to Paris and the school of the arts with Martha and Lionel's help. Which brings us to today, the day Lana is leaving Smallville.

"You're the last person I expected to send me off." Lana said.

"Chloe tried to get off work but she couldn't." Clark explained.

"Look things didn't exactly end in the best way for us." Lana said. "And you were right the things you said. I was so obsessed with my life I barely looked at my friends. I almost shut out Chloe when she told me what Lex did."

"Still doesn't mean I should have said it the way I did." Clark said.

"Clark it was a wake up call. One that I needed or I could have been married to that monster." Lana said.

Clark smiles and changes the subject. "So what's next for Lana Lang?"

Lana smiled. "She is going back to Paris. Only this time she will be emailing Chloe once every couple days and calling on the weekend. Can I call you?"

Clark thinks it over for a minute. "Yes but use my cell I won't be in Smallville much longer. So what are you going to be after art school?"

Lana looked impressed. "Probably a fashion designer, now get back to the part where Clark Kent is leaving Smallville."

Clark tried to be as honest as he could. "Dawn's sister offered me a job and I took it."

Lana smiles for him. "It's good to see you moving on Clark."

Clark nods. "You too."

Lana laughs. "This might be the longest conversation we had in years."

Clark joins in with the laughter. "I guess we just work better as friends."

The laughter stops as the realization hits them. "I guess Clark Kent and Lana Lang just weren't meant to be." Lana said.

"I guess so." He says grabbing Lana in a hug.

Clark helps her to the plane and he realizes something.

"Lana?"

"Yes, Clark."

"You never asked how I knew about the baby." Clark was now wondering.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Lana says.

* * *

><p>After he watched her plane take off Clark went back to the motel. He knew they were officially going for plan Z on locating the third slayer today and he was curious. In a blur he was in the motel and saw Dawn, Chloe, and Willow sitting on the floor each in a little circle in blue paint. The three circles intersected at the ends and there were sands and a marble in it. He knows Chloe said yes to Willow teaching her a bit but she said it was just for the healing thing. He walks over to where everyone who's not a witch is sitting.<p>

"What are they doing?" Clark asks.

"I think they might be about to say the power of three will set us free." Oliver replied thinking back to an old show an ex forced him to watch.

"Don't mention Charmed to Willow Ollie she really hates it." Buffy added.

"Not to be nosy but what are they doing English?" Lois asked Giles.

"Thorin's arrow." Giles replied.

"What does thorn do?" Davis asked.

"It's a spell." Xander said.

"That does what?" Faith asked.

"Do I look like G-man?" Xander quipped.

Giles goes into watcher mode "Thorin was a very powerful sorcerer that was able to control the families of his enemies. He'd have them kill his enemies at no loss to him. The girls have reworked the spell so the arrow will find a living relative of the last slayer and he or she will be called to the slayer. So we need Davis and you Clark now that you're here to follow the arrow when it goes."

The two kryptonians nod in understanding as Willow starts chanting. Clark understands it calling upon spirits and the sort thanks to superspeed and his memory he learned Latin in 3 minutes. Now Dawn starts chanting and the metal ball bends into an arrowhead. Chloe starts chanting and the arrow becomes engulfed in blue flame. All three say one word at the same time to finish the spell and the arrowhead is out at such speed that Clark doubts even Bart could keep up with it.

"Well that went well." Xander quipped.

* * *

><p>Back at Luthorcorp Tess Mercer is seeing the latest execution on project 3-13. Today they're dumping magma on him. So far it seems to have worked. But the creature formerly known as Titan rises back up its skin now grey from this latest failure. It's quickly taken down in meteor cannon assault and imprisoned in its shackles with little meteor rocks. The only reason this creature hasn't been exposed to lethal dose of meteor rock is because he becomes immune to what killed it last time. And the meteor rock is all they have to contain it. Tess' day is apparently going to go from bad to worse as her father entered.<p>

"Where the hell is Lex?" Tess asked knowing he was the Luthor she agreed to lunch with.

Lionel smirked. "Jail or airport security."

Tess stood in shock. "How?"

"He went to stop Ms. Lang from leaving the country. Ms. Lang replied by telling airport security he was smuggling narcotics." Lionel replied.

Tess laughed she liked Lana and was upset when she learned the truth. "Well there goes lunch."

"My afternoon and night is free Ms. Mercer." Lionel offered.

"When hell freezes over old man." Tess replied.

"Now what happened to the nice girl that wanted nothing more than to be a marine biologist that wouldn't mind a day off?" Lionel asked.

Tess glared at him. "Well thanks to people like her father that little girl grew up and now has more important things to worry about."

"Just one day and night with your father Lutessa it's all I want afterwards you can never look at me again." Lionel pleaded.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Fine, but not today I still have work to do."

Lionel smiled. "I've already taken care of that Eva."

A blond walks into the room and is surrounded by a light similar to Chloe's healing touch and there are now 2 of Tess.

"Enjoy your day off Miss Mercer." Eva said.

* * *

><p>The Scooby gang are laid back contemplating this newest failure.<p>

"Maybe we can try it again." Willow offered. "Maybe tell the arrow to slow down."

"You've done everything you can Will." Buffy said. "There are so many slayers out there it would be foolish to think we can find them all."

"First group spell and I tank it." Dawn mutters under breath which she quickly realizes Clark heard.

"You did everything you could Dawn nothing to be ashamed" As Clark was speaking Thorin's arrow came through the back window and hit him.

Dawn made a call to arms. "Guys get in here."

The group followed as Clark came to and opened his eyes they were glowing blue.

"Are you in there Smallville?" Lois asked.

Clark doesn't even acknowledge her he just bends his knee down. Davis knows what's coming now. "Dawn get back." Davis orders but he's too late as Dawn is caught in Clark's lift off. Davis breaks her fall and takes off after Clark.

"CK never mentioned he can fly." Faith said wondering where that came from.

"Seems he only can when he's brainwashed." Chloe replies.

"OK that's one answer now why did it take so long to tag him." Buffy wondered.

"We were all standing behind the three of them when the spell started since an arrow only goes forward it had to go around the world to hit him." Oliver offered.

Chloe's cell phone rang and in a second she hung up. "Clark just landed at the Reeves Dam."

"One mass teleportation spell coming up." Willow said.

At the Reeves Dam Davis is standing there waiting for the arrival of the others. He sees the white light and smiles as everyone comes out.

"Where is he?" Dawn asked.

Almost as an answer to the question Clark flies out of the river with what appears to be a spaceship in hand as he heads into the woods.

"Oh come on." Willow whined

"Just wait for now." Giles suggests. "When the spell wears off Clark will call or come get us."

"Do nothing, hey a change from the regular." Xander quipped.

Dawn just looks at Giles with a glare. "He can be in China by the time he." Dawn is cutoff by her cell phone. "Clark is that you?"

"Yeah how did I end up in Schuster's forest next to a spaceship?"

* * *

><p>Before long the group arrived in the forest at the sight of the spaceship they all had their own reactions. Most were whoa. Chloe asked Clark if his was like this and he said his was a lot smaller. Dawn goes to touch it but is stopped quickly by Clark.<p>

"That's my hand Superboy." Dawn says getting Clark to loosen his grip.

"Sorry." Clark says releasing her. "It says if a human opens this ship there will be severe consequences. Trust me when I say you don't want kryptonian punishment."

"Clark do you have the." Buffy draws an S on her chest and he changes into the blur. She then tells him to open the ship.

The gang is surprised when they find a beautiful blonde in a white dress. A bracelet on her arm with his family shield in it. Giles takes the bracelet to look over which was a big mistake as being out in the sun energizes her already accelerated metabolism and awakens the girl who runs up and taps the watcher leaving him in a heap. The gang sees her put her bracelet back on.

"That's what happens when you touch my stuff." The girl warned.

* * *

><p>Tess and Lionel are at the most exquisite restaurant in Metropolis.<p>

"This is Pastis Lutessa you should try something anything on the menu is quite exquisite."

Tess just glares at him. "My name is Tess Mercer."

Lionel looks at her. "Of course my apologies."

Tess is fed up and at the breaking point. "Why are we doing this?"

Lionel shrugs. "Is it so wrong for a father to want to know his daughter?"

Tess smirks. "It is when the father dumps the daughter to avoid bad PR and leaves her with a drunken bastard that ruptures her eardrum."

"I've changed since then. I gave the blood for the operation that saved your life Tess." Lionel said.

"So I'm supposed to be grateful because you donated a pint of blood." Tess said in sarcasm.

"No of course not." Lionel said. "I just-"

"What Lionel?" Tess said. "That green explosion brought Lex into my life I never asked for you."

Lionel looked in shock. "A green explosion."

"Yes Lionel a green explosion hit my boat what about it."

Lionel had a look that just seemed to scream disappointment. "Tess what can you tell me about 33.1's beta squad."

* * *

><p>The group looked on at the girl that knocked out Giles with one tap. Davis wanting to protect Chloe rushed her. Which was a big mistake as the girl goes into superspeed as well and kicks Davis right in the face Clark can see the blood pour out of his mouth as he goes flying into the trees wherever Davis lands Clark has no doubt he'll be unconscious. The girl moves in a blur and pushes Lois and Faith into the trees and knocks them out. Willow and Dawn try their hand at magic and hurl lightning at the girl. In response she holds her bracelet out and it absorbs the magic. The girl blurs over and knocks out Willow but Buffy takes the hit for Dawn. Before she can get another move in Clark tackles the girl to the floor.<p>

"Settle down we're not going to hurt you." Clark promised.

The girl calmed down and Clark let go being the over trusting boyscout that he was and walked right into a head butt that knocked him off her and to the floor. Before the girl could attack Clark again she was wrapped up in two giant hands.

"There's no sun now so hold still." Dawn said.

Dawn's threat lasted about 2 seconds and her hands were knocked away and the girl fly punched her in the solar plexus knocking her out.

Clark ordered Chloe, Xander and Oliver back. Oliver was surprised to find he was following orders. He finds himself thinking 'Someday Clark will probably be a great leader if he can keep me in line.' Clark and the girl both disappear in a blur. And all the three hear is scream grunts punches and kicks as the earth shakes from the battle that none of the 3 can see. However for as much as Faith had taught him Clark was still just kryptonian. Eventually he was defeated by the kryptonian slayer and fell to the floor in a heap. The girl walked over sweat pouring from her face and ripped the S off Clark's shirt. She turned to the three humans that she didn't see as a threat.

"Where do you keep your young?" The girl asked.

Despite what she can do to them none of them said a word. The girl just takes off for the sky and disappears.

"Get them up." Oliver ordered as the 3 checked on the pile of bodies in her wake.

* * *

><p>Lionel and Tess were back at Luthorcorp Lionel had dug up footage of Beta Squad capturing a meteor freak Leslie Willis.<p>

Tess watched as the girl who was nothing but an intern at a radio station run in fear. Beta squad fired their weapons but Leslie's power just absorbed it and it strengthened her. When they seen the meteor cannons had no effect Xavier rolled a bunch of green balls at her feet that let off green explosives. Leslie was shot into the air and came down to the ground in a heap.

"Lex sent him after me." Tess said.

Lionel nods ashamed of his son.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"So he can be the gallant hero and come to your rescue." Lionel said quickly piecing it together.

Tess is fighting off tears. "I've done everything he's ever asked. Why would he do this to me?"

"Your abilities" Lionel replied. "The strength the speed. Your healing factor. Lex wanted a mutant up close to observe."

Tess leaves the office wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the field everyone is recovering from their injuries Clark's up first naturally. Xander has already reactivated the crystal and is trying to wake Dawn up.<p>

Before too long everyone is up well almost everyone no one has any idea where Davis is and Buffy's still out of it. They're all holding injuries and licking wounds.

"So how do we stop the girl of steel?" Faith asked.

"Well there's always the kryptonite stake." Xander said.

"Hey we are not slaying my possible sister." Clark objected.

"She took us all out in under a minute CK." Faith said.

"She woke up on an alien planet with a British guy stealing her stuff. I'd kick your butts too." Clark replied.

Everyone got a laugh out of that line. But Faith and Lois quickly muttered under breath as the girl had hit them in the stomachs and laughing hurt them still.

Oliver had finally gotten Buffy awake.

"Hey" Buffy muttered.

"Are you OK." Oliver asked.

"Not the strongest blond in the world anymore but I'm good." Buffy quipped.

"Alright Smallville your family your plan." Lois said.

"I talk to her alone." Clark said.

"Clark going in calm headed and alone not a plan when she's stronger than you." Chloe said.

Oliver starts to speak but Buffy elbows him in the rib. The fuses start going in Clark's head until finally the light bulb turns on. "Dawn can you make a cage of magic?" Clark asked.

"As a matter yes I can what are you up to Superboy." Dawn said.

"Clark the bracelet" Buffy reminds him.

"I know." Clark answered while not really looking at her.

"Chloe, Xander, Oliver did she say anything while she was here?"

"She asked us where we keep our young." Chloe said.

Clark used his super hearing and picked up the police scanners. "She's been in 2 hospital's maternity wards already. OK I know what to do."

* * *

><p>Tess had found Xavier in the sub basement of Luthorcorp in his office.<p>

"So how much were you paid to blow up the boss' sister?" Tess asked.

Xavier let out a creepy smile. "I do all my work pro bono Ms. Mercer. The fear in the guinea pigs eyes are all I need, well that and your blood."

Tess pulls out a handgun. "Now you won't hurt anyone again." Tess fired hitting Xavier right across the eyes.

"Ah that stung you bitch." Xavier got up his face was deformed his eyes were yellow and he had 2 fangs. no wonder he wore so much gear. He grabbed Tess and threw her against the desk. To Tess's surprise she found herself grabbing the pencil instead of the sharp letter opener. She stabs Xavier in the heart and watches in confusion as he turns to dust.

* * *

><p>The new slayer had dressed into something better for planet earth a short light blue shirt, denim jacket and short jean shorts. She had checked all the hospitals but could not find the child she was looking for. She was now on playgrounds trying to find what she was looking for she picked up a little boy off the jungle gym.<p>

"What's your name?" The girls asked.

"Cody" The boy answered.

The slayer puts him down and turns to his friend. "How about you what's your name." The slayer noticed a wind blow past her. She looked forward and seen Clark holding her bracelet. "What did I say about my stuff?" Clark is gone in a blur and the girl follows him back into the woods. "Give it back." The slayer was so focused on Clark she didn't hear Dawn and Willow before it was too late.

"Enemies fly and fall. Circling arms raise a wall."

The slayer was trapped in a blue circle. She punched it but only hurt her hand and not break it like Davis had. Clark takes a couple steps forward but backs up when the barrier starts to fall.

"What is this made of?" Clark asked holding the bracelet.

"Nth metal." The girl replied. "My father said it would protect me from my only weakness here."

Clark looked at the girl. "What do you want kids for?"

"Who are you?" The girl responded. "No human can move that fast."

"That doesn't matter you want to tell me what you're doing on earth." Clark said. "As long as you don't try to hurt us you can trust us."

The girl looked into Clark's eyes and believed him. "I am Kara Zor El I'm looking for a small boy. I've searched everywhere with no luck."

"This boy have a name? " Clark asked.

"Kal-El" Kara answered.

Clark and the witches share a confused look. That does not go past Kara. "What is it?"

"I am Kal El." Clark said.

Kara stood in confusion. "You can't be Kal El. He's a sweet, chubby baby who laughed when you tickled his feet."

"You knew me on Krypton?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. I used to watch over you." Kara said with a confused look. "I don't understand. I mean, I left the planet right after you. We were on the same trajectory."

Clark figures it out. "Your ship - it seemed to be underwater for a long time. You must have crash-landed during the meteor shower into the reservoir."

"How long was I in suspended animation?" Kara asked.

"Almost 17 years." Clark answered.

A revelation hit Kara. "Who opened my ship?"

"I did." Clark said. "What would have happened if a human did?"

"I think you call it something like a... nuclear explosion." Kara replied. "Now release me from this prison Kal El. We have to save Krypton before the civil war destroys it."

Clark looks at Willow and Dawn and they start bringing down the barrier. "I'm sorry Kara but Krypton is already gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Kara asked.

"It exploded. You, I and the guy you knocked to China are the only survivors." Clark explained.

Kara refused to believe this. "Planets just don't explode Kal El."

"Come on there's a place I can take you that will tell you all bout it." Clark said. "Dawn we'll meet later."

"Of course." Dawn and Willow vanish in a bright light back to the motel.

In minutes Clark and Kara are at the fortress. They are surprised when J'onn Jones comes down as well.

"Stay away from Kal EL." J'onn warned.

"You might have been able to bully me on Krypton, but not on this planet." Kara took a swing but Clark caught her fist and asks. "You two know each other?"

"He's the one that broke into our house in the middle of the night and forced my family from our home." Kara said.

"Considering what your father did, you were lucky." J'onn warned.

Kara never took her eyes off him. "Who are you going to believe Kal El? Your family or this Martian Manhunter?"

"She does not know J'onn leave Kara be." Jor El asked and in a blur J'onn was back in the sky and gone.

"Welcome Kara Zor El. I am Jor El." The fortress said.

Kara was frustrated at the landfill quickly dumped under the rug. "What don't I know Jor El?"

The fortress lit up and explained. "When I scanned you when you first entered this place I had seen that some of your memories had been altered."

"Must be a house of El thing." Clark said reflecting on early senior year.

The fortress and Kara ignore Clark's comment. "I can restore the memories but I give you this warning Kara you will not like what you see."

"Do it." She ordered. Kara was picked up as white light coursed through her for a minute before she fell to the floor. She came down looking like she wanted to cry. "Take me to your farm Kal El."

* * *

><p>Lex came home from an unbelievably long day swearing he'll have the badge of every airport security guard out there. He came home to see his sister packing up the last of her things.<p>

"You going on a vacation that I don't know about." Lex asked.

"I know about what you did with Xavier." Tess answered. "Blowing me up so you can be my savior big brother."

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Lex bluffed.

Tess smirks. "That's good Lex you almost believe your own lies."

Tess walks for the door but Lex grabs her arm. "Do you really think I can let you leave?" Lex said.

Tess smiled. "I'm a Luthor Lex. Multiple lawyers all around the world multiple copies all with the instructions of in the event of my death or disappearance. Also if you don't let go of my arm I can hit a lot harder then some home grown farmboy."

Lex instantly lets go of Tess' arm and she gets into a limo and it drives off.

"Thank you for showing me how to get through Lex." Tess said. "But it doesn't change anything."

"I'll take what I can get Tess." Lionel said.

"Any idea where someone like me can hide with someone like Lex after me?" Tess asked.

"I think I might know a place Ms. Mercer." Lionel offered.

* * *

><p>That night everyone was back at the motel. Ends up Kara kicked Davis all the way to suicide slums. Everyone was doing the meet and greet3rd degree to Kara. Clark had introduced her as his cousin and then went into the woods to be alone with his thoughts and a picture in his hands.

"You know you can give Angel a good challenge in the brooding department."

He turned around and saw his girlfriend coming up to him.

"You're distracted." Dawn said. "Ex-Girlfriend." Dawn joked pointing at the picture.

"Lara" Clark replied.

"Lara mom Lara?" Dawn asked for clarification.

Clark nodded his head.

"Oh my god how did you get it?" Dawn asked.

"Apparently my mom and Kara visited the farm before Krypton's destruction." Clark explained "They left the picture in the back of a frame."

Dawn took the picture and held it up to him. "I can see her in you." She said 'Although not as much as Kara for some reason.' Dawn thinks to herself.

"I'm just glad to finally know what she looks like." Clark said. "So how did Kara get to be a slayer?" Clark was curious.

"The slayer is a normal girl with a touch of demon." Dawn explained. "And Kara is a normal girl for a kryptonian which made her a potential. Have to say though I can't wait to see if vampires chip their fangs when they try to bite her."

Clark laughed at the image that put in his head.

"So how did the ship end up buried on Mars?" Dawn was curious as that one seemed like a stretch even for her when Kara told them.

"We know a Martian." Clark answered.

Dawn laughed at the answer until she seen that Clark wasn't joking. "Oh my god your not joking."

"His name is J'onn and he won't interfere in my life unless he deems it necessary." Clark explained.

"Great can we talk about this inside?" Dawn asked.

Clark stood there and was wondering what he did wrong. "Why"

"Because most people don't have a built in furnace, I'm freezing my butt off out here." Dawn answered.

Clark holds her close warming her up and the two start kissing. Until Buffy shouts for them they swear they can't catch a break. They come in the motel and see one Lionel Luthor and Tess Mercer.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the review/feedback.

Good job on the guess Skye.

Clark Kent can't stay mad at anyone for long and as much as I hate Smallville Lana I like every other version besides L&C better than most Lois Lanes. Also the show bugged me how can they have neither Clark nor Kal listen to the baby's heartbeat when Lana never gained a pound in six months.

Up Next: The gang's time in Smallville comes to an end. It's time for Justice.


	16. Justice part 1

"Alright Clark do you want to explain why Lionel Luthor is in our motel?" Buffy said.

"Don't look at me I have no idea." Clark answered.

"I assure you Ms. Summers Clark did not betray your trust in him. I knew who you were long before you came to Smallville." Lionel said.

"Now how did you know about slayers?" Faith asked.

"I'm sad to say that Luthorcorp has had experiments that went far beyond Smallivlle. Years ago I was approached by a Maggie Walsh. She showed me the truth to the supernatural. I agreed to aid the government in funding Walsh's experiments on the grounds that if they ever caught a mohra demon it would be property of Luthorcorp." Lionel answered.

"What was so important about a mohra demon?" Clark asked.

"A mohra demon's blood is highly regenerative it would instantly wipe out any disease. Make Luthorcorp enough money for generations." Giles said.

'Or fix your liver.' Clark thought to himself.

"While that's an interesting piece of history it doesn't explain why you're here or why you're here with her." Lois says pointing at Tess.

"Tess is my daughter." Lionel replied. "She's also a slayer."

"She's only a slayer because I can't figure out how to depower one girl without depowering them all." Willow replied.

Tess is shrinking she knew this wouldn't be easy. "I was doing what I thought was best for the planet. I was trying to protect people."

"And now all of the sudden you're a good girl sorry Mercy don't buy it." Oliver said.

"Of all the people in this room you are the last person to pass judgment on me Oliver." Tess replied.

"I think we should give her a chance." Faith said seeing the same confused look she had in LA.

"Alright enough." Buffy said before everyone broke into their own opinion. "Clark, Dawn don't you have something to do right now."

The pair looked at Buffy in utter confusion. As far as they know hey had nothing better to do until they hear Willow say in their minds. "There's been strange activity in South America we think it might be the last phantom." With that the two quickly catch on Buffy doesn't want them here she only wants Tess to know about slayers for now.

"Right that other thing." Clark said. "I think Kara should come with us too."

"I agree." Buffy said. "Davis don't you have to take Chloe to work."

Davis nods and the five walk out the door. Davis scoops up Chloe in his arms and blast off for Metropolis.

"Seriously Clark why are you the only one that can't do that?" Dawn asked.

Clark just shrugged. He had no idea.

"Don't pout Kal El I'll give you lessons tomorrow." Kara teased.

"You can only fly because you're a slayer." Clark objected.

"No I can fly because I'm kryptonian you can too according to your friends. It's not my fault girls mature faster than boys." Kara teased before swooping up Dawn and flying to South America with Clark following behind on foot.

Buffy looked at the billionaires. "Lionel and Oliver you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

The two billionaires take the hint leaving only slayers and the original scoobies. Tess knowing nothing besides the fact that she got super powers listened as the gang told her everything on slayers. Tess explained about how Xavier attacked her in her office and Faith congratulated her on slaying a vampire when she didn't even know what one was. After a while they agreed to let Tess stay for the time being.

* * *

><p>Back at the Daily Planet Chloe was investigating 33.1. She was even meeting a Dr. from Belle Reeve. She was hoping to have Davis here with her when that happened but he heard an explosion and with Clark gone he took it on himself to be the blur just like the week Clark was healing up. Not wanting to be alone in this she decided to call Clark.<p>

"Clark, I know hunting down Zoners is your top priority, but if you haven't found anything in South America, we still have a situation back here in Kansas we need to deal with. No, he'll be here in 15 minutes. Okay. Great. I'll see you in a few."

A man enters the office_._

"Dr. Casselli. You're early." Chloe said.

The doctor looked at her frustrated. "You are annoyingly persistent, Miss Sullivan. I've already told you - I don't know anything."

Chloe smirked since she had proof. "Don't sell yourself short, doctor. I think you're a very knowledgeable man. In the last few months, over a dozen patients have been transferred out of the high-security wing at Belle Reeve. And I believe that's your signature on all the paperwork."

Casselli shrugs. "Patients are transferred in and out of mental facilities all the time."

Chloe just keeps asking. "Even ones that exhibit unusual abilities? Where are they transferred to? Is Luthorcorp involved? Does this have anything to do with 33.1?"

"I warned you Ms. Sullivan was persistent."

Lex enters and Dr. Casselli pulls out a gun and points it at Chloe. Chloe puts up her hands.

"Okay. I'll take that as a 'no comment'." Chloe quipped.

"You didn't really think you could print something like this did you Chloe." Lex asked.

"What makes you think you're the boss of me?" Chloe asked.

"I am your boss. I just brought the Daily Planet." Lex said with a smug smile leaving Chloe alone with the gun wielding doctor.

Chloe turned to Casselli. "How'd you get sucked into this?"

Casselli is showing genuine remorse. "I didn't want any of this. But it was so much money."

Dr. Casselli is ready to fire the gun when a red flash of light streaks through the office, knocking Dr. Casselli to the floor, unconscious, and knocking the gun into Chloe's hands. At the same time, Kara appears behind her, and Clark with Dawn on his back not long after but it's clear that it was not Clark or Kara that saved her.

"Chloe? You okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, but I'm quitting my job." She looks down at Casselli. "Just in the nick of time, as always."

"It wasn't us. He was already down when we got here." Kara said.

Chloe was in shock how could it not be them. "What? Well, if it wasn't you two, then who-"

Clark sees a red form in the office just as it takes off. He tells Kara to watch the girls and follows close behind as they wind in an out of the streets of Metropolis. They come up on a basketball game where Clark stops to survey the situation.

"He's open! Pass the ball! Pass the - Oh! What's the matter with you, man?"

Clark hears a whistle and sees the same red form off in the distance. He superspeeds to catch the guy but just as he reaches out, the guy is gone in an instant. Clark looks around to find Bart Allen.

"Still too slow, stretch." Bart quipped.

"Bart."

* * *

><p>The next day a small group of people were at the windmill in Chandler's field. Clark and Kara were at the top and Dawn and Chloe were talking at the bottom.<p>

"So you quit your job." Dawn said.

Chloe nodded sad at losing her dream job. "I don't think it's a healthy work environment to have a boss that wants to kidnap and dissect you."

"Doesn't exactly boost morale." Dawn added.

Chloe stood stumped. "Now I don't know what to do all my life I wanted to work at the Daily Planet. What do I do now?"

"Come with us." Dawn said.

"I'm not exactly hero material." Chloe said.

"Yes you are but you have it in you to be a really good watcher if you're not up for the hero thing. The computers, the bits of magic, and the energy absorption you've learned."

Chloe thought it over Dawn had a point she likes Davis but besides him she'd be alone realizing Lana's gone. "Alright I'll go with you. Might as well you're taking all my friends anyway." Chloe joked. As the conversation was finished Clark smashed into the field a couple feet away earning him a round of mock applause from the girls as Kara floated down to ground level.

"This is ridiculous we are wasting my time with abilities I don't have." Clark said clearly frustrated.

"You have the ability to fly Faith told me that. What you lack is the emotional will if I didn't know about this planet I'd say you were afraid." Kara responded.

"He's afraid of heights." Chloe said earning a glare from Clark.

Kara just looked in his eyes and seen it was true. She hopes she knows what she's doing. She grabs her cousin in a hug. "It's ok we're all afraid of something Kal El." Clark just returns the hug and is less than happy when they see their above the clouds. "The important thing is to overcome them." She says dropping him. In a blur she rushes to the ground and swoops up Dawn and Chloe as Clark crashes into the ground at impressive force causing a tremor.

"What was that about?" Clark asked.

Kara looks at him with a you're kidding me look. "Look at the ground." Clark sees the Wild E Coyote mark from when he landed. "Now look at yourself." Clark sees he doesn't have a scratch on him. "What took more punishment?"

Clark just stood there and Kara got a warped idea. She picked up Dawn in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Me and you are playing a round of fetch." Kara answered.

"Kara you stop this right now." Clark demanded.

"I will right after this." Kara said as she tossed Dawn to the sky.

Clark jumped up right after her.

"Nice strategy." Chloe said. "Pissing off Clark so he wouldn't hear you whisper in Dawn's ear. What did you say anyway?"

Kara smiled "That's between the two of them now excuse me." Kara took flight back into the sky.

Clark had caught up to Dawn and to his surprise as soon as he caught her she started kissing him. It felt like time stood still. No interruptions no-

"Get a room you two." Kara said holding Chloe's cell phone.

"What are you a kryptonian voyeur?" Clark asked.

"No I just wanted proof." Kara answered.

"Proof of what?" Clark asked.

"That Clark Kent can fly." Kara said as they touched the floor. She played the video she made on Chloe's phone and when he was kissing Dawn they stopped. Clark was temporarily holding them up. "Remember that feeling Clark and you'll be flying in no time."

"Thank you." Clark said.

"So now that flying lessons are done what happened last night?" Chloe asked.

"The red blur got away." Clark said.

"You lost a race to the Martian?" Kara asked.

"No the color was too dark to be J'onn." Clark said.

"He got away from you? I thought you were the fastest man alive." Chloe quipped.

"Whoever he was, he saved your life, which is more than I can say." Clark said.

Dawn rolled her eyes knowing another guilt trip is coming.

"Oh, come on, Clark." Chloe said in frustration. "It wasn't your fault. Even with all your powers, you can't be everywhere at once."

"I know but I should be there for my friends at least." Clark said. "What did you find out from Casselli about 33.1?"

"Nothing and I'm not going to. Casselli was in and out of prison before the ink could dry on his fingerprints." Chloe explained.

"How'd he get out so fast?" Kara asked she didn't know much about earth but attempted murder was serious on Krypton why wouldn't it be on earth.

"Wolfram and Heart is my guess." Dawn said.

"No a Luthorcorp lawyer paid Casselli a visit right before his release." Chloe explained.

Clark puts it together. "Lex"

"Casselli could be stashed halfway around the world by now." Dawn said.

Clark puts on a resolve face. "I'll get in touch with Lionel. Maybe he can tell us something."

Chloe puts on one to match. "I'll keep sifting through my Luthorcorp intel. Maybe we'll get lucky, and I'll come up with a few bread crumbs."

Bart appears in the field with them and immediately hits on his idol Chloe.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up? You miss me?" Bart asks.

Chloe clearly doesn't remember meeting Bart when he was in town_._

"I'm Bart Allen. We had a moment on the town last time I was here."

Clark tries to refresh her memory. "Two years ago, before you had a boyfriend."

The memory finally hits Chloe. "Oh! Right! Wow. It's good to see you again, Bart."

"The pleasure's all mine, senorita." Bart replies still trying to flirt.

"I'll see you around." Chloe says getting into her car and leaving.

"Muy caliente." Bart says.

Clark just looks frustrated. "Knock it off. So what's with the Spanish?"

"Well, I just grabbed lunch down" Bart sees Kara and Dawn. "Not far from here, man. They got this burrito down there - el intestine-o buster. You got to take a run down there with me to try one."

Clark looked suspicious. "What are you doing here, Bart?"

Bart shrug and smiles. "I'm hanging out with my amigo, man. What's it look like?"

Clark shoots him a concerned stare. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Last time you blew through town, you stole my dad's wallet then swiped a priceless artifact from Lex. You nearly got yourself killed."

Bart just smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, those were the days, huh? Yeah, all right. Look, man, I already told you, things are different now, okay? I mean, back then, I needed a kick in the butt, and you laid it on me, and ever since then, there's been no more stealing for this gringo, I swear."

Clark looks on. "Am I really supposed to just buy that?"

Bart shrugs. "Well, I could squirt out some tears if that'll help."

"No, but the truth might." Clark said. "What were you doing at the Daily Planet?"

Bart smiled. "I saw Chloe-licious had a byline a while back. And I was in town on business, figured I ought to check it out."

"What kind of business?" Clark asked fearing he was back to his old hobby.

Bart rolls his eyes. "I'm a courier. I pick things up. I drop them off. Lickety-split. Don't have a fit." He sees Clark's skeptical look. "All right look, man, whatever. You don't trust me, that's fine. Okay, I'll be gone before you can even blink."

Clark smiled. "I don't know. I can still blink pretty fast. Want to go get that burrito?

"Excelente." Bart said.

Dawn was offended at this point she loves Mexican food. "How can you two go for burritos and not invite the girls."

Clark smiled. "I'd invite you in a heartbeat but it's up to Bart."

"Are they cool?" Bart asked.

Clark smiled. "Yeah this is Dawn Summers my girlfriend, and Kara Kent my cousin."

Bart looked at the girl and a grin quickly came to his face. "When you say cousin do you mean?"

Clark shrugs. "Anything I can do-

"I can do better." Kara finishes with a cocky smile.

"Excelente the only the only thing that beats eating with an amigo is having two beautiful senoritas at your side." Bart said with a smile.

"Since you're in such a good mood can I ask for a favor?" Clark said.

"No problemo amigo." Bart replied.

Clark hands Bart his cell phone. "Me and Dawn will go first and we'll call you from the boarder. When we do I want you and Kara to race there."

With that Clark and Dawn were gone in a blur and when the phone rang so were Bart and Kara. Clark and Dawn waited for the two and Bart came first to Clark's surprise he was sweating.

"Stretch your cuz definitely got the speed in the family. But I am still the fastest man alive." Bart gloated as Kara arrived.

* * *

><p>Lionel arrives in the study at the Luthor mansion.<p>

"So I understand we now own the Daily Planet." Lionel said.

"Well we wouldn't want misguided Tess putting 33.1 in danger now would we?" Lex replied.

"I need to talk to you. You alone?" Lionel asked.

Lex shrugged. "Just me and my shadow, dad. Look, if this is about Dr. Casselli -

"Casselli?" Lionel cuts him off. "He's the least of our worries. Another Luthorcorp Facility has been hit. That's six. Each one of them has some connection with 33.1."

Lex stares. "The only thing housed in those facilities was peripheral research."

Lionel looks at his son wondering how he couldn't lie better. "Oh, please."

"All the vital data is still secure in the mainframe." Lex tells him.

Lionel smirks. "And how long do you think before that location is compromised? If it ever became public that Luthorcorp is experimenting on people with abilities"

"It won't." Lex assures him as he hands him a photo.

"What's this?" Lionel asks knowing full well its Clark.

Lex explains the picture. "A single frame pulled off a security camera from one of the break-ins. Whoever is responsible has the ability to move faster than a speeding bullet. Such a unique individual would make an interesting test subject to add to 33.1, don't you think?"

"What do you plan to do?" Lionel asked fearing he might have to choose between sons.

"Protect our investment." Lex gloats. "Come on. I'll walk you out."

As they leave, Bart arrives in the mansion, and then speeds down to Lex's computer. He plugs in a device which starts to crack the password to access the computer, then gets on his radio headset when he's finished.

"Yeah, I got it. Meet me at the rendezvous." Bart says into a Bluetooth headset.

Back in Metropolis, Bart arrives in a back alley, expecting to meet someone but no one is around.

"Hey, are we gonna do this or are you gonna lurk in the shadows all night?" Bart asked the air apparently

Above him, the Green Arrow descends down on a cable and speaks.

"Just being careful. After all, I'm not as fast as you."

* * *

><p>The next day Clark is getting packed up he can't believe he's leaving tomorrow according to Buffy. She asked him to talk to Kara about this to see if she'd like to go or not. He was so lost in wondering what he would say to her that he didn't notice his cousin was right outside his room watching.<p>

"Are you running away Kal El?" Kara asked.

"Actually I'm moving away from Smallville. I'm going with the slayers." Clark answered.

Kara's eyes bugged out. She was used to Krypton her cousin can't leave her on this farm she'll go nuts. "You are planning to take me with you aren't you Kal El?"

"That's your choice I figured you might want to stay on the farm and adjust to your powers." Clark said.

"I can learn to control my powers there just as easily as I can here." Kara replied. "Besides I'm not a farm girl."

"Alright saves us a long discussion." Clark thinks for a minute. "Do you even have anything to pack?"

"Not much." Kara answered. "Dawn said we'd go shopping at some point."

Clark realizes he got his answer so he moves on the conversation. "So what are you up here for?"

Kara smiles. "Lunch, Martha made a small buffet."

Clark groans knowing between Kara, Dawn and Bart there will be nothing left when he gets back. "I have to go somewhere else first."

* * *

><p>It's a sad day for Buffy. She resigned from her job last night and today its back to being full time alpha slayer. Despite everything that happened these four months she found Smallville to be a nice place. They made new friends, with Tess' defection they got all 3 slayers, the apocalypse had occurred and was stopped before she even got here, and for a while she had a semblance of a normal life. Good job, good boyfriend except for the drug incident which she has vowed to put his head through a wall if he does it again. She comes down packed and seen Lois on the phone. Lois is going as long as she gets to say goodbye to Mrs. Kent tomorrow. She also did cartwheels when she found out Chloe was coming too though she felt bad that she was losing her dream job at the Planet. Lois got off the phone with a frustrated look.<p>

"What is it Lois?" Buffy asked.

Lois rolled her eyes. "There's a fourth slayer."

Buffy's eyes bugged out and looked like she might break a blood vessel. "It took me 6 hours to pack up."

"Well don't get too upset." Lois said. "This one isn't wearing metal to muck up Willow's magic. She came into town last night and according to English she's being held prisoner."

The two turn around and see Tess and Faith enters.

"What's up B?" Faith asked.

"Another slayer" Buffy replies.

"I'm not unpacking B." Faith warned.

Buffy smirked. "You don't have to according to Giles she's in prison which likely means."

"33.1" Tess finishes.

Buffy looks to the newest recruit. "Tess you were in the belly of the beast. Do you have any idea where 33.1 might be?"

Tess frowns realizing how little Lex actually trusted her. "No but it might be on his computer in the mansion. The password is Lana's birthday."

Lois smiled. "Well that's me. Wish me luck."

"You're not going alone." Buffy ordered before turning to Faith. "Hold down the fort."

"You got it B."

* * *

><p>Clark walks into Lionel's office.<p>

"Clark. I was, uh, just thinking about you." Lionel said.

Clark looked at him wondering what he had walked in on Lionel doing. "You've got a funny way of showing it. I've left you half a dozen messages."

"I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied." Lionel said.

Clark glared at him. "Helping that doctor from Belle Reeve get out of jail."

Lionel ignored the glare. "Clark, my involvement with Belle Reeve is past history. But it appears that you still have a very active interest in breaking into Luthorcorp."

Lionel hands Clark the photo from the security camera. Clark looks at the red blur. It's Bart. He would be black and blue, Davis would be pure black, and Kara would be light blue.

"Where was this taken?" Clark asked.

Lionel sees Clark knows who it is but answers his question. "Mexico - the Luthorcorp processing plant. If you're going to continue playing games like this, you should be more careful."

Clark just looks at the picture. "This isn't me."

Lionel acted confused. "No? Who is it, then?"

* * *

><p>Martha Kent just stands there in awe as Kara, Dawn, and Bart devours everything in sight. It's thanksgiving all over again. Before long all of it is gone.<p>

"Thank you Martha that was great." Kara said.

Dawn belches and covers her mouth. "That was delicious thank you."

"God, Mrs. K, thank you so much. This was so good." Bart added.

Martha finally came out of shock. "Where do you guys put it all? You eat more than Clark, and he's twice your size."

"I'm Clark's cousin." Kara states wondering why it wasn't obvious.

"I'm a giant in a tiny body." Dawn said.

"Yeah, well, you know, I burn a lot of calories." Bart said.

Martha just smiles only Clark can have such unique friends. "Well, there's plenty more in the fridge. I have to run to a meeting. Would you mind cleaning up?"

As she says this, she turns her back and when she turns back, Bart and Kara cleaned up the whole mess.

"Yeah, anything for you, Mrs. K." Bart said.

"It's nice to have you here, Bart. I hope you stay longer this time." Martha says as she heads out the door. She has to start training Buffy's successor today. As Martha leaves Clark enters.

Bart smiled. "Hey, what's up, man? You just missed a killer spread."

Clark shoots him a glare. "You can cut the act. I know about Luthorcorp and the break-ins by somebody who's as fast as me."

Bart loses his smile. "Yeah. Faster, actually."

"You know what's funny? I actually believed your story about how I changed your life." Clark said.

Bart tried to defend himself. "Look, it's not a story, Clark, okay? Really, I'm not the same guy."

"You stole from Lex before. You're stealing from him again. What's the difference?" Clark asked.

"It's just - ugh! - It's complicated." Bart said.

"I'm a smart guy. Explain it to me." Clark said.

Dawn whistles and it actually hurts Clark and Kara's ears.

"Clark that's enough." Dawn said.

Clark seen the look he knew he wasn't winning this one so he keeps quiet.

Dawn sees both calm down then starts. "Bart, we don't like Luthor either we might even be able to help if you tell us."

"I can't." Bart hesitates but remains silent. "I just... I can't."

Bart goes into superspeed to grab his stuff and looks at the group.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't tell you all my secrets, guys. Okay? I thought you guys would understand."

Bart flies out the front door of the Kent house.

"He's got a point?" Kara said.

"I know and I wouldn't have pushed it if Lex was about to close in on him. We have to find him." Clark said.

"We will. Guess we get one last mystery in Smallville." Dawn added.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Lois enter the mansion through the window. Lois quickly gets to the computer but there is nothing on the computer. The entire computer was wiped out and wouldn't even turn on. Buffy looks around and realizes something isn't right. No security no alarms this isn't right it is far too easy. She sees something come flying into the room and the realization hits her.<p>

"It's a trap." Buffy warned.

The object went off in a bright light as both slayers were blinded. Buffy grabbed the first person in the room to use as a human shield. It didn't do much though as both were quickly taken down with tazer blasts from meteor cannons.

* * *

><p>Bart speeds into a Luthorcorp Facility, easily avoiding the guards.<p>

"I'm in."

He arrives at a computer terminal, but when he plugs in the same device he used at Lex's mansion, a surge of electricity knocks him unconscious to the floor. Immediately, a group of armed guards storms in, with Lex right behind them.

"Not so fast now, are you." Lex mocked.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Justice continues.


	17. Justice part 2

Clark looked all over Smallville and Kara all over Metropolis neither could find Bart. At their end Kara continued looking without Clark. Dawn had gone home to set up a locator spell to find Bart. Clark has decided to do what he always does in this situation seek out Chloe. Chloe looked at him and seen a serious face something's up.

"Clark what is it?"

Clark's looking guilty and blurts it out. "The guy who saved you at the planet - he didn't exactly get away. It's Bart."

Chloe stared shocked. "What? Wait a minute. Bart can superspeed, too?"

"He's actually a lot faster than I am. That's the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Clark explained.

"It's fine." Chloe answered. "You were protecting him. It's okay. I mean, if anyone gets it, it's me. But why are you outing him now?"

Clark shrugs. "I think he's headed for trouble, and I need to find him. Can you GPS his cell phone?"

Chloe goes into her research mode. "Yeah, I can try. Do you have his number?"

Clark gives her his number almost surprised Bart hadn't given it to her already. "He broke into a Luthorcorp plant down in Mexico. Now I think Lex is on to him. If he tries to break into another facility..."

Chloe activates the GPS but. "No good. His phone must be off."

"What about call history? Can you pull up a record?" Clark asked.

"Legally? Absolutely not." Chloe answered.

Chloe smiles and taps into Bart's cell phone call history. There is a repeating number to Metropolis.

Clark sees the number. "There are over a dozen calls to that number in the last 24 hours."

"Let's see who's on the other end." Chloe quips.

Chloe does a reverse phone lookup on the number, finding a business name.

Clark doesn't recognize the result. "Artemis Global Consortium? Never heard of them."

Chloe keeps searching_._She gets to the source and is kind of confused_._ "It's a subsidiary of J.L. International, which is a satellite company currently orbiting... Queen Industries?

"It's Oliver." Clark realizes. "He's using Bart to attack Luthorcorp."

* * *

><p>In a blur Clark is over to Oliver's penthouse and sees that he's already busy.<p>

"Oliver."

"Look, Clark, whatever's got your tighty whities in a bunch, now is not the time."

Clark glares. "Where's Bart? I saw his phone records. I know he's working for you."

Oliver smirked. "Not for me. Working with me. There's a difference."

Clark is doing everything he can to stay patient. "It's not gonna matter when he ends up in jail or worse."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about." Oliver said.

"I know how much you hate Lex." Clark said. "Is that why you recruited Bart - to help with your little vendetta?"

Oliver's face turned into one of resolve. "No. To stop 33.1."

Clark was confused. "Why didn't you tell me or Buffy what you were up to?"

"Clark, do you or her check in with me every time you run off to save the world? I told you before I was starting my own team. You shot us down remember. Off hand why haven't you done anything to stop 33.1?"

Clark's face went to frustration. "I'm out there every night, helping people, destroying vampires, fighting aliens from other planets, trying to keep Lex's hit squad in check, and trying to teach my more powerful cousin to control her powers. Forgive me for being busy with other urgent problems."

"What could be more urgent than Lex Luthor developing an army of super freaks, Clark?" Oliver asked. "That's what he's doing. He's starting a war."

"What have you found out?" Clark asked.

"Not enough." Oliver replied. "Last night Bart infiltrated a place that was supposed to house the mainframe for 33.1. That's the last time I heard from him. So I reconned the target this morning. The place had been stripped clean. Everything's gone. The whole thing was a setup."

"Lex has Bart." Clark realizes. "We have to find him."

Oliver smirked. "My team's already on it."

"They're here." Clark asked.

Oliver motions behind him, and Clark turns to see two old friends from last year Victor Stone and Arthur Curry walking into the room_._

"Not everybody flies solo, Kent." Victor quips.

Clark gets a call on his cell phone. "Dawn calm down I'm only getting half the message. OK, oh boy that's bad. Yeah I'll bring Oliver. Bye."

"And where am I going." Oliver asked.

"Buffy's in trouble." Clark said.

* * *

><p>Clark expected to see a lot of things at the motel. Faith holding Tess down on a table with a hand on her throat while everyone watched not one of them. He quickly rushed over and got Faith off Tess.<p>

"Where's B?" Faith asked while getting carried aside by Clark.

"I swear on my mother's grave I don't know." Tess replied.

Clark finally broke up the two. "What's going on?" Clark asked.

"Right over there." Xander answered pointing to Willow's laptop.

Clark looks over and sees Lois and Buffy captured by Lex's security team because they walked into a trap. He understands the lynch mob mentality but he doubts Lionel would bring Tess here if she still worked for Lex. He x-rays her and can almost feel sick to his stomach. Is there no low that Lex won't steep to anymore? Clark knows Lex thinks little of the meteor infected but that's his sister.

Clark turns to Oliver. "Can you take Tess out for a couple hours?"

Tess glared at Oliver. "I am not going anywhere with him."

Clark turned to Tess. "You're asking us to trust you. Now I'm asking you to trust me."

Tess nodded. She'll take one for the team if it means they'll trust her. She and Oliver go out the door.

"OK CK I'm glad to see you man up but you just made a terrible mistake." Faith said.

Clark waits until he hears a car go and starts to speak while going over to Willow's laptop. "She didn't betray us."

Giles turned to Clark. "Clark it's an admirable trait to see the best in people. But I'm afraid that sometimes there is just not much to see."

Clark ignores Giles comment and is hard at work using some of the tricks Chloe taught him over the years and Willow on off days. Before long he's in Lex's network he gets what he wants and the gang sees a shot of the road and then a shot of Oliver. "Tess isn't a spy. Lex put cameras in her eyes so he could see everything she does."

"Ah man over 20 years on a hellmouth and I can still be freaked out." Xander said.

"Red can you remove those." Faith asked.

"Don't have to their so small all I have to do is ionize the air." Willow said hoping they were small.

"Will it hurt her?" Dawn asked thinking Tess has been through enough.

"Not at all." Willow assured. "But you shouldn't be here spell might mess with your crystal."

Two hours later Oliver and Tess return they see everyone in the war room except Dawn while Chloe and Kara have joined them. They enter the room just in time to hear Willow.

"Let the air be burned."

The lights in the room shatter and everyone has goofy hair. Oliver looks like Guile from street fighter. Faith's brunette hair makes it look like she has Cousin It on top of her head. Chloe has Bart Simpson hair. Kara now has the tallest blond hair in history beating out even Cloud Strife. Tess looks like something out of Japanese cartoons. The rest of the guys' hair are just straight up messes, and like in college Willow's hair defies physics and logic.

"What the hell was that?" Tess asked.

"Ionization spell." Clark answered while booting up Willow's laptop.

"The point of which was to."

Clark sees nothing but static. "The point was to destroy the cameras Lex had put in your eyes. We succeeded. He must have been listening in when you told Lois and Buffy about the computer."

Tess' mouth formed a perfect O in horror. "How did he even get them in there?"

It was at this point Oliver spoke up. "All the reconstructive surgeries. Lex never even trusted you. I'm sorry Mercy."

As the room goes silent Chloe decides to lighten the mood. "Guys why did you call me and Kara." She has an idea and Clark Kent is dead if she's right.

Xander smirked. "I wanted to see what your hair would look like." Wrong guy but Chloe will see to it later.

The two blonds rolled their eyes and left.

"Clark we should really head back to the others." Oliver said.

Clark nods as they both start to leave.

"Hey wait for me." Dawn protested running in and grabbing a video recorder she had placed in a protection spell. Her locater spell was an epic fail as it broke apart because of how fast Bart was moving at the time.

* * *

><p>Lex walks into a huge room with two large enclosed glass chambers in the middle, where Bart is being held in one with Buffy and Lois in the other. As Lex enters, all of the lights turn on.<p>

Lex looks over Buffy. "Morning beautiful."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To live happily ever after. But for now I'll settle for a list of the girls like you, Ms. Lane, and my sister."

Buffy glares and Lois spits on the wall.

Lex smirked. "Well maybe you'll be more talkative after you've been here for a while." Lex turns around and sees Bart coming to.

"Morning, sunshine" Lex said recognizing the kid. "I know you. You've stolen from me before."

"I want a lawyer." Bart said

Lex rolled his eyes. "And I want a ponytail. Disappointment abounds. Who do you work for?"

Bart wasn't saying a word. "What you see is what you get, there, goldilocks."

"You're a low-level thief. Swiping corporate data isn't your style. Now, tell me who you're working for, and this won't have to get unpleasant." Lex warned.

Bart still wasn't going to break. "All right. All right, I work for a guy called Mr. Kiss-my-butt. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Lex is unamused. He pulls out a small remote control device and Bart's circle lights up. "The floor of your cell has been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement. Stop in one place for even a millisecond after I activate them, and you fry. Last chance." Bart remains silent. "Well, maybe you'll feel more talkative when you get tired of running."

Lex walks away, activating the chamber as he does. Bart feels the shock and immediately starts running in circles, keeping the electric plates deactivated.

Buffy and Lois try to punch through their cell to help Bart but no go.

"Dammit." The slayers mutter in unison.

* * *

><p>"A.C., check the Luthorcorp manifests." Oliver ordered.<p>

"Gotcha." A.C replied.

Clark looked at the group from his past he's leaving Smallville and it seems like he's getting a greatest hits as a farewell. "How long have you guys been working together?"

"I joined up about six months ago. Ollie and Bart had already been doing their thing." Victor said.

"What about your girlfriend - Katherine?" Clark asked.

AC had a look he should have warned Clark. "Dude, don't even go there."

Victor shrugged. "She gave it her best shot. But with all this hardware in me..."

Clark frowned. "I'm sorry, Victor."

"Anyway when Ollie found me, I was living on the streets. He gave me a warm meal, roof over my head... and a reason to go on living."

Oliver walks in from the other room. He turned to AC. "Did he just say something nice about me?"

"Maybe he's starting to rust." AC quipped.

Clark turned to AC. "AC, how'd you fall into all this?"

AC smiled at the memory. "I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan."

Victor looked amused at this version of the story. "A little trouble? That's what you're gonna go with? Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted."

"I would have gotten out of it." AC said.

Oliver decided to back up Victor. "Oh really? Before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?"

"Well, at least he would have been dolphin-safe." Victor added causing Dawn to try desperately to hide her laugh behind a cough.

AC rolls his eyes. "Fish jokes. That's all I ever get are fish jokes. So how's Lois doing, man? Is she all right?"

Clark looks at him and decides to tell him since he's on land. "Not really she could be sharing a cell with Bart."

Oliver can see AC is about to blow a fuse so he starts orders. "Now is not the time. We need to focus on locating Bart and the girls." He ordered.

Clark was wondering about Bart since he got here. "And how exactly did you get him involved in this? He's never been much of a team player."

Oliver smirks. "Looks like you two have something in common, huh? Actually, um, I was out on patrol in Star City one night, and I came across Bart. He was helping himself to a free meal. I could tell he was a good kid, you know? He just needed a little direction, so I offered him a job."

Clark is looking at the situation. "Look where that got him."

Oliver glares at Clark. "I underestimated Lex. It won't happen again. I've compiled a list of all Luthorcorp holdings within a 100-mile radius. Bart could be held in any one of those facilities."

The group look at the screen it wasn't exactly helpful.

"That's a lot of real estate to cover." Victor said.

"I think I know people who can help us narrow it down." Clark said

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn go back to the motel to get Willow and Chloe but the group is all here.<p>

Chloe sat in shock at the bombshell dropped on her. "Victor Stone and Arthur Curry are working for him, too?"

"Who are Victor and Arthur?" Willow asked.

Tess explains Victor's origins calling him the hundred million dollar man. Clark says AC is a fast swimmer but they don't know much of anything else about him.

"Oliver's been busy." Clark said. "Is there anything in your Luthorcorp Intel that can help us find out where they're being held Chloe?"

Chloe sighs. "I don't know. Uh... wait. When I had my feelers out for Dr. Casselli, I managed to shake loose some internal documents. In the last few days, there's been a flurry of equipment transfers to a place called the Ridge Facility on the outskirts of Metropolis."

"Doesn't Luthorcorp move equipment on all the days that end in Y?" Xander asked.

Chloe explains the difference. "This isn't just a couple of forklifts. Half a ton of lead shielding, electrical pressure plates, more than $20 million worth of equipment to measure high-velocity particles."

Clark quickly realizes what they found. "It's them. Take everything and bring it to Oliver."

"Clark just hold on a second." Dawn says.

"I can get to the Ridge Facility faster myself. I can't let anything happen to them."

Dawn puts out her hand. "Raise." As Clark blurs to the door but he's bounced off blue light. Clark goes back in to the war room wondering what that was for and when he gets in he's greeted by a hard slap to the face with lightning by Dawn. Dawn shakes her hand even mystically charged it still hurt.

"Guys let's give them the room." Faith said knowing a fight is coming.

Xander looked upset. "But it's their first fight we should be here to celebrate it."

Tess sees this as a chance to pay back Clark from earlier. "Harris we're leaving. Whether or not you're conscious is up to you."

The group left and not long after Clark started. "What was that for?"

Dawn stood shocked. "You have to ask? ... I've already lost my sister to that psychopath and now you are making it too damn easy to lose you. The guy has lead shielding which is used to protect people from kryptonite. Each soldier there probably has one of those initiative kryptonite cannons, and yet you still go barging in. For how powerful you are you are not invulnerable burying Raya should have been proof of that but god forbid you learn from the past. Bart got captured, so did Buffy and Lois, and you go right off to join them." Dawn finished with tears starting to come from her eyes.

Clark grabs her in a hug how could he be so foolish especially now. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are Superboy but it's not enough." Dawn said.

"I'm used to working alone after 5 years and friends in trouble it just happened. I'm working on it. And I'll keep working on it. I'll make it up to you breakfast in Paris after all this?" Clark offered.

Dawn smiled wiping away tears. "It's a date."

Clark smiled realizing they're getting through their first fight reasonably unscathed and he'll be more careful from now on. And then an interesting idea went off in his head that he told Dawn. The two left but before they got anywhere Clark was cut off by Kara. Dawn was off to the others but Clark was talking to his cousin.

Kara looked at him. "I heard everything you said in there. I didn't meant to pry I just can't turn it off when you're so close yet. Is it true what Dawn said about Raya?"

Clark quickly realizes where this is going. "You knew her."

"Closest thing I had to a sister. Where did you bury her?" Kara asked.

"The Fortress most kryptonian piece of earth there is." Clark answered.

"I'm in for your plan but afterwards I want to visit Raya's grave wait for me before you leave Smallville." Kara said.

Clark smiled. "Of Course."

"CK get in here." Faith ordered.

Kara came out and Clark followed to face the music.

"D told us your idea." Faith said. "And I agree strength in numbers is the way to go here. Let's bring everyone together."

"Nothing to say G-man" Xander asked.

"With Buffy gone Faith is in charge as slayer it's her decision." Giles responded.

Faith turned to Chloe. "Call Davis and see if he's up for this."

Chloe smirked. "No problem all I have to do is mention Lex and he'll come running."

"Red a teleportation spell"

"Yes madam" Willow quipped already getting the ingredients together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Oliver's apartment. AC has just opened a bottle of water and took a drink as he does Clark and a whole lot of other people follow out of a bright light. AC throws the bottle of water away.<p>

"Ollie we have company lots of company."

Oliver and Victor came out and saw the mass of people.

"You've been keeping busy this last year haven't you Kent." Victor asked.

"You'd be surprised." Clark answered.

Faith turns to Oliver. "We need to talk about that partnership."

Oliver remembered how that went. "Buffy said no."

"B's not here." Faith responded "Which leaves me in charge."

"Let's put the formal partnership aside and just get our friends out for now." Oliver decided. "That work for you."

"Five by Five"

"Good any idea where they are?" Oliver asked.

"The Ridge Facility we think." Clark answered.

AC smiles. "That's near the docks."

"It's on our list of possible 33.1 targets." Oliver says as he brings up a schematic of the Ridge Facility on a screen nearby. "All right, boys. You know the drill. Let's gear up."

Faith laughs at the costumes. "You all dress in leather." Everyone from both groups look at Faith who looks down at her leather pants. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Oliver smiles. "You should all consider costumes too. Unless you just want Lex dropping a bomb on us in our sleep."

And with that everyone goes their own way except for Chloe, Giles, and Xander who will run the computers. Clark is the first back in seconds having just grabbed his blur costume of black shirt red S and jeans. Kara arrives next in a white shirt with black edges a red house of el symbol on it she tells Clark that Martha made it for her. Along with the shirt she has a blue short skirt, red boots, white gloves, and a little red cape on her back. There is no doubt in Clark's mind that his mother helped set this up. Up Next Dawn comes in wearing leather pants a black shirt that stops short of her belly button and a black mask over her eyes. After her Faith shows up in pretty much a sexy training suit. Black sleeveless shirt that ends above her stomach and her usual leather pants, Hair pulled back in a ponytail and a mask like Dawn's. Davis shows up in the usual black t short and jeans with black gloves. Tess just goes in a workout suit she wants Lex to know she's doing this. Willow shows up in black shirt and pants wearing a red duster. The sccobies are freaked out because her hair's black in the middle and red at the ends.

"It's just a glamour." She ensures them.

Chloe and Giles break down the plan and tell them who's doing what since they were looking at the blueprints while everyone got changed.

* * *

><p>At the ridge facility the team is waiting for their move. Before long an arrow is shot at two guards that release gas to knock them out. Walking up to the guards are Oliver, Victor, and Willow.<p>

"Green Arrow to watch tower we're in position." Oliver reported.

Chloe is looking through the blueprints. "Okay, there should be a security access panel near the east door. According to this schematic, you need to very carefully rewire the sys"

Victor cuts her off. "Or... I could just jack in and shut the whole perimeter down."

"You can do that?" Chloe asked.

Victor smiled. "Queen Industries upgrade."

Victor plugs in a wire from the access panel into his forearm and his eyes dilate, showing a computer display. "Accessing perimeter security. Perimeter neutralized."

"And people wonder why I hate technology." Giles quips as all of Lex's defenses fail.

"Aquaman, you're up." Oliver ordered.

* * *

><p>A.C. comes up from the water beneath the facility and proceeds up a long ladder into the building. "Perimeter breached. Proceeding to target."<p>

* * *

><p>Xander reports on the others. "Superboy and Mercy have made it to the prisoner's wing." He says as Clark melts the walls to sneak in and Tess starts freeing the inmates locked inside. "Ultraman and Firecracker have made it to where the precious cargo is being held."<p>

* * *

><p>Davis knocks down the wall easily with his superstrength. "More powerful than a locomotive"<p>

"And about just as subtle." Faith adds.

* * *

><p>Oliver, Willow, and Victor are told to head for the door with a small army watching it. "Watchtower have you lost it?" Oliver asked.<p>

Chloe looks at the screen frustrated. "Giganta and Supergirl are going to draw them away now go."

As soon as the three go a giant hand drops down and smacks a good chunk aside. While the rest are knocked aside by a patriotic blur of red white and blue. The three make it to the door and Victor kicks it in.

"You'd make one hell of a can opener." Oliver joked.

"You'd look good on a bag of green beans." Victor answered.

Oliver touches the headset to talk to Watchtower "All right, we're in. Which way?"

"100 meters northeast for you and Scarlet, 50 meters southeast for Cyborg." Chloe said.

"Aquaman do your thing." Oliver ordered.

* * *

><p>A.C. has breached security and is in a vent shaft above the door to a heavily fortified room. The room appears to be the data center for the whole complex. There are armed guards all over the room with automatic rifles at the ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Chloe between barking orders has used the advanced equipment to hack into Lex's computers there. She sees something unsettling. "Xander?"<p>

"How may I help you head watchtower." Xander asked.

"You know military right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes somewhat." Xander answered.

Chloe looked at it Lois or the general will never hear of this. "What's an asset?"

Xander smiles. "It's another word for soldier why?"

Chloe's eyes bug out. "Mercy this is Watchtower come in."

"Watchtower we're at 40% free and gone there's still a whole lot of people down here and no sign of the slayer yet." Tess answered.

"Keep at it in the meantime what are Ares soldiers." Chloe asked.

Tess' face went to an expression of Oh Crap. "Lex finished making them."

"There's one in the room with Sailor, Impulse, and Red Riding Hood. And there's another two coming for you."

* * *

><p>Davis and Faith had made it to the room where Buffy, Lois and Bart are.<p>

"What took you guys?" Buffy asked.

"Glad to be of help little red." Faith replied.

Davis went to help Bart but someone just appeared and punched him clean through Buffy and Lois' cage forcing them to duck.

Lois looked up. "Oh my god, Wes?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I couldn't think of a better codename for Faith it's the only nickname she liked on the show.

Lex finished his toy soldiers early so the League/Scoobies would have an actual fight.

Up Next: The conclusion of Justice.


	18. Justice part 3

Out in the corridors, Lex is talking on a radio.

"I don't care. I want a level-one lockdown. No one gets in or out."

"It's a little late for that."

Lex turns to the voice and sees The Green Arrow. He unmasks himself to Lex's surprise. Lex doesn't flinch looking at his old boarding school friend.

"Didn't realize you were so foolish Oliver." Lex said with a smile.

Oliver smirked "I'm not. I just wanted to see your reaction since you won't remember the last six months of your life."

Before Lex could react Willow came down and grabbed him. She started chanting and bits of energy went through Lex's head as the last six months of his life fades away.

Oliver put his hood on and when Lex comes to he tells im to evacuate the building.

* * *

><p>Tess and Clark were working together to free what was left of the 33.1 hostages. When Clark hears footprints he quickly kicks the air as a soldier appears and goes flying backwards. As Clark turns back around another soldier appears and hits him in the gut. Tess meanwhile is working to free the last of the prisoners.<p>

"Let me out next." A female prisoner says.

"One person at a time especially now." Tess replies.

"Let me out I can help your partner." The prisoner begs.

Tess isn't up for an argument and unlocks her cell next. Why wasn't Lex foolish enough to just make a master release lock and save her all this trouble? She walks over to the cell and sees the girl putting something on, a pair of glasses.

"That better be a joke." Tess said.

"Are you kidding I'm as blind as a bat without them." The girl replied running in Clark's direction.

* * *

><p>Back in the twin circle prisons Davis has been left unconscious. Bright side is while flying into the wall his body smashed through Buffy and Lois' cell making it 3 on 1. The girls look on at Luthor's creation their about to face. To their surprise Lois is the first to talk but not to quip.<p>

"Wes, Wes Keenan." Lois says trying to get the man to remember who he was.

The 'soldier' looked her in the eyes coldly and responded. "Incorrect designation Ares prototype mark 2." Wes swings at Lois but she rolls through and he's greeted with a roundhouse by Buffy.

Lois is pleading to get Wes to remember. "Come on Wes you were the first guy I kissed you have to get past this remember me remember who you are."

Faith meanwhile has a page and answers her communicator. "Firecracker this is Mercy tell Sailor to save her breath. Everything built after mark one is nothing but a zombie. All you can do now is give it peace."

Faith's eye bug out. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tess answers. "The minds are destroyed in the transformations thank to the alien peptides."

Faith sadly accepts. "Watchtower this is Firecracker we need help send Supergirl."

"Sorry Firecracker no can do" Xander answered. "All the prisoners are out and now Supergirl is helping Mercy with a new problem but Green Arrow is en route."

Victor arrives in a hall with a door that is like a metal safe.

"Cyborg to Aquaman where the hell are you fish stick."

The door opens and Victor walks into the secured room and all of the guards have been knocked out. AC steps out.

"Dude, what took you so long?" AC asks.

"Nice. But, please, put a shirt on." Victor pleaded.

AC smirked. "I swim faster when I'm naked."

Victor groans. "I bet you do."

"You're lucky I still got my pants on." AC said.

Victor plugs into the mainframe and pulls up a schematic of the building.

* * *

><p>Clark meanwhile is doing his best to fight off two Ares Soldiers at once. It's not easy when one has Emily Dinsmore's powers of intangibility and every fist Clark throws goes straight through him. Clark sees the other one coming again and goes to kick him in the gut only to go through the soldier because he has Tim's power of sand manipulation. The sand soldier strengthened itself to hold down Clark while the other soldier approached looking like he was going to phase Clark's heart out of his chest. Fortunately for Clark a brown haired brown eyed girl in glasses showed up and caught the intangible soldier off guard with a kick to the face knocking him back. Clark looked over at his rescuer and was in shock he didn't expect it to be her.<p>

"Andrea?" Clark asked.

Andrea smiled recognizing Clark. "You still fight like a sidekick."

Clark went to overpower the sand soldier and when he did the soldier turned into a sandstorm like Tim did. Much like Tim Clark instantly went for the heat vision. When he saw that he wasn't changing back he added more heat until it broke down. The soldier was corporeal again but badly damaged and dying. "System damaged…Turn protocol 38529532..."

Andrea was doing her best to hold the intangible soldier back while Clark stood behind her waiting for the soldier to attack and when he did Clark attacked figuring out he's only vulnerable when he's attacking from the kick earlier. Clark goes over to it and the soldier disappears in a green haze. Clark makes a note to kill Lex if he gets out of this alive for digging up Alicia. The soldier appears alternately hitting Andrea then Clark with each haze. Clark sees Andrea can't take much of a beating from this soldier even with her supercharged body and has no choice his eyes turn red and when the soldier appears in front of him he fires.

Clark activates his communicator. "Watchtower this is Superboy hostages are free." Clark said. "Soldiers are down and I picked up a friendly Angel."

Andrea smiles at the compliment as Clark hands her a spare communicator.

"Good job Superboy and it's good to hear from you Angel. Now get to the room where the precious cargo is they're in trouble." Chloe replied.

* * *

><p>"Mercy what are we doing." Kara asked.<p>

They stop at a vault. Tess asks Kara to rip the door off which she easily does. "The alien peptides are what make these monsters." Tess says as she grabs something off the shelf and gives it to Kara. "Burn it and make sure there's nothing left." Kara uses her heat vision and destroys the peptides and the wall next to them.

* * *

><p>Back in the room the three slayers held off Wes long enough for Davis to recover if Faith knew it would be this bad she would have brought a weapon. Davis has recovered and is fighting Wes even. Oliver has arrived and throws Buffy a crossbow. "First me then you" Oliver ordered.<p>

Wes put up a barrier which was an automatic response as Oliver fired an arrow which let out a burst of energy as the forcefield fell and Buffy fired with the crossbow hitting him in the heart. Wes fell over and said his final words the same as the ones Clark burned. Clark blurred in and seen the fallen body with everyone else. He put Andrea down and broke into Bart's cell and got him out. Clark and Davis shield the others from Debris as Bart's dome explodes behind them.

"Bart, you okay?" Clark asked.

"Muy bueno, amigo." Bart answered.

Faith opens the door and sees everyone waiting for them except Dawn. Oliver gets on his headset. "Watchtower sailor's back on the boat Red Riding Hood is out of the woods and Impulse is on the move. Giganta is everything set."

Lois' eyes bug out when she realizes what her code name is Clark Kent will pay dearly for that.

"Charged and ready" Dawn replies.

Clark sees Oliver holding something in his hand and he knows it's a detonator. "What are you doing?"

Oliver looked confused. "What do you think I'm doing you want more of your friends to end up in here."

Andrea nods in agreement. "I'm going with no on that."

Clark hits his communicator. "Watchtower are you sure there is no one here."

"100% positive." Chloe replied.

Clark thinks it over. "All right lets do it."

As the team leaves all walking as the warehouse goes up in flames. The trio at Oliver's penthouse are watching in awe.

"Good lord" Giles said.

"Whoa" Xander said.

"You can say that again." Chloe said.

"Whoa"

* * *

><p>The next day has come and it's over. Dark Thursday is done and finished. The three slayers ended up being Lois Lane, Tess Mercer, and Kara Zor El. Andrea Rojas was the slayer they were looking for last night she joined the slayers 3 months ago. Lex has no memory of the Scoobies, why Lana hates him, or Chloe and Dawn. The demon destroyerDavis Bloom has joined the cause saying they will always need a medic after fixing everyone up last night. Buffy even had a taste of normality. Now every one is making arrangements for leaving but before they do Clark, Buffy, Chloe, and Lois are in the Kent kitchen. When Martha Kent entered she saw the four and a little sign saying thank you.

"You have to pretend it's a really big party." Buffy said. "Any bigger and they go bad when I'm around."

Martha laughed while being happy with the genuine surprise.

"Thank you for hiring me Mrs. Kent it was the best job I ever had." Buffy said looking back she didn't enjoy it at first but being around her all day and Oliver at night it was the closest to normal she had since Hemery.

Martha grabs Buffy in a hug. "It was an honor to get to know you Buffy. You'll take care of my family right?"

"Of course." Buffy knows Clark is her only son but she has a feeling Martha's family is a lot like hers.

Lois is teary eyed. "Mrs. Kent you've been the closest thing I had to a mother you've done so much for me I don't know how to even begin to thank you."

Martha smiles before letting go of Buffy. "You just did." She grabs Lois and Chloe in a hug. "You two are the daughters I always wanted. You two look out for each other ok." The two girls nod.

Now comes time for the hardest one.

"I don't even know where to start mom." Clark said honestly as everyone leaves to give them space.

"You don't have to say anything Clark I knew this day was coming." Martha said.

Clark grabbed her in a hug. "Everything good I have in my life is because of you and dad. I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye Clark take care of yourself and everyone else." Martha said.

"I will it's why I'm here. Goodbye mom." Clark answered.

* * *

><p>"Bart Allen - gone. He escaped. A multi-million-dollar installation destroyed. 33.1 irrevocably compromised. The last six months of your life gone along with the research. But at least you found out, son, the jolly green archer and his extraordinary cohorts - they're not your run-of-the-mill adversaries."<p>

"Which is exactly why we have to continue with 33.1." Lex explained. "If terrorists like Green Arrow are recruiting people with abilities, the only way to protect freedom and democracy is to fight fire with fire."

Lionel laughed. "Freedom and democracy? Well, I hadn't realized your goals were quite so lofty."

"Well, there's a lot that escapes your attention in your declining years, Dad, but not mine. The security footage from the Ridge Facility was destroyed. However, several guards describe one of Green Arrow's men as someone that sounded remarkably like Clark Kent." Lex said.

Lionel looked confused. "Clark? Impossible."

"A word that always seems to pop up when talking about him, doesn't it?" Lex said.

"Lex, it was not Clark." Lionel assures him.

"How can you be so sure?" Lex said.

"Because I was having dinner with him last night when all this happened. It was a farewell party his cousin even came down from Minneapolis. Martha made pot roast with new potatoes and tiny little baby carrots. It was delicious. Clark... Clark had three helpings. Don't worry, son. You still have plenty of enemies out there plotting your downfall." Lionel explained.

* * *

><p>Outside the Kent Barn Clark was with the three girls waiting for Kara and aired his thoughts at saying goodbye to his mother.<p>

"We're all going to hell aren't we?" He joked.

Buffy laughed. "Oh yeah we're not even going to good hell. We're all going to special hell for guys that take advantage of girls and people who talk at the movies."

The four have a laugh at the conversation as Kara lands.

"You ready to go?" Buffy asked.

Kara nods and turns to Clark. "Hey Clark how come you never wear the suit you have in the fortress."

Clark's eyes nearly popped out he had forgotten all about it. "That's for when I go public."

"But it's so much nicer than those black shirts you wear." Kara said. "And the cape will look awesome when you fly."

Lois was intrigued by this alleged suit. She has to get the details from Kara.

"I'm just not ready to wear it yet." Clark says.

Kara just shrugs knowing the conversation won't go any further than that. She takes Chloe and Lois in each arm and flies back to the motel. Buffy will superspeed with Clark but for now she just watches him look at the farm one last time saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>Clark arrives at the motel with Buffy in his arms earning a glare from Oliver as he puts her down. Everyone is together talking about last night. While Chloe has just gotten off her phone with a contact.<p>

Chloe looks like she's fuming. "So the Daily Planet is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the 'vacant' Luthorcorp building down by the docks."

"Vacant?" Clark said. "Looks like the Luthor cover-up machine is in full swing."

Dawn was frustrated. "You've got to be kidding me. Will scrambled his brains and he can still make a cover up."

Chloe smiled at one bit of good news. "Well, at least we got Bart out before Lex ran him into an early grave."

Bart shrugged. "Come on. No worries. I had plenty of juice left."

"Could have fooled me, the way you cleaned out our fridge small fry." Faith said.

Buffy's eyes nearly fell out of her head. The fridge had enough food to feed 10 slayers for a week how did he eat it all.

Bart was over to Chloe in a blur and has an arm around her. "That's 'cause I like to stay fueled up. Just in case I need to, uh, spring into action."

Chloe laughed. "I still have a boyfriend. You can tell by his glowing red eyes."

Bart looked at Davis and put his arms up. "Yeah well, a man can dream, can't he?"

"Now you know why we call him Impulse." AC quipped.

"Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Arrow. What do you guys call your team since the Avengers is taken?" Xander asked.

Bart was thinking and talking out loud. "I don't know. I've been thinking that we need something cool. We need something like, uh - like, uh –"

Oliver took charge. "I was thinking about something with the word "Justice" in it. After all, that's what Lex is gonna get a big dose of."

"Don't let AC finish that or you'll be the Justice Bros." Lois warned. Earning her a laugh from everyone.

"So what are we going to do about 33.1 B?" Faith asked.

Buffy started talking. "Me and Oliver worked out the details last night. Between 33.1, Doomsday, and She which we still don't have a clue about we decided it was a good idea to just keep the group together."

Faith turned to Oliver with a knowing smile. "Fun negotiations"

Oliver will now do anything to change the subject. "Victor and A.C. were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building."

"Good job tin man." Faith said.

"Haven't met the computer yet I couldn't crack wide open." Victor replied.

"What did you guys find out?" Chloe asked.

AC answers. "That Lex isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore."

Oliver went on explain. "Luthorcorp is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them."

"We can't let that happen." Clark said.

Oliver smiled. "We won't."

"Anything about 3-13?" Tess asked.

Victor just nods his head no.

"What's 3-13?" Kara asked.

"An old project, Lex must have figured out a way to terminate it." Tess answered.

"So what do we do now?" Andrea asked.

"We wait till Willow has enough power to take us to HQ and work it out from there." Buffy said.

* * *

><p>With that everyone went their separate way. Clark and Dawn were up in her room. He was helping her pack the last of her stuff. He's under her bed getting her shoes and dear god is there a lot of them. Then he sees something that quite frankly has him stumped. Why would she have this under her bed? Why would any girl have one of these under her bed?<p>

"Dawn you want to explain this one." Clark asks pulling a cheese grater out from under the bed.

Dawn laughs. "It's a Sunnydale dream catcher."

Clark puts it in with the rest of her shoes. Someday he's going to have to sit down with her and find out all about Sunnydale. It isn't long till she's fully packed.

"So what do we do till it's time to go?" Clark asked.

Dawn acted like she was thinking deeply before she walked over and kissed him. It didn't take long for Clark to deepen it as the two fell back to the bed. Dawn reached under his shirt trying to take it off and Clark got up realizing where it was going.

"Still have the man of steel, girl of tissue paper problem huh." Dawn said getting up off the bed.

"Sorry." Clark said with his head held down.

"I told you before its fine. I trust you and I can wait till you trust yourself." Dawn answered.

"There's always the bracelet." Clark offered.

"And have you looking at your wrist the whole time to make sure its still on pass."

* * *

><p>The two hear a loud slam from downstairs. They decide to go down and see the ruckus. To their surprise they see Buffy and Lois fighting with everyone else watching.<p>

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

Xander hands him a sheet and sees a tournament bracket. He looks in aw at the scorecard.

"How did Lois beat Kara in the first round?" Clark asked.

"She was wearing Blue kryptonite. She was still stronger than the average slayer it's just..."

"Strength doesn't matter when you're choked out." Tess speaks from personal experience.

"It's mine Summers." Lois says as she goes to kick Buffy but she easily dodges. Buffy spins around catches with her with a fist to the face. While Lois is wobbly Buffy jumped and used her legs as scissors and took her down to the floor. Buffy then grabbed her arm and put her in and armbar forcing Lois to submit. Buffy had won.

"Never come between me and the last of the ice cream." Buffy said waving her arms in victory.

Oliver stood in shock. "Wait ice cream? You guys did this all for Ice cream?"

Buffy, Lois, Faith, Kara, Tess, Andrea, all nod their heads in agreement like its just a normal day.

"Not just any ice cream." Buffy said. "The last of the ice Cream in the motel."

* * *

><p>The group laughed as Giles came out in panic. He and Buffy broke apart from the group and Oliver had seen her resolve face come out.<p>

"So where are we going after HQ?" Lois asked.

"Our first target is a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese." Oliver answered.

"Actually there's been a change of plans." Buffy said entering the room with Giles. "That's going to have to wait. Will can you teleport us to another place in America."

"Yes, where are going?" Willow asked.

"LA"

Lois couldn't help but notice Xander roll his eye at this.

"Oh, what did deadboy do this time?" Xander asked

"No idea but there's been seismic activity and the demon numbers are in the tens of thousands." Buffy explained. "I'm bringing the whole slayer army in on this but I won't force anyone to go." Buffy waits for the responses.

* * *

><p>"I'll go can't have the world end now can I." Clark said.<p>

"It was my job to watch over Clark so I'm in too." Kara says.

"I'm in." Dawn said. She's wanted to try out some new tricks anyway and Clark will rush head first into mystical weapons.

"I'll go won't be much of a fighter but I'll definitely be the best healer there." Chloe added.

"Well now I'm going someone has to look out for Chloe and Smallville." Lois said.

"I have a reputation to live up to." Davis says though he was going as soon as Chloe said she was.

"It's not even a question B." Faith says. Angel was the only person who never gave up on her. She's not leaving him to this.

"I'll follow you to hell and back Buff, you know that." Xander said.

"What Xander said." Willow added.

"I'd follow you to the end of the world Buffy even if it is tonight." Giles said.

"I dreamed of saving the world now I get a chance to. I'm in." Tess said.

"I was given a second chance for a reason I'm not walking away from this." Andrea said.

The group looked over to the Justice League.

"I put this group together to save the world." Oliver said. "I can't speak for them but I'm in."

"It's not even a question." Victor said.

"Same here" Bart said. He wasn't leaving his Chloe to danger.

"Let's go save the world." AC finished.

Buffy had a genuine smile Smallville was definitely worth it. "Thank you everyone Giles give the new guys the run down on demons. Clark, Faith weapons, weapons, weapons. And before you get any ideas Faith dibs."

Faith rolls her eyes she never gets to use it. She and Clark gather all the weapons they can muster; while Willow readies the spell it's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I was always ticked we never saw Andrea again since Ollie gets a much bigger body count by the end of Smallville.

Up Next: A West Coast battle royal.


	19. West Coast Rumble

Angel was running up to the alley he did his jobs he killed Sabassis and Hamilton. He ran into the alley hoping to see the others either they haven't made it back yet, or he's all alone.

"Boo" Spike says emerging from the shadows.

"Anyone else?" Angel asked.

"None so far. You feel the heat?" Spike replied.

"It's coming." Angel said.

Spike smirked "Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

They turn to see a bloody Gunn running to them axe in hand.

"Damn how did I know the fang boys would pull through?" Gunn's steps get slower. "You're lucky we're on the same side dogs, cause I was on fire tonight. My game was tight." Gunn makes it to them and nearly collapses. Spike and Angel see he's nearly bled out as they sit him down.

"You're supposed to keep that red stuff on the inside Charlie boy." Spike quipped.

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn asked.

To answer his question Illyria drops down right behind Angel. "Wesley's dead."

Each reacts their own way. Gunn cries Angel looks heartbroken and Spike puts his head down.

Illyria is stuck between pain and rage. "I'm feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

"Well wishes just happen to be horses today." Spike said.

"Among other things." Angel added.

The gang looks at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands,of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flies angrily toward them overhead.

"OK. You take the 30,000 on the left." Gunn joked.

"You're fading you'll last 10 minutes at best." Illyria said.

Gunn shrugged. "Then let's make' em memorable."

Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing off to Angel's right side. Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley.

"In terms of a plan?" Spike asked.

"We fight." Angel answered.

"Bit more specific?" Spike said.

Angel steps forward. "Well I kind of want to slay the dragon. Let's go to work." Angel swings his sword as a blonde girl appears in front of him and everything except the dragon burns. The dragon itself flees in horror for now.

"Bloody Hell." Spike says looking at the black alleyway.

"Well it's about time someone heard my prayers." Gunn quipped.

"She possesses the power of a goddess." Illyria adds.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah Buffy never smelled human and can always make firestorms we just didn't tell you ya git." Spike joked.

Kara turned around and looked at Angel Investigations. "Not Buffy she's on her way. She asked me to buy us sometime."

Angel knew it wasn't over not this easy "How long do we have?"

Kara uses her hearing and hears the army approaching. "3 minutes 5 at the most." Kara let out a little smirk.

"And what are we smiling about warrior princess?" Spike asked.

"The cavalry is here." Kara answered.

With that word Bart runs down from the roof. Twin kurkiri knives in each hand. Impulse said he was too quick to catch and didn't need weapons but Buffy insisted and proved her point When Clark clotheslined him using his hearing to see where he's coming from. Victor jumped down from the roof next with Faith in his arms. She herself had a katana strapped to her back.

"What the hell happened to our time is never up soulboy?" Faith asked.

"This seemed like a good idea." Angel defended himself. Faith just rolled her eyes.

Next down was Clark with Dawn in his arms and Tess on his back each holding a sword. He let them go. Clark took one look at Spike and grew angry he grabbed Spike by the head and slammed him into the wall.

Dawn saw it and panicked. "Oh, Clark that's not Brainiac. That's Spike."

Angel was trying to help. "Yeah Spike is too dumb to be a Brainiac."

"Hey" Spike protested while hoping someone can get the giant stop sign off him.

"I know it's Spike." Clark said. "The same Spike that tried to kill you on Halloween."

Dawn realized she skipped some things. "He has a soul now like Angel."

That gets Clark to let go. Spike is in a fury. "OK first of all Niblet me and tall dark and forehead are nothing alike. Second what the hell is the giant stop sign made of it was like fighting against bloody concrete? And third I lost that fight on Halloween and finally" Spike swung a fist at Clark which he easily caught. "Alright then glad you're on our side."

Illyria looks deeply at Clark. "He also possesses the power of a god."

"We're cousins" Kara replied.

"Quite the family you discovered Niblet." Spike said as Clark lets go of his hand.

Davis lands with Chloe and AC.

"Anyone bleeding or dying?" Chloe asked.

Everyone points to Gunn. Chloe walks over and puts a hand on his chest and raises another one to the sky. She feeds off the rain and heals Gunn's wounds. No where near as bad as healing Lois but it still left her weak. Davis catches her before she falls.

"You have a place I can take her?" Davis asked?

"Hyperion Hotel we own it." Angel answered.

Davis took Chloe in a blur and came right back. "Anyone else that shouldn't be fighting?"

Tess points at Gunn. "How about him he still has to be hurting."

"Don't mean I can't fight." Gunn defended himself.

Andrea jumps down from the roof with a spear in hand.

Dawn smiles as she senses the magic in the air as a portal opens and out come Willow, Giles, Xander, and Lois all holding different weapons.

Buffy comes down on an arrow line with Oliver holding the Slayer's scythe.

Angel looked to Buffy. "Buffy what are you doing here."

Buffy acts like she's thinking. "Well let's see didn't get offered any roles in a movie so that's not it. Can't be vacation I just finished it. Oh yeah birth right what did you do?"

"Nothing" Angel protested but failed under her glare. "Except kill the circle of the black thorn, and piss off the senior partners."

Buffy's glare vanished and it looked like she calmed down for a minute. She then punched Angel in the face. "That's for being suicidal and reckless with LA." She then punches Spike. "That's for being stupid enough to go with it." She punches Angel again. "That's for taking over Wolfram and Hart." She gives another punch to Spike. "And that's for not telling me you've been alive for a year." Buffy caught her breath and stopped. "OK feeling better now and the demon army is still coming."

The united front looks on at the army approaching thousands of demons. Leading the way are a trio of demonic giants.

Buffy gathered a smirk. "Dawnie, Clark they're all yours."

Dawn deactivates her crystal and once she's fully grown she scoops up Clark.

"Bloody Hell guess I shouldn't call her Niblet anymore." Spike quipped.

* * *

><p>Dawn sees the giant approaching. "Sorry Superboy gonna need both hands here." She puts Clark at the top of her shirt between her cleavage and rushes the giant. She shouts out "igneus manus manus." Her right hand envelopes in flames as she punches through the giant's torso with it. A blur rips from her shirt as Clark tackles the second giant to the floor before he can hit Dawn. Dawn looks at the third giant approaching and sticks her hands out "Congelo" The third giant stands frozen and Dawn shatters it. Meanwhile the fight has started on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she did that." Buffy growls at where Dawn put Clark as she kills 3 demons simultaneously with the scythe.<p>

Faith just shrugs stabbing another demon. "Come on B they're probably at the screwing like rabbits stage by now."

"They haven't done anything yet." Kara adds ripping a demon's head off, while burning 3 others.

"How can you be so sure K?" Faith asked.

Kara freezes two demons shatters them then answers. "They were talking about it at the motel he has a man of steel girl of tissue paper problem according to Dawn."

Gunn kills a demon with his axe. "Can we please change the subject from two teenagers' sex life?"

Spike decapitated a demon with a dropped sword. "No problem Charlie boy. So how long have you and Green leather been at it Buffy."

"Still not a fan of Vampire's big noses Spike." Buffy says stabbing a demon with the wooden end of the scythe.

"I still love you." Spike said while holding off a demon.

Buffy killed another 3. "Yeah you showed that by hiding in Wolfram and Hart for a year. I moved on deal with it."

"We looked for you in Rome." Angel interrupted while smashing the head of a demon into concrete. "What the hell did you see in the Immortal?"

Buffy looked like she might spontaneously combust of all the decoys they had to find her. She started swinging the scythe like a mad woman. "I have never dated the immortal." Buffy screams as at least five demons die in each swing.

"OK so not dating the immortal. What does leather man have that we don't?" Spike asked as a demon behind him was shot in the head with an arrow.

Oliver and Davis were on the roof shooting down demons as sharpshooters with arrows and heat vision respectively.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Illyria, AC, Bart and Andrea are making a stand against the onslaught.<p>

"What matter of being are you?" Illyria asks Andrea.

"I'm a slayer." Andrea answers.

"You are much more than Sineya's heir. But you are not a goddess like the blond one." Illyria responds remembering the slayer legacy from Fred's memories.

"I'm also a meteor freak." Andrea says booting a demon through the wall.

Illyria was so distracted by Andrea she didn't see the demon coming up behind her but Bart did. In a blur he stabbed it. Illyria looked at the speedster.

"I always liked blue." Bart says with a smile.

"You body warms for me this one is lusting for me." Illyria says.

"I figured that would be obvious." Andrea said as she used her spear to cut through a line.

Illyria looked at Bart in anger. "I have no desire for you do it again and I will make a trophy of your spine."

Bart's face paled and he got a laugh from AC who was just enjoying the scene.

* * *

><p>Xander is watching Lois work her way through the demons with an axe she has come a long way from the drunk in the bar. Lois finally catches Xander looking at her and shouts. "Harris eye up front you can't afford to lose the other one."<p>

"Hey" Xander mock objected. "I bet I'd look good with a walking stick."

"You probably would too." Lois replied while driving an axe into a demon's head.

"Will you two stop fluttering around like children and focus?" Giles said.

"Oh thank goddess." Willow says as she sees multiple white lights appear with girls running out of them. The army of slayers has arrived and now the fight will be over a lot quicker.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Wolfram and Hart you can see Eve dead crushed under the building. Farther in you can see Hamilton with his neck broken from the fight with Angel. Hamilton's eyes glow red as his neck snaps back into place but this isn't the Hamilton Angel knew this man was empty. He had a purpose and he was going to fulfill it. Nothing else mattered.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the battle Buffy is getting a frantic telepathic message from Willow.<p>

"_Buffy I can't find Dawn." Willow said._

"OK Will I know this is a big place but how do you lose a giant even in this?" Buffy asked out loud. She turned on her communicator and paged Clark when Dawn didn't answer. "Clark where's Dawn."

"She's alright she's with me." Clark says to assure the slayer. "Vi says hi by the way."

* * *

><p>Clark turned to look at his girlfriend and well it was something to take in. With their luck of course it had to happen now. While Dawn was swatting away demons with her hands and crushing them with her feet the electrical charge from before surrounded her and she shrunk down to human size without the crystal which dropped onto the floor since it obviously didn't fit her anymore. Sadly the celebration was short lived as she held her chest in pain. Her fingernails grew into claws like an animal she sprouted a pair of fangs, her eyes glowed red, and wings shot out of her back. The second stage of the thricewise curse had taken hold and Dawn changed into a gargoyle.<p>

"Dawn what just happened to you?" Vi asked.

Dawn rolls her eyes as they turn back to their natural blue. Amy is dead if she ever finds her. "It's a long story she says while holding off a group of demons with a lightning strike."

The army of slayers arrival instantly turned the tide. The unstoppable army of demons was suddenly getting to the end of the line. At this point however Hamilton showed up and easily worked his way through the army of girls until he made it to Clark.

Hamilton looked to Clark and spoke as if he had 3 voices. "It has been millennia since we could see someone that could tip the scales to the side of good. The oracles have seen your destiny. You will not stop us. You will not stop the apocalypse." The voices in Hamilton's head yell as they threw Clark into a wall. Vi was quick to attack but Hamilton smacked her aside. Dawn was set to freeze him but Hamilton grabbed her by the throat before she could get the words out. He punched her in the gut knocking her out and threw her upward where the dragon caught her with its foot.

Clark looked to the sky in panic. "Dawn" He tried to jump up and get her but Hamilton hit him with a powerful uppercut knocking him back and in the air away from her. Whatever was in Hamilton smirked but he didn't see a bright light shining in Clark's pocket.

* * *

><p>Clark opened his eyes and seen he was in a room that looked like the kawatche caves. To his surprise Jor-El started talking.<p>

"You have always had the power with in you my son."

Clark looks through as his life in Smallville starts playing he sees him saving Lex the day they met. The day he saved Lana from a tornado. The state championship game where he saved Chloe, saving Lois from the Diplomatic trash that planned to sell her as a sex slave. Clark now sees that he's up to his days as the blur. He witnesses the fights with Caleb. The home movies continue he's stopping a speeding train, helping innocent civilians, sparring with Faith, watching the fight with Titan.

Now there are voices to go along with the pictures.

"Clark -I think you're so amazing. You save people's lives and take zero credit for it. To me, you're more than just a hero. You're a super hero." Chloe said.

"This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people. Not just as a man, but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. You're a symbol of justice." Jonathon said.

Clark looks as the pictures and voices stop. "These were my trials."

"They are part of your trials Kal El but you are not yet ready to seize your destiny. In order to survive your final trials you must embrace your destiny and the powers that come with it."

Clark can do that he knows he's not this ultimate champion yet. But he will gladly walk the path to it. Clark was so deep in thought he didn't realize he was back in LA. He also didn't realize he hadn't hit the floor yet. He looked down and realized he was doing it. He was flying. Clark smirked and froze Hamilton with his cold breath. He then took off in a blur and smashed into him shattering him to pieces. Clark flew right by Xander, Giles Willow, and Lois and took to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Xander" Lois said his name as if she asked a question.<p>

"Yeah Lois" Xander said.

Lois continued looking at the scene. "Is Smallville fighting a dragon in mid air trying to save a gargoyle?"

"Technically I'd say he's trying to kill it but yes." Xander answered.

"Good for him." Lois said as she buried her axe into a demon's gut and Xander used his to chop off his head.

* * *

><p>Bart, Andrea, AC, and Illyria have killed all theirs and Bart is jumping around doing a victory dance. He didn't see that a mohra demon had regenerated and was about to cut him in half. AC pushed him out of the way as the demon swung. The blade came down and AC lost his right hand. A sonic cannon blast hit the creature when Victor seen what happened going to the others. There was a hole in the demon's chest. Illyria punched full power in the demon's face shattering the gem and its skull killing it.<p>

The last of the demons went down in flames and Buffy took toll. 10 slayers have died, One of Oliver's men lost a hand Davis was cauterizing the wound with heat vision. She looked up and saw a red blue blur fighting a dragon she smiled.

"Kara" Buffy said to get the other blond slayer's attention.

"I know" She smiled in joy watching her cousin fight the dragon.

* * *

><p>Clark and the dragon were having a breathing competition in the sky his ice breath vs. the dragon's mystical fire breath 'I really hate magic' Clark thinks to himself. While the two were fighting Dawn came to and seen the dragon fighting Clark her eyes instantly took on the red glow when she saw it. She looked at the dragon and to her surprise it had lifeless eyes it was nothing but a slave. She took out a knife she had hidden in her pants and started chanting.<p>

"EGO solvo vos ut virus est duco ex a vulnus." The knife in Dawn's hand turns pink. Problem now is she was starting to feel light headed as her eyes turn back to blue. She quickly lunges it into the dragon's leg as she passes out again. The dragon quickly stops the fight and Clark catches Dawn before she hit the floor. He flies over to where Buffy and the others are and lands.

"Please tell me that gargoyle just has a striking resemblance to my sister." Buffy begged.

"She transformed in the middle of the fight same lightening and everything just like last time." Clark said

Faith rolled here eyes. "D changed again."

"Faith get Willow." Buffy said. "Clark why is she unconscious."

Faith ran to get the others as Clark explained the fight with Hamilton and how he threw her into the dragon.

"Is he still alive?" Angel asked not believing he came back.

"Probably not I shattered him into a million little pieces." Clark said.

"One way to keep a bloke down." Spike quipped.

"Kal El how did you fly?" Kara asked.

"Jor El gave me a pep talk slash ominous threat about what's to come told me I'd need to embrace my destiny for the trials ahead."

"Oh that sounds fun." Buffy said in a voice full of sarcasm.

Faith has arrived with Willow, Xander, Lois, and Giles.

"Dawnie, what happened to her?" Willow asked.

Clark stood there stumped. "Do you mean the gargoyle part or the unconscious part?"

"Unconscious gargoyle is just transformation two from Amy's hex." Willow said knowing.

"She did a spell and stabbed a dragon." Clark said. "Something about virus but I was too busy trying to slay the dragon that I didn't hear it all. I really hate witches right now. No offense"

Willow just shrugs. "That's Ok I want to kill Amy too." Willow proceeds to look over Dawn and sticks one of her fingers up her nose which freaks everyone out and they see blood on her finger. "Over exertion she wasn't ready for the exorcism spell she just needs rest."

Tess was running to the group full speed in a face full of fear. "She might not get it. There's another wave coming even more then before." The gang just shrugs it never ends the vast army of slayers, Angel's group, The Justice League, all stand together with the wounded in the back. To everyone's surprise the dragon returns and breaths down fire on the demon army. Buffy realizes now is their chance and hopes she doesn't level LA.

"Clark, Kara, Davis, Help out the dragon and cut loose." Clark hands Dawn to Spike and the three kryptonians take to the sky burning the demons with their heat vision leaving nothing but a leveled block and what was left of an ally full of ash.

"So Angel, You have a place for us to go?" Buffy asks finally having the army of demons defeated.

"Honestly Buffy I never thought that far ahead." Angel said he never thought they'd have a way of surviving this battle.

"Ah the typical plan of tall dark and forehead." Spike quips.

"At least I have a plan unlike someone people who have just jumped into fight after fight for the past 150 years." Angel says.

"It's called having fun in life mate. I'd say try it but you're the guy that can't get laid." Spike replied as he saw Angel's face scrunch up. "Unless you already did, have a round of fang on fur did we?"

"Shut up Spike." Angel responded.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Dawn muttered having come to. "You guys argue like little kids."

"Spike is no child he is my pet." Illyria says earning confused looks from everyone except Xander who just smirked.

"You want to explain that one Spike?" Xander asked.

"No!"

The group was distracted as Clark, Kara, and Davis came down. Clark took Dawn off Spike.

"Who slayed the dragon?" Angel asked.

"I'll kill whoever did." Dawn said knowing how hard the spell was to free it.

"Don't worry Dawn dragon flew off on its own." Clark assured her

"So what now since there's nothing to fight but ashes?" Kara asked.

"We're still figuring this out." Buffy said. "We can't figure out where to go."

"How about the place I dropped off Chloe." Davis offered.

"Can the Hyperion hold us all for a night?" Buffy asked with the dozens of slayers left over.

"We'll wing it though a lot of you will have to sleep on the floor." Angel warned as he led the way.

With that the groups were on the way to the hotel. The battle is over but their not naïve. Soon enough a new problem will arise in the never ending battle. All they can do now is rest up and be vigilant and ready when the next fight comes their way.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

The dragon will return soon.

Yes I ripped off the scene from the finale but changed it so Clark accepts himself and who he will be one day to fly on his own. Instead of Jor El saying yeah I screwed with you long enough you passed my tests now you may fly my son. While Kara could do it 2 minutes after getting out of her ship.

Up Next: The aftermath of the fight and the Senior Partners retaliate.


	20. Recovery

Everyone arrives at the Hyperion groups at a time. Chloe is back to her feet as she regained her strength and healed herself by staying out in the rain right outside the hotel. When Chloe spotted Davis with AC she ran up to him and fed off Davis to heal AC. Davis being a kryptonian barely felt it. Clark came in with Dawn in his arms and Chloe healed her feeding her power off of Clark. When Dawn came to she got off Clark and went up to a room in the hotel with Clark giving chase after her. Buffy, Oliver, Spike and Angel were the last people to make it back. When they did Buffy and Angel broke off from the rest of the group and started to talk.

Angel started. "Buffy thanks for coming after us."

Buffy glared at him. "I didn't. You guys were just useful in a fight I couldn't let thousands of demons loose in LA because you wanted to prove you could flip off the three of the most powerful demons in existence."

Angel was dumbfounded. "So you came to LA just to stop the army."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Pretty much I'm the slayer so I slay things. We didn't even think you would still be alive. Probably wouldn't be if we didn't have Kara."

"Do you even trust us?" Angel asked.

Buffy nodded no. "You ran Wolfram and Hart."

Angel was angry. "I was trying to fight the machine from the inside."

Buffy shrugged. "And until Illyria I really believed that."

Angel was shocked he didn't introduce Illyria too much going on at the time. "How do you know about Illyria?"

"I work with a very powerful coven Angel they knew Illyria was coming." Buffy explained. "We used the pull the council has to trap its coffin in customs till the Vegas cell could get to it. But when they got there they found out it already left customs freed by one of your people and poisoned and killed another. That is what's left of Fred out there right."

Angel nodded yes. "You don't understand."

"Then please feel free to explain it to me." Buffy said.

* * *

><p>Oliver was sitting there watching Angel and Buffy he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He heard the stories and as soon as he was in trouble she came running with everything she had to save him. "So what's the story between those two?" Oliver asked.<p>

Xander smirked. "Just forget it rich boy. Star crossed lovers, big love, big loss, both moved on."

"Any chance of them getting back together?" Oliver asked.

Giles took off his glasses. "No. Not a chance, never, no way, not in a million years, and also not a chance in hell."

"Jeez what happened to them?" Oliver asked.

Faith smiled hopping off the desk she was sitting on. "It's like this Peter Pan." She waited for everyone to take a seat and then started to pretend to be Buffy. "Oh - Angel! I know that I'm a Slayer and you a vampire - and it would be impossible for us to be together - but!"

Spike gets up and joins in if there is a chance to take pot shots at Angel he is not wasting it. ""My gypsy curse sometimes prevents me from seeing the truth luv. Oh, Buffy!"

Faith turns to him. "Yes Angel."

Spike mocked brooding. "Oh Buffy I love you so much I forgot to get the last 5 pounds of my nancy boy hair gel."

Faith put Spike's head on her shoulders and hugs him. "Oh it's OK honey because when I'm with you I want to take the stick out of my butt and have some fun. And just because I sent you to hell that one time doesn't mean that we can't just be friends."

Kara laughs at the scene like everyone else but hears a noise and starts waving her thumb over her throat.

Spike looks up. "Or maybe more."

Faith walks away. Spike grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him.

Faith mock gasps. "No we mustn't."

"Kiss Me." Spike said.

"Bite me." Faith replied.

Spike vamps out and pretends to bite Faith's neck.

"Why don't you both bite us?"

Everyone looks over and sees Buffy and Angel. Spike and Faith quickly detach as every slayer and leaguer there tries not to laugh.

Buffy turns to Oliver. "So did you get all that?"

"Yeah a tale of well I don't know what the hell that was." Oliver turns to Angel. "Did she really send you to hell?"

Angel shrugged. "I had it coming." Angel glares at Spike for his performance.

Spike notices and just sticks up two fingers. "Oh sod off gramps. I was just having some fun."

Buffy lets it go with Faith when she sees all the slayers laughing after a night like tonight they needed it.

Spike looks over at Gunn seeing he has a wide eyed face. "Charlie boy you alright?"

"I just thought Wes and Cordy were goofing around."

* * *

><p>Clark went up and followed Dawn to a room in the hotel trying to catch up with her. Dawn shuts the door on him and locks it she hopes Clark will respect her privacy. She seems happy when there is no response until there is a tap on the window. She pouts and opens the window and Clark floats in.<p>

"Superboy can't you take the hint that a girl wants privacy."

Clark looked at her. Did she just ask that? "Dawn when have you ever given me privacy, about anything?"

Dawn slumps knowing he's right. "I'm your girlfriend and we agreed to trust each other with everything." She defended herself.

Clark shrugs. "I'm you boyfriend and something is bothering you."

Dawn pouts defeated. "Alright Clark look at me."

Clark looks "And"

Dawn's eyes glow red with anger. "Look at me. I don't even look human anymore and god knows what I'll change into next time and oh yeah the next change is permanent."

Clark shrugs. "I was never human. And a lot of people you know aren't human. And starting tomorrow I'm sure Buffy's top priority will be to find Amy."

"I'm sure she will. Still doesn't mean I'm not a ticking time bomb though."

Clark hugged her. "I'm a one man bomb squad."

Dawn laughed in his embrace as she broke off from Clark; her eyes turned back to blue and wrapped her wings around her chest turning them into a makeshift cape. "Do me a favor."

"I'll move heaven and earth if you ask me to." Clark said.

"Nothing that serious Superboy." Dawn said lying down on top of the bed. "Just tell me a story."

Clark hops on the bed with her and starts. "Once upon…a couple months ago there was a lonely alien that hid on a farm." Dawn laughs having a pretty good idea what this story is about. "Then one day he met a girl that was a mystical ball of energy wrapped in a fleshy wrapper as she puts it. The key convinces the alien to stand up and look beyond the farm. Together the alien and the key stand up against aliens, demons, and evil men seeking to inflict death and destruction on mankind. It isn't long before the two grow a crush on one another and start dating then something happens."

"A preacher" Dawn said.

Clark smiled. "No something far more evil. A lawyer, so the evil lawyer throws the key to a hungry dragon. The alien went to save the key only to be knocked away by the evil lawyer. Then the alien got a message to embrace his destiny. Which he wasn't even sure he wanted being among humans so long. But then he remembered everything. How much he changed since he met the key. He'll be glad to be different and save people. How it won't matter what he is as long as he has the key in his life. He'll accept the key no matter what shape it's been bent into be it Giant, Gargoyle, Centaur, or Little Doll. Because he knows she'll accept him right back."

Dawn wiped a tear from her eye and tried to crack a joke. "You know you shou-" Dawn's thoughts were cut off as she cried out in pain. Clark looked around for the source but couldn't find it. Then it became the most obvious answer the sun was coming up she was turning into stone. Clark just held her trying to help get her through the transformation. She transformed but not in the way Clark thought. Her wings shriveled her fangs disappeared and her eyes returned to the natural blue color. For all extensive purposes she looked human.

"So what were you saying?" Clark asked.

"I love you Clark."

Clark stood in shock and the words came out. "I love you Dawn."

Dawn started kissing Clark and he deepened it. Before long they got to the same situation they had in Smallville. However this time Dawn wasn't taking no for an answer. "Clark you know I can kill you with the snap of my finger but you haven't turned away because you trust me not to hurt you. I love you and I trust you not to hurt me." This time Clark picks up Dawn and she wraps her legs around his waist. He doesn't stop kissing her as he shuts the windows and blinds and makes sure the door is locked.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Kara is enjoying a glass of soda until she picks up something. Oh god Kal El, she should not be listening to this. Her eyes light up when she realizes she can't tune it out decades of therapy incoming. In a blur she is back to where they put her stuff and is quickly throwing clothes until she finds it. "There you are." She says as she pulls out the blue kryptonite bracelet Faith gave her so they could train and quickly puts it on.<p>

"What's with the trinket?"

Kara turns around and sees one of the good vampires according to Buffy. She decides to mess with him.

"Keeps very unwanted noises out of my head Angel."

Spike glared at the thought. "Angel is lame, his hair sticks straight up and he's bloody stupid."

Kara laughs at the blond man's rant. "You would be Spike."

"That's my name although I don't know yours Warrior princess."

"It's Kara."

"No offense luv, but what the hell are you. It sure isn't human" Spike asked watching this warrior woman take down the first wave of demons on her own and noticing she got the most of the last wave.

"I'm a slayer." Kara responded.

Spike smirked while she probably is a slayer; he knows she's much more than that. "Bullocks you're as much of an average slayer as the giant stop sign is an average boy. Not to mention to Blue thunder in there thinks you're both gods."

"We're friends and we're on your side." Kara answered. The three of them decided to keep their secrets from Angel's group after finding out from Xander they basically ran Hell Inc.

Spike smirked he liked this girl she reminded him of Buffy except she likely can actually stake him with a red wood. "So enjoying the quiet or waiting for the next brawl?"

"Are you kidding I was shot at, attacked with swords, covered in something that I'm just going to call goo, and to top it all off I broke a nail." Kara says showing Spike her chipped nail. "I'm loving the quiet at his point."

At this point Davis enters the room.

"Bracelets are in the box." Kara said assuming Davis came in for the same reason she did.

Davis rolled his eyes and pulled two sodas from his bag. "Yeah I tuned that out let's never talk about that again."

"Agreed." Kara said.

"Agreed." Davis said.

Both look at Spike "What the hell, agreed." The blond vampire said.

* * *

><p>Xander was going up to his assigned room. He wasn't looking forward to this with all the slayer cells out in the world he thought he was done sharing rooms with hormonal teenage super girls when Sunnydale collapsed. He hopes to himself that Kara can't read thoughts but according to Clark, Kara is just him on steroids. When he got to his room he was shocked to see 1 girl instead of 10, Lois.<p>

"You know we're supposed to share this room with other people right?" Xander asked.

Lois smirked. "You know when the 9 other people don't know about blue rocks and find out you choked out Kara they do whatever you tell them to."

Xander laughed. The other girls were in shock when they found out Kara was a slayer after everything she did in the alley. That would definitely scare them out of the room. "I take it you wanted to be alone for a while so."

Lois talked to stop him from leaving in a low voice. "It just keeps coming."

Xander shut the door and sat in the bed next to her. "Part of the job."

Lois started to tear up. "Yeah but Wes. He was my first friend growing up and my first kiss. How could I fight there and help kill him. It keeps coming and I just become more ruthless."

Xander grabbed her by the shoulder seeing what she's really upset about between moving and the war in the alley she never had a chance to slow down. "Well you heard Tess. That wasn't your friend anymore. And you did what you had to do and saved your friend a life as a mindless killing machine. Considering his last words were a reboot code I'd say you helped him as much as you could."

"Did you ever save anyone like that?" Lois asked.

Xander was upset now it's been years since he's even spoke his name. "Yeah, the day I met Buffy my best friend Jessie was turned into a vampire. He attacked and I did what I had to. I killed my best friend. We're not ruthless we just have crap jobs that force us to make hard choices."

Lois wiped away the tears. "Thanks Xander. You know you're really good at this maybe you should be a supernatural psychiatrist or something."

Xander smirked. "My god. I've missed my true calling. I shouldn't have helped slay vampires I was supposed to help them find meaning."

Lois smiled. "Don't forget demons they need attention too."

They both started laughing and then the next part happened. Don't ask how but the two started kissing. They pulled apart for air. Xander recovered and asked something he knew felt like an awkward question. "How far is this going because last time with a slayer was Faith and-"

Lois smacked him in the chest interrupting him like she usually did Clark and started laughing and talking. "We haven't even had a date yet you perverted Cyclops."

"Well I was only with one slayer and Faith was aggressive." Xander defended himself.

"Well I'm not Faith and you're a slayerist." Lois said with a fake glare.

Xander shook under Lois' glare. "I'm not a slayerist. I love all slayers. No not love all slayers; I respect what they do and how they save the world." Lois cuts him off and puts her hand over his mouth. "Harris, sometimes silence is golden." The two go back to kissing.

* * *

><p>Six hours later everyone was asleep except for the three chosen to stay awake and patrol. They fought all night they deserve the day to sleep. An unseen force enters the hotel and surveys it. Dear god there are a lot of human women here must be a brothel. It sees the first person surveying the hotel a brunette girl holding a red weapon that looks like a scythe. It goes right by her and sees the second person. A brooding fellow with wacky hair. It sees the third guard and instantly recognizes it. Zod's son Lor, he can possess him but he quickly chickens out remembering what Zod said in the phantom zone about what he put in him. The phantom continues its hunt looking through the girls he finds Kara Zor-El asleep in a room with a whole bunch of other girls. It goes to possess her when he noticed the redhead sleeping next to her. Holy mother of Rao is that human powerful. Even if he possesses Kara there's a good chance it won't get away in time before she kills it. He leaves Kara be and goes into the rooms upstairs one by one. Most rooms are 11 sleeping humans. One room was a guy with an eye patch sleeping on the floor and a girl in the bed. It came up to another room and found what he wanted. Kal El asleep with a human. The phantom approached the bed until it was hit by a bright light. It screamed as it looked down and seen the house of El crystal next to a ripped up shirt. The noise easily woke Kara and she joined Angel, Davis, and Faith as they broke the door down in time to see the phantom sucked into the crystal. They look over and see a very naked Dawn next to a very naked Clark.<p>

Everyone's reaction was different. Kara blushed and ran out having caught Clark in a situation like that. Sure she heard them getting started but she never wanted to see it. Angel would likely have a similar reaction if he could blush Dawn was like a little sister to him. Davis just shrugged and walked away, though he might ask Clark how he did it without blue rock later. Faith looked at the two with a grin.

"It's about time you two." Faith said.

Dawn put her hands to her head. "Thank you Faith now please leave before."

Buffy enters the room. "What did you guys do to Ang-?"

"That happens." Dawn finished.

At this point now Xander and Lois enter.

"Aw my poor little eye." Xander quipped holding his eye.

"What the hell was with the ligh- Please tell me you remember everything Smallville." Lois quipped whenever Clark got amnesia it was on her to baby sit. And that's what happened last time she caught this view.

"Your name is Lois Joanne Lane. When we worked together to expose a sex slave ring I learned of a birthmark. You also have a hickey on your neck." Clark answered.

Lois quickly covered her neck. "It's not about me Smallville."

At this point Willow came in looking for Buffy. "Buffy why is Kara asking me about memory spe-Oh."

Buffy rolls her eyes she has to get everyone out before the whole hotel storms in. "OK everyone in clothes leave. Naked people get dressed and come downstairs we need to talk." The group quickly leaves and Dawn and Clark gather their stuff.

"That was anticlimactic." Dawn said.

Clark nodded in agreement. "Kind of disappointing considering that was the last phantom. Aftermath is gonna be embarrassing though."

"That part is ridiculous." Dawn says pulling up her underwear and pants. "In 2 months we'll both be 20, well 20 and 5 and a half but you know what I mean. And now we're about to get the talk."

Clark puts on his blue shirt. "I'm sure she's just worried."

"And I'm glad she's worried it's just clothes."

Clark looked at her "Clothes?"

Dawn rolled her eyes picking up her mutilated shirt and broken bra. "No Clark I need clothes between my wings and you we sort of wrecked these."

Clark was gone and back in a blur with her stuff. Clark watches as she puts on a sports bra and that's it.

"What? It's the only thing that won't be torn apart when the sun goes down." Dawn says she likes her clothes and is not having them all ripped apart.

"Not what I was thinking." Clark said.

Dawn got a little devilish smile on her face and whispered in his ear. "Think we have time to take it up to 5."

"No" Kara shouted from downstairs.

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn were in Angel's office looking into the stern eyes of Buffy. Right now Clark wishes he was back out there slaying the dragon. Dawn just looks at this as hypocritical she's ready to respond to anything Buffy throws at her.<p>

Buffy only asks 3 words. "Were you careful?"

"Of course we were." Dawn said not believing how little faith Buffy had in her.

"Alright Clark be kind and tell Kara next time. She still can't control her hearing and."

Clark buries his head in his hands. "I got it."

Buffy smirks. "Good now come outside and we can finish up our business in LA."

"That's it?" Dawn said shocked.

"You're growing up and I can't stop it but I will do everything I can to make sure I am not an early aunt." Buffy says leaving.

"That was easy." Dawn said leaving.

Clark gets up to leave but is stopped by the blond vampire from last night. Spike smirks. "You know figured the slayer would let you two shower first. Hide the fact your scents are all over each other."

Clark rolled his eyes how many people know about this.

Spike's smirk dropped. "You break the little bit's heart I'll figure out a way to get blood from steel."

Clark stood in shock he was serious. He's going to have to get the complete story from Dawn since Spike came a long way from getting his butt kicked by a little girl on Halloween to being a big brother figure. "Fair enough."

"Now that we got that out of the way. What are you?" Spike asked.

"A friend" Clark replied.

Spike smirked seeing a lot of Angel in the kid which means he can screw with him. "So from one friend to another is your cousin seeing." Spike was cut off by Clark's eyes glowing red. "Right this is me walking away." Spike won't cross Clark he saw him rip a giant's head off with his bare hands last night. They both go outside and join everyone else.

* * *

><p>Spike took a seat between Illyria and Gunn, while Clark took a seat between Faith and Dawn and then Buffy started. "Alright ladies, gentlemen first off I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Wolfram and Hart's hold on this world was severely weakened. Now we just have to keep it weak and keep attacking."<p>

Angel smiled. "It would be nice to go on the offensive for a change."

Buffy smiled. "You will. Angel is going to stay in LA. He'll keep helping the helpless."

Xander objected to this. "Buff come on the guy ran Hell Inc."

"He had his reasons Xander." Buffy said. She promised to keep Conner a secret.

"And if he brings hell on earth again?" Oliver asked hoping Buffy had thought this through.

Buffy smirked. "He'll be beaten senseless and locked in a cage by 8 capable girls before he gets the chance to."

Willow realizes it. "We're setting up a cell in LA."

Buffy nods.

"Buffy all our veterans are scattered around the world who's going to run it?" Giles asked.

Buffy smiled. "She is." Buffy points to Faith.

"What? B, I'm not in charge girl that's your department." Faith said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Faith you proved that you are in charge girl in Smallville. You took charge and saved 3 slayers myself included without losing any of the girls you had with you. You have the best relationship with Angel out of anyone in this room. Faith you're the best person for the job. You should have been in charge of one a long time ago sorry it took this long."

"What about training Clark and Kara?" Faith asked knowing Clark wouldn't leave Dawn after today.

"I'll take over." Buffy said as Clark's face shrunk in fear.

Faith has to agree it's where she is needed stupid road to redemption. "Then I'm in. So who am I getting?"

"Tess, Andrea, and Renee, The other 4 will be newbies to fighting so you and Angel will have to train them. You OK with that?" Buffy asked.

"Five by Five" Faith answered. "How about you soulboy?"

"Could always use a little extra help." Angel said.

Gunn smirked. "Throwing down hurt like the old days with a cavalry of super powered girls sounds like a plan to me."

Angel had marginal bliss at this going back to basics. "The black thorn gone and its army obliterated I doubt the Senior Partners can do anything soon."

"They're weakened not dead."

Everyone turns around at the voice Clark notices most of the scoobies he knows and all of Angel's people are shocked. Illyria speaks and breaks the silence.

"Wesley"

Wesley looks at the group with a defeated face. He hates this. He fought with these people, bled with them and died for them. Now he is stuck as a flunky to the senior partners.

"Wes what are you doing here. How?" Angel asked.

"I've been sent." Wes said.

"By the powers." Buffy begged.

"The senior partners I'm afraid."

A loud crash is heard as they turn around and see Angel's hand disappeared in the wall. "Standard perpetuity clause."

Illyria just looks on at Wesley's ghost with vacant eyes.

"What do the big bosses want Percy?" Spike asked.

Wesley's brow furrowed. "A powerful witch is living in LA right now with her own demon army. And they don't particularly like slayers. The senior partners would like to make a deal with you guys to stop her."

"Amy" Buffy realizes.

"A deal? We must have something pretty important considering we bumped off the who's who of their apocalypse." Gunn quipped.

"According to them the circle can be rebuilt in time. All they want is the traveler. Give him over they'll help you. If you don't they'll help them." Wes explained. "I think they're upset because he froze and destroyed their vessel to this world while they possessed it."

Clark goes to get up he doesn't want anyone hurt because of him but finds he can't he turns around and sees Willow's hand that is keeping him in place as she nods her head no.

Gunn shot Wes a resolve face. "I don't know about you guys but I'm done making deals with the devil."

"We all are." Angel finished.

Xander pouted. "I agree with deadboy. This is a sad day."

"We all do Xan." Faith said. "Besides after the number we did what demons left would be foolish enough to face us."

"I wouldn't get cocky Faith." Wes warned though having a smile with his friends. "I watched that fight I didn't see anyone go poof."

"An army of vampires in a city of slayers. This should be fun." Buffy quipped.

Wes was now warning Buffy. "I wouldn't be too confident. The senior partners wouldn't help your run of the mill vampires." Wes disappeared in white light similar to the first probably so the senior partners can keep his mouth shut.

Before anyone can talk Dawn screamed out in pain. Clark grabs her wondering what's going on now as sunset isn't for 4 hours still. But sure enough her fingernails change to claws her fangs come back out. Her eyes take a red glow again and finally wings shoot out of her back and she was right as the sport bra she wore was undamaged. Clark still has her in his arms and looks out the window in shock at the sight along with everyone else.

"What the Hell?" Oliver asked.

"I think you might have answered your own question Ollie." Buffy replied not really looking at him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: No good deed goes unnoticed.


	21. New Powers New Enemies

It's been one week since all of LA was swallowed into hell. At least that's what everyone thinks happened. The sky has seemingly been set to permanent night with bits of red keeping Dawn in gargoyle form and giving vamps free reign of the town. They sent Impulse to try to get out of the city but he says there is some sort of barrier trapping them like rats and cutting them off from the rest of the world Willow can't even teleport anyone out. The gang split up and created safe houses all over the city to protect the people of LA. Clark, Kara, and Davis are all wearing blue kryptonite until the big fight comes since they now have limited batteries. Kara is currently walking with Oliver, Spike, and Gunn to Wolfram and Hart. Illyria disappeared 2 days ago after Angel explained Wesley's contract to the law firm and hasn't been seen since. They walk up to the law firm and see dead bodies likely security guards spread out. Spike wonders what the old one is up to. Before they can even form a thought the old one came walking out with a bag on her back Wesley's body in her arms and walked right past them.

"Blue what did you do?" Spike asked.

"Intercourse should wait until we are at minimum safe distance." Illyria said walking right by them.

Kara's eyes bugged out. "What did she just say?"

"It's not how it sounds." Gunn assures her.

Spike smirked. "Big blue don't mean it like that. She's time illiterate it means talking."

"Oh." Oliver said.

Kara rolled her eyes human or vampire all earth boys think of is sex. "I meant minimum safe distance."

The three guys faces turn into an expression of Oh Crap as they all follow Illyria. As they walk away Wolfram and Hart starts exploding into bright red flames. Whatever it was the old one did it was obvious this wasn't your typical household fire. The fire drew out two vampires in front of the girls. Illyria put down Wesley's body and each girl swung at a vampire's head. Poor demons the girls obliterated their skulls but not enough for a clean dusting. Illyria picked up Wesley's body and while walking away Oliver pulls out two crossbows and proceeds to put them out of their misery.

"You want to explain the light show?" Spike asked.

"Living flame regular fire consumes nothing." Illyria answered.

"What's with the booty?" Gunn asks.

Illyria stood confused "My-"

Gunn pointed to the bag. "That booty."

Illyria explains. "It is a weapon designed by the vessel for Spike in case the complications continued in reattaching his left hand."

"Which makes it usable for AC." Oliver said.

"And the fireworks" Gunn asked

"Living flame to destroy Wesley's contract with the wolf ram and hart." Illyria said.

"Will that work?" Spike asked.

"Do you see his ghost mocking me for my failure?" Illyria asked.

Spike smiled. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hyperion Buffy and Giles are having an argument.<p>

"You can't know for sure Giles."

"Buffy I am certain."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I still say Xander and Lois know we're here and are just making us uncomfortable." She says at the two making out at the office desk.

"I'm inclined to agree."

Spike enters the hotel with his group and sees the sight. "Bloody hell there are lots of rooms to do that in Harris it doesn't have to be right where other people come in."

"Hey it's not like there's anything better to do on a- what the hell is today?" Xander asked.

Lois shrugged. "Another day with no sun. Just like yesterday and the day before that. Things can't get any worse."

At the given signal Clark gets tossed through the window and rolls before falling in a heap.

Buffy turns to Lois. "This is your fault for saying that."

Kara is over in a hurry. She refused to be separated from Clark and moved to different safe house. Kara takes Clark's blue rock bracelet off and backs up letting Clark heal she knows they're supposed to save energy for the big brawl but he needs it. Clark's eyes open he sees where he is and turns to Buffy.

"Dawn's in trouble."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's Tuesday Xander."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"You have to be kidding Davis and Bart fought and I missed it." Dawn said.

"I warned Buffy and Oliver about putting those two under the same roof. It was only a matter of time." Clark said knowing of Bart's habit to flirt with Chloe.

"So who won?" Dawn asked.

"Who do you think won?" Clark asked.

Dawn realized what she said. "I mean how long did Bart last."

Clark smiled. "Bart hit Davis a lot but it ended in 3 hits. Davis hitting Bart, Bart hitting the floor, and Bart hitting on Satsu when she made sure he was still alive."

Dawn laughed at the last part. "You mean he still hasn't figured it out about Satsu yet."

Clark shrugged. "I don't think he ever will."

They both laughed until Dawn sensed something she's been spending too much time with slayers.

"Dawn what's wrong there's nothing here besides us and fog." Clark said.

Before Clark's eyes the fog turned to vampires and grabbed Dawn. Clark went to rip his bracelet off when the fog around him turns to more vampires and grabs him.

One of the female vampires on Clark speaks feeling up his chest. "Nuh Uh Toru says to keep your pretty jewelry on." The girl vamp goes to kiss Clark but gets a headbutt for her trouble.

"We're only supposed to take the girl." Another vampire said giving her free reign.

The girl licks the blood coming from her nose and smiles; pain is a turn on for her so she really likes this guy. She vamps out. "Want to live forever."

At the words themselves a fuse blows in Dawn as her eyes turn red and she breaks the hold the vamps have on her with her strength as a gargoyle. She grabs one vamp and throws him into the group that held onto her. She pulls out a stake and dusts the girl after Clark. Clark uses the distraction to free himself and the fight starts.

Clark quickly pulls the stake from his back pocket and with impressive speed he dusts the two that were holding him. Dawn is holding them off mixing her gargoyle might and lightning magic. Dawn has killed 3 on her own before she is hit from behind and knocked to the floor…by the vampire girl after Clark that she dusted. Before the vamp girl can attack she is staked by a bloody Clark whom quickly helps Dawn up.

"Why aren't they dying?" Clark asked.

Dawn was shocked watching the vampires pull themselves back together. "I-I don't know."

Before Dawn can make a move a voice sounds off in her head. "Fly."

Dawn doesn't know why but she obeys without question grabbing Clark and taking to the sky.

"God your heavy Clark." Dawn mutters struggling with the weight.

"I have a dense molecular structure." Clark defends himself trying to get rid of the bracelet so he can fly on his own.

"You're just fat." Dawn teased before noticing Clark wasn't looking at her. She looked down and seen a circle of fire and wind scorching every last vamp the winds scattering their ashes so they couldn't reform. Both looked up and seen the dragon from the alley coming for them with a green haired girl in standard witch get up and a staff standing on his back. The dragon snatched Clark and Dawn each one in one of its feet. Cutting Clark off from the bracelet by having one arm in its foot and one arm not.

The green haired girl floated down to them and put her staff to Dawn's head. "Sleep" Dawn instantly fell asleep. "Ciro take the boy back to their base."

* * *

><p>Clark finishes the story as he puts his bracelet back on.<p>

"Niblet got captured by a dragon rider. Well that's a new twist on a classic." Spike said.

"Spike" Buffy glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut. Xander see if you can get anything form her diary about what she did to the dragon in the alley."

Clark stops him. "Don't bother. It's in Sumerian. Apparently she realized you guys read it before."

Xander smiled. "Watcher Jr."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "All right Xander, Lois, and Giles grab the scythe and take it to Faith's safe house. Everyone else we're finding Dawn."

Oliver was confused. "If we're going to slay the dragon shouldn't we keep the super weapon with us?"

"The green leather man has a point." Spike said.

Buffy pouted. "I can't risk it falling into the hands of the dragon's rider she sounds like a witch. You all have jobs to do so get to it."

Oliver turns to Lois and Xander. "Can you take Illyria's bag to AC too?" Oliver asked.

"You do not command me girl." Illyria said to Buffy.

"Oh come on Blue you get to go out and have another round of violence." Spike said. "Wesley should stay here though. Have a proper funeral when we get back."

Illyria nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Dawn opened her eyes she was in an abandoned building she's never been in before. She starts to leave only to find a barrier around the place. It can't ever be that easy. The dragon comes down but instead of attacking it just nudges her into the building. She is greeted by the girl from earlier.<p>

"Don't worry about Ciro he's actually harmless as long as you're friendly."

Dawn nodded trying to form coherent thought. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I did not kidnap you I brought you here to thank you." The green haired witch said.

"Then where is Clark?" Dawn asked.

"I dropped him off back at your base. Ciro was still upset about having his wings frozen a bit so he threw him in but he'll live."

Dawn looked carefully at the new witch. She looked to be Buffy's age. She had the conventional witch get up that makes Willow go berserk every Halloween purple pointy hat and dress. She sees a wooden staff and she senses power though that should be obvious after the hellfire tornado. "You said you wanted to thank me, Start with what your name is why, and how?"

The witch smiled. "My name is Schierke. I'd like to thank you for saving my best friend Ciro I've been looking for him for 4 or 5 years when the walls of reality just sort of fell apart in my world. It wasn't until you used your magic to free him from his brainwashing that I could find him. I've known him since he was an egg and was starting to give up hope that I'd see him again, thank you."

Dawn was stunned. This Ciro was the same dragon from the fight with Glory. "So um how is your friend holding up?"

Schierke smiled. "He's doing better. He didn't know who he was at first would have called himself anything you said. But the hundreds of years are coming back."

Dawn's eyes popped out. "If you knew him since he was an egg and he's at least two hundred then you-"

"Look really good for my age." Schierke finished refusing to tell the young witch how old she really is.

"So how did you get the egg away from its parents?" Dawn asked.

Schierke rolled her eyes. That was a long day. "A monkey in my group stole it thinking it was food. Thankfully I was able to help my friend make sure his weapon lived up to its name when its mom showed up."

"Hope you shot the monkey." Dawn said.

"He wasn't that bad." Schierke finished.

Dawn smiled. "Well as for your thank you. Your welcome, but you could have said it in the air and dropped me off with Clark."

"Then I wouldn't have the chance to talk with another witch." Schierke said enjoying the company.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dawn asked.

Schierke looked at her. "Your magic, do you and your mistress always tap into dark powers."

Dawn's eyes bugged out. "You saw Clark. I have no mistress. Maybe that one time in Vegas with Satsu but we were really drunk and minors."

Schierke stood confused. "You learned everything that redhead had to teach in one lesson." Schierke watched them performing magic over the week in astral form being careful not to get caught by Willow. Mostly they were using spells trying to break down barriers.

Dawn caught on. "Oh you mean, mistress means teacher around here, Willow didn't teach me everything yet."

"What does mistress mean here?" Schierke asked.

"It doesn't matter." Dawn said quickly changing the subject. "So what do you have to say?"

"You know you can't catch up to her right. I can't either. Your mistress is in a place all her own." Schierke said.

"Teacher, my teacher is in a league all her own." Dawn corrected. Schierke is conjuring up images that Dawn should not be seeing.

"So why are you learning dark arts magic. You can't catch up to your teacher and you always seem to be fighting for control and are afraid of yourself?" Schierke asked.

"It's the only kind of magic in this world." Dawn answered.

Schierke smiled. "Then how about I teach you the magic of my world. Reward for saving Ciro."

"I'd like that." Dawn said.

"Good first thing well" Schierke whispers the rest in Dawn's ears as her eyes bug out.

"Oh boy."

* * *

><p>2 weeks have past since Dawn disappeared. Kara, Illyria, and Oliver were ordered to stay at the Hyperion to help people. Buffy, Clark and Spike have continued looking for Dawn with the help of Willow. All of her spells to try to locate Dawn or even summon the key has ended in failure. Funny thing is none of the four would think even for a second that Dawn is gone.<p>

"Spike can't you pick up a scent or something?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a vampire not a sodding bloodhound slayer. I'm doing the best I can. Why don't you ask Red if she has something?" Spike answered.

"Sorry Buff I got nothing." Willow said.

Everyone was frustrated. They've been at this for weeks. Clark even took the bracelet off and looked for 3 hours with no luck.

Spike's face saddened. "Buffy we've been at this for weeks not a trace not even a scent I hate to say but it."

Buffy turns to him. "She's not dead. It would have killed Clark too."

"Never said she was just that the witch Wes warned us of might have her."

Clark stopped listening as the conversation was rung out by Dawn's voice. "Clark I'm at an abandoned warehouse 3 blocks over from you and we're in trouble please help." OK how did she do that while he's wearing blue kryptonite?

"Guys I know where she is." Clark said.

The three rush over and see vampires being held at bay by dragon's breath. The four rushed over and joined the fight. However before they could even do anything all the vampires present turn into bats and take off.

"Well that was disappointing." Spike said.

"I didn't even get to slay anything." Buffy said in a whiny voice.

Clark just shrugged with vampires with the ability to turn into fog and vampires that can turn into bats this whole thing is getting weird. He was more concerned about finding Dawn anyway.

The dragon scouted the area until a portal opens next to Schierke. The dragon and Schierke walk through the portal and it closes. The gang turns around and sees Dawn coming out of the warehouse and running towards them. Clark, Buffy, and Spike all have ear to ear smiles. Willow however is giving her a dirty look for dressing like the cliché. Dawn is currently wearing a purple suit and hat like Schierke which kind of looks ridiculous with gargoyle wings and she has her own staff. She also has her hand wrapped up in a bandage.

"What happened to your hand?" Clark asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes she loved Clark but he is so protective of her. She ran right into his arms god she missed him. "A couple friends needed my help opening the door to their home."

"Where the hell have you been Niblet?" Spike asked.

"Learning new magic" Dawn answered.

"And there wasn't a phone so you could call us with in the last two weeks?" Buffy asked not believing how irresponsible her sister has been.

Dawn was seething. "Two weeks she said no time would pass while I learned what she had to teach."

"How long were you really gone?" Willow asked.

"6 months in a pocket dimensoin that looked like a forest." Dawn answered not leaving Clark's arms. "We were attacked by those vamps as soon as we got out."

"Can your new friend open a portal out of LA?" Spike asked.

"No we already tried." Dawn answered having the same idea Spike had.

"Why did they all vampires flee when we showed up?" Spike asked.

Dawn shrugged. "No idea, now come on Clark I made you a present."

Clark follows Dawn into the warehouse with Spike following Buffy turned to Willow. "Are we even here?"

Willow laughed following them. "She's in love. You're the same way with your little archer."

"He is not my little archer. I can think of a much better nickname." Buffy muttered following Willow.

Inside they watch as Dawn gives Clark a weapon a battle axe. Clark doesn't know what to say literally. Dawn explains it as a mystical weapon blessed by the thunder spirits.

"Um thanks Dawn." Clark said not sure what to say here.

"You don't like it?" Dawn asked.

"No, its not that I'm just more a heat vision guy." Clark said.

"If big red has a problem with it. I'll take it." Spike said never one to turn down a weapon.

Dawn shot him eye daggers and Spike backed down. "Clark I know that but your powers are down and you being in HelLA scares the well 'hell' out of me. You're not a slayer like Kara and you're not a safehouse medic like Davis. I'll sleep better knowing you have that."

Clark lets up he'll use it if it makes her happy. Besides it will be nice that it's not him getting hit with magic for once. Buffy is wondering if Clark would be willing to let her borrow it at some point because Dawn did fine work on it if she did make it. Spike however is wondering how Dawn's scent got so powerful so fast and whispers to Willow.

"Do you sense anything different about the little bit?" Spike asked.

"I never sense anything from Dawnie. The key energy mucks up my magic senses and hides her." Willow answered. "Why?"

"Smells different is all." Spike whispered.

"She's been learning Spike that's all." Buffy said standing next to a door. "Besides it's always good to learn new tricks." She says as she opens the door and hits a vampire in the face with it.

"Where'd you learn that trick slayer?" Spike asked.

"Giles" Willow answered.

Everyone walks over Clark and Dawn instantly recognized her from when she attacked them. Buffy grabs her by the throat and starts. "What are you doing here?"

"Buffy she probably has a concussion." Clark reminded her looking at the vampire's crossed over eyes.

Buffy groaned realizing Clark is probably right. "Great, so how do we get information out of her now?"

"I'll take a crack at it." Dawn said. She put her staff to the vampire's head and started. "What's your name?"

"Melina" The vampire answered.

Dawn smiled realizing its working. "OK Melina, I'm Dawn and the guy you tried to bite is Clark. Why were you after us two weeks ago?"

"Not Clark just you." Melina answered as if she was a robot.

"Bloody hell Niblet lobotomized her." Spike said.

"She just put her in a trance." Willow answered observing this new magic Dawn is using.

"Why me?" Dawn asked.

"We needed the alpha slayer and the red witch out of the way. Snatching you was the easiest way according to our boss." Melina answered.

Dawn rolled here eyes she can't believe she was bait again. "Why did you guys break your attack?"

"The two were here we did our job." Melina said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Buffy interrupted. "We've been looking for Dawn this whole time why go now."

"We knew you'd all catch up on your touchy feely crap instead of going where you're needed. Humanity highly overrated."

Buffy realizes it. "Whatever's happening is happening now."

"Buffy wait." Dawn pleaded turning to the vamp. "Why don't you die?"

"We have the power of transmogrification we can turn to air and reform." Melina said.

Dawn pulled out an orange dagger and stabbed the vampire in the gut. Melina let out an agonizing scream as she was engulfed in flames. Dawn enjoyed it more than she should have but hey she tried to eat and turn her boyfriend.

"Terms of a plan?" Spike asked.

"If they're all like her fire is the only advantage we have it burns air." Clark said.

Dawn yanked a hair off Buffy's head.

"Ow, Dawn what the hell."

"Don't be such a baby." Dawn replies tieing the hair around her finger. "Clark take off your bracelet and superspeed me to the Hyperion."

Clark takes off the bracelet and picks up Dawn bridal style and in a blur they're gone.

Buffy, Spike, and Willow stand there for a minute until Buffy hears Dawn's voice in her head.

"They're at Faith's safehouse me and Clark will meet you there." Dawn said.

"Be careful." Buffy said. "We'll see you in a couple minutes." She turns to Willow. "Faith's safehouse."

Willow grabs Spike and Buffy's jacket and flies off with them.

* * *

><p>Outside of Faith's safehouse it was open war between slayers, leaguers and vampires. Dawn and Clark are fighting the vampires with her knife and heat vision respectively giving time for Bart and AC now with a hook on his hand to get wounded slayers back inside. Dawn was back in a sports bra and pants. Witch garb is Shierke's cup of tea but it's not hers or good for fighting.<p>

"Don't take this the wrong way Dawn. But if you learned from the dragon witch can't you use that fire tornado trick?" Clark asked.

"The vampire's would rip apart my unconscious body before it got here." She replied.

Clark was thankful these new powers had limits but not right now.

"We have to talk about these new powers." Clark said.

"Fine, but after we make it through this." Dawn answered.

Clark took his shots burning Vampires and when Davis and Kara saw what he was doing they followed his lead. Between the four the vampires had significant reason to flee and did so turning into air and bats. Everyone joined outside and looks up and sees Buffy, Spike, and Willow coming down.

Illyria looks to Spike. "You missed all the violence."

Spike managed a half smile. "I'll catch the next round luv."

Buffy looked to Xander with a stern face. She saw a dead slayer outside so it's already bad. "The count"

Xander frowned. "3 dead, 2 missing."

"Who's missing?" Buffy asked.

"Faith and Aiko" Willow answered.

"It's just Aiko." A mauled Faith said announcing her presence. She looks like she went 12 rounds with a pack of rabid dogs.

"Faith what happened to you?" Angel asked.

"I got jumped clawed on and they stole the scythe. I'm sorry B."

"Relax Faith you didn't go down without a fight from the looks of you." Buffy said. "So what happened?"

"Fighting vampires everything was five by five until they turned into wolves." Faith said.

The gears in everyone's heads started moving. They all read the book, seen the movie or actually met him.

"Don't tell me we need that ponce's help." Spike whined.

"Well we might get our money back." Angel said.

"My mas- he is not even in LA how are we supposed to reach him?" Xander asked.

"Who do we need?" Kara asked the one person here who wouldn't know.

"Dracula, we're going to need Dracula." Buffy finished.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Already being a slayer with a dense molecular structure Kara is as powerful as Illyria on Blue K

The full extent of Dawn's new powers will be laid out next time for non berserk fans.

Up Next: Old friends visit and Wolves at the Gates begins.


	22. Wolves at the Gate part 1

Author's Note

The HelLA survivor list.

BTVS: Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Vi, Satsu, Renee and an army of redshirt slayers

SV: Clark, Chloe, Lois, Oliver, Tess, Kara, Davis, Bart, Victor, AC, Andrea, and ?.

ATS: Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria, and ? .

* * *

><p>Clark was outside the Hyperion with Dawn standing over the grave the others made for Wesley. He watches Dawn put a book over the grave 'Latin for dummies'. Clark assumes it meant something on a personal level and is just there for comfort. Dawn sits there in silence for about 10 minutes saying goodbye to her old friend. Sure he was a tool at first but he changed into a good man and she respected him for it. Dawn got up and went over to Clark.<p>

"You think he had a nice funeral?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know I didn't know him so I didn't go I was more concerned that you disappeared." Clark answered honestly.

Davis came out to retrieve the two. "Tess' group just showed up seems like they're getting ready to start."

Dawn looks at Davis and instantly knows something is wrong but she doesn't want to describe it right now. He's on their side and that will do for now. After Davis goes back in Clark looks at Dawn and sees that look. Last time she had it she was bout to meet the ouch end of a sword in the alley until He stopped it.

"Do we have to kill Davis?" Clark asked in a joking matter.

"No, well maybe hopefully not." Dawn answered in a pout.

Clark was confused about that answer. That was a joke. Is Chloe in danger? "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, along with my little upgrade but not until after we hear what's going on with Buffy and the slayers." Dawn decided.

Clark put his hand out. "After you Ms. Summers"

Dawn mock curtsies "Thank you Mr. Kent."

The two enter the hotel and Clark rolls his eyes seeing Kara sharing a laugh with Spike. Please, please let him be wrong on this. Dawn sits down next to Spike and Clark just pouts sitting down next to her and Vi. Everyone waits as the original scoobies come out concern showing on their face.

Spike notices Buffy's face. It's the apocalypse face. "That bad huh slayer."

Buffy glares she hates that he knows her so well. "That bad, we think we found out what the Dracula want to bes are up to. Will"

Willow started. "So I'm going to keep this short for the very small percent of people and demons and meteor infected in this room that aren't slayers or watchers."

"You're ranting Red." Faith interrupted.

Willow was still nervous but continued. "The weapon the misty vamps stole from Faith's safehouse is very powerful. I used its power for my big spell."

"It's what made us all Slayers." Lois catches on.

Oliver's eyes lit up seeing where it's going. "Which means that if the mist vamps give it to the witch Angel's guy warned us about."

"Amy will wipe out the slayers maybe even me and Faith." Buffy finished.

Angel pouted this was another consequence of his suicide rush against the Senior Partners. The Senior Partners put the barrier and perma night up at Amy's request to trap the slayers like rats in this city. "So how do we fight back?"

Buffy shrugged and Xander covered for her. "We need to find a way to reach Dracula or find Aiko."

Spike just smirked. "Red's magic can't teleport us out."

Willow frowned. "No, but I can put you anywhere in the city."

Everyone took in what was a losing battle Spike spoke up first. "I'll take the blue meanie and see if we can find your rogue slayer."

"Need a little extra muscle." Kara offered.

Spike smirked. "That's quite alright princess I'm a master at finding slayers."

"And killing them." Clark adds.

Kara shot Clark such a glare Dawn thinks Clark would be on fire if Kara wasn't wearing blue. "I can take care of myself Kal. I'm the same age as you."

"Don't take it personal Kara, it just means Smallville cares about his cousin." Lois teased.

"I can tell you that one from experience." AC adds.

"Alright enough." Buffy cuts them off. "Girls keep your patrol up you feel different return to your safehouse ASAP. People directly under my command. Dawn, Clark you're both under house arrest tonight.

Kara wasn't staying here now. "Yeah I'm definitely going with Spike now."

* * *

><p>Soon enough the hotel emptied in an exodus as everyone went to thier own safehouses. Buffy stayed to mind the hotel. She sent Angel and Lois out to patrol and Spike, Kara, and Illyria to try to track Aiko. Giles, Willow, and Xander were on research leaving Clark and Dawn free to go their room after 20 minutes of attempting research.<p>

Clark got in the room and Dawn was pacing the floors. That was never a good sign. "Alright so what's up with Davis?" Clark asked.

Dawn stopped pacing and did her best to calm down and collect herself before she started. "Clark I learned a lot from Schierke. One of the first things she taught me was how to sense the Od of all living creatures. Do you know what that means?"

Clark thought back to Isabelle and his time in the fortress. "Yeah, it means you can sense their life force. Their spirit energy, so how do I look?"

Dawn smiled. "Like an overgrown boyscout covered in sun just like Kara but it's more than that. I can sense their power and intent so I can tell you Spike's not even thinking about hurting Kara."

Clark catches on. "So Davis is evil. I'm not his biggest fan but I don't get evil from him."

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. I can't sense any energy off him. It's like a piece of him is missing."

Clark rolled his eyes last thing they need is a rogue kryptonian right now. "Right now Davis is on our side so let's just save the inquisition for later it might just be a side effect of being a clone."

Dawn nodded in agreement their plates are definitely full right now anyway.

"So sensing Od. What else can you do now?"

"Telepathy with the right strings and some hair." Clark hears Dawn in his head as she shows a black lock of his hair tied to her finger.

"I can make a weapon blessed by the spirits it just takes 3 months to make." Dawn said out loud pulling out the orange dagger from earlier. "Blessed by the fire spirits. Your axe was blessed by the lightning spirits and since we can't find any nth metal and we're about to fight a witch I suggest you keep it with you."

"How about the stick thing you did on that vampire?" Clark asked.

"Hypnosis." Dawn filled in. Now she caught her breath before she came out with the big one. "Also I have the power to summon powerful spirits."

"Powerful spirits?" Clark asked.

"Yes I summon powerful spirits to cut loose with all kinds of attacks. Fire, water, rot, barriers." Dawn said.

"There has to be a balance for that kind of power." Clark said.

Dawn pouted. When did he get so smart? "There is. When I'm summoning spirits I'm in such a deep trance that I'm defenseless."

Clark sat there and took it all in Dawn got so much more powerful in the past 2 weeks but according to her it was 6 months. Now he's curious. "So who wins in a fight you or Willow?"

"Willow" Dawn answered without a moment's hesitation. "It's still not even a contest but now I know things she doesn't so I can add wicca backup to watcher jr."

Clark laughed. "So does wicca backup know a way out of LA?"

"Not a clue" Dawn answered. "How about you Superboy what do you got?"

Clark simply shrugs his shoulders. "I've got nothing. I can't even get to the fort- the fortress."

Dawn is surprised as Clark is in his drawers going through things. "Hey what are you doing?"

Clark was rummaging through looking for something. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? I missed a couple steps in your plan." Dawn said.

Clark started to explain. "Every trick you and Willow tried here to get us out of LA failed because something is blocking magic here for us to get out. Oh there it is."

Dawn looked on in confusion trying to understand what Clark's up to. Clark held up what he was looking for, the key to the fortress.

"Found my key." Clark said with a smile.

Dawn put a hand over her heart in fake hurt. "I thought I was your key?"

"You are my key." Clark says kissing her on the forehead. "However I need this key. Unlike all your spells this one isn't powered in LA all the magic we set up to take me to the fortress-"

"Is in Smallville" Dawn says doing her little victory dance that she got it first. Clark just smiles it's one of Dawn's quirks and he loves that woman wings and all.

"Will it work?" Clark asked.

"I-I don't know let's go find Willow." Dawn said practically pushing Clark out of the room.

Clark and Dawn came downstairs and saw something confusing. Faith and Andrea were sitting down on the couch handcuffed. Angel and Buffy talking to a blond girl neither recognized. Xander holding back Lois or at least desperately trying to. Dawn and Clark walk over to Willow to find out what's going on.

"Will what's up?" Dawn asked.

"That's a friend of Angel's who is a cop her name is Kate." Willow answered.

"Why did she arrest Faith and Andrea?" Dawn realized how stupid that sounded. "OK I know why but why now?"

"To find the one called Angel."

The three turn around and see the dark skinned man probably Kate's partner in Willow's and Dawn's eyes. Clark just smiles knowing its Jonn.

"So what do you want?" Dawn asked.

Jonn turned to Clark. "Clark Kent you are under arrest."

"No way" Faith said. Clark was the most innocent in the group what could he have done.

"What are the charges?" Willow asked somewhat taken back by this.

"Multiple counts of robbery, and destruction of private and police property."

Jonn put the cuffs on him and Clark was doing everything he could not to laugh at the scene. "OK Mr. Kent or should I say Kal we can talk here or at the station your choice."

"Holy crap" Dawn said. "Kal's real, I thought you were just playing up the bad boy card."

"It's real D he still uses the name to skip lines at clubs." Faith adds.

"Why would I lie oh never mind." Clark will take that as a compliment before Jonn leads him upstairs to a room.

* * *

><p>Clark enters the room and effortlessly breaks the cuffs. "So how did you get in here?"<p>

"I followed you from Smallville Kal El and got stuck here. I came to warn you that the last phantom is coming for you." Jonn said noticing Clark just giving a smile. "What is it?"

"He came he saw he didn't quite conquer." Clark said. "I hit it with the crystal right before the lights went out."

Jonn was taken back by this. The last phantom was supposed to be far stronger than that crystal it shouldn't have worked. Perhaps Jor El had over estimated it. "Be on your guard Kal El you never know what's coming next."

Clark laughed at the advice. "Believe me I'm getting that."

The two aliens get out of the apartment and Clark starts. "So what are you going to tell your partner?"

"Nothing" Jonn said. "She hasn't been a cop in years."

"So any idea how to get out of LA I'm going nuts without the sun." Clark joked.

"You there isn't a single Oreo in this entire city anymore." Jonn joked.

* * *

><p>Faith looked at the pair coming down. How the hell did he do that? Clark is the only person she knows that can get arrested talk to the cop for a bit, make a friend and have the charges dropped. She's got to learn his secret. The blond talking to Angel looked at the scene.<p>

"You're not arresting him." Kate asked.

"I'm as much of a cop as you are Ms. Lockley." Jonn answered.

Faith rolled her eyes and had her mouth open in shock. "Wait just a minute you mean to tell me that you guys aren't even cops. Why am I not surprised? All of this was to talk Clark wasn't it." Faith should have known they weren't cops when Jonn got the jump on her how did he do that.

Kate quickly realizes Jonn had his own reasons for going. "So did you tell you friend what he needed to know."

"He knows" Jonn said. "Let's head out detective they have their own fight just like we do."

"Yeah, I'm sure Nina and Gwen are driving Conner nuts as we speak." Kate replied.

Jonn and Kate leave the hotel. Andrea and Faith break free of their cuffs. Faith turns to Clark since this was just a way to get him and Jonn obviously knows something is different since he hid it from Kate. "So what's up?"

Clark turned to Faith. "He came to warn me about the phantom a little late on that one."

"Yeah but that was a fun day. D and your faces were so funny when me and Angel."

Dawn's ears picked up the conversation. "Faith finish that sentence and you will spend the rest of your life thinking your Giles' wife."

Andrea got up stretching and getting movement back in her wrists. "Something I should know about Clark."

"No" Clark and Dawn say in union.

Faith smiles and hits Andrea in the arm signaling its time to go. The two slayers leave. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Lois and Giles enter the room. Angel goes right to the door with sword in hand likely to continue patrolling. Willow starts off. "Dawn told us about your idea and it should work."

Clark smiled. "Good so what time do we leave."

"You don't" Buffy answered.

"Taking a kryptonian is the easiest way to reach Transylvania from Smallville." Clark reminded her.

Buffy looked at him. Head slayer of course she knows that. "Which is why Kara is on her way back. Her, Lois and Xander are going."

Clark knows time is of the essence here so he asks. "What can Kara do that I can't?"

"She's a slayer." Buffy says.

"She's faster than you." Dawn added.

"She has Nth metal to protect her from Dracula's magic." Giles finished.

Clark turned to Xander. "I walked right into that didn't I?"

"Pretty much CK." Xander said.

"So if Kara is so great why are Xander and Lois going?" Clark asked.

Dawn had a laugh at this. She couldn't help it. Lois noticed and knew something was up with Xander and Dracula. Lois has to get this story. "Ok what's so funny about Xander being chosen to see Dracula?"

Dawn has gotten a control over her laughter and started. "It's just until Clark and the justice bros. showed up Dracula was Xander's guy BFF."

"Hey" Xander protested. "He helped me deal with Anya's death and I taught him how to ride a motorcycle. It was just something I needed to do. Get away from it all you know."

Well if Lois wasn't going before she definitely is now. "Next time try Vegas." The scene is cut off as a red and blue blur enters and takes form as Kara. "What's the situation?"

Kara listens as Buffy retells the story. As the three get ready to leave Kara turns to Clark "Can you go out and cover for me. Give Spike a hand."

Clark rolled his eyes there's about a dozen different answers he can give to that but he'll go for Kara. "Yeah sure." Clark pulls off the blue rock and puts it in the little lead box in his pocket. In a blur he's out the door and after Spike. Kara grabs the key while Lois and Xander grab hold of her and the three disappear in a white light Smallville bound.

* * *

><p>Spike and Illyria are working on finding the missing slayer he's got traces of a scent but not much else. They're startled when Clark shows up in a blur. "What happened to the super slayer?" Spike asked.<p>

Clark glared at the vampire. "She's busy so you get me. Find the girl?"

"No but she's close. So follow me." Spike said.

Clark turned on his X-ray vision before putting the blue rock on and took a better look. He saw a strung up skeleton and realized the worst has happened. "Guys I found her."

The three went over and saw Aiko strung up lying dead. All her blood has been drained out and a message has been carved into her stomach. The three look at it and it's in Japanese one of the few languages where the people there don't know a single word of. Clark is gone in a blur and back with Giles. He'll spare Dawn seeing this since Aiko is Dawn's age. Giles is sickened at first before he does his job as watcher. Giles face darkens.

"Bloody hell" Giles muttered.

"That can't be good you said bloody." Clark said.

Illyria stood confused. "There is blood in hell?"

Spike laughs. "It's a figure of speech blue it means bad. So what are they telling us?"

Giles translated the message. "Soon the army of slayers will end. A new age will begin on earth an age of power and strength. She will return."

Clark and Giles share a troubling stare between Amy and the super vamps this was the last thing they expected. The stare does not get past Spike and Illyria. "Look at that blue we're on the outside again." Spike says knowing the scoobies know all about Clark, Kara, and Davis.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Before we came here we were warned by The First about two threats coming to the planet. One is called Doomsday and the other one The First just called it she. You wouldn't know of these creatures would you?"

Spike had thought for a while and came out and said. "No Rupert not a thing. How about you blue?"

"All names mean little to me." Illyria said.

Clark just took a breath and calmed down when he noticed it. The sky was covered in fog and not it's usual black. Oh crap. "Guys it's a-"

'Ixwha' the sound heard as a green spear entered Clark's back and came through his stomach.

A vampire smiled looking at his fallen foe he pulled the spear breaking a piece off in Clark's wound as he pulled it out. He looked to the others and smiled. "I think the word your friend was looking for is TRAP."

* * *

><p>Back at the motel Buffy and Xander are having a conversation through computers each blessed by Willow to make this conversation possible.<p>

"A motorcycle, all of this is happening because of a motorcycle and a poker game. We're in hell because Dracula blew a hand." Buffy said furiously.

"I know my mas-Dracula said Amy cheated." Xander replied.

Buffy grunted unable to believe this. "So how are Dracula and Lois getting on?"

Xander rolled his eye. "You just couldn't resist could you."

Buffy smiles. "Nope, not even Clark can stand her. I heard him call her the big sister he never wanted on several occasions."

Xander laughed. "They tease each other all the time it's like a sibling thing. When I asked about it Lois called Clark the little brother she never wanted."

Before the conversation can continue a voice is heard from behind Xander. "Manservant, let me talk to Buffy Summers."

"Yes master" Xander says letting Dracula take his seat.

Buffy looked at him. She never thought she would be having a conversation with Dracula over mystical skype of all things.

Dracula looked at the slayer with a glare. "Ms. Summers I understand sending the demon slayer to fly my manservant to me. But why did you send the other wench. She is irritating, and never shuts up when she is supposed to."

Buffy hears Lois scream. "What the hell did Count Chocula say about me?" Poor Xander.

Buffy looked at the screen with resolve. "So how do we stop vampires that move like you?"

"I will be in LA in a couple hours with your cohorts to assist you." Dracula answered.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have an entrance door." Buffy quipped.

Dracula rolled his eyes at the slayer. "The powers that were taken from me are far from my full power."

Buffy put her hand up in a mock surrender. "Relax I don't doubt your ability to get here just your reason why."

Dracula glared at Buffy through the screen. "Make no mistake I loathe you Buffy Summers. Your whole army of slayers makes me want to retch, and I'd just as soon see them wiped off the map. However nobody steals from Dracula."

* * *

><p>Author's notes.<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Slayers vs...Bunnies?


	23. Wolves at the Gate part 2

Clark laid on the floor watching the fight. Illyria was swatting them away like they were nothing to her Spike was clearing a path for all the good it did and Giles was holding his own. Clark laid there thinking it wouldn't do any good. It doesn't matter how may times you kill them. If you don't burn them they'll just keep coming back. Clark hobbles over to Aiko's body and covers it she deserves a funeral before shouting out. "Get behind me." Illyria moved first not questioning the apparent god even if he is wounded. Giles got behind him not knowing what Clark's up to he's already stabbed and weakening quickly. Spike gets behind and smiles seeing Clark's eyes turn red. Clark doesn't even bother holding back as everyone is safe. The whole street is doused in flame killing every vamp there.

Giles rolled his eyes at Clark. "You couldn't leave one alive."

Clark glared at him getting stabbed tends to stop anyone from being a good person for the time. "Sorry Giles I'll try to remember that next time I get stabbed in the back and radiation poisoned."

Giles moves quickly and examines the kryptonite shard. "It's in too deep to pull out here. We've got to get him back to the hotel."

Spike and Illyria each put Clark over a shoulder and carry him to the nearest car Giles finds. Giles hotwires the car in no time Clark swear he hears the librarian say something about a bicycle before Spike goes back for Aiko's body and they're off.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel Buffy is waiting for Dracula's arrival wondering how long he'll be. She really doesn't want his help but they're in trouble deep trouble. This entire nothing is driving her nuts with waiting. She wishes something would happen. Oh god no she doesn't. Well it was just a thought right nothing bad ever happened because of a thought wish right. At that point Giles comes in holding the doors open as Spike and Illyria enter lugging a bloody Clark in.<p>

'Nice going Summers' She chastises herself.

Dawn came downstairs having a tea but if Giles asks its coffee. She refuses to accept the Englishman had turned her. She came down and saw a sight horrifying to her. Clark was laid out on the couch with Giles trying to remove kryptonite with pliers. She instantly froze up from the blood thinking back to Tara. Buffy hears a cup shatter and turns around to see her sister.

"Go get Willow." Buffy orders.

Dawn just stands there frozen in fear. How did this happen? No one in LA even knows of kryptonite. Buffy looks and sees Dawn paralyzed in fear she grabs her sister and shakes her back to reality.

"I know you want to help him. The best way to do that is to get Willow." Buffy said as she sent Dawn running up the steps searching for the redhead.

Kara came through the door being near Dracula made her skin crawl so she flew here once they were back in helLA. Her eyes instantly lit up. "Kal El!" She instantly ran to her cousin before the weakness took her. The one time the slayer gene is a curse just as she absorbs sunlight a lot quicker than Clark does she also absorbs kryptonite. She collapses right at his side.

Buffy rolled her eyes seeing the head strong nature is hereditary. "Spike get her out of here." Spike cradled up Kara in his arms which wasn't an easy task considering her molecular structure. He got her right out of the hotel as the two witches run down the steps. "Hold him down." Willow orders Buffy.

Buffy holds Clark down as Willow puts her hand over her head and over Clark's wound. The kryptonite floats out of Clark and into Willow's hand. Clark passes out from the pain and Willow hands it to Dawn whom quickly locks it in the nearest lead box she can find. Willow looks to the door. "Kara you can come in…" Willow sees Kara already over to Clark. "Help me get him to his and Dawn's room and I can set him up with a nice solar treatment. I'd do it here but-"

"We're expecting the lord of the dead." Kara supplied lifting Clark with one hand over her shoulder.

"Also the owner of the hotel and Spike we know a lot of vampires." Willow added.

Kara put Clark down on the bed and Willow said some Latin mixed some disgusting smelling herbs and before long there was a little mini sun right over his head letting him heal up and recharge. Dawn comes in the room and changes into human form under the fake sun and Willow and Kara leave giving the two their privacy. Willow goes downstairs and Kara starts to but stops after she puts her blue K bracelet on. Seeing Clark like that was just the last straw. Kara just punches the wall once and then goes into a fury ripping the wall to shreds. Spike was the first upstairs after putting Aiko's body down. With vampire hearing he heard her tantrum.

"Go away Spike." Kara said.

Spike was startled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"No one else smells like cigarettes and cheap booze." Kara answered even without her enhanced senses Spike reeked but then again they've been in hell and a shower isn't top priority.

"Bugger I was going for booze and cheap smokes." Spike joked.

Kara just rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

Spike talked before she was out of earshot, "Pet your cousin will be fine he's a tough guy. Even with that thing in him he still killed all the vamps."

"It's not that." Kara muttered.

"Oh what is it then?" Spike asked.

"Everything, everything's wrong nothing is what it is supposed to be like." Kara shouted.

Spike knows things are bad here but he knows the sun will be up at some point he hopes. "We'll get everything back the sun the scythe the whole."

"No" Kara stopped him there tear in her eye. "In my life everything is wrong. My home is gone and it's not coming back everyone I know except for Kal El is gone. Kal El is supposed to be a sweet little toddler and not my age. And to top it off I failed Aunt Lara in a big way. It was my job to protect him and I failed."

"Pet no one here is psychic you had no way of knowing what would have happened. And if you had stayed we might have been putting you in the ground."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"It took a while for your cousin to get that bad. You looked just as bad in moments." Spike said.

"He warned me about the green rocks I thought he was kidding." Kara said.

"The stop sign doesn't strike me as the practical joke type. The little red and gold guy however well I think we dodged a bullet there." Spike joked earning a smirk from Kara before she returned to a serious face.

"I'm going to kill every last vampire in this city that had a hand in this." Kara said in a war cry.

"You and the Niblet working together remind never to try to kill Clark." Spike said dead serious.

Kara stood confused. "Wouldn't Buffy terrify you a lot more than Dawn?"

Spike glared at Kara. "You tell anyone one this you will suffer a very painful accident. To this day Dawn Summers is still the scariest woman on this planet to me. Buffy and Illyria just smack me around and say they'll dust me good and proper. Dawn however after finding out I attacked Buffy gave me this short talk about how much better I am than her. Than she reminded me that I have to sleep at some point and when I do she'll light me on fire in my sleep. I still have nightmares that I wake up and she's there with a match."

Kara laughed at the image Spike put in her head. As she started to go towards Clark's room.

* * *

><p>Giles and Willow stood there watching Buffy. Buffy just sat there with Aiko's body. It was another one. Another girl cut down before her life could barely begin. Aiko was good. Good enough to run her own cell. None of that mattered now as she was just another victim in the fight between good and evil. Giles nudged Willow and they went into Angel's office.<p>

"I know Buffy's upset now but if we don't do something soon she could be cradling a lot more bodies. We need to get her to move." Giles said.

"You're right." Willow nods she knows time is running out and catatonic Buffy is no good. "We need Oliver."

Giles looked at Willow cleaning his glasses. "When I said she needs to move."

Willow laughed at the sight. "I mean get him here to talk to her Rupert. Ever listen to them on the phone when their both off duty he can say one wrong thing and she'll yell at him for two hours."

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up feeling completely reenergized. He hasn't felt this good in weeks. He looks up and sees the source why. A little sun made to help him heal up and recharge from the damage the kryptonite did. He feels movement on his chest and looks down to see Dawn asleep on his chest in human form thanks to the mini sun. Dawn's eyes start opening and she let's out a smile seeing Clark awake he looked like hell when they brought him in.<p>

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Dawn asked.

"No, I just woke up a second ago." Clark assured her.

Dawn got up and glared at him. "You ran off on your own again."

Clark hugged her and protested. "I was with Spike, Illyria, and Giles when it happened. It would have been Kara in here and not me. I told you I'm working on that."

Dawn smirked and hit him with a pillow quickly realizing how stupid it was as the pillow exploded on impact making it rain feathers. Both shared a laugh until Dawn started kissing Clark and Clark just lost all logic and held her as tight as he would risk. Their interrupted as Kara loudly announces her coming presence.

"Kal El I'm coming to the door you know what I want to see. Pants, pants on everybody." Kara opens the door and to her relief the two are fully clothed although she wishes Clark would get changed with all the blood on his shirt. "Oh good your dressed."

Clark smirks at his cousin. "Welcome back."

Kara was nervous trying to speak. She knows Clark doesn't like Spike and the only reason he was out there was because she asked. "I just wanted to say I'm"

Clark puts his hand up and tells her to stop. "I knew the risks when I came here Kara. This wasn't your fault."

"I still feel guilty is there anything I can do?" Kara asked.

Dawn was in thought for a couple seconds before she realized as long as that sun ball was up she was human again. "You can give us some time to get our heads together."

Kara smiled. "OK"

Kara left and Clark turned to Dawn. "Time to get our heads together?"

"I had to tell her something." Dawn said getting up and locking the door she quickly turned around and hopped on top of Clark. "We're both healthy and back to ourselves for the time being. I say we make the most of Willow's little pres-" Dawn's words were cut off when Clark started kissing her coming to a similar decision.

* * *

><p>Oliver came into the hotel after getting a phone call from Willow. He hated being separated from Buffy when he was given his own cell in LA but it had to be done. They saved a lot more people separately and thanks to Oliver Queen getting the message out most people barricaded their homes and didn't invite anyone in keeping casualties to a minimum. Oliver saw Buffy with Aiko's body and just sat with her for about 5 minutes then he started. "If you're just gonna sit there we'll go without you. We'll have Bart lead the slayers."<p>

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Smartass" Buffy quipped.

"Ah so your talking now" Oliver quipped. "I'm really good at my job."

"I have been thinking about what to do next." Buffy tells him.

Oliver looks her in the eyes. "And that would be?"

"I have no idea." Buffy tells him honestly. "If I did I'd be doing it."

The gears spin in Oliver's head. "How about capturing one and making him talk?"

"Faith tried that a once a while back. Didn't have the best results." Buffy said.

"Well if we don't do something soon all the girls are going to lose their powers anyway right." Oliver said.

Buffy groaned realizing he was right. "Even if we can catch one they turn to air. How are we supposed to catch them?"

"I'm assuming you've considered using Carolina's grasp." A European voice said.

Buffy and Oliver turn around Willow and Giles get out of Angel's office hearing the new voice seeing a European man in a top hat.

"You're not complete idiots right?" Dracula asked.

"Oh good it's you." Buffy said in scathing sarcasm.

"And Xander" Willow said cheerfully as Xander lugged in 4 suitcases at the same time.

"Where's Lois?" Kara asked coming down the steps with Spike.

Lois comes in and walks right by Xander clearly frustrated. Xander looks at her. "You know you could help with some of this stuff."

Lois rolled her eyes. "He's your master you do it."

"So who's grasping Caroline's what now?" Buffy asked bringing the conversation back to what's important right now.

"It's a rudimentary containment spell I'll teach it you your witch when she's ready." Dracula said before turning to Aiko's body. "Is anyone going to finish this?"

Kara growls at the comment knowing it could have very easily been Clark.

Dracula turns to Kara. "Don't think you can intimidate me because you have the ability to fly slayer. You should show me some respect."

Kara ripped her bracelet off in anger. "I should kill you on principle."

Dracula glared at Kara. "I don't die like the normal vampire."

Kara's eyes glow red and she exhales cold steam. Spike smiles and says. "You might want to tread lightly Vlad. Kara here can kill you in a lot of abnormal ways. You don't have my 11 pounds by any chance do you."

"Next time William." Dracula replied.

"Ponce" Spike replied.

Buffy took in the scene and just moved on they had more important things to do. "Alright enough Kara go upstairs and get Clark and Dawn. Willow start…grasping. Xander, Lois, Oliver spread the word empty the safe houses we're going to war and we're getting our scythe back.

* * *

><p>Amy Madison looks on at the sight in a couple hours they'll be ready to begin. She walks over to a man that is for all extensive purposes inside out and instead of being repulsed she puts his arm around her. "The lens is almost ready we're just about there."<p>

Warren Mears smiles at this resurrected at the cost of Kennedy's life just to strike at the slayer's heart. "Did you handle the magic on the gozer bomb?"

"Of course who do you think you're dating?" Amy said. "Did you finish those cyber upgrades because without them I'll only last about 10 seconds against Willow?"

"Daddy's got you covered babe think I'd risk losing you?" Warren said before turning to Amy. "Let's hope this works."

Amy frowned. "Yeah I don't want to see plan b even start. Where's Toru?"

Warren smiled. "Getting his boys well mostly his girls but they're ready for a fight."

* * *

><p>A vampire Ren stands at his assigned place. He was never one for taking orders but Toru has been scaring the hell out of him lately. His methods of dealing with failure are a lot more brutal and his feedings are a lot more animalistic. Speaking of feedings he could use an unwilling victim himself. He thought it would be paradise here with no sun. But thanks to the slayers getting Oliver Queen on TV there was no where near as much people out in panic as there should have been. Ren swears people would commit cannibalism if someone rich enough tells them to.<p>

"Mister please you have to help us." Ren smiled seeing two girls running up each in schoolgirl outfits both in white shirts one in a short red dress and blond hair the other another in a black dress and brown hair.

"What's the matter ladies?" He asked in fake concern.

"We were at a party when the sun went out. We were safe in there until vampires threw a Molotov in." The blond said.

The brown hair girl started "Thank god you came along when you did. We were so scared."

Ren looked in thought. Toru was going to kill whoever did this. It was his command to not burn the people of LA out until Buffy and Faith were dead and the spell dealt with the others. He wonders who was stupid enough to jump the gun. "Come on it's not safe out here." He tells the girls. "I'll walk you home."

Ren thinks he's in heaven two meals all to himself. They walk up to an alley and a fight breaks out between the girls.

"I'm not going in there." The brown haired girl said.

"Don't be such a worry wart there hasn't been a single one and we're almost home. What do you think?" The blonde asked turning to Ren.

Ren is fighting the urge to lick his lips. They just gave him a place to suck their blood. "Calm down it's just an alley." Ren follows the girls into the alley and vamps out when they're not looking he's ready to bite them when the brown hair girl quickly catches him with a spin kick knocking the vampire to the floor.

Lois breathed a sigh of relief that this damsel in distress act is finally over. Chloe smiled with a similar joy and glad her old Halloween costume had a purpose. Ren got up wondering what that was about and then to his horror he started using other senses besides his stomach and heard all kinds of heartbeats. He looked up high and seen dozens if not a hundred people on the rooftops surrounding the alley they were all dressed differently but with one thing in common they were all looking for a fight. His eyes focused on the center and seen Buffy Summers and Angel. One of them would have been a challenge. Fighting them together is the equivalent of signing your own death certificate. Ren turned to mist and tried to get away when the mist was hit with three very powerful gusts of wind forcing him corporeal before he was scattered to the wind. Willow looked at the weakened vampire from the roof and chanted.

"Constrix deficio" At Willow's words a magical box surrounds the vampire.

Buffy uses the crossbow Oliver gave her to spring herself down. Clark and Davis come down for Chloe and Lois and fly them to the roof. Ren looks on as the schoolgirls join their companions.

Buffy looks at Ren with a smile that would creep out Freddy Krueger. "So we figured out air burns and that puts you guys down for good. Spike"

At the sound of his name the blond vampire enters the alley gas can in hand hops onto the top of the box and Willow moves her hand letting the box open a little so Spike can pour the gas in.

"You're going to tell me everything you know in no uncertain terms, got it." Buffy ordered.

Ren nodded his head yes in genuine fear for the first time since Amy gave him these powers.

Buffy pouted in disappointment she was hoping for more of a fight but this guy was already paralyzed in fear. "So where's our scythe?"

"Toru's got it. He's held up in the Playboy mansion."

Buffy puts her arms across her chest. "He wants to reverse the spell doesn't he?"

"No" Ren nods his head. "He wants the scythe to use against three other demons in his way. Amy and her inside out friend are the ones that want to reverse the spell."

"How?" Willow asked floating down. She made an idle threat to Tess but she would depower every slayer a block near her not all of them.

"Amy has been given cyber upgrades for her spell casting to match you if you're Willow." Ren explained. "And the boyfriend made a lens to amplify the power."

Willow still knows that wouldn't work. "It will still only get a city at the most."

Buffy realizes how smart Amy was. "That's all they need."

Willow was confused at that. "What do you mean?"

Buffy just points straight up. "All our big guns are in LA Will. Satsu, Renee, Faith, me, Andrea, Kara all our big hitters are here. Amy knew I'd stop the demon army of LA and she sprung her trap wonderfully." Buffy glares at the vampire. "How long do we have and how do we get the sun back."

"Toru brought in the lawyers kill him and you get your precious sun back. The machine will be ready in a couple hours."

Willow was in shock. "Doesn't give us much time."

Buffy agreed they need to move now. "Everyone get ready we're going in 20 minutes. Spike burn him."

Ren's face lit up in horror. "You said you'd let me go."

"No I didn't." Buffy coldly reminded him. "Spike burn him."

"With what?" The blond vampire asked.

"Your…lighter" Buffy said like it should be obvious.

"I quit pet have you seen me light up in the past 3 weeks?" Spike asked.

Buffy was taken back by this even with a soul he still smoked. "Why would you quit? Big C is not really an issue with you?"

"True" Spike conceded. "But once your organs flash fry from the inside smoking loses its appeal."

Before the fight can continue Davis shoots a beam into the cage and Ren combusts in a ball of fire. "You're welcome." The paramedic said just happy he doesn't have to wear his blue rock anymore the big fight is here.

* * *

><p>One of the few perks about a relationship between a gargoyle and a kryptonian the whole sky is a quiet place to talk.<p>

Dawn looks at Clark hoping he's up for this she sees he's in his blur get up which usually means he's up for a fight but he was just stabbed. "Are you sure you're up for this."

Clark loves Dawn but the girl is very protective. "Dawn I'm up for it. I haven't felt this great in weeks. Besides this time I came prepared." Clark said pointing to the axe on his back. He hates that he's likely going to have to use it but he won't sit back and see girls and friends fight and die when he can do something.

Dawn just nods knowing it's a losing battle Kent or El they all have huge stubborn streaks and she can live with it. "So what do you want to do when the sun comes up?"

"Move to Scotland." Clark jokes earning him a smack from Dawn.

"You know what I mean." Dawn says.

"I was thinking we'd train with Buffy early in the morning." Clark started before he was cut off by Dawn. "What do I need to be trained in?"

"How to use a staff." Clark said like it should be obvious.

It had never even crossed Dawn's mind to use a staff as a weapon she described it as too primitive but with her new magic it would be handy. Especially if she yeah that's an idea. Dawn quickly realizes it might be a good time to talk. "Sounds like a plan but I'll let Giles train me how to use a staff. So how will we spend the rest of the day?"

"Traveling the world unless Buffy needs us." Clark answered. "Except for Sunday I'm going to train with Jor El then."

"Can you make that another day?" Dawn asked she likes the weekends especially if she can spend them with Clark.

"I can make it another day." Clark assures her and then lightens the mood. "Just not Tuesday"

Dawn was confused by that. "Why not Tues- Oh very funny." Dawn says giving chase to Clark who quickly flees to the clouds for cover.

"Clark get back here and die like a man." Dawn says hunting the sky. Clark descends from the clouds behind her and grabs her by the waist. Dawn smiles reaching up and cupping the side of his face. "So where are we going first?"

Clark was in thought. "Somewhere peaceful, Hawaii, The Bahamas, somewhere nice where we can just rest after all this."

Dawn smiled. "I can't help but notice all these nice places you picked have me in a bikini."

"That's just a perk." Clark said. "Isn't my fault I fell for a beautiful woman."

"You sweet talker you." Dawn joked. "Let's save this for after the battle besides with Amy here I might get my body back." Dawn's face turned serious again. "You be careful out there."

"You too" Clark said as the two flew back down.

* * *

><p>"You want this to count as our first date. What is wrong with you Harris?" Lois shouted. Who in their right mind would consider this as an ideal first date opportunity?<p>

"Just hear me out on this." Xander requests. "First dates are ALWAYS awkward right? There's so much pressure. You have to worry about what to say, and what to wear and what to do. I get the nervous just thinking about it."

Lois still looked confused. "Is there a first date that doesn't make people nervous?"

"Exactly my point." Xander said. "And that's just the beginning of the date. Then, assuming it goes well, you have to worry about THE END. 'Is it too early to go for the kiss?'"

"We've already kissed you lug head. Just ask Smallville." Lois pointed out.

"But we haven't had a 'Date Kiss'. That makes all the difference," Xander said. Lois is starting to feel like she's dating Willow with this crazy rant.

Lois just shakes her head back and forth. "So let me get this straight Harris you want tonight to be our first date. You want our first date to be in hell. On a night where you have." She puts a finger up. "Dressed me and my little cuz up like schoolgirls." Another finger goes up. "Used us as bait against a vampire." She raises one last finger. "And to cap off our fun night doused a vampire in gasoline and torched him. This is not a date. Our first date will involve a monster truck show or something you come up with. It will not involve an army of slayers. It will not involve Robin Hood and his merry men, one of whom is my ex. It will not involve three kry- krazy powerful demons. And most important of all it will not involve the guy from the cereal box being six feet from us."

"I am not Count Chocula." Dracula complains as he checks his sword knowing how important it is to the fight. "Besides I would never go on a date with the two of you. Even if you begged."

Lois grabbed Xander and kissed him. She pulls back with a smile seeing she reduced Xander to the mindset of a little boy with the smile he has on. "That however was a first date kiss. So now you have nothing to worry about ya big baby."

Xander cups Lois' face and the two return to kissing. "Please stop that." Dracula pleaded.

They don't.

* * *

><p>The whole team arrives close to the Playboy mansion on different rooftops it's time to start. They look on and see vampires heavily scattered all over the yard. Angel is the first to speak. "There are hundreds of them if not a thousand."<p>

"Yeah and Miss March has field command." Spike joked.

"Clark how many are on the inside." Buffy said.

"Another couple hundred." Clark answered.

Gunn was startled and reacted. "Did stupendous man just look through the wall?"

Kara turned to Gunn. "It doesn't stand for that and yes he did." Kara took offense to that since she is in her costume too cameras might still be on inside.

"B how do we slay so many when they can just pull themselves back together?" Faith asked.

Lois turned to Dracula. "Don't suppose you have any bright ideas."

Dracula glared at her. "On exterminating vampire. Isn't that your little crew's area of expertise."

"We need to get in get the scythe and get Toru." Buffy said decisively. "What we need is a diversion. Anyone have any ideas."

"I got a good one." Dawn said waving her hand. "I just need Clark, Spike, and Davis' help."

Buffy gives them all a look and the three follow Dawn. "Me, Kara, Andrea, Illyria, Angel, Xander, Lois, Oliver, Dracula and Willow will be the team that sneaks in. Everyone else wait for Dawn's signal and then attack." Buffy turns to her sister. "What is the signal?"

Dawn gets an evil smile. "When you see it you'll know until then. Everyone stay on the roof." Dawn walks off with the three she accidentally bumps into AC. They were crowded rooftops to say the least. The four leave for a less crowded rooftop higher up and now all they can do is wait for the new witch.

The group lies in wait for 15 minutes until Kara picks something up with superhearing and is confused by the noise. "Do you guys hear that?" The kryptonian slayer asked.

The group looks up and some of the slayers see a pure black blur. "You mean the blurry guy?" Satsu asked.

"No that was Davis." Kara replied like it should have been obvious. "I meant" Her eyes bug out "that." She says as a wave of water comes down the block and to her and everyone else's shock and smashes into the vampires and the mansion. Buffy sees vampires boiling in the wave and realizes it's made of holy water. This has to be the distraction. Buffy isn't even surprised considering they nearly killed Clark which to her sister was the equivalent of trying to kill Angel when Buffy was a teenager. Ask Spike or Faith it was a very bad idea. Before the wave can get too far to innocent people it is doused in a red light and converted to steam. Buffy sees the chance now as vampires that weren't broken by the wave are now blinded and in pain from the steamy fog.

"Alright those of you with me we're going in. Everyone else Buffy's first rule of fighting."

"Don't Die." The massive army of slayers replied simultaneously Faith included.

"That's my girls." Buffy says as her look turns to concern as at least a 100 bats fly out of the mansion in Dawn's direction.

Clark and Spike sit there awaiting the onslaught. Spike looked at Dawn whom was essentially in a coma right now next to an empty bottle of holy water. "Shouldn't we wake the little bit."

Clark wishes he can but he won't after the warning Dawn gave him. "She's talking to very powerful spirits right now she said waking her up before she does so on her own will be very dangerous for her."

Spike stops as he smells the gypsy magic on its way here. "Smell that red and black."

Clark nodded and stood waiting. "I hear that." Spike took his sword out getting ready for the fight.

The horde of bats quickly approaches and Clark just calms down and breaths deep and blows. Clark quickly goes to heat vision and burns the heap of bodies left from the wind attack. Dawn opens her eyes in relative calm using her staff to help her up. She sent Davis to stop her spell before it hurt anyone and she knew Spike and Clark would fight tooth and nail to protect her from anything they threw at her.

"So did my spell work it was my first summoning?" Dawn asked.

Spike laughed. "Did it work? I was considering taking a swim until mega demon number 3 vaporized the water."

Dawn smiled in victory. "Let's go help the others."

Clark nodded taking off with Spike and Dawn in each arm joining the fray.

* * *

><p>Buffy's group runs in as the guards abandoned the door fighting Faith and their army. Her and Dawn are going to have a very long sisterly chat over that 'diversion'. As they make their way upstairs Buffy can't help but notice it's all going to plan. They make it to the top floor to see a vampire holding the scythe who Buffy assumes is Toru. She walks over to collect the scythe.<p>

Willow watches the scene but she suddenly feels weak and latches onto Xander for support.

"Are you alright?" Xander asks in concern.

Willow nods no. "Something's wrong"

Buffy goes to take the scythe when her hands go straight through it and Toru. It's an illusion Uh oh. "Guys it's a" She's cut off by the real Toru trying to cut her in half with the scythe in one hand.

SNIKT

To Toru's horror the hand carrying the scythe his own hand comes clean off. Buffy catches the scythe and cuts Toru in half at the waist. When Toru's top half falls down Buffy sees her rescuer was AC and his new 'hand'.

"How did you get in here?" Buffy asked.

AC just looked at her confused. "Master of the seas" He sneaked in riding Dawn's wave he thought it was obvious.

Buffy turned to Oliver. "Do any of you guys follow orders?"

"Our hearts are in the right place." Oliver defended the league.

Toru seemingly laughs at the conversation.

Buffy rolls her eyes. "You got something you want to say halfy."

Toru pulls something out of his jacket lighter fluid and proceeds to pour it over himself. He proceeds to pull out something else a match.

"Are you out of your mind?" Buffy asks in shock.

Toru gives an evil smile. "No just trapped in this corpse but I do have one last trick." Toru drops the match and ignites himself.

In moments Toru's body combusts and a phantom emerges from its ashes. The group is startled by the creature and hold their ground even Dracula and Illyria haven't seen something like this before. The phantom flies into Kara and they both go flying through the wall. The gang runs after Kara but a blond tackles Willow out the window. Buffy can't be distracted right now despite how much she is concerned for Willow. They need to find that thing. They find the room and see Kara on the floor. Another girl on top of her with a foot on her chest. The girl looks a lot like Kara but there are differences. They had matching eyes but the new Kara had shorter blond hair more like Chloe. The girl was wearing white boots and gloves, along with a white skin tight leotard with very high cut leg holes and an opening in the chest which looked like each breast had extensive work done.

The phantom admired and looked at its new body and smiled. "This will do." It said in Kara's voice.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm mixing my 3 favorite versions of Kara here. Smallville, DCAU, and Superman/Batman Apocalypse. When rewatching Bizarro I realized I had a chance to make a Kara/Galatea fight in my story.

Up next: The cost of war.


	24. Wolves at the Gate part 3

Author's note

I only changed one little detail about Buffy to fix continuity. If you've already read it. Its not worth a re read for it.

* * *

><p>Kara laid there looking at her double. She hopes Kal El doesn't see it or even worse Spike she'll never live it down. Kara grabs her double's foot and twists it sending her spinning in mid air. Giving Kara the time needed to recover. The phantom lands in a smile at all its new power. Kara stared at it and the phantom's eyes turned blue as Kara's turned red. The two beams collided as steam kept rising from the middle. Neither gains an inch as they both stop their attack.<p>

The phantom smiled. "That was different. So if ice is in my heat vision then that means." The phantom takes a deep breath and Kara quickly takes one to match. The phantom blows fire from her mouth and Kara uses her Super breath once again no one gets hit with anything.

Kara observed her double's abilities and asked. "What are you?"

The phantom smirked walking towards her. "I'm you sweetie just a little more bizarre."

* * *

><p>The rest of the people in Buffy's group are fighting mist vamps that showed up after Kara got her double off her. Dracula turns to Buffy. "Slayer I need your witch."<p>

Buffy roundhouses one of the vampires. "Kind of busy at the moment."

"I can stop them but I require your witch." Dracula assures her.

"I can't leave them here." Buffy replies.

Illyria turns to her. "It is insulting if you think I require your assistance."

Oliver shoots one with a tazer bolt and watches him twitch. "Turn to air now."

Buffy realizes they can all handle themselves. "AC we're going down. Xander you're in charge."

Buffy runs side by side with AC and they both jump out the window. AC grabs her and shoots his hook hand into the wall as rope comes out of his hand to swing down. AC was upset about losing his hand but likes this one. He wonders who made it as they come down.

Buffy backhands a vamp and looks around. "Now if I was a witch where would I be?"

AC points Buffy's head up at Willow and Amy fighting in mid air.

"Oh come on." Buffy whined.

* * *

><p>Willow gained control after Amy's sneak attack. "Why are you doing this Amy? What did slayers ever do to you?"<p>

Amy smiled. "Her orders. If you knew what plan B was you'd be floating at my side Will."

"I doubt that." Willow answered. "Still a good guy."

Amy shrugged. "And that will get you in the ground. Incurdio" Green energy shoots out of Amy's hands knocking Willow away.

* * *

><p>Warren rushed to the control center he wasn't expecting a full on assault this early. He pulls out a metal box with a glowing orange center. "Gozer I release you take the form inside my mind and come forth through space and time." The metal box shatters and a drop of orange energy lands in Warren's hands while the rest goes flying outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside Kara and the phantom are going at it nonstop. The phantom connects with a spinning hook kick knocking Kara to her knees. It tries two more kicks while Kara's down but the Kryptonian blocks with her arms and punches the phantom in the face. The phantom uses the momentum to try to catch Kara with a spinning backfist but Kara is quick to get her arms up and blocks the attack. Kara kicks her double in the gut which makes the phantom slide across the room but does not go down.<p>

The Phantom sighed. "This is ridiculous we're too evenly matched."

Kara shrugged. "Well we think alike."

"We do not." The phantom objected as its eyes turned blue.

Kara's eyes turned red and when she was set to fire the phantom blurred over and put its hands over Kara's eyes. Kara's heat vision went off creating an explosion right in her face leaving her in a heap but conscious.

"I'm smarter." The phantom puts one hand on Kara's jaw and another on the top of her head. It would be so easy to break her neck. The phantom goes through her memories and gets a slasher smile. "Not yet" She moves her hands and simply grabs Kara by the shirt. "First Davis, then Kal El, and then you" She delivers a jaw shattering uppercut to Kara who is launched right through the roof and into the sky.

* * *

><p>Down in the streets Buffy and Faith are holding their own against the vampires which is tough because they keep regenerating. "Really need Willow's help here."<p>

Faith cuts a vampire's head off with her sword for the fifth time. "We could really use a break here B."

"I've noticed." Buffy griped then waved the scythe. "At least one threat is over."

Almost to mock her she heard a giant footstep. Buffy looked where it came from and her jaw dropped wide open of all the things.

Faith looked over. "What the f-"

* * *

><p>Clark was flying to ground zero with Spike and Dawn in tow when all three heard the footstep and looked over.<p>

Spike's eyes shot out of his head. "What sodding moron did that?"

Dawn was in shock. "Warren he's the only one geeky enough to do it."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Well at least I know what I'm fighting." Clark said dropping Dawn and Spike on the floor gently before going after it. Dawn lands and senses magic in the sky. She takes off after Willow and Amy. And Spike joins the fight on ground level.

* * *

><p>Inside Lois is fighting them to a draw. Andrea and Illyria are using their enhanced strength to knock them unconscious having abandoned the idea of killing them. Dracula is staring with serene calm and looks outside. "Manservant."<p>

"Yes master." Xander face distorts realizing what he said.

"What kind of creation is that?" Dracula asks pointing out the window.

Xander looked out and felt like a kid again. "Something a ten year old would think of. Or Warren" The realization hits and Xander begins looking through the building.

* * *

><p>Davis was outside fighting the vampires with heat vision. He looked up and saw Willow fighting another girl and Clark fighting…that can't be right. He turns to Chloe whom he's not letting out of his sight in this mayhem. "Have you ever watched Transformers growing up?"<p>

Chloe shot a vampire with a tazer bow and turned to him. "No, but I saw the movies."

"Close enough." Davis said. "Is Clark fighting Optimus Prime?"

Chloe looked over and nodded. "I think he is. Sad thing is it's not weird to me anymore."

* * *

><p>Willow was shaking the cob webs off. That was an old trick but it shouldn't have been so powerful. Amy came hovering near her with an ear to ear smirk. Her boyfriend was a genius with cybernetics and now she can bring this arrogant redhead down. Maybe she can even bring her down in more ways than one.<p>

"She never showed any fear. Kennedy right to the end she had no doubt her Willow would save her. Too bad you just cared about Dawn more huh."

Willow might not have loved Kennedy but she still felt something you can tell by her now raven black eyes.

"Shatter" Willow screams as all the cyber tech on Amy comes off and releases black smoke that enters Willow as the machines break. "Is that how you planned to beat me? A little metal you always were slow Amy."

Willow sticks her hand out and telekinetically shoves Amy into a building hard. Willow's roots were starting to go black. Willow floated to Amy looking to turn her inside out until she was tackled from behind by Dawn trying to stop her from killing Amy despite how much she would like to do it herself. Willow broke free easily enough and had a telekinetic grip on Dawn's throat causing her to choke. This was a problem for Dawn as her powers lied in either word, calm, or being close enough to use her staff or knife.

"That wasn't very bright Dawnie." Willow said tightening the grip.

In response Dawn grasped for breath while pointing at a window.

Willow looked over at her reflection and all the guilt from what she had done during her last stint as Dark Willow came back. Her black hair instantly changed back to its traditional red and her grip loosened on Dawn. "Dawnie I'm so sorry."

Dawn just hugs her. "It's Ok Will. What was that about anyway you got so much in control since then what brought that on?"

Willow gets out of the hug and starts. "I don't know…I just went for black eyes but when I popped Amy's toys…I don't know."

"Willow you should go helps Buffy." Dawn said not wanting to go a single round with Dark Willow.

"What about Amy?" Willow asked.

Dawn just smiled and pointed at the girl shaped dent in the building. "You left her embedded in the building I can take it from here."

Willow flew off to find Buffy.

* * *

><p>Clark was fighting Optimus but it was easier said then done. His whole body armor was magic as he quickly learned from the bloody hands he suffered from his first round of tornado punching. Clark was up high and saw a red and gold blur beneath.<p>

"Need a hand stretch?" Bart asked.

Before Clark can answer no a beam of Blue energy hits Optimus knocking him back a little. Clark looked down and saw a smiling Victor.

"You know when you signed on it means counting on others to help Kent." Victor joked.

"Yeah let your friends help out bro." AC quipped standing behind Victor.

Superboy, Impulse, Aquaman, and Cyborg stare at their opponent as Optimus recovers and pulls out two swords from his wrists. Each hero smiles and claims a body part.

"Arms" Clark calls out.

"Dibs on the eyes" AC said.

"Legs" Bart said.

"Spark" Victor finished.

* * *

><p>The Phantom looked at the sight outside in awe. Seeing Vampires burned alive and a couple slayers dead. She was here for her weapon now where's that Bunny girl. It didn't take long for the phantom to find Buffy at the speeds it could move at. Buffy was set to chop a vampire in half when the scythe suddenly weighed like an anvil. She couldn't move it. She looked up and seen a white gloved hand on the scythe. She knew it meant Kara lost.<p>

"Mine" With one flick of the Phantom's wrist Buffy lost her grip on the scythe and went flying through the air and straight through a window.

"B" Faith rushed the phantom that in a blur was beside Faith with its arm stuck out. Unable to stop in time Faith ran right into phantom's arm and flew 6 feet in the air and crashed down hard.

A small wave of 5 Slayers took a stand between the phantom and Faith. The phantom just smiled at the line of defense knowing they were a cell since they all had the same fighting style. "You girls just aren't that bright are you?"

Another blond rushed the phantom and threw some punches that Kara's double easily blocked. Eventually the phantom flicked her in the throat and strapped the scythe to her back watching the blond gasp for breath. She doesn't need it for them. This time a red head charged in with a high kick. The phantom caught the kick and lifted the redhead up over her head before bringing the redhead down on her knee breaking the slayer's back. The broken slayer screamed in agony until the phantom put a foot on her neck and pushed down silencing her forever. Next was an Asian slayer with a pony tail that attacked with a diving fist. The phantom caught her fist and flipped her to the ground. It grabbed her by the ponytail and bent her head back so the slayer was looking up at it. The phantom bent her other arm and drove her elbow into the Slayer's face killing her instantly. The other two tried to run away seeing their no match for her. The phantom focused its eyes and froze them. She walked right up and shattered the ice slayers to pieces like Kara had done to the demons in the alley. The phantom turned to the blond who was gasping for air and put her arm through the slayer's chest ripping her heart out. The phantom looked around and smiled seeing it took out an entire cell along with Buffy and Faith in a minute. It turned its attention back to Faith but before it could finish the brunette slayer off the phantom was hit with a massive dose of lightning. It saw Willow in the sky and quickly ran off. Willow landed and healed up Faith.

Faith got to her feet seeing the phantom tear through the girls like tissue paper she finally understood why Clark was so scared of training. Willow ran into the place Buffy crashed through and got the slayer to her feet. Buffy becoming the general turned to Willow and said. "Will you have to get to Dracula right now."

* * *

><p>Dawn took Amy from the dent in the building and brought her down to ground level. Clipping your wings is something you wanted to do on the ground. Dawn shook Amy awake and as soon as Amy's eyes shot open Dawn put her staff in her face. "Break the curse you put on me."<p>

Amy's eyes crossed over and she became a mindless meat sack. "No."

"Good" Dawn realized what Amy said. "Wait what why?"

"I'm not that weak willed like normal people you can't boss me around." Amy said.

"I'm going to have to break you aren't I?" Dawn asked no one but herself. Amy's mental defenses are too high she needs to break her spirit first. Dawn thinks back to what Willow taught her about glamours. Yeah, that will work. Dawn lifts the spell and punches Amy in the face. While she is loopy Dawn chants "Qui timetis maxime."

Amy slowly gets up and gathers up magic to attack Dawn. Compared to Willow this will be a cake walk. She turns around set to fry Dawn with all the lightning she can gather but is too scared to actually move or do anything. It can't be no, it just can't be.

"M-m-mom"

'Catherine Madison' glared at her daughter looking like she can rip her throat out at any given moment. She cupped the side of Amy's face and started. "Break the curse on Dawn Summers or our time in Sunnydale will seem like a vacation to what I do to you now."

Amy instantly started chanting and green lightning started coursing through 'Catherine' as she reverted to gargoyle Dawn and the wings, claws, and eyes disappeared she was human again and that damn curse was finally lifted.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks for the help Amy couldn't have done it without you."

Amy glared at her, "I'm still better with magic than you."

Dawn smirked. "True, but" Dawn punched her in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of her and knocking her to the ground. "I'm the better fighter."

Amy gasps for breath and mutters "Descade" teleporting away with her tail between her legs.

Dawn groaned. "Dammit"

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Xander made his way through the Mansion with Dracula and Lois at his side. They got to the top floor and when they did. They found Willow had returned flying in through a window. The four made it to Warren's room just in time to see him smash something that looked like a remote while cursing under bretah about super heroes and grabbing a lead box. Before they could grab him Amy teleported in grabbed him and they both teleported right out.<p>

Willow glared at the sight "This isn't over."

Dracula looked to Willow not really caring what that's about. "Witch, I require your assistance." Dracula says walking to the lens.

"I have a name you know." Willow said following.

* * *

><p>Outside Tess is muttering multiple profanities under breath while fighting vampires off with Gunn, Giles, and Vi.<p>

"Tess get down." Vi shouted to the other redhead.

Tess ducked and Vi staked the vampire expecting to buy them a couple seconds. To her shock however the vampire exploded into dust like every other vampire.

"Hell yeah about time we caught a break." Gunn quipped.

"Dracula brought their powers down." Giles realized.

* * *

><p>Buffy used a stake and quickly dusted 2 and to her surprise they exploded to dust like every other vampire. "Thanks Count"<p>

"B" Faith looked to her sister slayer.

After all the damage they did all the people and fellow slayers they killed. None of them are getting out of this alive. "Kill them, kill them all." Buffy orders her army.

* * *

><p>Clark's group has started their attack on the Optimus Prime demon. Bart was at its feet trying to get Optimus to squish him like a bug. AC caught a ride on Clark as the kryptonian jumped on Optimus' shoulders. AC fired his hook right into the machine's eyes messing up his depth perception and aim. Clark was burning Optimus with heat vision at his shoulder and when he made a hole in it Clark shoved his feet in and with his strength popped his arm off making sure it wouldn't land on anyone. The arm turned into orange energy before turning into nothing. Clark repeated the process on his other shoulder before grabbing AC and jumping back down. Clark and Bart both jumped on his legs and started shaking at dangerous speeds. The vibrations eventually popped him off at the knees and Optimus' torso fell to the floor as both speedsters got clear. Victor jumped on Optimus as Cyborg's hand turned into a sonic cannon. He aimed right at the center of his chest and fired. The Cybertonian's skin went from bright red to black until it changed into orange energy and dissipated making Victor fall to the floor.<p>

"Justice Bros. 1 giant robot 0" Bart quipped ruining the moment.

* * *

><p>Davis was going through the vampires with his fists he enjoyed fighting more than just staring and making them go away he was always violent save for being around Chloe. He hears a slayer scream out in pain. He turns around and sees someone that looks like Kara with a fist in the girl's stomach and breaks the girl's neck.<p>

"Monster" Davis shouted.

"You of all people shouldn't be throwing that word around Lor." The phantom replied.

"What are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Kara just a lot more bizarre sweetheart. Want to play"

"Go to hell Bizarra." Chloe said sounding a lot braver then she felt.

Davis instantly puts Chloe behind him.

"Bizarra huh, I like that. I feel like a Bizarra. Thank you Chloe." Bizarra said with a smile. "I'll kill you last."

Davis rushed the newly crowned Bizarra with murderous intent seeing all the innocent people she killed he won't let her kill another one. Bizarra grabbed him by the throat when he got close and lifted him up off the ground. "Let me break it down for you in a way you'll understand 'destroyer'." She punches Davis in the stomach so hard he coughs up blood. "I made this body from Kara's DNA which means I'm not only kryptonian like you I'm also a slayer like Kara." She punches him in the stomach again. "You chose not to learn a thing about how to fight depending on your powers. While I learned from vampires." She brought his face down to her knee and Chloe heard something in his face break but she can't do anything without kryptonite Dawn or Willow nothing will hurt her. She has to watch this and its sickening.

Bizarra looks in Davis' eyes and wonder why it hasn't started yet. He should have changed by now and she wanted to see how her new power held up against the ultimate killing machine. She looked over to Chloe and saw the look of fear in her eyes it wasn't just for her life it was for him too. Bizarra rolled her eyes as the realization hit Chloe would be dead years ago. Even if he loved it would only keep her safe for like 2 months at the most.

"You used the black rock and gave up ultimate power. What a fool." She throws Davis to the floor hard.

Davis was on his knees recovering. "If the blackouts and body count were the price for ultimate power I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You'll never understand someone like me." Davis got up and saw Bizarra was gone.

Davis turned to Chloe in a smile. Chloe smiled back until her face turned to anguish and terror. Davis wondered what that was about seeing Chloe run towards him. Davis wonders what's wrong with her or even more what's wrong with him like why is his vision going gray. He looks down and sees a stake sticking out of his chest where his heart goes. The end of the slayer scythe to be more precise. Oh god not yet he's not ready. He needs more time. He never even got to tell Chloe.

"Yeah but I don't care to." Bizarra replied ripping out the scythe and watching Davis fall and Chloe run to him. As soon as Chloe got close enough Bizarra decapitated Davis with the scythe killing him.

"I don't think you can heal that." Bizarra mocked her.

Chloe broke down in tears and fell over Davis' body muttering something under breath.

Bizarra put a hand to her ear. "You're going to have to speak up sweetheart I can't hear you even with my hearing."

"I said I am going to kill you." Chloe lunged at the phantom but it caught her hand easy enough.

"Is that right?" Bizarra said not releasing her grip. She loves this new body. Admittedly jumping into a body without a Y chromosome screwed up her body, ice, and heat powers but she can live with that. She got closer to Chloe's face and Chloe tried to punch her with her other arm. Bizarra caught her other hand and put pressure on them both forcing Chloe to cry out.

"Kiss me or I'll rip those arms right off." Bizarra demanded.

Chloe was disgusted at that but chose to get it over with and started kissing the phantom having an idea. Bizarra was enjoying the kiss until she realized something was off. Oh god Chloe's power the tiny blond is sucking the life out of her. Bizarra knocks Chloe 50 ft into the air. Before she lands as street pizza a red and gold blur appears directly under her making a mini tornado bringing her down slowly. Bizarra looks in a window and sees her skin now deformed in gray stone. She turns to find Chloe and the blur gone.

"Don't start what you can't finish Sullivan." Bizarra looked for the other blond until the red and gold blur came back and stuck a meteor rock on her chest. Bart was shocked. Instead of having the reaction it did on Clark the meteor rock actually healed her from Chloe's attack restoring her to flesh until the rock turned into a clear crystal. "Thanks zippy I feel a lot better." Bizarra throws Bart and he hits the floor hard and is knocked out.

Bizarra goes to finish him off when another blur appears in front of her and commands her. "Leave him alone."

Bizarra smiles turning to Clark. "Hello Kal El."

"The last phantom" Clark said like he was asking a question.

"In the flesh, well in Kara's flesh anyway." Bizarra replied.

Clark held up the crystal. He borrowed it from Dawn when Jonn said the phantom was coming for him.

Bizarra smiled. "Sorry Kal all me" She delivered a punch to Clark's face that knocked him into the air and down to the ground. Clark got up and wiped blood off his face reminding himself to avoid getting hit by her repeatedly.

Bizarra looked at her opponent and started approaching him. "You should just stay down. Back in the woods Kara was holding back. I won't."

Bizarra walked right to his face and went to roundhouse kick him in the face at superspeed. Clark moved as fast as he could and ducked under it catching Bizarra square in the jaw with an uppercut similar to what she did to Kara. Clark flew up after her and when they were face to face again he used a move Lois taught him and buried his feet into her stomach, dropkicking the phantom out of sight and away from everyone she can hurt. Clark flew down and was amazed at the phantom's stupidity. Did it really think Clark would cut loose on someone who can be his sister? He knows Davis is gone even a kryptonian can't survive without a head. Poor Chloe he walked over to Bart and checked to make sure he was still alive. Bart came to after a couple shakes.

"Bart are you alright."

"Muy Bueno amigo." The speedster muttered noticing Clark set to take off. "Wait, wait what are you doing."

"I'm going after her." Clark said.

"Stretch you can't go after her alone she killed Davis." Bart warned.

"Yeah and before she got to Davis she killed 15 slayers and knocked out Buffy and Faith." Clark told him having to hear the onslaught. "I'm not exactly thrilled that I have to fight the girl of…whatever is tougher then steel, but until we find Kara I'm all that's left and anyone else who tries it is signing up to be her next victim."

Bart understood he couldn't stop him. "Stretch just be careful and come back alive. Also don't use the rocks they help her more than hurt her."

Clark was confused but gathered a resolve. "Bart I need you to do something for me."

The speedsters parted Bart went to do what Clark told him to do and Clark flew after Bizarra.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Happy Holidays good will towards men all that stuff.

Davis' days were numbered as soon as I decided Clark will fly. I almost had Hamilton kill him in West Coast Rumble.

Up next: Clark and Kara vs. the Phantom as Wolves at the Gate comes to an end.


	25. Wolves at the Gate part 4

Clark was in the sky over LA looking for Kara's busty double he has to be careful now since he's all that's left until they can find Kara. Who may or may not even be alive. Clark had his ears to the sky trying to find his attacker. However the saying goes keep your ears to the ground for a good reason as Clark found out when he was nearly hit from the ground with fire breath. Clark got out of the way and Bizarra flew up with a small smile on her face. This was the fight that she was most interested in mainly because she wanted to see Kara's face when Kara finds out she killed her precious Kal El.

Bizarra gave a small smirk. "This won't save the girls for long."

Clark just looked at her. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Bizarra just laughed at that. "You were trained by Faith so you might be a better fighter. But you can't match me, not in strength and not in speed." Bizarra replied getting the scythe ready for a fight.

Clark developed a smirk of his own pulling the axe off his back that Dawn gave him. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

Bizarra rushed him with the scythe as electricity coursed through Clark's axe. Clark swung straight down and Bizarra instantly felt it even when she blocked the attack. Electricity coursed through her veins as she plummeted to the ground making a crater on impact. She recovered and shook off the cobwebs. She took a look through Kara's memories again to see how the hell Clark did that. She stopped seeing a picture of Dawn and a redhead throwing lightning at Kara.

Bizarra growled out "witch magic." Bizarra just exhales she can deal with this after Kal El. Clark flies down and swings his axe once again electrocuting the girl when she gets the scythe up knocking her away and to the ground.

* * *

><p>Back outside the mansion the army of vamps is reaching a quick end without Dracula's abilities. Dawn stabs one with her fire dagger watching him burst into flames. Buffy moves her arm in 2 quick storkes and stakes the last two.<p>

Dawn looks up and sees the perpetual night still in effect. "Where the hell is the sun?"

"It won't come back until we deal with Kara's double." Buffy replied since she was the one who had the senior partners do it.

At this point Dawn was excited as she felt a breeze of wind. She turned around and got upset when saw it wasn't the blur she was looking for.

Bart looked at Dawn's sad face. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too beautiful."

Buffy looked at the speedster. "Impulse what are you doing here?"

"I come bearing a message from my amigo." Bart replied. "Where's Willow?"

Buffy thought hard and after a minute Willow was there. "Wicca girl how can I help you?"

Bart turned he's still not sure how magic is going to stop that thing if the rock didn't. "Clark is fighting Kara's double he said he needs your help to put her down. He says he needs a sun spell."

Willow was confused he couldn't have said that. "I think you mixed up words Bart a sun spell is the last thing Clark needs. Right now he needs a meteor rock."

Bart shook his head no. "The last thing stretch needs is a meteor rock. I tried one and it actually healed her."

Buffy was in shock at this. They're screwed. "She's not affected by meteor rocks?"

Bart nods no.

Faith just has a smile. "Red he needs the sun spell."

"How can you be so sure?" Willow asks not wanting a super charged monster.

"Because I saw the thing longer than anyone here." Faith answered. "Everything about her and Kara is flipped. She has short hair and Kara has long hair. Kara's costume is a little skimpy hers is full out."

Buffy puts her hand up to stop her slayer sister. "We get it make your point."

Faith smiled. "The point is everything about her is flipped like her Ice vision so flip it. If the rocks heal her then-"

"The sun can kill her." Buffy finished. "And if she has Kara's hyper metabolism it can kill her quick."

"I'll do the spell it might take a while to find them with how they move though." Willow said flying after them.

Dawn jumps a couple times and stops when she realizes what's wrong. "I'll follow the others since I don't have wings anymore."

* * *

><p>Bizarra was slow to her feet she is killing Dawn horribly when she gets through with Clark and Kara. Bizarra smiled dropping the scythe and pulled out something from her Victoria's secret compartment a makeshift lead box. She had it when she was created but she didn't want to lose the pick me up the scythe gave her so she put it in the box. Now she just doesn't want to lose to Clark who was flying right at her. She opened the box and stuck her arm out as Clark approached axe in hand. To Clark's horror the lightning around the axe went down and when the axe hit Bizarra's arm it shattered into pieces.<p>

Bizarra smirked putting on her nth metal bracelet. "You lost your toy sweetie. What are you going to hit me with now?" She asked as her eyes turned blue.

Clark entered a defensive stance. He's going to have to remember everything Faith taught him if he wants a chance to live through this. "Take your best shot."

Bizarra fired her ice vision at Clark as he took to the skies to avoid the beams. He flew down to her set to uppercut her but Bizarra grabbed him by the throat with one hand. "Rush me that was your plan B. I thought you'd put up more of a fight than Davis."

Clark drove his elbows into Bizarra's arm forcing her to drop him. At superspeed he sweeps her legs out from under her making it so she'd fall face first. However before Bizarra landed Clark punted her in the face as hard as he could he can't exactly pull his punches now. Bizarra was launched straight into the sky. Clark flew up after her to his horror however Bizarra already recovered and all that awaited him was a round of fire breath right to his face. Clark fell to the floor hard making a crater on impact. Bizarra was 50 ft above him and came down hard feet first on his head.

* * *

><p>Up in the sky Kara is shaking off a headache. She will never use heat vision recklessly again. In the sky she hears the last thing she wants to. Her double is still out there and is currently fighting Clark. Without even thinking Kara takes off to join the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Bizarra is standing one foot to the floor the other on top of Clark's head rubbing it in her boot. Which is a big mistake as Clark activates his heat vision and burns her foot. Bizarra holds her hot foot trying to sooth the burning sensation and Clark hits her with heat vision full blast. It slows her down but eventually she's strong enough to walk through it. She grabs Clark by the head and proceeds to pick him up and slam him hard to the floor. She throws him into the sky and hits him with another round of fire breath. Clark tumbles through the road making plenty of dents along the way.<p>

Bizarra lands where she thinks Clark should have landed but can't find any trace of him. Maybe she burned him to ash.

"Hey farmboy you still alive?"

To answer Bizarra the whole land starts to shake until a giant chunk of land is picked up under her feet. Bizarra uses her slayer speed and goes a couple feet up and pushes the chunk of land back down on Clark.

Bizarra smiles at this foolish move. "Did you really think you can outmuscle me boy?"

"No" Clark answered honestly.

Bizarra was taken back by the answer until 2 beams of red beams of heat punched through the chunk of land hitting her in the forehead. Bizarra screamed in agony cursing herself for not thinking of such an attack. Eventually Bizarra loosened her grip and Clark spun the chunk of land around to crush her to the floor when they landed. Clark lay atop the chunk of land catching his breath until it started shaking. The land crumbled to pieces and Bizarra hit him with a haymaker. Sending him crashing to the ground.

Clark got to his feet and looked at Bizarra. Or at least something that resembled her. All her skin was now gray stone and she was holding her head until she looked at Clark and growled out. "Me kill you."

Bizarra tried flying into Clark but while she was faster and stronger Clark was now smarter. Clark ducked under and punched her in the stomach followed by a spin punch to the face knocking her back. And a jump kick to her side before pushing her as hard as he can with her landing a good distance away. Clark jumped through the air in a single bound and crashed feet first right on Bizarra's gut. Creating an earthquake and a trench 3 feet deep from the impact.

Clark was the first one out wondering where Willow or Kara was. He looked over at Bizarra coming out and her burn scars were starting to heal up so she'll be her self again soon. Stupid slayer healing this is going to suck.

"Alright farmboy you had your fun now it's my turn."

Clark ran up full speed and punched her in the stomach. When Bizarra went to retaliate with a punch of her own but Clark floated over it and kicked her in the face. Clark proceeded to push her through a wall and into a building. Clark went to put the wobbly phantom in a sleeper hold but she caught his arms in her hands and slammed him to the floor.

Clark was on the floor and in thought. 'Willow where are you?'

* * *

><p>Willow was going to the vibrations as fast as she could she can feel both energies waning their coming up to the end and if Willow doesn't get there soon it will be Clark's. She suddenly finds herself going much faster than she usually can.<p>

'Hey I must have beefed up.' Willow thought to herself. She looks up and sees Kara hanging on to her the speed boost is from her.

"Fast as you can without breaking me Ms. Zor El." Willow quipped.

"Aye Aye ma'am" Kara replied.

Willow pouted. "I am not a ma'am."

* * *

><p>Clark got to his feet and threw punches with each hand at Bizarra who just knocked the punches aside and pulled him by the hair into a headbutt. She connects with a roundhouse that knocked him to the floor. When Clark tried to get up she caught him with two more kicks while he was down, When she let Clark recover she hit him with an uppercut that knocked into a wall. Clark would be on the floor right now if he wasn't stuck in the wall. Bizarra finished the fight with a spinning kick right to Clark's chest at full strength. All the windows in the building shattered from the sound wave and Clark went through the wall and flew 30 feet to the ground barely conscious.<p>

Bizarra walked over to Kal El she has to give the 19 year old credit he put up a hell of a fight, not that she'll ever say it out loud. She walked over to the kryptonian and smiled before she said. "Burn"

* * *

><p>Kara flew down with Willow and both looked at the phantom using its heat breath. "Hey she looks like a dragon." Willow quipped.<p>

Bizarra stopped her attack she can finish this later. Both girls' eyes shot out in horror when they saw that she was burning Clark. Kara was in shock Clark's shirt was burned off and he was a bloody mess from fighting Kara's double hand to hand. Kara tried to walk over to her cousin and Bizarra just moved out of the way. When Kara got close enough Bizarra grabbed her by her cape to stop her. At this point a fuse blew in Kara since she failed to stop the phantom from getting to Kal El. She decked her double as hard as she could sending it flying into the air.

"You're dead." Kara shrieked flying off after her double.

Willow ran over to Clark and was a nervous wreck. "Just hang in there maybe I can make you feel less…ugh."

It didn't take long for Kara to catch up to Bizarra with how fast she was moving. She got close to her double and unloaded with a combination of punches straight to her face finishing it with a summersault kick causing Bizarra to do repeated back flips in mid air.

Bizarra recovered and realized this was bad, really bad. She had underestimated Kal El and was in no condition to fight Kara again so soon. She breathed deep and tried to hit Kara with the most powerful fire breath she could but the true kryptonian slayer simply moved out of the way and got behind her at top speed. Kara then buried her fists into Bizarra's spine slamming her to the floor.

Bizarra recovered and tried to attack Kara flying full speed to dropkick her like Kal El had done to her. However Kara simply moved out of the way and Bizarra went too far. Kara responded by flying in circles around Bizarra and punching her in the face. Each time around Kara struck faster and faster until there was a tornado in LA 5000 feet up. Realizing she reached her maximum speed Kara mixed heat blasts with her punches further disfiguring the phantom. Bizarra got an idea she stuck her arm out as fast as she could and caught Kara off guard with a clothesline. She fired full out with her ice vision. Freezing the kryptonian and watching her fall out of sight.

Bizarra is up high waiting for the shatter that never came Kara must have broke free. She looked down and saw a fleshy blur coming at her. She moved out of the way at the last second as the blur flew past her and revealed itself to be Clark.

Bizarra glared at him. "Don't you Els ever die?"

Clark glared at her and just flew away. Bizarra wanting to smack around Clark some more chased after him. Clark moved as fast as he could as Bizarra was still after him. He got to a certain point and flew straight down. Bizarra got to where he was before he dropped and stopped. She looked down and saw a mystical yellow sun and laughed.

"Well done you figured it out." Bizarra said.

Clark glared at her. "Wasn't hard to figure out after Bart told me about the meteor rock. You went to the senior partners after our fight in the alley to bring down the sun knowing it would weaken us but keep you safe. But you didn't want them or us to know what you were really up to so you possessed a vampire leader then went to them under the impression you worked for Warren and Amy. You convinced them your plan was to destroy the slayers and you'd work for them. The unkillable army of vampires to help kill the slayers. All of it was never even about LA or innocent people. It was to keep the focus off you getting a kryptonian body and catching us off guard. Did Warren and Amy even know of us before today?"

Bizarra laughed. "Nope just the vampires whom I had no intention of letting live anyway, I wish I could see their faces when they realized I double crossed them and when they saw you and Kara on the field. Their boss isn't going to take that well."

Clark just glared at her. "Why hurt and kill all these innocent people? What did they ever do to you?"

Bizarra stopped and smiled like a child. "Because I could, it's about power Kal El. The kind you squander everyday well now I have the power to do whatever I want and with Kara Davis and you gone nobody can stop me. This world will belong to me"

Clark closed his fists. "I'll stop you."

Bizarra glared at him with a look that screamed are you serious. "With a mystical sun while I'm wearing Nth Metal? Show me how, please."

Bizarra flew down and Clark grabbed her and started pulling her towards the sun. Bizarra wonders what's going on as she's weakening against Kal El. She desperately tries to break free when she sees a glistening off his wrist. He didn't miss her flying up he robbed her. Bizarra went to take her metal back when Kara crashed into her back and started pushing her towards the sun.

"Kal let go." Kara commanded.

Clark did as told and immediately let go of Bizarra. Kara let go of her double and hit her full blast with heat vision knocking her into the fake sun. If Kal had pushed Bizarra into it the sun would have given way under the nth metal. Bizarra screamed when she made contact with the sun as her skin broke apart eventually nothing was left of her but green dust.

* * *

><p>Xander and his group were coming down stairs looking out side as bright light penetrated the darkness that eventually disappeared all together to make way for the returning sun. Xander turned to Dracula. "I led the party that saved the slayers from the super vamps I think I need a better title than manservant."<p>

Dracula turned to him. "Perhaps you are right. How about I call you lackey or minion with a courtesan?"

Lois' eyes bugged out. "You do realize I'm a slayer and you just got a lot easier to kill Chocula."

Dracula looked to the noisy slayer. "The powers I sacrificed to stop them were the least of my abilities." He turns to Xander. "Now go celebrate your victory flunkey. Maybe you will meet a nice girl that only speaks when matters concern her. Now leave my sight all of you I will depart on my own. I do not wish to smell the stench of a slayer for at least a decade."

The rest of the group made it to the door when two burst through it.

"Clear a path." Angel shouted.

"Pot Boiling" Spike shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Metropolis Amy and Warren have returned from their epic failure. They didn't even get a chance to use their spell thanks to Toru's double cross. Not to mention the gozer bomb was turned into a giant dud by 4 guys before it could even get close to the slayers. Warren can almost picture the T shirts from their adventure. 'I went to LA and all I got was this crappy box of rocks.' They both collect themselves and calm down before hoping for the best and enter the door.<p>

Inside is a beautiful woman sitting on a chair looking at blueprints on a computer monitor. She has raven black long hair and is in a blue business suit. A gold ring with a black top and the letter L on it. She looks up and sees the two enter her office. Warren is disgusting enough to look at he better have good news. "The slayers."

Amy had her head down. "We killed at least 30 Lady Nuntia."

Nuntia looked at Amy. "30 huh…not bad except for one thing you were supposed to kill them all."

Warren glared at her. "We would have if the slayers didn't have such powerful allies that you didn't warn us about."

Nuntia stared at Warren upset with him. "I warned you they would have powerful allies since Buffy allied her army with Oliver Queen."

"Yeah but you didn't mention A bombs on legs." Warren replied.

Nuntia sighed. "No, no I did not. It's OK we still have my plan to fall back on."

"Give us another chance." Amy pleaded. "We'll succeed this time the army of slayers will fall."

Nuntia glared at her she's lucky to still be alive. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"But" Amy muttered looking for something to say.

Nuntia got up from her seat and cupped the witches face. "You're concerned about your undead boy toy."

Amy nodded.

"Well that's easy enough." Nuntia waved her hand and pink lightning coursed through it as Warren was lifted off the floor. She pulled him from the abyss she can just as easily punt the pig back.

Warren glared at her. "You can't do this you bitch."

"Why do people think you're smart?" Nuntia asked taking her other hand off Amy's face.

Amy was horrified she saw her do this before to others. "You can't do this. You still need him for the pillars and the black hearts."

Nuntia rolled her eyes. "He already left the blueprints for those and besides I found someone else to make them a childhood hero of mine. And unlike Mr. Mears here he is not a sexist prick." Nuntia snaps her fingers and Warren explodes into a puddle of blood that splatters all over the office. Nuntia sits back down in her chair. "So how about my rocks?"

Amy goes over to the Warren puddle. She's not going to grieve for him now in a hurry she grabs the lead box and puts it on desk.

Nuntia looks at the nervous witch. "Relax Amy I like you." Nuntia opens the box and looks at the assorted kryptonite and starts throwing them out. "Crap" she throws a green rock and repeats "Crap" for every green rock and "Junk" for every blue rock. Until she reaches the end of the box and closes the lid making Amy flinch. "I'm not going to kill you Amy I like you. Taste in men not withstanding I would have resurrected Jonathan of the trio myself."

"S-so what are you g-going to do next my lady?" Amy asked.

Nuntia shrugged. "I was hoping the brave band of heroes would have what I'm looking for but no luck. I'm going to have to use the phoenix."

Amy looked at her confused. "The mystical bird of resurrection, rising from its own ashes phoenix."

"That's one of the things it can do." Nuntia answered. "I'm more interested in the other thing it can do."

"What's that?" Amy asked witch curiosity.

Nuntia smiled. "It can reach into the fires of resurrection and pull out something consumed by it."

Amy was taken back by that. "I didn't know a pheonix can do that."

Nuntia smiled. "No one does for another 23 years."

"So when are you going to do that." Amy asked.

"Not for a while." Nuntia replies she has to keep the legion from getting suspicious. "In the meantime I'll work on the pillars and the dark heart. Now if you'll excuse me Amy I have an appointment."

Amy nods and looks around the blood soaked office. "You might want to clean up a bit first."

"Good idea" Nuntia raises her hand as they both channel pink lightning. "Neesnu emoceb ot enecs eht esuac I sa maerd a tub emoceb noitcejbo fo tcejbo eht yam." With her words the blood and any other proof of Warren's existence is wiped out. "Thanks Amy."

Amy walked out, closed the door and sighed. 'Sorry Warren but better you then me.' She thought to herself. She knows Buffy, Willow, hell nobody is a match for Nuntia and its better to be at the devil's foot than in her way. At least she gave Warren a chance to get back at Willow and Buffy. Amy walked away and noticed a bald man in a nice suit walk past her and into the office.

Nuntia smiled at her guest. "Mr. Luthor it's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

><p>Back in LA the two Els are laying on the floor soaking up the newly restored sun letting it do its magic and heal them. Kara turns to her cousin Clark took a much bigger beating than she did, or she just heals faster, slayer perk.<p>

"Kal"

"Yes Kara?"

"When did you fail simple math?" Kara asked.

Clark turned his head to her. "I didn't fail simple math."

"You said the phantom that attacked you and Dawn after you screwed was the last one. It clearly wasn't." Kara replied.

"There were 7 craters and 5 phantoms the one in the hotel room should have been it." Clark answered.

"Oh yeah name the phantoms." Kara challenged.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Gloria, Baern, docks guy, Titan, Hotel voyeur."

Kara sat up a little bit on her arms. "Well there is one way to find out." Kara's eyes turned red and she burned the kryptonian symbol for power into the ground. With in minutes Jonn Jones lands in front of them.

Jonn glares at Kara he was expecting to find Clark dying. "That is not a toy Kara."

Kara glares right back. "You think I'd talk to you by choice after everything you've done to my family."

"I told you before, after what your father did you were lucky." Jonn replied.

Kara's eyes turned red. "The key word there my father. What were me and my mother paying for besides being constantly lobotomized by him?" Kara looked at Jonn knowing she stumped the Martian. "It's Ok we got a more interesting way to spend our time. Me and Kal just got into a massive drag out brawl with a phantom. We chucked it into the sun it's gone now."

Jonn turned to Clark. "I thought you said you caught it already?"

Kara clears her throat to get Jonn's attention back on her. "That's the thing according to Kal he already caught all the phantoms."

Jonn nodded in understanding. "Tell me about the phantoms you destroyed or captured Kal El."

Clark turned to Kara and signaled her to start with the newest one. Kara got started. "The last one we fought was a wraith that jumped into me. Afterwards it became this broken mirror of me. Short hair, busty, skanky, evil, and I think it was kinda gay." Kara finished.

Clark turned kind of shocked. "What makes you think that from just fighting it?"

"When she had me on the ropes she grabbed me by my shirt and I think she copped a feel."

Clark put his hands to his head. He's not going to be able to unsee that. "Sorry I asked."

"Yeah, me too" Kara replied.

Jonn rolled his eyes teenagers. "That was a kryptonian science experiment. Much stronger than a normal wraith. It came out so different to you because it was designed to go into a male. If it had gone into Kal El they would have been identical with the exception of sunlight and kryptonite. That was a phantom what about the others."

Clark started. "Well first there was Gloria but considering what she said I think you already know her."

Jonn nodded.

Kara took the next one. "Baern, he killed Raya."

Jonn nodded. "He was a phantom. I am sorry for your loss Kara. I remember the two of you were close."

"Thank you" Kara answered before she realized who she just thanked. Kal must be making her soft.

Clark took it from here. "The phantom on the docks. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"His name was Addler and he was a phantom." Jonn responded.

Kara took the next one. "How about the first one in LA? The one that went after Clark and Dawn when they done shagging."

"Kara" Clark shouted at his cousin. "Where did you learn these words you've been on earth for a month and a half?"

"Faith and Spike" Kara answered.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"Anyway" Kara said getting back to the point. "There were a hundred people in the hotel at the time. Why just go after Kal?"

Jonn was in thought. "That sounds like Hudson. A puny little wraith that wanted a powerful body to lead the escapees as an army. And the last phantom you caught?"

At this point Willow walked up having retrieved the scythe. She knew that guy wasn't a cop. "Titan."

Jonn had no recollection of the name. "What could this Titan do?"

Clark picked up. "He could hit like an 18 wheeler, fight dirty, and he had bone spikes that shot out of his hand."

Kara looked at Jonn and saw him going pale. "Whoa you scared the Martian and you didn't even need fire."

Jonn spoke up. "Kal El tell me you trapped this creature."

"No me and Davis destroyed it. It wasn't a wraith." Clark answered.

"How?" Jonn asked.

"I hit him and he fell on his own weapon." Clark answered.

"Clark I very much doubt that killed the creature." Jonn warned.

"He looked dead enough to me." Willow said. She enjoyed seeing him get pummeled for what he did to Kennedy.

Jonn nodded. "You can make him die but you can't kill him he'll keep coming back. That wasn't a phantom."

Willow glared at the Martian and her hair started going black. "What do you mean he's not dead?" Willow fought the violent impulses and her hair went back to its traditional red.

"He adapts and comes back stronger at best Clark and Davis knocked him out for an hour." Jonn informed the witch.

Clark turns to Jonn. "What is he?"

Jonn started to explain. "He's the most powerful ruthless genetic material of the 28 galaxies mixed with the DNA of Zod and Faora he is the ultimate destroyer sent to kill you and destroy every life on earth. Zod's final revenge."

Clark's eyes bug out and he punches the ground hard punching through it. "Doomsday, Titan is Doomsday and I let him slip right through my fingers." Clark said.

Willow pouted. "Don't blame yourself Clark. If I had my powers I would have seen who Titan was and saw his body healing. So if you need someone to blame do what I do. Blame Amy."

Clark just silently nodded and turned to Jonn. "Thank you for the information."

Jonn nodded. "I promised Jor El that I would assist you if you need it. Think nothing of it Kal El." With that Jonn's eyes went red and he took off.

Willow groaned. She misses the days where she alone could do that. Now she's the slowest flyer of the group. "I gotta learn how to fly faster. So how about you two are you OK."

"Five by five" Kara replied.

"And do you even know what that means?" Willow asked.

"No" Kara answered. "But to be fair I don't think Faith knows either."

Willow just makes a small sound with her mouth. "How about you Clark are you all right?"

Clark nods. "Dawn, Kara, Lois, and Chlo-oh god Chloe." Clark gets up in a rush.

"Kal what are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Chloe made it through Davis didn't." Clark answered.

The two women instantly nodded in understanding.

"Get to your friend Kal." Kara told him.

With that Clark took off straight for the hotel. Chloe has done so much for him since high school that it's his turn now. She was there to help him get through losing Alicia and he'll be there if she needs him to get her through losing Davis.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Halfway through maybe more.

Up Next: The heroes depart from LA.


	26. Departure to the new world

Chloe looked around she's going to kill Jimmy for this. "I can't believe an ambulance actually showed up. Isn't there more important things you have to worry about."

"I just answered the call ma'am." The driver replied.

Chloe rolls her eyes in shock all the people hurt, suffering, and dying that need this ambulance a lot more than she does. "How about you just drop me off at the corner?"

"I picked you up. I have to drop you off those are the rules." The driver answered.

Chloe just opens her bag and pulls out her laptop intending to research.

The driver noticed it. "You can't use that here."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Or what I might flat line from my serious injuries."

The driver was finally fuming having reached his limits. "You know I never had a patient that was as much of a pain in the ass as you."

Chloe just smirked. "Then you never had a journalist in your ambulance."

The driver pulled up to the hospital and went to the back instead of wheeling Chloe out he scooped her up in his arms.

Chloe was in shock. "Do you always manhandle your patients?" Chloe looks at his name tag. "Davis Bloom"

"Just annoying journalists" Davis looks at Chloe's press pass. "Chloe Sullivan"

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up in the Hyperion and rubbed her eyes. She can't believe how far things went between the two from there. He asked her out after she checked out as a joke and she accepted calling his bluff. Things just went from there to friendly dates until Lois caught them in the apartment. Chloe walks to the bathroom and washes her face. All those dates all that time she had to tell him and she didn't. She looks herself over in the mirror and in anger and regret punches the mirror shattering it. She quickly moves her hand back and sees something that worries her, no blood. There should be blood but there isn't even a scratch. How did this happen? Maybe her powers have evolved. Now in addition to healing others she can heal herself. She can't focus on this now. There's too much in her head to focus on.<p>

Clark is back in the Hyperion. He's on his way up to the room Chloe is in when he sees Lois standing outside.

"Take it she doesn't want to see anyone?" Clark asks.

Lois just lets out an empty laugh. "I just saw the body, Bart says she already knows so I don't know if I should barge in like typical Lois or leave her alone."

Clark listens to Lois go off on a tangent while remembering Alicia. "I know what you mean but Chloe is going to be alone a lot as she gets through this. Best thing we can do now is show her that we're here for her for whatever reason if she needs us."

Lois opens the door and they both lay down in bed with Chloe.

"Tell me that thing is gone." Chloe said.

"Me and Kara threw it into the mystical sun." Clark answered.

Chloe nodded she thought it would help with the pain a little but it didn't do much of anything. "I need a break Clark."

"I know." Clark replied. "So what are you going to do? You're not going to Smallville with Lex."

Chloe turned to Clark and answered. "I called Lana when the sun finally came out. I'm going to stay with her for a while."

Lois was upset about this. "Don't you think you're being rash?"

Chloe thought about it and she was. But she wanted to avoid Clark with whatever is going on with her powers. Clark will find some insane troll logic way to make this his fault. She attacked the phantom like a madwoman whatever is happening to her is on her not Clark. "I just don't want to be here right now with you guys. I'm sorry Lois."

Lois realized that this is what Chloe wants. "Don't be, I'll support you in everything you do Chloe you know that."

"I know, you both will and I'm thankful for it." Chloe said. "Can you guys leave me alone for now I just want to sleep?"

Clark agrees to leave after Lois says she'll stay with her till she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Faith and Giles are in Angel's office discussing something.<p>

"Buffy are you certain about this?" The watcher asked.

Buffy nods. "She's competent and already proven to be a good leader."

Giles looked at her. "There's a difference and you know it."

Faith watched the debate until there was a knock on the door. "Guys chill she's here."

Faith opens the door and Tess comes in wondering why Buffy asked to see her in private. Faith asks her to sit down and smiles at Buffy's choice but not how it came to be.

"Xander said you guys wanted to see me." Tess said wondering what this was about.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, after that little fight we lost 37 slayers. The hardest hit cell was Hawaii. Their entire cell was wiped out."

Tess knew it was bad but she didn't expect an entire cell to be wiped out. "How?"

Faith looked down knowing they were trying to protect her. "Broken neck, broken face, shattered to pieces, and the last girl had her heart removed."

Tess frowned. "I'm sorry that happened but I don't see what this has to do with me."

Buffy looked at her. "We're rebuilding the cell. Vampires have a thing for sunny locations for some reason. We had no problem getting volunteers but we need someone to run it. You"

Tess was shocked. "Are you sure you want someone who I don't know was working for the bad guys the whole time in Smallville."

Buffy smirked she knows Tess is ready. "Yeah but you never lost anyone in your 33.1 hit squad. You're a good leader and we need your help."

At this point Oliver opens the door. He sees the room full of people and quickly shuts it.

Buffy looked over to Tess waiting for her answer.

Tess had a face full of regret but quickly turned into a smile. "I'll do it."

Faith and Giles left leaving Buffy and Tess alone.

"So what was with the tense face when Ollie entered?" Buffy asked.

Tess just rolled her eyes. "It's nothing, I just wish I was a Summers."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You want to explain that one."

Tess just let out an empty smile. "You don't see it do you. You give Oliver a purpose. I wish I could have given that to him when we were together He wouldn't have gone with the waitress. I wanted something with Clark since he was the only one that gave me a chance at first but he's so crazy about your sister I could streak and he still wouldn't notice me."

The two shared a laugh as Oliver watched on the current and the ex. This can't be good.

* * *

><p>Willow walked into the Hyperion looking for Dawn. These outbursts aren't normal and she fears a return of Dark Willow. Although she'll never admit it out loud Dawn has been better at reading auras than her since she disappeared and if something is wrong with her Dawn might be able to see something she missed. She sees her going for Clark and stops her. Fight off Dark Willow now let her be with Clark later.<p>

"Dawnie I need a favor." Willow said walking up to the other witch.

Dawn's taken back this usually goes the other way around. "What can I do for you Willow?"

"I need you to do that sensy thing you do." Willow said.

Dawn was confused. "You mean sense your od?"

Willow nodded and Dawn caught her breath she was always kind of scared to read another witch. Dawn's face had a look of awe and not in the good way. What the hell was that? Dear god it's so evil she's amazed Willow doesn't have dark roots already.

"I'm evil aren't I?" Willow asked.

"No" Dawn assured her. "Although not from lack of trying there's some serious dark mojo in you but it's not yours."

Willow's look said it all. It was mostly get this crap out of me. Willow spoke some Latin and Black fog started pouring out of her eyes nose and mouth. Clark came down to the whole scene it was one of the most disgusting things he has ever seen. And with how weird his life has become that's saying something.

"Dear god are you OK Willow?" Clark asked.

Willow was catching her breath that took a lot out of her. "Oh you know just exorcising myself."

Dawn smiled she's amazed Willow can be so good even with all that mojo in her she didn't snap. "So where do you think that mojo even came from?"

"Whoever Amy's boss is? I popped Amy's toys and something shot into me." Willow answers not even hesitating.

Dawn was connecting the dots. "Because if you killed Amy you would have stayed Dark and her boss would have you take her spot."

Willow just shrugged. "Lucky me I matter." Willow saw the look in Clark and Dawn's eyes and quickly realizes she should be somewhere else. "So I'm going to go help Xander and the others prepare for tonight. See ya later Dawnie."

Dawn looks to Clark. "So how did you make out from all this."

"I made it through which is more than I can say for other people." Clark answered.

"Yeah, I saw Davis body. I guess he was never evil." Dawn said. "How's Chloe?"

"She had her heart ripped out how do you think she's doing." Clark said like it was obvious.

Dawn could have smacked herself. "I mean how is she holding up."

"She's leaving." Clark said "She needs time off."

"It will probably do her good get away from the fight for awhile." Dawn answered. "So keep in mind I don't want to sound like the bad guy here but what are we going to do with Davis' body?"

"The sun"

Clark and Dawn turn around and see Chloe coming down with Lois.

"Chloe, you shouldn't have to choose something like this right now." Clark said.

"I'm not" Chloe replied. "When you got stabbed Davis realized he could die here so he told me to make sure you or Kara took him to the sun if the worst happened. Well…the worst happened. He wasn't going to let his body fall into the hands of people like Lex Luthor. Please Clark if you won't do it for him do it for me."

Clark wanted to make an argument that he could just as easily be given a proper burial in the fortress but he looked in Chloe's eyes and his resolve faltered this was what she wanted. "OK, I'll do it Chloe."

"Thank you" Chloe just leans into him. "Look I can't stand this place at night anymore after the funeral can you fly me to Paris."

Clark just nods. Truth be told he has had his fill of this place too.

Lois walks with Chloe outside leaving Clark and Dawn alone. Clark just looks at her she doesn't have a thing to say or doesn't know how to say it. "So what's on your mind?"

"A whole lot of R words." Dawn answered.

"Like what?"

Dawn started "Remorse for thinking Davis was a demon. Regret for what Chloe is going through, and all the people we lost here. And the one that is killing me most of all rejoice. I'm happy because you didn't die and neither did Buffy, Xander, Giles, or Willow does that make me a horrible person."

Clark just nodded no. "It makes you a person happy she didn't lose anyone she cares about. I was so relieved that you, Kara, Chloe, and Lois made it that Davis completely slipped my mind."

Dawn still pouted as Clark pulled her into a hug. This was a big funeral they were having tonight too big. "So Clark what happened to the axe I gave you."

"I broke it over the phantom's ugly gray flesh." Clark answered.

Dawn let out a small laugh. "At least it died for a good reason. I'll make you a new one."

Clark broke the hug and put his hands up. "You probably shouldn't. I don't see myself using a weapon and besides." Clark put up his hand showing his new metal. "I got a spoil of war."

They both laugh as a way to avoid the truth they have to face the cold truth of what awaits them tonight.

* * *

><p>Later that night the group is out in mass for the funeralwake. Some of these girls will be sent back to their families. The ones that don't have families will be buried here. Clark and Lois stand on each side of Chloe them being strong for her while girls cry for their fallen comrades. They all listen to Giles and how he talks about everyone going out knowing what they were doing and how thousands were saved because of them. They were all heroes. When the time came for Davis Clark told Chloe to take all the time she needs. She talked to the casket for a minute before going to Lois tears in her eyes.

"Chloe we can always bury him at the fortress with Raya." Clark offered.

Chloe just nods her head no. "Its fine Clark it's what he wanted."

Clark nods as he and Kara take off for outer space. Buffy tested how long they can go without oxygen Clark can go 23 minutes without air while Kara can go 56 more than enough time since they don't have to worry about breaking things they can cut loose.

Chloe watches as they disappear she leaned on Lois. Lois looks to her cousin and asks. "What did you say to Davis?"

"I love you, goodbye."

* * *

><p>Later that night true to his word Clark is taking Chloe to Paris. Kara is outside of the Hyperion dealing with 2 bombshells Spike just dropped on her.<p>

"So you're leaving? And you're taking the blue girl with you." Kara asked.

Spike just nodded. "Had my fill of LA for a while. Think it's about time I pick my own battles."

Kara just nodded. "You do realize you might not make it to the next battle with her driving."

Illyria glared at Kara. "I once conquered this world goddess. I will master riding this carriage."

Kara just looked at Spike. "I get going but did you really have to set me up on a blind date before you go? You realize I'm only doing this out of curiosity?"

Spike just smirked. "He'll be good for you secrets and all when you're ready pet."

Kara just smiled. "I'll give him a chance as a favor to you. And thank you I don't think I would have made it through everything without you."

"It was a pleasure getting to know you pet. Alright Smurfette lets hit the road." Illyria shoves her foot on the pedal as the car goes ridiculous speeds. "Bloody hell"

Kara sees them off and turns to see Xander with an ear to ear smile. "What are you so happy about?"

"You'll find out in a couple seconds." Kara opens the door and enters and Xander follows. "Hey deadboy you'll never guess what Spike just stole."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon the next day Dawn was pacing the floor. Where was Clark? He said he'd be back after he dropped off Chloe it shouldn't take this long. Did he find another big problem and go off on his own? She swears if he did she is going to hypnotize him into doing the chicken dance in front of all the slayers and the justice bros. Admittedly most of them have already gone thanks to Willow's spells but between Youtube and Facebook she has it covered. She feels a great sense of relief when a wind blows by her. She turns around and it's Clark.<p>

"What happened to coming back after you dropped off Chloe?" Dawn asked.

Clark shrugged. "Lana kind of got freaked out when she saw Chloe floating down with the flying guy."

Oh my god Lana knows his secret. OK just calm down Summers. "How did she take it?"

"All things considered not that bad." Clark answered. "She just said it doesn't change anything about us and we still work better as friends. And then I stayed until Chloe threw me out."

Dawn was hoping this Clark being an oaf with words. "How about you?"

"We work better as friends even when we were together we kept secrest from each other." Clark said. "Besides I have the girl I want with me right here right now."

Clark wraps Dawn up in his arms and they start kissing. Buffy enters and clears her throat to get their attention. "So are you two ready to go?"

Dawn nods yes.

Clark shakes his head no. "I want to say goodbye to Faith and Andrea."

Buffy just nods she figures he would. "Take your time we're still waiting for Kara anyway."

* * *

><p>Clark said goodbye to Andrea happy that she turned her life around as a means to make amends to herself about killing her mother's killer. Faith was down in the basement training with Angel. Clark wonders what Faith would ever do if there was a day where demons would just stop appearing. Faith sees Clark and looks at Angel with a face that says thanks for everything you did for me but please go away for a while. Angel leaves and Faith looks at Clark. "What can I do for ya CK?"<p>

"I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't taught me how to fight Kara's double probably would have killed me too."

"Don't mention it. I enjoyed training you once you let those iron walls down you're fun to hang out with. So do you have?"

Clark rolls his eyes yeah Faith will go insane without fighting. He pulls out a blue kryptonite bracelet and the two enter their fighting stances. It was a 10 minute fight and Clark won. Sure odds are Faith took a dive and Buffy's going to wipe the floor with him tomorrow. But let him have this.

Clark walked over and put his hand out being the gentleman. Faith just smiled and took it as Clark pulled her back to her feet.

"I'm gonna miss having you around CK." Faith said honestly.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too but me and Dawn will-"

Dawn came downstairs frantic and out of breath. "Everyone…upstairs…now"

* * *

><p>Clark is up in a blur and Faith follows shortly there after. Clark sees Kara. "How'd your date go?"<p>

"Great which is not the point right now?" Kara says as she points at the TV.

Clark looks at the TV and is almost shocked at what he sees. A vampire is on TV in full out game face. Clark, Faith and Kara take a seat and watch on. Clark hears Buffy whisper something into Oliver's ears something about I should have staked her years ago. Clark turns his attention back to the TV looking at the bottled blond valley girl. They watch as she runs her mouth about the evil slayers that made LA disappear for weeks and the good hearted vampires trying to make it on animal blood like in those lame movies.

Buffy turned off the TV and was shocked like everyone else. "Angel"

"Yeah Buffy" Angel says feeling numb. It might be shock.

"Are you going to bite me now?" Buffy asked.

Angel shot his head up. "What?"

"It's just at this point in my nightmares you turn into Angelus and rip my throat out."

Angel caught on. "Neither me or him would be happy right now."

Gunn was in shock at this all the law in his head and he has no idea what to do. "So what exactly do we do now that demons made us the bad guys?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "There is nothing we can do. If we kill Harmony we make her a martyr."

Lois was shocked by that. "So what we sit here and let her walk all over us."

Xander grabbed her hand trying to keep her strong. "We be vigilant and I don't know about you people but I'm going to try praying for a miracle."

Oliver wishes he hadn't sent the other leaguers to separate cells with the girls. "I know a couple journalists maybe we can get them to interview people in LA show them we're the good guys."

Willow smiled a little that should work. "Sounds like a plan."

Giles went to cleaning his glasses. His preferred coping method. "I'm afraid that won't turn everything back it's a whole new day; it's a whole new world."

Buffy frowned. "I know, but all we can do now is try to adapt."

Buffy, Giles, Xander, Oliver, Lois, Clark, Kara, and Dawn all get up to say their goodbyes as they head for Council HQ in Scotland and try to live in this new world Harmony created.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I really feel like I should have tacked this on last chapter but it was already long enough.

Up Next: Six months into the new world.


	27. Traveler's Tales: Paris

"These are difficult times. With people being painted as criminals just because they're different it is easy to lose yourself to fear, But if we don't speak up now then when."

Clark watched on the TV from Scotland. This has been on the TV a lot lately. Even on another continent his mom still fights to protect him. Not just him now. Now she fights for the league, the slayers, and everyone else born different. After the LA incident as it became known as over the last six months, things have been reaching a civil war point of intolerance. Harmony was shot with a crossbow weird thing is no one's taking responsibility for it. So odds are a vampire did it. After the truth came out from the survivors of LA hatred against the slayers turned into gratitude but the girls refused to show up to take the Congressional Medal of Honor believing the girls would become targets. Lex tried to get a bill started with General Sam Lane a Vigilante Registration Act. The bill was stopped by Lionel and his mother who was now a US Senator after…well no one can really figure out what the hell happened to Senator Burke. The only thing left of him was blood splattered all over his office and a large sum of money in a Cayman account.

The league has been busy attacking 33.1 to nothing with Clark's help occasionally. Most of the time though they get their cavalry from the local slayer cell if one's nearby. It also led to some new recruits. In the Dakota facility they took in a runaway called Virgil who was Bart's age but had no where to go even before Lex's men grabbed him. He took up the name Static considering his powers over electricity and magnetism it fits. Lex surprised the group in Italy by having his own hero on his side. A blond haired woman named Dinah Lance. Clark and Ollie confronted her in a laughable effort considering her scream broke Ollie's arrows and broke Clark's ear drums. However once Clark was able to get her to listen to the truth she realized Lex was playing her and the boys now had their own den mother in the Black Canary. Though she and Buffy really don't get along.

Clark looked down at the brunette on sleeping on his chest. He's still with Dawn and they've been spending their time traveling the world which is easy to do when one of them flies. Dawn thought about learning it from Willow but passed on it. It took way too much power and she can hear Clark's heartbeat while she's hanging onto him which is fair play considering Clark focuses on hers when the screams are too much for him.

Dawn's eyes open up and realizes she's on her favorite pillow Clark. Her brain starts thinking where they're going today. She remembers and opens her eyes. If anything else today should prove interesting besides the fast moving blur making an appearance in another country. She looks up at Clark and sees he's wide awake. "Have I been asleep for long?"

Clark just shakes his head no. "Not long. Besides I had the TV."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What are they saying about us?"

Clark just rests his hands on her back. "Nothing they haven't said already. So where are we heading today."

Dawn just laughs until she realizes he's forgotten. "You honestly don't remember do you?"

Clark just nods no.

"We're going to Paris. We agreed to go out with Lana and her new beau."

Clark groans he was hoping it was something more with a beach especially after the fun they had in Hawaii. "Why did I promise her that?"

Dawn just smiled. "Because you're Clark Kent the physical man of steel…the emotional man of tissue paper."

Clark uses superspeed and flips them around so he's on top. Dawn just smiles and puts her hand on his face. "I'm kidding but we have to get out of bed at some point you know."

Clark frowns. "I know, but not right away."

* * *

><p>They both go down stairs and see Bart fighting with Buffy and Oliver. They wonder what this is about.<p>

"You ran from LA to here for this?" Oliver asked.

Bart just nodded.

Dawn looked at the scene. "What's going on?"

"Faith gave Bart a new codename." Buffy answered.

This peaked Clark's curiosity and it's a fun change up to the morning. "Oh yeah what is it."

Bart scratched his head. "Well it's The Flash."

Dawn thought about it in her head. "The Flash I like that considering how fast you run."

Bart was fuming. He got caught by Lex again in his Los Angeles facility. Only this time Bart came up with a plan to save himself. He vibrated until he was able to go through the cage like Emily Dinsmore could. His plan worked a little too well however. He went through the cage but he also kind of went through his clothes coming out the other side naked. Giving Faith an Eyeful as that was the moment she opened the door to spring him. Bart moved in a blur and got the door open and his clothes back on and Faith got everyone to call him the Flash.

"Come on Bart think about it. The Flash the fastest man alive." Dawn says painting the speedster a picture.

Bart just smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Buffy let them have fun but it was time to get back to business. "So was there anything there about 3-13?" Buffy asks now knowing a lot more about Doomsday and Lex thanks to Tess.

"No luck Chrome dome might have another lab in California that we don't know about yet." Bart said. "So what's on tap for you guys?"

Oliver frowned. "Oliver Queen has to make an appearance tonight in Paris and I'm taking these three with me."

Bart smiled something caught his interest. "Now when you say Paris-"

"Chloe moved away three months ago Bart." Clark cuts him off.

Bart shrugged. "Well a guy can hope can't he?"

Oliver smirked he'll never change. "Take care of yourself Impulse."

"That's Flash." Bart corrected him before running back to the others.

* * *

><p>Clark looked around the place in X-ray he sees Lois and Xander in Xander's room. He sees Satsu, Rowena, and Leah training with Giles and Willow. She's gone again. "Do I even have to ask where Kara is?"<p>

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "We trained already and it's a day that ends in Y where do you think she is?"

Clark pouted. He misses the time he gets with his cousin. "We should just trade for Andrea at this point."

Buffy smiled. "He makes her happy Clark."

Clark puts his hands up in defense. "I know I know."

"So what time are we leaving?" Dawn asked.

Oliver smirked. "As soon as Buffy puts the boyscout through his training for the day."

Clark rolled his eyes. Faith was a much easier teacher. Far less bruises. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>The four arrive in Paris Oliver and Buffy go get new clothes for tonight's event. Dawn and Clark decide to drop by Lana's apartment and get it over with. Their not that happy when Lana says where they're meeting.<p>

"You mean to tell me we have to go to that same party as Buffy and Oliver." Dawn whined. Once again she's stuck with her sister.

Clark suddenly realizes why he's here. Lana wants to see if he sees anything like Lex. "He's rich isn't he?"

Lana just nods.

Dawn rolls her eyes. "You realize we have no clothes for something like this."

"I got it covered." Lana said. She pulls out a suit that's Clark's size easy enough. Clark was a giant but he hasn't grown an inch since freshman year. Lana and Dawn disappear in a walk around closet while Clark gets dressed. He starts getting dressed and then he remembers Lana knows so there's a slight breeze of wind and Clark is dressed and ready to go. That was a mistake as he has forgotten how long it takes girls to get dressed. He could have gone out and patrolled with this wait. The girls came out and Clark's first thought was this was worth every second.

Lana came out in a strapless green dress, and let her hair out. Dawn came out in a short red spaghetti strap dress showing off her curves. Clark let out a smile seeing her she was stunning and beautiful. Save for the little red pocket book which knowing Dawn as well as Clark does she has it for a reason.

Lana and Dawn both look at him. They smile as it looks like he's in shock.

Lana pointed. "Look we broke him."

Dawn laughed. "Come on Superboy still gotta get to the auction."

* * *

><p>The girls each wrapped each other around one of Clark's arms and walked downstairs. Clark listened on and was impressed Lana made these dresses herself. Clark asked about Chloe and Lana said she left three months ago but just like Clark she hasn't said a word to Lana since then. The three made it downstairs and they found a limo waiting for them with an elderly British man holding the door for them.<p>

"Good evening Ms. Lang."

Lana just smiled. "Good evening Alfred."

Lana looks at Clark and sees him a bit nervous. "Come on Clark just like freshman year except this time it really is not a date."

Dawn just laughs. Clark is so humble he doesn't know what to do with something like a limo. "Come on we'll all go for a ride."

Lana got in followed by Dawn and Clark. They saw Lana kiss a man in a suit with dark hair and about the same size as Clark. Dawn and Clark are just stuck at the awkward part until they thankfully stop. Lana laughs at their blank faces and makes the introductions.

"Clark Kent, Dawn Summers meet Bruce Wayne."

Dawn puts her hand out. "Mr. Wayne"

Bruce gently kisses her hand. "Ms. Summers" Bruce puts his hand out. "Mr. Kent"

Clark shakes it. "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce just smirks. "So Lana's told me a lot about you."

Clark pulls his hand back. "Well hopefully not too much."

"She says you two have known each other for years. So any psycho ex boyfriends I should know about."

Clark was in thought before a smile came to his lips. "Well I wouldn't use the word boyfriends but there are some people in Smallville you might want to avoid."

Lana playfully rolls her eyes at Clark. "Not every meteor mutant there wanted to be my soulmate Clark and you know what I seem to remember a good portion of the females there going after you."

Clark shrugged he knew that was the truth. "Yeah but I could set my clock to you being in trouble."

"Hypno gigolo" Lana teased.

"Insect Queen" Clark struck back.

Dawn looked at the scene in a smile. One of the last times she saw these two together they wanted to rip each other's heads off. Now they're sitting here playfully teasing each other about their past. Amazing the difference a a couple months can make.

Bruce listens on intrigued by Smallville. "So Clark, what was your weirdest experience with one of those girls.

Clark stopped for a moment then thought on it. "There was this one girl Isa-"

Lana's eyes instantly shot up. "Clark Joseph Kent I will hurt you."

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride is spent getting to know Bruce the rich idiot with no day job. Clark is suspicious but no where near as much as Lex. He whispers in Dawn's ear about it and she has the same feeling sensing his OD. It's not evil but there is much more to Bruce Wayne than meets the eye. They get to the venue for tonight's event. Clark looks around like he's an odd man out. He was never one for these things. Clark and Dawn break away from Bruce and Lana they come to a stop seeing a red ruby that will be up for auction which is why Oliver is here tonight.<p>

Clark looks at it. He doesn't feel happy so it's not red rock. "What about this ruby is so bad?"

Dawn just smiles getting to show off her brain. "It's called the gem of form. Right now it's harmless. However if you mix it with 2 other stones and the right glove you have the power to rewrite reality as you see fit. Scary huh"

Clark just nods his head he can't believe something so little can be so powerful. Then again his fortress crystal was just a little bit bigger. "So why don't I blast it right now and end this."

"Has to be done magically sad to say the plan is to have Oliver buy it then take it to Willow and Giles."

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn surprise Buffy who is in a black spaghetti strap dress. Oliver walks over and the four talk until Bruce and Lana find them. Everyone finds out they're at different tables until Bruce reveals he actually brought the place this afternoon so he easily arranges it so they all sit together. They make the introductions and make small talk until the conversation goes to the vigilantes.<p>

Oliver started when he realized Bruce was anti-vigilante. "I think it's a good thing they do they help people and take a stand for what's right."

Bruce brushed it off with cocky swagger. "But who elected these people this Green Arrow, The Blur, the slayers or even the Batman."

"We did" Oliver answered. "When we just sat by and did nothing."

Clark still can't believe there are stories about the Batman. They put him in Gotham for a week to find him but there was nothing concrete to it besides urban myth. Though he was never busier with how corrupt the place was.

"You think it's patriotic what these vigilantes getup to you actually think they're heroes?" Bruce asked.

Oliver just smirked. "Yes I do and I'm not the first rich boy who thought that. It was John F. Kennedy who once said 'ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country.'

Bruce looked intrigued. "You're comparing them to a fallen hero of this country?"

"Well why not." Oliver answered. "He saw the hero in all of us. They're not dwelling on revenge for past atrocity's or looking ahead to what they can purposefully gain from a few tax breaks, drilling oil wells in the ocean, putting up razor wired fences to keep out immigrants who only want what our grandparents wanted. In this world of arm chaired bloggers, who've created a generation of critics instead of leaders, they're actually doing something, right here, right now for the countries, for their world. You're damn right I think they're heroes."

* * *

><p>Everyone was impressed with Oliver's words and then the auction started. A bunch of keepsakes went off for regular prices. Before long it was time for the gem of form to go off. The auctioneer started the jewel at $20,000 dollars.<p>

Oliver simply named an insane price knowing no one would match it. "$100,000"

To everyone's surprise Bruce placed a bid. "$200,000"

Oliver upped the price dramatically again to stop Bruce. "$500,000"

Bruce upped it even further. "One million"

"Two million"

"Three million"

"Four million"

Dawn looked to Buffy who nodded her head in approval. Dawn went into her red handbag and pulled out a short metal stick and placed it on Bruce's hand. "You don't want this it's ugly and it doesn't suit you."

Bruce stopped bidding and the gem of form went off for 4 million dollars to Oliver Queen. Well at least the orphans are taken care of after that bidding war. Bruce's brain comes back online and he wonders what just happened. He had no intention of letting that stone go home to anyone else knowing how dangerous it can be if the reality gauntlet was ever put back together. He hopes Queen can take care of it.

* * *

><p>Clark sat down Lana in private and told her the truth Bruce wasn't evil but he didn't like him either. Lana just smiled at Clark being the protective big brother. The two friends said goodbye to each other as Dawn was saying goodbye to Buffy and telling her that they're going to spend a night in Paris. Clark and Dawn walked to the door that leads downstairs when it was knocked off its hinges. The giant who did it was dressed somewhere between Frankenstein and Hulk Hogan. He was dressed in black with a white belt. He had on a black and white mask with red eyes along with a whole bunch of tubing that looked like it was pumping something into him.<p>

The giant moved his hand in one quick swing and Clark went crashing through the third story window to the concrete. Dawn let magic rush through her as the metal stick quickly changed into her new staff. It was 3 months well spent so she can always keep it with her in case of...this. She took a quick swing and hit the giant over the face. The giant falls back and twitches as Dawn blessed her new staff with the lightning spirits. Ends up the giant is just the first minion as the place is quickly overrun by ninjas of all things. Dawn tries to hold them off with every trick Giles taught her until she hears a gun click close to her head.

Dawn looks over at the guy. He kind of looks like a vampire from an old horror movie. He has a cape with a suit under it. He looks middle aged. Black hair with little bit of white at his sideburns.

Dawn glared at the man who pulled the gun on her. "You cheated."

The man simply smiled impressed by her ability to fight. "Always mind your surroundings young one."

The vampire man went to take Dawn's staff but as soon as he did she whispered. "Let us go, call off your men."

The guy looks like he's fighting a headache but shrugs it off, takes Dawn's staff and responds. "That was a noble effort, but I'm afraid I've acquired several mental blocks over a very long life."

Buffy, Dawn, and Oliver pout they were kind of hoping that would work. Now they're stuck hostages as they're unarmed and there's too many to take on with a gun at Dawn's head. Bruce looked on he didn't think Ra's would make such a swift move along with Bane.

Bruce looked over to Lana. "You don't seem too upset about your friend getting knocked out the window."

"Kind of scared about what can happen to me I'm sad to say." Lana flat out lied unless that was meteor rock pumping through the guy Clark's fine.

Dawn looked at they guy he has a very peculiar OD it wasn't demon like a vampire but he's old. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled this girl interested him. "I am Ra's Al Ghul and my companion is Bane."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"For now Bruce Wayne." Ra's Al Ghul answered.

Bruce got up immediately not wanting anyone hurt. He wonders what this is about he knows Ras knows who he is. There was no reason for the grand standing. Bane shoved Dawn into Buffy who caught her easily. The ninjas surrounded them and Bruce watched as Ra's pulled out something that looked like a remote.

* * *

><p>Clark got up and saw where he had landed. He made a nice big dent in Bruce's limo. He sees Alfred looking at him in shock. It's really not much of a secret anymore if everyone keeps finding out. "Take it I can't get you to keep this a secret."<p>

Alfred looked on dumbfounded how did he even do that and what's going on upstairs. "I-I how did you?"

Clark stopped listening as he was hearing something else clocks. He looked at the doors and saw them bombs each one was double triggered with proximity sensors and timers set to go off in 30 minutes. He goes anywhere near them and they will go off. The only way he can get in without killing anyone is crashing down slowly through the roof. He never wanted to go public but now he doesn't have a choice. Clark turned to Bruce's chauffer. "You're never going to believe this."

Clark spins at superspeed and becomes the blur. Leaving Alfred dumbfounded until he regains the ability to speak. "You're him aren't you, the one that's been showing up all over the world, The Blur."

Clark simply nodded no point in hiding it now. He can't believe how busted he is but he won't leave everyone in a building that can blow at any second.

Alfred looked him over. "That's not much of a bloody costume. It's going to get Ms. Summers in trouble if they recognize you."

Clark knows that it's one of the many reasons he wants to stay hidden. "I don't exactly have a better costume."

Alfred smiled. "I believe I might Mr. Kent."

* * *

><p>Bruce was walking with Ra's and Bane. "Playing up the theatrics quite a bit aren't you."<p>

Ra's glared at him. "Surely someone who spends his nights grandstanding on rooftops and pummeling criminals wouldn't judge me on theatricality."

Bruce looks at the people here. "None of them are getting out alive are they?"

Ra's stared down he knows there are some good people here but this has to be done. "When you plan to kill 3 billion people you don't hesitate at a couple hundred. By the time the police figure out what happened we'll be long gone with all 3 stones."

Bruce was in shock. "So if you're going to put the gauntlet together why am I still here you know I'll stop you."

Ra's looked at him. "You were my best student detective. You should be at my side."

Bruce just turned around and looked at them both. "I'll be exactly where I am supposed to be. Between you and innocent people."

Bruce took a quick punch at Ra's who caught it and Bane grabbed him from behind. Ra's looked sadly at Bruce and then spoke to Bane. "He's made his choice break him."

* * *

><p>At that moment a red square was drawn on the roof and a piece of the roof was lifted out and to Ra's, Bane's and especially Bruce's surprise 'Batman' entered through it.<p>

Ra's looked at this 'Batman' he was a little taller than Bruce. He turned to Bane and motioned to him to attack.

Bane dropped Bruce and walked over to 'Batman' and smiled. "I don't know who you are but I broke the genuine Batman in my hands you will be no different."

Bane swung but Clark easily grabbed his hand. Clark put a little pressure on and Bane whimpered in pain. Clark hit him with a haymaker with his free hand and Bane went flying through the air crashing at Buffy's feet unconscious. The slayer wasted no time and 'accidentally' kicked the tube out the back of his head shrinking the giant down to a normal person.

If the League of Shadow was paying attention they would have seen behind Lana and Oliver was Dawn sitting Indian style but out like a light. She knew who 'Batman' was as soon as she saw those baby blues and plans to give him some cover. Before long the whole room is covered in mist. Allowing Clark to go superspeed and knock everyone out in mere seconds. When the mist cleared the entire league was unconscious, their bombs have been frozen solid, Oliver has the gem of form and 'Batman' is gone.

* * *

><p>Everyone met back up outside. When Bruce asked Clark said Batman saved him on the way down but they landed on his limo. Bruce pays a guy an obscene amount of money for his car and he and Lana leave. Buffy makes sure there is not a scratch on Dawn before she lets him leave with Clark. She's used to the supernatural not super powered jewel thieves.<p>

Clark and Dawn were walking down the streets of Paris trying to process tonight.

"So you looked good in a mask." Dawn teased.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Maybe but I couldn't look 5 feet ahead of me. I don't wear masks for a reason Dawn."

Dawn grabbed him by the hand this talk was building up for a couple months ever since the blur has gone worldwide. "Look Clark I love you but if you're going to keep being the blur, you have to figure out a way to separate the two of you. Especially if something like tonight happens again."

Clark squeezes her hand back a bit. "I know it's just hard to figure out how to do that. Masks don't work and as I learned in Smallville I never remember to take off sunglasses when I use heat vision."

Dawn was in thought she had nothing either. "We'll figure it out."

Clark just sighed. "So what do you want to do we still have a couple hours in Paris."

Dawn looked at him with a serious face. "After everything that happened tonight. Kind of just want to go home."

Clark just had a defeated look on his face. "Yeah, I guess we could do that."

Dawn looked at Clark's face and whispered in his ear in French. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

Clark's face lit up in excitement as he swept her up in his arms and replied. "Ooh, Mas oui." They flew home for Scotland.

* * *

><p>Bruce was in his temporary cave after tonight. He broke up with Lana he got the reminder of what can happen if his enemies find out who he is. Besides in his eyes Lana was just part of his mask and she'll be better off without him. He's watching a surveillance tape of tonight trying to find out anything he can about his double. Alfred comes in after driving Lana home.<p>

"Pity you ended things with Ms. Lang what happened did you realize you were actually having fun with her friends."

Bruce glared at him. "My life is too dangerous for a girl and besides I want to find out who this new me is. He might be a threat."

Alfred rolled his eyes he kept Clark a secret considering he saved everyone tonight. "Yes, he's given the impression that you can knock out someone like Bane in one shot, take down the entire leagues of shadows and disappear completely, all while saving Bruce Wayne in one minute. Surely he is a monster like none other."

Alfred earned another round of Bruce's patented glare in return.

"It's the Blur." A voice says from the shadows.

Alfred's eyes nearly shot out of his head. Bruce stood with a batarang waiting. To his shock what comes out is a blond girl. how did she get the sneak on him.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

The blond girl just smiled. "Just a friend but you can call me Watchtower."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I know I wrote Ra's and Bane seeming weak. But lets face it everyone would look weak if you were prepared to fight regular people but got superman without kryptonite or magic.

Next Stop: Egypt...On a Tuesday.


	28. Traveler's Tales: Egypt

"Just for the record I hate these suits we look like complete idiots."

"You think this is bad Vi, you should have seen what I was wearing in Paris last week."

The two enter the lab in lead lined hazard suits. This certainly wasn't part of the job when Vi signed up to be a slayer. Vi grabbed the meteor rock.

Clark spoke into his communicator. "Cyborg we have the dangerous cargo. Where is the Manhunter?"

Victor answered the call. "He's still busy wiping the knowledge out of Dr. Ivo's head."

Jonn Jones blurred into the lab. He is the only person that could do what needed to be done which is why Clark called him.

"He's done." Victor answered.

"We know he's here." Vi replied.

Clark gives him the rock and Jonn takes to the sky. When Cyborg tells them he's at safe range Clark and Vi ditch their hazard suits.

Vi messed with her red hair freeing it from hat hair. "That was fun. So people here are safe now right."

Clark got his helmet off Vi glared at him since he didn't even sweat. "Yeah there shouldn't be any more people dying from green veins."

Vi nodded she lost a friend from the plague that struck a Chicago city block ends up it was a sick twisted field test by Luthorcorp for something called hybrid meteor. Not that you'd be able to prove it. "So how did a rock kill so many people?"

Clark looked at her. "The rock was altered originally the rock can only kill me and Kara. However Lex had the idea that if the rock can be changed to poison humans it can take down armies in seconds."

Vi was in shock the new atomic bomb was something that could have fit in the palm of your hand. "So why isn't your friend dead?"

Clark just shrugs. "Because he's a Martian."

Vi just looks at him. "Fine don't tell me."

Cyborg interrupted the conversation. "Superboy, Ultraviolet you got 2 minutes before that cave is your grave."

Clark swept Vi up in his arms and made a break for daylight.

* * *

><p>Once outside Clark is working with Victor loading up a helicopter after Vi left with her girls.<p>

"So how is AC doing with Laura Lee I think?" Clark asked. AC is the one member of the league he hasn't seen since LA. He only knows AC has a girl friend because he visits Hawaii and Tess told him.

Victor just smiled. "Lori Lemaris and they're going to break up soon."

Clark loaded up a box and looked at Victor. "Remind me to never go to you when I need to be cheered up."

Victor just shrugged. "I tell it as it is Kent. Aquaman has barely noticed her all last week he's more obsessed with her cousin Mera. So now can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

Victor shrugged knowing Clark was the only person he could talk to on this. "Do you think its right what Buffy does I mean technically most of these girls are child soldiers."

Clark shrugged truth be told he's not comfortable with it but he knows it has to be done. "These girls have to be trained to defend themselves especially since in the last 6 months demons stopped being their only problem."

Victor nodded seeing Clark's logic. "But they're so young."

Clark shrugs. "Bart and Virgil are younger than half of them."

Victor nodded. "They're all so young maybe we should start a group for them. Put them on easier things until they can plant their feet."

Clark was in thought finishing up loading the helicopter. "Young Justice?"

Victor laughed. "No Justice is Oliver's thing But I'll think of something. So you want a lift back to Scotland?"

Clark just smiled. "Faster and more fuel efficient if I just." Clark puts his arms up.

Victor nods. "Gotcha give the little Summers my regards."

* * *

><p>Clark is coming up on HQ trying to figure out what to do now. Since he had a mission today Buffy gave him the day off from training. He's flying close to home when a patriotic blur of red white and blue rapidly approaches him and puts his T shirt over his head. Clark is struggling with his shirt for a minute and finally gets it back around his waist. He looks up and Clark just glares at his cousin.<p>

Kara is just lying down in mid air hand under her jaw for support. "I think I found the Blur's third weakness." Kara sees the glare Clark's giving her. "Uh Oh."

Before long a red white and blue blur is being chased by a black red and blue blur. In reality this is a test and Kara is just having some fun at her cousin's expense. Buffy set it up so she can see how fast they can go when they fly. Buffy is watching as Kara easily breaks the sound barrier and Clark follows behind. The scoobies watch in awe as the numbers keep going up.

"Whoa" Xander says at the speed they're going.

Willow looks on growing a face for concern. "Buffy we're done."

Buffy was confused "What why?" Clark isn't even sweating.

Giles went on to explain. "Because of the sonic booms from how fast they're going will tear HQ apart."

Buffy nodded and hit a button. "Kara that's enough."

Xander took a breath and looks to the others. "So how fast do you think they can go?"

Willow was in thought. "I think both of them if they wanted to could move fast enough to stop Earth's rotation and spin the planet backwards."

Xander nodded. "Cool turn back time."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That's just dumb. It would not reverse time it would just screw everything up. Having the sun switch spots and all."

Kara stops at Buffy's orders and when Clark gets close she just slams him to the ground. Kara flies down. "You didn't really think that one through did you?"

Clark just smiles. "I was just having fun. I don't get to see you that often."

Kara just nods. "Am I really in LA that much?"

Clark just put his hands up. "You're making a life for yourself. I get that."

Kara just smiled. "So how are your travels going?"

"Couldn't be better" Clark said without hesitation. Save for being Batman he was enjoying seeing the world.

Kara just nodded Kal El was growing these past six months and it showed. "How about your training?"

"Hurts like Crazy I don't have slayer healing like you do with the rock." Clark answered.

Kara just smiled. "I see Buffy train you everyday Kal I meant your other training. You're not blowing it off are you?"

Clark nodded his head no. "But I'm thinking about it."

Kara was shocked at this. "Kal El"

Clark stood fierce not backing. "No Kara, he is impossible he keeps saying that my job is to save people but when I do that he's mad because I do it with backup. Not to mention he isn't even a he it's just a dismembered voice in the arctic."

Kara just put her hands on his shoulders. "He loved you. The real Jor El you and Lara were all that mattered to him."

"Yeah you can tell that by him refusing to get in the phantom zone and Lara refusing to leave his side."

Kara doesn't know what to say. She always wondered why Jor El never put himself in the phantom zone. "Kal are you OK."

"Just kind of reaching my limit with the machine pointing out how flawed I am."

Kara decides to just speak her piece. "Kal, I don't think that the fortress is as bad as you make it sound. I mean it pushes you to do your best just like any father would want from his son. Has it ever occurred to you that the fortress is just trying to push you to soar higher than any of us? Be earth's ultimate champion."

Clark looked at her. "Sounds like it should be your destiny. You're stronger after all."

Kara just smiled. "Yeah but I don't have the heart the blur does. You didn't think I'd notice how he keeps showing up wherever you and Dawn go. I may be stronger but I don't have the heart that you do I'm just Kara Zor El. I can't be Clark Kent, Kal El and earth's champion like you do."

Clark just smiled. "Alright I'll keep up with the fortress."

Kara just smiled. "See no biggie. Just hang in there OK."

Clark nodded and the two kryptonians decided to spend the rest of the morning sparring to Buffy's chagrin as it usually means something is getting destroyed.

* * *

><p>Clark went up to his and Dawn's room and found Dawn reading through Dr. Swann's journal. She'd been curious about Krypton so Clark gave her the journal and everything he had on the legend of Naman. Dawn saw Clark enter and just waved. Dawn was grateful for the books but she hates the fact that Clark is holding out on her. There's an entire library in the arctic but Clark won't let her in the fortress.<p>

Clark looks at her head deep in the book he gave her. "Read anything interesting."

Dawn put the book down. "Bits and pieces"

Clark just nods having already read each of them no less than 25 times. "It's your choice where are we going today?"

Dawn just smiled. "The fort-"

"Except there." Clark quickly added.

Dawn just glared at him. Why was he so stubborn on this? "Clark come on Chloe told me she has been there before so what's the big deal?"

Clark knew that was coming even gone from his life for 6 months Chloe can still complicate things. "She was saving my life there's a difference."

Dawn was trying to control her temper they had this fight before last time Xander asked Clark and Dawn not to let it get to the point where they were calling each other little green boy and little green blob again. "What is so bad about that place? Are you shamed to show me to Jor El?"

Clark was breathing deep to calm down. "It would be the other way around. I'm afraid of what Jor El will do if he sees you. That thing has so far turned a smug linguist into a crazed maniac and kidnapped a girl, destroyed her life, stripped her of her humanity and then disintegrated her when it was done with her. I'm sorry Dawn but I won't take you there."

Dawn let it sink in Clark said that thing was a bastard but she had no idea. "Oh, I didn't really know."

"That's because I didn't tell you and I'm sorry about that." Clark responded.

Dawn was in thought she really wanted to change the subject. "There's this exhibit in Egypt I want to see."

Clark just nodded and Dawn wrapped her arms around him and they were off.

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn arrive in Egypt and listen to the guy as he talks about the Egyptian prince. Dawn was kind of upset that it wasn't much of an exhibit but at least Clark air doesn't cost anything. The two walk out what a boring tour maybe they can stop an isolated island have some fun on the beach. The tour guide looks at the two walking and wraps his hand in one quick gesture.<p>

Dawn feels short of breath. She falls to the floor and is wrapped in bandages. Clark tries to rip the bandages but no go they're magic. Clark hears the tour guide smirk seeing him trying to free Dawn. In a blur he goes over to the apparent warlock and grabs him by the throat. First rule of Willow's magic defense you can't chant if you can't breathe.

"What have you done?" Clark demanded.

The tour guide smiled. "Nothing that can't be undone Mr. Kent but only by me."

Clark squeezed a little tighter. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"The names Jarek and I want a witch."

Clark just looked at him. This guy is an idiot. He slams him into the wall not letting go. "You're not getting her."

Jarek just looked at him he's clueless. "If I wanted her. I wouldn't have mummified her. By the way it's pretty cruel to hold a man up here so long."

Clark just slammed him into the wall again. "Men don't have 4 lungs and 2 livers."

Jarek was kind of surprised how did the meathead know that. "Well I am a man on my father's side of the family anyway."

"What do you want then?" Clark asked.

Jarek smiled. "I sense power. That's how I know what you are a demon just like me and what she is. She means very little to me what I want is the other witch I smell on her. "

Clark realizes Jarek wants Willow. "I don't know where she is."

"Then I suggest you find her." Jarek says coldly.

Clark pulls out his phone and calls someone. Clark simply waits and in a couple minutes Kara shows up. She looks around the room and wonders. "OK Kal El what is this about exactly?"

Clark throws Jarek into the wall finally releasing him. "Watch him he goes near the mummy or tries to leave rip his arms off."

Kara was confused. "I thought we don't kill people."

"He's half demon." Clark responds before flying out.

* * *

><p>Back at HQ Clark is explaining the situation. Willow is ready to give her life for Dawn's sake in heartbeat but no one else is. Buffy is currently rubbing her head trying fight off a migraine.<p>

Buffy was pacing and ranting. "How could she be so reckless of all the things to do she goes to Egypt…on a Tuesday it was screaming for something like this to happen." She turns and points to Clark. "And you why would you let her choose on a Tuesday of all days to go to Egypt AKA Mummyland."

Clark shrugged his shoulders in defense. "I had fortress lag I thought it was Monday."

Giles comes in with a book. "I'm afraid this is far more serious than we thought. Clark is this the demon."

Clark looks him over short black hair weird little fuzz under his chin. "Yeah that's him."

Xander looked at it. "Be kind G-man start talking. What are we up against?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "That is a demonic half breed known as Jarek. Jarek was a very powerful sorcerer his enemies bound him as a sort of mystical mummy. He was supposed to stay that way for eternity but he was released by an evil witch, Terra. Ironic enough the two actually fell in love with each other. However even throughout the ages Jarek still had powerful enemies, they killed Terra and Jarek was guilt ridden. He sacrificed every power he had except mummification and power sensing to bind Terra's soul to him looking for a witch to serve as Terra's new vessel."

Xander instantly shot up. "But he has a witch. He has Dawn."

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "He has tried it on regular witches through the ages it doesn't work for long until they die. That is why I believe he wants Willow."

Willow nodded. "Stronger witch better chance at life."

Buffy turned to Willow. "We're not handing you over to him."

"It's not your choice." Willow responded.

* * *

><p>Clark and Willow flew back to Egypt. Clark looked at Jarek with smoldering hatred. He can't believe this is happening. Jarek looked at the two with a smile in his eyes. People are so easy to manipulate when you know what they want.<p>

"So let's get this show on the road." Jarek said with a smile.

Clark looked at him with glowing red eyes.

Willow looked at the scene and chanted. "What has risen from sleep must once again slumber deep."

At Willow's words Clark and Kara hit the floor in heap unconscious and she turns to Jarek. "Free Dawn, let me say goodbye to her first."

Jarek just nodded. "If anything else I am a man of compassion." He waves his hand and the mummy reverts back to Dawn.

Dawn gets up and looks at Willow and sees what's going on. "No you can't."

"Dawnie I have to." Willow said.

Dawn broke into tears and Willow hugged her.

"I love you." Dawn said.

"I love you too Dawnie always." Willow answered before turning to Jarek. "So where do you want me."

Jarek pointed at a spot and Willow laid down. Dawn went to Clark and Kara trying to shake them awake wondering what Willow hit them with. Jarek came in with another mummy and laid it next to Willow.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted. "She's been like a second mother to me. Can I hold her hands to the end?"

Jarek just nodded it didn't matter to him since he was getting his Terra back. Dawn walked over and held Willow's hands. Jarek started chanting as green energy went from the mummy to Willow. When the transfer stopped Dawn let go and spat on Jarek as she walked past him. Terra opened her eyes and saw Jarek.

Jarek just smiled. "Welcome back beloved."

Terra just smiled. Then she hit him with a fireball sending him across the room revealing she was still Willow.

Jarek got up confused. "How I've used that spell for millennia?" He turned to Dawn "You!"

Dawn just smiled showing her wrists that had Clark and Kara's bracelets on them. "Nth a girl's best friend."

They played him from the beginning the 'sleep' spell was to keep the powerful sorcerer's focus off Clark and Kara who merely took a dive after Willow told them to in a whisper. The goodbye scene was Willow telepathically telling Dawn exactly what to do. When Dawn tried to 'wake up' Clark and Kara she took their bracelets.

With Dawn hanging on to her the Nth Metal forced Terra's soul into the afterlife. She was a little surprised and touched when Dawn said she thought of her as a mother but to be fair Willow thought of Dawn as a daughter and poor Jarek is about to find that out the hard way.

Willow's eyes turn black and she sticks her hand out. "Capture"

Jarek is held in an invisible vice grip. "This won't hold me forever. And with Terra gone my full powers are back which means I'm unkillable again."

Willow just looked at him. "It will hold you long enough. And this is really going to hurt if you can't be killed. Purgo is malum ex nostrum medius Sparsum him per vicis quod tractus. Permissum is nick Haud magis futurus."

Clark heard enough to know whatever spell Willow did was scattering this guy throughout time and space. Ouch! Jarek screamed as his body broke apart molecule by molecule eventually he was gone.

* * *

><p>Later on that night everyone is back at HQ. Dawn can't believe how many jokes she has had to endure about being a mummy. Leah, Rowena, Satsu, Lois, Kara, hell even Xander took a couple shots at her. Where does he get off taking shots at her about mummies of all things? I mean yeah she got turned into a mummy. However she did not try to go steady with one. Dawn looked over and saw Clark enter the room.<p>

"If you're here to make a joke so help me."

Clark put his hands up in defense. "Lois stole all mine?"

Dawn just laughed. "Thanks for being supportive."

Dawn notices Clark staring at his dad's watch. "Are you waiting from something?"

"Just another 20 seconds." Clark said.

20 seconds later and it was 12 AM Wednesday. Clark went into the closet and pulled out clothes that would keep Dawn warm. Dawn just smiles a midnight date they haven't done this for a couple weeks now. Dawn gets changed and Clark stays in his traditional red and blue he never really feels the cold. In a minute Dawn is dressed and hops into Clark's arms ready to go.

Clark flies her to the arctic and they land. Dawn looks around at this place its beautiful all theses crystals she wonders if Buffy saw something similar to this when she went to heaven. She looks around sees crystals like the one in her bracelet when she was giant Dawn. It quickly sinks in that Clark took her to the fortress.

Dawn turned to him. "I thought you were afraid to take me to his place."

"I still am." Clark says without hesitation. "But you said you wanted to go."

Dawn just nodded which means if Jor El does anything Clark will have them out in a second.

"Can I talk to Jor El?" Dawn asked.

Clark just shrugged. "You can talk just don't expect it to talk back."

Dawn collected her thoughts and started she's seen how Clark has come home from his last couple visits here. She's his girlfriend does he really think it went right past her. "Mr…El I 'm here to talk about your son, Clark. Kal-El. Look, I know as a parent, you had to make the hardest decision ever to save your son and send him here alone. When my Mom was died, that was it. I will never get to hold her again and I'll never talk to her again. God the last thing I said to her was spin again really fast this time. But you...you can still be there for Clark...I mean, Kal-El. Your son needs a father who believes in him. I-I wish knowing that I loved him was enough. But He can't fully hear it with the ghost of your disappointment haunting him and continually haunting him. You are stopping him from fulfilling his potential. He's an amazing man. He's a hero."

Dawn looks around Clark just gives her an I told you so look. Dawn just shrugs. "Really? Nothing? You know, you may not care about anybody else but yourself, but Clark does. And you're not 1/10 the Kryptonian he is. Clark's right the worst thing that ever happened in his life was finding out about you."

The fortress activated and Dawn was lifted into the air. In a blur Clark moved and got her out. Dawn looked in Clark's eyes and has never seen him this angry before. Clark walks over to the console and pushes a crystal in.

Dawn looks over. "Clark what are you doing?"

"The fortress is a whole bunch of crystals powered by one big crystal. I pull the big one and it dies."

Dawn noticed the fortress flickering on and off. "Clark"

Clark stopped what he was doing. As he watched the fortress eventually 2 people showed up an older man wearing his shield and a blond woman whom he knows is Lara so he's guessing the other one is Jor El.

Lara started off. "My son, I only had the joy for knowing you a few weeks. I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you."

Dawn watches as Clark tries to touch the two but they are just illusions.

"We don't have much time." Jor El warned.

Lara breathed and continued. "My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see you carry within you your father's independent spirit."

Jor El took a turn to speak. "But more importantly, your mother's never-ending bravery and her compassionate heart."

Lara sobbed at what was about to come and continued. "Your father tells me the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings capable of great emotion. My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life, but I need you to know, you were born of a great love. And your brilliant father has devised a way for you to carry on that love without us."

Jor El started explaining. "The ship I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian…one who has so much potential…so unlike your father.

"No." Lara whispered as she kissed him.

Jor El looked sad accepting his fate. "Your mother and I cannot come with you. To do so would burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of both of us. And I am sending you all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets. They will die with me here on Krypton. Whatever trials I put you through know this, I will never lose faith in you."

Lara whispers to Jor El. "Quickly, before it's too late." She turns back to what Clark assumes is a camera. "We may not have been able to save our planet..."

Jor El finishes for her seeing she's too upset. "But we are confident you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son."

The image faded leaving Clark alone with Dawn. Dawn just walked over and hugged him.

"All this time they were just testing me and they didn't want to weigh me down. That's why they stayed on Krypton." Clark said.

Dawn just nodded. "They loved you and they believe in you just as much as I do."

At this the fortress started to come to life. "Kal El, my son."

"Jor El"

The fortress continued. "I know some of the things I have done are of a cruel nature but it had to be done. It is my job to train you to be earth's ultimate savior."

Dawn just shrugged. "So what do you have against us?"

"Kal El must be able to stand on his own when the time comes for him to face the ultimate weapon."

Dawn was taken back by that. "Why can't we help?"

"Doomsday was designed as the ultimate weapon. Its power is far beyond Kal El or Kara. Despite how much damage it does it will always revert to its primary mission if given the chance."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"To exterminate you my son, if you allow your human allies to stand at your side when that day comes they will be annihilated."

Clark looks around as the fortress goes down. "This whole time Jor El never hated you guys he was just a big softie who knew."

Dawn just smiled. "Yeah, you want to go home it's been a long day."

Clark just nodded. They both head out. Dawn reaches for the costume Clark's mom made for him and he just groans. "No!"

"So are you and Jor El OK?" Dawn asked.

Clark thought about it and answered. "Yeah, I think we finally understand each other."

* * *

><p>Back in Metropolis Amy is on her way to see Nuntia. These past six months have been quiet and peaceful. Mainly because they've done nothing but build their army. With help from corrupt Senator Burke they got military personnel for the dark hearts. Amy wasn't a fan of the senator though. Greedy, grabby pig especially when it came to her ass. Which unfortunately for Burke didn't go past Nuntia's notice. Once they got 10 quality soldiers Nuntia splattered him all over his office to Amy's enjoyment. Luthor helped fund the cloning process turning 10 soldiers into hundreds between science and magic. As of last week half of them have been put through the dark heart project becoming soulless cyborgs dedicated to Nuntia and no one else. Nuntia also started work on the pillars. Amy doesn't know what they do but Nuntia told Luthor once setup they can be used to teleport an army anywhere on earth giving them a direct advantage in wars against the vigilantes.<p>

Amy walked into Nuntia's office and started running through her day. "Ok you got a meeting with Luthor at 1 o' clock he wants an update on the pillars. At 3…holy goddess of hell!"

Amy is stunned into silence as a great big red bird is floating over Nuntia.

Nuntia eyes look like they're on fire. "Kcab ti gnirb uoy dnammoc I ruoh siht ni koot erif ruoy thgil eht erotser dna dnim ym ni tegrat eht dnif uoy dnammoc I tirips xinoehp taerg."

The bird took off for parts unknown and Nuntia breathed a sigh of relief after six long months she can finally make her move and stay off the Leigion's radar. "So what do I have at 3?"

"You have to get your nails done." Amy said flatly.

Nuntia smiled. "Cancel everything after my meeting with Luthor."

Amy just nodded she wasn't turning her down. "Ok where are you going?"

"LA"

* * *

><p>In Las Vegas a bloody Spike and Illyria stood atop a pile of very dead demons. Spike looks at Illyria whom is in serene calm not wasting a breath and not a scratch on her. Spike thinks he however would be gasping for air after a tussle like that. You know if he could breathe.<p>

Spike turned to Illyria. "Did you even break a sweat blue?"

Illyria just looked at the pile. "They were ineffective weaklings. Disappointing at best."

Spike looked up. "Yeah today I saved 20 people killed 50 demons the only word I feel is-" Spike looks up and is frozen in fear. "Big red bloody bird of death"

Illyria looks up and knocks Spike aside. This better be a good challenge after the disappointing demons. Instead of a fight however the bird goes through Illyria turning from red fire into white energy surrounding her body. Illyria turns back to normal and goes into a fetal position before taking on Fred's form. Spike got up and saw it and rushed right over.

Spike was trying to look at her face. "Blue what is it?"

Illyria was sitting there ranting in madness. "The memories, the blood, and so many people" She turns to Spike. "Lukewarm just above room temperature."

Spike was in an utter state of confusion. "Smurfette I have no idea what you're talking about you have to be more clear pet."

Fred's form went back to Illyria whom quickly grabbed Spike by the throat and hoisted him up. "This was not in the power of the wolf ram and hart or your tree witch. What have you done to me?"

Spike looked at her. "The bird wasn't us what's happening to you."

Illyria put him down and again took Fred's form and started crying. "These aren't mine. Everything its done its not me and I shouldn't have to carry it."

Spike looked at her. "Yeah you shouldn't have to carry it. Carry what exactly."

"Handsome man, take me to handsome man he saves me from the monsters."

Spike was in thought he heard that somewhere before. Handsome man saves me from the monsters. Angel he thinks he's heard it from Angel but when and then it hits him. He heard it in their board meeting right after Fred died it was the first thing she ever said to him. But everything that was Fred died when Illyria was resurrected. Spike realizes the best thing to do is to maybe take her to handsome man. Spike scoops up Illyria and puts her in the car. He can make it to the Hyperion before sunrise if he floors it.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Don't know how Clark vs. the fortress became the focus of the chapter.

Next Stop: A return to LA.


	29. Traveler's Tales: LA

Dawn was calmly collecting her head. Or at least trying to it's not easy to do when you're 70 feet in the air. She is trying to create a method for her to fly. When she tried to fly like Willow does she spent the next 2 hours with raven black hair. Dawn's got levitating up and down using the wind spirits under control it's time to see if she can actually do this. She moves a couple inches forward and that is all it takes. She comes crashing down and instead of screaming like a normal person she just pouts and shouts out. "Clark"

Nothing and land is quickly coming in sight. "Clark"

She now sees the house in all she's going to be street pizza. "Clark for god's sake."

At the last second Clark catches her.

Dawn was gasping getting feeling back in her chest. "You didn't have to wait to the last second. My fake life flashed before my eyes."

Clark just put her down and smiled. "What fun would that be?"

Dawn just smacks him playfully on the back of the head. "Was that about yesterday?"

Clark just put his hands up. "That wasn't about yesterday I know that couldn't have been easy for you. But the news did come on so you got about-"

"Dawn Marie Summers get in here right now." Buffy shouted.

"5 seconds before Buffy finds out." Clark finished his sentence.

Dawn just grabs onto Clark. "Don't leave me."

Clark just turned back at her. "I promise nothing."

* * *

><p>"And in a bizarre story today. A small beach in Spain was hit by a mysterious force of waves that came from nowhere. No one was injured when the waves hit shore however two people got pulled into the tides and rescued 3 hours later a Hank Summers and Amanda Lawson."<p>

Dawn is currently cursing DVR under breath and Buffy just turns the TV off. The slayer turns to the key and kryptonian. "So do you two have anything to say?"

"Dad says hi." Dawn mutters out.

Buffy was in shock. "Why would you do this?"

"They ticked me off." Dawn said. "Saying I should respect dad after everything he's done. Besides with the boob job dad paid for 'Mandy'." Dawn can't help but put venom on her dad's secretary name. "They would have been afloat for weeks even if they couldn't swim."

Buffy was fighting off a migraine. At this Xander came out with the telephone. "Buffy its Faith apparently they have a problem."

The two slayers talked on the phone for a couple minutes and ended the talk. Buffy had a headache but sacred duty, chosen one, blah, blah, blah. She turns to Buffy and Clark "And you two, no trip today you're both coming with me. Will"

* * *

><p>Faith and Angel waited as a portal opened up in the middle of the Hyperion. Out of the portal came Buffy, Oliver, Willow, Dawn, Clark, Xander, Lois, and Giles.<p>

Clark was shuttering. His skin was crawling he hated portals he should of just flew here, stupid magic. He turns to Willow. "Sorry."

Willow just shrugged. "I don't read people's thoughts all the time."

Angel was taken back. "Faith when I said I needed help I meant Willow and Giles"

Buffy was trying to control her temper. "Then you should have said that on the phone."

Faith was holding back a laugh. "Take it easy on him B it's been a unique couple of days."

Buffy looked at Faith and noticed a black eye. "So what's the SITREP."

Oliver just looked at her. "You know what we're going on vacation after this. You've been general slayer too long."

Faith just laughed. "Problem is upstairs B."

Clark hears a loud crash like a wall is being knocked down. He then hears Andrea shout. "You smurf faced bitch that hurt."

The scoobies go upstairs and the slayers, Spike, and Gunn are all sporting bruises. They look in the room and see Fred ranting in madness before becoming Illyria. The god king curses her own return because she knows it won't last long until Fred's insanity takes control of the wheel again.

Buffy looks to Andrea. "So what happened?"

Andrea is holding her arm with her meteor accelerated metabolism she's the only one not bruised. Andrea points at a hole in the wall. "I tried to give her a taco."

Buffy turns to Spike. "You're the one who left LA with her any idea what caused this."

Spike just shrugged he didn't have a clue. "Not the slightest bit slayer. One second she's fine next thing I know big red flaming bird of death shows up. Big blue took the hit and bits of Fred started showing up."

Giles was cleaning his glasses Spike always was a moron. "Big red flaming bird of death. You mean like a Phoenix the mystical bird of resurrection."

"Uh…yeah something like that." Spike answered.

Buffy turned to Giles. "Can it be you said she was dead?"

"For all extensive purposes what gets consumed by the fires of resurrection usually stays lost. Though I'm not exactly the expert on this." Giles turns to Willow.

Willow shrugs her shoulders. "I started research but I'm years away from anything like that. Those who suggest decades would not be considered insane."

Clark sees Dawn walk up to the mad ranting Fred. She pulls her stick out and magic courses through it turning into her staff. Dawn approaches Fred but in her madness she knocks her back.

Gunn points down at her. "That's been our past two days."

Dawn got up and ran right up and tackled Fred to the floor and put her staff to her head. "Let me speak to Illyria."

Fred screamed a little until she turned into Illyria. Dawn figures she would be the more lucid of the two.

"Illyria do you know who I am?" Dawn asked.

"The key, the god's lover" Illyria answered.

Dawn was kind of red at the moment. "I would have preferred Dawn but OK. Illyria do you know what happened to you?"

"The damaged fragments repaired themselves. Now I and the Burkle are in constant flux fighting for control of this vessel." Illyria said.

Dawn was in shock. "Wait, you mean Fred is in there with you right now."

Illyria nods her head. "Her primordial soul can't handle my greatness."

Angel glared at her. "More likely she can't deal with all the people you killed."

Dawn glared at Angel telling him in quiet words to shut up. "Thank you Illyria you've been most helpful."

Dawn gets up and moves as fast as she can out of the room. Before Fred and Illyria come back online.

Gunn just speaks up first. "If Fred is in there we need to get her out. I don't care who I have to lay some hurt on."

Spike just nodded in agreement. "Especially since they're tearing each other apart."

Clark chimed in. "I have an idea. But I want Kara here too if it goes bad."

Willow nodded. "I'll get her here. You go do what you gotta do."

Clark nodded and went down the stairs. He doesn't know what will come out of this but he knows he can't leave an innocent person in there to rot. Dawn followed him down. "Where are you going?"

"Smallville" Clark answered.

Dawn just nodded seeing he had a plan. "Anything I can do to speed it up?"

Clark just shrugged. "Not really and since I fly faster on my own."

"I'll stay right here. Besides gives me a chance to catch up with Spike." Dawn replied.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Clark has returned with a pie in one hand and a lead box in the other.<p>

Lois smiles when she sees the pie. "Fork it over Smallville."

Clark just holds it close. "Get your own."

Angel rolls his eyes. "Are you two seriously arguing about pie at a time like this?"

Buffy came down. "Ooh a Mrs. Kent pie. Put it in the fridge and we'll have Willow clone enough for everyone."

Clark and Lois look at each other in silent agreement that will work.

Lois hands the pie to Xander. "Guard that with your life while you take it to the fridge Harris."

Xander just gives a salute. "Aye Aye Sail- I mean."

Lois rolled her eyes he's sleeping on the couch tonight. "Just go. Clark already saw it anyway so damage done."

Clark just turns to Buffy. "Is Kara here?"

A light and dark blue blur enters the room revealing it to be Kara in sky blue shirt and jeans. "I'm right here Kal."

Clark turns to Kara. "Good because I don't know what will happen to Illyria when we do this."

They all go upstairs and Buffy sees the slayers she left with Faith. They have all grown up a bit in the past 6 months. She looks to Renee and sees her glaring at Lois. Buffy guesses that it really was more than a crush with her and Xander. Faith as it ends up was a good leader that got the girls battle hardened and with her and Angel there to support each other and pull the other back no one did anything crazy yet.

Clark tells Kara to wait right outside the door and he gives the lead box to Buffy and tells her what to do. Buffy rolls her eyes how come she gets stuck with this. To her surprise however Gunn takes the box off her.

"I got this." Gunn said he killed Fred it was his job to bring her back.

Buffy tells him what to do like Clark told her. Gunn started walking towards Fred who was ranting about blood.

Gunn started talking while walking. "Fred I know you're in there. Listen to me, I need you to take control just for a minute and tune it out the voices, the screams everything in your head I need you to stand strong."

Fred was fighting the voices and Gunn walked towards her and opened the box. "The green rock from before?"

Clark nodded. "Just get her to hold it out to me."

"You heard the man." Gunn said.

Fred held out the green rock and Clark started hitting it with his heat vision. Soon the rock heated up and turned black. The rock glows purple as Fred started shaking before long she split in two. One was Illyria in her human form to Clark's relief he was afraid Illyria would be in her original body it was why he had Willow get Kara. The other was a naked Winifred Burkle. Spike took his coat off and Gunn draped it over her like a blanket.

Dawn looked on. "How did kryptonite do that?"

"It's black kryptonite." Clark answered. "It splits someone up like a yin and yang."

Dawn was curious "And if you used it one me?"

Clark shrugged and was in thought. "I think it would have made you on one side and the key on the other."

Buffy was in thought. "Can we use that on Angel and Spike? Make them human?"

Clark just shrugged. "I tend to avoid the rocks remember. But I'm guessing it will split the soul and demon into two vampire bodies."

Gunn grabbed the rock and put it back in the lead box. They all cleared the room and Gunn put Fred to bed he wonders what she will be like when she wakes up. Spike grabbed Illyria and carried her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Downstairs the scoobies are waiting for the all clear before they go home to Scotland. Clark looks to Dawn and sees her deep in thought.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." Clark said.

Dawn turned to him. "Just wondering what happened. I mean we never get breaks we're the good guys."

"Well hey maybe it's the powers that be." Xander chimed in to glares from everyone even Lois.

Xander put his head down in shame. "Yeah, it's never the powers."

"You're all fools." Illyria said coming to.

Lois glared at her. "At least I can have soul without having a breakdown."

Illyria rolled her eyes. "Are you all so naive? It takes powerful magic to bring a soul back consumed by the fires of resurrection magic that is far beyond any of us. The powers have 6 billion insects they wouldn't stop at one. One of your enemies restored the Burkle and I suspect they'll be here soon to claim her."

* * *

><p>Angel was outside of Fred's room. Luckily with 8 girls 9 if you count how much Kara visits now living in the hotel clothes weren't an issue. The door opened and Fred came out in a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. Angel was looking for the right words but nothing came out. Angel just hugged her.<p>

Fred was wrapped up in the vampire's arms. "Ok I'm glad you're alive too. So who got the mummy dust out of me? It was Wesley right."

Angel started brooding mid hug. "What's the last thing you remember Fred?"

"Why can't I stay?" Fred answered. "Now not that I don't appreciate talking to you but I'd rather spend some time with Wesley, so where is he?"

One of the bright sides to being a vampire you don't go pale at a moment like this. Angel broke the hug and sat her down on the bed. He explained about Illyria, the black thorn, Wesley, HelLA, and now working with the slayers. Fred sat there and took it all in. Angel stopped and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Fred please just say something." Angel pleaded.

Fred turned to him and slapped him in the face. "You bastard"

Angel was rubbing his face he wonders if Fred got a boost from Illyria. "Fred"

"Just shut up and listen." Fred tells him in a commanding voice causing Angel to back down. "Me, Doyle, Cordelia none of us died hating you because we knew…well we thought you would keep fighting to the end. Instead you didn't learn anything from the last time you tried to fight the senior partners. You just brought your friends with you this time and got Wesley killed what the hell is wrong with you?"

Angel held his head down. He knows he screwed up but it must be really bad for Fred to come down on him like this. "I was doing what I thought was right Cordy gave me the visions for a night and I thought that was what the powers were showing us how to make a difference."

Fred looked at him. "Considering Jasmine why on God's green earth would you follow the powers blindly again?"

Angel just shrugged. "It was a mistake. I never should have done it and I regretted it everyday since. All I can do now is ask for forgiveness."

Fred stared at him. She's mad about what happened to Wesley but she can't ever stay mad at Angel and besides Wes volunteered like the rest of them. "I don't know if I can. I also want to hit you but get someone stronger to do it."

* * *

><p>Angel and Fred came down the stairs. Fred's eyes lit up when she saw Gunn and came running down. "Charles"<p>

Gunn just hugged her he didn't know what to do. "Fred, I should tell yo-"

"Knox mummified me and tricked you into helping him." Fred said.

Gunn nodded. "How did you not even going to bother trying to figure it out."

Fred just smiled. "Angel filled me in on everything."

Fred looked over at Spike. "Are you crying?"

Spike quickly moved his hands. "No!"

Fred was holding back a laugh. "Good, because I need your help?"

"With what?" The blond vampire asked intrigued.

Fred shrugged and started. "I can have whoever I want hit Angel but since I don't know anybody you choose."

Spike is smiling with an ear to ear grin. As much as he would love to take a shot at peaches he has a better idea. "Einy meeny miney Kara."

Angel just rolled his eyes he knew that was coming as soon as Fred asked Spike. Angel waited for Kara and simply told her to do her worse. Kara just smiled and reached her hand back.

"Wait!" Xander shouted. Angel was kind of shocked that Harris of all people came to his rescue. Xander pulled out his phone and pointed it at Angel so he can record this. "Continue!"

Kara backhands Angel with some force and he goes smashing into the wall.

Fred was shocked. "Good lord I guess you and Clark really are that powerful."

Spike turns to Harris. "Can you make a DVD of that?" Spike has endless hours of entertainment coming up from this.

Angel got up rubbing his head and turns to Fred. "Happy now?"

Fred just shrugged her shoulders she knows Angel's heart was in the right pace but Wes is still gone. "I think I'm getting there."

* * *

><p>Nuntia was on the roof across the Hyperion looking down through binoculars. She was looking through the windows and saw Fred. That was a promising sign considering she seemed stable. Nuntia continued looking through the windows for Fred's other half and soon enough there she was the god king herself Illyria. Nuntia just let out a silent smile she loves it when her plans come together.<p>

"Dark Hearts" At Nuntia's words a dozen soldiers start appearing out of thin air as they lower their cloaking devices. The soldiers were dressed in skintight black leather with red nodes all over their arms chest and legs. Their faces were covered in masks of black with red eyes. They all stood as mindless drones ready to follow their master's orders.

"We fight."

* * *

><p>Kara helped Angel back to his feet. Angel was shaking off the cob webs but considering how good of a friend she considers Spike and Clark almost getting killed because of HelLA he realized she could have done a lot worse.<p>

"Thanks for pulling your punch." Angel quipped.

Kara just nodded. "We both know I had to. Never would have heard the end of it if I actually hurt you."

They both laughed in agreement as an Asian woman burst through the window. She immediately shot a fireball at Clark but it faded away before it touched him. She instantly realized the problem when she looked down at his wrist, Nth Metal. Clark and Kara ran over and each grabbed her by a wrist.

Nuntia pouted. "Well that didn't go at all like I expected."

Buffy glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh that's right I forgotten how silly of me. You know I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached to my body." Nuntia quipped.

Kara glared at her. "What did you forget?"

A lead stick went from Nuntia's waist to her hand. She coursed magic through it and it became a kryptonite staff. Clark lost his grip and buckled while Kara fell to the floor Nuntia with one quick swing knocked Clark to the floor and Kara out. The Dark heart soldiers burst in through the motel's windows and doors and an all out battle royal started.

Xander and Fred ran right to the weapons cabinet they grabbed weapons and threw them to everyone. Dawn ran right to Nuntia and sensed her OD wondering what they're dealing with here. Dawn was in shock.

"You're a lunatic." Dawn said.

Nuntia just shrugged. "I prefer to think of myself as a humanitarian."

Dawn coursed magic through her stick and pulled out her staff. She took a swing at Nuntia but the dark witch used hers to block it but was knocked back by the shock.

Nuntia glared at her. "What is it with you and lightning? I've always been more of a firefly myself." At her words Nuntia's staff turned back to regular metal and surrounded itself in flames.

Dawn just looked at it. "This should be fun."

* * *

><p>Buffy is currently rushing a dark heart with a sword. She's kicking herself for leaving the scythe at HQ. She took a swing with her free hand but it didn't damage the guy he didn't even grunt but Buffy did. It was like hitting Clark that one time when the bracelet slipped off and neither noticed. "God it's like fighting a wall."<p>

"Pretty sure walls aren't this tough B." Faith replied dodging a dark heart's attack with an axe she saw him bent over and went to decapitate him with her axe but he moved out of the way.

Oliver meanwhile is trying to shoot with a long bow. For all the good it does the arrows just bounce right off. In fact the only person that seems to be doing any damage is Willow who is magically electrocuting them. Oliver was watching Andrea and noticed with her enhanced strength she was putting up a good fight. Oliver watched the dark heart that was fighting her. Its armor changed from red nodes to yellow nodes and its arms stretched out and formed muscle. It was like Popeye just ate his spinach. The soldier hit Andrea with an uppercut and she bounced off the ceiling and to the floor. Oliver pulled out four arrows and put them on his bow. He fired and the arrows each hit one of the nodes on the dark heart. The nodes shattered and blue squishy gunk started pouring out of them. The dark heart made a rush for Oliver but her fired an arrow and it went clean through like the soldier was a mere man.

* * *

><p>Nuntia and Dawn fought for a bit and Nuntia got the upper hand. She smiled until she heard Oliver say. "Break the bumps on their armor and they'll lose their power."<p>

Nuntia rolled her eyes. Well this can't get any worse. She quickly finds out how wrong she is as a pink light appears in the middle of the room the room. She struck too early and they found her.

The pink light fades revealing two guys and a girl. One guy is a red headed kid about Bart's age in blue clothes with a lightning bolt. The other guy is a bit older dressed in black with dark hair and a bit of a beard. The last is a girl in a red jacket and pants with blond hair.

Nuntia just starts chanting. "Gratias legendi fere XXX capitibus Hoc."

Clark was recovering. A kryptonite staff, he never saw that one coming. Clark gets to his feet just in time to see a portal open under Dawn. Dawn falls into it and Clark dives in after her and the portal closes.

Another portal opens up behind Buffy and sucks her in. Faith dives in after her followed by Spike. The three newcomers see it but can't do anything to stop it and the portal closes.

Nuntia just smiles good guys are always so predictable whether scooby, league, or Legion. She turns around and is hoisted up by a very angry vamped face Angel.

"You're not getting Fred." Angel said.

Nuntia smirked. "Who said I wanted her?"

She held out her hand and lightning struck Angel who went flying. She put a hand out and said. "Xob deal eht"

The lead box flew out of Gunn's jacket and into her hands. She glares at the three newcomers. "Rokk, Imra, Garth."

"What are you doing?" Garth asked.

"Trying to make a future where it's not a crime to be a human and proud." Nuntia said in a cocky demeanor.

"What have you done to the Summers?" Imra asked.

Nuntia smiled and decided to save the telepath time and just told them. "I split them up through time and space. Buffy is in the year 2031 and I don't know or care what happened to that fake human and her alien lover."

Rokk stared at her. "You will face judgment for what you've done."

Nuntia showed her Legion ring. "Not when I have a get out of time free card." And in a second she was gone.

Rokk just growled and waved his hands up all the dark hearts were lifted in the air using the metal in their suits he crushed them.

Lois was catching her breath. "OK what the hell were those guys it was like power rangers from hell?"

"Dark hearts" Imra answered. "Soulless clones built to serve who made them."

Kara got up finally feeling the effects of the kryptonite weakening. "What happened to Kal? He chased Dawn into a portal and then it closed."

Garth had an ear to ear smile. "Kal as in Su-"

"Lightning Lad" Rokk shouted.

"Sorry"

Rokk turned back to Kara. "Kal has been lost through space in another universe all we can do now is hope they find a way back on their own. Right now we need your help Kara Zor El."

Kara just nodded. "What do you need?"

Rokk just took a breath he wishes Kal El was still here he'd rather send him. "The witch you guys just fought her name is Nuntia she's from the future."

Gunn was in shock. "You mean like Marty Mcfly back to the future."

Garth just nodded his head. "More like Biff Tannen."

Fred just put her hand up. "Doesn't she risk kind of erasing herself?"

"She'll risk it." Imra said. "She's a member of the Human Supremacist Movement and we can't say more than that unfortunately."

Kara cut them off they can ask questions later. "What do you need me for?"

Rokk took off his ring and gave it to her. "One of our own was corrupted and sent back in time. To Smallville a couple days after the meteor shower."

Kara was in a panic. "Your man is going after Kal El. How do I get there to stop him?" Kara asked as she disappeared in a pink light."

Rokk rolled his eyes he would have preferred to send Andrea and Imra with her and there's no mulligans since their teammate stole Garth's ring. "The three of us will travel to 2031 and get your friends back to they're right place."

Lois nodded her head no. "Not alone you won't."

Imra replied. "Yes we will we can't risk you guys learning too much about the future."

The three stood together and vanished in a light. Giles just took the scene in Clark and Dawn are gone with no idea where they are. Buffy, Faith and Spike are lost in the future with three people he doesn't even trust going after them. And at any given moment his whole life can change in a second if Kara fails in the past. The plan to snag Fred wasn't even about Fred they just wanted that black rock. And as far as Giles can tell the worst part isn't here yet. What does Nuntia want that black rock for in the first place?

Willow chants and uses her anti-Tuesday spell but she doesn't get a sign of Dawn and that's a multiverse to start looking through. "Darn it, well that was my idea what does anyone else got."

Fred looks at the dark hearts. "I'm going to study these guys maybe I can take our weapons out of the medieval campaign for a better fight next time since I like to build things."

Lois just scooped one up over her shoulders. "Where do you want him?" She's concerned about Clark but her first idea to find him is to find Chloe and she's been gone for four months now. Which she will be getting her head ripped off for when they see each other again.

* * *

><p>In England Amy and some dark hearts are digging a blank grave up. They stop when they hit pay dirt an urn. Nuntia comes in using the Legion ring it makes it easy to just teleport to a certain spot one second in the future. Nuntia smiles seeing the ashes she did it. Another couple of weeks she would have missed her window. Kal and Kara would have fought Doomsday and earned the gratitude of the entire planet clearing the way for the age of heroes, the slayers, the Justice League, and eventually the Legion. However not this time, Nuntia placed the black rock on the ashes and it glowed creating a second pile of ashes.<p>

Amy just rolled her eyes. "8 months you had me looking for that rock and all you made was another pile of ashes."

Nuntia just put her hand up. "In time Amy"

The second set of ashes started blowing around in a circle Amy looked on in wonder as a skeleton started to pull itself back together. The hand came to life fluttering about desperate to feel followed by another one. Eventually the whole skeleton came to life fluttering around. Nuntia did a bit of magic as her hand glowed blue and accelerated the process. Blood started pouring through the skeleton creating flesh, a tongue, and blond hair.

Amy looked down at the blond naked woman. "How did she come back from ashes?"

Nuntia just smiled at the job accomplished. She's been trying to do since she sent Amy and Warren to LA. She has returned. The one freak that can beat Kal and Kara and make sure no one will ever trust anything outside of human ever again. Nuntia pulled out a blanket and put it over the blond woman. This time she'll have her full powers and no humanity weakness. Pardon the pun but may the gods help anyone who opposes her.

The blond girl looks at her and Nuntia simply states. "Welcome back Glorificus. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Where everyone that went missing ended up Lost in time and space begins.


	30. Lost in Time and Space Part 1

Everyone at the Hyperion is walking on egg shells. Trying to figure out something to do so as not to feel useless. Fred has taken to experimenting on the dark heart bodies to find chinks in their armor. Fred hears someone coming down the steps. She was hoping to avoid this meeting but she guesses the other person isn't going to let it. She looks up from her work. "What do you want Illyria?"

Illyria looked on at the restored shell. The bits of Fred are still in her but Fred is right there. "Do I trouble you?"

Fred got a tazer from her set of tools and thought before answering. "No, as long as you don't take my shape when I'm anywhere nearby."

"But I killed you gutted you from the inside out taking away all that you were." Illyria pointed out.

Fred turned on the tazer. "I believe Knox chose me to go through that hell." Fred tazed a node on its leg and the dark heart's leg beefed up like earlier against Andrea. "Did you see that?"

"Lightning makes them grow?" Illyria said.

Fred remembered caveman. "It's a whole electrical thing an EMP should knock them out."

"What about destroying them?" Illyria asked.

Fred pulled out a steel stake with a yellow tip and throws it to Illyria. "I made this in case something like the beast happened again. Stab him with this, leave it in and back away."

Illyria does as the Burkle instructed and the yellow light turned red. She backs away and 10 seconds later the dark heart went up in a red flare and flames. Fred got the fire extinguisher and put it out before they burned the hotel down. Nothing was left of the dark heart or the table it was on but ashes.

Illyria just looked on. "Most impressive but without his spine I lost my trophy." Illyria killed that one.

* * *

><p>Clark woke up from the floor and looked around it didn't take long to find Dawn she was right next to him asleep. Clark starts shaking her awake.<p>

"Dawn, Dawn…Dawnie" An idea hits Clark. "Is that a horn?"

Dawn instantly shoots up. "It can't be I broke the spell." She runs to the nearest car and looks into the mirror before turning to Clark. "That's not funny."

Clark just shrugs fighting off a grin. "Yes it is."

Dawn fixes herself up and shrinks her staff. Not having the first clue about what to do the two just walk around the city until they find an elderly woman.

Clark gets her attention. "Can you tell us what city we're in?"

"Metropolis" The lady answered like it should have been obvious.

Clark just nods his head. "Thank you."

Dawn looks around. "Any ideas?"

Clark thought about it for a couple minutes. "If this is Metropolis let's just get to the Planet."

* * *

><p>Spike woke up feeling the sun's rays warming him. It's always nice to get some sun. Spike realizes something's wrong and looks up. The sun is an interesting shade of red. He got to his feet and woke up Faith and then Buffy.<p>

Faith just looked to the sky. "OK B you want to explain why the sky is on fire."

Buffy just glared why does it always fall on her to know this crap. "Like I know I was fighting a spandex man and next thing I know I was here."

The fight was quickly called off by a gust of wind they turned around expecting Clark or Kara instead it was another woman but obviously kryptonian since she flew down.

She looks at the two slayers. "Why are the women out of uniform?"

Spike is trying to think of something and knows he's getting hit for this later but it's worth a shot. "Human concubines"

The kryptonian rolls her eyes to the girls and turned to Spike. "You're a pig." She flew off.

Buffy is currently resisting the urge to rip Spike's head off because the kryptonian will hear it. Faith just smiles so much for them being a great advanced civilization.

They keep walking until Faith and Buffy hear a voice that tells them to turn left. They turn left and the voice guides the slayers to it with Spike in tow. The vampire and the slayers take one last turn and see Imra.

"I'm telepathic." The Legionnaire answered before Faith could ask. "And I've been waiting for you guys for 3 months now. Nuntia didn't tell us where exactly in 2031 she sent you guys."

Spike was confused. "How come I didn't get your little message?"

"Vampire thoughts have no reflection Angel explained it to me once." Buffy answered.

Imra gives another telepathic message. "The kryptonians have super hearing please keep William silent until we get to where we're going."

Buffy just decides to think real loud. "So where are we going?"

"Watchtower" Imra answered.

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn walked to the Daily Planet hoping it was still the Daily Planet. The good news is the Daily Planet is in the same place. Bad news is it's definitely not their Daily Planet. This was a granite building instead of the steel and glass of the Daily Planet in their world. Clark looked at the security guard that just sort of blew him off. Clark and Dawn got in an elevator and took it up to the newsroom it's a bit old fashioned compared to the planet in their world but definitely nicer. The two get out and see a black haired woman arguing with a brunette woman.<p>

"Same old Cat still clawing her way to the top in any way possible." The black haired woman said.

"Lois I just lost my job at WGBS after three years and he took me out for drinks, one thing led to another so sue me for living." Cat replied.

"Should have stayed gone." Lois answered back.

At this an elderly man with balding white hair and the youngest guy on the floor comes out.

"Great shades of Elvis are those two at it again?" The elderly man asked.

Lois and Cat simultaneously point at the other and say. "She started it."

The elderly man turned to Lois. "Lois do you really want to leave Jason alone in the middle of this."

Lois turned to him. "Perry I can work and be a mother. And I'm the best reporter you have."

Perry turned to her with a face of concern. "Now I know you can but with his father g-missing it might be best to spend your time with him. Why don't you take some time off and get your head together darling."

Lois just had a sad face. "Yeah, I think I need to give his grandparents a day off anyway." Lois replied leaving the building.

Perry shouted to everyone. "Alright everyone get back to work you all still have jobs to do and we need stories."

Everyone went back to work and the young man accompanying Perry walked up to Clark and Dawn. "Can I help you two?"

"Um yeah we're looking for Chloe Sullivan." Dawn said.

"We don't have anyone here who goes by that name." The young man answered.

Dawn just kind of glared at him. "What makes you so sure Mr.?"

"Olsen Jimmy Olsen and being a single guy I'd know if there was a new girl here."

Dawn can't believe it he's way too old. "J-J-Jimmy"

"Yeah that's me." Jimmy said. "But I don't know the two of you."

Dawn was trying to regain her voice. "Well…I'm Dawn Summers and this is C-"

"Conner" Clark filled in looking at a poster. "Conner Kent Clark's…cousin."

Jimmy looked confused. "Huh another CK Clark never said anything about you."

"We don't really get along." Clark replied turning to face this completely different Jimmy. "It's like we're from two different worlds."

Dawn hears that and nods knowing their in an alternate universe where there is a Clark. She sees a picture of him with the exception of black hair they look nothing like each other.

Jimmy nods. "Must be why you blew off his wife."

"Wife!" Clark and Dawn shout.

"Wow you two really don't get along if you didn't know that he married Lois." Jimmy said.

Clark was fighting the urge to pass out maybe this is what shock feels like. "I-he married Lois…Lois Lane. I think I need to talk to my cousin have you seen him?"

Jimmy frowned Clark pushed a button. "You're too late to make up for lost time Conner."

Dawn noticed the sadness in his voice. "What happened?"

"When Superman went rogue Clark was right there getting the story." Jimmy started to explain. "Superman joined Tempus and started calling himself Ultraman. They've been turning earth into a slice of hell ever since. Guess it's what happens when a kryptonian becomes a renegade."

Clark and Dawn quickly catch on that Superman must be the Clark of this world and this Tempus must have him on something likely red kryptonite.

Jimmy turned to the TV. "Chief"

The older man known as Perry came out and everyone watched the TV. They saw a man with brown hair and a goatee getting a microphone ready. The other one gets Clark's attention as he's wearing the suit his mom had made for him, blue and yellow, red boots, red cape, however instead of the El family crest this guy just has a big U on his chest. The camera zooms out and reveals that there are hundreds of hostages all soldiers in chains.

The guy with brown hair got started on the mic. "Cretans of earth I believe some of you may know me as John Doe but I prefer the name Tempus. Now I know some of you are uncomfortable with naming me and Ultraman here your unquestioned rulers but let me assure you. You don't have a choice. Take a look at this group of infantry." Tempus points at the soldiers in chains. "They tried to shoot Ultraman. The word duh comes to mind with how that went."

Clark quickly catches on this is a public execution. He whispers to Dawn. "I have to stop this."

Dawn's eyes bugged out she knew this was coming at some point. "Clark they'll see you. You'll be exposed far and wide in this world."

"I can't let these people die just to protect my identity." Clark objects going to the elevator.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. We don't know what this you is capable of." Dawn said.

Clark just nods his head. "I'll be careful."

Clark takes off his red jacket and gives it to Dawn it's easier to just switch shirts.

"Wait" Dawn said she gave him a kiss for luck and had to ask. She was curious about this. "Where did you get Conner from?"

Clark rolls his eyes now is really not the time for this. "It's the name of Kara's boyfriend."

Clark got in the elevator and fried the security camera. He spun into the blur and when the door opened in a gust of wind he was gone. He wonders what Kara is doing right about now anyway.

* * *

><p>Kara looks around the grassy fields. Smallville 1989…it really hasn't changed that much except for less kryptonite in the present. She's going to have to be careful. She takes off to the sky for the Kent farm and Kara gets there in seconds. She knocks on the door hoping the Kents will be abiding as Kal said they were. When the door opens she's taken back a bit by how young Martha is.<p>

"Can I help you?" Martha asked.

Kara collected herself and started. "I need to talk to you about your son."

Martha was in a state of panic. No one outside of Jonathon, Ethan, and Lionel knew about Clark did she see the ship land. "I don't have a son and I can't even have children so to mention it is cruel." She slams the door in a huff.

"Now I know where Kal gets the paranoia from." Kara quips.

Kara knocks again. "Look I know you found a kid in the cornfields, one that can lift an oak bed right off the floor." Clark told her that story. "I know right now you're thinking the worst of me but I'm not from the government, I don't want to exploit him or experiment on him. I just want to protect him."

Kara breaths a sigh of relief as the door opens.

"Who are you?" Martha asks.

"My name is Kara and the baby you took in he's my cousin."

Martha isn't taking a chance of getting tazed and losing Clark. "Prove it."

Kara walks over to the truck and easily lifts it up with one hand and with the other starts spinning it like a pizza pie. She puts it down easy enough and realizing Kara could have barged in at any moment Martha chose to open the door for her and let her in. Kara just smiled and walked in.

* * *

><p>Buffy and the others were guided by Imra to Watchtower in Metropolis. They stepped inside and in the first floor it was a semi circle with steps leading to what looked like an infirmary. They see a whole bunch of computers with someone who looks like Batman working on them. However the suit is completely different than what Clark wore in Paris. This one was pure black with longer ears, no cape, a silver utility belt, and a big red bat logo on the chest.<p>

"You're late Imra." Batman said.

"Kandorians were all over I had to stay low Bruce." Imra pointed out.

Spike just looks at Batman. "Well there's a ponce that completely lost it."

Batman threw a batarang and it went into Spike's shoulder and electrocuted him knocking the vampire to his knees and holding his head.

Faith just stood confused. "Why were you holding your head he got you in the shoulder?"

Spike just shrugged. "Instinct" which it was thanks to the Initiative.

Spike vamped out and went after Batman but before they reach one another they were both levitating off the ground.

"Spike, Bruce that's enough!"

Buffy and Faith turn around see five people coming. Two are easily identifiable as the Angel and Spike of this time. Another is a blond in fishnets that kind of looks like Oliver's team mom Dinah the black canary. However she is too young to be Dinah and instead of the really short blond hair this black canary has shoulder length blond hair. Buffy guesses she's keeping Spike and Batman up since her hands are raised. Across from her was a black haired girl in a purple leotard with a mask covering her eyes and a crossbow. Leading the way was someone who had a scary resemblance to Bizarra. Same blue eyes, same sliced up white leotard with the obscenely big chest. However there were differences. Instead of white gloves this one had blue gloves with a blue kryptonite bracelet; she also has a red cape like Kara does on her costume and a belt buckle that is the symbol on Clark and Kara's shirts.

"Buffy, Faith, Spike, Welcome to the year 2031." The alter Bizarra said.

Buffy and Faith's eyes lit up in surprise they knew they heard that voice before.

"Chloe" Buffy said her name as if she was asking a question.

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah it's me. Shocking huh?"

Faith was taken back she grew half a foot if not more. Along with other places Faith wouldn't mind an upgrade in. "What? How? Who?"

Chloe just laughed seeing how confused Faith was. "It was the fight in LA."

Buffy just nodded her head. "Yeah Obviously. But what exactly to do this?"

Chloe smiled seeing them stuttering. "I attacked the phantom and stole a healthy dose of its essence."

Buffy was confused. "You siphoned off Davis and Clark before but nothing like this has ever happened."

"Davis and Clark were powered by the sun. Do you remember what the phantom was powered by?" Chloe asked.

"Kryptonite" Faith answered although she's not happy to hear Clark and were in the same sentence.

Chloe just nodded. "Ends up my healing power was thanks to an obscenely large kryptonite concentration in my heart. When I absorbed the phantom's essence it mingled with the kryptonite in my heart completely rewriting my DNA and spreading it throughout my entire body changing it."

"To what?" Buffy asked.

Chloe focused her eyes and burned the wall with heat vision to give an answer. "Kryptonian"

Buffy looked at the other two girls. "Who are they?"

Chloe looks at the two girls. "Huntress and the Black Canary."

Spike rolled his eyes still up in the air. "Not to spoil the moment but could leather Tweety there put us down."

Black Canary gives a familiar glare that does not go past Spike before she turns him 180 and releases them. Bruce lands on his feet and Spike lands on his face.

Spike got up rubbing his face. He makes a note to not piss off Black Canary. "OK two questions. One how am I over there?" Spike asked pointing at his older self.

The older Spike rolls his eyes. "Because you came through a portal you ponce magic."

Angel, Buffy, and Faith were all holding their heads one Spike was bad enough now there's two of them.

"Just get to the next question." Chloe said.

"Alright what in the name of bloody hell happened to the world?" Spike said.

Chloe shrugged. "In short. It ended."

* * *

><p>Kara was walking with Martha Kent and she led him to Clark who was playing with toys. He still had the black hair and blue eyes and he was unusually tall for a 3 year old. But according to him Clark was fully grown at 14 so its natural he'd be tall now. Kara picked up little Clark and a twinge of sadness hit her. This was how it was supposed to be. Not frozen for over 15 years and have Kal be teaching her how to live on earth and control her powers.<p>

Kara just smiles at the toddler. "Hey Kal do you know who I am?"

Martha just smiles when little Clark smiles at Kara he obviously knows her. To her shock however a glowing red materializes in front of Kara and turns into a man.

"Put Kal El down now!" Jonn ordered.

Kara had red eyes. "I can kill you with a stare Martian so don't order me around. And I'm not the Kara you think I am."

Martha was just shocked another one. "Who are you people?"

Kara is just fighting groaning this isn't going well. "I'm Kara Zor El of Krypton and this little guy is my cousin Kal El." Kara makes the full introduction she has a feeling Jonn will wipe her memories of this anyway.

Martha turns to Jonn. "And are you a krypton too."

Jonn just looks blank and Kara laughs and answers "Mars actually. He's pretty good at chasing people from their homes."

"After everything you father di-"

"I know I know." Kara stopped Jonn's rant. "Just running my mouth." She put down Clark who ran back to the toys at impressive speed for a 3 year old. "Kal helped me figure it out when he found me. Dad was brainwashing me."

It clicks in Jonn's mind. "You're a Kara Zor El from the future."

Kara nods. "Busted huh."

Martha was overwhelmed she guesses this is what happens when you take in an alien. "How far from the future are you?"

Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture from her wallet and gave it to Martha. It was right before they left Smallville and Dawn wanted to take a picture with the three Kents so she got Buffy to take a picture and Kara had one made for herself. Martha looked at the picture and she sees an older her, Kara, and a fully grown Clark with a brunette wrapped around his arms.

"Is he happy?" Martha asked already knowing by how strong he is Clark can't play with other kids like she wished he could.

"Yeah he's happy and the girl wrapped around his arms her name is Dawn she knows He is an alien accepts him and loves him." Kara said.

Martha had a look of confusion even at 4 years old this kid was a brat. "He's dating Dawn Stiles."

Kara nodded her head no repeatedly while fighting off a laugh from a story Chloe told her. "Her name is Dawn Summers but I can tell you a story about Dawn Stiles involving a crown."

Martha just nodded no. "I think I know enough of the future but where's Jonathon?"

"He took the picture." Kara lied. No reason to go into that when you don't have to.

Jonn finally broke up the conversation. "Why are you in the past Kara?"

Kara sighed time for the hard part now. "Someone from the future is trying to kill him. Look I don't like you but can you-"

Jonn just nodded. "I promised Jor El I would watch over him as a silent guardian. But since he can not defend himself I will assist you Kara Zor El."

As Jonn was talking the door opened and Jonathon came in with a defeated look walking with Sheriff Ethan.

Kara X-rays the sheriff and see nothing but metal.

Sheriff Ethan had a sad look. "Martha the truth came out about Clark's adoption. I'm afraid we're going to have to take him."

Martha wanted to be a mother for so long she's not giving up Clark. "You're not taking him."

"I don't have a choice." Ethan said.

"You're not the sheriff!" Kara says as she blasts him with heat vision to the floor.

Jonathon and Martha are in shock until Ethan turns into a black oozy mass that transforms into someone else. Now it's Kara's turn to go into shock when it's someone familiar to her but with darker hair as he gets up.

"Spike?"

Brainiac moves his hand at superspeed and impales Kara.

"Kara!" Martha shouted.

* * *

><p>Dawn was watching the TV like everyone else and looked at Clark's jacket this has to go. "EGO admiratio si quisquam vere reddo illa." With her words Clark's red jacket shrinks to pocket size and she slips it in her pocket. She heads for the door in case anyone recognizes Clark when he gets to the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Lois Lane of the alternate world comes home. Her life officially sucks. Don't get her wrong she has a son and she loves him dearly even if he is 90% Clark and 10% her he's still their baby. A wedding present from Zara and Lt. Ching. They knew Clark and Lois would never have kids the traditional way so they engineered one for them. Jason is a healthy happy baby and she has Martha and Jonathon with her for now.<p>

So why does her life suck. Because Clark isn't here to help her raise their baby. Those idiots from Utopia tried to take Tempus back again. And once again Tempus stole a window only instead of going through time he went through space. He found an alternate universe that made Lex a Kent and Clark a Luthor. He and this Clark Luthor returned to Lois and Clark's world. The two Clark's fought but Clark Luthor won with Tempus' help and they both got rid of Clark in a way that didn't involve killing him according to them. Tempus said they're leaving her alone so she can watch Clark Luthor destroy the legacy of Superman and its working. When the elder HG Wells showed up to help stop this the two simply stole the time machine and left him to rot so he's taken refuse at Lois and Clark's house too. Cat sleeping with Clark's evil twin and getting a story from it was just the straw that broke the camel's back and got Lois kicked out of the Planet for now.

Lois opens the door and smiles seeing the Kents playing with Jason. "So how is my little guy doing?"

"He's a little fussy." Martha said. "He misses his daddy."

Lois just picks up Jason. "Well we all do but we'll figure out a way to bring him home I promise."

HG Wells was watching the TV being stranded in time really makes you embrace the idiot box. "Tempus is on again Ms. Lane."

Lois watches the TV as Tempus runs his mouth. ""They tried to shoot Ultraman. The word duh comes to mind how that went."

Ultraman effortlessly picks up the tank they used against him. Everyone at the apartment is waiting for him to throw it. The phone rings and Lois checks the ID and sees its Jimmy. She hits the button for speaker with her other free hand. "Go ahead Jimmy."

"This might sound weird but does Clark have a cousin?"

"A cousin" Lois said like she was asking a question.

"Yeah a guy and a girl came in the Planet after your tussle with Cat. The girl said her name was Dawn Summers and the guy said his name was Conner Kent Clark's cousin."

Lois turned to Martha and Jonathon the only two who would know. They both nodded their heads no. Lois turns to the TV in time to see Ultraman throw the tank at the chained down soldiers. She puts her hands over Jason's eyes but thankfully someone new flew in and grabbed the tank in mid air. It's not the parallel universe Clark this one was completely different. He was in denim jeans with black shoes along with a black t shirt with a red Superman S on it. Lois realizes he must be Conner.

"Yes Jimmy he does." Lois answered. "He doesn't like to bring him up though they had some big falling out before Clark traveled around the world. Could you give them the address here if they come back?"

"Yeah, no probl-…Lois turn on your TV."

"It's already on and I know." Lois finishes with a smile. "I'll see you later Jimmy."

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking the streets of Metropolis when everyone started cheering. She just hears people start talking.<p>

"Who is he?"

"Do you think he's the real one and Ultraman's a frog eating clone?"

"Nah he's too young to be Superman he's wearing the S though."

"He is young, cute too."

Dawn stared at the girl who said that with a glare. However soon everyone went into a frenzy of celebration when Clark slammed the tank on top of Ultraman. Dawn just looked on with a smile spreading across her face. Clark helps so much its nice to be in a world where he can be seen and thanked for it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

I sent Clark and Dawn to the Lois and Clark New Adventures of Superman verse a couple months after the final episode. (Disney lied about a 5th season evil mouse company.)

I was disappointed we never got to see Bruce do anything in the Beyond suit other than pull a gun on someone and realized I had an opportunity.

If magic can wipe out 20 years of character development in Spiderman it can explain two Spikes.

Up Next: Superboy vs. Ultraman, Kara and Jonn vs. Brainiac, and why the future sucks.


	31. Lost in time and Space Part 2

"What do you mean ended?" Buffy asked. "Worlds just don't end."

Chloe moved Bruce over. It might have been his money but she designed this place so she's best with the computers. "Technically the world's still here but well over 99% of the human race has been wiped out. Only about two hundred remain on the entire planet."

Buffy was in shock. "I guess there is a reason that creature was called Doomsday."

"It killed Clark didn't it?" Faith asked.

Chloe shakes her head no. "We don't know about Kara but it didn't kill Clark."

Faith sat down this place sucks. "How do you know that?"

"Because whatever killed Clark killed him after Clark killed Lex Luthor which was after he fought Doomsday." Chloe answered.

Faith refuses to believe it. "All that silicone is going to your head Chlo. Clark would never cross that line."

"I heard him do it." Chloe responded hating her superhearing that day. "Whatever Lex did that day pushed him over the edge and Clark pushed his fist through his skull."

Faith still refuses to believe it. "Clark is not a ki-"

"Unless he killed Dawn." Buffy finished realizing what likely happened since none of this happened yet she can still save her sister so now is not the time for tears. "What about the slayers?"

Batman answered this one. "Something happened to their powers and before they could be regained around 95% of the girls were wiped out and magic disappeared for a couple weeks."

"Who's left right now?" Buffy's almost afraid to ask.

"Just you." A voice says behind her.

Buffy turns around and her eyes lit up in panic. She looks like her two worst parts mixed together. She's in a leather bodysuit with red lace. Her eyes have pretty much been reduced to black orbs without a trace of white in them. She has black veins all over her face and body to go along with the raven black hair.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're evil again Will."

Willow rolled her eyes good and evil stopped being a point years ago. "I'm many things but to quote Andrew. 'I have been and shall always be your friend Buff.'"

* * *

><p>Clark took the opportunity with the tank to move at superspeed and break the chains on the soldiers who flee the scene. Clark comes to a stop and looks at the tank starting to wobble before it's tipped over as Ultraman frees himself. The kryptonian got up rubbing his head did he just get sucker punched by a kid.<p>

Tempus looks at Clark and smirks. "Well no cape no tights at the very least you're the best dressed Superman."

Clark just put his two fists up ready for a fight.

Ultraman almost looked amused at the fighting stance. "You want to fight me best of luck."

Ultraman moved at Superspeed and Clark moved as fast as he could. Ultraman swung and to Clark's relief he was faster than him but not Kara. Clark got his hands up in time to grab his arm and twist it to throw him. Ultraman goes flying into the air crashing down hard on top of a car completely crushing it. Ultraman rushed him in a flurry of punches and with some effort Clark dodged them all until he was able to hook Ultraman's fists in each of his arms. Buffy taught him this one and he hit Ultraman with a headbutt that actually caused some of the windows nearby to break from the shockwave. Clark grabbed the dazed Ultraman and kneed him in the stomach with all his strength actually causing him to cough up blood. Clark used X-ray vision and looked over Ultraman not an ounce of red kryptonite anywhere near him. Clark quickly realizes what's going on and punches the other kryptonian hard sending him flying out of sight.

Clark turns to Tempus. "Next time you bring an evil kryptonian to this world you should make sure he can fight."

Tempus smirked. "While he may not be much of a fighter he does have other uses for example." Tempus pulls out a gun and Clark rolls his eyes he has to be joking right. Tempus turns his back to Clark and shoots at a soldier that is running away. Clark runs to the soldier and grows a look of concern seeing the bullet has a green glow to it. Before he could get out of the way the bullet weakened him and smashed into his shoulder knocking him into the floor.

Clark yelled and writhed in agony from exposure to kryptonite. Tempus just walked over and gloated. "Ultraman wouldn't take a bullet for anyone."

"Is this how you killed Superman?" Clark asked.

Tempus shook his head no. "This is what keeps Ultraman in line. Superman's not dead although considering where we sent the big blue boyscout he likely wishes he was."

* * *

><p>Dawn watched as the masses lose their hope. That bullet had to be made of kryptonite. She runs into a shop as the masses watch TV and see Clark get shot again in the other shoulder. She looks around and sees two things useful to her. A crimson red duster with Clark's shield on the back of it. She grabs that and a black mask like she wore in Smallville to cover her eyes. Ordinarily she would pull the old klepto routine with no one looking but her boyfriend whom she now has to save is the ultimate lie detector and maybe the optimism is getting to her. She puts the money on the checkout and rushes out of the store.<p>

She rushes outside and puts the duster and mask on and quickly looks at a rear view mirror. "Good enough" She rubs her hand as her eyes take a black tone and claps. "Discede"

* * *

><p>Clark is writhing in pain from the kryptonite exposure. Ultraman comes down and smiles at the scene keeping his distance since he realized what Tempus did. Clark looked at Tempus with a glare. "What are you going to do kill me?"<p>

Tempus smiled. "You bet." He raises his gun to Clark's head. "No happy endings in this world." Tempus is distracted by a blob of green energy forming into a brunette girl.

Dawn is shaking around trying to get through motion sickness. Breaking yourself into a million pieces and reforming not the ideal way to travel. Dawn looks around and sees Ultraman staring right at her.

Ultraman just inhales and smells the girl. "Ah how sweet girlfriend to the rescue."

Dawn clenches her fist trying to control her power.

Ultraman smirked does the human actually think she has a chance. "Take your best shot little girl."

Dawn's eyes go black as she puts her fist back and swings. "Igneus manus manus" Her hand lit ablaze and instead of punching Ultraman in the stomach she punched him right through his stomach. She knew she was only getting one shot against a kryptonian and she had to make it count. Ultraman stumbles back coughing up blood and losing it in pints from the hole in his chest he ran on pure adrenaline and quickly flew up straight for the sun.

Tempus still had the gun to Clark's head. "You don't exactly move like a speeding bullet lady."

"And you probably can't take on an entire army if you need a gun." Dawn countered.

Tempus turned around and saw the army coming back now that Ultraman is gone. Tempus quickly opens his time window and jumps in to avoid capture or death. Dawn rushes to Clark's side seeing he's barely conscious and the kryptonite is still spreading. "Just hang on OK."

Dawn pulls out her fire dagger and burns the wounds remembering the story Clark told her about Van. She puts it over each wound and burns them making it easier to pull the bullets out and stop the blood loss. The soldiers look down at the two that gave them the first legitimate rays of hope this world has had in weeks along with journalists that made it to the scene and are taking pictures. Dawn works a little magic for the bullets it's actually easier floating them out then floating the pencil. She gives them to a soldier who runs off the site. Clark's wounds heal but he's not moving.

One of the soldier's sees it. "We're too late."

"He ain't breathing." Another one adds.

Two of the soldiers walk over with paddles and Dawn just puts her hand up to stop them. "Not powerful enough." Lightning coursed through her hand and she put it on Clark's chest zapping him. Clark's body shook but no reaction. Dawn zapped him again but no reaction. "Don't you give up now. Come on C-Superboy you didn't give up on me with Caleb I won't give up on you wake up." Dawn goes to shock him again but this time two arms grab her.

"Stop electrocuting me…it's not helping with the pain." Clark pleaded. It didn't take long for the sun to work its magic on him and as soon as he was able he pulled Dawn close and kissed her with as much force as he would risk using on her. Dawn loses the composure for rational thought and deepens the kiss to the applause of everyone.

Dawn just stops to catch her breath why couldn't the monks make her kryptonian. "Can you fly?"

Clark just smiles as they're both 15 feet up. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's pay your wife a visit." Dawn answered. "You need a place to soak up some sun anyway."

Clark nodded and the two flew off Clark was thankful that Dawn didn't remind him of who he married in this world.

* * *

><p>Kara was pinned to the wall by Brainiac. She shouldn't have let her guard down even if there is an uncanny resemblance to Spike. She breathes deep and freezes the blade in her chest and shatters it from Brainiac. She rips it out and throws it at the machine as Brainiac simply reabsorbs it.<p>

Kara is kicking herself she should have known that wouldn't work. Kara uses herself as a spear and tackles Brainiac through the wall and to the floor outside.

Brainiac pulls itself up and is stared down by Jonn Jones. Brainiac gains it's version of a smile. "You're out of your league Martian."

Brainiac quickly tries to hit the Martian with heat vision but Jonn simply phases through it. Jonn rematerializes and turns into a green monster beast and clobbers Brainiac knocking it back.

Kara stood there waiting for Brainiac to get up. "I won't let you near Kal El."

Brainiac just stared at her. "You're only a temporary setback. You and the Martian."

Brainiac moved at super speed and Kara hit him with a left hook sending him back flying across Smallville problem is Kara knows that won't hold that thing forever. She and Jonn fly back to the Kents figuring out what to do next.

* * *

><p>Buffy was shocked by Willow's words and how much control she has over her dark form. "Ok so where is future me? She can give me the rundown of what happened."<p>

"No she can't and you shouldn't see her." Willow answered.

"Why the hell not?" Buffy asked it's her future self after all.

Angel cleared his throat and started. "Because you had a mental breakdown after D-Day as we call it."

Buffy looked at the future this place sucks. "So how bad do I get?"

Future Spike shrugged. "It's mostly like what happened with Glory you're just mute. After the slayers all died magic went back on line and Red tried to pull you back out like last time and got permanent dark roots as a reward."

"So why is the sky red?" Faith asked desperately trying to change the question realizing odds are she's dead.

Chloe sighed still working at the computer. "Clark and Doomsday's little fight let out a whole bunch of kryptonians."

Faith shrugged. "An entire army of Clarks wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Chloe nodded. "If they were like Clark yeah but these are ruthless soldiers led by a madman Zod."

Faith cuts in. "Clark said he saved the world and sucked Zod into a crystal. How did he get out?"

"This Zod is a clone." Chloe answered learning it from the fortress before they found it and destroyed it. "I asked apparently there was some sort of orb and when Clark and Doomsday cut loose it released the clones. They made the sun red, regained their powers, and a year after D-Day demanded mankind kneel before Zod."

Spike catches on. "And man being too stubborn to be ruled by anyone told the wankers to sod off."

Batman nodded. "Pretty much the war was horrible. We lost a lot of people. Faith, Jonn, Diana, Xander, Dick, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Oliver."

Buffy groaned. "OK the future sucks how the hell do we fix it?"

"By helping my friends." Imra answered. "The three of us come from a thousand years in a better future. They have the way for us to get you back to your present and we'll leave it with you."

Chloe took over form here. "And when Clark kills Doomsday the first time use the ring to take it to the end of time before it wakes up."

Faith was confused at her friends from the future. "You guys realize you're signing your own death certificates helping us."

Huntress put her hand up to cut her off. "This is struggling to survive every fucking day Ms. Lehane not life."

"Helena!" Angel scolded.

Huntress put her hands up. "Sorry. Just between the flood adn the Kandorians this isn't a life."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I know."

"So do we know where Rokk and Garth are yet?" Imra asked.

Chloe was working and got it. "Daily Planet top floor. Oh no!"

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"They're sentenced to be executed in an hour." Chloe informed him.

Buffy looks on at the screen. "What do we do?"

Bruce glared at her. "You stay here we can't risk losing you."

Willow did her best to control a giggle there's just some things even Batman can't do. "We shoot them down with Kryptonite arrows during the execution."

"What about Chloe?" Faith asks.

"I'll be fine I just gotta do something before we go in there." The former reporter answered as she turns to the slayers. "And as for you two." Chloe pushes a button and a wall spins over revealing weapons and the scythe which Buffy grabs for herself. Faith rolls her eyes B probably sleeps with that thing under her bed. She sees a mace on the wall and considering its right next to the scythe it's pretty obvious it's mystical so she takes that. Spike takes a couple green knives seeing how effective they were against Clark and Kara in the past.

"Alright let's get going." Chloe said. "Buffy, Imra you're driving Bruce's car. Angel, Spike…Spike you're all riding with Angel. Faith you're with Bruce. Huntress Canary I'll carry you to where you have to go. Willow see if you can get our Buffy to talk while we're out she might say something with her younger self here."

Spike followed Angel and his future self out. Chloe grabbed Huntress and Black Canary and flew out the window. Batman hits a button and a jet comes to the window. Batman gives Buffy instructions on how to fly it. Even to Buffy it seems easy enough. Faith hops on Bruce's back and red wings come out of his arms and rocket boots of all things as they take off for the Planet. Buffy wonders where he gets all those wonderful toys. Imra and Buffy hop in the Batmobile Imra in the back Buffy in the front. Buffy followed Bruce's instructions to the letter but never adapted for slayer strength as the Batmobile takes off.

Imra's back is now glued to the backseat from the speed and force. "Summers you drive like a SPAZZ!"

Buffy had a look of shock as she got the Batmobile under control. "That survives a thousand years in the future. Giles is right I should be more kind to the English language."

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn are outside a telephone booth looking up the number for the Daily Planet. While Dawn liked the look her costume had better than what she wore in Smallville it wasn't exactly convenient to hide. She's going to have to thank Willow for that shrink spell too bad it doesn't work on organic material could have saved them a lot of trouble when she turned into a giant.<p>

Dawn got the number and called the Planet. "Jimmy Olsen please, yeah Jimmy this is Dawn Summers…yeah I saw the new hero…No Conner is a bit shorter and was with me the whole time…Lois' address we'd love it…got it thanks…They're actually calling him that…That's great…OK bye."

Dawn hangs up the phone and writes the address down. "They're actually calling you Superboy in the papers. Do you think I have a case for copyright infringement?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "Probably not. By the way they're calling you Magigirl." He already knew he was called Superboy perk of super hearing.

Dawn pouts. "What kind of lame name is that? Forget it I'm over it let's just go see Lois."

* * *

><p>Lois just turned off the TV she's glad there's a new super but Magigirl as they called her could use a new name. She turns to HG Wells. "Well?"<p>

HG wells took off his glasses. "I don't know what to tell you Ms. Lane. He could be from a parallel universe but he looks so different from Clark."

The conversation was brought to an abrupt halt with a knock on the door. Lois handed Jason off to Jonathon and went to the door. She opened the door and saw a brunette girl with black jeans and a black t shirt. Next to her was someone even taller than her Clark in a red denim jacket and blue shirt that Lois easily identified as Superboy. It's amazing the difference a pair of glasses can make.

Lois opens the door. "Get inside before somebody sees you."

Clark and Dawn enter and see an elderly man and woman playing with an infant. Dawn looks over and sees an older fashion of Giles still watching the TV.

Lois looked around and found them an extra pair of glasses her Clark buys them in bulk. "Here Conner I think you need these."

Clark looks at the glasses confused. "What for?"

"Secret identity" Lois points out she figured this Conner smashed his.

Clark was taken back by that. "OK first my real name is Clark. Conner is a name I came up with when I saw there already is a me in this world. Second no one is stupid enough to fall for a set of glasses making 2 different people."

Lois was scratching her head embarrassed it took 2 years for her to figure out that her Clark was Superman. Dawn took the glasses off her and studied them. "You know…Lois right." Lois just nods. "She might be onto something here Clark."

Clark was shocked to hear that he figured Dawn would be on his side. "What are you talking about?"

Dawn was holding the glasses and started. "You said you won't wear a mask and you destroy sunglasses with heat vision so what if the blur isn't the disguise. What if Clark Kent is?"

Clark shrugged it actually sounds like a plan but. "Dawn no one in our world is goofy enough to fall for it."

Dawn had to concede he had a point. "True, but you're dating a witch. I'm sure I can work on something to hex these things with to keep you safe."

Lois smiled watching the two they remind her of arguments with her Clark. "So you're actually the Clark Kent of your world which would make you me?" Lois asked Dawn since the Clarks don't look anything alike.

"No?" Dawn answered

"Lucy"

"No"

"Lana"

"No"

"Mayson?"

Dawn stood confused. "Mayson? My name is Dawn but I was expecting Chloe?"

Lois stood confused. "Who's Chloe?"

Clark filled in here. "Our Lois' cousin. Chloe is actually closer to Lois than Lucy is in our world."

Lois waves around the room. "Do you know who these people are?"

Clark and Dawn shake their heads no.

Lois just exhales and starts. "The two older folks they're your parents Jonathon and Martha Kent."

Clark shakes their hands and looks at the two they don't exactly look like them.

Martha spoke up. "No offense but you look nothing like our Clark."

Clark opens up a wallet. "And you look nothing like my parents." The elderly couple looks at the picture Jonathon quips that he looks like a Duke Brother. Clark's thankful for it. Seeing another copy of his dad would have made it hard to go home.

Lois introduces herself. "I'm Lois Lane-Kent award winning star reporter of the Daily Planet." Lois is kind of confused when it looks like Clark sighs in relief. "What?"

Clark looks down at his toes and Dawn answers. "When he found out he was married to you in this world he passed out. Finding out you're a lot like Chloe in this world probably cheered him up a little bit."

"I did not pass out." Clark objects though he got pretty close.

Lois just shrugs and continues. "The baby is Jason and he's my son. My Clark is the father. And the older gentleman who has become a couch potato is HG Wells."

Dawn and Clark's eye almost pop out of their heads.

"The writer!" They scream simultaneously.

HG Wells turns around. "Quite."

Dawn runs over to the curtain and opens the drapes covering Wells in sunlight.

Clark turned to Dawn trying not to laugh. "He's not a vampire I can hear his heartbeat."

"Oh" Dawn says as she puts the drapes back down.

"I still can't figure out how he's alive though after 50 years." Clark said.

Lois took this one. "HG Wells has a fully functioning time machine that lets him jump through time and space."

"If we get your time machine back could you take us home a portal took us here?" Dawn asked.

"Likely but I'm afraid it's still guarded by Tempus." Wells answers. "Also I will not leave this world without a Superman."

Clark just nods. "I think I might have an idea of where he is but I need to know more about Tempus and Superman."

Lois grabs a book a hands it to Clark. Clark takes a quick look through the book and is actually amazed at everything this guy does. Most of them are in pure daylight which means he doesn't hide in the shadows like Clark does. Clark finishes the book and puts it down. He stands there shocked for a minute.

Dawn looks over at Clark. "Hey are you alright?"

"He wears the suit my mom made." Clark deadpans.

Dawn takes the book and starts looking through. This is the kind of life she would want Clark to have. One where he doesn't have to hide who he is. "Sounds like he has a great life. So what can you tell us about Tempus?"

HG Wells spoke up from here. "I had journeyed to the future in search of Utopia but found instead...Tempus. A violent psychotic with a bitter hatred for Superman. He tried to kill this world's Clark when he was still a baby."

"He also loves irony don't forget." Lois added. "He tried to leave me in 18-"

"I know where your Clark is." Clark cuts her off.

Lois was fighting back tears of joy. "Where is he?"

Clark's face saddened. "He's in the phantom zone."

"What's a phantom zone?" Martha asked.

"It's a prison made by Cla- our father Jor El made to hold the worst criminals of the 28 known galaxies." Clark answered. "When Tempus told me your Clark probably wishes he was dead I figured he sent him to the Phantom zone but I didn't know for sure until Lois spoke abiut irony. Superman is the ultimate hero here so the irony would be..."

"Putting him away with the galaxy's worst criminals." Lois finished

Jonathon was fighting a smile holding his grandson finding out his son really is alive. "Can you get him out of this place?"

Clark nodded. "I think so I just need the fortress."

That left Jonathon confused. "Your old tree house on the farm?"

Clark rolled his eyes why aren't things ever easy. "There's no arctic fortress here is there?"

The four shake their heads no.

"But the ship would have called out your Clark when he was 15." Clark said.

Jonathon sighed. "We buried it after we found him."

Clark catches on. "Which means Jor El never got to push him around. He did Superman on his own." Clark's almost jealous of how easy the other Clark had it.

Clark turns to Dawn. "I need you to work on a spell."

Dawn was confused. "OK, what kind of spell?"

Clark started to explain. "The fortress right now is broken up into 3 crystals. I only know where 1 is. I need a spell that will locate the other two."

"I thought the crystals have their own lojack I remember you telling me that's what made Lionel a good guy." Dawn points out.

"They do." Clark replies. "But the signal is an ultrasonic hum."

Dawn just shrugged. "So?"

"Clark will hear the signal but so will Ultraman." HG Wells pointed out.

Dawn understands now. "Just call me Wicca girl going to need a computer though."

"Which brings me to my next part?" Clark turns to Lois. "How good are you with research?"

Lois is almost offended. "Award winning investigative reporter."

Clark put his hands up she has his Lois' temper. "Sorry, just see if you can find out where the cave of Naman is in this world. Please."

Lois just smiles. "If it can bring back Clark I'll find the door to hell if I have to." She nudges Dawn. "We'll go to the Planet Perry won't mind us doing research since it's not work."

Dawn looks at Clark. "Can't you just fly to the damn Arctic?"

Clark nodded. "I can but I need the cave to merge the crystals."

Dawn turns looks at him with a cautious eye. "What are you going to do?"

"Get the first stone from China." Clark answered.

Dawn was set to smack him and spoke in scathing sarcasm. "Great idea...go to China...alone...when in our world there was a kryptonite dragon as you called it that knocked you on your ass."

Martha stood up. "I'll go with him and keep him safe."

Clark instantly objected. "No, it's too danger-"

Martha's eyes shot up in fury she must have been holding in for weeks. "No, you listen. We might be of different worlds but I am still your mother. You can not come here from another world and tell me you might have a way to bring my boy back and expect me not to help."

Even with a completely different look Clark recognizes those eyes. "Fine just be careful. I'm not telling Superman I got his mom killed."

Clark and Martha flew out the window for China. Dawn and Lois got ready to go to the Planet. On their way out Lois turned to see her son with Jonathon and HG Wells.

"You'll take care of him right?" She doesn't want to think what Tempus and Ultraman would do if they find out what she's up to.

HG Wells took his hat off. "We will protect him with our very lives." To Jonathon it's not even a question. "Nothing will happen to him Lois I won't let it."

Lois has a sad look having to leave Jason again so soon but at least there is a good reason this time. She might be able to bring home his daddy. Her Clark might be coming home and there is very little she wouldn't do to make that happen now that she has a solid lead she will leave nothing unturned. She'll find this Naman cave no matter what.

'Just hang on Clark we're coming' Lois thinks to herself as she leaves her house.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Funny moment: For anyone who has Lois and Clark Season 1 on DVD watch the episode Fly Hard because I can't tell but I think Cat's making out with the guy who plays Giles.

Up Next: Lost in time and Space continues.


	32. Lost in Time and Space Part 3

Amy was appalled at what was just told to her. "You can't I mean I knew Warren would die but this is insanity."

Nuntia looked down at her apprentice. "It is the only way to save the future from becoming an alien infested hellhole."

Amy rolled her eyes she enjoyed getting payback at Willow through Kennedy but this sure as hell isn't what she signed up for. "You're going to kill half a million people everyday."

"Just for a week or two." Nuntia assured her.

Amy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "That's still anywhere between 3.5 to7 million people."

"Martyrs for the cause." Nuntia just shakes it off.

Amy watches the future witch leave this is too much. Too many people with a price too damn high. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Nuntia told her she got rid of Buffy but she can still find Willow.

* * *

><p>Nuntia enters the room where she sees Glory in a bubble bath washing the smell of death off her body along with the stink of humanity that was Ben.<p>

Nuntia kneeled to her. "May I ask you a question goddess?"

Glory turned to the person responsible for her resurrection. "I guess I should be grateful for bringing me back or something but gods don't do gratitude so just ask your damn question."

Nuntia rolled her eyes. "Of course, why do you look like that? I thought we humans sicken you?" Truth is Nuntia just doesn't want Glory to look human when she does her rampage.

Glory just smirked. "In every possible way witch bitch, however this is how the slayer remembers me and in a few weeks I want her to recognize who is destroying everything she held dear."

* * *

><p>The future batmobile nearly smashed into the side of the plane but stayed at safe distance. Buffy and Imra got out and joined the others.<p>

Faith just looked at the parking. "Sweet landing B."

Buffy just shrugged and turned to Imra. "Why didn't you drive future girl?"

Imra regained her composure. "I wanted to see if the stories were true. They are."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Save the world 10 times and a thousand years later it's your driver's license that gets remembered."

Batman rolls his eyes. "Can we please stay quiet until we get Imra's friends?"

They all nod they have work to do. As they make their way down. Angel and future Spike give everyone crossbows with Green kryptonite arrows. Buffy sees Chloe has abandoned her blue kryptonite bracelet for the time being. Imra gets up seeing her friends in trouble as their on their knees with Zod standing over them with a katana in hand.

Buffy stared at the young Zod it's like a dark reflection of what Clark could have been if he was raised by someone other then the Kents. And these great supposed soldier outfits is Spike's jacket brought to you today by the letter Z. Everyone listens in on Zod's conversation.

"Today two lives end as all rebels do." Zod said master of his domain.

"Can you just hurry up we don't have all night." Garth quipped.

Zod looks at the two. "I wanted the two of you to stand with me in this new world not bury you beneath it." Zod says as genuine compliment. Rokk and Garth's powers would be of great use to him.

Rokk turned to Zod coldly. "Jor El did everything he could to make sure only one planet would die in the name of your ego why would we help you kill two."

Zod easily hoisted the legionnaire into the air. "If Jor El had been loyal to his own people instead of siding with these earth mongrels we might have been able to save his son from the bitch in the red dress." Zod says with genuine regret not knowing of Dark Thursday and what he became and is becoming now.

Zod drops Rokk. "Kill them."

Before the executioners can swing their swords it rains down arrows from above. Several of the kryptonians take hits and start twitching as everyone descends. Buffy's the first to run out of arrows and pulls out the scythe. She swings at an approaching kryptonian and skewers his stomach. Black Canary has run out and taken to throwing the kryptonians using her telekinesis and using the arrows as weapons not really needing a crossbow. Spike was cutting through the line with his older self each using kryptonite knives. Huntress was using a fighting style similar to Angel to beat them senseless. Faith was splitting open heads with her mace knowing how dangerous kryptonian's were watching Bizarra's rampage and Batman and Chloe were knocking them out with hand to hand.

Zod was grumbling in pain from the kryptonite. He started approaching the last of the resistance until a female officer grabbed him.

"There's too much kryptonite." The female kryptonian pointed out.

Zod walked with her on the way out of the building he punches through the wall and pulls out a wooden stake from the wall. He throws it at Buffy however since he was weakened he did not throw it nearly as fast and hard as he liked. Angel saw him do it and he did what was instinct for him since Buffy was 16 protect her as he stepped in front of her. The wooden stake pierced him right in the heart.

Angel turned to Buffy who was wide eyed when she saw what happened.

"Buffy" Angel's last word as he turned to dust.

Buffy was in shock. Angel was dead. However she was not the one that had the worst reaction to it.

Black Canary looked over to Huntress and heard her mutter a single word as tears rolled down her mask "Dad". Black Canary looked over to Huntress she was only 8 months older than the purple clad dark haired girl so they pretty much grew up together in this hell world. Canary doesn't have any memories of her parents maybe it was better that way as she didn't have to suffer through the pain Helena is now going through. Whenever Helena was hurt by losing someone she'd usually cover it up saying its part of the life or just saying figures. However they were just random members of the resistance. This was her father and Canary can see an ember in her friend's stomach that is about to turn into a great blaze.

Huntress howled in primal rage and screamed. "I'll kill you all of you." She pulled out a crossbow given to her by Willow on her 16th birthday armed with mystical bolts. She started violently and cruelly hitting Zod in the leg first and turning the woman into a pin cushion when she gets in front of Zod. When she sees Zod's gone she turns her attention to every kryptonian in the room firing arrows into their throats, brains, and necks any kill shot she can take. Batman sees three kryptonians about to hit her from behind and rolls 5 metal balls at them that release gas.

The kryptonians just smirk and swallow the gas with their super breath. It proves to be a fatal mistake on their part as they see the last of the gas turn green from exposure to Oxygen they just inhaled kryptonite they realize as they fall over dead. Bruce can deal with the line he just crossed considering what was on the line. He listened to his receiver and knew this wasn't good Zod just ordered the Planet to be destroyed.

Bruce turned to Chloe. "Power Girl"

Chloe just nodded having a headset of her own. "I know Imra."

Imra turned to the other legionnaires for a telepathic conversation. Everyone nods in agreement about what needs to be done. Rock uses his powers to float the desks to aid the Spikes, Garth and Imra down the building and Bruce takes Huntress by force to the batmobile with help from Black Canary. Once away from the kryptonite Chloe puts her blue meteor rock back on restoring her powers so she can take who's left in one swoop.

"Everyone meet back at the base." Chloe ordered a slayer in each arm as the Planet was wiped off the map.

* * *

><p>Kara sat back down in the Kent Farm earning the glare of Jonathon Kent. Kara just tickled little Clark causing the toddler to laugh.<p>

"What did you do to Ethan?" Jonathon asked.

"Nothing" Kara replied. "Odds are he's out being policeman right now and isn't none the wiser."

Martha was confused. "Then who was that man that attacked us."

Kara put her head down as screwed up as her father was she doesn't want to bad mouth him. "It's a machine it started off as something Clark's father made as a force for good. However my father corrupted it and it worked with a man called Zod to use it to destroy our planet along with nearly everyone on it."

Martha put her head down Clark is going to grow up all alone if Kara's going back to the future. "What does it want?"

Kara turned Clark away and he went to play she hopes he won't remember this. "To finish what it started and kill the last son."

Martha put her hand to her mouth and Jonathon just held her tight.

Kara saw the fear in their eyes. "Don't worry I love him he's pretty much my…big…little…brother. And I will fight to protect him until my dying breath. Not sure how to stop Brainiac though."

Martha chimed in. "Well he's a machine can't we just turn him off and reboot him to his original programming."

Kara just laughed. "He doesn't exactly have an instruction manual."

"What about an EMP." Jonathon chimed in. "Force him to shut down and reboot."

Kara smirked. "That could work let's give it a shot."

The planning was cut short as the scarecrow outside was surrounded by flames. The scarecrow transformed into a terrified Jonn caught in a ring of fire. Kara went outside seeing Brainiac holding a green rock and her moving too quick to stop herself dug a trench through the field when she came crashing down.

"Don't do this." Kara pleaded with it.

"It's what I'm programmed to do." The machine responded.

* * *

><p>Lois and Dawn were at the Daily Planet. Lois was working at her desk and Dawn was working at Clark's. Dawn borrowed one of Lois's dresses and put her hair into a ponytail and a pair of her Clark's glasses making her own secret identity. She also cornered Jimmy and hypnotized him to think Clark always wore glasses.<p>

Clark entered the Daily Planet in glasses after dropping Martha off at Lois' apartment. Cat let out a wolf whistle but Clark just walked right past her. Cat quickly turned to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy who's the new guy. I mean look at that…" Cat said pointing to Clark.

Jimmy rapidly cut her off he's not a girl so he'd rather not. "That is Clark's cousin Conner and before you get any ideas Cat I'm pretty sure he's with the girl at CK's old desk."

Cat just pouts between Clark and Conner the Kents raise studs she has to find a single one.

Clark walked over to Dawn and is taken back by her new look. Dawn turns to Clark and sees him looking at her. "What?" The girl asked.

Clark just shrugged. "Nothing, it's just I'm waiting for you to say something about an overdue library book and pull down your hair."

Dawn just smiled sexy librarian was what she was going for. "Maybe later tonight. So did you find what you were looking for?"

Clark just throws her the air stone. "Yup, don't get any blood on it."

Dawn looked up. "Why can it hurt me?"

Clark shook his head no. "It will bring down a meteor shower on Metropolis."

Dawn immediately realized how dangerous these things were. "Got it no blood."

Clark looked at her computer. "Who's Joss Whedon?"

Dawn hits the X button. "Just a little something to torture Buffy with when the messenger gets back."

Dawn puts the stone on a map of the world and starts chanting in Latin. "Volo EGO eram uber. EGO could sumo totus three illorum ostendo."

Two lights appear on the map one in Egypt and one in Honduras. Clark looked at the two how will I know when I find them.

"You'll hear a buzz in your head. When you get closer." Dawn answered.

Clark turns to Lois. "Did you find the cave?"

Lois shook her head no. "It's not in Smallville. I asked Bobby Bigmouth about it but he said he only works with current things."

"Lois!"

The three turned around and faced one Perry White.

"Am I going to have to give security your picture?" The old newshound asked.

Lois pointed at her computer. "This isn't a story."

"Then what is it?" Perry asked.

Lois realizes she put her foot in her mouth and is thinking of anything. Clark covers for her. "It's a vacation."

Clark hears Dawn's voice in his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It just popped in there." Clark defended himself telepathically.

Perry was confused. "Great shades of Elvis, Lois honey you're taking a vacation now."

Lois just nodded. "Yeah, I want to take Jason away from the familiar places he keeps expecting him to come through the door you know."

Perry just sadly nodded. "So where are you heading?"

"When Clark traveled the world he spoke of a cave of Naman and he loved it. I was thinking we'd go there but it's hard to find."

Perry actually smiled. "You just have to know the right people. The cave is in Graceland."

Dawn was shocked she looked too and no luck. "How did you know that?"

"Well me and Alice went to Graceland for our honeymoon its 20 minutes from Elvis' mansion and Alice wanted to do something not related to the King." Perry explained.

Lois got up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Perry just smiled. "Oh no problem sweetheart. Now why don't you go get ready with…?"

In all the excitement Lois realizes she never introduced Clark and Dawn. "Oh, this is Dawn Summers, and Clark's cousin Conner Kent. Guys meet Perry White."

Dawn shakes his hand and Clark stumbles seeing the completely different person from what he expected.

Perry shakes their hands. "It's nice to meet you both. You two take care of her she's a wild one."

"We will." The two said in agreement.

The three make their way out of the office Lois and Clark will get the stones while Dawn tells the Kents and HG Wells what's going on.

Perry is in thought to himself. 'I hope they can get Clark back the world needs Superman.' Perry figured out Clark's secret easy enough after New Krypton but with everything Clark has done for Metropolis and the world he'll keep it a secret even to Clark.

* * *

><p>Back in the future Huntress is loading her crossbow in tranquil fury for the next battle. She doesn't care about living or dying anymore she just wants to take out as many kryptonians as possible. She hears familiar footsteps and lets out a growl. "Go away."<p>

Batman pouts seeing Huntress in so much pain. "Helena I…"

"I said get out." Helena repeated herself.

"I know the pain." Batman said trying to get through.

Helena glared at him in coldness. "You know nothing about pain. I'm dealing with my pain. I'm not playing Zorro the valiant and merciful outside a movie theater while monsters I could have taken down long time ago filled graveyards with the entire human race."

Batman chose to end the conversation she's still to upset. "If you want to talk."

"You never cared before why start now?" Helena asked cutting him off.

"We're family and I always-" Batman answered.

Helena felt raw anger at the man dressed up as a bat as she got up to the door. "We share blood we're not family." Helena slams the door in his face and sits back down on the bed.

Chloe and the others watched Bruce come in. Future Spike just smirked. "Hah no bruises little bit you owe me $20 bucks."

Black Canary just gave her Spike $20. Buffy is starting to wonder if Canary is a mute.

Faith looks around. "So what do we do now?" She asks holding a bloody mace. "Not that I didn't enjoy cracking open kryptonian skulls."

"Zod still has the Legion ring we have to get it back." Rokk states flatly. "It's the only way to stop this future from coming to pass."

Batman turned to him. "And how do you suggest we do that he's back at the mansion and we can't exactly knock."

"Isn't it obvious? We storm Zod's mansion and take it back." Huntress said entering the room.

Chloe looked at her. "That's suicide."

"Doesn't mean Helena's wrong." Dark Willow says emerging from a room where a woman whom looks like Joyce is in a fetal position. Buffy realizes this is her broken future self but doesn't get a good look before the door closes.

Chloe turned to the witch. "Did you get anything we can tell present Buffy?"

Willow said no mostly. "She's too far broken she said something about she killed the suns and she didn't take me away."

Buffy understands it now. "She the thing the first warned us about! Whatever she is killed Clark after the fight with Doomsday. Save the suns I have to go back to protect him, Kara and the others. We have to get back no matter what."

Chloe rubs her head and finally decides that Helena's right. "We have to storm Zod's mansion…there's no other way to get these three home." She points at Buffy, Faith, and Spike.

Bruce looked at her. "And how do we plan on getting in?"

Older Spike spoke up. "I'll take the party wagon."

Spike looked at his older self as Black Canary hugged him and was fighting back tears. "Now why don't I like that tone."

Older Spike frowned he really doesn't want to talk about this in front of Canary. "Because it's a one way trip you git. Just make sure you stay alive long enough to become me you ponce."

Spike just smirked. "I'll do my best gramps."

Faith rolls her eyes not sure how much longer she can take the two Spikes.

Chloe frowned thinking on Spike's plan. "Blasting the frontline and door open isn't enough. "His cavalry will cut us down."

Willow turned to Chloe. "Leave that to me."

Chloe looks at Huntress and Canary. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you two a better life. i tried I just failed."

Huntress just shrugged. "Its fine you did what you could after our parents died and we'll always be grateful."

Canary just nodded sharing the sentiment.

Chloe looked at everyone. "OK we get these three home or die trying."

* * *

><p>Ultraman landed down in Metropolis fully healed. Magic is real and worse it can kill him that's one he certainly didn't expect that one. He looks over at the time window opening revealing Tempus holding a pair of sunglasses.<p>

Ultraman glared at him with hatred. "Considering casual Superman and his amazing friend I don't think now is a good time for a vacation on the beach."

"Of course not I'm a horrible swimmer." Tempus replied. "And you should be grateful for someone who went to the 28th century to get you a present. Why it's not even you're birthday."

Ultraman's eyes turn red and Tempus just holds his gun. "Easy cowboy this is to get our street fighting Superman out of the way."

Ultraman stared at him this guy is definitely nuts. "With glasses."

Tempus just laughed. "With just glasses hardly." He holds up the glasses. "These are called the animus shrunken down for style in later years. Put them on and you'll be able to outbox Ali, do stunts that will make Jackie Chan drop his jaw in shock, and last 10 minutes against Chuck Norris with the power of your kicks."

Ultraman took the glasses and put them on as the knowledge poured into his head. He let out a simple smile whoever this street fighting Superman was he is about to be squished like the insect he is along wth the rest of the people rebelling against his rule.

Clark and Lois are flying back to her place with all 3 stones. Lois decides to take the opportunity to talk to him kryptonian to…wife of kryptonian.

"So Dawn tells me you hide in the shadows." Lois starts as an ice breaker.

Clark just nods. "Too many people will be in danger if I don't."

"And the secret identity trick Dawn used for you." Lois pointed out.

Clark turned his head to her. "Why do you care so much I screwed up a lot unlike your Clark maybe I should stay in the shadows?"

Lois just smiled thinking back on her life and how crazy it has been since she met her Clark. "I have been to the year 1966, I have been put into bodies of my past lives, I've also been to two other worlds and there is one thing that I am absolutely certain of."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"That the worlds need Superman. Someone to inspire people. What you can't do...it doesn't matter. It's the idea of Superman. Someone to believe in. Someone to build a few hopes around. Whatever you can do it's enough."

Clark was thankful as they were over Metropolis and Lois' apartment as it put an end to the conversation. Clark looked in the apartment and saw Dawn dressed for winter so he assumes HG Wells and his parents are watching Jason as the arctic is too cold for a child.

Lois, Dawn, and Clark fly for Graceland. They get inside the cave and see no crowd with a kryptonian running wild they guess taking tours would be the last thing on anyone's mind. Clark is thankful the kryptonian language is the same as it is in his world and quickly finds the alter of the stones. Dawn hands him each of the stones and he makes the complete crystal by putting them in. The crystal engulfs the three in blue light and they're in the arctic. Clark grabs the crystal and throws it.

Lois just stood in shock. "All that and you throw it away."

Clark just smiled. "Wait for it."

Lois stood in awe as giant crystals start emerging from the ground eventually it turns into a castle made of Ice from the looks if it.

Dawn was also in awe Clark told her the story. But there's the story then there's reality. "Whoa!" Dawn's still enthralled by the fortress even after seeing Clark's before. The three enter and Clark hopes that this Jor El AI is nicer than the one he has. Other wards Lois and Dawn are going to be icy pops. Clark takes his first steps and is thankful seeing the fortresses are similar. The fortress starts booming and coming to life. Jor El is waking up.

"The knowledge in this fortress was not meant for you or the humans." Jor El warned.

Clark looks around he always wonders where that voice comes from. "I am Kal El."

"You are not Kal El leave at once." Jor El commanded.

Clark just looked up. "I am Kal El. I'm just not the Kal El of this world read my memories if you need to."

Clark is lifted up by a white light as the memories of his life flow through. Lois stares at the memories of Clark saving everyone through high school. 'Yeah you you're not a hero at all she thinks to herself.' Dawn looks on and her cheeks heat up seeing their first time in LA in widescreen right in front of Lois. Lois just puts a hand on her shoulder and Dawn does her best not to laugh when she asks who is the bossy girl with brown hair that Clark's always arguing with.

Clark is finally let down and his face heats up too. He didn't expect Jor El to dig that deep.

"May I ask what has become of the Kal El of this world?" Jor El asked with concern for his son.

"Banished forever to the phantom zone." Clark answered.

Lois would swear the machine was nervous as it took a minute to answer. "As your own trials showed on Dark Thursday I do not have the power to return him to this world."

Lois felt her heart break until Clark spoke. "I have the power but I need the technology of the fortress to do it."

The fortress started booming with life as everything activated and Jor El decided. "The fortress is yours to use as you see fit. For everything you have done for this world in my son's absence and working now to retrieve him you have my deepest gratitude. Farewell Kal El."

Clark instantly got to work and pulled out a crystal along with a crystal dagger. Dawn and Lois were shocked when Clark easily drew blood from his hand with the crystal dagger and poured it onto the crystal. Clark turned to Dawn and now here lies the problem as no way he's doing this.

Dawn sees that familiar look in Clark's eyes when he doesn't want to do something but is stuck. "You need key energy don't you?"

Clark just nods. "Uh yeah."

Dawn just smirks. "You are such a girl." She takes the crystal dagger and slashes her hand on the other side of it that doesn't have Clark's blood on it. She puts her hand over the crystal and drips it with a couple drops of hers. "Is that enough?"

Clark nods. "Hopefully I don't want to risk anything else but him getting out."

Dawn pulls out Raya's Crystal. "I'm ready for them."

Clark was shocked. "Bizarra was the last phantom why do you carry that on you?" She couldn't have known today was coming.

Dawn looked fondly at the necklace/wraith catcher. "It was the first thing you ever gave me not giving it up." She answers like it should have been obvious.

Clark just smiles wondering how he got so lucky. He walks over to the control console and pushes the bloody crystal in. Lois looks around not knowing what to expect until something that looks like a sheet of glass shows up containing her Clark. When it gets close to Clark the glass turns into a portal that Clark reaches into. Dawn follows Clark's lead sensing that thing is pulsing with magic from the key so Clark's not his usual superstrong self. Lois rushed up seeing the two pull out a hand attached to blue. All three pulled and another version of Ultraman came out. Same hair same brown eyes same suit but this one was different he had the house of El symbol on his chest and cape instead of a U. And considering Lois is practically smothering him they think they've found her Clark.

"I thought I'd never see you again where did you go?" Lois said between kisses tears of joy running down her face.

"A place I never want to go again." The other Clark replied. (A/N whom will be named Kent from now on)

Kent looks around and sees two other people and also a bunch of ice. "Lois…where are we?"

Lois turned to Clark and Dawn. "I think he would know better than I would Clark."

Kent puts out his hand. "Clark Kent"

Clark just smiles and shakes his hand. "Um Clark Kent and this is Dawn Summers."

Kent says hi to Dawn and turns to Lois. "Parallel universe"

Lois nods. "Parallel universe welcome home."

The two kiss and Clark isn't a bit upset seeing how in love they are with each other.

Kent turns to Clark. "So, what is this place?"

Clark just smiles. "You're Fortress of Solitude. Jor El's last present to you in these crystals is the knowledge of 28 known galaxies it's a piece of krypton on earth just for you. Its how we pulled you out of the Phantom Zone."

Kent tried to walk over and it was agony for him he's never been this weak. Clark noticed it and walked to the control console and moved around some crystals until something resembling an ice coffin came out of the ground.

Kent's eyes bugged out. "I'm weak not dead."

Clark just smiled. "You're drained from being in the zone too long. This is a solar chamber. It lets you absorb yellow sunlight much quicker than normal this way when Ultraman comes back we can both be ready for him."

Clark puts Kent over his shoulder and walks him in and turns it on.

A couple hours later Lois is watching Kent recharge. Dawn looks over at Clark. He proved today why she loves him so much. Clark will do anything for other people including giving the shirt off his back because that's who he is. He's not concerned what he can get from other people but what he can do to help his fellow man and her. He gave this Lois Lane her husband back and a whole world hope. Dawn realizes this is the moment and she's screwed. She wants to be with Clark for the rest of her life no matter what the future brings.

Dawn walked over to Clark and saw that he was working on something rather 'interesting'. "Superboy is there something you want to tell me."

Clark just smiled. "It's not for me. I'll explain when we go home." He says wrapping it up so Dawn can shrink it. Dawn shrinks it and they put it in Lois' pocketbook.

The fortress starts booming and coming to life. "There is a problem in Metropolis Kal El."

Clark doesn't know how to react to that his fortress doesn't do this.

Dawn just channels her inner Andrew. "On screen Mr. El."

A picture plays over crystals showing Ultraman has returned from the wound Dawn gave him and is wrecking Metropolis.

"Do you get HBO on this?" Dawn quipped.

"I can patch into any human frequency." Jor El answers missing the joke.

"This is Toby Raines from LNN." She says in panic. "Ultraman has returned to Metropolis he demands a rematch with Superboy and Magigirl for humiliating him. If the dynamic duo do not show up Ultraman vows to kill 1 billion people every hour they don't show. Superboy, Magigirl if you can hear us the world needs you now. For Luthor news network this is Toby Raines may god help us because at this point only god can."

Dawn had a strange look on her face as the TV went down. "Dynamic duo how lame is that."

Kent starts to try to open the solar chamber.

Clark notices and shouts up. "Jor El you keep him in there he's still too weak."

The chamber locks Kent inside. "It is for your own good my son." Kent bangs on it but no good he is still too weak.

Lois looks at him. "You probably shouldn't go with a bloody shirt into battle."

Clark just smiled. "I'll take care of it."

Dawn pulled out her duster and put her mask back on. "Let's go be heroes."

Clark frowned and turned to her. "There's no way I can talk you out of this is there."

Dawn shakes her head no. "I already made up my mind. I'll just teleport if you leave me behind."

Lois watched the two fly off in Clark's arms for Metropolis. "Good Luck"

* * *

><p>Kara was thriving on the floor with pain. Buffy was right being a slayer sucks especially in her case thanks to kryptonite. She has to figure out a way around this if they can beat magic with nth metal there has to be a way to beat this. Just when she thinks it can't get any worse she sees a blur materializes in front of her and starts wailing it was Clark whom fell since he really doesn't have any tolerance to kryptonite and was on the floor crying.<p>

Brainiac had his own version of a smirk as his eyes glowed red this was all too easy. "Goodbye junior."

Kara grabbed Clark and put him behind her turning herself into a shield. She screams as she feels the flesh being burned off her back. This is it she failed.

BANG

Kara fought through the pain and turned around and saw Brainiac's head was missing a chunk. Brainiac turned away from her and another loud Bang was heard. Kara saw where it came from Jonathon Kent with a shotgun in hand. Jonathon advanced on the android while shooting it. Martha ran over to Kara and quickly threw the kryptonite away seeing how fast Kara and Clark got sick around it.

Jonathon ran out of ammo and Brainiac's 'wounds' healed up. Jonathon swung at him with the end of his gun but Brainiac just took it from him.

"Do your worse human." Brainiac provoked Jonathon. Jonathon put his hand back and Brainiac's smirk was replaced by surprise when Kara appeared in front of him and decked him sending potentially clear out of Smallville.

Kara turned to the Kents with Clark in Martha's arms. "Kal El always said there was nothing you wouldn't do for him. Thank you for everything you've done for my cousin and will do for him and for me."

Jonathon catches on. "We're not going to remember this are we?"

Kara had her head held down as she uses her freeze breath on the flames surrounding Jonn accidentally freezing the Martian. Jonn wasn't upset he just went intangible.

"I wish I could tell you everything all the right choices to make and the wrong ones to avoid. But messing with history will irrevocably change it and maybe not for the better either." Kara said in sadness. Especially since she would have liked to save the man who just saved her life. But the butterfly effect Martha chose Buffy which was how Clark met Dawn and freed Kara. And that's just one decision let alone 17 years worth. Who knows what would happen.

Jonathon and Martha just hug the teenage kryptonian seeing this is killing her. "We understand." Martha assures her.

Jonn approaches them and Kara turns to him. "Thank you for everything and don't forget to give me crap when Kal finds me again."

Jonn nods. "You're going to face Brainiac alone aren't you?"

Kara nods. "I need you here to protect the Kents."

Jonn let out a smile. "I'm sorry for chasing out you and your mother and from this day forward I am your friend and ally Kara Zor El."

Jonn starts using his powers on the Kents but decides to spare Clark since he's too young to remember it.

When the haze clears The Kents look around the farm wondering how they got out here. Martha looks down at Clark and sees he's looking straight up. Martha looks up at the sun. What she doesn't know is Clark is staring at Kara as she flies off. He liked her and her goofy name and decides to say it.

"Lara" Sadly the first words are always goofed up.

Jonathon looked to his son in a smile. "Clark just said his first word how about that."

Martha just kissed him on the cheek. "I wonder who Lara is."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted to have Kara tell the Kents things but I realized it would easily screw a lot of stuff up.

Up Next: The Final battles of Lost in Time and Space.


	33. Lost in Time and Space Part 4

Lois is sitting in a huff. Chloe is missing without even a trace as to where she is. Now Clark is not even on this planet anymore. Her life sucks because she's going to have to be the one that tells Mrs. Kent if Clark doesn't come back. Xander noticed her deep in thoughts.

"Care to share?" The one eyed carpenter asked.

"I'm just worried about my friends." Lois answered as she sunk into Xander's grip.

Xander just laughs. "Come on Buffy will be fine, Kara is going to retro Smallville and she can well do something that makes an atom bomb her bitch, and Clark and Dawn are both too stubborn to live out their life in another world so you have nothing to worry about."

Lois just smiled and climbed on top of Xander. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Xander asked.

"You always know what to say to someone. Just give them that little extra to keep them going."

Xander smiled and shrugged. "It's a gift."

Lois rolls her eyes and smiled. "Kind of makes me love you."

"I love you son of a bitch." Xander ended in a shout.

Lois rolled off him and saw what got him so upset. Former friend and accomplice, current enemy Amy Madison standing at the door.

"We need to talk" Amy said.

* * *

><p>Outside in Metropolis a street merchant is making good on Superboy merchandise. A new hope for the world means a new source of income for him. "Come on folks get your Superboy shirts. Dress just like the boy of steel only twenty doll-."<p>

The merchant is stunned in silence as a shirtless Clark floats down with Dawn in his arms. He puts her down and runs over to the merchant and drops a twenty. "Double XL please"

* * *

><p>Andrea sat waiting with Gunn to do something. Anything at this point. She's taken for a distraction as a portal opens nearby containing Willow and Conner who once he found out Kara was gone insisted on trying to at least find Clark and Dawn since they weren't up for time travel. Willow mainly because she didn't want to feel so powerful yet so useless.<p>

Andrea sees that no one else is coming. "Nothing from that world either huh?"

Willow shook her head no. "That world was creepy it had a torture demon kissing his human wife that had a creepy resemblance to Darla, teaching his son math, and cutting his own heart out in a dungeon."

Conner nodded in agreement. "Don't matter what set of memories I have magic sucks."

Andrea glared at him. "Willow warned you it was a long shot."

Gunn just chuckles a little realizing where they went as Willow quickly ran out of the room. They all followed and saw Amy.

Willow glared at the other witch. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She was just about to tell us." Xander answered her.

Amy went to back out but quickly found that was cut off by the Green Arrow and two other people. One was a blond with short hair dressed in fishnets with a painted on mask. The other was teenage boy in a purple and Black bodysuit hair in dreadlocks.

Willow looked at the two. "I get Static but why did you bring the Canary?"

Oliver shrugged. "Her scream should mess with the robots computers. Fred said outside of her toys she's working on hypersonic attacks and EMPs are our best weapons."

Willow turns to Amy. "What do you want?"

Amy looked down this wasn't going to be easy. "To work together to stop Nuntia."

Willow just laughed. "You don't really know how the good guy bad guy thing works do you."

"And you have no idea how off the wall crazy Nuntia is." Amy replied.

Giles saw the fear in her eyes. "Willow let her talk." He knows Willow's not thinking rationally. She above all scoobies knows the world works in shades of gray.

Amy started. "I only joined because I wanted to make Willow suffer for being better then me and how easy she had it after what she did to Warren and the world."

Willow could feel her hair going black. "Get to the point!"

"Right the point is. Nuntia is a witch from the future and is 100% pure as they get friggin insane." Amy started. "She's planning to depower all the slayers besides Faith and Buffy and kill half a million people everyday she has to be stopped"

Oliver shrugged. "We stopped her before we'll stop her again." He says with a cocky smile.

"Not like this." Amy shouted. "LA was the peaceful approach this is going to be so much worse. We have to stop her now or Nuntia is going to destroy the Se-."

Amy is cut off as she feels a shortness of breath she didn't get to them in time. To the shock of the scoobies the witch is surrounded by pink lightning and slammed hard into the wall.

"How could you betray me like this!" A voice booms over the hotel.

Amy knew exactly who it was. "I'm trying to save the planet."

Nuntia just laughed. "No, I'm saving the planet you just can't deal with the price. For now I think a timeout will do you some good. Goddess Hecate work they will."

Amy was fighting for all she had to break free she knows what this is. "No, no not again no!" She screamed in terror.

"Before me let the unclean thing crawl."

Amy felt the magic coursing through her as she dropped to the ground a rat once more.

"Em ot nruter" At Nuntia's words the rat disappeared. "Annihilate them."

Lois rolls her eyes as more dark hearts show up. "Ladies destroy the yellow nodes and their just zombies take them down."

Black Canary starts it off by using her canary cry on three of them. And the ultrasonic attack shatters the nodes like Fred thought they would. Oliver pulls out an EMP arrow and shoots it right in the middle of the dark hearts showing this fight will be nothing like the last one.

* * *

><p>In the year 2031 the resistance wait for the older Spike to make his move. Huntress is holding the Black Canary whom is crying and Buffy just waves a lock of the super heroine's long blond hair away. She wonders what that Spike meant to her. Canary stopped crying and just stood tall as Buffy walked over to Chloe.<p>

"Can I ask you something?"

Chloe smirked. "No, doing so will endanger the fut…wait this place is a toilet so go right ahead."

Buffy just laughed. "What's with the blue kryptonite? Isn't that supposed to weaken you?"

Chloe just looked at the bracelet. "It's a matching accessory to go with the bright red sky."

Buffy looks up. "Why is it like that?" Never really having a chance to wonder about the unique sun that lets Spike tan.

Chloe joins her sky staring. "Jor El knew how dangerous the clones would be under Earth's yellow sun. So he doused them all under blue kryptonite."

"Make them mortal and take away their godly powers." Buffy catches on perfect strategy.

Chloe nodded. "You would think but as Bruce later figured out. Blue kryptonite is more like switching from AM to FM instead of taking away your powers. So if a regular kryptonian gets their power from Earth's yellow sun. A blue kryptonian gets their power from."

"Krypton's red son."

Chloe nods. "We don't have any more time for questions." Chloe points at a truck driving towards Zod's mansion. "Spike's making his move."

* * *

><p>Kara flew after Brainiac which ended up being incredibly easy. Soon enough she landed next to the machine on the side of the road. Kara eyes lit up and she burned the machine at the arm. Bits of black oozed out of the machine as it pulled itself back together.<p>

Brainiac pulls out a bracelet. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Kara just stops and puts her hands up. "Ooh I know this one from Buffy. You'll kill me then you and your evil army shall rule the world."

"Oh no something much worse." Brainiac throws the bracelet with the full strength and speed of a kryptonian.

Kara being more than that easily catches it and crushes it before the portal activates. Brainiac is now worried noticing the increase in strength and speed. "That was not logical you are not Kara Zor El."

"I am Kara Zor El" Kara said as she hit the machine to the floor. "And I'm going to stop you Brainiac."

Brainiac actually looked angry while it got up. "Kal El will die today you can not stop that." Brainiac fired a couple rounds of heat visions and couple stabs but nothing that can hurt Kara as she dodges it all. The machine actually looks a little drained from the attack. "What the hell are you?"

"More than a machine can ever understand." Kara replies as she lays it out flat with a punch. "I'm a kryptonian." She responds kicking the downed machine through a billboard. "I'm a slayer." She says as she hits Brainiac into the sky with a double axe handle to his chin. "And my favorite one I'm a cousin." Kara's eyes glow red and she blasts Brainiac full out with heat vision knocking him onto a power box next to power lines that explode surrounding Brainiac in a makeshift EMP blast. "And you messed with the wrong kid."

Once the charge stops Brainiac crashes to the floor in a heap it's not over yet.

* * *

><p>Ultraman looked around at the rampant destruction in the city of Metropolis. Part of him hopes Superboy doesn't show his face so he can kill a billion people. He likes killing just ask Lionel and Lillian. If he wants out of a boarding school he'll get it one way or another. He looks around and hears a crying sound he turns around and sees it's a little red haired boy that couldn't be more than 4. Ultraman actually smirks as his eyes glow red. Thankfully before he can fire Superboy shows up.<p>

Ultraman put his hands up. "Uh oh little brother's back."

Clark just started approaching him. While Tempus emerged from the crowd gun in hand ready to end the fight like last time.

"And the future belongs to people like me." Tempus fires an entire clip at Clark but to his shock the kryptonite bullets bounce off him like they're nothing special. "Well that was a surprise." Tempus went to run and Clark picked up an empty aluminum can off the street and threw it gently at the time traveler. Of course in Clark's case gently is still enough to knock him out cold. Clark picks up the kryptonite slugs and seeing Ultraman is faster and will keep his distance Clark throws them into space. Dawn told him he only has 2 minutes so Tempus and the kryptonite had to be taken out quick.

Up on the roof Dawn comes out of her trance and holds her side. The barrier spell worked like a charm but it only has a 2 minute time limit before she gets dropkicked back into her body. She teleports down and joins Clark on the street.

Ultraman just looked at her. "Ah girlfriend came to fight your battles for you."

Dawn just looked at him. "You asked for the package deal you nimrod." She says getting ready to throw a fireball at him.

Ultraman just shrugged. "Take you best shot."

Dawn threw the fireball but Ultraman dodged it in a blur and smiled as it was going after innocent people. Clark ran up to the roof where Dawn was and grabbed the Nth Metal where they left it. He ran back down and stopped in front of the fireball ready to take the attack. The fireball impacted but did no damage. Instead his arm was caught from behind by Ultraman whom takes the bracelet off his wrist. "Knew your girlfriend would make something to protect you." Ultraman effortlessly threw Clark into the sky.

Dawn extended her staff realizing they're in trouble. Ultraman just walks over to her. She attacked with her staff that just broke thanks to the nth metal on his arm. Dawn reached for the nth metal but Ultraman just moved his hand and shoved her to the floor.

Ultraman just looks at his new toy. "This makes it almost too easy."

* * *

><p>Two kryptonians are standing guard at the gate outside Zod's mansion. They can't believe the resistance is still attacking. The stupid humans would rather accept genocide than make a brighter future under a new leader that wants to make this place a paradise. One of the guards is brought out of his funk by the sound of music.<p>

"Do you hear that?" One of the guards asked.

The other was a human who betrayed his own kind for favor. "Yeah it sounds like the Sex Pis-." Tols was cut off as the two were rammed into by an 18 wheeler with kryptonite spikes sticking out of it impaling the two. Future Spike continued driving the truck through Zod's garden ramming any kryptonian he could until he was close enough and completely turned right forcing the truck to tip over from the trailer. Future Spike got one last smoke out having restarted when Buffy lost it after D-day. Future Spike lit up and waited until there was 30 kryptonians from their scents. The door was effortlessly ripped off and the Future Spike just gave the kryptonian two fingers before hitting a detonator with his other hand.

The whole trailer explodes taking out the truck, future Spike, and every kryptonian within 10 yards of the blast. The resistance ran down and when more kryptonians show up Black Canary uses her powers to lift up the kryptonite flames from the blown up truck and douse them with it burning them alive.

Spike looked at the damage caused by his future self. The sex pistols blasting and taking as many people as you can out with you that's how he would want to go out. "What the hell was that explosion?"

"Demolition companies in Smallville learned Kryptonite equals bigger bang less buck." Chloe answered.

Faith looked out wondering when more kryptonians would show up. "How long do we have Chlo?"

Chloe used her super hearing and heard them coming. "Two minutes, are you up for this Will?"

Willow gives a nod she knows her time's up. "I just want to say one last thing to Buffy first."

Buffy walks up to her and before she can do anything Willow just grabs her by the face and plants one on her. Buffy is in shock for a couple seconds but comes to and breaks from the witch. And just settles for a hug.

"I love you Will just not in a bedroom way."

"I know." The dark haired witch answered. "It was just number three on my bucket list."

Everyone goes into the mansion while Willow fights the oncoming cavalry. Buffy, Faith, Spike, Black Canary, and the Legion are to find Zod while Huntress, Batman, and Chloe will find a computer and try to hack in and make the sun yellow again.

* * *

><p>Kara is standing waiting to see if Brainiac has anything left. Slowly but surely the android twitches and starts rebooting.<p>

The machine starts speaking in a monotone. "Running primary program. Primary program is corrupted system efficiency 13%. Running primary systems. Primary systems corrupted system efficiency 17%. Aborting primary running backup. Back up programming restored system efficiency 62% Backup systems restored system efficiency 95%. Brainiac 5 restoration complete."

The machine shoved its hands out at Kara and shouted. "I'll never hurt Kal El."

At this a white beam of energy came out and engulfed Kara. Kara screamed in pain as her clothes were burned off along with her justice outfit straight down to the cape. Brainiac 5 saw the red S on the shirt just before it vaporized and stopped the attack. Kara fell to the floor winded in nothing but a red bra and panties thankful she wore skin tight underwear as it's the only reason they were impervious. Incidents like this are why Kal should wear the skin tight suit Martha Kent made him.

Kara got up and moved at super speed hitting Brainiac 5 in the face and making him roll down the road.

Brainiac 5 looked around he has no idea where he is but considering he was just hit by a force greater than Kal El he's guessing his original self picked a fight with Kara. Speaking of the kryptonian slayer she lands at his feet.

"When am I?" The machine asked.

Kara smirked. "I must have hit you pretty hard if you don't know where you are."

"I didn't say where am I? I said when am I? Because I doubt it's the year 3000." The machine replied.

Kara just stood ready for him to make a move. "Smallville, Kansas 1989."

Brainiac 5 instantly became alert. "Oh those rotten bigots and Persuader I have a place to put his axe."

"Bigots?" Kara asked more than said.

"Human Supremacist movement they reprogrammed me to my original self to kill Kal El before he can achieve his destiny. Is he?"

"He's fine." Kara responded.

Brainiac 5 simply nodded. "Then we have no reason to stay anymore."

"Why would I trust you?" Kara asked.

Brainiac 5 simply smirked as it moved at superspeed and when Kara grabbed him the two disappeared in a pink light and reemerged at the Hyperion in the present. Kara looked on as Brainiac's arm quickly turned into a black metallic sword.

"Get down!" The machine ordered.

Kara did as told and Brainiac 5 decapitated a dark heart. Conner quickly jumped down and joined the two. He was relieved to see Kara alive. These 6 months have been incredible. The first date was just awkward as neither were aware of what exactly Angel and Spike told the other person but there was sparks so they started a relationship on egg shells. The next week Conner came to the Hyperion when Kara and Faith were sparring. He knew Faith was a slayer from his original memories and seeing Kara fight realized she is one too. Kara couldn't believe she got caught but just admitted to being a slayer which was technically true. Conner found out about the rebuild of Angel investigations and instantly wanted in. After many talks with Angel it was agreed he'd be a part time member as long as his grades didn't slip in college.

The relationship stayed the same until one night they had a date that Conner no showed. Kara was set to 'teleport' back to Scotland but before she could she found out from Angel that Conner was kidnapped. Kara followed his screams with her super hearing. It led to sisterhood of demons planning to drink his blood and sacrifice him to their god. A fuse blew in Kara and well the end result was 6 piles of broken bodies, ashes, and a very confused Conner. Kara just told him the truth. And Conner revealed that Angel not the nice man he introduced her to was his father. Kara told him about how she lost 15 years because her ship crashed into the river. Conner tells her about his fake memories and how he lost 16 years in Qor Toth and jokes that he always had a thing for older women. The two talked until they got back to the Hyperion and spent their first night together. They went out to the hall and walked right into Faith and Angel whom were discussing patrolling shifts. Faith being who she is knew exactly what happened and you can't exactly hide it from Angel's vampire nose. Angel just warned his son if he breaks her heart there is a good chance Kara could not only literally rip his heart out but also rip his head off and shove it where his heart used to be without stretching a muscle.

"Kara, where are your clothes?" Conner asked.

"Time traveling is a very confusing thing." Was the only answer Kara could give to the guy she loved.

* * *

><p>The future Willow is at the end of her line completely drained but leaving a healthy dose of kryptonian bodies filleted and burned at her feet. She sees even more coming and before she can get her hands up to blast them away she is grabbed from behind by Faora and Alia.<p>

"Any last words before we rip you in half witch?" Zod's wife Faora asked.

Willow just smirked seeing everyone gather around her execution. She only has enough power for one more spell anyway and none of these guys are getting near her friends "Is est meus terminus tamen vestri partier."

The whole place was engulfed in light. Everyone including Willow Faora and Alia were engulfed in a blue light as their clothes were burned away as they screamed in agony followed by their hair and skin, and finished with their skeletons. Outside of the manor was nothing but quiet.

* * *

><p>Bruce has made it to a computer terminal and Huntress and Chloe are fighting off the kandorians.<p>

Helena killed two and turned to that Bat thing. "Are you ever going to turn the satellites off old man?"

Bruce glared at her. "It's not as easy as shooting a crossbow."

Chloe rolls her eyes at the bantering. She knows Helena will always hate Bruce but now is not the time for this. "Will you two focus?"

"The satellite is already shut down." Bruce said. "It's just going to take a couple minutes for earth to get its first sun in decades."

One of the kryptonians Basqat got his hands around Batman's throat. "Reactivate the satellites."

Batman smirked as he put his fists next to his utility belt and Brass knuckles went around his hands. "Say please."

"Holy mother of god that's creepy." Helena commented on the smirk.

Batman's brass knuckles coursed with green electricity forcing Basqat to drop him. Batman decked him and knocked him unconscious before smashing the computer insuring the satellites won't be restored anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other group has been spread out trying to find Zod. The Legion took one part of the mansion, Spike and Faith took another, which left Buffy alone with The Black Canary. Buffy is walking the hall scythe in hand with this super heroine wanting to quip but she's pretty sure Canary is a mute and won't respond anyway. Buffy is so focused she doesn't see Zod behind her but Black Canary does. Zod pulls out a knife from the fortress and is ready to throw it at Buffy.<p>

Black Canary's eyes shoot out in horror realizing what this can do. She uses her telekinesis and throws Buffy aside and makes a telekinetic shield as Zod decides to throw the dagger at her now that Buffy's down. The shield shatters under the power the knife was thrown with. Buffy takes out a kryptonite crossbow and fires two rapid shots at Zod hitting the general in each shoulder.

Buffy gets up dusting herself off. "I know you won't say you're welcome but thanks for the save."

Canary turned around tears in her eyes revealing Zod's knife sticking out of her stomach. "Mommy"

Buffy is in shock but catches her before she slams onto the floor. Did she just say what Buffy thins she did. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Black Canary just smirked. "Because you were going away again. I figured it would be easier to just send you on your way."

Buffy pouted with tears running down her face as she grabbed her daughter's hand with her own. "So what did I call you?"

"Nothing, you went crazy while you were pregnant with me." Canary answered. "But dad called me Elizabeth, Elizabeth Queen."

Buffy fought off anymore tears realizing her daughter needs her to be strong. "So I bet you were a cute kid huh."

Elizabeth smiled through the pain. "Dinah, Willow, and Chloe always said I was. I liked spiders."

Buffy realizes Dinah took care of Elizabeth after she lost it and thats why she has the name. Maybe she should be nicer to her when she gets back. She feels Elizabeth's body getting colder she doesn't have much time left. "Lizzie I need you to listen to me now. I'm going to be there this time OK. There's so much I want to see and hear you're first step you're first word. I don't care what happens on D-day I won't break this time I promise."

Elizabeth Queen smiled one last time as the world went white around her. "Sounds great"

Buffy held the now lifeless form of her daughter in her hands and finally broke down in tears. How could she have been broken so completely as to not care that she was pregnant. Why didn't Elizabeth just tell her who she was? She already recognizes Oliver's eyes on her as she closes them. Buffy just hugs her and cries.

Zod came in having pulled the kryptonite arrows out. He looks down at the scene and it's rather touching in a way for humans as he kicks the crossbow away. "I should have guessed you'd come after me in one final charge. All to save a doomed race. When faced with a crumbling world, you humans, you'd rather die than unite under a single leader and do what's required to build a glorious new world. It's tragic. You thought you could take me on like this. This world would not be destroyed beyond the flood if you had all just stopped fighting and joined me. To save billions of people like her all you had to do was kneel before-."

Buffy grabbed the scythe with such an intense hatred she hasn't had since the first mocked her when she was stabbed on the hellmouth. She moves with such speed Zod is caught off guard and can't even go into superspeed before it is too late. With one swing Buffy decapitates the general and Zod is no more. Buffy looks to the windows and sees 100s of people and Kandorians flying at her. Unfortunately for them however the sun goes yellow and humans at least a 100 ft up. Well you know the result and it's not pretty. Buffy just turns around and sits next to her daughter and hears someone enter the room. Maybe it's slayer sense. Maybe it's because they used to date or the cheap booze he drinks but Buffy knew it was Spike who was followed in by Faith.

"Did you know who she was?" Buffy asked.

Spike just wallowed. "Faith go to general headless check for the ring." Spike looked on not sure what to say. "Buffy"

Buffy quickly turned her head to him and shouted. "You once told Dawn you knew we were sisters because we smelled similar did you know who she was?"

Spike looked at the floor. "I knew who she was the second she gave me the patented glare for calling her leather Tweety."

Buffy ran at the vampire and pounced on him knocking him to the floor. She unloaded in a flurry of punches. Faith was taken back and quickly got up to stop her sister slayer by grabbing her by the arm.

"B what the hell are you-." Faith is shocked when Buffy grabs her arm and throws her to the floor.

Buffy continues the beating until this time a blue gloved hand grabbed her and hoisted her up.

"That's enough Buffy." Chloe said.

Buffy growled at the ensouled vampire. "He knew, he knew and he didn't tell me."

Chloe frowned. "We're from the future Buffy we all knew and we didn't tell you because Liz asked us not to. She didn't want to deal with the pain of having you in her life and losing you again."

Buffy struggled a bit before Chloe finally let's go. "I won't lose her again." The slayer vowed.

Chloe nods happy to see the fire in Buffy's eyes she's going to need it. "And I'm going to help in every way I can."

Chloe and Buffy break away so they can talk. And Faith just rests on the wall and turns to Spike. "So who was she?"

Spike just looked down. "Buffy's and green leather man's daughter."

Faith didn't know what to say or what to do. How do you comfort someone on this? Before she could however a loud scream interrupted her thoughts.

"No!" Huntress ran in like she was on fire with how fast she was moving. She slid down next to Black Canary's body and just started shaking her desperate to wake her up. "Liz, Liz, Liz come on you gotta wake up now." Huntress just started hitting her in the chest anything to get her to wake up. "Wake up damn it come on."

Faith just grabs Huntress by the shoulder. "Hon come on she's gone there's nothing you can do."

Huntress tries a backhand but Faith quickly ducks under. Huntress tries a roundhouse kick but Faith gets her own foot up to block. Helena's attacks are reckless and unfocused making it easy for Faith to counter and block each one. Eventually Huntress snaps and just resorts to struggle punching on Faith's chest. "You don't say that." Huntress screams tears in her eyes continuously hitting Faith with empty punches. "She's been my best friend since we were 3 years old so you don't fucking say that."

Faith just let Helena unload on her as Angel did for her in the rain all those years ago. Eventually Helena breaks down in Faith's arms. Batman enters the room he hates seeing her in so much pain. He goes near her and Helena just wraps an arm around him pulling the dark knight in.

"I think it's time for our friends to go." Chloe said walking back to everyone.

"Just waiting for the dorks from the future." Spike said. "Where the hell are they?"

At this the three Legionnaires entered.

"We were frying equipment." Garth defended himself.

"We made an EMP so Zod couldn't have this place bombed like the Planet." Rokk corrected him.

"I was busy distracting guards so they wouldn't call for reinforcements." Imra defended herself.

Rokk notices Elizabeth's body and turns to Buffy. "Save Kal El and you save her."

Buffy nods and takes the ring from Zod's body and gives it to Rokk. "You guys will know how to use this better than I would."

Helena lets go of Faith. Faith just looks at the girl. "Are you going to be OK?"

Helena shakes her head no. "In 2 minutes it's not going to matter anyway."

Buffy, Faith and Spike stand close to the Legion and Rokk activates the ring taking them all back.

* * *

><p>Chloe, Helena, and Bruce see a time storm starting up history has been rewritten but they'll never know to what.<p>

Chloe turns to Helena. "Not exactly how you plan to spend your last day is it."

Helena shrugged. "I got held by my mom and dad at the same time and Liz met a lucid version of her mom before she went all things considered I'm five by five."

Bruce just gives a rare genuine smile hearing Helena call him that as the time storm erases the three from history.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Dear god that was depressing to write.

In case you can't tell I modeled Huntress and the future Black Canary after the birds of prey TV show.

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The conclusion of Lost in Time and Space


	34. Lost in Time and Space Part 5

Clark flew back down to Metropolis and saw Dawn on the floor. Her staff had been broken. Clark flew down and looked at Ultraman wearing his nth metal bracelet so Dawn's done for this fight. Ultraman smiled with a smirk seeing the fire in Clark's eyes. Ultraman just motioned with his hand telling Clark to just bring it and Clark came flying at him with full speed. Clark throws what he thought would be a well disguised punch but Ultraman using all the knowledge he had learned through the animus had about 10 minutes to counter it in his eyes so he easily caught it and slammed Clark into the ground, kicked him into the air, and blasted him with heat vision knocking Clark down 3 blocks and slamming into a car.

Ultraman just appeared in front of him with how fast he can move and grabs Clark by the throat. "Never send a boy to do a man's job." Ultraman hits Clark so hard in the stomach the glass near the buildings shatter and Clark coughs up blood. Ultraman hits Clark two more times in the stomach and then hits him in the face with a crushing blow that sends him crashing to Dawn's feet.

Clark gets to his feet as Ultraman approaches. Ultraman has to smile at this. "Well kid you've got heart kid I'll give you that. So why are you fighting so hard to save them. A flawed race that when the chips are down they'll eat each other to get ahead."

"They're far from perfect." Clark replied knowing there are people like Lex and that witch that put him in this world. "But even in the darkest soul there is always hope."

Clark rushes Ultraman and goes for a punch but his older evil self dodges the attack easily enough. Clark tries some kicks but Ultraman gets his hands up and knocks him away. Clark tries another punch but this time Ultraman holds Clark's arms up and drives his elbow into his side. Ultraman knees Clark in the stomach so hard Superboy gets knocked into the air Ultraman then hit him with a roundhouse kick. Clark lands on his stomach first in the street 10 ft from Dawn.

Ultraman appeared at his feet again. With the download Tempus gave him from the animus this wasn't even a fight anymore. "Oh and as for your rousing speech in the darkest soul there is always hope but in every soul the easiest way to fight hope is fear." Ultraman puts his foot on Clark's back and pulls on his arms causing Clark to shout in pain from having his arms broken causing the people of Metropolis to lose the last of their hope. "And fear brings obedience."

* * *

><p>Up at the fortress Kent hears a dinging sound. "Kal El you are-" a loud crash is heard as Lois turns around to see the solar chamber smashed and Kent is gone.<p>

Lois has been watching the fight along with the rest of the world Ultraman wasn't this skilled in fighting before she hopes that her Clark knows what he is doing or other wards she'll lose him again.

* * *

><p>Back in Metropolis Ultraman has picked up Clark by the back of his neck with his left hand and buries his fist into Clark's kidneys with his right. He continues to do this for a couple minutes. Dawn sees it as she pulls herself to her feet. She throws lightning trying to get some distance between the two kryptonians but it fades away thanks to the nth metal. Dawn realizes the nth metal that was supposed to protect Clark is going to get him killed.<p>

"Let him go." Dawn ordered.

Ultraman just smirked. "Make me." He dares her while punching Clark.

Dawn comes up with the only thing she can do and try to rot the nth metal through. However there lies the problem since Ultraman keeps hurting Clark Dawn can't tune out his screams enough to go into a deep trance if it would work at all considering what the metal does. Ultraman slams Clark into the floor tiring his fist out hitting one of the very few people on this dirtball planet that can take this kind of beating. He decides for the much more brutal approach of putting his foot on his head and grinding his face into the street.

"Stop it." Dawn said as the car in front of her started to rust and rot apart including metal buttons of people nearby.

Ultraman just looks at the witch and decides to make her angry. "What's that? I can't hear you over your boyfriend dying?"

Dawn sealed her eyes shut trying to tune out Clark's pain and Ultraman's gloating. She can't believe this everything they went through it can't end like this not to a prick like Ultraman. It's like if Warren was a kryptonian only caring about power for himself. Dawn feels herself tap into another source of power. This wasn't the spirits or the planet like Willow but whatever it was it was powerful. She's never felt power like this before. If she can tap into it she's curious to see what will happen.

Ultraman stood there moving his foot over the back of Clark's head. The girl doesn't even have the guts to watch Clark die. Ultraman watches as a green glow surrounds her body. "Ok that's interesting."

Dawn finally opens her eyes. There are no pupils no nothing just two green orbs in them. "I said stop!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. All the metal on the block rotted. Parking meters disintegrated. Cars collapsed in on themselves. A lot of the women of there are pissed because Dawn destroyed their wedding rings. It took a couple seconds but even the nth metal bracelet rusted through and broke. A beam of green energy shoots out of Dawn's hands and hits Ultraman smacking him through a building.

Dawn's eyes turned back to their original blue and she gasps for breath. She never felt anything like that before. But she has to focus now she doesn't have long. "Kallia, Hera, Kronos, Tonic, air like nectar, thick as onyx, Cassiel by your second star."

Ultraman lands that's the second time this girl has smacked him around. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb and wrap you in that stupid jacket!"

"Hold Mine victim as in tar."

Ultraman goes to put his hand around her throat but the air around him shimmers and quickly finds he can't move. "What have you done?"

Dawn just smirks as her eyes turn green. For Lois, Clark, and everyone else on this planet forced to suffer from him. "To quote a friend. I…owe…you…pain!"

Blue Lightning shot from Dawn's hands and continually hits Ultraman as he goes soaring in the sky and out of sight. She quickly walks over to Clark and shoos away oncoming medics. "You look like crap."

Clark just smiled through blood and pain. "Funny I feel like hell."

Clark goes to get up but Dawn pushes him back down with surprising ease. "Stay here and rest I'll take it from here."

Clark goes to get up but Dawn puts a hand on his head without the staff. "Stay here and heal up a bit."

Clark just lays back down stupid hypnosis.

Dawn put her hands out in front of him. **"**Nisi vox of sol solis imbibo esculentus apricus letifico." At Dawn's words a miniature magic sun appears. Clark told her he heals better by flying into space but with the savage beating Ultraman gave him that just wasn't possible right now. She rubs her hands together and says. "Descede" She teleports away.

* * *

><p>Dawn teleports to another part of the city it doesn't take long for a reporting helicopter to show up. She hides a pained face when the back bursts into flames and the chopper crashes. "Vulpes dicit invisibilia enim me converto." With that she disappears into the air leaving only a shimmer of light when she moves.<p>

Ultraman comes down not particularly happy with this witch. A creepy smile then fills his face. "I know you're here witch. Your heartbeat just got faster."

Ultraman follows the sound of Dawn's heartbeat. He sees the witch with X-ray vision. She's just sitting there. Ultraman walks over this is almost too easy. He raises his hand ready to put it through her skull. Dawn quickly pulled her fire knife out and stabbed him in the stomach.

Ultraman took the knife out it took a couple moments but the wound healed. "I'm going to fu"

Dawn raised her hands up and pink lightning coursed through them as Ultraman was lifted off the floor. "You're not going to do anything she says as she moves her hand out."

Ultraman's eyes turned red as he smiled but Dawn just said thicken and reactivated her paralysis spell.

Dawn just looked at this monster he was completely under her control. She can end this right now very quickly and very easily. "If I snap my fingers you'll be dead." Dawn can control him with the blood on her hands.

Ultraman felt for the first time in his life, fear genuine fear. He really wishes he hadn't helped banish Superman to the phantom zone. He could have used his help right now. Luckily for him however Superboy flies in healed to save the day.

"Don't do this." Clark pleaded.

Dawn just glared at Ultraman. "Blindly ignoring the families he destroyed, the pain he's put people through, and most important of all the graveyards he's filled. You give me one good reason why I shouldn't put this rabid dog down."

"Because it's not who you are." Clark answered. "You know what happened to Willow when she used the magic like this and you have always been afraid this would happen to you don't do this."

Dawn turned to him she hates that he's right but she'll deal later. "So what do we do with him?"

Clark rubbed the back of his head. He just didn't want Dawn to become a murderer. "We'll take him to trial. And he'll answer for each person he hurt and each grave he filled."

"Bring him to me." Dawn said.

Clark just looked at her not sure what to do.

Dawn just smiled. "I won't kill him just bring him to me."

Clark grabbed Ultraman and brought him to Dawn. Dawn put her hands on his chest and chanted. Clark recognized that chant from a few years back when Lana or more correctly Isabelle the much scarier version of Lana used it on him. Clark took a couple steps back as multitude of colors flew out of Ultraman stripping him of his powers.

"Damn it." Dawn whined.

Clark was confused. "What?"

Dawn just looked at the power trail the sky through her mask. "That spell was supposed to transfer his powers to me. So we'd be equals you know."

Clark just turned her around so she'd look him in his eyes. "We are equals Dawn. I might be stronger but it never bothered me not once. I don't care what you can't do. As long as I love you, I just want to be with you."

Dawn jumped into Clark's arms and the two kissed Ultraman is mortal, this world's Clark Kent is restored, Now they can finally go home and put this madness behind them.

Their kiss is broken up by Ultraman's whining. "Oh god you should have let the witch kill me! I think I'm getting diabetes from this."

They broke the kiss and Dawn just put her hand up. "Release."

Ultraman smiled at being free. "You're a fool."

Dawn just rolled her eyes grabbed him by his spandex and kneed him in the gonads. "Stop ruining the moment."

Clark just turned to the nearest police officer. "He's human now he can't hurt anyone."

Ultraman just smirked as the cuffs were put on him. "I have knowledge far beyond my years. Do you honestly think steel bars can hold me even without my powers?"

Dawn whispers in Clark's ears and he blurs to the nearest magic shop and comes back with a flower for her. Lethe's bramble to be exact the smae flower Willow used on Tara. Dawn puts the flower on Ultraman's tights and waits for the magic to do its part.

Ultraman just looks at Clark and Dawn in confusion. "Who the hell are you two?"

The cops take Ultraman and Tempus away. Dawn just smiles and leans back into Clark when Ultraman wonders what happened to his powers. The two heroes breathe a sigh of relief until someone shouts out. "Look, up in the sky."

A little kid squealed like Willow used to. "See mommy I told you it wasn't him."

"It's him he's back the whole Ultraman bit was a bluff like Lois Lane wrote online." Another person said.

Kent flew down to Clark and Dawn and just looked at them. "You two are going to hear this a lot so you might as well hear it from me first."

Clark was confused. "Hear what?"

Kent just smiled and held out his hand. "Thank you"

Clark and Dawn each shook his hand. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cameras were pulled out. Clark went to fly off but Kent stopped him. "Stick around they need this." Clark looked around and saw the world smile in hope for the future of their planet with Ultraman powerless. This was his destiny? He has to say he could definitely get used to it.

* * *

><p>Two days later and Clark and Dawn are finally getting ready to go home. Ends up Ultraman hid the time machine and Dawn accidentally wiped it from his mind so it made it a pain to find but they did. The Daily Planet received a bit of good news as Superboy 'found' Clark Kent buried under debris. Kent got right back to work and he and Lois wrote about the House of El with Superboy, the son of Superman and Ultra woman who came from the future with his girlfriend Magigirl to counteract Tempus' plot to replace Superman with Ultraman. While his cousin Conner was given the article about Kent's rescue. Clark was surprised when Perry not only liked the article but printed it on page 2. Superboy and Superman also got a day of doing their hero thing while HG Wells fixed the time machine. Clark had to admit it was incredible working in the light.<p>

Clark orders coffee for everyone and is thankful this is over. Especially that Dawn didn't kill Ultraman. He doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have her by his side for support. He would have done this eventually but Dawn was the one that gave him the nudge to get out of Smallville and reach higher than he ever thought he could. He loves that woman and he wants to be with her for the rest of his life.

Clark drops the coffee when that revelation hits and it spills all over. Clark just puts his hands up that can only happen to him.

A hand touches his shoulder belonging to a middle aged balding man. "You know you're doing fine Clark you worry too much. About Dawn, about Kara, about Chloe. You're doing great just watch that temper on that horrible day."

Clark just looks at the man. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me I'm Mike." The man answered.

Clark had vague memories of Mike growing up but just as quick the memories faded and he had fresh coffee. He doesn't know why but he feels better and goes to Lois and Kent's house for the final farewell.

* * *

><p>Clark smiles seeing Dawn having tea with HG wells and 3 generations of Kents together. Jason smiling happily in his father's arms. Dawn sees Clark and gets up. She hates saying goodbye to people even though she knows he has to. Dawn just took hold of a departing gift given to her by Lois and Kent. A new staff but it looks weird. It looks like a prop from American Gladiators.<p>

"Are you guys sure I can keep this." Dawn asked.

Kent just nodded glad to be rid of it. "I'm sure."

Dawn would have preferred to make a new one but with this new witch in town she doesn't have 3 days let alone 3 months.

Kent just turned to Clark. "I just wish you would take more than a pair of glasses and a copy of the Daily Planet. You helped save the world. You brought me back from the phantom zone, and you gave me a piece of krypton on earth."

"You showed me that my destiny is more than helping mankind in the shadows that one day I will reveal myself to the world…That didn't come out right did it." Clark asked.

Kent laughed. "Not even close."

HG Wells got the time machine good and raring to go along with Tempus' window Clark borrowed from evidence. It was an interesting time in the future but he misses the 1920s.

Dawn just looks at it. "You're sure this will take us home right? I don't want to end up smack against a T-rex in dinosaur world."

"Quite" Wells declared with absolute certainty. "I reconfigured the flux capacitor using bits of the key energy as you call it. It will take us right to your world and take me back to this one."

Dawn smiled knowing the q word was used. "You could have just stopped at quite."

Lois shot up in a hurry. "Your stuff, your stuff you left with me." Lois went and got Clark a white box with what he made at the fortress and Dawn a DVD.

Clark looks down on the DVD. "Dawn your sister is going to kill you."

Lois just looks at him. "What? She's not a Luke Perry fan?"

Dawn just smirked. "Ah not exactly"

Lois just hugs the two. "Thank you so much for everything you've done here."

Clark and Dawn just smiled. "Anytime look us up if you ever come to our world."

The hug breaks and they move on Dawn pats Jason on the head. "You going to be the next Superboy?"

The infant just laughs.

Clark was saying goodbye to the Kents. He hugged them both and held onto Jonathon a bit even if it wasn't anything like his dad it was nice to know there's a universe where he's still alive. They got in the time machine and disappeared in the bubble.

* * *

><p>In LA the fight was coming to an abrupt end with the Legion's arrival and Kara the mindless dark hearts never stood a prayer. Spike and Faith had the last one surrounded. Faith made a note never to underestimate Fred again. The tiny Texan killed two of them by stabbing them in the back with metal stakes that caused them to burst into flames.<p>

Spike smirked at the last one. "I'm going to-" Faith watched as something appeared over head and quickly pulled Spike away as the time machine came down and crushed the final enemy.

"Flatten you like a pancake." Spike finished.

HG Wells looked around as Clark and Dawn collected their things. What a strange group of people for a Superman of any world to be with.

Xander just turns to Lois in a kind of disturbing calm and familiarity to things like this. "See told you they'd be too stubborn to stay in another world."

HG wells looks around and sees the Dark heart bodies and just decides this must be normal for this world. He turns on the time machine not really wanting to know of the things in this world and disappears.

Clark and Dawn separate saying hello to everyone they see while finding their family. Clark finds Kara easy enough and low and behold she's standing with Conner…and Brainiac? Clark moves with a blur to put his fist through the Cyborgs head but a fleshy and red blur appears in front of him and grabs his hand.

"It's a long story Kal El but he's a good guy." Kara explained before she realized the new addition to his face. "Glasses Kal"

Clark just shrugged. "It's going to be part of my secret identity."

Kara just looked at him. "Secret identity for what?"

"So he can live a double life when the day comes for him to cease his destiny." Brainiac 5 answered.

Clark just nodded and shook hands with Conner before getting to a point he's been wondering how to make. "Kara not that there is anything wrong with it but why are you standing around in your underwear?"

Kara just shrugs although she probably should she doesn't keep clothes here. "I have nothing to change into."

Clark just gives her the white box. "Well now you do please get changed this is uncomfortable."

"What is this?" Kara asked.

Clark just turned to her. "A thank you, I never forget anything and since Jonn didn't mindwipe me.

"You know what I did." Kara opens the box and smiles it's a lot like his. "Oh my god I love it. I gotta go try these on." Kara blurs upstairs.

Conner just turns to Brainiac 5 having gotten his back story. "Are girls still that clothes crazy in a 1,000 years?"

Before the machine can answer Kara blurs back down and leaves Conner's mouth wipe open when she sees her new Justice Costume. She's in a blue long sleeved top that Clark modeled after his suit with a red cape attached and the S in the center. Clark sees Kara took a bit from the blue skirt making it much shorter than he liked but she kept the gold belt. Clark's also cursing the fortress for making the bottom of the shirt too small showing more than Clark intended.

Kara turns to Brainiac 5. "You're a heartless machine. Give me you blunt honest opinion."

"You look like Supergirl now." Was Brainiac 5's reply.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked up to Buffy and Spike seeing them both look at her concerned. Dawn was more concerned about Spike's face he was a mess. "Spike what happned to your face?"<p>

Buffy was set to answer it. "I hi-"

"Went to a future filled of evil Clarks, big sis did what she could to keep me pretty." The vampire cut off Buffy not wanting her to feel even guiltier.

Dawn just hugged Buffy welcoming her home while Buffy mouths 'thank you' to Spike.

Dawn breaks the hug and asks. "So any stocks we should be investing in?" She asks to lighten the mood. "Or an apocalypse we should worry about?"

Buffy just tried to smirk. "I have my own set of cheat sheets thank you."

Dawn wonders what Buffy went through after seeing the fake smile. "Buffy did something happen there?"

Buffy nodded. "I just have a lot on my plate right now Dawn. And a lot I have to fix so it doesn't happen again."

Dawn just nods at the answer she'll have to take it for now. "If you ever want to talk I'm here."

Buffy just nods knowing Dawn will be supportive but she doesn't really want to talk about a future where she is dead. "So where are you and Clark heading after this?"

"Vegas" Dawn answered.

Buffy flashes back to one of the things Chloe told her. "I know you don't want to anymore but when you get back you need to go with Clark and Dawn on their next stop. Hell take your whole cell with you even they all need a vacation."

Oliver came up next to her. "What are you three talking about?"

"Seems the Niblet and the stop sign are Vegas bound." Spike answered.

Oliver smiled. "That's great we should go with them. I told you before all this started we need a vacation what better place than Vegas."

Buffy would argue but she'll heed Chloe's advice here. "Sounds like fun."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Great nothing like your big sister showing up in Vegas with you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to take the fake IDs you and Clark have that you think is a secret."

Dawn just smiled Vegas tended to suck if you ere under 21. "No underground fighting this time we don't want a repeat of our last trip to Vegas."

Buffy nodded in firm agreement. "So we'll go tonight after Clark and Kara get Satsu, Leah, and Rowena."

Faith looks at her kind of shocked. "B should your group really be taking a vacation with what's coming."

Buffy was kind of amazed that Faith was calling her out on responsibility. "Yes the witch can wait a day." Chloe told Buffy they won't see Nuntia again until it's too late anyway.

Spike was in thought. "So Vegas for you guys tomorrow but what do we do to celebrate that we kicked ass in past present, and future?"

Dawn pulls out the DVD. "How about a movie?"

Spike and Faith smirked just curious. Buffy almost choked on air before examining it. "What is this? How did you get it?"

Dawn just smiled. "Alternate universe anything's possible." Dawn starts walking downstairs. "Hey Angel where do you guys keep your DVD player?"

* * *

><p>The movie ended and everyone was laughing at how bad it was. Xander was upset that he didn't get to see movie Buff burn down the gym. Clark asked Dawn who Pike was and Dawn replied just don't ask. Buffy even got a couple chuckles out of it which helped with what she lost in the future. Although if she ever sees Joss Whedon she will slay him. After the movie Clark and Kara go to retrieve Satsu, Leah, and Rowena for the trip to Vegas if they want to go. Dawn hangs out with Spike until he and Illyria leave then she talks to Fred about putting her weapons into mass production considering how easily her toys burned through technology a 1000 years ahead of it's time. The legion used the movie as a decoy and escaped none of them wanting to say goodbye and hoping they go to a better future with what Buffy was told. They left a Legion ring with a letter. Truth is they were worried about Brainiac 5 and leaving him with Kal.<p>

Buffy meanwhile has just closed in on Oliver whom is talking to Dinah and Virgil congratulating them and thanking Virgil for creating so many mini EMPs during the battle to make sure not a single person was hurt let alone killed.

Buffy just grabbed Oliver and pulled him upstairs. Dinah just smirked, Oliver might be her boss now but he has terrible taste in women. "Hey shortie try not to break him."

"Kiss my butt Tweety." Was Buffy's reply. She's trying to be nicer this is just retaliation.

Virgil just wished he was as smooth as his boss was. "Take it we have the rest of the day off." The teenager quipped.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Oliver just laid in bed. Buffy just wonders how things will change when she does what she has to do. Oliver is just resting Buffy wrapped in his arms. "OK what was that about?"<p>

"Making babies" Buffy answered.

Oliver just laughed at what he thought was one of the slayers quips. "No really."

"Bad Future," Buffy answered. "Dawn died, Spike died, Willow died, you died. Hence the glad to be alive sex."

Oliver just kissed her on the top of her head. "Well we're all still alive now. And with you back in the present we have a chance to fix that."

"I plan to." The slayer ensures him as she sees two red and blue blurs in the sky. "Get dressed we'll continue this in Vegas."

Oliver does as told and Buffy starts getting dressed it doesn't take them long to get back downstairs. Buffy sees Clark and Kara talking with the three new arrivals apparently they must have IDs too considering how excited they all are. Xander and Willow even talked Giles into coming. The Scotland Slayer cell along with Clark and Oliver are out the door leaving Buffy. Who is confronted at the door by Angel, and Faith.

Buffy looks at the two and see that they're not getting out of the way. "What can I do for you two?"

Faith just looks at her it's kind of obvious. "B we really don't think going to Vegas is a good idea right now."

Buffy shrugged. "My cell my call, besides I want them to have one la-"

Angel caught on from the word she cut off. "One last fun time." Angel finished her sentence.

"I hate that you know me so well." Buffy groaned.

Faith looked at her arms across her chest. "B what's up?"

Buffy put her head down "Chloe told me to go to Vegas and try to have fun knowing what I lost. We'll have one big skype in two days to talk about Nuntia OK I swear on my mom's grave."

Angel looks at her and sees big stinky fear. "Buffy what is it that has you so scared?"

Faith looks at it and can't believe it but he's right B is scared.

Buffy just looked up with fierce resolve. "D-Day the beginning of the end of the world it's in two weeks."

**D-Day: 14 days remaining**

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted the Legion gone so they wouldn't interact with Clark.

If you need a visual for Kara's new suit it's the B/S Apocalypse one at the end.

I know Buffy is not nearly as upset as she should be because she has a chance to change it and save everyone along with knowledge of the future courtesy of Chloe so she's not sobbing anytime soon.

It's not really two weeks and it won't be 14 chapters

Up Next: Traveler's tales resume next stop: Las Vegas


	35. Traveler's Tales: Vegas

Author's note

I can't believe this one made it to a hundred too. Especially with those first chapters. Thanks to everyone whose read it from the beginning and still reads it now and reviews. Now let's see what's happening in Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>D-Day 13 days remaining<strong>

"Today is a bizarre day in Hollywood California. In a bizarre case of vandalism someone has stolen one of the Os in the Hollywood sign. Police are baffled and have no leads as to who could have committed such a confusing crime. This is Toby Raines for MNN."

Clark wakes up trying to focus his eyes and ignore the TV. Dear god does his head hurt. He gets up and sees the whole world spinning around. He instantly lies back down. What the hell did he do last night? He came home from the alternate world with Dawn. Gathered the girls so they could all go to Vegas went to Vegas and the rest is pardon the expression but a blur. He feels movement coming from the other side of the bed. And sees a girl in an orange dress with brunette hair maybe still blurry. Clark just smiles and lies down next to her. The girl takes his arm and wraps herself around in it. Clark kisses the back of her neck and just whispers.

"Dawn"

"Xander"

Clark comes to an abrupt stop and they both roll out of bed in opposite directions. Ah no it can't be her can it? Clark slowly turns around and focuses his eyes. Yup he just made the moves on Lois Lane, perfect.

"Lois!"

"Smallville!"

They both glare at each other and say. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?"

Clark just rubbed his head with his hand. "OK Lois do you remember anything we did last night…as a group."

Lois was trying to dig through her memories but she drew a blank. "Sorry Smallville I got nothing. This is weird because us Lanes masters of holding our liquor."

Clark just stares. "You're good? When I ran away I drank 5 whole kegs and crushed them on my head in a single night. Alcohol isn't supposed to affect me."

Lois is thinking. "A show we went to a show."

Clark nodded remembering that but not much else. "I'll call Dawn see if she remembers anything."

Lois nodded as Clark dialed Lois looked down at her hand and quickly grabbed Clark's phone and turned it off.

Clark was wondering if Lois was still drunk. "What are you doing?"

"We can't call anyone yet." Lois said.

"Why not?" Clark asked.

Lois moved her hand up revealing a diamond ring. "Because I got married last night."

Clark smiled trying not to laugh.

Lois looked at him and smiled. "Look down Farmer Brown. Right hand to be exact."

Clark looks down and sees a ring on his hand Oh Crap. "Oh not good."

"Duh" Lois said like it was obvious. "If Dawn finds out we're married she'll turn me into a toad."

Clark looks at her. "You think I have it any better once Xander finds out everyone besides Tess and Kara will want me dead."

Lois put her hands to his chest. "Alright Smallville we need to figure out what happened last night."

Clark nods in agreement and sees that he's in a Tux. He blurs into street clothes and puts on his glasses while Lois gets changed. Once they're clothed they're gone.

* * *

><p>Dawn wakes up feeling horrible. Oh she had too much to drink, she thinks. She gets up and thankfully the fresh air clears her head. She looks down and sees Xander still asleep. She nudges him with her feet and wakes him up. Xander wakes up hungover he hasn't felt this bad sine catching Anya with Spike. Xander looks up at Dawn and instantly pales what the hell did they do last night?<p>

"Dawnster please tell me that's just a really white dress that you wanted."

Dawn looks over her clothes. Holy mother of god she's in a wedding dress. "Xander we didn't I mean ew."

"Hey" Xander protested.

"Not physically ew just you ew." Dawn said. "It's like I married my brother."

Dawn started feeling around for pockets she pulled a piece of paper out of her breast and looked bad news it's a piece of a marriage certificate worse news the only bit name on there is Su. "Xander do you remember anything about last night?"

Xander was thinking. "We went to a show. I think I know where."

* * *

><p>Willow woke up feeling tingly and glowing which was weird as she woke up naked. She looks to the left and sees a naked blond. She turns to the right and sees the same naked blond. Dear goddess she slept with twins? How drunk was she last night? The blonds start coming to and smiles.<p>

"You weren't kidding about magic it's a shame you're leaving today." The one blond said.

"What was in that bottle you had?" The other one asked.

"What bottle?" Willow asked.

The other blond grabbed an empty champagne bottle and gave it to her. "This bottle because we're having a party next week and would love to give people this."

Willow just shrugged. "Sorry…ladies trade secret."

The blonds just smiled while getting dressed laughing at how nervous Willow was. "Hey no strings remember and it's Mandi and Kandi." The two each give Willow one quick kiss to the cheek and are on their way.

Willow quickly got dressed and opened the door and saw Buffy whom had a devilish smile in an orange dress that seemed kind of big for her.

"Will when I said you need to get back on the horse I meant one horse at a time." Buffy quipped.

Willow just looked at her. "You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

Buffy pouted. "Not a clue."

Oliver got up in the debris of the room and the girls are doing everything they can not to laugh at him. Oliver can feel his body catching up as he wakes up and hears the two laughing at him. "What?"

Buffy just pointed. "We knew your fixation with green was big but wow."

Oliver just looked down at his green suit and joined the two in laughing. "Oh wow and here I thought my blackout days were behind me."

Buffy finally stopped laughing and regained control. "OK so does anyone have any idea what happened last night?"

Oliver nods. "We survived the greatest victory party ever. Other than that I got nothing but a show we went to."

* * *

><p>Clark and Lois were the first ones to make it to where the show was. They quickly pocketed the rings when Dawn showed up with Xander followed by Buffy, Willow, and Oliver. They all say formal hellos not sure what to say.<p>

Buffy just dropped all the shy methods. "Does anyone remember anything about last night?"

The collective group shakes their heads no.

Just then an announcer goes over the system. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome Vegas' newest hit sensation…the one…the only…Ripper!"

The scoobies are shocked for lack of a better word when the stage opens. On stage were Kara, Satsu, Leah, and Rowena in sparkling dresses. Standing in front of them was someone dressed up as Elvis who turned around and revealed to be Giles.

Everyone's reaction was different. Clark was holding back a laugh. Buffy turned to a waiter and ordered 3 pitchers of coffee. Willow sat there felling warm and fuzzy for the librarian…or maybe it was Satsu. Lois was in awe. Dawn just pulled out her phone recording this moment for eternity. Xander was laughing because even as an Elvis groupie in a sparkling dress Rowena still has a backwards baseball cap on. Oliver just watched.

Lois was still watching. "Does English often?"

"It's rare but Elvis is a new twist." Xander quipped.

It takes some convincing but Buffy and Willow are finally able to get Giles and the girls off the stage. They all have coffee and no one is in a good mood when they sober up.

Kara was sobering up. "Did we really sing on stage?"

"Right down to your blue suede shoes." Clark teased causing Kara to hit him just enough to hurt him.

Giles put away the sunglasses and switched to his regular glasses. "Anyone remember anything besides coming here?"

The collective group shakes their heads no.

Clark gets up and talks to the bartender hoping she recognizes him. He and the bartender strike up a conversation and she gives him her number. Clark goes back and joins the others.

Oliver looked at him. "Anything useful boyscout?"

Clark just gave him a piece of paper. Oliver looked at it. "Stop tempting me with bartenders I'm happy where I'm at."

"Flip it over." Clark orders

Oliver does and saw they went to a magic show last night. "Well at least it's a lead."

Buffy looks at the card. "I wonder if Zatanna is her real name."

* * *

><p>They arrive at Zatanna's house in 20 minutes. Clark knocks on the door and the young sorceress answers. "Hey guys."<p>

Buffy was surprised. "Wait we know each other."

Zatanna was shocked. "Oops"

"Oops" Buffy replied. "You just don't say oops. What oops?"

Xander took the chance to look Zatanna over. He loves Lois but he can look. Zatanna is a wearing a one piece outfit with a tuxedo jacket, Fishnet stockings with black boots. And a magician's hat.

Zatanna was nervous but answered. "That spell I cast on the bottle was supposed to loosen you up to have some fun you all looked so grumpy last night. Not loosen you up and wipe out your memories. I just wanted you guys to have fun last night not black out."

Lois caught on. "So you remember everything we did last night."

Zatanna nods. "I remember, I drank but not from that bottle."

Buffy was relieved she'll kill her later. "So what happened?"

Zatanna smirked "I think it would be easier to go to the tape."

* * *

><p>The scoobies get in and all sit down in front of the TV. Zatanna hooks up a digital camera to it. "The camera was flooded but this is pretty much a highlight reel of what we did last night."<p>

Zatanna turns on the camera. And they watch the scenes. Up first was Zatanna's show after they drank the bottle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen for my final trick this evening. I'm going to pull a bunny out of my hat." Zatanna stuck her hand in her hat and reached around. "Now where is that bunny?"

Clark looked up and saw a massive hand above Dawn and pulled her through a portal.

Zatanna smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen I think I have a bunny." She pulls her hand out of her hat and pulls out a pint sized Dawn.

Dawn just put her hands up two can play this game and she's sick of being changed into stuff. "Goddess Hecate work thy will. Before me let the unclean thing fly."

The crowd stands in applause as Zatanna is hit by pink energy and turned into a parrot as her clothes drop to the floor. The parrot lands near Dawn screeches, and starts talking "Dehtolc ylluf dna niaga namuh em ekam." Zatanna appears fully clothed and puts a hand over Dawn. "Wrog" Dawn grows back to her normal size and they each take a bow to thunderous applause.

* * *

><p>Willow groaned. "It took me three years to break that spell you did it in three seconds."<p>

Zatanna just shrugged. "I had a good teacher."

Xander shushed them as the next clip started.

* * *

><p>Kara was burning a hole into Zatanna's roof but Clark put it out with super breath and looked at her.<p>

Kara shrugged tipsy. "Lois said she was cold."

Clark just shrugged. "I think this stuff is really affecting us."

Kara just laughs. "Please nothing affects us."

Clark just turns around and sees the camera. "I love you Dawn Summers you're the love of my life."

Kara just rolls her eyes. "You are so whipped Kal." She turns to the camera. "I love you Conner."

"Conner is in LA" Clark says walking off camera.

"You're in LA."

* * *

><p>Buffy just smiled looking up. "Well that explains the big black S in her roof."<p>

Kara just had her hands over her head.

Xander just smiled hoping to see some of him in this. "Come on next clip."

* * *

><p>The next scene is Clark, Oliver and Xander talking in the bathroom going through wedding rings.<p>

Oliver just looks at Clark. "This is the ring you're going with it looks like a $20 gag gift you get in a vending machine."

Clark just looks at him. "And you're better at this you look like you should be on a box of cereal not going to a wedding."

Oliver puts his hand up and pointed at him. "Just saying you should consider something bigger."

Xander and Oliver looked up and Clark was gone.

Xander just turned to Oliver. "Nice going you made him do the whoosh thing." He also turns to the cameraman. "You got that on film right G-man?"

"Am I the bloody am I bloody king?"

At this point Clark carried in the biggest O anyone has ever seen.

All three just laughed at Clark until Oliver was calm enough to ask. "Clark where did you get that?"

Clark just shrugged. "I found it. The people that own it won't miss it they have two more just like it."

Oliver just stood mouth in shock. "Well..." He snorts laughing. "I did tell you to think bigger."

Xander just turned to Giles. "We might want to turn that off G-man." The picture goes to static.

* * *

><p>Clark always wondered what his superspeed would look like on tape. He also looks over and sees the glare from hell coming from Buffy Summers. Clark thinks he might have discovered a third weakness.<p>

Buffy's glare turns to Dawn. "Anything you two want to tell me?"

"I woke up in a wedding dress." Dawn muttered.

Lois played peacekeeper. "Dawn didn't marry Smallville…I did." She says pulling out the rings.

Zatanna just laughed at the chaos. "Just keep watching especially the next part."

* * *

><p>The next part occurred in a chapel that Clark recognizes. Please don't tell him that he and either Lois or Dawn got married in the same chapel he and Alicia did. Clark is relieved when he sees himself standing with Xander and Oliver is in center stage in his idiotic green suit. Across from Oliver were Dawn, Willow, Lois, Kara, the other slayers except Satsu who must be the camerawoman here and Zatanna who just smiled at the camera. All of them were in orange dresses.<p>

It's no mystery who the bride is as Giles walks Buffy down the isle. They sit here and watch as they exchange vows they all look calm and sober for the moment.

The minister asks. "Do you Oliver Queen take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Oliver doesn't even hesitate. "I do."

The minister turns to Buffy. "Do you Buffy Summers take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Buffy just smiles. "I do."

The minister smiled. "By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Buffy and Oliver kissed as the static picked up.

* * *

><p>Dawn just looked at it and turned to her sister in a smile. "Well, well, well"<p>

Buffy pointed at her "No Certificate"

Dawn pulls out the stump of certificate in her pocket. Satsu pulls out the rest.

They put it together and present one marriage certificate while Lois and Clark give them their rings. Buffy's eyes bug out as does everyone else when the next video starts. Buffy and Ollie made a home movie.

"Fast forward for god sakes fast forward." Xander begged.

"I second that." Giles quickly added.

Zatanna tried for a couple seconds but eventually puts her hands up. "Trap txen eht ot piks."

Buffy can't believe this she's married. She loves Oliver and knows it would happen one day but like this. And that last part they probably didn't even use pro… It clicks in Buffy's head good one Chloe. That's why she pushed her to go with Clark. Oliver must have got her to go originally but after what happened with Liz. Chloe knew she had to force Buffy to go as she'd focus on D-day.

"Ooh next part's starting." Willow exclaimed.

"It's the last part." Zatanna states with certainty.

* * *

><p>The gang walks out of the chapel and sees vampires have the twin blonds Willow was with pinned against a wall.<p>

Buffy rolls her eyes she just got married this was supposed to be her happy day. "I'm not my slaying in my wedding dress."

"You better get to work you bloody well have a sacred duty." Giles reminds her.

Buffy nods. "Right sacred duty one and only slayer. But I don't want vamp dust on my dress."

Zatanna puts her hands up a little buzzed herself. "I got this. Retsis ruoy htiw sehtolc paws."

Dawn and Buffy switch dresses. Buffy takes off her wedding ring and gives it to Lois. Oliver gives his to Clark whom reminds him he's not fighting. Buffy looks at the vamps and takes a stake. She approaches the vampires as the left and right to them went up in flames.

"Sorry" Clark and Kara say clearly missing the mark.

Buffy went to work and staked the vamps. She turns around and sees Clark passed out on the floor.

Lois just pointed. "Smallville can't hold his liquor." She collapsed right on top of him.

Dawn just whispered in Kara's ear causing her to get an ear to ear grin. Kara, Clark, and Lois disappeared. When Kara came back Xander and Dawn were passed out and Willow whispered in her ear the same thing Dawn did. The picture goes static and the screen goes black.

* * *

><p>The gang all got up and hugged and congratulated Buffy and Oliver. Giles broke off with Zatanna to talk to her. And everyone scatters giving the newlyweds space.<p>

Buffy was alone with Oliver and didn't know what to say. "Someone should really start talking soon."

Oliver just shrugged. "It's a big change that's for sure."

Buffy just looked at him. "Is it? I mean we've lived together for so long now."

Oliver just looked at her. "You want to try this don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "I don't know if I told you this or not but I love you. You're a normal guy that I can take into the sun. You had an issue with my strength but you got over it fast enough because I was more important to you. You understand that I need to be the slayer and have time for that and you never looked away. I want to be your wife."

Oliver just felt a smile come to his lips. "Buffy…I've loved you since that night we were kidnapped by that crazed preacher. Even before that I could tell there was this strength and fire to you that drew me in. And when I found out there was someone like me out there gathering people doing what's right I loved you even more. I am completely and madly in love with you Buffy Summers and I want to be your husband."

"So what's the word?" Dawn asked her superhearing boyfriend.

Clark smiled. "They're giving the marriage a shot."

* * *

><p><strong>D-Day 12 days remaining. <strong>

Buffy knows she can't put this off any longer it's time for the big talk. She hits Xander's big red button and all the TVs start lighting up one by one.

Vi appears on one. "Chicago up and running."

Tess appears. "Hawaii up and Running."

Faith appears. "LA Five by Five. So where's the ring B?"

Buffy was shocked how did she? She groans the name. "Kara"

Buffy shows her wedding ring.

Rona pops up. "Damn nice ring…I mean Granville up and running."

All the cells tune in and Buffy just starts. "Very soon now there is going to be a massive fight and I need all of your help to fight it."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

This was a nice easy chapter break.

Seriously why those two in the comics?

Next Stop: Gotham


	36. Traveler's Tales: Gotham

**D-Day: 9 days remaining**

Rowena hates this. Of all the jobs to get how come she has to be the night watchman this week. Clark and Kara should do it they're much more qualified then her she thinks to herself. Rowena had no idea how right she is because as she is in her deep train of thought she doesn't see a man in the shadows sneak right past her. The man keeps moving until a door opens revealing Kara. Just his luck he found the wrong one. The man simply jabs a syringe into her arm and to Kara's surprise it goes through emptying its content into her.

Kara's eyes are heavy. "W-what did you?"

The man catches Kara and places her on her bed leaving the syringe in her arm because she'll wake up in about 2 seconds without it.

The man walks into Clark and Dawn's room and sees them both asleep in each others arms. The man pulls out an empty syringe with a blue needle tip similar what he used on Kara and takes Clark's blood. Getting what he needed he quickly left Slayer HQ.

The man walked to his jet that was shaped like a giant bat he pushes a button on his belt and the top opens. When it does Buffy sticks her head out of it. Causing Batman's eyes to widen and mouth to open in shock. How the hell did she do that?

"Hey Batsy what took you so long?"

* * *

><p><strong>D-Day 8 days remaining<strong>

Everyone went off working like it was a usual day. Clark was training with Lois much to his chagrin as Buffy has business elsewhere apparently according to Willow. The witch herself however was working with the other witch in the house trying to figure out the threshold of Dawn's new powers she said she had in the other world.

Dawn tried again but failed to pull the power out. "What am I doing wrong?"

Willow shrugged. "You're trying too hard Dawnie."

Dawn looked at her confused. "So I should just give up on this new power?"

Willow shook her head no. "You didn't think. You didn't look for a trigger you just pulled it out. So what were you feeling for the first time you did it?"

"I don't know." Dawn said as she looked over to Clark. "Ultraman was hurting him and…"

Willow looked over at Clark. She has a pretty good idea what the trigger is. "I am seriously tempted to go bi for him."

Dawn's jaw almost dropped. "Willow!"

"Well look at him!" Willow defended her choice. "All the muscles in the right place nicest guy in the group. The things I could probably do to him."

Dawn can't believe this. "We came back to the wrong world."

Willow turned to Dawn. "Oh Dawnie come on. Look at him."

Dawn can't believe this its RJ all over again. "What do you even think you could to him?"

Willow smiled. "All the mojo going through me I can hit him at all the right pressure spots and make him scream in ecstasy. Straddle him and make him beg for more."

Dawn eyes glowed green in anger. "Willow you go near him."

Willow just burst on the floor laughing. "Relax Dawnie I'm still not one for the butch."

Dawn's eyes went back to their regular blue as she calmed down. "So what was that about?"

"Hacking you off" Willow answered. "Much like the Hulk you go green with anger."

"Won't Xander be impressed?" Dawn quipped. "So what is it exactly?"

Willow shrugged she doesn't have an exact lead and the key mucks up reading Dawn. "If I had to guess, I think it would be the key."

Dawn nodded. "That's what I thought with all the green. Any idea why it's acting up now?"

Willow shrugged. "Maybe you're getting older. You're reaching your peak."

Dawn just cleared her mind and used the wind spirits to pick her up off the ground so she was hovering. Now is the interesting part she taps into the key's power and lo and behold she's in the air. She smiles in joy when it works as she flies around HQ. She can control the dark magic and use the power of the key to keep her afloat. She's certainly not going to be breaking the speed barrier like Clark and Kara can but the fact that she can fly with Clark brings a certain joy to her. Clark looks up and takes the blue K bracelet off when did this happen? Lois sees Clark distracted and punches in the stomach.

"Damn it Smallville why did you take that off." Lois shouted cradling her hand.

Clark points up and follows his girlfriend into the sky. Lois just smirks only in their lives can this happen? Clark flies up and meets Dawn and stops her from nearly crashing into him.

"So when did this happen?" Clark asked.

Dawn shrugged. "You know I've been working on a way to do this for months. My fight with Ultraman just showed me the missing piece."

Clark smiled. "Dawn that's great."

The witch just nodded and took Clark's hands. "Come on"

Clark followed her up to the sky. "Where are we going?"

Dawn smirked. "Don't look at me like that we've tried to do it once or twice now we can."

* * *

><p>Back in Gotham Bruce is landing the batwing. He still wants to know how Buffy got the jump on him.<p>

"Magic"

"No"

"Mercury switches"

"No"

"Heartbeat detectors"

Buffy was set to say no again until she saw in awful sight laid out on the medical bed. "Chloe!"

Buffy saw her and the transformation had begun. She was half a foot taller and looks like she spent a pretty penny on plastic surgery. However that was expected what Buffy wasn't expecting was that parts of Chloe's face were chipping off something was horribly wrong with her as she breathed fire. Batman took Clark's blood and poured it into a different syringe this one had what seemed like a gold needle but Batman was able to plunge the syringe into Chloe's neck and inject Clark's blood into her. Chloe breathed fire from the pain but soon enough Clark's blood seemed to do the trick as her face started healing itself and she panted before being able to get up on her feet for the first time in days. It's good to know that even if Bizarra was still around she'd be dieing right now from the unbalanced mutation from absorbing a girl instead of a guy like she was supposed to.

Chloe got up and turned to Buffy. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"You sent me here to find you." Buffy replied.

Chloe went to get the cup Alfred had made her and took a drink. It was stone cold. Chloe wouldn't let that stop her from coffee so she blew on it expecting to burn it a bit instead she froze it. "Huh"

Buffy smiled. "You're DNA is pure kryptonian now. You'll have Clark's powers."

Chloe was confused they didn't run one test. "How do you know that?"

Buffy just answered. "Because you told me in the future."

Chloe just tuts. "Yeah right"

Buffy just smiled. "Your future self also said to tell you that you have a birthmark on your cheek so I can prove it."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

"Not that cheek"

"You could have learned that from Clark."

Buffy rolls her eyes and just puts her hands over her mouth and whispers something that only Chloe could hear. Chloe's face ran red with color and she desperately put her hands up. "OK you're from the future just don't ever say that out loud again. What do you want?"

* * *

><p>Kara woke up in a daze and pulled the syringe out of her arm and spotted the blue kryptonite tip. She blurred outside and saw everyone at work. Did they seriously not even bother to check up on her? Xander spotted her and was surprised. "Kara I'm kind of amazed you're still here figured you'd be in LA by now."<p>

Kara glared at him. "Are you kidding me I was attacked and drugged last night? None of you idiots even checked up on me."

Xander put his hands up. "In our defense if you didn't sleep here hardly anyone would think you live here."

Kara just put her hands up. "Forget it where's Kal is he alright."

Xander nods. "CK is fine he's with Dawn."

Kara listens for him and just looks up. "How the hell are they doing that?"

Xander looked at her. "Doing what?"

Kara just shouted. "Kal you and your girlfriend get some clothes on and get your butts down here. Now!"

Xander caught on. "You mean to tell me they're in the sky doing"

"Yeah"

"And"

"Yeah"

"And"

"Yeah"

Xander just shakes his head in a smile. "Only the two of them."

* * *

><p>Buffy was watching Chloe bench press the batmobile. It's kind of sad that something like that doesn't impress her anymore. She turns around and sees an elderly man coming down through the trap doors.<p>

Alfred looks at the new blond. "Well young lady it appears you have discovered my secret. I am Batman."

"She already knows Alfred." Bruce replies.

Alfred just nods. "I see Master Wayne. Though I am here to inform you that master Dick and Master Jason have not returned from patrol last night."

Bruce gave a patented glare and turned to the computer. "You and Chloe talk some of us actually have work to do."

The two girls stuck their tongues out behind his back and went and had their own conversation.

"I saw that."

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn came down and face the others sloppily dressed. Xander and Lois roll their eyes. Kara wishes she had told them to take a shower first she can smell it on them. Willow just had a knowing smirk. "Good flight."<p>

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes you and Kara should try it. In the meanwhile what's up?"

Kara glared at Dawn she'll pay for that one later but it does give her an idea next time she's in LA. "I was attacked by someone who was dressed like a giant bat. And Buffy's missing."

Dawn turned to Willow. "Where's Buffy?"

Willow just looked away and Dawn knows the trying not to lie look. "Willow where is my sister."

Dawn asks again. "Willow where is my sister."

Willow just looked down at her shoes. She can't believe that Dawn is guilt tripping her. "Gotham and she ordered me to make sure she wasn't followed."

Clark turned to Dawn. "I think it's about time for us to take our trip today."

Dawn nodded seeing what Clark was up to. "I think you're right. I want to see Gotham I heard that's a nice place."

Willow glared at the two. Buffy told them that Clark's trips can't be interrupted as they learned when they met Zatanna and gained another ally. "Go"

* * *

><p>Buffy laid it out for Chloe and then moved onto something personal. "Chloe why did you leave us?"<p>

Chloe shrugged. "I had my reasons."

Buffy looked her in her now blue eyes. Chloe could probably crush her like a paper cup if she wants to. "Such as"

"Lois would freak and" Chloe changed her voice to Clark's. "Chloe despite the fact that you and Davis willingly chose to come to LA, also the fact that Davis never once considered using blue kryptonite to learn how to fight, and you chose to attack the phantom in a fury making you the busty kryptonian you are now. I'm sure somehow someway this is all my fault."

Buffy stood jaw dropped. "Ok one very funny, two creepy, three how did you do that."

Chloe smiled and spoke. "Precise muscle control" Chloe's voice changed to Buffy's "And I have a pretty good ear slayer."

Buffy just points at her. "Don't do that."

* * *

><p>Clark was flying into Gotham dressed as the blur. Dawn was right behind him flying as Magigirl. When Clark said he wanted someone he could share his life with he didn't think he meant this much. Clark was using his ears listening in for Buffy he turns to Dawn to make friendly talk in the meantime.<p>

"Can't believe you're wearing that?" Clark says bluntly.

Dawn just looked at him. "Hey you and the justice bros aren't the only people that can dress up like Halloween and save people. Besides I want to see what Buffy says about it."

Clark just smiles. He can't wait to see Buffy's reaction to this. Clark's hearing picks up something not Buffy but two people in deep trouble. "Dawn the search for your sister is going to have wait."

Dawn just nods. "Lead the way"

* * *

><p>Nightwing is currently struggling to break free. Bruce warned him not to go after the Joker hot headed after what happened to Barbara but did he listen no. Now he and Jason are strapped in a chamber that can be filled with Joker's gas any minute.<p>

The Joker just looks giddy in his perpetual smile. "Well this should break old Batsy completely don't you think Har?"

"Poor old bats will never know what hit him Mr. J." Harley agreed reaching for the lever.

The two are distracted when the second story wall is blasted apart. First one in is a young man in a black shirt with a red S in it and a pair of jeans. The next one is a girl in glowing green eyes with brunette hair and black mask in a red duster with the same S.

Joker just pointed. "Fresh meat for the grinder"

Clark just looked the two over. The man was in a custom made purple suit his hair was dyed green. He wore face paint like a clown only his smile was permanent likely done with a razor. Next to him was a girl dressed up as a hot nurse in a skintight red and purple top with a white miniskirt. Twin blond ponytails with a black mask like Dawn's and a familiar razor job which looks like the clown did it.

Dawn looks to the chamber and sees two young guys strapped into it. The first one looks to be Clark's age with black hair and a black mask. He's dressed in a black bodysuit with a bird over it. Gliders are attached to his arms that let him glide through the air. The other one is a bit younger with a similar black mask but a completely different costume this one was red and black with an R on his chest along with a yellow cape.

Clark takes a step towards the Joker and the clown warned. "Take another step towards me and the boy wonders go bye, bye."

Clark moves at superspeed and the Joker is suddenly facing a front of Superboy, Nightwing, Robin, and Magigirl.

"Huh Faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful then a locomotive…and judging from the hole in my house just as subtle." Joker whined.

"You ready to give up?" Nightwing asked.

Joker stared at him. "We've only just begun bird boy." The Joker emptied a bag of marbles across the floor.

"Be careful they're grenades." Nightwing warned.

Clark froze the marbles insuring they'd never go off.

"Or that, you can do that." Nightwing decided.

Joker just looked to Dawn. "You want to know how I got these scars?"

Dawn just rolled her eyes. "People ran out of tomatoes to throw at you so for being a lame comedian so they switched to knives."

Joker growled at her that wasn't funny. "Why you?"

Joker went to take a swing at Dawn but Clark got between them which led to a clown with a broken hand. Joker can't believe this. Who is this guy? He just puts his hands up in surrender. "Well at least the food at Arkam is nice this time of year."

Robin tackled him to the ground. And broke his ankles with his feet as payback for what he did to Barbara.

Joker just growled. "You'll pay for that kid."

Nightwing slapped the cuffs on Harley. Dawn walked over to Joker and put her new staff to his head intending to put him to sleep.

Joker just smiled. "Ooh a new bat toy."

Dawn just smacked him in the head with her staff and read his OD. It was the worst mistake she has ever made in her life and that's saying something. She had sensed evil before. When she's near Angel she can pick up waves of Angelus. Whatever this was it was so much worse. Dawn actually felt sick from it and judging from the way the 3 guys are looking at her she might look sick. Dawn felt light headed and passed out into Clark's arms.

"Do you have a place I can take her?" Clark asked.

Nightwing cuffed Joker to Harley and hung them up on a grapple. "We have a place."

* * *

><p>Back at the batcave Bruce just watched the scene with a smil…well something less scowly. Dick and Jason didn't rip Joker apart. And apparently they're going to have company real soon. Buffy has vowed never to stay in Gotham again Bruce has turned every cell phone in the city into a tracking device. Buffy just watched the scene. "So who was that girl in the red duster?"<p>

Bruce looks at her and turns to Chloe. "That's her sarcasm right."

Chloe just shook her head. "Sadly no"

Buffy just turned to the two. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe just sighed and started. "The mystery girl is no mystery girl. It's Dawn."

Buffy just started laughing. "Yeah right, that's a good one Chloe."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "It's not a good one Buffy I looked through her mask."

"Dawn can't fly the girl could and green eyes Dawn can't." Buffy replied not giving this up.

Chloe shrugged. "And two months ago I couldn't fly and I didn't have to buy custom bras. Dawnie made a choice she chose to fight on the front lines instead of being watcher Jr. Can you live with that?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm going to have to aren't I. First my husband now my sister." Not to mention her daughter but Chloe doesn't need to know that yet.

Chloe nodded. "By the way I saw an article in the paper and the ring on your finger. So what exactly do I call you now?"

Buffy just smiled. "Buffy Queen-Summers"

"Why'd you choose that?" Chloe asked.

"I like my last name and there would only be so many queen of the slayers jokes before I grab the scythe and play a round of off with their heads." Buffy replied.

* * *

><p>The side door opened to see Clark running with Dawn in his arms following Dick and Jason on their motorcycles. Clark ran up and to his shock found Chloe taller and with a much bigger bust talking to Buffy. He puts Dawn on the table and Bruce calls for Alfred. The elderly butler has become a field medic of the entire bat family. The medic quickly looks the girl over.<p>

"Is she going to be OK?" Clark asked.

Alfred turned to Nightwing. "Can you please get me a bottle of scotch?"

Nightwing's eyes popped out. "You're doing this drunk Al?"

Alfred smiled. "It's not for me it's for Mr. Kent he's going to jump out of his skin soon."

Clark glared at him as everyone else cracked up laughing except Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>D-day 7 days remaining <strong>

Clark just sat in Wayne matter having tea. Bruce so 'elegantly' said he knew 2 hours after the 'batman' incident in Paris but Chloe didn't tell him he had to figure it out on his own. Clark just decided to say he knew who Bruce was when he stole Bruce's costume keeping Alfred out of trouble for letting him borrow it. Clark turned around and saw he was having some company with his breakfast as Chloe came out.

"Morning Chloe"

"Clark, so how have these last 6 months treated you?"

Clark shrugged. "I went to an alternate universe where Lois was an award winning investigative reporter with me as her partner. How about you?"

"I became a kryptonian along with the bustiest woman alive remember." Chloe answered. "I have some things I need you to see and talk to you about."

"Like what?" Clark asked.

Chloe smiled before she went up and came down in the clothes she wore from the future. "So what do you think?"

Clark couldn't take his eyes off her. "I like the cape, the gloves, and the belt buckle. But why are you…"

"Dressed like her." Chloe finished Clark's question who just nods. "It's crazy but when I'm out there saving lives it's like I'm rubbing her nose in it. Like your power you wanted so badly is being used to save people. I know its nuts but it works for me."

Clark nods in understanding it's just a costume after all. "So what else do you want?"

Chloe sat down at the table and put her arm out across to Clark. "Come on arm wrestling match."

Clark was excited he only ever got to do this with Kara and he was guaranteed to lose for obvious reasons. Clark put his arm on the table. The two kryptonians interlocked and on 3 they went. The fight was a stalemate. Clark guesses since Chloe wasn't exactly Kara's clone she doesn't get the slayer thing. Chloe did however have a bit of an advantage on him. She also realized that they could keep this up for hours and they had better things to do. Chloe leaned over the table and gave Clark an eyeful causing his face to turn red and easily letting her put his arm to the ground.

Chloe put her arms up in victory. "The king is dead long live the queen."

"The king will never die." Clark objected. "Now he's just a humble servant of the empress."

They both break down in laughter at the moment. 7 months has been far too long for either of them regardless what they felt. Clark recovered and started. "You know Chloe you should really come home with us. Lois is missing you like crazy."

Chloe just nodded. "I miss her too. But I can't go. Me and Bruce are working on something. Something much bigger than one slayer cell."

Clark nodded in defeat if she believes in what she's doing he has no right to take her away. "I'll give her your best."

"You better not."

Clark looked at her confused. "Chloe what are you talking about."

Chloe shrugged. "You shouldn't go back to the cell until D-day and you know it."

Clark looked into her eyes. "Chloe"

"Clark" Chloe sighed as she pinched the side of her nose. "In spite of everything your parents, me, Dawn, Faith, Buffy have done for you we both know that Jor El is the only person that can push you further from here on out. As much as you love Dawn we both know we have to do everything we can to stop D-Day and rest assured I will be right out there fighting with you guys on that day. But now we have to get ready for it."

Clark got up and went to the clock trapdoor.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"To say goodbye."

Chloe just stopped him. "Clark about Davis."

"it wasn't my fault." Clark answered. "Davis made his choices I learned that a long time ago. All I can do is take responsibility for my own actions."

Chloe just smiled at her best friend and hugged him. "Well it's about time you learned it. Take care of yourself Clark."

"You too Chloe. See you on D-day."

* * *

><p>Dawn got up holding her head. What the hell was that clown. She got up but Buffy held her down. "Easy Dawnie one step at a time."<p>

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

Buffy shrugs. "You passed out trying tot hypnotize a clown of all things."

The memories of last night rushed into Dawn's head. "That was no ordinary clown. That was the most evil thing I've ever felt. I don't think the Judge could even burn him. He has killed so many people and he's only human."

Buffy just put her hand on her shoulder for support. "Not all monsters are demons you know that."

Dawn just nodded. "Doesn't make dealing with it any easier. I mean I know we can't I've seen where it leads Faith and Willow. I just…"

"I know." Buffy said. She really does too. She can't count how many times she wanted to kill Ethan, or Maggie and any other human that worked with demons. "Dawn"

"Yeah Buffy"

"if super villains kidnap you I'm telling."

Clark came down and saw Dawn laughing but upset. Great he has to leave and she's upset. Dawn spotted him and this should be the bright side of her day but when she gets there sees it in his eyes. "You're leaving."

Clark just nods. "I'm going to go train with Jor El. Learn as much as I can before the big day." Clark turns to Buffy. "I'm grateful for everything you've all done for me…"

Buffy puts her hands up. "We get it apocalypse coming and this isn't the end."

Clark turns to Dawn. "I don't know what to say or how to start."

Dawn just grabbed onto Clark. "Discede." The two disappeared from the batcave.

Chloe came down and looked around. "Clark go to the fortress?"

Buffy nods. "Take it you had something to do with that?"

Chloe nods. "You trained him well."

Buffy nodded. "Me and Faith did all we could for him it's all up to him with what he does now."

Chloe turns over to Bruce. "Nothing to say?"

Bruce just looks at her. "Just a little concerned about how powerful the children of two immortals can be."

Buffy turned to him. "Dear god are you always this paranoid about everything. And what the hell do you mean by immortals? Dawn's a human Clark is well with how he heals he might just stick around for a while."

Batman brings up two DNA strands one is kryptonian which Buffy assumes is Chloe's and the other one is Dawn's judging from the bits of green.

Buffy just stares at it. "Nice swirly lines."

Batman started to explain the situation. "The first strand is Clark's left over from the syringe I injected Chloe with. His body is a walking solar battery as long as there is a sun in the sky he won't be getting much older."

"And Dawn" Buffy asked.

"The green energy is growing more powerful as she matures. At some point around 23-25 she's going to stop aging unless the energy is removed."

Buffy knows the truth. She figured since the monks made her human the key energy would die with her of old age. But considering the key is actually 7,000 years old she really shouldn't be surprised it can do this to Dawn. Willow already checked there is no way to remove the key from Dawn just to turn her back into a green blob of energy.

Chloe looks at Buffy. "Hey are you alright."

Buffy nods "Just trying to figure out how to tell my sister she's immortal."

Batman face saddened he thought she knew this already. "I'll charter a jet. It will take you right back to Scotland or wherever you want to go."

* * *

><p>Dawn had teleported Clark and herself back to Smallville his loft to be exact. She's not stupid she knows he's right. She just wanted to get him somewhere in private away from other people. No noises, no cries for help, no smartass friends just the two of them. They spent the whole day together. Mostly making love exploring each others bodies using and not not using blue kryptonite so Clark can give everything he has to her. The world dissolves to them leaving the 2 of them surrounded by waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. The perfect cure for the Joker incident.<p>

Dawn was catching her breath as Clark rolled off her. "That was just…wow."

Clark nods in agreement. "Yeah definitely our best."

Dawn looked up at the clock. "Whoa beat our record and then some." Dawn got up and started putting her clothes back on.

Clark got up and did the very same. "Dawn I love you."

Dawn smiled. "I wouldn't have done all that if you didn't. And I love you too."

Clark looked at the corner of the loft and sees a familiar box. "Dawn"

"Yeah"

Clark just looked down. "Never mind, do you need a lift back?"

Dawn shook her head. "I can teleport myself back."

Clark just shot up now is not the time to be the shy farmboy. "Dawn, when I get back can we go to that restaurant in Paris we went to after LA."

Dawn nodded. "Sure I loved that place although you're going to go bankrupt again farmer brown." That place wasn't exactly cheap on Clark's budget.

Clark smiled. "It will be worth it to me." He walks over and hugs her and kisses her goodbye for now.

Dawn breaks out and teleports home.

Clark picked up the box and is in thought. However he quickly realizes now is not the time and starts flying north to the fortress.

* * *

><p>Author's notes.<p>

Thanks for the reviews

The fight with the Joker proves why Superman stays out of Gotham

I meant to post this last time but forgot. Lost in time and space went longer than I thought it would which probably means the rest will go longer to so I don't know when this will really end.

Final Stop: Metropolis.


	37. Key's Tale: Metropolis

**D-Day 1 day remaining**

Buffy looked at the calendar boy does time fly when you're having so much fun. Tomorrow is D-day and everyone is putting forward their last day of training. Buffy finds it sort of funny that they're going up against a human supremacist who in the end will do nothing but make earth an alien wasteland. Buffy hears reports of earthquakes in Gotham so Kara must have gotten there. She comes down and sees everyone hard at work. Dawn is standing in a trance either talking to the spirits or clearing her mind with Willow. Lois and the other potentials are having one last battle royal. Giles is researching counter spells against Nuntia and Xander is sharpening weapons. Buffy walks over to Oliver whom looks like he is putting together a robot in reality he's just trying to open a steel box.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Buffy asked.

Oliver just smirked. "Your friend in LA sent us these" He finally opens a steel case and inside are 10 of those metal stake things Fred used and about 15 arrows.

Buffy smirked she knew Fred gave the designs to Oliver and he had them rushed into production. She didn't expect them to be ready in time.

"It's not a lot." Oliver pointing out the flaw of 25 weapons for an entire cell.

"It's something. And right now I am not exactly picky girl." Buffy pointed out.

* * *

><p>Dawn was working her magic. She's missing Clark and its starting to throw off her usual calm. "Alright Willow hit me."<p>

Willow shot two fireballs at the key who moved her staff and deflected each shot. Dawn moved her hand and tried to electrocute Willow but the red head took to the sky. Dawn's eyes turned green and she pursued her in chase. They knew they'd likely hurt each other but they both need to be ready considering the witch they're going up against has actually succeeded in ending the world before. Willow saw that she had gotten a good distance away from Dawn who was just floating there. Willow quickly realizes she's in a trance and before Willow can get to her she's greeted by a serpent made of fire.

"Dawnie you are going to pay for this." Willow vows as she takes off and the fire snake gives chase.

Willow heads to the nearby pond then dives in. The snake chases her in destroying itself. Willow emerges soaking wet. Dawnie is so going to pay for that. Willow's thoughts are cut off by a stone on her wrist letting out a hum.

Dawn flies over and sees a crystal on Willow is glowing. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Willow shakes her head no. "Resoundingly not, this was a techno pagan spell someone's hacking into the slayer network getting lists of the slayers and the members of Justice."

* * *

><p>Willow and Dawn quickly fly inside and Willow gets to work tracing the hack back to its source. Not long after Buffy and Ollie come in followed by Xander and Giles. Xander is impressed that someone out computered Willow, only Chloe did before one time. Giles however had deeper concerns as what this is. Buffy didn't know what to think because future Chloe never said anything about any of this. Has she already started changing the future?<p>

Willow smiled. She's still the best in the world at what she does. Computers anyway she's thinking Dawn might be able to stand up to her as a Wicca. "The hack came from Metropolis."

Dawn nodded. "I'll teleport to the Daily Planet tell me where to go from there."

The gang rolls their eyes when they get a page from a cell in Italy. It never ends. Buffy pushes the button to patch the call through and Dinah appears on screen.

Buffy just sighs now is so not the time for this. "What can we do for you Tweety?"

Dinah just glared at Buffy. "Listen Tiny I just got a phone call. I kind of know who's hacking your system I'll meet whoever is going in Metropolis."

Buffy nodded. "Meet us outside the Planet."

Buffy turned to the two people in her cell she's taking with her. "Dawn, Ollie suit up."

Dawn and Ollie went up stairs and quickly changed into their costumes. They came back down and saw that Buffy was missing.

Dawn rolls her eyes her sister is the only person that can order them to get ready quick then disappear. "Where's Buffy?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Getting changed."

Oliver was confused. "Into what"

"Into this"

Dawn and Oliver turned and saw Buffy. Must be a family thing as she has a costume all her own. In a lot of ways her costume was like Oliver's right down to the bow and arrows. The only differences were a mask instead of sunglasses and the colors. While Oliver's was green hers was mostly black. Except for the boots gloves and hood which were a shade of yellow and gold.

Dawn just smiled. "Nice suit." Seriously it was and with how much a fashion hound Buffy is no one will think it's her in it. She looks at a mute Oliver and puts her staff to his head. "He likes it too and I'm charging you therapy bills for the things going through his head."

Buffy just smirked. "Glad to know he likes it. Will portal."

* * *

><p>The three appear at the Daily Planet and are greeted by Dinah. Oliver and Dawn say their hellos and Buffy focuses on business.<p>

"You said you have a pretty good idea of who was trying to hack our HQ."

Dinah just nods. "I have a really good feeling."

Buffy translates really good feeling into I know exactly who did it. "What aren't you telling us?"

Dinah just smiles knowing that was a give away. "Your group was ghosts when I met you guys. Didn't any of you wonder how I already had a name and costume?"

Dawn catches on. "Ollie and his merry men aren't the first group of people to do this."

Dinah nods. "See Dawn gets it." She breaths deep and starts. "A group of heroes came together in the 1970s to save and protect America and the world from evil. After cleaning up the world, a super-powered team soon rose to oppose them. One of the heroes died and everything fell apart. The government tracked them down in civilian lives and arrested them. The charges didn't stand up but the group still disbanded. I'm hoping we have a different result."

Oliver was shocked into silence for the second time today.

Buffy was shocked but still maintained the ability to speak. "OK how the hell do you know all this?"

Dinah stepped up to a museum and opened the door for them. "Because my mother was an original member."

* * *

><p>Buffy's group looks inside and sees 5 people. One is a blond teenage girl likely younger than Dawn. Right next to her is an older man dressed in a jacket and the American flag. In the middle of the group was a rugged man that even his age looked like he could take on a couple slayers at once. Next to them was someone who really dressed the part in blue and yellow suit with a cape and shiny gold helmet. The last one was easy to see he was the most imposing of the group. He is a large imposing man with dark blond hair and blue eyes with a slight scruff on his face wearing a brown leather jacket.<p>

"You brought the newbies here Dinah." The man in they brown jacket scolded Dinah.

Dinah just folded her arms across her chest. "You hacked us and flushed us out. I'm just making sure the sides are even."

Buffy just put her hands up. "OK Dinah who are these people?"

The other blond girl runs up and hugs Dinah it's been a while since they've seen each other. Dinah just looks at them for their approval and they all nod telling her to go ahead since they know who they all are anyway so there's no secrets.

Dinah starts off with the girl she's hugging. "This is Courtney Whitmore. The man dressed like the flag is Sylvester Pemberton we call him the Star Spangled Kid and Courtney is his prodigy."

Dinah pointed to the rugged man. "This is Ted Grant Wildcat. Undoubtedly the best fighter I have ever met. He taught me everything I know on fighting."

Dinah moves on and points to the man in gold and blue. "This is Dr. Fate he can see everyone's future but his own he's also very powerful in magic."

Dinah moved onto the man in the brown jacket. "This is Carter Hall. His codename is Hawkman."

Buffy just stared at the group. "So, what do you want?"

Carter turned to Sylvester he was the one who hacked them and started this.

Sylvester just started. "Technology today makes hiding a whole lot harder, Mrs. Queen. When someone like you reaches out and plugs into so many outlets, someone else is bound to pull out one of those cords and follow it back to the source. You're lucky a friend did it first."

"So why did you bring us here?" Buffy asked letting her last name drop for now.

It was at this point Carter started speaking. "We started watching you two months ago. We wanted to see exactly what our little canary had gotten her self into."

"And?" Oliver asked.

Ted took it from here. "Every single trace of your organization has been training like crazy for nearly two weeks now. Dinah had even paid me a visit for training sessions and a sparring partner. And considering a couple cells emptied out for a day of fun it sounds like they're getting ready for something big. Something big that is happening soon. We want to know what's going on?"

Buffy just thought about it did she really have anything to lose at this point. "We should find a place to sit down this might take a while."

Courtney set up a big round table with the initials JSA on it. Oliver smirked there really is a JSA won't Clark be surprised when he gets back. The JSA sat on one side while Buffy and the others sat on the other

Buffy ran through everything about what is about to happen. All things considered she has to say they're taking it pretty well. Dawn can't get over the looks one of the old heroes is giving her particularly Dr. Fate.

Buffy just wrapped it up. "That's it this time tomorrow we'll be fighting for the sake of the planet and every single person on it."

Dr. Fate just looked at Buffy with penetrating eyes. "You have my condolences for what happened to Elizabeth. And on that fateful day I will fight by your side."

Oliver sees Buffy cringe but thank Dr. Fate. he's wondering who this Elizabeth is.

Carter rolled his eyes these guys will probably make the same mistakes they did but. "I won't leave Dr. Fate and Dinah to fight in this alone." He gives a crooked smile. "Besides it's been too long since I used my mace on someone's head."

Sylvester just smiles. "I think we've been sitting on the sidelines for too long now. Maybe the older generation can teach these new kids a thing or two."

Ted just nods in agreement.

Courtney just smiles getting to try to be a hero. She thought the days of the JSA were over but apparently not.

Dinah just smiled. "Thanks guys I owe you one."

Buffy just smiled as she said earlier she's not exactly picky with the clock running out. "Thank you all of you. We can leave Dawn with you guys if you need help getting there."

Carter shook his head. "Dr. Fate can take us there. Just as soon as you tell us where there is."

Buffy sighed she wasn't exactly thrilled when Chloe told her where they had to be on D-Day. None of the scoobies were but for whatever reason or sick joke that's where the racist witch will be tomorrow. "Sunnydale, California"

Sylvester looked confused. "Wasn't that place sucked into a sinkhole?"

Buffy just shrugged. "OK how about the giant crater in California. Does that work for you?"

Everyone nods knowing tomorrow is it the biggest fight any of them will fight in.

Buffy just closes everything. "OK thank you for all your help you have our phone number so we're done."

"Not quite" Dr. Fate interrupted.

Buffy was confused. "Well um OK what do you want?"

"I wish to talk with your sister in private."

Buffy pointed at Dawn. "She's our ride home."

"I will send you back." The room blinked a yellow light and Buffy, Dinah, and Oliver were gone. Dawn stood up startled this Dr. Fate was very powerful not someone you'd want to fight even on your best day. "How did you do that?"

Dr. Fate got up and started to leave. "Follow me and we'll talk."

Dawn got up and followed him out the door leaving the others to their business.

"OK we're moving and we're walking, so start talking how did you do that?" Dawn asked.

Dr. Fate just sighed. "The helmet of Naboo gives me great power. It also allows me to see the fate of everyone around me."

Dawn just smirks she's left with a loony. "So what's my fate?"

Dr. Fate looked at her. "I see your fate, Dawn Summers you are the one he will need. He is the one you will need."

Dawn just looked at him. "Uh huh who exactly?"

Dr. Fate just looks at her. "The man who's crest you wear on your back."

Dawn just stopped. "You want to maybe make this less vague."

Dr. Fate stopped as well. "I'll be specific. Although right now it is your sister eventually Clark will lead this generation of heroes as Hawkman had led ours. And when he shows himself to the world, it will be a different age than ours, a new age of heroism that will start when they look up into the sky at him with hope for tomorrow. He will help everyone embrace it."

Dawn just stopped to take it all in. "Man where do I get one of those helmets?"

Dr. Fate just laughed emptily. "I would not recommend it. I had a family once…a wife I think her name was Inza but the helmet was too powerful eventually being Dr. Fate scared her away."

Dawn just put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I-I didn't know."

Dr. Fate just nodded. "You should leave now Ms. Summers you have somewhere else to be tonight."

Dawn just shrugged figuring Dr. Fate wanted to be alone for tonight. "OK I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Back at HQ it was night everyone was spending their last hours together. Except for Willow whom was in her room. She was running out of time trying to figure out a way around kryptonite for Clark and Kara. All Fred could come up was lead suits and they wouldn't last long. Willow looked up a solution physically and mystically and found only one thing which was useless. Willow was fed up and grabbed the book and threw it at the door. Satsu got the door open and just as quickly closed it to avoid getting hit in the face with a book.<p>

"Giles is going to be angry if he finds out you're manhandling the books again." The slayer quipped.

Willow put her arms up. "Well the stupid book didn't have anything useful."

Satsu just looked at her and laughed. "Willow you need to calm down!"

Willow shook her head. "No I think emphatically not. I didn't find anything except a lame spell called the Shroud of Ra but with how quick Kara's slayer metabolism burns up sunlight her powers will be gone in half an hour. Maybe two or three hours for Clark depending on how quick he burns through his reserves."

Satsu just rubbed the witch's shoulders. "We trained them well we did everything we could for them now get some sleep."

Willow looked at her. "I'm not tired."

Satsu just smiled. "I can tire you out."

Willow turned blood red and nervously tried to gather words. "Oh um thanks but you're not my type. not that your"

Satsu shrugged while holding a laugh. "I was just kidding besides you're too tall and not blond enough for me."

Willow had forgotten that Satsu had a thing for Buffy it was pretty easy to forget after Buffy went to Smallville and got blackmailed into going out with Oliver and well needless to say they all know how that ended. "How are you dealing with that?"

"I just have to work through it." Satsu answered knowing she never stood a chance with Buffy. "Besides one perk of the job kicking ass is comfort food."

Willow lets out a yawn. "So Buffy says. I think I will try to get some sleep. Night Satsu."

"Goodnight Willow." The slayer said moving on.

* * *

><p>Lois just lies there wrapped in Xander's arms in their bed. "OK from now on we do this every time there is an apocalypse."<p>

Xander just nods. "Aye, aye ma'am. Though I'd prefer the bench swing again."

"Me too but we'll save it for after the world isn't ending." Lois replied.

Xander just smiles he'll have to agree with that for now. "I love you."

Lois just smiled in content and moved up to look Xander in the eye. "You do realize that's the first time you ever told me that."

Xander thought back he had to have said it once or twice before hasn't he. Xander quickly realized no he hasn't. "I'm sorry and I do love you completely over the hill in love with you."

Lois just smacks him in the chest. "Relax Harris if I was upset you could tell by the black eyes. I love you too I'm just curious as to why it took so long to say it."

Xander just sighed he hates talking about her now because of how badly he treated her. "The last woman that I told that I loved her was Anya. And she was stabbed in the back and crushed by the hellmouth in return. Not immediately afterwards mind you but still not a pretty result."

Lois just takes his hands in hers. "I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to keep Clark and Chloe in line. I still can't believe Chloe is hiding out in Gotham." It rubs her the wrong way that Chloe chose Batman over them.

Xander looked down at her. "Hey considering she's with Batman I don't exactly think it's a vacation."

Lois shrugged. "Well as long as she's suffering."

* * *

><p>Buffy was making the bed thinking this is it the do or die moment is upon them this time no matter the outcome everything will change. Harmony's grand reveal might have kept them on their toes for the last 6 months but now they'll likely exposed wide open on every news and website. Win or lose she knows she won't break this time she has a promise to keep. She's just enjoying the quiet for one last night. Oliver comes in and sees her working the bed getting it together.<p>

"You want to talk about it?"

Buffy turns to her husband "Talk about what?"

"Elizabeth" Oliver answered.

Buffy shook her head no as she jumped into bed. Oliver just sighed and got into bed he knows that being the only slayer from young age has given Buffy an incredible independence to herself that Oliver realized. He can't force her to open up but he can be there for her when she vents.

Buffy just sighed. Oliver understood that she liked keeping things to herself. Part of why she married him she realized. He's like the best parts of Angel, Riley, and Spike put together. He has Angel's dedication to the cause which is only exceeded by her. He will spend time with her in the day like a normal guy but unlike Riley he got over the power thing and lets her open up on her time not his. He also has a bit of Spike's personality which makes her laugh at times even when it's far from appropriate. She knows there will be trouble but she'll face it together with him. So she married Robin Hood in Vegas, she doesn't regret it for a minute. Buffy just smiles at her husband.

Oliver noticed the smile. "What are you so happy about?"

"I think I'm a cookie." Buffy replied.

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"It's nothing" Buffy decides to change the subject. "She sacrificed herself to save me."

Oliver was even more confused his wife whom he loves dearly isn't making a whole lot of sense right now. "Who did?"

"Elizabeth" Buffy answered. "Zodd threw a knife at me and Elizabeth got in front of it to protect me." Buffy just sighed. "If we ever have a daughter can we name her that?"

Oliver thought it over. He always liked the name but now came nicknames. "Lizabeth, Liz, Lizzie I like it. Though the end of the world seems like a weird time to be picking baby names for imaginary babies."

Buffy looked at him. "Please if I stopped living every time the world ended I'd still be in 9th grade. Now come on into bed I'll show you much fun end of the world sex is."

* * *

><p>Dawn came home in a pout she realizes she's the last one up. Getting married has made her sister sloppy. Though the noise from her and Ollie's room quickly makes her realize she's wrong. She goes into her room ready to call it a night and just mutters.<p>

"Hope Clark isn't stupid enough to train right through D-day."

"I heard that and I'm not."

Dawn's face light up in joy as she runs into Clark's arms. She practically tackles him and knocks him into a wall. Dawn also can't believe it when she's wrapped up in his arms. He has even more muscles now. Because Oliver and Xander don't have enough of an inferiority complex.

Dawn just smiles as she breaks the hug. "You came back early."

Clark knows he could say it but he'd rather not. "I didn't come back early Dawn. I'm done there's nothing left for the fortress to teach me."

Dawn nodded at least they'll have more time together now. Assuming they don't die horribly tomorrow. "So did you learn anything useful?"

Clark shrugged. "I can't kill Doomsday but your sister says she has that covered. My only problem is finding him before he does much damage."

Dawn laughed. "I meant about your powers Superboy."

Clark just smiled. "Everything just sort of got enhanced."

Dawn took off her duster mask and boots and crawled into bed. "Anything to do with life"

Clark just shrugged. "A couple things." He took off his blue jacket and boots off. He went to Smallville and picked up a change of clothes. Even in the arctic wearing the same thing for a week will make your clothes ripe. He jumped into bed with her and noticed how tired she actually was. "Dawn are you OK? "

Dawn just nodded. "Training all week make me sleepy." Also there is finding out Clark's massive destiny which she is apparently a part of.

Clark just kisses her on the cheek. "Can you stay awake and stand up for a few more minutes? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"I'm too tired for that." Dawn muttered.

Clark rolled his eyes. Actually he wouldn't mind that but not why he's asking her to stay awake. "It's not that and its important." Clark replied climbing out of bed.

Dawn followed and looked at a piece of black coal in his hand. What the hell is he up to?

Clark crushes the coal just right making a diamond he pulls out a ring from his pocket and puts the diamond on it.

Clark dropped down to one knee and asked. "Dawn Marie Summers I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter where it leads. Will you marry me?"

Dawn froze up there are so many things she could say they're too young, they still have D-day but she chalks it up to Clark's seemingly never ending optimism. At the end of the day she knows this is what she wants she had known since other Clark's fortress.

Clark sees there's no reaction for a good minute until tears form in her eyes. "Take it this is I'll let you down easy."

"Yes"

Clark just went to put the ring away he figured they were too young until Dawn stopped him.

Dawn could do nothing but smile even with tears of joy running down her face. "I mean yes Clark I'll marry you."

Clark smiled in joy as he put the ring on her finger and quickly wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the floor and hugging and kissing her with as much as strength he could use without hurting her. The two kissed deeply and Dawn stopped and looked at the ring it was beautiful. She can't believe this she's officially engaged to the man she loves. She takes him by the hand and leads him back to their bed.

"I thought you were too tired for this." Clark quips.

"Engagement Adrenaline" Dawn answered.

* * *

><p>Willow couldn't sleep so she was listening outside with Giles, Satsu, Rowena, and Leah. Willow had tears in her eyes sweet little Dawnie was all grown up. "I can't believe Dawn's getting married how can Dawn get married."<p>

"She's 20 it's legal." Leah points out.

Giles was happy enough if Dawn wants to marry Clark he knew it was her decision. "Well look at it this way Willow we have a head start."

Rowena was confused. "On what?"

"On how fast to get out of HQ when they tell Buffy." Satsu filled in.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Dinah's mother actually was a member of the Justice Society in Smallville they just glazed over it when they couldn't get Dinah's actress for absolute justice.

Happy Easter everybody

Up Next: Do I really need to say it? Times Up D-Day begins.


	38. D Day part 1

Lex Luthor hit the floor in a heap. Lex looked different for sure he had the same cue ball head but the suit of armor was definitely new. His armor was a green metallic body with purple hands and legs. A blur appears in front of him revealing Clark dressed as the blur. Lex got up and tried to run away or fly as his right foot was revealed to have rockets used like a jetpack. However Clark quickly ripped them off like he apparently did with the left. Lex held out his hands and green energy was building up. Clark snatched his arms and raised them straight up causing a laser blast to take to the sky. Clark crushes Lex's arms as the billionaire screams out in pain.

Clark takes his hands off his arms and grabs him by the throat with one hand. "Why did you do it?"

Lex just looked at Clark. "I only did what any patriot would do protected his fellow man."

Clark closed his free hand into a fist. "They were your fellow men and women. And when have you ever thought of anyone but yourself." Clark punched Lex back and forth with his free hand. Not enough to kill him but more than enough to draw blood each blow. When he finished Clark threw him to the floor.

Lex looked at Clark. "Why didn't you ever trust me Clark? With everything you had, with everything you could do, did you ever think about what we could have accomplished together? I would have helped you become a hero."

Clark just replied. "What we could have accomplished. See you only ever care about yourself. What you can get for yourself, what you can take. You don't know what it means to be a hero."

Lex tried to crawl away. "And you do. Beating a defenseless man."

Clark just picked him up for one last face to face. "I do, but if letting you walk away after everything you've done today is being a hero." Clark eyes turn red. "Then I'm done with it."

* * *

><p>Kara shot up in terror. "Kal no!" She looked around all of it the whole thing was just a dream. That settles it no more double fudge sundaes before bed. She doesn't care how good the metabolism is.<p>

Kara walks into Kal's room and sees him sleeping well she's pretty sure baby isn't the word she would use here with the smell and Dawn wrapped around him. She moves the sheet up to better cover the two but wonders what that glistening was off the new ring on Dawn's finger.

Kara sneaks out of Clark's room and hopefully they'll never know of their night time intruder. Kara walks out of the room and walks into Buffy.

Buffy was surprised Kara usually slept like a rock. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" Kara answered. "Nerves"

Buffy nodded in understanding the time with Ollie was nice but with all she knows she was fooling herself about even the possibility of getting sleep tonight. "Right there with you."

Kara looked down at Buffy's finger and saw a ring similar to Dawn's. "Buffy what's that?"

Buffy looked at her finger. "This, Ollie said it wasn't right that we went to Vegas so he had my engagement and wedding ring put together."

Kara could feel the color drain from her face. Kal El is engaged. Why didn't he tell her? She's happy for them. Oh she gets it they just got engaged and haven't told anyone yet.

Buffy looks at Kara's face and is concerned. "Kara are you alright?"

Kara nods. "Five by five" Way too much time in LA.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dawn is laying down looking at her ring. She's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she's engaged. She has a megawatt smile glued to her face until the sun hits her. She now remembers what day it is. Buffy said they have time for breakfast but that's it. The sun hit Clark and being the solar battery that he is woke up immediately.<p>

Clark yawned and turned to his fiancé. "Morning"

Dawn just messed with his hair in her hand. "Morning"

They both roll out of bed and get dressed Clark into his blur costume and Dawn into her Magigirl costume. This is going to be one the longest days of their lives.

"Dawn"

The key shot out of reach and put on her duster. "Don't! Anything you say is just going to sound like goodbye."

Clark just walked up behind her and hugged her. "I'm not saying goodbye. I'm saying be careful because after we beat Doomsday and whatever she is. The two of us are going to have a long wonderful life. Maybe a nice church wedding. I love you Dawn and I always will."

Dawn smiled and turned around. "I love you too, but no Church wedding."

Clark looked at her. "OK so where are we getting married?"

"HQ" Dawn answered. "We have a lot of memories here and it's small enough so we can invite just the real friends and family we want there. The people that know the real us."

Clark looked at her. "Nice in theory but what about who's going to marry us?"

Dawn just smiled. "Got you covered a lot of the girls are ministers and stuff like that so they can make holy water, they can marry us."

She went out of the room and Clark followed after her and asked. "How long have you been planning this?"

* * *

><p>Lex is woken up by his security he walks into his room in the manor and is instructed by his new assistant. "Mr. Luthor we have a serious situation."<p>

Lex just calmed the new girl down. "What 33.1 division has been compromised now?"

"None" The girl answers. "However there was an explosion in lab 666."

Lex just looked at his assistant 666 that's the Sunnydale lab no better place to hide something then a massive crater. "What happened?"

The girl was nervous but started. "A container blew"

"Which one?" Lex asked.

"The fear toxin laced with meteor rock that nearly decimated Smallville."

Les just sighed. "The antidote is already on file you're wasting my time."

"The toxin was just the cause sir not the problem."

Lex just glared at her. "Then perhaps you can tell me the problem and let me get on with my day."

"The gas leaked into 3-13's room. It's dead."

Lex just looked at her if history repeats itself 3-13 will resurrect immune to meteor rock. They lost the only thing they had to control it. "Lock the lab down no one gets in or out."

The assistant was appalled. "Sir there are 300 people down there."

Lex raised his voice. "The families of the doctors and security guards will be well compensated and no one will miss a couple dozen meteor freaks now lock it down."

The assistant quickly leaves and Lex pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. "Nuntia, it's time."

* * *

><p>Two security guards were left with 3-13's body wrapped in its green bodysuit. One just kicks it 3-13 usually only stays dead for about 5 miutes when they actually succeed in killing it they're now going on half an hour.<p>

One of the guards just started kicking its limp body. "What do you know he's not so bad anymore?"

The other guard rolled his eyes at the one kicking the thing. Until the eyes in 3-13's mask turned red. The creature caught the one guards legs and effortlessly picked him up and tore him in half. His blood splattered on to the other guard's face.

The guard just raised his kryptonite cannon and fired a green lightning bolt at the monster. The bolts had no effect as the creature was now immune to kryptonite. The monster shoved his thumbs into the man eyes and gripped his skull ripping it in half and killing instantly. The door locked and a clear gas flowed through the room. Before long a spark went off igniting the room. The blaze burned the guards bodies to ashes but all it did to 3-13 was destroy most of the jumpsuit.

The creature emerged unharmed the green bodysuit reduced to shorts. The creature was gray skinned with devil red eyes bone protrusions sticking of his face hands and feet. The fighter known as Titan long dead this was now a dark force driven by nothing but death and destruction. It will not stop until all that it sees is dead 'The Ultimate Doomsday weapon.' Screams flooded the lab until finally there was nothing but silence.

* * *

><p>At sundown The slayers and the league based in Scotland, among many others are standing a couple miles from the crater that was Sunnydale waiting for everyone. Oliver looked over to his wife and saw that she was in a black shirt and green leather bottoms. The girls didn't need Buffy Summers Super Hero today. They needed Buffy Summers the original Slayer. A portal opens up and the slayer cell from LA arrives along with Angel Investigations with Spike and Illyria.<p>

Buffy notices there's one missing as Kara runs to Conner. "So where's Fred?"

"The Hyperion" Angel answered they didn't think there was much she could do here.

Spike walked over to Clark and Dawn something's different about them he can tell. "So what's different about the two of you?"

Clark and Dawn looked at him. He can't know can he. Dawn just rolled her eyes Spike is now circling the two. "Could it just be fear of what's about to happen we roll snake eyes earth is screwed."

Spike shook his head no and grabbed a chain necklace wrapped around Dawn's neck. He moves his hand around the chain and pulls out her engagement ring and puts it back. "That's what's different between you two."

Dawn rolled her eyes this is not something you talk about right before a big battle. "Spike"

Spike instantly realized it. "Big sis doesn't know does she?"

Dawn shook her head no. "We're telling her after the fight when she's too tired to yell at or kill us."

Spike shrugged he knows Clark's a good guy and can definitely protect her every Tuesday. "Niblet save me a seat at the festivities. Stop sign blood from steel."

Dawn just smiled. Honestly she's thinking of asking Spike, Xander or Giles to give her away. "Will do"

Clark just nodded. "I won't forget." Spike threatened in LA that if he broke Dawn's heart he would draw blood from steel and now Spike knows how to do just that.

* * *

><p>Buffy looked up at an amusing sight Chloe was flying in with a giant wing shaped like a bat landing next to her with Nightwing and Robin coming out of it.<p>

Buffy rolled her eyes she can't believe this. "You know you ask Batman for one thing and he bails."

Chloe just put her hands up. "He had a good reason. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find the village idiot."

More portals open as more slayers come out along with the rest of the league. The last group to show is a golden cross instead of a portal. The JSA and with the exception of Dr. Fate they barely recognized any of them. Buffy sees one dressed even more like the flag so she assumes that's the Star Spangled Kid. Next to him is Courtney Whitmore dressed in navy blue adorned with stars along with red gloves and a red belt. A blue mask is used to conceal her identity.

Robin just points at Ted in his costume as a giant cat and turns to Nightwing. "You think this is why Bruce had other plans too weirded out by someone else dressing as a cat."

Nightwing does his best not to laugh. He's more concerned with the guy dressed as a Hawk. His glare is almost as good as Bruce's and unlike Bruce he's not afraid to use a weapon even if it is a mace.

* * *

><p>Oliver is gathered with every single member of Justice save for Clark and Kara. He looks to AC and can't believe he grew out a mullet to go along with goatee. He sees Bart, Victor, Dinah, and Virgil all standing ready to fight but kind of nervous.<p>

"You know when I signed up to be a courier I didn't expect to actually have to save the world." Bart quipped. "So where's Chloeliscious."

Oliver can't help but wonder what Bart's reaction would be if he saw Chloe's...changes. "You just missed her Flash."

Virgil just turns to him. "You need to move on bro."

"Says you spark plug." Bart replied.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Guys we really don't need this right now."

Bart turned to AC. "So where's Mera?"

Victor knew it too bad he can't find Clark to tell him he was right that things didn't last with Lori.

AC just turned to Flash. "Not here, I didn't want to risk her getting hurt."

Virgil just asked the question on all their minds. "Are we really going to fight in this?"

Slowly but surely each leaguer nods their head this is just too big to walk away from.

* * *

><p>Clark was flying on his own remembering Jor El's message Doomsday will be out specifically for his blood. And if any allies fight with him they'll die. Clark talked Dawn into it and she let him sneak off to fight this thing alone. Clark is in the sky listening for sound and he gets one that he wasn't he expecting.<p>

"Where are you going Kal El?"

Clark turned around and saw the icy glare of his cousin. "I'm going to fight Doomsday Kara."

Kara just glared at him in the costume he gave her. "I won't let you fight that thing alone."

"Neither of us will."

Clark and Kara turn around and spotted Chloe. Kara looked the former intrepid reporter over. The white leotard blue gloves and boots massive chest, red cape, and a belt buckle. A new belt buckle from what Clark could see that had his family crest on it.

"Nice new belt buckle."

Chloe shrugged. "Guy saved my life sign of respect."

Clark just looks at two of his favorite girls in his life. "Thank you but Jor El warned me any one that fights by my side will die."

"Jor El's exact words were."

All three kryptonians are startled and jumped. Kara curses a bit in kryptonian.

Clark just turns to her. "Kara, language" He turns back to Jonn Jones the source of the surprise.

Jonn just smiled. "I read your mind Jor El's exact words were your 'human allies' would be killed. Look around you Kal El where do you see a human."

Clark shrugs he can't stop them Chloe is just as if not a little more powerful than he is and Kara is definitely more powerful than he is. That leaves Jonn the only alien here whom Clark would be worried about. "You realize this will be a lot more dangerous for you then it is for us."

Jonn just gives a smile. "I'm planet Mars last survivor." His skin turns green and a blue cape and blue costume covers him as two red straps cover his chest and his eyes turn red. "There's a reason for that."

* * *

><p>Nuntia was approaching the crater via helicopter with Lex. She had a rat in her hand and she started chanting. "Diana Hecate I hereby license thee to depart goddess of creatures great and small I conjure thee to withdraw."<p>

The rat transforms back into a naked Amy. Amy looks down and sees that they're here. "Why did you bring me back for this?"

Nuntia just hugged her. "I want you to stand by my side today. Help ring in this new world."

Amy shook her head in a resounding no. "I won't let you destroy it. The world needs it. And I won't let you kill so many innocent people." Amy put her hands together and hurled lightning at the witch.

Nuntia just put her hands up. "Reirrab" A barrier surrounded her blocking all the lightning attacks. "Ezeerf"

Amy tries to move but finds herself frozen and paralyzed. She knew she never stood a chance but she had to try.

Nuntia pulls out a knife and hugs Amy's paralyzed naked body. "I didn't want this. I wanted it to be Dawn or Willow but why catch another rebel witch when I already have one."

Nuntia stabs Amy in the side and twisting the blade striking her down with a mortal wound as she fell to the floor. "We needed a witch's life blood to break the last seal. If you had worked with us it wouldn't have had to be you."

Amy fell to the floor and started chanting. "Kana sebata ninco si ma te unluda sumk kuma sais chrono mah sais." She chanted like that for the rest of the little time she had left. As the last of life flows out of her, her eyes shut as she says one final word. "Willow"

* * *

><p>Down below Willows hair goes white along with her eyes. She listens as a voice starts and it's Amy. Willow decides to ignore her anger for now and listens to what she has to say.<p>

"Hey Will. I have to admit after everything we've been through you and I would have both placed money that my last words wouldn't be to you but here they are. I'm sorry for Kennedy, for everything I've done. I know words don't mean much but there isn't much else I can do now. I was angry at how skilled you were and lost it. In the end I became no better than my mother how sad is that? Anyway I have all the time in the world time to think of my regrets but not much time to talk so listen to me and listen good. Nuntia is out for magic she's going to destroy the seed of wonder. No matter what we both know you can't let that happen. Nuntia and her blond friend have to be stopped no matter what. Goodbye Willow maybe next life maybe we'll get it right."

Willow wipes a tear in her eyes she knows the spell Amy used so the witch is dead. She thought she would feel justice for Kennedy or all the slayers they lost in LA but all she feels now is regret. That they couldn't help Amy like her friends helped her.

Xander sees Willow upset not promising the fight coming up. "Will you OK?"

Willow nods. "Amy is dead. But now I know what Nuntia is up to."

Xander smirked. "Besides trying to bring us back to our glory days what is she planning?"

"To destroy all the magic in the world." Willow answered. "I have to find Buffy and Giles."

* * *

><p>Clark was in the sky listening for trouble he hears the chaos and gives chase. Clark hears a little girl screaming at a monster who's holding her up and flies down. In a blur he gets the little girl away from the monster's grip and lays her down on trash seeing she's in shock.<p>

"You're going to be OK." Clark assures her.

The little girl looks past Clark horrified. All she sees is the monster behind him. The monster snatches Clark up by the scruff of his neck. Clark puts his hands together and drives an axe handle into Doomsday's elbow forcing it to release him.

Clark wastes no time and fires up his heat vision hitting the creature right above his red eyes. Doomsday drools a little bit before kneeling to the floor Clark has essentially lobotomized him. He looks at the gray skinned creature with bone spikes sticking out of him. It's hard to believe this was once something that looked human as Titan. Clark carried the little girl to a paramedic and everyone started screaming again.

The creature got up to his feet and a new set of bone protrusions shot out his eyes protecting the newly regenerated nerves Clark fried. Clark runs up and hits the creature with a haymaker knocking it back a couple inches.

Doomsday regains his footing and even in his damaged state from all of Lex's executions he still recognizes him as his eyes glow red. "Kal El!"

Doomsday throws a punch and Clark gets his arms up to block it. Doomsday uses his other hand and punches Clark in the stomach unleashing a sonic boom from how hard the creation hit him. Clark goes crashing through four buildings before he finally lands hard on the floor coughing up blood and having a cut on his head from how hard he landed. Ultraman hit hard, Bizarra hit harder, but he has never felt anything like that before. He sees Doomsday jumping down ready to crush him but Thankfully Kara heard the commotion and in a red and blue blur showing her new costume she kicked Doomsday through a couple buildings.

Kara helps Clark to his feet and they see it people taking pictures on their phone news teams starting to show soon now it's all going to be out there. But they can't focus on this now. "Kal El are you alright."

Clark nods. "If I was a human I'd say he hit like an 18 wheeler I never felt anything like it before."

Looking at Clark's face Kara would have to agree. "He's strong but he's dumb. He can't fly we can. We'll surround him and fry him."

* * *

><p>Nuntia and Lex walked to the crater Lex wearing something Nuntia claimed is from the future she grabbed on the way to this time, the green and purple battlesuit. Nuntia had Amy's blood in a bottle this won't take very long and she can't help but smirk when thinking of Buffy and the rest of her people just sitting on their asses watching Kara fight the beast.<p>

Nuntia just turns to Lex. "In mere moments we will rewrite earth's history and take control of it back for mankind."

"I think it will take more than a couple moments. How about you guys?"

Nuntia and Lex turn around and see a massive army behind them.

Nuntia looks at them and the girl who said it. "Buffy Queen-Summers and her army of slayers." She's going to have to kill Lex Luthor after this. She left a message to his future self to intercept her in 2031 he obviously failed. She looks over and not only did Buffy make it back to the future so did Dawn which means Kal El returned as well. And to add to the bad Buffy apparently learned enough to change some things as she sees Nightwing, Robin, and the JSA here as well. "Can't ever make things easy for yourself can you."

"Even if you succeed. Your plan will fail." Buffy tells her.

Nuntia rolls her eyes. "Good guy plan trying to talk me out of it."

Buffy shakes her head. "Your actions all they did was allow Zod to take control of the world because you decimated our numbers. All you did was set up earth to be ravaged by a much worse alien invasion."

Nuntia has had enough of this she's the good guy she's not the one working helping those freaks claim the planet. "You lie!"

Buffy groans it's like talking to a child. "You sent me to the future you headcase I have no reason to lie not about this."

Nuntia raised her hand. "I'm through talking to you. Attack!"

Everyone close to the crater feels it starting to shake. It's like the crater itself is coming to life. Hundreds of Dark Hearts emerge form the giant crater and rush the slayers. Buffy grips the scythe she feels like she should say something.

Buffy turns to Faith. "I don't take it you have any motivational speeches ready."

Faith thinks on it for a minute and shouts. "Remember your training and you'll make it through this. Witches on Nuntia, Heroes stand your ground, Slayers fuck em up."

With that the girls rush. Spike, Giles, and Tess stand confused for a minute.

"That wasn't exactly the St. Crispin's speech was it?" Spike quipped.

Giles thought back to easier times when it was a hell god not the destruction of magic. "We few…We happy few."

Tess added her twist to the second part. "We band of bastards."

The three joined the rush and everyone knows it going in they're not idealist. They're not all coming home. However there isn't one person that will stop fighting before they draw their final breath.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I always felt bad for Amy considering it got to a point that Willow could just cure with the snap of a finger before she finally got back to freeing her. So I gave her a redemption = death moment

Anyone have a codename for Buffy the best I got is Archerina and I think I stole that from a kids show.

Up Next: The battles begin.


	39. D Day part 2

Martha Kent was finishing what she thought was a normal day. She hears her cell phone go off. Even for a US Senator it is far too late for this. She finds her phone and sees the call is from Lionel.

"Hello Lionel"

"Martha turn on your TV. We have a problem."

Martha does as Lionel instructed she wonders what channel he wants on but is quickly made a moot point since as soon as she turns it on she sees Clark fully exposed getting hit by a gray monster through a couple buildings. "Oh no!"

* * *

><p>In Paris Lana is getting her girls ready for a fashion show. She smiles and listens in on innocent chit chat from the girls around the TV or so she thought it was.<p>

"Look at that guy he's gorgeous."

"We have to get to LA most of the guys here are creeps."

"You're just saying that because your boyfriend dumped you."

"She has a point. I mean just look at him tall, dark and handsome, beautiful baby blues, nice strong muscles, and brave enough to fight off monsters."

Lana is getting a picture of who the girls are talking about, Oh no. Lana works through the crowd just in time to see Clark on TV. "Not good."

* * *

><p>Doomsday's arrival in LA is enough to cause every media outlet to focus on the populated big city. It was just what Nuntia and Buffy were counting on. With everyone so obsessed with LA no one would even be paying attention to what happens at the Sunnydale crater. Buffy watched as the fight continued. She had her scythe ready and was cutting through soldier after soldier of Nuntia's army that comes after her. One came behind her but it was smashed in the back of the head with a troll hammer.<p>

Buffy turned to Lois Lane and watched her bring the hammer down on its head. Buffy pushed Lois out of the way and decapitated another one with the scythe.

Lois just looked at the body. "Thanks for the save but don't you have somewhere else to be."

Buffy nodded and took a legion ring out of her pocket and put it on. "That I do." She flies away from the battle. What she wouldn't give for that Toth weapon right now. She really wishes there could two of her right now so she can send normal Buffy to do this. Sadly she can only deal with what she has right now and flies off.

* * *

><p>Doomsday recovered from Kara's little sneak attack. The monster roared as it continued its rampage. The monster walked until it was seared by multiple beams of energy from the sky. The creature howled out until it was able to bend its knees and jumped into the sky.<p>

The Martian and the three kryptonians saw it as it was going face to face.

Chloe just pouted. "Ah man it can jump."

Doomsday stretched his arms out and smacked Clark and J'onn away. It grabbed Kara and Chloe by their throats and slammed them all the way down to the floor. The floor shakes when they land but the creature never lost its grip as it continues to try to choke the life out of them.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Willow were on the battlefield both of them. Willow flew them both above the action and straight to Nuntia and Lex. Dawn stared at the Asian witch that has caused so much trouble. With everything she went through Dawn won't be defeated as easily as she was in LA. Nuntia just smiles looking Dawn over.<p>

"Magigirl to save the day." Nuntia quips. "Well look at you. No skintight blue underneath and I have to admit I miss the black duster with the red S it was a nice homage to Spike but not bad you clean up nice."

Dawn just looks at her. "You can't be serious you know what will happen if you do this."

Nuntia nods. "I'm counting on it. The seed breaks and Red's big spell goes bye, bye no more slayers."

Dawn pulls out her staff ready to fight. "I won't let that happen."

Nuntia pulls out hers and the two witches fight. Nuntia is impressed with how fast Dawn has come along. However she is not fully grown yet and that gives her the advantage. With a chant Nuntia raises her hand and the wind carries Dawn into the air. Nuntia smiles and waves her hand signaling the end of the spell sending Dawn crashing back down to the floor.

Dawn had to think fast or this fight was going to be over before it even started. Oh wait duh. Nuntia smiled watching the girl fall she's not that strong yet and now she never will be.

Dawn stops 10 feet up and smiles at the other witch. "Nice try but it's going to take a lot more than…Hey are you even paying attention to my quip?"

Nuntia isn't paying attention to her because she's scared out of her mind. Dawn's eyes those green eyes. She can't have them already those eyes, those emerald eyes it's not possible she specifically chose today because it causes the most damage. Diana has not taken in the slayers yet. Clark has not become Superman yet. And the one most important to her Dawn doesn't learn to tap into the key energy until Darkseid gets his body back years from now. What the hell happened?

Nuntia points at Dawn. "H-how how are you doing that?"

Dawn just smiles and asks innocently. "Oh what this it's just flying what do you mean?"

Nuntia was gritting her teeth trying to stay calm. "You know damn well what I mean how are you tapping into the key's energy."

Dawn smirked. "It was your fault."

Nuntia's eyes almost popped out. "What!"

Dawn is wondering if Nuntia might break a blood vessel. "When you sent me to that other world Clark was almost beaten to death. I felt something swell up inside of me and tapped into it. So in a way it's your fault."

"I'll kill you" Nuntia shouted out in blind anger as she threw lightning at Dawn.

Dawn just put her hands up and created a barrier.

* * *

><p>"Oh Crap!" Flash's words before a Dark Heart knocked him into the air and down the crater wall on the other side.<p>

Flash runs down and up the crater right back to the Dark Heart that sent him flying weapon in hand. He hits all the yellow bumps that he knows are its weaknesses with the weapon. Before giving him one good shot at the head. Bart looks down at the weapon or in this case cheerleading trophy. Bart moves it back and forth and he can almost swear that the eyes are following him. He's so mesmerized he doesn't even see the dark heart behind set to punch through his back.

Bart doesn't see it but Oliver does. Oliver quickly grabs one of the arrows from his quiver. Ends up being one of Fred's and it don't even have a tip. Oliver just takes aim and fires at the very least it will cause a distraction. What nobody expects is when it makes contact it explodes on impact killing the soulless killing machine instantly. Oliver sighed in relief and yelled at Bart. "Flash stay focused."

Flash simply saluted. "Sir yes sir."And threw the statue right back into the crater.

* * *

><p>Back with Doomsday the fights not going well. Kara now understands what Kal El was talking about with Doomsday's raw power experiencing it first hand. Kara struggles to break free but it's a stalemate. Their necks are too hard to break with one hand and Doomsday's grip is too powerful to break free from.<p>

That method works for Kara and her slayer strength but not Chloe she has to get out from under this thing soon. She smiles as her brain still has enough oxygen to come up with a plan. She sticks her hand out and just waits expectantly. Clark and Kara were trained well. But she doubts any of the slayers was as brutal a teacher as Bruce was. Between the two of them they discovered a power Kara didn't know about and Clark forgot during his time as Kal El. Chloe made a motion with her hand and a car drove down to her with no one in it. Using little effort she easily picked it up with one hand and cracked Doomsday aside the head with it breaking the car to pieces and causing the creature to release her and Kara as it stumbled backwards.

The kryptonian girls gasp for breath as they get to their feet. Kara just looked at Chloe a little surprised how much she has learned.

"Thanks" Kara said gasping.

"Fight now thank later." Chloe responded.

Chloe punched Doomsday square in the face and Kara followed up with one of her own. Considering the creature's roar the girls wonder if they even did anything to it besides piss it off. The creature roared and grabbed Kara by the throat and kicked Chloe through a building when she went to interfere.

Kara goes all out on heat vision with her and doomsday face to face. The blast was massive as cars blew up and the street literally melted into hot black goop. However the attack had little effect on Doomsday considering everything Lex had done to it previously. Doomsday went to strike Kara with it's free hand but Kara got her own up she's usually in control but she gets it now if they're going to survive this no holding back. Full out or they're all going to die tonight.

The windows of the nearby buildings shatter as the kryptonian slayer catches the creature's fist and hits the creature in the stomach with her other fist forcing it to release the choke hold on her throat. Kara wasted no time and unloaded with a combination of punches on the creature's face. The creature backed up a little under the strength of Kara's blows. Eventually Doomsday caught her fists in his hands. Kara wasted no time and flew up and kneed him in the chin. Doomsday responded by delivering a vicious headbutt to Kara which drew blood from the bone protrusions. The creature held on to Kara by her cape and Doomsday unloaded on her repeatedly punching her in the stomach drawing blood from each hit. The creature lets a woozy Kara go and puts his hands together hitting Kara so hard with an axe handle she smashes through the street.

* * *

><p>Willow was staring at Lex. He was the obstacle she had to get past. She knows of the catastrophe that the seed of wonder will bring she won't let it happen.<p>

"You do realize you're siding with a psychopath right?" Willow asked.

Lex just looked at her. "It's my destiny to save the world from the Traveler and his army. Sometimes drastic measures have to be taken."

Willow just rolls her eyes. "OK logic not winning this argument so I'll try violence." She quickly throws lightning at the elder Luthor but it has no effect. Oh No. Willow tries her hand with a fireball but once again no effect. Nth Metal, the whole suit must be made out of it...crap.

Luthor just puts his hand out. "Let's see what I can do?" He stretches his arm out and a rocket fires at Willow. Willow quickly takes to the sky and the rocket follows her. Oh goddess a heat seeker.

Lex turns around and goes for the Seed but he is shot in the back with one of Fred's arrows. He groans in pain and sees the last person he ever expected to have taken a shot at him. "Lutessa"

Tess just stares at her brother she was hoping it would come down to this for all the hell he out her through. The 'rescue', the 'surgery', and now this she'll pay him back blow by blow. "Hello big brother."

Lex just looked over his sister apparently authority has been good for her she seems even stronger. "Now whatever happened to the marine biologist who wanted to save the world?"

Tess smirked. "Oh she had her eyes opened and realized her big brother is nothing but a narcissistic spoiled brat. And for the record still trying to save the world. What do you think I'm doing here today?"

"Seeing how many times you can punch me in the face." Lex quipped.

"Just a bonus, just out of curiosity does it bother you?" Tess asked.

Lex stood there confused. "Does what bother me?"

Tess just stood there with a smile. "That in 6 months I learned more about Clark and became more of a friend to him than you did in 6 years."

Lex just threw a punch in frustration and Tess ducked under it and replied with a roundhouse kick to the face the only spot on him that's still vulnerable. Tess isn't a fool she knows how dangerous Lex is and whatever he's doing he can't do that if he's focused in anger and jealousy at her little secret. Ironically Tess really does know more about Clark than Lex ever did because she never looked. He was the first person that ever gave her a chance in the whole group. He always saw the best in her despite her name so she had no reason to question what he was. He was her best friend that'sall she needed to know. Tess' only regret is well...Dawn. Other than that she has a good life with the Hawaii cell. They all treat each other like family. She'll take being a slayer over a Luthor every day.

* * *

><p>Doomsday took to the sky ready to drop on Kara feet first. However a black and red blur tackles him in mid air and crashes down to the floor hard creating a crater. Doomsday gets to his feet and Clark flies after him punching him for all he's worth. Doomsday throws a punch but Clark ducks under it and delivers a fierce kick to the head of the creature.<p>

Clark is standing there not believing how little damage that attack actually caused. All it did was stagger him. The creature went to let out a roar and Clark grabbed him by his open mouth and flipped over him using the leverage to toss the creature through a building and into the sky. Before the creature can even start descending a green serpent meets it mid flight. The serpent transforms into a demonic Cyclops and knocks it aside to the left where it finds Chloe waiting for it. She puts her hands together and spikes Doomsday straight through a building straight to the floor as the building collapses on top of him.

All 3 land at ground zero and catch a sigh of relief. Until Doomsday's fist punches through the debris.

Chloe just sighs her training with Bruce and sparring with Kara, nothing could have prepared her for this. "If we ever end up in the future remind me to kick my ass for not telling us how powerful this thing is."

Clark nodded in agreement he's wondering if that even hurt it . "No way we go to the future I'm sending Kara after you she hits harder." Clark turns to the Cyclops that shapeshifts back into J'onn. "Can you phase his heart out?"

J'onn shakes his head. "I've already tried that during our last assault. Though I must admit I'm surprised to see you think of such a brutal tactic Kal El."

Clark just turns to him it's not like he doesn't realize it. "We're the last line between this creature and extinction. I don't like it but since he can't be reasoned with he has to be stopped."

* * *

><p>Nuntia was on the ropes she wasn't ready for this. She was ready for Dawn Summers Wicca in training. Not Dawn Summers Magigirl. She's so nervous she can't even light her staff on fire. The dark witch gathers energy as her hands spark with pink lightning. She throws a bolt at Dawn but the younger Summers easily deflects them blocking Nuntia's telekinetic attack.<p>

Nuntia just glared at her. "You won't make this easy will you."

Dawn shakes he head no vehemently. "Nah I like the world as it is. It's a character flaw."

It broke down to a staff fight between the two. Loud clangs were heard as the two staff collides for control. Multiple strikes and parries are made by each witch until Nuntia has her staff over Dawn's head and Dawn is stuck in a defensive position.

Willow was still flying away from the rocket and finally realized heat seeking. She threw a fireball straight up and the rocket went after it however Willow was knocked to the ground hard in the resulting explosion. A dark heart approaches her set to step on her skull until it feels what it would register as pain in its back as a metal stake is pushed into it. It looks behind it to see a one eyed carpenter.

"Get the hell away from my Willow" Xander shouted as it went up in flames. Xander swears he's going to have Fred do a major update on all the slayers weaponry.

Dawn looked at the scene and breathed a sigh of relief. What was she doing oh right almost dying. Dawn thinks quick and gives Nuntia a little leverage to lure her into a false sense of security. She waits until the moment is right and steps into Nuntia and moves her staff away from them both knocking Nuntia's out of her hands with the sudden movement. Dawn gave her one good crack in the head and knocked her to the floor.

Dawn just aimed her staff at her. "Enough just give me the blood it's over."

Nuntia just smiled and got to her feet. "Dead mom dad boinking the help you had wonderful parents." Nuntia looks at Xander and Willow. "Those two sort of stepped up ever since Buffy died haven't they?"

Dawn's whole body started glowing as she read her od. "Don't do it."

Nuntia just smiled. "Sllaberif" Two balls of fire engulfed her hands and took aim.

Dawn panicked. "No!" Lightning shoots out of Dawn's hand and hits the other witch.

The lightning hit Nuntia and to the future witch's horror her hands hit her chest lighting herself on fire. Nuntia ran in panic and excruciating pain as she feels the intense heat destroying and burning her body.

Dawn got her hands up over her mouth. All she meant to do was protect Xander and Willow not torch a witch we're far beyond the age of Salem. Dawn runs over and puts her hands up. "Congelo" Ice waves shoot out of Dawn and extinguished Nuntia nothing's burning but she falls to the floor burned and disfigured.

Dawn took off her duster and put it on Nuntia she can't heal in time she doesn't know how to.

Nuntia just laughed through the pain. "What happened to good guys don't kill? Doesn't matter when does it? 31st century or 21st you're always taking me to school mistress."

Dawn was confused. "31st century what the hell are you talking about?"

Nuntia smiled. "You don't know yet. Well if you had lived long enough you'd have realized you were immortal."

Dawn was in shock she's immortal well at least Clark won't be her boy toy later in life. "What do you mean lived long enough?"

Nuntia just stares up in hatred before succumbing to her wounds. "I was the only one that could undo the damage. You…have killed us all."

Dawn has a lot to wrap her head around. If mistress means what she picked up from Schierke it means future her was Nuntia's teacher. She must have picked up Clark's optimism at some point. She checks Nuntia's body for the key to this whole thing Amy's blood. Where is it? "Hey where's the blood." Nuntia doesn't have it. Who the hell has Amy's blood?

Dawn finds Oliver and Spike on the field. "Where's your wife?"

Oliver shrugs while taking a shot. "A wedding ring is not a chain we're not bound at the hip."

Spike smirked. "You hear that Niblet not a chain."

Dawn says nothing but the look in her eyes says keep talking and your dust. "You mean she hasn't made it back yet."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's the ultimate weapon it's not exactly going to be a cakewalk Dawn."

Dawn just put her hands up. "I know, I know I'm just going to go see if I can find my sister get there faster so we can get the big guns down here."

Oliver smirked. "Good plan"

* * *

><p>Back at the fight with Doomsday it's not going well. J'onn has been knocked out, Kara is still missing which means Clark and Chloe are alone against the creature. Clark and Chloe are alternating punches and kicks trying to keep the creature off guard and off balanced. Slowly but surely their making chinks in his armor.<p>

Clark hits Doomsday in the face with a haymaker and Chloe follows up with one of her own. Clark goes for another right hand but the creature catches his fist and hits him with a viscous headbutt making him woozy. Doomsday hits Clark with a backhand and he goes crashing through multiple buildings leaving Chloe against the creature alone.

Chloe just sighs why her? She flies right at the creature and catches it with a back flip kicking it right under its chin knocking it into the air. Chloe flew up after it refusing to give it time to recover. She hit it with a combination of punches to its face and when he took a swing she flew ahead of it and drove an elbow into its spine knocking it back down to the floor.

Chloe flew down feet first intending to jump on the creature's gut Mario style. However Doomsday rolled out of the way and when Chloe landed all she did was make the world's biggest pothole. When she flew out of the self made crater. Doomsday grabbed her by her head. He ran along the block grinding her head into all the buildings. When out of buildings Doomsday jumped as high as it could and slammed Chloe to the ground. Doomsday walked over to her and repeatedly stomped on her face and stomach burying her into the street. Chloe desperate to get out put her hand out and intended to use another car with her telekinesis however it didn't quite go as planned this time. Doomsday caught the car.

Chloe however smiled as this gave her a much better idea. She inhaled as much as she could and blew as hard as she could covering Doomsday and the car in ice. She quickly takes aim with heat vision and hits the car's gas tank. However Lex already tried that so all she ended up doing was freeing the creature from its icy prison. Doomsday got movement back in its feet and stomped Chloe one last time knocking her through the street and onto train tracks.

The creature was set to jump down after Chloe but it was attacked by a red and black blur. Clark attacked the creature with every punch and kick he could manage. He was the last line of defense against this Doomsday weapon and man did that name fit. He beat Chloe, J'onn, even Kara couldn't stop him. Doomsday tackled Clark to the floor and rapidly punched him in the face. Clark quickly got his feet up and kicked the monster with as much strength as he could to knock it back. Clark rushed it and hit it with kick and a couple punches before hitting it with one big uppercut.

Clark can feel it he's basically running off instinct. This creature was the worst thing he's ever faced. They've thrown everything but the kitchen sink at him and all he does is get up for more. Clark now knows his destiny he was meant to lead humanity away from its self destruction. Also he has a wedding to get ready for and he has no intention of missing it. Clark rushes Doomsday in a head on assault with a combination of punches to his face the creature just absorbs each blow and dishes one out in return. Clark fights valiantly using every single trick Buffy and Faith has taught him along with using pressure points and anatomy lessons taught to him by Jor El. However it just isn't enough. There is nothing that works well enough to keep this creature down.

Eventually Clark tired out and the creature took advantage. With one stiff punch Clark was knocked into a building and embedded into the wall. Doomsday kept punching Clark its original mission to kill Kal El one of the few things that still remain in his head after Lex destroyed his sanity. Clark takes the beating he tries to struggle but he's stuck. Well better him then a human. Clark would set off the revolving punch line that was his life because as soon as he thought that a little girl that couldn't be older then 5 showed herself hiding under a car while everyone fled.

"Mommy, where are you?" She couldn't help herself she was scared of the monster and wanted someone to protect her.

Doomsday turned around and put its fist up ready to put it through the child's skull. Clark broke free running off adrenaline at this point. He snatched up Doomsday in a vice grip and took off for the sky. He quickly went past the sky and the clouds. He kept flying up struggling with the creature until they were far beyond Earth's atmosphere. Once in space Clark U turned and found a nice quiet spot. He flew back down putting the creature in front of him. As they reenter Earth's atmosphere they start heating up before turning into a fireball. They slam down in a vacant part of LA the only sound heard anywhere is the blasting sound of car alarms form cars left during the panicked fleeing.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Things take a turn for the worse.


	40. D Day part 3

Kara emerged from the debris. That actually hurt. She's set to rejoin the action until she hears a building start to give way. With people nearby to close to get away she pouts she doesn't need this right now. She flies into the building to keep it afloat. When the last person is at a safe distance Kara lets the building fall. She looks around the city but can only find J'onn whom is unconscious. Kara looks to the sky when something burns her eyes and sees a fireball crash down and make an impact in LA sending a tremor through the city. Kara flew as fast as she could to ground zero.

Kara arrived to the scene and looked around she saw the creature laid out but oh no. Kara ran to Clark as fast as she could and pulled him out of the debris. She bent her head down and listened to his chest…nothing.

Kara just started CPR trying to refill his lungs with air. "Come on Kal you can't do this now." She gave him another breath. "You're getting married you can't do this now." Kara pounded on his chest as hard as she could and that restarted his heart. Clark gasped for breath as air quickly refilled his lungs. Kara just hugged him relived she's not the last remaining member of the House of El. "You're OK you're fine."

Clark just nodded. "Thanks for saving my life."

Kara didn't let go yet. "You might be here to save the planet but I'm here to save you."

Clark just smiled but it turned into a frown. Doomsday was getting up. "God that thing just doesn't stop."

Kara watched it in disbelief everything they did. This creature was just unreal. Kara has just had enough of this creature and flew into it head on bulldozing it right through a building. She delivers a furious combination of punches knocking it away. Kara flew at it again and Doomsday rushed her. What resulted was mutual destruction. The two fists make contact on each other's faces. Doomsday falls to the floor and so does Kara.

Buffy flew as fast as the legion ring could take her she stayed too long with the slayers and saw the explosion her window is now before Doomsday completely heals up. Buffy landed on the roof of the Hyperion as planned and quickly changed into her Justice Costume. Her exposed exposes Willow and it's a domino effect from there.

Buffy was getting her hood and mask up and saw the fireball crash into land. She has to go now.

Clark stumbled to his feet not that he would be able to do anything for Kara he's a walking bruise and that fireball attack took nearly everything he had. He goes to help Kara up but she is in shock when she sees him. The bruises the cuts the torn shirt, it can't be this was exactly what Clark was dressed like when he killed Lex in her nightmare. Kara is so distracted that she doesn't see Doomsday run up and tag her with a hard right hand.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crater everyone is still fighting. Other than a couple cuts and bruises it's going well. Save for Tess who was just knocked to the floor again. She realizes she's no match for Lex in that stupid suit but she's keeping him away from whatever it is he's up to. She quickly realized the soldiers are mindless drones and since Dawn killed Nuntia her big brother is pretty much the only threat left.<p>

Lex swung and knocked Tess to the floor. "I'm trying to make a better world Lutessa."

Tess spat up blood that thing hurts like hell. "No Lex you're just being played by your ego. You've become so obsessed that your destiny is to be mankind's savior but you're not. You'll always be just a little brat still trying to convince himself that all the atrocities he committed is everyone else's fault."

Lex was furious and shot her sister with a green energy beam from his hands. The energy was pure concussive force and would only eliminate the traveler and his kin. On a regular human he was assured it would just be a painful experience. The neurotoxin Lex had developed to wipe the dark hearts minds should also wipe out his betrayal to his sister. It's for her own good so she can go back to aiding humanity where she belongs.

Lex just dropped down the crater seeing everyone else was busy all according to plan. However he did have company he did not see Giles following him down.

* * *

><p>Kara got to her feet it's now or never she won't back down from this creature again she'll fight him until her dying breath. This should not be a problem as a weapon lands at her feet she looks up and sees that Buffy had thrown it to her. Kara picks up the Slayer's scythe and feels a second wind course through her. Does Buffy always feel this no wonder she hogs it.<p>

Kara charged full speed ahead and cut Doomsday in the side. The creature cried out as Kara struck again this time right across his back like a knife through butter. Doomsday is still kryptonian magic can hurt him and kill him. Kara smiles and jumps hitting Doomsday with her left foot circling around followed by her right knocking the creature back. She takes two swings vertically with the scythe up to down and down to up leaving a cut on Doomsday resembling the letter X. Kara buries the scythe deep in the creature's stomach. Before pulling the scythe out and in one overhead slice cut the destroyer's head in two vertically. Kara quickly buried the scythe in the half of Doomsday's head still attached to his body. She held onto the handle and pulled in the opposite direction until she pulled Doomsday's head and spine out and the creature finally fell to the floor dead...for now.

Buffy quickly rushed over she never found out from Chloe just how quick Doomsday can heal so she's not wasting any time. She takes the scythe off Kara with Doomsday's head still attached. She reaches down and grabs Doomsday's body and she disappears in a flash of light with it.

Kara just looks around. "Buffy where did you" Buffy reappears sans any piece of Doomsday. "Go?"

Buffy smiles at one problem down. "I teleported Doomsday to the end of time the one place where it couldn't hurt anyone any after it regenerates."

Kara just nods and points at the scythe. "Can I use that more often?"

Buffy laughs before gathering her resolve. "You might get your chance to. Let's gather up the others we still have 'she' to deal with."

* * *

><p>Lex makes it down to the bottom of the hellmouth and sees the mystical barrier. He takes Amy's blood and throws it at it. He pulls out a piece of paper containing the spell Nuntia had come up with and chanted. He looks at the bright red orb not believing so much power is held in something so little. Giles sneaks in behind him. In a way it's fitting. Buffy, Dawn, Oliver, Clark they were all heroes. He never was one just someone who was out to save the world. He takes aim with his crossbow he knows that he won't be able to shoot the armor and shut it down even if he had one of Fred's bolts. However Lex's head is as human as ever. Giles takes aim and fires ready to do what is necessary to save the world. Before the arrow connects a black and flesh blur moves and catches it inches from Lex's head. The blur stops and becomes a person Giles is screwed.<p>

Giles was finding his next breath. How he knew she was a powerful being from The First fleeing but he never expected she to be her. "Glory"

Glory just smiled and threw the crossbow bolt into Giles' leg. "Hey Rupert did you guys miss me. I had a lot of fun got a first person view of hell."

Giles looked up at the reincarnated hell goddess wondering how this was even possible. "We killed you."

"No you didn't kill me. But believe me I wish you did. To be precise you killed Benjy boy. You left my greatness stuck in a pile of ashes unable to touch unable to feel. Until the wicked witch of the future showed up and gave me a new body with a shiny black rock."

Giles realizes what The First was up to an invincible army of vampires to kill Nuntia before she could resurrect Glory and to capture Titan before he became Doomsday. It wasn't a bad strategy until they wrecked it. "Wasn't this place supposed to have a guardian?"

Glory nods. "An old vampire I put my fist through his head like he was nothing. Full on hell goddess here baby no humanity slowing me down this time."

Giles caught on quick. "LA it was never about Fred at all was it?"

Glory smiled. "Witch just needed the rock to bring me back. She knew whoever made it wouldn't leave an innocent person to suffer."

Giles just turned to Lex. "And you what do you get from this."

Lex just looked at him and answered. "Meteor freaks, demons, slayers, Meta human and Aliens Earth has become so corrupted that humanity will not stand a chance to survive. The only option left is to rebuild. When I send Glory home using Nuntia's Pillars the change of gravity to earth will cause massive tidal waves effectively flooding the planet."

Giles just looked at him and saw a madness that possibly surpassed Drusilla. "This is insanity millions will die."

Lex just shakes his head. "No Billions will. Humanity's best has already been taken to shelter and when the waters recede we'll rebuild and I'll lead the survivors into a new world."

Lex pulls out a regular gun and shoots Giles in the head to prevent him from telling anyone and then shoots the seed of wonder 3 times destroying it as it blows up.

* * *

><p>Outside at the crater in the past couple minutes Willow has tapped into an incredible power center she doesn't know what it is. Her eyes glow Blue as she levitates. She just focuses on separating Dark Heart's blank Auras from everyone else's. Once she does that Willow stretches her hands out and in one swoop the entire army of dark hearts combusted into ashes. Willow quickly realizes that this isn't good she knows what she tapped into the Seed of Wonder. The barrier must be down. She flies for the crater but the blue light quickly leaves her eyes and she comes crashing down in a thud.<p>

Xander ran over to her. "Willow are you OK."

Willow was crying and wrapped him in a hug and repeatedly screamed. "It's over."

Xander was trying to get her to talk through sobs. "Will what is it? What's over?"

"Everything everything's over."

* * *

><p>Dawn flew down to the scene. Doomsday was gone and Buffy and Kara had gathered Clark and Chloe ready to rejoin the fight except J'onn who had to fly off to heal. Dawn smiled as she walked over. Clark just looked at her confused.<p>

"Dawn why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Clark's face turns to panic. "Dawn you're bubbling green energy."

Dawn looks herself over and sees it. Green energy leaving her and she's feeling every microsecond. Her whole body flashes green for a second and her clothes fall to the floor before she herself collapses. Clark blurs in front of her and catches her and Kara blurs in the opposite direction actually flipping cars over form how fast she flew and knocking Buffy to the floor.

Clark was fighting off tears in his eyes. He could see it happening in all it's horror at the molecular level Dawn's body is breaking apart. "Please don't leave me. You can't die I can't lose you not already, not yet. Please just hang on."

Dawn looked up to him and gave one last smile. Her body broke apart into green energy and started to fade away. Kara came back down getting to the fortress and back in record time she hopes she didn't break anything to bad with sonic booms. She quickly moves the crystal at impressive speeds collecting every last drop of green energy she can into it.

Buffy was in shock what just happened to Dawn and why is Kara out of breath. "Are you OK?"

Kara just nodded. "Just seemed longer to get to the fortress then I remember."

Buffy was instantly alert she figured it was just Nuntia's spell trying to one up Dawn that did this. What if oh god no. "Grip this?" Buffy throws Kara the scythe.

Kara catches the scythe and to her shock she doesn't feel any different. She doesn't feel the same rush that coursed through her when she fought Doomsday. "Buffy something is wrong I don't feel it anymore."

Buffy nods. "That's because you're not a slayer anymore. No one is besides me and Faith. Come on we have to get to the others."

Kara turned to Clark he hasn't moved since Dawn disappeared. "What about Kal?"

Buffy looks him over. "He's in shock just leave him be for now." Honestly Buffy wants to join him in that broken feeling but she can't the girls still need her now more than ever.

* * *

><p>Hawkman was flying high when the seed was destroyed the magic in his wings gave out and he came crashing down higher than Willow. He grunts as he gets to his feet and sees Kent Nelson holding the helmet of Naboo all cradled up.<p>

Hawkman looks him over. "Dr. Fate are you OK?"

Nelson is shaking and quivering. "Naboo is silent, I keep waiting it keeps trying to talk but it says nothing no screams no voices no fates nothing, Naboo is silent."

Zatanna just looks at her hands "srewop ym erotser, srewop ym erotser, won srewop ym erotser"

They all look down to the crater wondering what to do now.

The heroes atop the crater are greeted with cold sand blinding them as the wind picks up with unusual power. In reality this is just Glory blinding them so she can get the jump and make an entrance. Glory jumps to the top of the crater and just smiles. Glory just lets out a smile but she doesn't see Buffy well she'll be here soon enough. A group of slayers see her and rush her assuming she's a demon.

Xander sees it and pries Willow off him. "Stay back your no match for her. Lois get the hammer."

His warning fell on deaf ears as Glory easily tore through the slayers that opposed her even if they did still have their powers that would have been the result. Lois runs to her hammer and tries to pick it up. It suddenly weighs a ton as much as she tries it's not coming up. "Xander I can't get it up."

"She's not a slayer anymore." Willow realized. "None of them are but Faith destroying the seed broke my spell and took my powers along with theirs."

Xander shouted. "Everyone fall back." This is bad really bad if Willow is depowered then they can't get out of here. And the girls are defenseless against Glory whom doesn't exactly look like she'll be changing back into Ben anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Clark is lost in his super hearing the pain of the world is a welcome escape from his own. He hears people looting the debris. Getting what they can all for themselves. He listens closer and hears Lex having a conversation with his pilot.<p>

"So was the mission a complete success."

Lex nodded. "I destroyed the seed and left them defenseless for Glory their magics are gone. Now take me to the castle we still have work to do."

Clark could feel an ember of raw hatred rise up in him. How many times now? How many times could he have stopped Lex before today? But no he was so obsessed with his own moral standards. Being a hero, not getting your hands dirty because it made you feel bad. Clark feels disgusted with himself he should have taken care of Lex last year before he became Zod but no he foolishly spared him leaving Zod free and him having to release the phantoms that killed all those innocent people. And how does Lex repay being freed from Zod he takes people out of their homes, experiments on them, dissects them, kills them well not anymore. Clark took Dawn's engagement ring and put it around his neck and took the crystal holding the key. He'll stop Lex today once and for all. He bends his knees and takes off after the helicopter.

* * *

><p>The army retreats and runs into the new problem Lex's men armed with tranq guns. Andrea rolls her eyes she should have known Lex was just waiting to experiment on them if not worse. Luckily she was not affected completely and neither were project justice members. They knock out most of Lex's men but they seem infinite like they never end.<p>

Nightwing finds himself alone against Glory. The god can't help but chuckle. "Seriously I'm 100% hell goddess sweet cheeks and you're a man in tights that travels around with another boy what exactly do you think you're going to do to me."

Nightwing wastes no time and throws a bunch of batarangs at her each one sticks to her clothes. Glory just looks in panic. "Look what you did to my dress you fu…" Glory was cut off as the batarangs exploded. Nightwing put on his electric knuckledusters and when the smoke cleared he started swinging.

Glory was taken back. "You hit me. What kind of Super hero hits a woman?"

Nightwing just looks at her. "Oh please we've all hit Shiva at least once."

Glory just hits Nightwing in the chest with an open palm sending the former Robin to the floor flipping to his back on impact. Glory walks over and is set to finish the sidekick off until she is hit in the face with a hammer and knocked to the floor.

Glory smiled recognizing that hit but frowned when she saw who swung it. "Not the slayer I was looking for."

Faith swung again and Glory rolled out of the way and recovered. Glory's face formed a smirk. "The troll hammer huh. There's a problem with your plan sweetie. Two actually"

Faith just let out something resembling a growl. "Last time I checked B kicked your skanky ass to hell with it."

Glory just glared friendly talking over it's time for violence. Next time Faith swung Glory grabbed the hammer mid swing. "One the seed of wonder is gone so is this not even magical any more. Two the slayer beat my weak ass mortal form. Let me show you what true hell goddess not controlled by mortality is capable of."

Heat starts coursing through the hammer at Glory's touch but Faith refuses to let go. Glory decides to just crush the hammer in her hands as proof that this is a fight no slayer could win. Faith drops the hammer realizing it's now worthless and Glory sweeps her leg. Glory quickly plants her foot on Faith's chest as a ball of energy forms in her hands.

Glory turns her attention to Courtney. "Think I can hit Miss America from here." Faith struggles to break free but no good it's like being held down by Kara.

Glory launches her attack but Sylvester sees it and does the only thing he can think of. Runs in front of her and takes the hit himself. Sylvester's body burst into flames before combusting into ash leaving nothing of the star spangled kid but his staff behind. Satsu tries to attack her from behind with a sword but it just shatters on Glory's head. Glory just hit her with a backhand and Satsu went 50 ft into the air before falling into the crater.

Glory looks down at Faith. "I have the powers of a god what do you have?"

Faith just smirked. "We have a Supergirl and a Powergirl."

Chloe flew out of the crater carrying an unconscious Satsu. Kara flew in and crashed hard into Glory. The goddess and kryptonian struggled to Glory's surprise. "The witch said the yellow Sun made you strong had no idea by how much."

Kara just smiled as she punched Glory in the face. "Surprised"

Glory stared at her with eyes of hatred that actually stung. "No, pissed off." Glory booted Kara clear into the air and Kara using her super vision got a nice view of Clark chasing after Lex's helicopter and they're both in the suits from her dream.

Kara sees Chloe ready to take Glory from behind. "No! Chloe you have stop Kal he's about to do something he won't be able to take back."

Chloe just glared with her vision. "If he's doing what I think he's doing more power to him."

"Chloe it will destroy him and you know it."

Chloe pouted in frustration although she wouldn't mind seeing the show she knew Kara was right. She took off after the helicopter after with the one person that likely could help and Kara flew back down and continued her fight with Glory.

* * *

><p>Lex smiled on his way to the castle until the helicopter was hit by something fast and lost its tail. He felt the helicopter free fall but slow down as it came to the floor. The doors were ripped open as each pilot and co pilot were sent flying out in a heap. Lex's side door was ripped open by Clark. However as soon as Clark showed himself Lex put his arms out and hit him with a beam of kryptonite energy knocking Clark to the floor.<p>

Lex stepped out of the helicopter. "I must admit I didn't actually believe it when Nuntia told me. This is a big step up from the farm Clark."

Clark got to his feet. "You have no idea what you've done."

"I know exactly what I did." Lex replied. "I cut you and you army's head off. You lived among us for years plotting out demise."

Clark just glared at Lex. "We were helping people. We were saving the planet without developing a messiah complex which is more than I can say for you."

Lex just glared at him. "You'll never threaten this planet again…Kal El"

Lex fired multiple blasts out of his hands but Clark wasn't a fool twice he superspeeds out of the way of every blast. Clark went to shove Lex but the billionaire used his suit to take to the sky. Lex fired a heat seeking Missile with a glowing green tip. Clark just froze it and let it fall to pieces far away from him.

Lex can see it in Clark's eyes it was the same look he had in Smallville when he beat him senseless for going after Chloe only this was much worse. "You're upset over a girl that faded away because she wasn't even real."

Clark just exploded. "She was always real." Clark shot heat vision at Lex's left foot and the resulting explosion sent him flying losing his control of flight. He veered to the right and saw Clark waiting for him fist ready knocking him to the left. Lex got stuck in a Barrel rolling motion as Clark blurred in front of him and punched him again. Clark proceeded to hit Lex back and forth ten times before Lex could shut off the suit's flight capability and when he did Clark smacked him to the top of a building.

Lex hit the roof in a heap and Clark landed just as Kara foreseen. Luthor tried to fly with one rocket but Clark just stripped it off and crushed the kryptonite generators in his arm as Lex screams out in pain.

Clark takes his hands off his arms and grabs him by the throat with one hand. "Why did you do it?"

Lex just looked at Clark. "I only did what any patriot would do protected his fellow man."

Clark closed his free hand into a fist. "They were your fellow men and women. And when have you ever thought of anyone but yourself." Clark punched Lex back and forth with his free hand. Not enough to kill him but more than enough to draw blood each blow. When he finished Clark threw him to the floor.

Lex looked at Clark. "Why didn't you ever trust me Clark? With everything you had, with everything you could do, did you ever think about what we could have accomplished together? I would have helped you become a hero."

Clark just replied. "What we could have accomplished. See you only ever care about yourself. What you can get for yourself, what you can take. You don't know what it means to be a hero."

Lex tried to crawl away. "And you do. Beating a defenseless man."

Clark just picked him up for one last face to face. "I do, but if letting you walk away after everything you've done today is being a hero." Clark eyes turn red. "Then I'm done with it."

Before Clark could fry Luthor Chloe flew in with Spike. "Clark don't do it."

Clark didn't take his eyes off Luthor. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Chloe just stared at him. "Because I'll stop you."

Clark just developed a smirk not believing this. "After everything he did to you, you would save his life? You want him gone just as much as I do."

Chloe just stared at him. "I do...god help me I do. But I would save you from destroying yourself in a heartbeat every time. So please don't make me save him from you."

Spike just stared at the scene. "Busty let him decide."

Chloe just glared at Spike as her own eyes lit up. "I brought you here to help me talk him down not encourage him."

"Bastard killed the Niblet you think I give a piss whether he lives or dies." Spike turned his stare to Clark. "Well go on I won't stop you. Just don't act like your being noble and doing it because it's what she wanted because that's a bloody joke. We both know she wouldn't want that. She fell in love with you because you were a hero not a monster. Don't you dare spit on her grave like that."

Lex just stared at Clark. "So is this the part where you kill me."

Clark just glared at his former friend. Even without heat vision it would be so easy to just keep squeezing. But Spike's right Dawn wouldn't want this. "I wish like hell I was a killer like you but I'm not." Clark throws him to the floor and Lex gasps for breath.

Chloe just took Clark by the hand. "Come on our friends need our help." Chloe turns to Spike. "You coming?"

Spike laughed. "So I can be either killed by Glory or experimented on again think I'll pass you two are the only ones that could do anything now."

Lex looked to Spike as Clark and Chloe flew off. "Thought he was going to kill you."

Spike smirked. "Doesn't have it in him. He's better than all of us. Stop sign is a hero. He's not like us."

Terror filled Lex's face. "Us"

Spike vamped out and bit him when he had enough he squeezed his neck until he heard something break. Good thing Clark and Chloe were preoccupied they would have stopped him. Spike hops down off the roof and is fighting back tears for Dawn ever since Chloe told him. Spike silently pulls him self together as he's shot by a tranquilizer dart in his neck. He looks at it and feels woozy as he loses consciousness. "Bugger"

* * *

><p>Back at the battlefield Buff has joined in fighting Lex's men hoping Kara knows what she's doing. According to future Chloe Kara likely died fighting Doomsday however Buffy was able to stop that with the scythe and the legion ring. Faith looked at the ring. "B can't you use that to get us out of here?"<p>

Buffy shakes her head no. "It's out of big time juice and we don't have 1,000 years for a recharge."

Oliver looked at her. "But we do have a walking generator."

Buffy hit her headpiece. "Static this is Artemis. I need you to come down on my location right away."

Oliver smiled hearing Buffy use her codename for the first time. Artemis the Greek goddess of the hunt, it was fitting in a way considering Buffy has been a hunter since she was 15 and some of things she's done makes Oliver feel like he really is married to a goddess with how many times she saved the world.

It doesn't take long for Virgil to make it to Buffy. And Buffy activates her headpiece. "Every one to me and Static right now. Superboy Powergirl we're leaving."

Xander and Lois were fighting off squads of Lex's grunts as they quickly aimed Xander pushed Lois aside and took a dart that was meant for her.

Lois got up and saw what happened and rushed to Xander who just collapsed. Xander pushed her away. "You have your orders go!"

Lois shakes her head no but quickly ran off despite how much she hates it. "We're coming back for you don't die." Lois gathered up other girls and fled for Buffy swallowing the pain for now.

Tess got up and saw Lex's goon squad all set to take potshots at everyone gathered around Buffy and Virgil. She quickly jumped onto the soldiers in the back causing a domino effect before beating them senseless. Even before being a slayer she knew how to fight. She thinned out their numbers a bit before she was finally taken down.

Kara had a bloody face from getting punched in the face by Glory a couple times. The goddess actually hits harder than Doomsday. Kara grabbed the goddess' arms and tossed her into the air before blasting her with heat vision knocking her as far away as she could. She can't fight her right now she has to save as many as she can.

It doesn't take long to gather up those that she can and meets up with the others. Kara might be able to take the onslaught but if all the other girls got weaker they wouldn't last a second against Glory. Helping them is more important. Nightwing and Robin took off in the Batwing back for Gotham along with a slayer in the mayhem. Kara drops off 5 slayers with the group and goes to get more until someone shoots a bullet at her. Kara sticks her hand up to catch it but the bullet has a green glow as it goes through her hand and enters her shoulder. Kara falls back but is caught by Conner. Buffy looks they can't blow this off any longer with Glory getting up.

"Virgil get us out of here! Take us to HQ now."

The group is surrounded by an electric field as Virgil uses his own electrical current to charge up the Legion ring. Oliver sees someone about to take a shot at Buffy and stands between them and takes the arrow or harpoon as in the case as he's dragged out of the field.

Buffy sees it. And that the ring is charged. She sighs knowing they have to go they can't take anymore. She'll be back for them all she promises herself as they disappear in a flash.

* * *

><p>Clark and Chloe make it back to the crater. J'onn left Earth's atmosphere to heal up. Clark looks down and sees most of their army is gone. They see Lex's goons gathering up the bodies among the at least 20 slayers was also Giles just because Buffy didn't have enough to deal with right now. Clark looks down and sees Xander, Oliver, Tess, Dinah, Spike, Zatanna and Satsu among others still alive but chained up with nowhere to go. Clark gets ready to fly down but a blue gloved hand grabs him.<p>

"Chloe let go!"

Chloe refused to which wasn't exactly easy. "Not until you calm down and look at the situation."

Clark just glared at her. "I see it my friends are in trouble."

"Yes they're held down by men with lead guns. We both know what are in them."

Clark sighed. "I won't leave them behind."

"We have to Clark this thing is going to get worse before it gets better. And they need us more."

Clark hates this but follows Chloe back to HQ swearing to himself that he'll save the others.

* * *

><p>Glory walked through the streets of LA looking for new shoes oh and Lex too. She found Lex's body and just sighed thankfully they had a plan in case this happened but judging from the bite wounds it wasn't who they hoped it was that did it. Glory sighed and walked over to the piece of head left of Doomsday. Glory smiles as for most people this was too much to put back together but goddesses are the ultimate super glue. She could easily bring back Lex too but she likes the clone idea as she gets to kill people to do it. She smiles content it's almost time and the forces of good are crippled.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Well that was depressing

Can anyone tell me why Dawn didn't have anything happen to her in comics?

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The day the Magic died.


	41. We're Going Where?

"What do you mean faded away?" Willow asked near tears.

Buffy just grabbed her by the shoulder trying to show support. "She faded into green energy in Clark's arms."

Willow just hugged Buffy. "I'm so sorry Buff. I don't really know what to say."

Buffy just nodded. "I'm holding up Will really."

Buffy broke the hug when she saw Clark and Chloe coming down. She ran right out. "Xander, Giles, Oliver, and Satsu"

Clark sighs the hits just keep coming for Buffy today. "Oliver, Xander, and Satsu were all kidnapped along with Spike and the others. And I'm sorry Buffy but Giles is dead it looks like Lex shot him."

Buffy feels like she has been kicked in the stomach. Half of her wants to shut down but she has a promise to keep. "Glory?"

Chloe shrugged. "If it's that blond girl we haven't seen her."

* * *

><p>Lionel Luthor was at work in his office in Luthorcorp. Wiping out everything on his computer that could trace back to Clark. When he's done this he's on the first flight to Scotland. Clark and Buffy have to know what Glory's endgame is. He heard a racket outside and realized he's likely not going to make it to Scotland. His doors were knocked down and Lionel pulled out a revolver. He quickly found himself having a one on one stare down with Glory.<p>

Lionel fired five shots at her to no effect as the hell goddess caught all 5 shots. Glory just crushed the bullets in her hands. "I just ate my way trough your security. Did you really think a gun would stop me?" Glory quipped.

Lionel thought it would because they were kryptonite bullets. "How can I help you?"

Glory just put on a psychotic smile. "You've done so much for your adopted son now you're going to help your real one. Lex's clone it's missing a piece for his resurrection."

Lionel is aware of the cloning project Lex was so desperate for attention he even tried to clone Lana thankfully the thing was brain dead on arrival. Lionel won't have a hand in returning his son to life. Lionel aims the gun's last shot at his heart.

"If you do that I'll just take it from Tess." Glory warned.

Lionel lost Lex but thanks to Clark he actually talks to Tess a couple times a month and he won't sick this abomination on her. He just drops the gun to the floor. "They will stop you. No matter how powerful a predator you are. You're always just someone else's prey."

Glory just shoves her hand through Lionel Luthor's chest pulling the life out of him as she removes his heart. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Lois and Chloe sat down with Clark. Lois can't believe he had to suffer through this again. Smallville no Clark was one of the nicest people she knows he doesn't deserve this. "Clark I'm so sorry about Dawn but you can't shut down now. I know you're off your game Dawn meant a lot to you."<p>

Clark just glared at her. And Lois realized why as soon as she said it. She really needs lessons in tact. "Off my game"

Clark just rolls his eyes not believing what he heard. "Off my game" he takes off Dawn's engagement from around his neck and throws it at Lois who catches it. "Yesterday I proposed to Dawn and she said yes. I was going to take her to this nice place in Paris she loved but I didn't want to wait. She was as close to me as you are now. Today she's gone, there is nothing left of her except for a crystal in the dresser. I'm not off my game. I'm wiped out, completely lost, and I don't know what to do now."

Lois just hugged him she hates that he's in this pain and whatever he did to Lex it was too good for him. Clark hugged her until a sharp pain ran through his skull along with Chloe's. Lois looks at it two kryptonians in pain this isn't good. "Kara"

Kara comes in and sees them both they're hearing something but why isn't she? "Kal"

Clark took off at full speed stone hunting has made him used to it unlike Chloe who was left holding her head. He's quickly back in America and entering Luthorcorp. He goes into the safe and takes a big kryptonian thing that looks like an artifact. He exits the safe and sees Lionel on the floor.

"Lionel" Clark turns him around and sees the body. His heart had been removed. This makes another father figure taken away from him. Jor El died making sure he would get off krypton. Jonathon died trying to protect him. And now considering the artifact went off it must have been programmed to go off if he died.

Clark can't grief now same as Buffy the girls need him. He puts his fingers over Lionel and closes his eyes saying goodbye. Clark takes off back for Scotland hoping Lionel will get the proper burial he deserves.

* * *

><p>Faith came into the room and saw Buffy just sitting on the bed with a blank stare not good for someone who went catatonic in the future. "B, please say something."<p>

"If there's an opposite of five by five that's how I'm feeling." Buffy replied. "Do you think I might have made it worse?"

Faith shakes her head. "Hell no, B you were dealt a crap hand and you did the best you could with it. Look at it Clark and Kara they're both still alive and Clark didn't kill Lex so we already started fixing some things and giving ourselves a fighting chance."

Buffy just had an empty smile. "Not according to Willow."

"What did Red say?" Faith asked.

Buffy sighed. "That no seed of wonder means people can't make babies anymore. Ends up there was a little magic in between thrusting called a spark of creation."

Faith nodded at least she doesn't have to waste money on the pill. "And here I thought it was just two people thrusting recklessly. You figured that seed would have had something to guard it."

Buffy nodded. "It had a lot guarding it we killed it all."

Faith was confused "What the hell did we do?"

Buffy started counting them down on her fingers. "A whole town we collapsed it. An entire city of ubervamps we burned them. The first we stopped it. And finally Doomsday we set it free. Whatever it summoned wasn't really a guardian as much of a last resort that never stood a chance against Glory."

Faith looked at it and came to the conclusion that it was just screwed up. No matter what they do evil just keeps getting up for more. "So what do we do now?"

Buffy shrugged. "Honestly I want to know how Lex's goons got the jump on us."

Faith nodded in agreement it was like they knew what they were going to do next. "I'd love that but no idea how?"

Buffy just nodded. "I think I might know."

* * *

><p>Clark flew back in and saw Buffy talking to someone that kind of looked like Duke from GI Joe on the conference screen.<p>

Clark whispers to Willow and Faith. "Who's that?"

Willow whispers back. "Riley Finn, they used to date."

"I assure you Buffy it's not us none of my men would be foolish enough to attack you guys. We'll keep our ears open though."

Buffy just nods back to square one. "Thanks Riley give Sam my best."

"Will do, Buffy let me know if you need anything at all after everything."

Buffy nodded. "I will goodbye Riley."

She turned the monitors off and turned to Clark. "Lois said you ran off earlier. Hope you had a good reason."

Clark shrugged taking time to now look over the artifact. "I think I had a reason."

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Clark just pouted more bad news to add for the day. "Lionel Luthor is dead. I think this is like a video will."

Buffy put her hand to his shoulder. Clark made Dawn so happy she can be there for him if he needs her. "Can you play it?"

Clark just nods.

"You should." Buffy said. "It's obvious that he wanted you to have it."

Clark started twisting the artifact until all the Kryptonian writing was on one side. When he did everything lit up and kryptonian glyphs scattered while a recorded message plays in Lionel's voice.

"In my lifetime, I've known many famous and powerful men: Presidents, sultans, kings...and I believed that I was superior to them all. But I've come to know the truth, Kal-El. My greatest accomplishment is that I have dedicated myself to protecting your life and serving you. For that I am grateful. But if you are reading this, it means that I cannot protect you any longer. Lex's plan is horrific. I tried to warn you but if you are seeing this it means I was dealt with. Lex's newest allies the witch and that blond woman are using pillars, technology hundreds of years ahead of its time to rip open a hole in time and space so they can return the woman home. If they succeed her planet being so close to earth will cause oceans to flood drowning the planet not to mention the inhabitants of her world that might make it to ours. You must stop them Kal El. Stop Lex, seize your destiny. Goodbye my son."

Clark thought a lot of things he never thought he'd wipe a tear from his eyes in the name of Lionel Luthor. Buffy put her hand on his shoulder just trying to be supportive.

Willow pouts. "So that's the master plan. Glory can't go home so she brings home here."

Clark nods in agreement. "That seems to be the idea and Lex can go on being the messiah he always envisioned himself as with what's left."

Buffy looked at it. "Gotta give the hell skank her due perfect strategy; cripple us before the big apocalypse even begins."

Clark just muttered. "Pretty sure that was Lex and Nuntia's strategy. Although Nuntia being a human supremacist had to have known about the spark of creation bit about no more people."

Buffy stood there confused. "How did you know…?"

"Super hearing"

Willow nodded in agreement. "I think she did but I don't think she expected Dawn to be as powerful as she is to kill her" the words strike Willow. "Was"

All their eyes shot up with hope and shouted simultaneously. "There's a way to bring it back!"

Buffy felt like kicking herself. "Magic disappeared for a couple weeks in the future while the slayers were wiped out I should have known."

Clark was the first to get to his feet excited it's not over not yet. He knows what he has to do.

Faith looked him in the eyes and saw hope return to them. "Where are you going CK?"

"To the Fortress" Clark answered as he quickly flew out of sight. He's confused with the knowledge but the AI won't be.

Buffy turned to Faith the last two slayers. "Guess that leaves us with trying to figure how they got the jump on us. I think it's an inside job but I don't want to point fingers especially right now."

"You don't have to. I think I already know." Chloe answered.

Buffy looked at the newest kryptonian. "Who is it?"

Chloe just looked at her with a sad face. "Just let me talk to her it's not what you think."

"So why are you so upset Chlo." Faith asked.

Chloe sighed. "Because I went to bat for him but Bruce was right."

* * *

><p>Clark flew to the fortress as fast as he could. He'd wear a jetpack if he though it would get him here faster. The fortress came to life as it always does. It did not expect to see Kal El so soon.<p>

"My son you have returned."

Clark just nodded and put the key with the other crystals, not that the AI could see it. "The seed of wonder has been destroyed. We need to know how to make a new one."

"A Seed of Wonder can not be replaced Kal El."

Clark looked up refusing to believe it. "My destiny is to protect mankind and this planet if we can't make a new seed this planet will fall."

"You misunderstand me my son. When I said the seed of wonder can not be replaced it is because it can not be destroyed."

Clark smiled in relief. "If it can't be destroyed then where is it?"

"It has shifted from the realm of the living to the realm of the dead."

Clark is really not a fan of cryptic today but he bites his tongue. "So how do I get there?"

"The fortress can arrange the trip but I warn you Kal El the realm of the dead is a mystical realm I suggest you prepare for the journey you are about to take."

Clark just nods. "I will just have the portal ready for my return."

* * *

><p>Chloe walked into Lois' room and sees the girl in tears. "I can come back later."<p>

Lois just shakes her head "No its fine place is cramped anyway it might as well be with family."

"How are you holding up?" Chloe asked.

"It's stupid." Lois answered. "Buffy lost Giles, Clark lost Dawn, and I'm upset because Xander is just kidnapped."

Chloe just hugged her. "It's OK to be hurting Lois we all are."

Lois just steps into it and gasps for breath. Dear god did Chloe change. "Cuz"

"Yeah"

"Ribs"

Chloe broke off. "Sorry"

Lois just smiled in a twisted way it was nice to feel something. "It's fine so what's up?"

Chloe bit her lip now realizing it's time to ask. "Lois I have to ask did you ever tell anyone you were a slayer."

Lois thought back on it. It took a while but she did tell only one person. "Yeah, I told Lucy because she arm wrenched it out of me."

Chloe frowned damn it Bruce was right. "Was this before or after your birthday?"

Lois nodded but caught on. "Yeah right before my birthday but after we left LA why…wait you don't think Lucy?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she told someone else to get his respect."

Lois just muttered. "First time in 5 years he was there for my birthday. I should have realized something was up."

Chloe just looked at her. "We don't know for certain yet. What did he get you for your birthday?"

Lois just opened a shelf and gave Chloe a fancy cell phone. Chloe used her X-ray vision and went to work opening the phone and finding a bug. Chloe looked at the floor as she opened her hand and showed it to Lois.

"I'm sorry Lois."

Lois put it on the table and smashed it with a book. "Don't be sorry for me be sorry for him. Was that a GPS bug?"

Chloe shakes her head in relief Willow must have gone through the phone too. "Just an audio bug he must have thought Lucy was just being Lucy. They don't know where we are and they don't know anything except how we fought at Sunnydale but with Willow's mystical barriers null and void I don't think that is going to last long."

Lois was confused. "Why didn't it die out?"

"Because every time you recharged the phones batteries you recharged the bug." Chloe answered. "It's a military long term prototype."

"How do you know that?" Lois asked.

"Because I spent two months with the most paranoid guy on the planet." Chloe answered.

* * *

><p>Spike shouts in pain from the interrogation technique he feels like crap. "Is that the best you sodding pansies got?"<p>

Satsu glared at him she knows who Spike is from Buffy's past. "Easy, vampire not all of us are dead yet."

The hostages of D-day stand there strapped to the wall. Lex and whoever else is working for him is trying to find the location of Slayer HQ as it was called. Ironically the only four people here that know the exact location are Oliver, Xander, Satsu and Tess because she's a cell leader. The only reason Bart found out was he followed Clark one day Needless to say that number went up exponentially today.

Xander is impressed Spike has been taking all the torture. Vampires have more pain tolerance also he probably enjoys it on some level.

The torturer has broken bones and burned skin this blond guy just won't talk so what is it huh. "What cluster of nerves do I have to hit just right to get you to talk?"

Spike just looked at him this guy was disturbing. "Have you tried working the shaft?"

The torturer attacked him with a stick at the joints on his arms and legs but Spike still wasn't talking.

The doors open revealing Glory and…It can't be. Spike was legitimately angry. "You know between Vampires, me, her, you, and Fred I'm starting to think death is bullocks."

Lex just smirked. "It's good to see you too."

Lex turned to Tess. "How are they treating you?"

"Go to hell." Was Tess' simple response.

"Lutessa you'll always be my baby sister. Just tell us where HQ is right now and we'll let you go no harm no foul."

Tess just glares at him. "Those people are my family you'll never get a word from me."

Lex lost his compassion. "Well as soon as I get what I need you won't remember any of them. Welcome home Lutessa."

Tess just stared at him. "Screwing with my memories didn't Lionel do that to you once?"

Lex just slapped her he's trying to protect his sister not himself there's a difference.

Tess licked the blood on her lips as Lex leaves. "You know Lillian killed the wrong son. Should have just killed you took Julian and ran."

Glory walks up to Tess and cups her fingers around her skull. Tess knows this isn't good from Spike and Xander struggling to break free. Lex however calls her off. "Do I need to remind you why you gave me new life? I'm the only one that can work the pillars now." Lex knows their true purpose now and sees it as a necessary evil.

Glory groaned and took her fingers off Tess. She doesn't need to eat minds anymore it just seemed like a fun thing to do. "Whatever baldie."

* * *

><p>Sam Lane was at his desk when his phone rang. He goes to pick it up and quickly moves it away from his ears only one person can make him do that. "Lo"<p>

"_You Rat bastard how could you help Lex Luthor and even worse. How could you use me to do it?"_

Sam gestures for someone to trace this call.

"_Don't bother it's bouncing off a billion different things." _

"How did you?"

"_Trade secret so why are you trying to kill us?" _

"We're not trying to kill you. Just turn yourselves in."

"_I lost a lot of good friends back there you want to try again." _

"I'm following orders. You don't realize how dangerous you and your little group of slayers, and vigilantes are."

Lois was now shouting. _"We have done nothing but try to help and you treat us like terrorists or lab rats. Go to hell." _

Sam now raised his voice. "You hold yourselves above the law and I am your father Lo you can't talk to me like that."

"_I had a father his name was Jonathon Kent." _With that Lois didn't as much hang up as toss the phone into the wall.

Lois just sighed. She got Xander kidnapped and just blew her best chance at getting him free. She tells everything to Buffy and the original Slayer just insists it is not her fault.

* * *

><p>Clark came back to HQ and it was a long day so a lot of people are asleep trying to maybe wish this whole day was just a dream. He wishes they were right. He floats in the air to avoid making footsteps. He goes into the room where the JSA are staying and sees Courtney asleep next to Ted. Kent is asleep but only because they sedated him. Clark floats and sees what he came here for. He looks at a piece of his former Nth Metal bracelet and Carter's mace and realizes yup same metal. Clark grabs the handle when a hand grabs his arm.<p>

"You know I've killed people for less than this." Carter said wide awake.

Clark shrugged stealth not working try a different way. "Can I borrow that?"

Carter looks at Clark. "Why would you need it magic is gone which means it would just be a normal mace…unless you're going somewhere mystical."

Clark just speaks. "I know how to fix magic but I need to borrow your mace to do it."

Carter sizes him up and sees he's not lying. "Package deal you don't get the mace unless you take me with you."

"Carter from the sounds of it I'm going to hell you really want to go with me."

"Clark I led the last generation of heroes and there is one thing I know and that is we are stronger in numbers. One person should not be left to do it alone no matter how stupendous he is."

Clark shrugged it didn't matter to him besides he learned magic defense from Willow so why not. "Fine, why do you seem excited to go to hell anyways?"

"I've died dozens of times it will be interesting to see the afterlife just once."

Clark just stared at him he's not sure how to answer that.

The two heroes exit the room and are greeted by two blonds. Buffy and Kara. Clark is now putting his foot down. "You two aren't coming." Kara heard him and Carter talk and obviously squealed.

Kara just effortlessly lifted Clark up by his throat. "I may not be a slayer anymore but I'm still just as powerful if not a little more than you Kal."

"This is why you're staying here." Clark ordered. "The girls need someone here that can protect them and I have to do this. And since I can't hear Chloe I assume she's AWOL…again."

Kara put him down and nodded. "Chloe went to help someone called Oracle put the finishing touches on something apparently only she can do it and she says we need it now."

"Then please stay here and watch the others. Try to keep them from killing each other."

"Fine, but you owe me big time." Kara went back to her room.

Clark turns to Buffy. "You should stay too."

Buffy just shakes her head. "Clark I can't stay here. I left Faith in charge and I gave her the scythe I'm in no condition to lead."

Clark sighed she doesn't know great now he has to deal with this. "Buffy I don't want you to follow us it will be more dangerous to you than anyone else."

"I've been in danger since I was 15!" Buffy shouted breaking down. "Clark I can't stay here everywhere I look I have memories of Dawn, Giles, and Oliver and every time I stop it just feels like I can't breath. So please Clark just let me help you."

Clark just looks at her. "Even if it costs you your baby?"

Buffy felt weak. Did Clark just say what she thinks he did? Ever since Vegas she had a feeling but to hear it is another story altogether. "Clark I can help if you let me."

Clark was furious part of him is actually happy about going to hell as screwed as that sounds. The rooms don't smell like Dawn. "Jor El gives you the OK otherwards you're staying here and for the record I strongly disagree with this."

Buffy nods in agreement glad Clark realized it is her choice not his. "Thank you"

* * *

><p>Clark flew to the fortress as fast as he could without breaking Carter and Buffy into pieces. They landed Carter dressed as Hawkman and Buffy with a sword.<p>

Clark looks up Jor El and points at Buffy. "Will she be OK to go on this trip."

"There will be no permanent side effects besides the usual dangers of bringing a child into the battle field."

Buffy just glared and let out a scary shout. "I'm a slayer I can take care of myself and the baby. Besides the more of us going means the more chance of success so get over it!"

"I'm over it how about you guys."

Clark hears the footsteps from inside the fortress and looks as only he can. "Come on out Batman I know it's you."

Batman showed himself full cowl. "I've been playing hide and seek with this place for years mind if I enjoy the look around."

Clark glares at him. "Right now…yes a lot. So we're going to hell and I'm guessing you're coming along because you don't trust anyone besides yourself to get the seed back."

Batman glared at him and Clark just smiled and spoke. "Jor El open the portal now."

The portal opened and Carter, Buffy, and Bruce walked through. Clark just says a silent prayer no more help please.

* * *

><p>There's an island hidden away from the world of men. It is shielded by the Greek gods of myth whom like Glory their power exists beyond the seed. However due to nowhere near the amount of worship they used to get their powers have faded to a crawl. They still have the power to cloak the island known as Themyscira from the world but are nowhere near ready to fight Glory. For this mission they asked one of the natives of the island the Amazons to fight their battle, their princess to be exact. A raven haired woman is sitting there having a talk with Hermes the messenger of the gods and she's not exactly thrilled with what he's telling her.<p>

"Let me get this straight my first missions off Themyscira and Zeus along with all the other gods are telling me to start by going to…"

Hermes nodded. "That's pretty much it princess. There you'll meet allies who will aid you in your fight against Glorificus."

The girl's mother shows herself in blond hair and a similar cloth to what her daughter is wearing. The leader of the Amazons Hypollyta. "Diana it is time."

The two Amazons walked up to the temple and Diana got her clothes she will wear to battle. Diana got dressed. A red breastplate adorned with a golden eagle, star-spangled shorts, red and white boots, a gold tiara with a red star on it, a golden belt and finally a golden lasso.

"I'm not a champion." Diana objected to the clothes in she's wearing.

Hypollyta looked at her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Diana you have been chosen by the gods to bring back Earth from utter destruction you are a champion. Good luck my daughter. Hermes will guide you to where you need to go."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

There was going to be an arc where Clark went Catatonic thinking back on the graveyard scene from season 1 when he found out what the destruction of the seed did. And have Lois, Chloe, and J'onn going through his memories to pull him out but I decided against it since Clark stopped angst in this story a long time ago.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: The heroes meet Wonder Woman and run into a situation while looking for the Seed of Wonder.


	42. The Hell Adventure

Vi was sitting down on the couch with Rona and Faith. Watching the MNN news the slayers weren't busted Clark, Kara, Chloe and J'onn sure was as they see footage from the fight with Doomsday. Vi was just watching the show as she turned to Faith.

"So where do you think they went? I mean Buffy and the others?"

Faith shrugged honestly she didn't know. "No idea Vi but I'm betting wherever they went it's because it's necessary."

Rona spat up the food she was eating and looked and pointed at the screen. "Guys what the hell is she doing?"

Vi watches the TV and sees the news anchor dead with his heart ripped out held by Glory. "Faith, what is she doing."

Faith just rolls here eyes and groans B where the hell are you. "She's sending us up shit creek without a paddle."

Glory just moves the anchorman's body aside. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Glorificus and I am an alien. Now, some of you flat skin morons wish to perpetuate the idea that we are just like you. I suppose in a few small ways we are. We're narcissists. We care only about getting what we want no matter what the cost just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labor, torture, genocide, That's a small price to pay for our SUVs and our flat screen TVs, our jewelry, our designer jeans, our absurd mansions! Futile symbols of pertinence to quell your quivering, spineless souls. But no, in the end we are nothing like you. And that is the truth my friends wish to conceal from you because let's face it sweeties." She looked at the blood on her hands. "Ruling people is a tough sell these days so they put on their friendly faces and save you from the monsters but make no mistake. We are true aliens why would we seek your friendship. We are not your friends fear us as the gods we are on this planet. If not we will kill you. After we kill your children...now time for the local news. Toby?"

* * *

><p>Clark is carrying Bruce as Buffy is being carried by Carter. They land and start to explore the place. Clark figured hell would look more hellish. Instead it looks like a bunch of caves from Raiders of the Lost Arc. Buffy stumbles on a rock and knocks it over not her brightest move as glowing red eyes appear from several of the caves. Demons come out en mass ready to attack that noise. Buffy has a sword set, Clark eyes glow red, and Bruce pulls out a batarang ready for the attack. The demons continue until Carter spreads his wings out. At the sight of him the demons instantly flee to the other direction.<p>

Carter realizes what's going on and plays along. "Yeah that's right now keep going before I get the big guy down here."

Everyone stands down. Buffy just sighs in relief. "Well that was a welcome change."

"I doubt it's going to be that easy or that they'll all be that stupid." Batman replied.

"I assure you it won't be." A familiar voice says behind them.

Buffy instantly turns around and lights up in a smile. She runs and jumps into the man's arms and Clark just smiles happy for her.

"Giles" Buffy squealed in joy.

* * *

><p>Glory superspeeds back to Lex's place as much fun as that was the show was his idea. Glory runs up full speed and faces Lex. "So did I put on a good show?"<p>

Lex just smirked. "Job well done the pillars are already charging in six hours you'll be home. As long as no one destroys the big red one at the Daily Planet."

Glory smirked. "Well then let me go make an army for myself to ensure that doesn't happen."

Glory disappeared in a blur and Lex pulled out a green vial and a syringe. It was time for the game with his little sister to come to an end. He walked out to the group and Tess saw the syringe what the hell is he up to now.

"What can any of you tell me about Chloe Sullivan?" Lex asked.

"She can kick your ass with both hands tied behind her back." Oliver answered.

Lex just smirked. "Defiant to the end huh Oliver does your wife share that trait."

Oliver just glared at him. "Go anywhere near her and I'll stick an arrow in your skull."

Lex just chuckles. "You know, Chloe comes from a talented family. Her mom had a real gift for making people do anything against their will. We had the foresight to draw as much spinal fluid as we could from Moira Sullivan. Add in a few million in research, and we have ourselves a way of making people do what we need them to do. Now, I won't say it's perfect. It doesn't last long, but... it'll get the job done."

Four of Lex's goons free Tess who instantly goes on the attack but is overwhelmed quickly. Lex loads up the syringe with the green liquid and shoots it into his sister's arm. Tess' eyes glow green and she just stands there.

"Where's slayer HQ Lutessa?" Lex asked.

"Aberdeen Scotland" Tess answered as she ran down the exact coordinates. Her eyes blinked green again and she instantly went to strangle Lex but the guards grabbed her and locked her back to her spot.

Lex smirked as he passed the information via phone about where it is. One of the few things Lex's predecessor Warren did right was make a mystical nuclear missile one that would wipe out human slayer and kryptonians alike. He brought up a visual of Slayer HQ via satellite so he could see the show. Soon enough the missile impacted and the base of the slayers was no more.

Lex just turned to Oliver. "Well I didn't lay a finger on her."

* * *

><p>Buffy was catching up with Giles with everyone else walking behind. Clark was happy that she got this moment but hopes she realizes that if they succeed they have to leave him behind. Clark was brought out of his thoughts by his super hearing someone is trying to get the jump on them. He sees a lasso set to go around Batman's waist so Clark pushes him out of the way and the lasso wraps around his arm. The rope goes stiff and Clark just moves his arms to break it when nothing happens, the rope is magical.<p>

Clark is dragged on the floors into a cave and everyone else stands ready to fight as they hear a fight in the cave along with rumblings. Whatever Clark is fighting in there is really powerful. The wall crumbles to pieces as a raven haired woman is thrown through it. And Clark blurs in front of her.

Buffy just looks at the scene and wonders about the new player. "So who's Ms. America?"

Clark just shrugs. "I have no idea."

The woman grabs Clark from behind around the waist. To Clark's shock he can't break her grip as she pulls him back and dumps him on the ground back of his head first in a German suplex.

The woman gets up and looks at the others. "I am Diana princess of the Amazons you will not stop my quest."

Clark got to his feet and Diana flew into him Clark used his strength to hoist her up over his head and grabbed her by the legs spiking her to the floor in a powerbomb.

Buffy watched that last move she certainly doesn't remember teaching him the Hulk Hogan style. "Should we be helping Clark?"

Bruce just turned to her. "I don't know if we should help him or chant hit her with a chair."

Diana uses the distraction to pull Clark down with the lasso still attached to his arm. She got up and tied his arms together and tied the lasso to his waist keeping him tied up and not able to fight back. "What is your name?"

"Kal El" Clark wonders where that came from.

Diana continued the interrogation. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to return the Seed of Wonder to earth." Damn it Kent shut the hell up. He thinks to himself.

Diana tugs the line and Clark is set free. "I apologize when I saw the demons flee from you I thought you were demon lords. I now see you are my allies for the fight with Glorificus."

Giles sighed in relief. "Good then can we continue so I can take you where you need to go."

* * *

><p>Glory was out on the beach stretching her body. One bright side to her human form was hot blonds get choice of whatever they want. She holds up the half of Doomsday's head leftover from Kara as sand and water starts coursing through making a new body while Glory shoots lightning from her hands and gives the creature life once more. Doomsday's red eyes shoot open and Glory just smacks it in the face. "Behave"<p>

Doomsday calms down as it falls under Glory's spell it will only take a day or 2 before it breaks free but that's more then Glory needs. Glory raises her hands as the ocean waves start to transform. Two giant creatures emerge from the water with humanoid bodies and Lizard's mouths though their outsides and insides are pure water.

Glory just looks at the two. "I can do better than this," Glory shouts at one and its body transforms from Glory's breath into a creature made of ice. Glory looks over her two masterpieces and thinks to herself two more. She aims her hands at the sand. And the sand starts slowly shifting and reassembling until the sand comes together as a gigantic snake even bigger than the mayor. Glory lights her hands on fire and the fire starts coming together as another giant like the ones made of ice and water. Glory catches her breath she now has her four guardians that will watch over Metropolis until she is on her way home. She hurls lightning at the sea and a couple minutes later a girl emerges made of water until she takes on a more human appearance in black leather followed by another then by another until there are hundreds. Eventually she has her own army of super powered girls.

* * *

><p>Winifred Burkle was in the air with Martha Kent in a helicopter in England. She wasn't just going to stand on the sidelines. The helicopter landed outside a mansion and Fred went right in followed by Martha.<p>

Martha just stared. "You called me and said I had to take you somewhere after that horrible woman showed up on the news. You said it has to do with my son."

Fred nodded "It does. It deals with your son with Buffy with Angel, with everything."

Martha will do anything for her son it's why she's here now. "So why are we here?"

Fred was rummaging through the apartment looking for it. "Spike gave me the full run down of the original story with Glory. He said Giles killed her but he doesn't know he knew. Spike also said Giles always kept some of the ashes with him as a constant reminder."

She looks around and Martha just sees an urn behind a desk. "Fred is this it."

Fred opens it up and sees ashes. "Yup this is it. Did you bring what I asked for?"

Martha just opens a lead box containing a black rock.

"Good" The black kryptonite was used to pull Glory from Ben's ashes just like it was used to pull her from Illyria. maybe they can use it to put her back. Fred pulled out a device she's not ashamed to admit she tagged Angel and Gunn. "What the hell are they doing there?"

* * *

><p>Giles led the group to a certain cave. They saw a blond woman desperately trying to fight off vultures from a dark haired man. Buffy eyes opened in shock and horror. Mainly because she ended up in hell apparently and on a more selfish note if Tara Maclay went to hell what chance does the rest of them have.<p>

Clark's eyes heated up and he burned all the vultures to ash being careful not to hit anyone else.

Diana stood impressed. "He is a god." So that's why he was so powerful in their fight.

"No, my dear he's just a kryptonian." The man in black answered.

Diana hoisted the man in black up while Clark broke his chains. Buffy asked the question. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Hades god of the dead."

Buffy just stared at him and smirked. "You got beat up by birdies. Some god you are."

"B-Buffy he is." Tara replied.

Hades just smirked. "My baby brother's laws have left of us all weak. When the Seed of Wonder arrived its power was tapped into by a soul down here a Felix Faust. I tried to fight him so I can send the seed right back to earth to avoid the mess but I was no match for him."

Buffy just looked at him. "Why is Tara here she is the best person I know?"

Hades looked at the slayer. "The girl's father knew enough black magic to sell her soul to any deity I figured I should take it before one of the really bad ones did."

Buffy just growled. "And what did dear old dad get in return?"

"Housekeeping" Hades answered. "Though to be honest I think I could have haggled down to a cheese sandwich."

"I'm going to kill him when I get back up there." Buffy said. Though she really shouldn't really be surprised he didn't exactly step in when her brother tried to beat her.

Hades just smirked. "5 years 7 months and 17 days. What do you think happens to parents who forsake their children?"

Giles wishes he still had his glasses he'd be cleaning them right now Hades kept him here and sent the other slayers ahead for a reason. Giles knew they would find a way here and Hades used the last of his magic to teleport the watcher to them. "I think we're getting off focus here."

Carter nodded in agreement. "What can you tell me about Faust?"

Hades started. "Felix Faust was a professor and a sorcerer. He was a sub par magician no match for me until the seed showed up. Now he has the Seed likely locked up in my palace somewhere."

"Faust himself" Batman asked.

"That one is no mystery. You'll find him in my library he has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge." Hades answered.

Buffy was confused. "So why don't we just have Clark free the seed and go home."

Hades shakes his head. "I doubt it will be that easy. The seed is protected by very powerful magic. I can break through but as soon as I start trying Faust will sense it; we need his attention completely drawn somewhere else."

"For how long?" Clark asked.

"20 minutes" Hades answered. "And considering he beat me in 3 I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I can last 20 minutes." Clark answered.

"But not against magic. I'm going with you." Bruce added.

Diana added her piece. "I'm going to assist Kal and the bat demon."

Buffy just did her best not to laugh.

Hades just looked at them. "He has armor stolen from me it was a gift from Hephaestus quite powerful in magic."

Clark turned to Carter. "I'm borrowing your mace."

* * *

><p>Carter gives his mace to Clark and they follow Hades instructions to his palace. Clark Diana, and Bruce went their own way and Buffy started talking to Tara. "So have you seen my sister since all this?"<p>

Tara shakes her head no. "If Dawn was here I'd know it."

Buffy just nodded. She doesn't be relieved or frightened by that. They get to the seed and Buffy sees it she can't believe one shiny red ball caused so much damage.

* * *

><p>Felix Faust was going through all the books in Hades' library. All the power all the spells. He hears someone enter and turns around and sees Clark. "You were not meant for this knowledge."<p>

Clark looks over the man he kind of looks like Robocop 2. He's in a suit of silver armor with what looks like a TV screen for a head. "I have the knowledge of 28 galaxies in my head so I kind of have my fill anyway."

Clark moves at superspeed and clubs him into the air with Carter's mace. Clark realizes this is bad as he forgot something very important. He's been running on his reserves since he got here. Stupid mystical energy with no yellow sun.

Faust's hands glowed purple. "Impudent child" A purple beam shot out straight at Clark he tried to superspeed to get away but not fast enough he puts his arms up for protection. As there is nothing there left but smoke where Clark was standing.

The smoke cleared and Clark stood unaffected grabbing his wrist which had a gift on it. "Thanks cuz"

Clark used superspeed and ran to hit the armor with the mace but this time Faust got a hand up and hit him in the face sending him flying.

Before Faust had time to gloat he was hit in the back with multiple projectiles shaped like bats. "Oh what is this?" The projectiles exploded but left no mark on the armor.

Batman just stood there Kent played this wrong. Whatever happened during the battle in LA its messing with his judgment it's not about beating Faust. It's about buying time for the others. Faust attacked and Batman rolled out of the way before firing a grapple off and hiding in the shadows.

Faust studied the shadows looking for the bat while a gold lasso wrapped around his leg. Faust caught a glimpse of it just before he was knocked off his feet. Diana used the lasso for a rag doll effect smacking around Faust left and right making sure he landed on his head each time. Faust was able to hit her with a mystical energy blast but Diana used the momentum of the blast to do a backflip to stay on her feet. Faust fires more blasts at her but Diana deflects each blast with her bracelets.

Clark blurred out and tackled Faust to the floor delivering a couple punches to the face before getting knocked aside again. Diana charged him and soon enough she was knocked aside. Faust felt a presence was disturbing the seed of wonder. Faust realized this whole group was a decoy to keep his eyes focused away from the prize. Faust went to run out the door when Batman swung down and hit him in the face with Carter's mace like a wrecking ball.

Faust fell back and Bruce kept swinging whatever this is made of it has a strong impact against him as the armor starts cracking. Bruce will have to take a shard after the battle is done and have it analyzed. Eventually Faust catches Bruce's arm mid swing and the mace gets knocked out his hand. Faust puts on some pressure and Bruce winces and is knocked hard into a shelf that falls down on him knocking him unconscious.

"So much damage done by a mortal now if you only you could hit a little harder." Faust teases as someone taps him on the shoulder.

Faust turns around and Clark hits him with the mace with everything he has left sending him flying through the walls to the outside. "I hit harder then he does."

Clark and Diana fly to the outside after him. Faust is on his feet already. He hits them both with mystical bolts before they can defend themselves. He runs past them for the mansion. He's back in the mansion when Clark flies full speed and chop blocks him. Clark moves in circles and Faust finds himself tied up with a golden lasso as Clark tackles him to the floor holding his legs down.

Faust is struggling to break free but Clark won't let go. It doesn't matter to Faust he'll be free soon enough. However Diana is now at the top of his head with Carter's mace and he quickly realizes he won't be free in enough time.

Diana lifts the mace over her head and brings it down on Faust's head as everything is enveloped in white light. The light clears and the armor is on one side and a ghost of Faust in blue cloak and robe is on the other.

* * *

><p>Faust is growling. "You think this is over because you separated me from the armor."<p>

"No it is over because we have the Seed Faust. And you will be mine to torture for eternity."

Fear and dread were among the top things in Felix Faust's mind as he turned around and faced Hades with the rest looking at the god holding the seed in his hand. Hades stuck his hand up and Faust was sucked into the ground.

Buffy just looked at it. "That's it. That was kind of anti climactic."

Clark just looked at her as a newly recovered Batman walked. Clark was battered and bruised sure it wasn't Doomsday bad but it still hurt. "Then next time I'll babysit Hades and you can fight."

Hades took out his sword and sliced the palm of his hand before throwing it to Diana.

Diana caught it and caught on as Hades bled. "The sword of a god."

Hades smiled. "One of the few things capable of killing a god. Use it well my daughter."

Diana just looked at him. "You're wrong Hades my mother made me out of clay and breathed life into me."

Hades just smirked. "Hypollyta and I made your statue many years ago. It wasn't until much later on she gave you life."

Hades turned to the others. "As gratitude for restoring the balance I will grant you one resurrection." Hades gives Buffy the seed. "However my powers are diminished due to lack of worship I can resurrect one at the cost that the other can never be resurrected again."

Buffy catches on. Whoever doesn't get resurrected is here for good. How does he expect her to make a decision like that? How does he expect anyone to make a decision like that?

Giles spoke up. "Buffy give the seed to Tara."

Buffy hesitated she can't how is she supposed to do this. "No"

"Buffy for once in your life listen to your watcher." Giles ordered as Buffy put the seed down. "I have made some mistakes, but by all expenses I have lived a full wonderful life. I changed the world and I saved the world and I was blessed by having a wonderful son and many daughters. I even got to walk my favorite down the isle. I want you to restore Tara her life was just starting she barely had a chance to live it and with this she'll be free of Hades for good."

Buffy just turned to Hades. "Is this true?"

The god nods.

Buffy just hugged Giles tears running down her eyes. "I love you dad."

Giles just held her tight one last time. "And I love you always and forever. And go easy on Clark when thy tell you."

Buffy picked up the Seed and gave it to Tara. A pulsing light courses through as Buffy, Tara, Clark, Carter, Bruce, and Diana all disappear.

Giles just turned to Hades. "So what now?"

Hades just smirked. "With the underworld back in order you go where you belong."

A white portal opened and she came out. Giles had a tear in his eye it's been too long. "Jenny"

Jenny Calendar emerged from the portal and hugged him. "I missed you Rupert."

Giles just smiled "And I missed you."

Jenny just took him by the arm to the portal. "Rupert it's time to go. It's their fight now."

Giles just nodded. "It's a shame really I would have liked to have seen how it ended."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

This chapter was originally going to be an arc with a much longer fight against Faust but I realized it just wasn't necessary and so thin it could be done in a single chapter

Thanks for all the reviews.

There will be no chapter next week because I'm going on vacation.

Up next: The Last Stand begins


	43. The Last Stand Part 1

A bright flash of white light surrounded the Batcave as Buffy, Clark, Bruce, Diana, Carter and Tara are returned to the realm of the living. Buffy looks around and sees where Hades dropped them off at the Batcave.

"So we're at Bats place any idea what we do now?"

Clark shrugged. "Turn on the news see how bad things have gotten."

Bruce looked at him and just turned on the TV in the computer but sure enough there was a story.

"Reporting miles away from ground zero in Scotland. An old castle was hit by a malfunctioning nuclear warhead. The damage is catastrophic but it is unknown if anyone was in it at the time."

Clark is looking at the shards of the missile recovered. "That thing has glyphs on it accidental my foot." Though it doesn't explain Why Kara wouldn't stop it.

Diana puts her hand on Buffy's shoulder for support. "I'm sorry that you have lost so many of your sisters."

Buffy just moved Diana's hand away from her. "Grief will come but right now I want to know what Glory's up to."

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned in shock to see General Sam Lane.

* * *

><p>Guards came into the room and took Tess from her chains and although she fought them the numbers were too much and they dragged her to the lab. Three guards held down Tess whom was staring at Lex who had black glove on his hand rubbing something in them.<p>

Tess just spat right in his face. "LX-83"

Lex just nodded. "The neurotoxin I made with the help of Summerhault. After exposure the subject has a complete brain reset after 30 seconds. Don't worry sis in another minute Tess Mercer will no longer exist."

Tess let's Lex run his mouth because she feels an energy engulf her she feels strong, she feels like herself, she's a slayer again.

"Welcome home Lena Lu…" Lex was cut off by Tess jumping up and kicking him in the chest knocking him back to the floor hard. She wastes no time in elbowing and kicking the grunts holding her and freeing herself. She takes one of the guard tanq guns and puts to sleep every guard in the room.

She walks over to Lex who tries to get his hands on her face but Tess easily catches her brother's arms in her hands. She almost effortlessly pushes Lex's arms back and puts some pressure on causing Lex's hands to release the fists they made. Tess rubs Lex's gloved hands over his face hitting him with the neurotoxin he meant to use on her. "Don't worry in 30 seconds Lex Luthor won't exist." She follows up with a kick to the balls as everything that was Lex Luthor faded away.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Clark were staring at a simulation of what the pillars would do once they were at full power which according to General Lane is about 2 hours away.<p>

Bruce turns off the simulation not wanting to watch it again. "Almost brilliant in it's own twisted way."

Clark didn't take his eyes off it. "Yeah a real piece of beauty…so how do we wreck it?"

Batman pointed at a Pillar in the center. "If we can find that pillar and destroy it the rest will just harmlessly float into space and we can clean them up after dealing with the goddess."

Carter just looks at the General. "Assuming all this is real."

Buffy just looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't it be real?"

Carter just pointed at him. "He's the man who sold us out before who's to say he's not doing an encore."

"I was doing what I thought was best for the world then. Just like I am doing now. If you don't believe me just check the news the story should have broken by now."

Bruce turns it on and they see a whole new scene. Metropolis though it looks like a war zone.

"This is Toby Raines live from Metropolis. The whole city is under attack from the creature we have all seen on TV mere hours ago. The Alien Glorificus has sent warriors demons and monsters all over the city running rampant the police are overrun and any military assistance is far off. If the people who've fought the monster in LA are out there please the world needs you now. This is Toby Raines saying good luck and god bless."

Buffy just watched the scene. "OK we have to get to Metropolis."

Bruce went to walk for the Batwing only to find it missing. Bruce turns to Lane. "Before we go how did you know about me?"

The general looked at him. "The next time you become a vigilante Mr. Wayne I recommend not using prototypes of R&D used for the army. I recognized the tumbler but I believe its called the Batmobile now. Good luck all of you."

* * *

><p>Tess ran out of the room and saw Satsu had already set herself free and was fighting for all she was worth. She ran and joined the fray. "Zatanna magic is back online."<p>

The magician nodded and said. "Su esaeler"

With Zatanna's words all the chains broke and Oliver, Spike, Xander, and Dinah were set free. A line of guards came through the door but they were quickly knocked back by the canary cry. Spike went to work on the torturer and knocked him sensless while every guard in the room was beaten senseless. Tess and Satsu locked and reinforced all the doors as everyone got their gear back on.

"That's not going to keep them out forever and I'm guessing once they come in they're going to use live rounds." Tess said that was usually Lex's back up.

Oliver turned to Zatanna. "Can't you get us out of here?"

Zatanna shakes her head. "Too many"

A door is kicked in as a jet shaped like a bat flies up to the window and gattling guns and missiles come out of it with Lois and Andrea riding on top of it.

"Everyone on Lex's security team turn around, go back to your business, and leave the hostages alone or we'll turn this building into a small smoking crater." A female voice none of them recognize said.

Spike just smiled as Satsu ran and jumped at the wing and Andrea pulled her onto the wing slayers always were crazy. Spike just turned to Tess. "Lead the girls out I have some unfinished business with your brother."

Tess just smirked as she grabbed Spike by his duster and threw him at Andrea and she jumped on afterwards. "I took care of Lex. He's not dead but right now he's probably trying to relearn his ABCs."

Xander was the last one up and Lois pulled him up and into a hug. "Don't you ever pull a heroic sacrifice on me again Alexander Lavelle Harris you scared me half to death."

Oliver and Spike wince guys know that when a girl uses your full name nothing good will come of it and Xander is in trouble.

Satsu looks at the scene she needs a girlfriend. She turns to the left and sees a creature made out of pure fire from the looks of it and is as tall as a building. "What the hell is that thing?"

Lois just hits her headpiece. "Oracle get us out of here."

With that the jet starts moving away from Luthor's lab.

* * *

><p>Glory landed on top of the Daily Planet with Doomsday at her side guarding the key Pillar. They see a brunette woman enter from the roof door.<p>

Glory just looks her over business suit big glasses must be an intern desperate for a story.

"Can I ask you something?" The intern asked.

Glory shrugged she could kill time. "Sure but take another step towards my toy and bony here will crush all your bones understand."

The intern simply nodded. "You don't actually expect to win do you?"

Glory was taken back by how sure she sounded. "I'm going home and most of you dirtbags are going to drown. Who's going to stop me?"

"Justice" The intern answered. "You know the super heroes and after that little attack in Sunnydale they all want your head."

Glory smiled at the young girl's delusion. "I've met them. We have the aliens whom I'm guessing are either dead or ran for the hills when baldie nuked them. The heroes well all that would be left would be the red and gold guy, and the slayers well even if any of them survived the only ones that would still have power would be blondie and whory so no I'm not concerned there isn't a person on this planet that can take me." She hits the intern with a backhand and she goes sailing off the Planet roof. "Maybe in the next life you won't have such a big mouth."

Glory turned back to the city until Doomsday let out a roar to the right of her. Glory turns around and sees the intern floating in mid air above the planet arm across her chest.

The intern stared art Glory with seething hatred. "To quote a departed friend of mine." She took off a brunette wig revealing she had long blond hair. After that came the glasses revealing cerulean blue eyes after that the intern ripped her shirt revealing a red and yellow S as she moved in a blur revealing the intern to be Kara in her Supergirl costume. "I'd like to test that theory."

Kara slammed into Glory full force and each floor of the Daily Planet gave way and they landed down in the basement. Doomsday stayed where it was as it was it's sole mission to protect the control pillar.

* * *

><p>Buffy's group landed in the city. Clark carried Tara Carter carried Buffy and Diana carried Bruce who had his own jetpack but took too long. As soon as they landed a swarm of 50 girls Glory conjured from water swarmed them. Clark X-rayed them and saw no bones no blood no organs just water.<p>

"They're not alive they're mindless drones controlled by Glory." Clark announced.

They all stood ready until the girls were doused in fire and blue energy which Clark recognizes as a Sonic cannon and a couple were her with crossbow bolts in the back exploding.

Chloe came down holding Victor in her arms as slayers emerged from hiding. A flash of light occurred and there was a lot more people led by Courtney holding the Star spangled kid's staff. Followed by another flash with a big group led by Dr. Fate more and more and more kept coming eventually the batwing came out of the sky. And Buffy smiled in relief seeing Oliver in his Green Arrow gear. Clark is taken back in awe they didn't lose a single person.

"But how we saw the news a nuclear warhead." Clark stated. "Not that I'm unhappy but you should all be dead."

Faith just nodded in something familiar to Oliver's getup but all black with a mask. "HQ went up in smoke but none of us were in it when the missile got there."

"How?" Buffy asked.

Chloe covered this one. "Clark do you remember when I said I was working on something?"

Clark just nodded.

"Well I was working on a new HQ for us in Metropolis codenamed Watchtower. It took some time but I was able to set up the base with a teleportation system. Thankfully eidetic memory and superspeed make for fast learning."

"However the teleportation system broke after the last person came through." Vi added.

Chloe shrugged it's a work in progress. "There's still a few kinks to work out but we teleported them all here an hour before the bomb even showed up."

Buffy looked at the slayers it wasn't just Faith in the black getup. "What's with their clothes?"

"I packed watchtower with them in case we ever had to go public also we had to buy in bulk to get it past Bruce's stockholders." Chloe explained.

Buffy just nodded. "Define bulk"

"50,000" Chloe replied.

Buffy felt her jaw hit the floor. "Well...at least we'll have spares."

Buffy ran right into the arms of Oliver just relieved to hold him in her arms. Faith just looked the lovebirds. "B"

Buffy turned to her and Faith threw her a bag. Buffy looked inside and saw her Artemis gear. Faith also pulled out the Scythe. "Do you want this?"

Buffy shakes her head. "You keep it."

Buffy turns around and sees another swarm of of the leather girls. "Another swarm"

Faith shakes her head. "Same swarm they regenerate."

Clark and Chloe knock down the line with heat vision and turn them into steam that should stop them for a while.

Clark turns to Buffy scoping out the city. "We have to get to the Planet that's where the key pillar is."

Buffy shakes her head. "No, we have to get to the Pillar. Tara"

Tara gives Buffy the seed who gives it to Clark. "Get this somewhere safe if it gets destroyed again this will be over before it even starts."

Clark just nods. "I know just the place." He takes off heading north.

Faith just turns to Buffy. "B the way to the planet is cut off by thousands of those girls demons calling themselves the scourge, and as far as we can tell 4 titans."

"Great Hera" Diana exclaimed thinking they're the actual Titans.

"I know." Buffy cut them off. Right now more than anything she'd like to just say screw it steal a helicopter and go raise Elizabeth with Oliver. "But if we don't get to those pillars in two hours earth will flood leaving billions to die. I've asked so much from all of you. Now I have to ask for what you have left. Every last tear of sweat every last drop of blood if you can't do that if you're going to half ass it and risk the lives of billions walk away right now because we can't afford you here."

No one says a word and Buffy just gives a quiet smile. "OK, Tess, Angel, Spike, and J'onn…" The four step forward. "You two aren't going to do much good with the sun coming up in twenty minutes. I want you four in the lab you were just at. Find out who knows what and wipe their memories of anything that can lead back to us."

Tess nods. "Lex probably has this whole city wired we'll try to patch in and give you eyes and ears while we're at it." The four start moving for the lab.

"Oliver Victor take a bunch of the girls and get to the skies you're our sharpshooters. Chloe can you use you powers to get the pillar from the Planet?"

Chloe just shrugs. "One way to find out."

Buffy nods in understanding hopefully strength in numbers can take him down. "Alright Diana, the girl in the jet, and Virgil in the sky seeing what you can do about the titans."

Nightwing just cut in. "Her name is…"

"Not now." Batman interrupted.

Buffy nods. "The rest we're fighting save who you can and try to get to the Planet."

Oliver turns to Diana. "Think you can give us a lift?"

Diana just nodded an pointed to a truck. "No Problem just load everyone into that carriage."

Everyone goes their own way except for Tara and one other person. Tara smiles. "I was wondering how long you would wait to talk to me."

Willow looked at her not sure what to say she must have had this dream a million different times. "I swear to god if you're a clone, ghost, vampire, robot, the first, or anything else so help me I will immolate your nice fake ass."

Tara was just nervous at the thought of it but Willow has habit of seeing things like this. "I-I-I it's really me Willow I swear."

Willow just looked at her. "Prove it."

Tara just smiled even through her insanity she heard this and was always touched. "When Glory attacked me and you guys took me to the hospital. When the doctor asked you what I was to you. You looked him right in the eyes and told him I was your everything. It was the most beautiful I ever heard."

Willow was wiping away tears from her eyes. "Tara" She ran into and collided into her. "The things I did after you died I got so lost and I…"

Tara just kissed her on her forehead and held her tight. "I know…but you found your way back and I will always find you."

Some of Glory's girls give a warrior cry nothing like an apocalypse to kill a good moment. The two witches take aim and blast them with fireballs.

* * *

><p>Clark landed and walked into the fortress he sees someone getting dressed into costume. He sees red boots and bits of blue on the person's leg along with a red duster with his symbol on it. The person turns around and Clark freezes in his tracks. The brunette hair her smile its her she's alive again.<p>

Clark just smiles and walks towards her so he doesn't crush her. "Dawn"

Dawn sees him and her reaction is different as Clark comes over to her. Lightning courses through her hand and she punches him in the face.

Clark fell to his knees holding his nose. "You punched me in the face."

Dawn pointed at him. "You left me in the North Pole."

"You punched me in the face." Clark repeated.

"You left me up here butt naked in the snow without any clothes believe me Clark I have the right of way here." Dawn countered.

Clark got to his feet. "I didn't know you'd come back when magic was restored."

Dawn just smiled as she rushed right into Clark. Clark actually grunted under it. She hit harder then Clark remembered but Clark doesn't care he gets to hold her in his arms again he thought he never would. They quickly kiss missing her taste her touch Clark is so overwhelmed he almost forgot the two reasons he came here. "Dawn as much as I'm enjoying this I have some things to do."

Dawn hopped off him and Clark manipulated the crystals of the fortress. Clark pulled out one long crystal stick and threw at Dawn whom easily caught it.

"Think you can use that for a staff?"

Dawn just nods "Absolutely" The whole fortress starts to shake as the middle cracks open revealing a chamber under the fortress. Clark puts the seed in and it is buried under earth and is now protected by the same barriers that keep the fortress from being detected. She turns to Clark and sees a red bulls eye on his head she hits him with a green energy blast to knock him down as the bullet slides past him.

Clark looks to see where the bullet impacted he sees a blue bullet lodged into a crystal three guesses what its made of. Dawn grabs Clark and hides behind a crystal as the bullets flood the fortress.

Dawn is having flashbacks to them getting stuck in the middle of a bad deal. "For the love of god it's like Jamaica over again."

Clark thinks back to the beach and smiles. "You and I remember Jamaica very differently."

* * *

><p>Glory gets up from the Daily Planet basement and takes a swing at Kara but the kryptonian ducked and punched her in the face knocking the hell goddess back to the bathroom bouncing off the mirror in the men's room. Glory gets to her feet and sees the shiner Kara left on her right eye in the mirror and just shouts. "Enough!"<p>

Kara stops feet from her wondering if she's up to something.

Gory just looks at her. "I am a god you Martian bimbo you can't…"

Kara grabbed her by the legs and started slamming her into the ground like she was beating a rug and shouting in between each beating about people she lost in Sunnydale. "This for Renee, This is for Satouri, This is for Amara, and this is for Giles." On the last slam Glory dented the floor so hard she almost went into the sewer. Kara picks up Glory by her red dress and slams her head first through a urinal to the floor. "And that's for calling me a Martian."

Glory is beyond ticked off as something that better be water flows down her head. Glory's eyes turn white. And she kicks Kara in the stomach when she gets close to her and Kara goes clear through three buildings. "Let's see how invulnerable you really are."

* * *

><p>Clark grabs a crystal from the wall then throws it with pinpoint accuracy into the console. He turns to Dawn as he hears a familiar voice with superhearing. "OK you have to get to Metropolis."<p>

Dawn looked at him he has to be kidding. "Clark this guy has kryptonite bullets. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Yes you are." Clark replies. "Buffy and the others need every big gun they have in Metropolis. Dawn go be the hero we both know you are I'm not going anywhere." Clark takes the engagement ring off from around his neck and slides it back on Dawn's finger. "I am still going to marry you."

Dawn smiles and pulls Clark into an earth shattering kiss as their lips collide until she comes up for air. "See you in Metropolis. Descede"

Dawn disappeared teleporting to Metropolis. Clark just smiled feeling like the luckiest man on the planet right now. He runs into the middle of the fortress and when the bullets are fired he rolls out of the way at superspeed and fires three carefully aimed blasts of heat vision straight into the sky. A loud yell is heard as someone free falls into the fortress in a loud crash when he hits the floor. Clark winces when the rider's beloved motorcycle falls on his head in an explosion. The rider emerges form the fire without a scratch. He looks at Clark like the Kryptonian had just killed his wife.

Clark just stared at the familiar guest. "What are you doing here Lobo?"

Lobo growled at him. "Baldie put a very generous bounty on your head and I intend to collect."

Clark just looked at him. "Don't take it we can offer more to fight for our side."

Lobo pulled out two broken melted things that used to be his guns. "After what you just did to my stuff not a chance. Besides the main man is curious how the last kryptonian will fare against the last Czarnian."

Clark just stared at him he doesn't have time for this. "OK then, make your move."

Clark and Lobo rush each other and both catch each other with a fist knocking each other back. Clark gets to his feet first.

Lobo just gets to his feet and smiles. "Oh yeah this ought to be good."

The kryptonian and the Czarnian rush each other knowing only one of them is leaving the Fortress today.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

With this the last arc begins.

To those who don't like the cop out I used that the same show used. I tried But Lex knew Clark for years you don't exactly forget something as trivial as glasses after 10 years or even 7 years in this story.

Thanks for the reviews and everyone who reads it.

Up Next: Magigirl joins the fight in Metropolis.


	44. The Last Stand Part 2

Lois was leading Tess' girls down the streets of Metropolis as she knew them better than any of them did. Lois kept going for the Daily Planet until she saw 9 demons blocking her path all in soldier's costumes.

Lois clenched her axe. "Step aside if Glory does what she means to do the world is over."

One of the demons smiled and replied. "No your world is over. The flood will wash away the stink of humanity. You can not stop it for everyone that falls 10 more shall ri…"

The rest was cut off by Lois cutting his head off with her axe. She buries her axe in another demon's stomach and jabs the end into another one's throat. She leaves the axe where it is and switches to a knife. She grabs a demon's arm when it tries to punch her and stabs three times letting him fall. She steps back to avoid getting punched and rushes forward cutting the demon's throat. Not stopping she runs past the remaining demons cutting their throats leaving the other slayers in shock.

"Now go find me 90 more." Lois quipped as she turned to the slayers. "Move it we're on the clock."

"Yes Ma'am" The slayers reply following her.

* * *

><p>Chloe flew to the Daily Planet and held her arms out ready to summon the pillar to her. What she was not expecting was to find a certain creature waiting for her with bone protrusions and red eyes. "Oh Sh…" She was tackled by Doomsday as the two artificial kryptonians attacked each other. Chloe firmly kicked Doomsday with both feet in the chest slamming him into the wall of a building before pulling it back to her with her telekinesis and punching him in the face bouncing him off a building. This allowed the creature to respond by punching her right back bouncing her off another building. Chloe floats above it and hits him with a double axe hand spiking Doomsday below and blasting it with heat vision. Doomsday crashes down making a crater and Chloe crashes down feet first on top of it making the crater even bigger.<p>

* * *

><p>Clark ducks under a punch thrown by Lobo and tackles him to the floor. Clark's hand moved at Superspeed as he repeatedly pummeled Lobo in the face he doesn't have time for this. Clark looks down at a beeping sound and sees a grenade in Lobo's hand go off. Clark is blasted across the Fortress off of Lobo whom is blasted the other way.<p>

Lobo gets up already healing from the attack. Clark gets up and sees other then the fact his black t shirt is in pieces no real harm was done. Clark looked over to the crystal and saw it still wasn't done yet. Jor El better hurry up they're on borrowed time. He rips off what's left of his shirt not feeling the cold to begin with and waits for Lobo to make the next move.

Lobo pulls out a knife and knowing Clark's luck it can easily hurt him. Lobo swings low at his legs but Clark jumps over the attack. Lobo swung high but Clark ducks and counters with a kick right to the biker's stomach. He proceeds to kick the knife out of his hand and too the floor. He then hits Lobo with a very powerful right hand and knocks Lobo back cracking a crystal at this rate Clark is more worried about the fortress then himself.

Clark just looks at Lobo. "Are you done yet?"

Lobo just growls at him getting to his feet. "We haven't even started yet little man."

* * *

><p>Dawn appears in Metropolis in her traditional green mark she sees how badly the city is taken a beating. Dawn takes a moment as Glory's girls come at her at least 20.<p>

Dawn just looked at them as electricity coursed through her staff and her eyes turned green. "Enforcers!"

Dawn stood ready until an arrow shot down in the middle of their line and exploded knocking them all away.

Dawn smiled seeing Buffy approach her in costume and the two sisters share a hug tears of joy running down Buffy's face. Dawn hears Buffy tear up a little. "Are you crying?"

Buffy just smirked under the hood. "How many sisters do you think I have dummy?"

Dawn just smiled. "And here I was thinking it was the hormones messing with you already."

Buffy just felt Dawn's new suit and lets the baby comment go for now more important issues. "What is this thing made of I'm thinking of selling it after the fight?" Buffy was feeling Dawn's Duster it felt like it was made of millions of tiny little crystals.

Dawn shrugged. "I had to make it in the fortress when you guys didn't leave me any clothes thankfully the damn computer was sympathetic."

Buffy just shrugged in her defense no one expected Dawn to come back. "Well we didn't know."

The Summers argument was cut off as the Enforcers got back up. Buffy and Dawn just stood back to back.

"So any advice?" Buffy asked.

Dawn just nodded. "Tazer bolts if you got them."

Buffy nods and takes out her crossbows and Dawn stands with her staff with electricity coursing through it. The Summers sisters stand back to back as the enforcers' reform.

Dawn just holds up Buffy from attacking. "Wait till they completely reform."

The puddles of warriors reform into leather bound women. Dawn knows how to stop them. "Now!"

* * *

><p>In the rubble a blond reporter is trying to do her job and get a full view of the carnage. She is hiding out taking pictures with her cell phone when one of the enforcers pulls her out by her leg. She struggles to break free but it's no use. Two hands grab the enforcer and just keep shaking her until she evaporates from the friction. The evaporating body reveals its Bart that saved her.<p>

Bart was gasping for breath this doesn't end. "You shouldn't be here beautiful."

"Says you the world needs first hand experiences from ground zero."

Bart just looks at her. "Yeah genius it's not going to help if you're dead."

The reporter just pointed at him. "Tough talk from someone who's fighting with sunglasses and a sweatshirt."

Bart just sighs it's like arguing with Chloe. "OK just one thing first."

The reporter looks around and suddenly sees herself in Smallville on the Kent Farm. "Oh you little mother fu…you haven't heard the last of Iris West so help me."

Bart blurs back to Metropolis and sees AC fighting for his life against a wave of demons. Bart runs up and hammers them in a combination of punches no one can see.

AC is calming down as he gasps for breath his life flashed before his eyes. "Thanks for the save…Barry."

Bart rolls his eyes he's never saying anything to hot slayers again. "Does everyone know my real name now?"

Oliver cues in over the radio. "You tell one slayer you tell them all."

* * *

><p>Jimmy Olsen is out on the town taking pictures as well. He wonders who all the girls are in black hoods that are actually standing up to these people and giving them a run for their money. He also sees one of the girls in black hoods get knocked down by one of Glory's girls revealing short red hair. Jimmy jumped on the Enforcer's back but was quickly knocked off.<p>

Vi got up from the attack and had her knife ready. She stabbed the enforcer in the back and slit her throat causing nothing but water to pour out until her wounds healed. She watched as the wounds healed and the enforcer just looked at her and approached her again. She really didn't think this through. Courtney saw the scene and ran in. She jumped down and kicked the enforcer in the face. She took the cosmic staff and used it teleport the enforcer in the sky about 100 feet up. The enforcer hits the floor hard and shatters on impact into a puddle while Courtney floats down on her feet.

Jimmy looked over Courtney he's never felt more patriotic then he does right now. "Who are you Ms. America?"

Courtney just stared at him before taking his legs out with her staff knocking him to the floor. "Stargirl"

She turns to Vi who gets her hood back up. "No matter how many of these things we knock down it's not going to mean anything if we can't knock out that Pillar."

Vi just nods. "I know that but if you think you can knock out 4 big monsters and whatever is taking Chloe on be my guest."

* * *

><p>Glory was looking through Metropolis for Kara. How did she get so powerful? Is she one of her brothers on this planet had to do a gender bender to get her? She looks around but she doesn't see a car start floating up until Kara spikes it on top of her knocking her through the street and into the sewer.<p>

Glory breaks through the street and comes up easy enough. She breathes and nearly gags. "Ah sweetie you stink!"

Kara just rolls her eyes. "Smell yourself genius it's not me."

Glory smells herself and is appalled it is her. "I'm going to rip your spine out and strangle Buffy with it. And then…"

Glory was cut off as Kara buried both her feet and Glory went flying through some buildings. Glory stopped herself and waited for Kara to come at her and when she did she hurled lightning at her not something that's a challenge to an all out goddess. Kara used her speed for all it was worth to dodge each bolt and catch Glory with an uppercut As Glory went through the roof of the building.

* * *

><p>Lobo hit the Fortress hard in a slam. Clark runs up and tries to punch his face but stops inches short because Lobo moved out of the way and he would have just punched the floor. Lobo took the opportunity to punch Clark in the face. When Clark went to retaliate with a kick to the face Lobo caught his leg and drove his elbow up on the joint under Clark's knees. Clark retaliated by using Lobo's leg grab against him. While Lobo held his left leg he jumped in the air and kicked the Czarnian in the back of his head with his right causing Lobo to flip forward and fall flat on his back.<p>

Lobo started getting up holding his head as his regeneration kicked in. "That lousy mother." He sees Clark approaching him and throws three little squares at him that surround Clark in a triangle.

Clark walks towards him until Lobo throws his toys as blue lightning rises up and hits Clark who shouts in pain.

"A little loan to get the job done it's called the agony Matrix looks pretty painful. Though to be fair every pain receptor you have has been overwhelmed you little welp."

Clark fell to his knees in a defiant look it's not over yet. He won't let it be.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dawn stood back to back and started attacking. Buffy shooting for all she was worth Dawn using her staff. The electrical attacks hit the enforcers whom twitch before breaking into water and not showing any signs of pulling back together.<p>

Buffy watches the creatures fade away like they never existed. "Dawn, how did you know that would hurt them."

"They're listed in the Daegon texts...right next to me." Dawn answered.

Buffy just tapped her com set and gave her sister one. "All units use electricity against Glory's girls."

"Can't we just send Static after them and go home." Rona asked over the headset.

Buffy looks to the distance and sees a bright light fighting the water titan. "He's a little busy right now."

Dawn sees another group coming at them. "Hey Buffy am I interrupting something?"

Buffy turns around sees another group of the enforcers coming her way. Buffy switches to her compound bow and uses it as a weapon not wanting to use up her tazer bolts early. Dawn uses her staff as her main weapon and fights them off and knocking them to the ground. Buffy straps her compound bow back and uses just a tazer bolt as a stake. She easily fights through the line attacking her with a roundhouse kick to the head of the first one and stabbing them where their hearts would be with her tazer bolt. Dawn is using the staff as more of a spear poking and tazing them with lightning. Both girls look up and see a new problem as Oliver is right above them and he and 3 slayers are being overrun. Buffy turns to Dawn and the key mutters a bit of Latin as her eyes glow green and she is filled with energy. She holds out her staff and Buffy is carried by the winds.

Buffy lands on the roof taking a couple seconds to realize just how powerful her little sister has become. Artemis fights side by side with Green Arrow. Shooting Glory's enforcers and using the bow as a melee weapon against demons before throwing them off the roof. The slayers look down and see three people in trouble. Buffy orders the girls around the truck Diana used to get Oliver's group up here. They all worked together and pushed the truck off the roof.

The truck came falling down crushing two demons who were about to get the jump on Xander. The former carpenter is fighting side by side with the other normal person here Gunn along with Conner. Conner sees two demons coming at him and aims his stake launcher right at their hearts. They might not be vampires but they get the job done. Xander sees someone in trouble and takes a shot with a crossbow.

The crossbow bolt lands square in the neck of a demon as Willow forces it away with a barrier attached at the end of her hand. Tara throws a fireball incinerating a demon and sees at least a dozen enforcers behind Willow. Willow turns around and sees at least 20 coming for Tara. Both witches' eyes turn black as they grab each others hands and surround the street in lightning frying the Enforcers to nothing. They catch their breath and a red and gold blur goes by.

Bart makes a run for the Daily Planet thinking they'll never get a better chance then right now. Or at least that's what he thought until he got smacked into the air by a giant brown tail made of sand. Bart was set to face smacking concrete but feels something grab his leg. He looks up woozy and sees Diana. The Amazon flips him over and puts his arm over her shoulder and she leaves him with the rest of the wounded. She then flies through a building and lassos the sand snake titan by the head trying to pull him down.

* * *

><p>Dawn flies for the Planet to get the Pillar having read Buffy's OD knowing what she has to do and taking a com link. She gets close enough to the building but she is stopped in her tacks by a lizard creature as big as the building and made of fire. The fire Titan just let out a growl. The Titan looked down and exhaled fire causing Dawn to quickly react and wrap her self in a mystical barrier.<p>

"This is going to be fun." Dawn quips touching her headset. "This is Magigirl I could use a little help down here."

"This is Oracle I'm in route." Before Dawn can respond she sees the Batwing up high as it fires a missile at the creature right at its chest.

Dawn sighs knowing that won't have any effect the whole thing is made of fire. To her surprise however when the missile impacted the creature started freezing over. "What the hell was in that missile?"

"Batman had to freeze a lake once." Oracle's simple response before the titan broke free of its prison. Dawn looks over at the creature and just wonders where the hell Batman is during all this?

* * *

><p>Batman is currently fighting enforcers with electric knuckledusters while Faith and Illyria cut off a pack of demons in a tight corner.<p>

Faith runs the scythe through the last demon. "Well this is my workout for the year how are you feeling Blue."

Illyria just stands there holding a spine. "They were ineffective warriors I am not im…" The rest was cut off when a giant leg made of ice came down crushing the old one.

Faith and Batman look up at the ice titan. How was something so big so quiet. Batman gets a batarang ready and Faith pulls out one of Fred's flare stakes from the dark heart adventure. The ice titan forms a weapon of it's own in its own left hand a club made of ice. Batman threw a batarang and the titan knocked it aside with his club and took out a chunk of a building causing it to cave in a bit.

Faith saw the debris would fall on them and pushed Bruce out of the way. Bruce landed with a thud as everything fell on the brunette slayer. Bruce ran over and tried to move the debris. The Titan let out a primordial roar and Bruce just stared at it. If the titan wants to go Bruce has no problem showing while Batman doesn't have powers he is more then just a man in the eyes of his enemies.

* * *

><p>Martha Kent was on her way to Metropolis she's watching the news nervous mainly because they can't find Clark. She looks over to her partner in crime Winifred Burkle whom has two lead briefcases one in each hand. Martha looks at her she looks peaceful…maybe a little too peaceful she hasn't moved in a while. Martha just shakes her and Fred's instantly alert.<p>

"What is it? Are we in Metropolis?" Fred asked.

Martha shakes her head no. "We still have time."

Fred just nods her head. "Good, then can I go back to sleep this was the first I was getting in 3 days."

* * *

><p>Tess was at work on the computers seeing dead bodies but not as many as she thought there would be but she's grateful for that. Angel and Spike were having punching contests with the guard's faces keeping their eyes off Tess while she did her work. Tess was looking over the fights on each screen. "What's keeping Clark so long he was supposed to just drop the seed off and come right back."<p>

Spike just shrugged and hit another guard. "Trap"

Angel threw a guard into the wall hard knocking him unconscious. "He'll get here when he gets here. So what is this place anyway?"

"Luthorcorp estate 27 code named the castle." Tess answered. "The worst of Luthorcorp's dirty laundry is kept here." Tess hits a couple more keys. "And it's all going viral."

Spike stares as a door opens and Lex comes out. Lex just looks at the three strangers. and this strange place. "Who are you people?"

Spike just punched him in the face avoiding the black ooze on one side and Lex fell to the floor.

Tess looks at the computer. "Oh no... What are they doing…"

Angel turned to her he doesn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

Tess just brings it up on screen. "Bad news the Pillars are starting to move. Worse news to add to the fun there's a nuke coming in on Metropolis ETA 12 minutes."

Spike just rolled his eyes. "And the Oreo man?"

Tess just smacked her hands down on the computer. "I sent him to wipe minds in Asia the last that know of us he won't be back in time and Chloe, Diana, and Kara all have their hands full."

"Mercy where is it coming from?"

Tess hit the computer. "Who is this?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "This is Hawkman I can take out the missile with my mace if I know where it's coming from."

"Hawkman that's a one way trip." Tess pointed out.

"For most people but it will only sideline me for a couple decades. I have an act for resurrection."

Tess sighed she's out of choices. "It's coming from the northwest. God speed Hawkman."

* * *

><p>Lobo kicked one of the devices of the agony matrix aside letting Clark fall to the floor. "We'll as much fun as it was watching you scream I have a bounty to collect. Any last words runt."<p>

Clark just nods as Lobo pulls out a knife. "We'll don't keep the main man waiting let's hear them."

Clark got to his feet and looked at the crystal it had finally changed colors. "For crimes too numerous to mention against the people of your planet, I Kal-El, the last son of Krypton, hereby banish you to the Phantom Zone, where you shall remain for all eternity."

The Crystal explodes into a portal as Lobo tries to fight off the Vortex but can't get away. "I'm not going in there…At least not alone." He threatens as he moves towards Clark.

Clark is hanging on to the alter to not get sucked in himself. He took the agony matrix full on because if he hadn't Lobo would have destroyed the crystal or it would have been caught up in the destruction of their fight which wouldn't have ended until long after the world was gone. He sees the bounty hunter coming near him. "Oh no you don't." Clark delivers one quick kick into Lobo's chest and the Czarninan bounty hunter loses control being knocked into the air and flies towards and into the portal. Clark watches his glass sheet take off for space.

The fortress starts coming to life. "You have done well my son."

Clark just walks over to the black crystal and through a couple manipulations it is now identical to Raya's only this one can put corporeal beings in the phantom zone as well.

"Your journey has come to an end Kal El."

Clark just listens to his father as he manipulates crystals for the other reason he's here. "My strength comes from accepting who I am. I am Clark Kent and Kal El of Krypton I had to accept that...I had to accept you."

"You Honor me. A father's pride can not be measured in words. But know that I am proud of you son."

Clark just nods as he waits for the chamber to rise. "I was wondering if you would ever say that."

"You have been down a long road Kal El. One paved with difficult trials. Most of those trials are now behind you. Any father can only hope he is one day humbled by the feats of his son. But it is your soul Kal El of which I am most proud."

Clark watches as the suit his mother had made for him when he first met Dawn rises to the surface. He looks at that suit and smiles. He knows what it can mean one day from the other Clark's world. A symbol, a symbol for hope.

"I ask that you remember one thing. Your abilities may be of my blood. But is your time in Smallville with Jonathon and Martha Kent and all the people you've met since then in your travels that have made you a hero."

Clark starts putting on his suit the thing was skintight thankfully he stopped growing. Then came the red boots he can almost feel Jonathon giving him the suit telling him its time. The last thing he puts on is the red cape and seeing Kara fly on D-day he knows the cape will look good when he flies.

Clark stands there full out in the suit his mom made for him. He takes one last look around the Fortress this is it this time tomorrow he'll be known all around the world. But he won't be the only one after Metropolis everyone is exposed. Well at least he's in good company.

"You are ready." Jor El assures him. "Seize your destiny."

Clark bends down and takes off for Metropolis his cape blowing free in the wind as Superman takes to the sky for the first time.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

If the show can do Henry 'James' Olsen I can do Barry 'Bartholomew' Allen

Up Next: An unleashed hell goddess.


	45. The Last Stand Part 3

Carter flew into the sky mace in hand ready to face the inevitable. He always knew it would end like this it usually does but at least it means this much sooner he will get to see Shayera again. He sees the missile in the distance and tightens his grip. He puts it over his head and is ready to bring it down only when he does the missile disappears in a red and blue blur.

Carter quickly hits his earpiece. "Mercy I missed the missile where did it go?"

"It's still going to Metropolis but it picked up incredible speed on the way there."

* * *

><p>In a secure bunker unknown to most of the government General Wade Eilling stands confused he meant to end all of this today with one swift nuclear strike. "What do you mean the Missile is picking up speed soldier?"<p>

"Sir, something is pushing it to Metropolis. Whatever it is it's too fast to be a bird or a plane."

* * *

><p>Nightwing hits an enforcer with his electric knuckleduster and it fades away. "You keeping up with us old man?"<p>

Wildcat just looks at him and offhandedly punches an Enforcer when it gets behind him. The enforcer goes flying into a fuse box that takes care of the rest. "You might have graduated to big boy tights but you're still a rookie…Dick."

Nightwing just looked up as the sky darkened and lightning filled the sky. "Now what?"

* * *

><p>Buffy looked up at it with a tear in her eye; she failed.<p>

Oliver looks over to Buffy "What is it?"

"The Pillars are activated. We failed."

Oliver smiled shooting hearing something in the distance as he readies an arrow. "It's not over until it's over."

Buffy looks up to the sky along with everyone in Metropolis. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>The people in the buildings of Metropolis just looked to the darkening sky. Whatever was happening with Glory this is it. Kids hug their parents waiting for the worst. The slayers, the league everyone just looks up as lighting pierces the sky.<p>

Chloe caught Doomsday with a knee to the creature's ribs. She saw the dark sky and tried to fly back to the pillar. Doomsday jumped after her and tackled her to the ground.

Glory looks to the sky in a quiet satisfied smile. After all this time she is finally going home. Kara makes a push for the Planet but Glory takes the blind spot Kara leaves and kicks her in the back of the head. "This was fun sweetie but I have to go home now." She jumps into the sky and lands on a building waiting.

Dawn is at the Pillar all she has to do is fly but she can't get closer with the fire titan keeping her in place. She's thankful for the barrier but she's going to have to think of an attack or master her backstroke in about 30 seconds. She senses a new OD above the sky and a silent smile crosses her face he made it.

* * *

><p>Clark descends into the darkness and makes a break for the pillar missile in hand. Demons try to cut him off but are sent into the distance with simple backhands as the demons vanish from sight. Up next are the enforcers whom are met with a line of heat vision reducing them to steam. Clark sees the last thing standing between him and the pillar the fire titan. Clark inhales deep exhales Ice Breath in the titan's chest freezing it. Clark put himself in front of the missile and drove his feet through the titan's chest creating a hole for the missile to go through and giving Dawn the time needed to blast the titan with a green energy bolt knocking him back and down to the floor. Clark ascended the Daily Planet and grabbed the main pillar. He acted quickly and froze it to the missile and flew it into space. Clark throws it into deep spaces and hits it with heat vision. The missile explodes taking the pillar with it.<p>

Everyone on the ground watches as the lightning dissipates and the sky becomes clear once more as Clark descends back down to earth with thunderous applause from the people nearby Jimmy looks at him and takes a picture. Clark just looks up to the sky and shouts. "Get down here Glorificus."

Glory jumps down and craters the floor in anger. Nothing like jumping into nothing as the portal to her world doesn't open and instead dissipates. "You…What did you do?"

Clark just smirked. "I destroyed the control Pillar and without it the other pillars will just float into space no harm no foul and most importantly no flood."

Glory felt angry for the first time and not petty anger like the sewage smell. He took her home away he is going to pay for that. Glory throws a punch but Clark grabs it at superspeed and throws her into the air. Clark's eyes turn red and he hits her with heat vision knocking her back and tumbling down the block.

Glory gets up and moves in a blur back to him. "I should have killed you all after your first tumble with bonehead but nope had to focus on vengeance on the slayers."

Clark just stared at her. "So much power in you. Have you ever thought of using that power for anyone but yourself?"

Glory just laughed at him mockingly. "You're a fool. You and your little blond friend. Neither of you will ever understand how the powers you possess are supposed to be used."

Clark just bites his tongue wondering if she means Kara or Chloe. "I know what it's supposed to be used for and I will fight you until my dying breath."

Glory just rolls her eyes. "You're not one of them you're just an alien like me. So why are you fighting so hard for violent primitive sacks of craplike them."

Clark just stared at her. "You're right. They can be mean, cruel and downright evil. Some can even be worse than you." Clark answered thinking back on Lex, Tempus, and Nuntia. "But I've traveled this world and I have seen the goodness in them. Look around and you'll see people fighting for what they believe in. Despite hopelessly outmatched the police still showed up to fight you. Humans are always trying to better themselves everyday which is more than I can say for you."

Glory throws a punch and Clark ducks under it. Glory kicks but Clark gets his arms up and blocks it as best he can but is still knocked back to the floor. Clark gets up he has to remember he's fighting a mystical hell goddess more dodging less blocking. He stands ready until he hears something coming at him fast. Clark turns and is taken down by a white and blue blur that smashes through a building and crashes into him.

Clark pushes Chloe back to her feet she's kryptonian so he knows she can take it. Chloe in exchange helps Clark up.

"Love the suit." Chloe said looking it over.

"Thanks" Clark replied before quickly turning back to Glory. "So what did that anyway?"

Doomsday comes crashing down behind them and Chloe looks at the creature. "I might need a hand here Superman?"

Clark juts looks at her he's fighting Doomsday's boss. "I'm a little busy right now Power Girl."

"Any ideas" Chloe asked.

Clark just nodded. "Ever hear of a fastball special?"

Chloe smiles and grabs Clark by the hand. Clark uses her like a flail and she kicks Glory in the face sending her flying. Clark turns around and throws Chloe at Doomsday and they both disappear from the toss. Chloe lands feet first sending the creature flying and Chloe hits it with heat vision knocking him through 3 buildings. Metropolis is going to need one hell of a paint job when this is all said and done. Chloe lands on her feet and looks down at her hand and sees the phantom zone crystal but its different Clark must have reprogrammed it for corporeal beings.

"The Phantom zone." Virgil fried the ring so this is the only place left to put Doomsday.

* * *

><p>Bruce hits the wall in a thud. He needs heaters. Little portable heating units with the bat logo on…wow he got hit harder then he thought he did. Batman threw explosive Batarangs that ran down the Ice titan's leg and exploded. The Ice titan stumbled back and Bruce realized his luck here as he got to his feet. If it was him alone against any other Titan this would be over before it started.<p>

The Ice titan formed a sword in its hand and tried to attack Batman. The Dark Knight shot a grapple into the creature's head and rode up. Batman saw the width of the creature's arm this was the safest place. He sprayed out some goop onto the creature's neck. Along with each side of his head. The titan moved a hand trying to shoo the bat off but to no avail. Batman fired a grapple into the back of the creature's neck and attached the other end to his belt creating a make shift bungee that left Batman hanging on the creature's back.

Batman pulled out something that looked like a futuristic shotgun. He set it to 50 and aimed at the creature's joints specifically the back of his knees and his elbows. He cuts the grapple with the scallops on one of his bracers and spreads his cape out gliding back down to the floor. Once he gets to the floor Bruce just walks away from the creature and pushes a button.

The Ice titan growls as explosions go off first his neck and then the sides of his head as it falls clean off and shatters on the floor. Batman ignores it as 50 seconds after he fired the shotgun the explosions continue popping the Titan's legs off along with one of his arms. The torso and arm fell to the street. Batman calmly walked until the remaining arm grabbed him and started squeezing.

Batman shouted in pain. His suit will protect him but not for long. Batman fights to get to his utility belt but it's no use the thing has a strong grip. However for a reason Bruce doesn't understand the creature released him and started moving the arm frantically like it's trying to reach for its armpit. A bright light went off as a flare erupted severing the arm and melting the torso. Almost as if sensing it had nothing left all the pieces of the Ice Titan melted away.

Batman looked over and saw a bruised, battered, and bloody Faith looking down at her silver stake that just saved the day. "Damn I'm gonna have to thank Fred."

Batman just walks past her but Faith notices the dust on his hands he tried to dig her out. "And you too Bats."

Batman just put his gloves inside of the cape and tries to walk away.

Faith walks up to him and just kisses him its quick though because this isn't the place.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman is locked in battle with the Earth Titan in pretty much a stalemate of strength. She's keeping it from hurting people but she can't figure out a way to hurt it. Even her sword forged by the gods doesn't hurt it. She stands waiting for the creature to make the next move and the creature just tries to devour her.<p>

Diana just stands firm on his mouth and holding its jaws open with her hands and feet. "Hera give me strength."

Diana planted her feet firm and with enhanced strength ripped the top of the Earth titan's head clean off. She used her sword and cut the rest of the monster's head off flying back down to the ground.

Diana landed and gasped for breath until the creature's neck split into two and reformed into two completely different heads. "By the gods it's a Hydra."

Diana hears a weird crunching sound but doesn't know what to make of it. She then hears a shattering sound and the Titan screams in pain from the attack as pieces of it shatter as the fall to the floor to the floor mainly its tail.

Diana looks behind the creature and sees a blond haired woman in a suit similar to what Kal is wearing now. "Are you a lieutenant in Kal's army?"

"I'm just his cousin Kara." Kara replies. "And you are?"

"I am Diana. Warrior Princess of Themyscira."

"What's with the sword?"

"It's the weapon of a god one of the few things that can kill a god."

Kara just smacks her. "Then what are you doing here Princess go find Glory and shove that thing into her chest. I'll deal with wormy and catch up."

Diana glares at her. She really has a problem with people using her crown as an insult. She throws a punch but Kara easily catches it.

"Kill Glory now kill each other later." Kara orders as she loosens her grip.

Diana just takes off for Glory and she thought Kal had a grip.

* * *

><p>Static was fighting the Water Titan with other members of Justice trying to put the creature down. The Titan put his hands into his stomach and removed AC and threw him out of its stomach. Bart ran after AC and started running in circles where he would fall creating a mini tornado to slow down his fall. Cyborg's arm switches to a sonic cannon and fires at the titan to little to no effect.<p>

Bart hit his head piece. "Do we even have a plan here?"

Dinah just screams at the creature with a canary cry. "This thing just doesn't feel pain."

* * *

><p>Oracle shoots at the recovering Fire titan with gattling guns but to no effect. The fire titan waves his hand as fire comes out hitting the wing and it starts to go down. Oracle wastes no time and hit the button to launch the roof off. Only problem is it's been fused shut over from the last attack.<p>

"Guys I got I got a problem here. I'm going down and the roof is stuck. I could use a hand here."

Barbara hears someone land on the roof as green energy rips it apart like it's been put through the Jaws of Life. Dawn quickly grabs Barbara and jumps to the floor. Using wind to slow the drop. Dawn lands on her feet but Barbara falls to the floor.

Dawn grabs Barbara and tries to run. "Come on that thing is going too be right on our asses."

Barbara just moves her hand away. "I can't the Joker shot me a while back I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"Right of course he did." Dawn groans in response. Her eyes glow green and Barbara finds her self lifted off the floor in a field of green energy. "Can't walk, can't crawl, find someone to carry you."

Dawn saw the Fire Titan's foot and quickly took off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Clark was left alone with Glory. He threw a punch that connected on the god's face and Glory retaliated with a shot to his ribs.<p>

Clark actually coughed a bit of blood dear god could she punch when she wanted too. Clark went to punch her but Glory blocked it and countered with a left and a right followed by headbutt knocking Clark to the floor.

Glory just calmly straddled Clark. Clark tried to punch her with each hand but Glory just grabbed them in her's and pinned him down. "Alone at last Kal or do you prefer Clark? Future witch wasn't too clear."

Clark can't believe this he's actually pinned down even Kara can't do this. "Yeah, yeah just kill me and get it done with."

Glory just smirks. "I'm not going to kill you." Clark's eyes turn red but Glory just headbutts him. "No interruptions if I wanted to fight you could tell by the being dead part."

"So what do you want?" Clark asks.

Glory just smiled. "To retake my home but since you stopped that I'll settle for this one until I rebuild those little toys. What I want from you are heirs. An army of demigods more than capable of wiping out my brethren when I get home. So what do you say spandex man."

Clark just growled. "I say you are as crazy as Buffy said you are. If I can't stop you I'll die trying."

Glory just smiled. "But you won't die alone sweetcheeks. These humans you care so much about... swear your allegiance to me, and I'll allow the ones you love the most to live."

Glory could see the fear in Clark's eyes. He knows he can't take her and she cherishes that fact. Glory releases Clark's arms and holds him by the back of his head. "So what is it going to be? Pretty sweet wager for a couple thrusts."

Clark cups her face in one hand and plays with her hair with the other. Clark moves his other hand to her face and then hits her as hard and fast as he can with a headbutt. "Never sound good to you?"

Glory falls back and is holding her face in her hands. "That actually hurt you sneaky little sh…"

Glory's speech was cut off as she just got blasted with heat vision and knocked back a couple feet. Clark flew at her and planned to dropkick the hell goddess.

Glory caught his feet and threw him as hard as she could through buildings and maybe out of Metropolis. Glory quickly moved out of the way hearing someone try to stab her in the back of the head. Glory moved and Diana's sword slashed across her cheek.

Diana stood in shock looking at Glory's face when she turned around. The sword cut her like Hades said it would but Glory also had a bloody nose from Kal's headbutt. Just how powerful were Kal and Kara?

Glory put her hands together in a clap before throwing lightning at Diana. Diana just deflects each bolt with her bracelets.

Glory just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "There are so many reasons as to why that shouldn't have worked."

* * *

><p>Kara ran up the side of a building. This was mostly just for show to get the Earth titan that now has three heads confused. Kara reached the top of the building and flipped off landing on the titan's back. Kara's eyes instantly heated up as she burned as much of the creature as she could turning its body into something resembling glass. Kara continued to heat it up now aiming at the creature's head. Before too long all that remains is a glass statue as big as the mayor. Kara just picks it up and smashes it on the ground and it shatters into pieces.<p>

Kara just stands ready making sure it's not coming back. Once she's satisfied she takes off to resume her fight with Glory.

* * *

><p>Chloe punches Doomsday in the face twice and quickly ducks under a haymaker thrown by the creature. Chloe jumps up and wraps the creature's arm in hers and wraps her legs around the creature's elbow pulling him down to the ground in an armbar. Chloe quickly pulled out the crystal but that gave Doomsday the time to punch her in the face and let himself up.<p>

Chloe flew at it but the creature catches her arm mid flight and smashed her into the floor causing Chloe to bounce from the impact. Doomsday kicked her into the air and jumped after her. Chloe used her telekinesis to slow herself down and land on a billboard. When Doomsday got close she unloaded with heat vision burning it across its torso and knocking him back down. Chloe jumped from the billboard at full speed knocking it down and away as she flew down and grabbed Doomsday by the neck on the way down slamming him into the street. She then ran at Superspeed dragging him through a city block before throwing him into the air.

Chloe flew back up after him. But Doomsday hits her square in the eyes blinding her with its bone protrusions. Chloe put her hands over her eyes and screamed in pain. Doomsday grabbed her by the legs and slammed her into the street actually tipping over a few cars from the impact.

Doomsday held her by one leg upside down and punched her in the stomach repeatedly Chloe actually started coughing up blood from the assault. Chloe still can't see straight but her eyes have healed up enough to let her see what's happening. In an act of desperation Chloe punches which as far as she could see were Doomsday's family jewels. She doesn't know if she actually hit anything but the result did make Doomsday drop her.

Chloe just lays there too tired and beaten to move. She shouts in pain when Doomsday steps down on her chest driving the air out of her. Doomsday repositions his foot this time intending to step on her head.

Doomsday brings his foot down but it's caught by Chloe as a glow emanates from her hand.

"This time stay gone." Chloe orders the creature as Doomsday is taken in by the light and deposited into the Phantom Zone thanks to the crystal in her hand touching the creature's foot.

* * *

><p>Dawn was flying as fast as she could with Barbara in tow. Dawn makes a sharp stop when she sees something useful. She waits for the fire titan to catch up and when it does she flies straight up narrowly dodging the creature while she readies a fireball in each hand.<p>

"Exuro" Dawn shot the two holes into a water tower straddling the roof bringing down its content on the fire titan. The titan moved but whaled in pain as the water ran over his arm reducing it to nothing.

Dawn just smiled as an idea came to her head. She drops the field around Barbara and leaves her at the roof.

Barbara has been around the Bat Family long enough to know the crazy idea look from a mile away. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill evil with Evil" Dawn responded before flying off.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow and Aretemis have joined the rest of Justice in trying to fight off the water titan.<p>

Zatanna just muttered under breath. "Llaberif" and threw the fireball at the Titan's shoulder. The creature seemed invincible. Zatanna seems to be the only one capable of hurting it. The tazer arrows hurt it a little but just go clean through it.

Stargirl, Hawkman and Dr. Fate appear in teleportation. Stargirl uses her staff to momentarily blind the creature. Dr. Fate takes advantage of the situation and launches mystical energy at the creature which pushes it back but doesn't do a lot of damage. Hawkman rushes as his mace pulses with electricity but it all it does is knock him back.

Buffy looks at a sight and sees her little sister flying into battle with a purpose and force field around her body.

Buffy hits her receiver. "Magigirl what are you doing?"

"Putting an end to this." Dawn responded as she flew into the water titan's body and just stopped and closed her eyes.

Buffy realized she's conjuring something big and she needs to stall for time. She sees the Titan's hand move to remove her sister but she shoots it with an explosive arrow the equivalent of shooing it away for now. Dawn's eyes open pulsing green along with a green glow among the rest of her body.

"Tauo Friem" Dawn shouts as the sky goes dark and lightning repeatedly strikes the titan bringing him to his knees.

Oliver looked at the recovering monster. "Oh come on that still didn't kill it."

Carter catches on as Dawn sticks her tongue out at the creature and runs in the opposite direction. "It wasn't about killing it green bean."

"Then what was it about Old Man?" Oliver asked.

"Dawn wants it to follow her." Buffy answered.

Oliver just stared at her and turned to see the water creature chasing after her. "And you're not going to do anything."

Buffy just looked at him. "Oh I'd love to but doing so could screw up her plan and get us both killed. Doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye out though."

Dawn runs as fast as she could. She smiles seeing the fire Titan coming out of the corner and flies straight up.

The fire titan watches her flee and turns to see a sight that scares him his brother running right at him.

The water titan runs and sees his brother he tries to turn and stop but its too late and the titans collide into each other the fire titan burning away the water titan to steam and the fire titan being extinguished by the water titan leaving but a big pile of steam and fog in their deaths.

Buffy hits her headpiece seeing the attack. "Magigirl are you alright?"

Dawn comes down gasping for breath. "I'm going to need a vacation for about a month after this Artemis."

* * *

><p>Diana was trying to fight Glory but the hell goddess' speed and strength was nothing like Diana has ever fought before on all of Themyscira.<p>

Diana tried to bring her sword down and split Glory's head like a melon. However the hell goddess got her arm up and grabbed the sword kicking Diana in the stomach and holding her own sword to the Amazon's throat. "Well we both know this sword can make me bleed lets see what it does to you princess."

Before Glory can swing she is sent flying as Kara appears in front of Diana.

Kara glares at the hell goddess. "You don't knock me out and walk away."

Glory approaches the two but Clark has finally made it back and shoots her in the back with heat vision. "I told you I wouldn't stop until I was dead."

Glory turns around as another person comes down this one in a white leotard and blue gloves.

Chloe just glares at her as her eyes heat up. "None of us will!"

Glory just smiles she didn't think Earth could produce warriors like this. Her eyes change into a reptilian yellow. Her mortal form won't be enough to win this fight.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I have the general story for the sequel. I also need to change the original ending as it creates too many problems. I might release it as a one shot when I'm done this.

Up Next: The fight against Glory intensifies as Martha and Fred get to Metropolis.


	46. The Last Stand Part 4

Rage that was the only thing going through the goddess's mind as she looked over the battlefield. Her enforcers are being picked apart. All four oh her titans have been destroyed. Her ticket home is gone. Her consort is trying to kill her as if he could. She pouts she really didn't want to do this but she has no choice so many potential servants wiped out. Well it was nice knowing you Metropolis.

Clark, Chloe, Kara and Diana watch as she faded into water down a sewer pipe.

Clark switched to X-Ray vision. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Kara responded until she saw what was happening in X-ray vision. "Rao" The rest was illegible to Chloe and Diana.

"What did she say?" Diana asked.

Clark frowned as the floor started to shake. "God help us."

* * *

><p>Chloe hit her comlink in a hurry. "Batman, Artemis, Hawkman, and Green Arrow get everyone above ground now."<p>

The four watched as slayers pulled out one specific arrow specifically made by Wayne Industries that turned into a grapple as everyone made it to the roofs of Metropolis.

Dawn could feel an overpowering OD start lingering over the city. She's traveled far but has never felt anything like this. Tara can sense Dawn's Aura playing ping pong with itself. "Are you OK sweetie?"

Dawn just weakly nods. "I never felt such raw hatred and power fused like this before makes my stomach queasy."

Tara just put her hand on her shoulder for support. Dawn has surpassed her without going dark. She even wonders if she surpassed Willow. She looks at the girl whom seems to be staring at the Daily Planet as if waiting for something.

* * *

><p>Clark watches as the water rises in the sewers and the earth shakes. The manholes in Metropolis pop like corks from champagne bottles. Denting and destroying cars as they come back down. Clark sees the street their standing on start to give way and all four take to the sky as the street crumbles down into the sewer disappearing in the water. Water starts pouring out from the Daily Planet until the water starts rising into what looks like a worm. The worm makes it to the top of the planet where it changes to a hybrid of a long worm and a reptilian face with yellow eyes. It grabs the planet globe and crushes it in its jaws.<p>

Clark just looks at it. "Glory, I take it."

Kara just silently nods she'd kill for a boom tube right about now gods like her belong in the wall.

"A whole dragon thing made of water puts a whole new twist on nothing within." Chloe quipped.

Clark took a headset. "Need some advice Magigirl not exactly fond of fighting a mystical hell goddess dragon combo and I'm not sure how much more the city can take."

"Every last drop of that water is mystical. Me, Scarlet, and Glenda will do what we can to help but I think this is all on you. Bright side though if you can knock her back into human form or kill her, the waters will recede."

"So no pressure then." Clark deadpans. He can almost hear Dawn laughing her ass off at in her head while her smooth superhero persona looks on.

Knock her into human form or kill her. Clark wonders if they can even do that.

* * *

><p>The helicopter carrying Martha and Fred finally arrives over the skies of Metropolis. They both look down in shock at the giant creature. Fred quickly gets over it she's more used to it then Martha or the pilot for that matter.<p>

"Pilot go around the rooftops we have to find Green Arrow." Fred ordered.

The pilot nodded his head. "Yes Ma'am."

The world's four strongest watched as tentacles emerged from the water surrounding Glory. Glory inhales and exhales something that can only be described as pure energy as it turns into a ball and hits a helicopter knocking it out of the sky. Clark quickly takes off after the helicopter leaving the girls to fight Glory. Chloe rushes her and one of her water tentacles grabs her. Chloe tries heat vision but the tentacle electrocutes her before she can do anything and throws her aside.

Chloe was just furious and tapped her headset. "Sailor where's the nearest army base from here."

"6 miles southeast. Powergirl what are you going to do?" Lois asked.

Chloe just smiles as she flies away. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Clark just catches the helicopter before it crashes in the city. He flies it back up to a roof and goes immediately back to fighting Glory. Fred gets out of the helicopter disheveled. "No we didn't have anything to end this once and for all or anything."<p>

Xander, Gunn and Conner were already on the roof. They came over to the wrecked helicopter and checked for survivors. Gunn checked on Fred while Xander got Martha out and Conner got the pilot out.

Fred shot up. "Suitcase!" She ran right back into the helicopter and grabbed the suitcase. Gunn went in and pulled her out carrying over her shoulders.

Gunn put Fred down and Fred saw the anger in his face. "Oh Charles I'm sorry."

Gunn just looked at her it will be enough for now. "Already buried you once I really don't want to repeat that."

Fred just hugged him. "You won't." She throws the suitcase to Conner. "Get that to Green Arrow and Artemis."

Conner just nods as he starts jumping from building to building. Xander just watches him go. "Man how do I get as strong as him?"

* * *

><p>Diana was working her way through Glory cutting through the tentacles as the goddess shouted in pain from the attack. Not nearly enough to kill her but enough to hurt. A pink glow showed itself at the goddess' forehead releasing hundred of little pink beams at incredible speed.<p>

Diana countered what she could with her bracelets but there was so many that it was only a matter of time until she started getting hit most hit in her shoulders and arms forcing her to drop the sword into the water. Glory smiled until she felt a sudden cold on her head. Kara froze the chunk of her brain where that attack came from and punched it shattering it to pieces. Before Glory could fully recover Clark was coming back into the fight with a car that he threw it at Glory. The car went into her stomach and Clark used heat vision on the gas tank causing an explosion before it went out the other end.

Glory was rocked back but her wounds quickly healed.

Clark rolled his eyes. "This isn't going well."

* * *

><p>Conner was jumping from building to building he wonders what's in this suitcase and why it's so important. He jumps through a broken window and into the office and runs up to the roof. He saw Robin fighting a demon with two loose batarangs. Just when it looked like Robin was at a disadvantage he brought the two pieces together and they became a sword and he decapitated the demon.<p>

Conner just looked at the boy wonder. "Grappling hook"

Robin threw him it and Conner took a shot and hit the roof Buffy and Oliver were on. Conner has to get one of these for himself they're actually fun. He lands on the roof and throws Buffy and Oliver the suitcase.

"Present from Fred." Conner said as he watched Kara try to hurt Glory.

Oliver opened the suitcase and saw 6 arrowheads each one made of onyx and had something else on them. "What are these?"

Buffy just smiled and started putting 3 of the heads on her arrows. "Smart Fred"

"Honey what's so smart about it?" Oliver asked.

Buffy started explaining while making the new arrows. "Remember when we were in LA before my little Back to the Future adventure. Nuntia put Fred's soul back into Illyria because she knew that Clark would use black kryptonite to split them up. Nuntia showed up and stole the black kryptonite which I now realize she used to separate Glory from Ben's ashes. These are black kryptonite arrow heads with Ben's ashes we shoot Glory with one of these and…"

"Glory will refuse with Ben and scatter to the wind." Oliver finished as he switched to his longbow. Buffy pulled out hers and they each take a shot.

Glory feels two arrows go right through her but she doesn't do anything as the arrows go right through her to the other side. Buffy curses under breath as long she's made of water this won't work.

Buffy hits her headset. "Supergirl this is Artemis. Listen to me if you can get Glory back down to her human form we can end this."

* * *

><p>Kara watches as Clark bounces off a building when he tries to hit Glory only to have the goddess hit him with an energy blast and just replies. "No problem why don't I just punch out Rao while I'm at it."<p>

Glory breathed and spit an energy blast at Kara but she quickly moved out of the way. Kara wasted no time and flew in a circle around Glory. Kara kept flying in a circle around her each time Kara went faster and faster until the wind picked up. A couple people had to hold on hard as Kara created a tornado strong enough to pick up Glory. Once the hell Goddess was off the ground Kara used ice breath and froze the goddess as much as she could once she got over head Kara smashed her with a double axe handle and Glory's head broke off for the water followed by her body.

Kara stood in mid air fighting for breath. She had never pushed herself that hard before and had to stay in control she could have very easily gotten the whole team killed.

Diana just looked at her she'd make a mighty Amazon. "Is it over yet?"

Kara shakes her head. "Not even close."

Glory pulls herself out of the water restored and not looking happily at Kara.

Kara just smirked at her Pyrrhic victory. "Well at least now I know you can feel pain."

Glory Let out a roar and breathed a beam of energy that was simply massive everyone moved out of the way easy enough but the building it hit was obliterated and crumbled to dust.

* * *

><p>Clark, Kara, and Diana are looking this fight is going to destroy Metropolis at this rate. Glory looks behind them and sees Chloe flying at her fast with a small squadron of five F-18s without any pilots behind her. The pink energy emanates from Glory's forehead as it rains those energy blasts.<p>

Diana deflects every shot she can with her Bracelets and Clark does what he can with heat vision canceling each shot out along with Kara. Chloe makes it to Glory but not before losing 2 of the F 18s. She aims the remainder at the creature and missiles start raining down on Glory as they explode into massive fire. Burning most of the water and leaving nothing but steam.

Most of the slayers were cleaning out their ears and making sure they were still alive. "Powergirl what the hell was that?"

"High heat Salvo rounds." Chloe answered. "Every time one of us tried to use heat vision we got blasted for it. I figured by the time she realized her blunder it would be too late."

The four collectively groan seeing Glory pull herself together again.

Kara was shocked she just won't die. "We just can't hurt her can we?"

Chloe just shrugged. "Hard to fight someone that's completely water."

'She's not completely water.' Clark thinks to himself. Her gigantic body might be 99.9% water but those eyes are as solid as his. "Diana where's your sword."

"I lost it in the water." Diana answered.

Clark just inhaled deep and dove under.

Glory's attacks have become a lot more ruthless shooting her energy blasts off in multiples destroying civilians, buildings, anything they land on. Kara, Chloe, and Diana try to distract her. They get sloppy and Glory's tentacles are each able to grab one and electrocute them as they shout out in pain. Clark arises from the water Diana's sword in hand. He flies near Glory but as soon as he gets close Glory's whole body electrifies and he knows if he gets close he won't last long before he's pinned like the others.

Before Clark can even think he's surrounded in green energy and hears a familiar voice in his head.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast I can't keep a barrier around you for long." Dawn said in his mind.

Clark flies into the goddess' body as lightning crackles off the barrier he flies for Glory's head and in one swift strike he stabs her in the eye.

Glory howls in agony never feeling such pain before even when the slayer unloaded on her with her little hammer she can feel herself losing control of her form but not yet. She swiftly turns her water body to combust in an explosion in a desperate attempt to take Clark and the others with her as the water recedes to nothing. A loud explosion is heard as the Daily Planet come stumbling down and disappears in mist.

* * *

><p>Dawn is deep in a trance. A strong wind takes hold and the mist is blown up into the sky.<p>

They look down at the destruction but they still can't see anyone yet.

Dawn just turns to Buffy. "We can't leave them down there if they're hurt."

Buffy just nods. "We'll cover you."

Dawn gathered a small party consisting of Herself, Hawkman, Dr. Fate, Conner, Bart and Lois who insisted on coming down. Dawn had the group spread out desperate to find the three.

Bart was feeling through the fog making checking for signs of life. He felt something fleshy and moved his free hand in a quick circular motion blowing the fog away. His face turns to horror when he sees the result. Its Chloe bent over on top of the car and Bart had inadvertently grabbed onto second base.

Chloe moves groggily until she sees where Bart's hand is and growls at him.

Bart quickly moved his hands. "Chloeliscous I swear that wasn't what it looked like." Bart tries to make a run for it but Chloe sticks her hands up and lifted him off the ground before blowing him into a wall.

* * *

><p>Carter and Dawn were in the sky. Carter has switched to a different set of eyes on his helmet. "Dawn down there"<p>

Dawn flies down and stops when she sees Clark's cape dangling off a pole. "He's not here."

Conner and Lois were scouring the aftermath streets. It looks like a bomb went off and Lois just hopes Glory killed herself. They see a hand a hand rise up from the debris and run over.

Conner starts unloading the rocks. "Whoever you are just hold on we're coming to get you out."

Conner removes the last of the rocks to see…Kara he smiles in relief as he pulls her out of the debris. He cradles her in his arms looking her over for wounds. He also looks to the crater and sees Diana in there as well. "Lois we got another one down there."

Lois ran over and pulled Diana out. "OK so where's Smallville?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Fate saw Diana's sword next to a car. Dr. Fate used his magic to flip the car on its side showing an unconscious Clark.<p>

Dr. Fate for the first time actually saw his own fate and if he could he frowned. "Goodbye Kal El"

Dr. Fate turned around trying to get one mystical attack off but a female hand goes through his stomach and goes through his back. The helmet of Naboo falls off Kent Nelson's head as his body limps to the floor revealing Glory with one eye and a gash at where her right eye used to be.

Glory looked down on Clark undoubtedly the one person she hated most on this dirtball planet with Giles dead. "You took my home from me." Glory Kicks him the ribs causing Clark to shout out in pain. "You humiliated me." She kicks him again and wipes blood off her face. "And most important of all your transgressions you took my damn…" Glory turns around and sees a greenish blur coming at her. "What the hell is that?"

Dawn crashes feet first into Glory knocking her away and hits her with an energy blast sending her flying. "Clark come on we need you to get up now."

Dawn looks down and Clark's out like a light this is bad. Carter stopped at Kent's body and bent down and closed his old friend's eyes.

Dawn can hear Glory shout and feel her overwhelming OD coming this way. "She's coming back."

Hawkman stands mace in hand. "Let her come I'll fight her."

Dawn rolls her eyes. "I get that you're upset about Dr. Fate so am I but at best you'll distract for about 3 seconds 7 if she shoves your mace up your…"

Dawn turns around and sees Glory arms across her chest. "Oh no please Dawnie don't stop on my account. Give me some ideas."

Dawn wasted no time and her eyes and body each glowed green.

Carter rushed her and Glory effortlessly slapped him aside. Glory in her own twisted way just smiled seeing how much Dawn grew. "Well check you out Dawnie whelp to woman."

Dawn just glared at her and stuck her hands out as lightning struck the hell goddess making her shout in pain. Once Glory got used to the feeling she got back to her feet and tried to rush Dawn. The young witch acted fast and wrapped herself in a barrier.

Glory shouted in fury trying to get to the key but the barrier wouldn't give. Glory watches Dawn while her fists can't touch her; the stress of keeping the barrier up has caused her nose to bleed.

Glory delivered one last double axe handle and the barrier came crashing down as Dawn hit the floor. "Bye b…" Glory was cut off when she had to turn around and catch an arrow aimed at her head with one hand and another aimed at her heart with the other hand. Glory throws the arrows down not believing how close that was. She turned back to Dawn. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Glory jumped onto the roof where Buffy and Oliver were. "Hey slay runt you miss me."<p>

"With every shot so far." Buffy quipped.

Oliver reached for another arrow but Glory saw him do it. Glory rushed him and grabbed his arm when he reached for his quiver.

Glory just smiled and bent Oliver's arm in a not bendable matter to humans until a break was heard. "Try to shoot me now gorgeous." She pushes him to the floor hard the impact knocks him out.

Glory smiles seeing she's alone with Buffy who has an arrow ready. Glory takes a swing but Buffy rolls under the attack and jumps off the building. Buffy fires her grapple arrow at the side of the building giving her a nice easy way down.

* * *

><p>Glory just smiles seeing Buffy flee and switches her focus back on the one who matters Dawn. She always knew the girl would be powerful if she lived long enough. Another reason why she wanted to bleed her out ASAP.<p>

Glory jumps over planning to hit Dawn but is instead greeted by a fireball to the face knocking her to the floor. Glory touched the right side of her face well if anything else at least she stopped the bleeding. Glory looks over to her attacker Willow. Glory just growls another person to wipe out in her vengeance.

"I owe you pain." Glory shouted as she ran towards the redhead.

Willow quickly took to the sky in an effort to lure her away from Dawn. Willow had a look of horror when she saw Glory wasn't jumping after her she was flying after her.

Glory just stared at her in a smile. "I'm a goddess sweetie you didn't think I could fly."

Glory flew at Willow who quickly wrapped herself in a barrier. Glory's punched right through it and hit Willow in the face bouncing her off a wall. Before Willow could hit the floor in a splatter she was grabbed by a blonde.

Glory flew down and smiled seeing a familiar face. "Hey didn't I drive you crazy before."

Tara just looked at Glory. "Stop it you've lost your ticket home its over. We're going to win."

Glory just smiled. "Your four bug guns are unconscious; Dawnie and the other big bad witch can't beat me. No Slayer can touch me. If they're sending you I must have made them very desperate."

Tara looked at her. "You have unreal power, you would have killed billions in your twisted attempt to go home, and you kill because its fun. You have made us very desperate."

Glory just threw an energy ball at Tara she expected that was more then enough to deal with the witch. Tara just waved her hand and created one to match as they met and exploded halfway.

Glory looked at the other witch. "How did you do that? You weren't this strong last time I met you and sucked your brain."

Tara looked at her with raven black eyes. "I've always had this power it's just unlike Willow I already knew what magic could do to me when my mom died from it. So yes you made me desperate and desperate people do stupid things."

The helmet of Naboo starts hovering off the ground and seeks its new owner's call.

Willow just smiles seeing the helmet attach itself to Tara as a new Dr. Fate is born. If anyone can keep Fate in check it will be her.

Tara just smiles seeing Glory's destiny its short lived to say the least. "I see your fate hellgod we will scatter you to the wind."

Tara held out her hands as lightning coursed through them hitting Glory causing her to scream but that was it as Tara stopped. Willow healed herself using magic around her and pulled herself to her feet to stand next to Tara. When the two Wicca saw Glory walking to them determined. Tara moved her hands hitting her with lightning again. Willow swung her hands as fire surrounded them and turned them each into makeshift flamethrowers hitting Glory.

Glory puts her arms up to block against the blast. Cyborg jumped down from the roof and added to the assault with his sonic cannon. Glory buried her feet and buried herself deep she refuses to believe that mortals can hurt her. She's a god she doesn't feel pain like this.

She takes a moment and sees Dawn is asleep Indian style. She smiles until she sees a snake like creature rapidly approach her from behind. Dawn's not unconscious she's conjuring. Glory sticks her other hand up trying to block it but now she's stretched too thin as all four attacks hit her in an explosion.

Dawn go to her feet and looked at the smoke screen.

"So did we get her?" Willow asked.

Tara looked at her. "We can sense her Od and aura baby why are you asking?"

Willow just shrugged. "I'm an optimist." Also she's out of juice.

The smoke cleared and Glory stood there in tatter of clothes and a couple cuts across her face and body.

Glory checked her wounds. "And apparently now this is happening."

Buffy muttered under breath. Dawn messed up her plan of shooting Glory while she was distracted by Victor, Tara, and Willow.

* * *

><p>Oliver came to grunting rule one don't let hellgods in spitting distance. Oliver looked down at one of his arms. Yep it's broken. Oliver just sighed good thing Glory doesn't know that won't stop him. Oliver takes his quiver off his back and readies his bow with one hand while pulling an arrow out of his quiver with his teeth.<p>

Glory rushed the witches and Cyborg. She grabbed Cyborg by his sonic cannon arm and ripped it off. She then moved and grabbed his face ripping it in half.

Cyborg screamed and Glory shrugged. "Huh that was supposed to kill you." She kicked him and he sailed into the wall unconscious.

Glory backhanded Willow and she sailed through the air unconscious landing on the floor.

Glory turned to Tara she slapped her to the floor and just smiled. "Time for you to go back where you belong."

Glory conjured an energy ball but was hit in the back with a green blast. Glory turned around and saw Dawn staring at her with glowing green eyes and body.

"I won't lose her again." Dawn shouted staff in hand ready to fight.

Glory rushes Dawn whom is surprised when the world slows down around her besides Glory. Dawn doesn't question it no time to she takes her staff and chants as lightning courses through it. She swings at Glory and knocks her back Glory just brings her hand down and breaks the staff in half.

Dawn chants as her hands light up in flames. Dawn quickly hits Glory with a hard right and rolls out of the way when Glory tries to retaliate. Dawn follows up with a combination of jabs followed by an uppercut. Dawn tries another shot but this time Glory catches her hands and squeezes down crushing the knuckles like she did to Tara all those years ago.

Dawn cries in pain as she falls to her knees cradling her hands. Glory grabbed her by her throat and hoisted her up in one hand while making a fist behind with her other. "I always wondered what would happen if I did this."

Glory went to put her fist through Dawn's skull but her fist quickly opened as she caught another black tipped arrow fired by Buffy. Buffy rushed up intent on driving it through Glory's eyes as she pushed down on her arm trying to force the arrow in. Glory quickly released Dawn and using both hands easily pushed the arrow and Buffy away as she fell over a car and tumbled to the floor back first.

Glory walked over and looked at Buffy who was trying to work through the pain. Glory just held her foot over Buffy's head. "Aw, she's fallen and she can't get up." Glory was set to crush her skull until she heard a second heartbeat. "Better idea"

Buffy watched in horror as Glory's foot switched focus to her stomach. The hell goddess just let out an evil smirk. "Say goodbye to Jr. Mommy."

* * *

><p>Buffy did everything she could to get up she can't let this happen. Thankfully she didn't have to as a white and blue blur appeared between them and caught Glory's foot before blasting her with a haymaker through several buildings.<p>

Chloe gasped for breaths she's running on fumes from that mystical kamikaze attack. "I thought you were going to be a sniper." She said pulling Buffy back to her feet.

Buffy shrugged. "She was the only target left."

Chloe just looked at the building as Glory ran right through it and tackled the reporter to the floor. Glory grabs Chloe by her hair and starts punching her. "How…many…times…do…I…have…to…kill…you…people?" Glory asks the words spread out between punches.

Glory lifted Chloe up and the blond reporter acted quick and shot heat vision at her sole remaining eye. Glory slams her head into the pavement causing a tremor that knocks Buffy down from the force.

Glory is holding the other side of her face now as it healed. "What is it with you people and the god damn eyes."

* * *

><p>Glory goes to split Chloe's skull with her foot until she feels another sharp sting of pain. This one was straight down her back. She feels her back and the red liquid ran down. Blood her blood. Gods don't bleed they are better than that. She glares in anger and turns to see Diana.<p>

"Gods don't bleed!" Glory tries to hit Diana but the Amazon ducks under it. Glory throws an energy ball but Diana deflects it off her bracelet. Diana quickly throws out her lasso and entangles Glory's arm and tries to bring her down. Glory just resists.

"If you hate humans why do you walk around like one?" Diana asked.

Glory just grunted trying to pull the Amazon too her. "I like my human form as a base it's sexy…Why the hell did I say that?"

Diana just smiled as she wrapped the lasso around her arm. Glory smiled twice as wide as she was waiting for her to do that. She grabbed the lasso with her other hand and held nothing back as she slammed Diana over her head and to the floor. She did this repeatedly slamming her left and right like Bam Bam Rubble until Diana lost her grip. Glory rushed the Amazon and delivered one swift kick to the head sending her into a building denting it and hitting the floor in a heap.

* * *

><p>Glory turns around and is quickly crashed into by Clark whom tackles her through every building until they land outside on the other end.<p>

Glory has had it she doesn't even care what happens now. "I'm going to make a trophy of your spine."

Clark just flies circles around her as Glory feels fists repeatedly punch her in the face. She just sticks her arm where she knows Clark is striking next. Clark tumbles to the floor he can't believe his superspeed was used against him like that.

Clark got to her feet and Glory just smiled as Clark watched energy balls form at her hands.

Glory looked at her hands and smiled. "These babies are specially made by me. They'll follow you until the end of the world."

Clark simply took to the sky to have those avoid hitting people.

Glory smiled and threw them. "I offered you a spot in the new world now rot beneath it Kal El." She threw a grand total of 8 at him and sure enough each one followed after him.

A minute later Clark came flying back down this time behind Glory. Clark crashed down and started sliding backwards to Glory. Once they were back to back Clark grabbed her by the front of her neck and flipped her over him. Before Glory could realize what just happened the 8 energy balls smashed into her sending her tumbling in pain through the city.

Clark just watches her get back to her feet slower. "This is ridiculous she just won't stay down."

Glory runs full speed and hits Clark in the face with all of her strength. Clark actually feels his jaw shatter from the impact as he goes flying through 10 buildings before landing on a building so hard the whole place comes down on top of him.

* * *

><p>Glory smiles in relief that should put even him down. The smile quickly fades when she hears another person approaching behind. "What you want to give every last drop you've got too? Come on I'll beat all four of you."<p>

Glory and Kara rush each other full out and connect with each others faces as the powerful vibrations collide. Kara sweeps Glory's legs out and kicks her into the air.

Kara uses her slayer instincts and fights Glory above the skies. The fight with her on the ground has pretty much leveled Metropolis.

Glory just stares at her. "I beat your Amazon, I beat your witches, and I beat Ms. Busty and your cousin. You cant win, haven't you figured that out yet? So why are you fighting me?"

Kara catches Glory's hand and Glory catches one of hers. "Because to quote my cousin it's the right thing to do."

* * *

><p>Clark himself is fighting to get free but is still stuck in the debris. He's moved enough to get his head free and sees the arrow Glory caught. Why would she catch that when she's a god? He feels a little weak around it clicks for him. It's made of black kryptonite which is how she got free in the first place.<p>

Clark hits his commset. "Artemis I think I found one of your little toys."

Buffy ran over and saw a black K arrow at Clark's hands. "You need help getting out?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I'm fine just tired go."

Buffy takes the arrow and her sister she has one last idea.

* * *

><p>Kara started screaming as her hands heated up seeing Glory is playing with fire. Kara returns it in fold with heat vision. Glory decides to mimic the idea it looks fun and the three seem to enjoy it. The two heat visions collide and cause an explosion knocking them both to the ground.<p>

Glory gets to her feet first and Kara crawls to hers. They both stare at each other weak legged but neither was giving up. Kara reached over and punched her in the face. Glory retaliated in whole. Kara took a couple steps for a big punch and connected square on her jaw. Glory took a couple steps and hit Kara with an uppercut. Kara hits her with a roundhouse kick connecting to her face.

Glory falls to her knees and quickly punches Kara in the gut before she could take advantage.

Oliver watched above as Kara and Glory fought to another stalemate. Oliver took aim with one hand and his teeth. He fired his arrow and waited for the result.

Glory can't believe this how these creatures are wearing her down like this. Glory hits Kara whom stumbles back and to the floor. Glory smiles in relief seeing the damage. She also acts fast and catches Oliver's last arrow inches from her chest. "You know what I'm just going to rips his damn hands off."

"Dawn now"

"Congelo." Dawn shouts as the green energy fades off her.

Glory is stuck frozen in ice. It doesn't last long because even weakened still a god. Glory breaks the ice just in time to hear Buffy run up behind her and stab her in the back with the arrow.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for all the reviews

Up Next: The end of the beginning.


	47. End of the Beginning

Glory is hit with a surge of energy from her back. She turns her head and sees Buffy pull out the arrow. Glory turns around ready to put her fist through her skull when she sees black veins coursing through her arms.

"What did you do to me?" Glory asked looking at her hand as the seeming infection spreads to her hands and her hands start to crumble. "No, not again no."

The ash spreads like a virus consuming Glory until her screams are silenced and she rejoins Ben's fate in oblivion.

Kara sees the ashes start to fall and gets her own idea of how to finish this once and for all. She flies in circles and breaths on the ashes freezing them in a thick sheet of ice. Kara grabs the ice and takes off into space.

Conner saw her and turned to Clark. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know." Clark answered as he watched Kara leave Earth's atmosphere and quickly took off after her.

* * *

><p>Kara carried the ice through the cold of space she's only going to get one shot at this. Kara gets to the sun and throws Glory's ashes into it. Kara goes to fly but she had underestimated the sun's gravitational pull. Kara struggles to break free but the pull is too strong. Kara keeps flying she's not giving up but rolls her eyes when she sees Kal El coming for her. Clark grabs her arms and flies backwards pulling them both free.<p>

The two kryptonians fly back down to earth in a heated argument once they had air again.

Clark stares at Kara coldly. "What were you doing?"

Kara gasped for breath. "Every piece of rock on this planet has the potential to go black getting rid of the ashes was the only way to keep Glory gone forever…besides Glory wasn't the first goddess we trapped in earth's yellow sun."

Clark just looked up at the source of his powers. "Huh so that's what Jor El did with Cythonna."

Clark is cut off by someone running smack into him. He just smiles holding her tight its Dawn. "You made it."

Dawn just kissed him. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Buffy just smiles ear to ear seeing Clark and Dawn together again. For about 6 seconds until she sees what's on Dawn's finger. If they weren't in public she would shout Dawn Marie Summers. She's marrying Clark. I mean she can do better…ish. OK so he went to hell to bring her back to life along with the rest of the world. He's too kind of a person to cheat on her. He absolutely loves her sister and Giles said not to be mad at them when they tell her. She can do this she can be the mature big sister at least they're not doing in Vegas.

Dawn gets off Clark and hugs her sister. Buffy is happy to return it. "Can you believe this? It's finally over no more Doomsday and no more Glory."

Buffy just nodded. "Yep it's finally over."

Dawn looked to Clark who just nodded. "Buffy there's something we have to tell you."

Buffy puts her hands up. "I know you two are getting married. Just remember if you break her heart I know how to kill you." Buffy just hugs the two in her arms and whispered to Clark. "Welcome to the family"

* * *

><p>Xander and Gunn were on the roof with Fred Martha and their pilot watching the people celebrate on the streets.<p>

"This is unreal." Xander said stating his feelings

The pilot just looked around. "I knew this would be big I just had no idea how much when I volunteered."

Everyone looked at each other no one knew this poor guy's name. If he died his tombstone would have read 'Here lies pilot. He flew a helicopter.'

Fred lowered her head embarrassed. "Oh jeez man I'm sorry all this time I never learned your name."

The pilot just smiled. "It's Jordan, Hal Jordan Ms. Burkle, and Mrs. Kent."

* * *

><p>Willow and Tara flew over to Clark, Dawn, Buffy, and Kara.<p>

Dawn just smiled and ran up and hugged Tara practically smothering her. "How did you come back?"

"Giles did it." Tara responded as Willow healed Dawn's hands.

Dawn broke off and frowned. She knew Giles would be here. Nothing could keep him away from fighting alongside Buffy unless he was dead.

Buffy grabbed Dawn's face and stopped her. "Hey no tears this is a happy day. We kicked evil's ass and you and Clark are starting your lives together. Tears will come later."

Each hero and slayer descended from the roof to join up with Buffy and the others. Faith isn't in the mood to say it but B's wrong this is a sad day Glory's gone but her flunkies took out 200 slayers at least. Faith just removes her tattered suit not much left to wear anyway

Faith feels a hand on her shoulder she turns around and sees Batman whom uses his cape to cover her face.

* * *

><p>Chloe got to her feet and helped Diana up. "Are you dead princess?"<p>

Diana just glared at her getting to her feet. "Don't forget who taught you how to fight before you went to Gotham."

Chloe just nodded. "As if you'd let me Diana."

Diana looked over and saw looters pillaging the wrecked city. "I can not believe men."

Chloe was wondering how long it would take her to start this. "In what way?"

"They only care for what they can take for themselves." Diana answered.

Chloe just sighed. She left Themyscira for Gotham because of this attitude. After all who killed Davis a woman? Whose plan was it to destroy the seed of wonder right along Lex a woman. And who did they all work together with to defeat a woman. "People are good and evil Diana. Men and women are capable of both. See."

Diana follows Chloe's finger and it leads to a group of male paramedics tending to wounded slayers until Willow, Dawn, Tara and Zatanna can heal them.

Diana looks over the woman wearing the symbol that Kal, Kara and Chloe wear. She wears it on her jacket. "Is that woman related to Kal?"

Chloe just nodded she wasn't sure how to phrase this with an all women community so she said. "One day she will be Hera to his Zeus."

Chloe sees Diana's look in her eyes. She never would have thought an Amazon would fall for anyone but then again she had an unhealthy obsession with him for 5 years. So if anyone could get an Amazon to like guys it would be Clark. "What do you say we go rough up the looters boy and girl alike."

Diana just smiles and waves her hand out. "After you"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later<strong>

A statuesque dark skinned woman is being questioned about what will forever be known as Glorious Metropolis.

"You just let them all go." A voice asked over the phone.

"We have no reason to fight them for now." The woman answered.

"Waller the whole world saw what they did." The voice replied.

Amanda Waller just let out a devilish smile. "Exactly sir, the whole world saw what Glory was capable of and now every other world now knows we have a force that can keep them in check."

"And if the force goes rogue?"

Amanda smiles and holds up drops of blood in a vial from the blond girl that went toe to toe with Glory at the end the natives are calling her Supergirl. She also has the DNA of Superman but at best they can only replicate 90% of his DNA because its damaged. "That's what the Cadmus initiative is for. Now if you'll excuse Eiling's replacement has just showed up."

Amanda gets to her feet and welcomes the bald man that enters and offers him a cigar. "General Lane"

* * *

><p>Clark and Tess are standing opposite of Lex. Today is the funeral for Lionel Luthor and after that Giles' and all the other people who lost their lives fighting Glory. Lex closed off the funeral so it's just the three of them.<p>

Clark and Tess each grab a handful of dirt and pour it over Lionel's grave. Lex just walks off seeing Tess was closer to her father then he was. And seeing she'd rather stand with Clark then him.

Clark and Tess take off heading for England and everyone is there as they bury Kent, Illyria and the slayers. They saw the damage the Helmet did to Tara's mind and waited for her to completely recover before doing this. Dr. Fate is officially listed as a last resort member no matter what Tara says. Willow was so scared because she acted like she was brain sucked again.

Dawn just held on to Clark tight and looked away as the dirt was poured on. Buffy cried which she's blaming on pregnancy hormones because she's trying to keep it together. Tara and Willow held each other. Spike put a bottle of whiskey on the watcher's grave. Xander just stood there sad with Lois giving every ounce of strength she can to him. Clark read Giles tombstone magically conjured by Willow and just smiled. He couldn't agree with it any better.

"Rupert Giles: Loving Father"

* * *

><p>The core scoobies sat at the table with the people from Smallville laughing while Xander is telling the story. "So we were just stuck there in silence fighting complete mental breakdown. All because giles was singing."<p>

Oliver grabbed a bottle Clark and Dawn will be legal in a few months anyway.

Clark just pointed at Buffy. "Don't"

Buffy looked at him confused and caught on. "Not thirsty"

Oliver just looked at her. "Buffy are you OK?"

Tara was concerned for her friend and read her aura as her jaw dropped to the floor. Dawn recognized her got it look and put her hand over her mouth.

Willow was confused and read Buffy's aura to discover the whole thing as a wide smile spread across her face. This was quickly hidden by Clark.

Clark turns to Buffy. "You might wan to tell him now its spreading pretty quickly."

Buffy nodded. "I was going to tell them after D-Day but things went so bad."

Oliver looked at Clark not happy he knows something about Buffy that he doesn't he turns to Buffy. "Sweetie what's going on? I feel like I'm in the dark here."

"You're not the only one Robin Hood." Lois quipped as she and Xander looked on waiting.

Buffy pouted she wanted to do this after the funeral. "I'm pregnant."

Oliver just smiled wide as he kissed Buffy. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"And how did you guys know?" Xander asked. Buffy was his best friend she would have come to him.

"Superhearing"

"Sensed her OD"

"Auras"

Buffy turned to the others. "I wanted to tell you guys for a while but D-Day then losing Giles I didn't know how you'd react."

Willow just smacked her on the arm. "This is serious happy news doofus. We all could have used some happiness after everything that's happened."

"Here, here I get to be an uncle and this kid is going to have a whole lot of aunts" Xander quipped.

Oliver just has a smile he's going to be a father. He's having a baby with the woman he loves. Oliver just smirks and turns to Clark. "$50,000 says it's a boy."

Buffy smiled seeing an early wedding present. "You're on Clark will take that bet."

Clark turned to Buffy. "What?"

Buffy just told Clark nodding almost as if she was saying it's a sure thing like taking hit at 17 because the next card is a 4 in a game of blackjack. Clark just shrugs he can always crush diamonds to make the difference. "OK you're on richboy."

Lois just smiled. "So when are we moving into that big Watchtower in Metropolis?"

Buffy just shakes her head. "We're not...you are."

Lois just looked at her in confusion. '"What?"

Buffy collected herself and started to explain the situation. "Metropolis is too normal to be Slayer HQ so we're going to set something up in Cleveland. However we are setting up a cell in Metropolis and we need someone to run it. "

"So why me?" Lois asked there has to be someone more qualified for it.

"Because you led Tess' cell in her absence and are one of the few groups with zero casualties." Buffy answered.

Lois just looked at her. "But I can't set everything up by myself."

Buffy just nodded her head. "Which is why Xander is going with you as your watcher and Dawn is going to act as your witch. We're also giving you two slayers and a justice member."

"Chloe" Lois asked excited.

Clark just frowned. "She got an apartment and a job at the Gotham branch of the Daily Planet. Think she's settling down."

Lois pouted but was happy she has a permanent address again. "So who am I getting from Justice?"

Clark just smirked. "I'll try not to let you down Ms. Lane." He turns to Buffy. "So who's running the Cleveland HQ?"

Buffy will help and be a teleport away but she knows it can't be her anymore. She saw first hand the scars being a slayer's kid left Robin she can't be in charge woman anymore. "Willow and Tara are running it along with help from Satsu, Hawkman, Wiildcat and Stargirl to train the newbies."

Lois turns to Clark and Dawn. "So are you two done traveling the world?"

Dawn just nodded. "Right now we just want to set up a life for ourselves we've been traveling so long now it will be good to settle down."

Clark grabs drinks for everyone non alcoholic and Buffy makes the toast. "To the future"

Everyone clangs their glasses. "To the future."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

Dawn stretched out her arms as she got out of the bed of her and Clark's apartment. Now where was her Fiancé she loves morning snuggling and he knows that. She walks over and deciding not to get dressed just yet she puts on his old football jersey from high school. Dawn looks around for Clark but finds him through the radio.

"And thanks to Superman quickly digging a trench the volcanic eruption should cause minimum damage and no loss of life. This reporter would just like to take the time to thank Metropolis' favorite son."

Dawn just smiled wide. She knew Clark would not leave her alone like that without a damn good reason. Dawn thinks to herself now '5…4…3…2...'

Clark blurs through the door in his Superman costume. "Morning honey"

Dawn just smiles as she looks the suit over. She loves it. Especially when she gets to peel it off him at night. She kisses him but points him up the shower. "Superman can be covered in ash but Clark Kent can't be."

Clark frowned and gave Dawn puppy eyes.

Dawn looked at him no…not the puppy eyes she wants to be on time for work for a change. She can see the eyes won't change and just smiles. "I'll be right down here still wearing this when you're done."

Dawn gets to work making breakfast. She has to more or not because it pretty much resorts to who's up first in the morning Superman or Magigirl. Second person awake gets stuck on breakfast detail. She doesn't mind though this is a big day for Clark. In addition to helping clean up the debris caused by Glory as Superman, for the past 2 months Clark and Dawn have had actual honest to earth jobs. Clark is a basement reporter for the Metropolis Star and Dawn has found herself of all things the librarian at Smallville High. Well the point is the Daily Planet repairs have finally been completed recently and with them a new Editor in Chief Perry White. Clark saved his life years ago and now Perry is trying to repay the favor by getting Clark a job at the Planet.

Dawn hears a blur and quickly wraps herself in a forcefield.

Clark stops just short of Dawn. "Now that's just cruel."

Dawn just nodded in agreement, cruel but funny. "Oh relax think I'd pass this up."

Clark and Dawn go into the bedroom and just see their bed on the floor in a broken frame.

"Huh, when did we break the bed?" Dawn asked.

"Three weeks ago I just kind of gave up fixing the wood." Clark answered.

Dawn pushed him down and got rid of his towel while Clark went for his old jersey.

* * *

><p>Clark walked into the Daily Planet and did the interview he was shocked that they hired him. I mean sure he's in the basement but everyone has to start somewhere. He's thrown for a curve when he sees Lois there. Lois is actually a reporter now. Well sort of a reporter she works at the Inquisitor as the bizarre and unexplained could be demonic.<p>

Clark just looked at her. "Lois what are you doing here?"

Lois just smiled. "All the Inquisitor stories go through the Planet first so I'm trying to work here now Smallville."

Perry White came out of the elevator. "Oh good you two have met already."

Clark just looked at Perry. "Mr. White what's going on?"

Perry just smiled at the two. "Well isn't it obvious I'm pairing the two of you together."

"What?" They both said neither was expecting this.

Perry sees he's going to have to lay it out for them. "You're both good writers. Lane your prose leaps off the page like a Bengal tiger. I was riveted. It had conviction all in all drive. Kent you have the human touch. You can drag people in by speaking in their language. In a perfect world I would have taken the best from each of you and make the ultimate reporter. Since I can't do that I'm going make the two of you partners.

Perry put their name plaques on their desks. "Lois Lane, Clark Kent welcome to the Daily Planet."

Clark just smiled. "Thank you Mr. White I'll try not to let you down."

"You'll get nothing but the best from me chief." Lois added.

Perry turned to Lois. "You're new here Lane so I'll let it slide today but don't call me chief."

"Yes chief." Lois responded.

Perry just walks into the elevator thinking those two are going to be a handful. Lois and Clark both smile it's a long road ahead but they are where they want to be.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later<strong>

Detective Maggie Sawyer is muttering under breath it seems like ever since Glory rose up Metropolis has become second for loonies after Gotham. Her partner was under attack by four of these super powered nutjobs because they were trying to lure out Superman and Magigirl. Sawyer makes it to the scene and was in shock as she sees her partner standing there just scratching his head over fallen villains. She looked these people weren't exactly lightweights. She sees half of the Parasite sticking above ground and half in the sewer. She sees pale skin belonging to Tala whom is wrapped in head to toe in chains most likely enchanted. She sees Gorilla Grodd laid out on the floor and finally Livewire unconscious in the water face up.

Maggie runs over to her partner Dan Turpin. "Dan what on earth happened here."

Dan was looking over the scene. "I have no idea they were fighting for an hour then Magigirl got a call."

Maggie just turned to her partner. "They have cell phones?"

"Apparently." Dan answered. "The call just said it was time. And that seemed to light a fire under them as they took out all four in 30 seconds."

Maggie just tried to take that in. "So even superheroes have social lives."

"Say, you don't think that was a call to attack or anything was it?"

Maggie shakes her head no. "I'm pretty sure if Superman was going to attack he would have joined that Zod guy and the other kryptonians two months back."

Dan just nodded in agreement. "Tell you though Mags I'd love to know what did set them off."

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn ran into Star City Hospital both hidden in disguises in glasses and run right into Faith.<p>

"Faith where is she?" Dawn asked.

Faith just pointed out the room. "Red worked her mojo so you can all go see her."

Dawn ran right into the room but Clark chose to stay outside with Faith.

"You can almost see Dawn's dust cloud like an old coyote cartoon." Clark quipped.

Faith just laughed at the joke. "Well it's a happy day CK."

"So why aren't you with everyone with the happy?" Clark asked.

Faith was just rubbing her hands over her stomach. "Stomach flu don't want to risk anything."

Clark just nodded. "You know it was the weirdest thing. When Batman went missing in LA a month ago there were reports of a new superhero called herself Huntress. She worked with Nightwing and Robin to find him. She had a thing for purple and black and was really good with a crossbow."

Faith just smiled. "Well ever since Superman showed up capes and masks have become quite the fashion statement could be anyone."

Clark just smiles but focuses his superhearing because he swears he hears a third person in this room. Clark turns around and hears where the third heartbeat is coming from Faith's stomach. "Faith lets go see the others."

Faith just glared at him. "Did you not hear what I was saying CK?"

"I did." Clark answered. "It's not a stomach virus that can hurt her I swear on my dad's grave."

Faith knows Clark meant business so she followed him. "So what's really wrong with me? You wouldn't let me near B unless you already knew."

Clark pouted he wanted her to find this one out on her own. "You're pregnant about a month along."

Faith just swallowed at that revelation. She was thankful this didn't happen years ago. She already knows who the father is its Bruce. A fear toxin was in the water in LA which sent Bruce there. When there Bruce was grabbed by one of his foes called scarecrow and doped up with enough fear toxin to wipe out every animal at a circus. Faith took on a costumed identity to help Dick, Jason and Barbara to find him. When they did Jason nearly beat the Scarecrow to death. They found Bruce and even with Bruce and Oliver's companies it took 2 days to synthesize an antidote.

Faith tried a relationship with Bruce after Glory but it only lasted a month. She saw first hand that Bruce Wayne was just a mask. At the end of the day Bruce's life is the mission and Faith couldn't deal with that. However Faith was so happy that Bruce was alive and well everything just sort of blew caution to the wind including contraceptive.

Faith just turned to Clark. "Do you think I'll be a good mother? I mean mine didn't exactly set a good standard."

Clark just wrapped his arm around hr shoulder. "You'll be a great mother Faith. Besides you have something already that most parents can only dream of."

"What's that a mean left hook?" Faith asked.

"An entire hotel full of potential babysitters" Clark quipped.

Faith just smiles if Superman gives you a ringing endorsement then it won't be that bad.

* * *

><p>The two enter Buffy's room and Oliver just walks up and gives Clark a check for $50,000 dollars. Clark doesn't say a word and pockets the check. Clark looks over and sees an exhausted Buffy on the bed she just waves.<p>

He looks at Oliver's right hand and sees it's in a cast. "What happened to you?"

Oliver just smirked. "Let's just say I should have taken your offer to hold Buffy's hand."

Clark looked over and saw Willow and Xander hovering over Dawn as she is holding a newborn baby girl. Clark sees she has her parents blond hair and Oliver's eyes as Dawn gently rocks her.

Clark turns to Buffy. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Dawn Queen" Buffy answered which caused a wide smile around her sister's face.

Clark was studying Dawn holding the baby. He has never seen her so happy. Perhaps they should see if…

"No!" Buffy said with fierce intention.

"I didn't say anything." Clark objected.

Buffy just pointed a finger. "Yeah, but you're an open book." She turns to Dawn. "Times up hand her over."

Dawn just smiles and rolls her eyes through her glasses. She and Clark need to have a talk with Willow when everyone leaves. "Yeah, yeah I know."

She carries Elizabeth over and hands her to Buffy. Clark just watches Buffy rock her daughter in her arms. Funny thing is he could have sworn he had heard her say. "See Mommy always keeps her promises."

Xander decides to speak up. "Well I think the family need some privacy."

They all nod in agreement. One by one they leave until the three Queens are alone in the room. Buffy can't believe this has happened. She's a mother. She's married to a wonderful man. Her only regret is that Giles isn't here to see his granddaughter. She has Oliver's eyes and little wavy tufts of blond hair and just as she promised she's going to see it all.

Oliver sees Buffy smile and just lets one out on his own wondering how young is too young to teach her how to use a bow. "Best rock ever."

Buffy looked at him. "I think I might still be drugged you just called her a rock." The epidural was a nice thought but the slayer metabolism absolutely killed it.

Oliver just smiled. "No sweetie the rock you hit me with. It brought you into my life gave me someone I am going to love for the rest of my life and it gave me a family."

Buffy just smiled and pulled him down for an earth shattering kiss. Oliver just stood there for a while his brain has left the building.

"I think I broke your daddy." Buffy quipped to Elizabeth.

Oliver just smiled looking down at his wife and daughter.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

200 reviews thank you everyone reviewers followers and people who favorited this.

I can't believe this is just about done it's the first story I started posting.

Up Next: Epilogue


	48. Epilogue

Two little girls are running up the stairs one with blond hair in an orange dress. The other with black hair running up in a flowery dress. They know they're dressed up for a reason but right now the only thing that matters to each girl is making it up the stairs and into the church before the other one gets there. The black haired girl smiled when she looks back and sees that she has the lead. She runs up and her door closes on her blocking the way in as the blond little girl runs right in winning their race. The black haired little girl opened her door and came in.

The black haired girl stared at the blond haired girl she finally had her beat that wasn't fair. "Liz you cheater you used your powers to shut the door so I'd lose."

Elizabeth Queen just smiled and looked at her best friend. "Hey, I never said I wouldn't use my powers Helena."

Helena Lehane just waved her arms around. "No using your powers when we play until I have powers too."

* * *

><p>Bruce watched the two little girls playing and arguing as he came to the hall with Chloe. Chloe just looked at him. She knew this wouldn't be easy Bruce hadn't seen Helena since she was 1 year old. "Hey are you going to be OK today?"<p>

Bruce just nodded.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. That was reassuring. Chloe was holding her head hoping not to knock off her brown wig. Why does she always fall for brooding guys who like brunettes? "Yeah that was reassuring. Look why don't we stop for a bite to eat after this have some fun you know that thing the world thinks Bruce Wayne has but is actually just a cover."

Bruce just glared at her.

Chloe just sighed. "No, no dating for the Batman we'd hate to cut in on that brooding time."

Bruce just looked at her and started. "One, dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two, you're a synthetic immortal Kryptonian and I'm a rich kid with issues, lots of issues. And three, if my enemies ever found out there was someone special in my life they wouldn't stop until they strike at me through her."

Chloe just looked at Bruce did he seriously go there. "One, the exact reason we are here today is because dating in the team does not always lead to disaster. Two, I dress up as the thing that killed my first real boyfriend and pummel super powered criminals. You don't have the patent on issues and three."

Chloe just lifts the limo they came in over her head one handed. She looks up and bashfully puts the limo down. "Sorry"

Alfred emerges from the limousine and starts walking for the hall. "That's quite alright Ms. Sullivan." Alfred is actually hoping Chloe can get through the titanium walls Bruce put up after Faith left and took Helena with her. She's better then Selena or Talia.

Bruce just turned to Chloe and stared at her for a couple seconds. "Dinner and a movie?"

Chloe just had a smirk. "It's a start."

* * *

><p>Chloe and Bruce enter the church and see Helena and Elizabeth playing a round of tag. Liz moved to hide behind a pew which left Helena looking for her. Helena turned to Bruce and smiled. "Daddy"<p>

Helena ran right past Bruce and into the arms of Angel whom was getting a blanket off his head coming in with Faith. Angel just smiled and caught the child when she jumped into his arms. "Hello Inion."

Faith just looked at the two in a similar orange dress. "Hey what am I Hel chopped liver?"

Helena jumped out of Angel's arms and into Faith's. "Mommy"

Faith just as easily caught her daughter. Clark was right 7 years ago on that day in the hospital. Faith thinks she's a good mother with the hand she had. He was also right about the hotel full of babysitters they all helped her raise Helena when she came back from Gotham. They all helped her raise her daughter but nothing's happening with Angel despite Helena's efforts. "So were you good for the Queens?"

Helena just nodded. "I played with Liz all day."

Faith just smiled looking at her daughter knowing who she'll be. She recognized her eyes the moment she was born and put two and two together. It caused a smile for Faith knowing that woman in the future was actually her little girl all grown up. She hands Helena off to Angel. "Why don't you two get some good seats for the wedding?"

Helena just nodded and pulled Angel by the arm. "OK come on daddy."

Bruce just turned to Faith. "She's getting big."

Faith just nods and walks away from him. "No one stays a kid forever…well except for you."

Faith just walks out and sees Alfred. The one part she hates about her and Bruce falling apart is not seeing Alfred. Dick has moved away from Bruce following her example and she still works with Barbara and Dinah when the situation calls for it. "Hey Al how are you doing?"

"Quite well Ms. Lehane thank you." The elderly Englishman replied.

Faith looked at him arms across her chest. "You call me Ms. Lehane again and that is going to change."

"My apologies Faith" Alfred responded.

Faith just smiled. "It's cool Al."

Alfred just smiled. "So is Ms. Helena here."

Faith just nodded and pointed her out with Angel.

Alfred just had a hand over his. "She looks so much like Bruce. Is it possible for Master Bruce to…?"

"No" Faith answered sadly. "You Dick and Barbara however are free to visit her anytime you want."

"It's not fair." Alfred insisted. "To keep him away from his own daughter."

"What do you want me to do Al? What the hell am I supposed to do?" Faith asked dead serious. "I told Bruce to make a choice and he made it. So tell me Al what was I supposed to do after Jason died. Just ignore it and pray every night that the newest headstone in Gotham's many cemeteries doesn't read here lies Helena Wayne dead at age 2 just another victim in the perpetual cockfight between Batman and the clown as the graveyards fill and he just throws back in the asylum with Swiss cheese security starting their little game over again."

Faith stopped to catch her breath. "I saw Jason's body everything that sick freak did to him and when I went after him…Bruce protected the Joker form me. So I made it very clear Batman goes, The Joker goes, or we go. Bruce made his choice he'd rather be Zorro outside that movie theater then move on with his life."

Alfred just frowned. "He really did love you."

"I know." Faith said. "It just wasn't enough." Faith decides to lighten the mood. "So you think they'll finally do it this time?"

Alfred just smiled. "I have $50 against Master Dick that they will."

* * *

><p>Chloe just walked into Clark's room he was getting ready dressing up in a black suit with Oliver, Martha and Lois who is in an orange dress.<p>

Chloe just smirked. "So do you think the two of you can make it down the altar before you two are married by common law at midnight?"

Clark just glared at her. "As far we're concerned we've been married for years. Making it official is the problem."

Chloe just nodded. "It will be nice to see you two actually get married even if it does take 12 times to get you two across the altar."

"11" Clark protested. "That last one doesn't count we forgot leap year and that not wedding fell on a Tuesday it was doomed to fail before it started. So Lois when are you and Xander walking down the isle?"

"Not your business Smallville." Lois replied.

Clark just shrugged and looked at himself. "So how do I look?" Clark asked.

Martha just smiled hoping that this was their moment. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Dawn stood there getting dressed in her wedding dress with Buffy, Willow, Xander, Tara and Elizabeth. "So how do I look?"<p>

"You look beautiful and ready." Buffy said.

"Darn tootin" Willow added.

Xander just kept his mouth shut and gave a thumbs up. Last time he said what's the worst that could happen and they found Clark after the not wedding with a purple star on him and Kara had to bludgeon Mongrel to within an inch of his life before Fred finished it.

Tara just smiled at her. "Ms. Summers lets get you married."

Dawn had an ear to ear smile as she sensed a familiar OD coming up fast on her. Dawn stretched her arms out and caught a brunette and orange blur that transformed into a 4 year old little girl in her bridesmaid dress.

Dawn jut hugged her close. "Hey Joy you got anything to report?"

The brunette girl nodded her head. "Daddy and the others are leaving their room mommy."

Dawn just smiled they haven't got this far in a longtime getting married to Superman is a lot harder then it sounds. "Alright let's do this."

* * *

><p>Clark walks down the isle and sees everyone here. All his friends here to give their support except for the ones watching the world. He sees AC and Mera, Bart and Iris, He sees Dick here with some alien girl from the looks of the redhead with Victor sitting next to her. He sees Kara sitting with Spike and Martha in the front row. Conner and Kara split and Conner started seeing Andrea. He wasn't exactly happy when Kara started dating Spike but he sees that they make each other happy so that's something.<p>

Clark stands at the altar with Willow and watches as groomsmen and bridesmaids make their way down. Up first are Xander and Lois. Following them is Tara and Carter, Bruce and Chloe, Faith and Angel and finally the best man and maid of honor combo of Buffy, Elizabeth, and Oliver.

Xander grabs Spike and the two rushed to the back. Here comes the bride starts playing as Dawn walks down the isle with Xander and Spike on each arm. Clark smiles seeing behind the dress because his daughter Joyce Lara Kent is walking with her mom down the isle.

That was the best surprise of Clark's life when Dawn told him she was pregnant. Jor El informed him that he could never have a baby with a human and it broke their hearts. Though Chloe and Kara quickly offered their services as surrogates it was rendered moot when Dawn got pregnant. They chalked it up to the perk of being the key and 9 months later Dawn gave birth to a beautiful Brunette baby girl in the new watchtower above the stars.

Clark just smiled as Dawn made it down the isle and Willow smiled and asked the required question. "So besides me who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Buffy, Xander, Spike, Tara, and Oliver replied.

Willow just smiled. "Anyone object to these two getting married."

"No, now hurry up before something bad happens." Bart pleaded wanting to see them actually do this.

Willow just smiled and blew a little truth dust at Clark and Dawn to make sure they're honest. "We are gathered here today to finally merge these two souls into one. Clark Kent, Dawn Summers do you two join us here of your own free will. To acknowledge the bond shared between you.

Clark smiles and takes a ring form Oliver and places it on Dawn's finger. "I do."

Dawn smiles and grabs a ring from Elizabeth and Buffy and places it on Clark's finger. "I do."

Willow just smiled. "You may face each other and join hands." They do. "Clark you may recite your vows."

Clark just smiled and started. "I, Clark Kent, take you, Dawn Summers, to be my companion, forever. With you by my side I will never be alone. I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever."

Willow wiped a tear from her eyes realizing this is actually happening. "Um go ahead Dawnie."

Dawn just smiled and started. "Clark, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Clark, I was literally created to love you." Most of the people in attendance just smile and smirk. "And I always will."

Willow just smiled and started tying rope to their joined hands. "Here before witnesses Clark and Dawn have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord I bind them to these vows."

Clark and Dawn smile at each other realizing they are finally rounding home and speak in stereo. "Heart to thee, Body to thee, always and forever so mote it be."

Willow just smiled and repeated. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be" Everyone in attendance said.

Willow just looked at Clark. "Quick before the world ends kiss her."

Clark just smiles and pulls Dawn close as they kiss to thunderous applause. They're finally man and wife.

Elizabeth looks at Buffy concerned. "Mommy why are you crying?"

Buffy just smiled. "Its happy tears sweetie baby. I promise."

Willow just looked at the two and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen it is finally my honor to introduce to you Mr. Clark Kent and Mrs. Dawn Summers-Kent."

Clark sweeps up Joy and walks out of the hall with his two favorite girls wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p>At the reception everyone is enjoying themselves. Chloe took some time and decided to talk to Iris. "So how's your hunt for The Flash going?"<p>

Iris shrugged. "I finished it about three weeks ago."

Chloe just looked at her. "Really? So what gave it away?"

Iris looked nervous trying to answer. "Well a source and investigative report…Oh Bart talks in his sleep Powergirl."

Chloe just laughed. "Figured that with how much he moves around."

* * *

><p>Buffy, Faith, and Dawn are watching their daughters play on the dance floor.<p>

Faith just pointed to the little ones. "What do you think little Birds of Prey?"

Dawn just looks at her. "Don't be ridiculous. They're going to be Teen Titans at 16 and then work their way up if they want to be heroes."

Buffy just smiled. "If that's what they want of course."

All three nodded their heads. If that's what they want besides they can't exactly answer to what they did at 16 and Faith doesn't want to say big bad's enforcer at 17.

* * *

><p>Clark walked up to Tess and Carter. "So thanks for that advice you gave me a while back kept me from hurting Dawn."<p>

Tess just looked confused. "What advice?"

"Just nod." Clark and Carter answer. With how many times Carter married Sheyera his word is law on the subject.

Tess just smiled. "Oh yeah see that's what every girl wants their dream wedding and for guys to be loyal lapdogs."

Clark just smirked and walked up to his wife seeing a slow dance has started. These he can actually do.

* * *

><p>Lois started dancing with Xander. "We should get married?"<p>

Xander looked at her with a face of confusion. "I've asked you three times you said no."

Lois just nodded. "Can you blame me after what you told me?"

Xander just nodded and pulled out a diamond ring he had proposed to her with 6 months ago. "Lois Lane will you marry me."

Lois just nodded. "Yes I'll marry you. And remember if you're concerned about before I'm the daughter of a three star general and a slayer I won't take any of your crap like you're afraid of."

Xander just smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Willow and Tara were both dancing on the dance floor. Willow was so happy she got to run the wedding and Marry Clark and Dawn. "Thanks for helping me become a high priestess."<p>

Tara just nodded. "I don't think Dawn would have let anyone else marry her especially after the last 'minister'."

Willow just put a hand up to stop her. "Please don't mention that wedding attempt again."

Tara just smiled. "I promise I won't."

Willow just smiled and held Tara close. She always knew her life would never be normal and it still isn't dealing with the Cleveland hellmouth. But she wouldn't trade a single moment of it if this is where it led to. She sees a blinking red crystal in her pocket oh boy Class 5.

* * *

><p>Buffy just smiled as she danced with Oliver until she looked up. "What's with the peach fuzz?"<p>

Oliver looked upset. "I'm trying to grow in a beard it's not going well."

Buffy just smiled at the happy couple. "Think they'll be us in seven years."

Oliver just nodded. "I think they'll be themselves and be just as happy as us in seventy years."

Oliver came up with an idea. "Let's renew our vows."

Buffy just looked at him. "What?"

Oliver started to explain the situation. "We got a Vegas wedding with hazy memories at best. Clark and Dawn waited all this time because this is what they wanted. The memories our friends all of it. Marry me again Buffy."

Buffy just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes Oliver I'll be happy to."

* * *

><p>Clark and Dawn were dancing. Clark asked the scary question going through both their minds right now. "Can you believe we actually made it?"<p>

Dawn just laughed. "After you killed Mongrel last time I can believe."

"I did not kill Mongrel me and Kara just beat him to within an inch of his life." Clark insisted. "Fred's the one that threw that happiness parasite at him."

The two just gripped tighter smiling that they are finally married. Clark gently sways her back and forth.

"So is your mom OK with watching Joy for the week." Dawn asked.

Clark just smiled. "Are you kidding she's ecstatic. Besides it gives us time for the honeymoon in the fortress."

Dawn just smiled once training was finished Clark converted the fortress into something of a shrine to krypton. He made it like a vacation house for them until the robots interrupt. Dawn looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Clark swears he feels electricity course through his body and knowing Dawn that probably was what just happened.

Clark's good mood was brought to a screeching halt because he recognized a call to arms when he saw it. They saw Buffy and Oliver walking towards them this can't be good.

Oliver just handed Clark his Ipad with a video playing.

Clark looked on to see a gray skinned man in blue looking clothes with devil red eyes along with an army of flying demons ransacking the city of Metropolis.

The grey skinned man started talking. "People of Earth, I am Darkseid, lord of Apokolips. Where are your saviors? I will crush them as easily as I have crushed all who dared to oppose me throughout the cosmos. I am power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting. You have no choice but to prepare as a long dark future as my subjects and my slaves."

Clark gives Oliver back his Ipad and catches up with Dawn as they both walk over to Joy.

"OK Joy what do you do when me your mom and aunts and uncles have to go stop the bad guys?" Clark asked.

"Protect grandma." Joy answered.

Clark and Dawn hugged her tight.

"That's our girl. Be safe I love you kiddo." Dawn said.

"We both love you be safe Joy."

The kryptonian 4 year old nodded her head. "I love you too Mom and Dad."

* * *

><p>Buffy and Oliver looked to Elizabeth. "We gotta go fight the bad guys kiddo so what do you do?"<p>

"I protect my cousin." Liz answered.

Buffy just hugged her. "That's my girl I love you."

"I love you too mom and dad." Liz replied.

* * *

><p>Faith bent down on her knees and took Helena's hands and pointed to Alfred. "That man's name is Alfred and he's going to take good care of you OK."<p>

Helena just nodded. "Five by five mom."

Faith and Angel each hug her and join the others as they are teleported into Chloe and Bruce's little space station to get ready for the upcoming fight. Dawn however pulls out a little stick that grows into her staff and she conjures a Magigirl costume to replace her wedding dress. Clark just smiles at her and rips the buttons off his shirt revealing the S surrounded in a shirt of blue.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews on this.

Clark's vows are from cannon Dawn's came from Charmed because I sucked at them.

So whenever I do the sequel should this still be Smallville or move it to Justice League?


End file.
